Moje Życie Severus Snape
by Stara Czarownica
Summary: Wydarzenia ukazane z perspektywy Severusa Snape. Fan Fiction jest przeznaczony wyłącznie dla osób mających ukończone 18 lat, zawiera opisy brutalnej przemocy a także seksu. Parring Severus - Lily, Dumbledore mentor Severusa, Severus mentor Harrego, parring Minerwa-Severus. Orientacja seksualna bohaterów jest zgodna z sugerowaną w książkach.
1. CZ I Dzieciństwo R 1 Dom

Wstęp do wydania IV

Drodzy czytelnicy!

Oddaję w Wasze ręce czwarte wydanie cieszących się wciąż niesłabnącym zainteresowaniem wspomnień z jakże bogatego życia mego ojca chrzestnego, Severusa Snape. Wydanie zostało wzbogacone o rozdziały napisane na podstawie fragmentów pamiętnika mojej babki, Lily Potter z domu Evans i o zapiski wieloletniego dyrektora Hogwartu i mentora Severusa, Albusa Dumbledore. Życzę pouczającej lektury.

Albus Severus Potter.

MOJE ŻYCIE. SEVERUS SNAPE.

Tym, którzy odeszli...

CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA: DZIECIŃSTWO

Rozdział 1. Dom

Nazywam się Severus Snape, mam 9 lat i jestem czarodziejem a moja mama jest czarownicą. Jak wiele dzieci pochodzących z magicznych rodzin, jestem uczony w domu. Mama uczy mnie czytać, pisać, rachować, myśleć logicznie. Dzisiaj czytam opowiadanie o dziewczynce której ktoś zaczarował miotłę i o jej niesamowitych przygodach. Wolałbym coś o wojnach czarodziejów, klątwach i urokach, ale mam niewielki wpływ na to, co wybierze moja mama. Mama mówi, że mam potężną magiczną moc. Jak skończę 11 lat, to wraz z innymi magicznie obdarzonymi dziećmi rozpocznę naukę w Hogwarcie, założonej przed tysiącem lat Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa.

Mama opowiada mi o czarodziejskim świecie, raju utraconym. Bo moja mama z domu Prince, z rodziny od wielu pokoleń składającej się z samych czarodziejów i czarownic, wyszła za mąż za mugola i zamieszkała w Cokeworth przy ul. Spinner,s End, na mugolskim robotniczym osiedlu zbudowanym wokół młyna, jedynego w okolicy dużego zakładu przemysłowego. Nie wiem, czemu mama wyszła za mugola, pewno zakochała się... I nie chciała urodzić charłaka. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że czarodzieje o potężnej magicznej mocy rodzą się z mieszanych związków, a mimo czystej krwi moc w starożytnej rodzinie Prince spokrewnionej z samym Syltherinem słabła z pokolenia na pokolenie, malało ich znaczenie i topniał majątek. Moi dziadkowie byli raczej biednymi ludźmi. Mama, przez swoją życiową decyzję wyklęta przez własną rodzinę, bez szczególnych magicznych talentów, bez możliwości powrotu do magicznego świata, stała się zgorzkniała i zniechęcona. Nie pamiętam, żeby mama mnie przytulała, jestem jeszcze jednym obowiązkiem w jej życiu.

Nie mając żadnego pojęcia o świecie mugoli mama nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że wychodzi za mąż za człowieka stojącego na dole drabiny społecznej. Ojciec skończył zawodówkę i pracował jako robotnik w młynie. Kilka lat temu stracił pracę, cóż spadek zamówień, redukcja etatów, zaczął pić i już się nie podniósł. Żyjemy więc z zasiłku i dopłat, o ile mamie uda się przechwycić jakieś pieniądze nim ojciec je przepije. Nie ma co ukrywać, w domu jest biednie, często nie ma co jeść. Nie raz byłem głodny, rzadko się dobrze najadam.

Dzisiaj, tak jak prawie codziennie, wałęsam się po mieście po mało pokrzepiającym śniadaniu i kilku godzinach nauki. Ojciec od rana pije w knajpie żebrząc o butelkę, czasem ktoś mu stawia, wieczorami przychodzi nachlany i zasypia tam, gdzie padnie. Gorzej, jak jest niedopity, bo nikt mu nie postawił a barman nie dał na krechę, wtedy robi awantury i demoluje dom. Kilka razy ojciec chciał mnie sprać, ale odrzuciłem go swoją magią i już nie próbuje, wyżywa się na meblach. Przechodzę przez mostek nad rzeką i idę do lepszej dzielnicy, tam gdzie jest dużo jedzenia w domach i na śmietnikach. Dorośli ludzie też są inni niż na Spinner,s End, są pogodni, sympatyczni i mówią inaczej, nie klną tak.

Pewno przez to ciągłe niedojadanie jestem mały i drobny, ale nie jestem bezbronny. Nauczyłem się wykorzystywać moją magię do walki. Kilka lat temu znalazłem na śmietniku konserwy z mięsem. Jakiś facet, klnąc ile wlezie, skopał mnie i zabrał łup wrzeszcząc, żebym się wynosił bo to nie jest mój rewir. Byłem przerażony, kiszki boleśnie skręcały mi się z głodu i chyba dlatego bez mojej woli maga sprawiła, że kontener na śmieci uniósł się i przywalił mugola który upadł tracąc przytomność. Zabrałem łup i co to była za uczta. Nie wiem co się stało z tym mugolem i nie obchodzi mnie to. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu najadłem się. Pamiętam ten cudowny smak jedzenia i znikającą powoli torturę głodu. Wtedy "TO" stało się samo, ale nie zdziwiłem się bo wiedziałem, że jestem czarodziejem. Zacząłem ćwiczyć świadome użycie magii bez różdżki. Teraz, po kilku latach, umiem wzrokiem przelewitować nawet ciężką gałąź albo złamać konar.

Nie mam kolegów ani przyjaciół. Zbyt różnię się od mugoli, także wyglądem. Mama gardzi mugolskim przyodziewkiem i mówi, że jest niegodny czarodzieja. Noszę pelerynę- typowy strój czarodzieja, cóż peleryna należała do męża szkolnej przyjaciółki mojej mamy i jest na mnie za duża, za ciężka, a latem jest mi w niej za gorąco, ale nie narzekam. Pod peleryną noszę jakieś stare bluzki, zimą swetry, jeansy z wystawek. Jestem sam, ale na dzielnicy mam szacunek bo mugole boją się mnie i nikt mi nie podskoczy. Kilka razy zostałem napadnięty przez dzielnicowe bandy, latały wtedy gałęzie i kamienie uruchomione moją magią. Kiedy konarem unoszącym się magicznie w powietrzu pobiłem do nieprzytomności ośmioro chłopaków to dali mi spokój i omijają mnie szerokim łukiem. Po tym incydencie, mama zoblivatovała dwóch policjantów którzy przyszli do domu, i nie robiła mi jakichkolwiek wyrzutów. Oblivate i Confundo to są jedne z częstszych zaklęć używanych przez mamę. Pamiętam, że rzuciła je na jakiś mugoli którzy przyszli mnie zabrać, bo nie realizuję obowiązku szkolnego i na panią z opieki która mówiła coś o uzależnieniu i współuzależnieniu, uzależniając wypłatę zasiłku od podjęcia terapii.

W lepszych dzielnicach Cokeworth mugolskie dzieci wyśmiewały się ze mnie, z mojego wyglądu, ale już tego nie robią, już dawno nikt mi nie dokucza. Wyśmiewanie bardzo boli, powoduje nieprzyjemne uczucia, złość na dokuczających mugoli i żal, że jestem inny i przez to dostaję szyderstwo i odrzucenie zamiast akceptacji i przyjaźni których tak bardzo potrzebuję. Nic dziwnego, że przepełniające mnie złe uczucia uwalniały magię i dokuczającym mi mugolom przytrafiały się różne nieprzyjemności. Mugolskie dzieciaki były karane dwa razy, przeze mnie i przez wściekłych rodziców którzy rozmazany na twarzy i wciśnięty we włosy batonik, rozbite kolana, upaprane ziemią i gównem ubrania wiązali z nieudolnością potomków chcących na kogoś innego zrzucić swoją winę, bo jak tu powiązać wydarzenie z chłopcem który stał 20 metrów dalej i tylko patrzył?


	2. Chapter 2 Lily

Lily

W hinduskiej, letniej restauracji, jakiemuś mugolowi wpatrzonemu w kobietę i zajętemu rozmową odpływa ze stolika ryż z kurczakiem w warzywach. Chowam talerz pod peleryną która jest bardzo obszerna i może wiele pomieścić, i zaszywam się w parku. Siadam za żywopłotem blisko placu zabaw i zajadam lunch. Za chwilę powinny przyjść Lily i Petunia, siostry które obserwuję od dłuższego czasu. Właściwie, to z ukrycia obserwuję Lily, ale nie mam śmiałości do niej podejść. Po raz pierwszy zauważyłem Lily kilka miesięcy temu, jak robiła magię skacząc wysoko z huśtawki i "płynąc" w powietrzu. Zainteresowałem się tym jawnym użyciem czarów i zacząłem śledzić dziewczynkę ustalając, że rodzice i siostra Lily są mugolami i Lily nie wie, że jest czarownicą. Lily mieszka w lepszej dzielnicy, w domu z zadbanym ogródkiem, ma ładne ubrania a po południu jest przywożona wraz z siostrą przez mamę ze szkoły. Jej rodzice są zupełnie inni niż moi, pracują, są pogodni, dobrze ubrani, śmieją się, często przytulają i całują dziewczynki, nie krzyczą i nie klną. Gdy skończyłem jeść, to siostry wreszcie przyszły na plac zabaw. Ukryty za żywopłotem obserwuję Lily. Jestem ubrany za ciepło jak na takie gorące lato, ale nie zdejmuję peleryny bo wstydzę się starych, mugolskich, zupełnie nie pasujących na mnie ubrań ze śmietników które mam na sobie. Lily po raz kolejny wylatuje w powietrze z rozbujanej huśtawki i z gracją opada na ziemię, a ta jej wstrętna, mugolska siostra wrzeszczy na nią. Lily podchodzi do żywopłotu i jest blisko mnie, ale mnie nie widzi. Ma miły uśmiech, burzę rudych włosów i niespotykane, intensywnie zielone oczy.

\- Patrz Tunu, co potrafię,- mówi, a pąk kwiatu na jej ręce rozwija i zwija płatki, jakby chciał polecieć.

Tunia patrzy na nią trochę z zazdrością, a trochę złym wzrokiem.

-Nie rób tak, tak nie można.

-Czemu, przecież nie robię nic złego, to nikogo nie boli.

Nie mogę już znieść tego, jak Tunia traktuje Lily i wyskakuję zza żywopłotu. Przerażona moim nagłym pojawieniem Petunia wycofuje się do huśtawek, a lekko zdezorientowana Lily dzielnie zostaje.

-Ja wiem kim jesteś i nie robisz nic złego, jesteś czarownicą, - mówię.

-Czemu mnie tak przezywasz,- Lily wścieka się i dołącza do siostry.

-To nie jest nic złego, moja mama też jest czarownicą a ja jestem czarodziejem. Masz dużą magiczną moc,- kontynuuję.- Wiem to, bo obserwuję cię od kilku miesięcy.

-Też mi czarodziej,- prycha Petunia. - Ja wiem kim jesteś. Jesteś chłopakiem od Snape,ów. Oni mieszkają tam, za rzeką,- mówi z pogardą w głosie do Lily.

Ten adres, w jej mniemaniu, wyjaśnia aż nazbyt dobrze kim jestem. Pieprzona mugolka myślę, ale nic nie mówię. Dziewczynki odchodzą, a starsza Petunia ciągnie Lily za rękę. Na drugi dzień, znowu kręcę się koło placu zabaw i mam wyjątkowe szczęście, bo Lily przychodzi sama, rozgląda się i podchodzi do mnie.

-Jak masz na imię?

-Severus.

-Ja jestem Lily. Czy naprawdę jesteś czarodziejem? Czy umiesz robić magię?

-Tak.

-Mógłbyś mi pokazać?

Rozglądam się dyskretnie czy nikt nas nie obserwuje, po czym moją magią zrywam kwiat wpatrując się weń intensywnie i rozkazując mu polecieć. Kwiat dryfuje w kierunku Lily i osiada w jej ręku.

-Niesamowite! Gdzie chodzisz do szkoły?

-Jestem uczony przez mamę w domu. Jak skończę 11 lat, to pójdę do szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa, do Hogwartu. To szkoła z internatem dla czarodziejów. Będę szkolony w magii. To już za dwa lata. A gdzie jest twoja siostra?

-Ma lekcję gry na pianinie.

-A ty nie masz?

-Nie, nie lubię grać. Masz 9 lat?

-Tak.

-Ja też. Za dwa lata skończę podstawówkę i czeka mnie wybór szkoły. Opowiedz mi coś o czarodziejach. To chyba jakaś bajka, nigdy nie słyszałam o takich ludziach. I czemu patrzyłeś się czy nikt nas nie widzi, gdy robiłeś magię?

-Bo czarodzieje ukryli swój świat przed mugolami...

-Mugolami?

-Mugole to niemagiczni ludzie, tacy jak twoja siostra.

-To czemu nie jesteś ukryty?- Śmieje się Lily. Jej śmiech jest miły i sympatyczny.

-Moja mama wyszła za mugola. Mieszkam na Spinner,s End,- sucho ją informuję.

-Opowiedz mi Severusie o magicznym świecie.

Uśmiecham się, bo tak rzadko ktoś mówi do mnie po imieniu.

\- Świat czarodziejów jest ukryty przed mugolami już od kilkuset lat. Mamy swoje Ministerstwo z Ministrem Magii, sąd który nazywa się Wizengamot, policjantów których nazywamy aurorami, z biurem aurorów przy Ministerstwie Magii, taki główny posterunek policji, a nawet więzienie dla czarodziejów.

-Więzienie?

-Tak, jest na wyspie, na morzu, strzeżone przez demetorów, okropne istoty które wysysają z ludzi szczęście i nadzieję zostawiając najgorsze wspomnienia.

-Za co czarodzieje trafiają do więzienia?

-Za nieprzestrzeganie prawa czarodziejów. Chyba tak jak u mugoli. Za napady, pobicia, morderstwa, też za ujawnienie czarodziejskiego świata mugolom, za używane zaklęć niewybaczalnych...

-Niewybaczalnych?

-No, takich do zabijania, torturowania lub podporządkowania sobie kogoś swojej woli. Znam takie trzy: Crucio, Imperio i najgorsze, zabijające, przed którym nie ma obrony Avada Kedavera.

-I mama uczy cię takich zaklęć?- Pyta trochę przerażona Lily.

-Nie, skądże,- śmieję się, -nawet nie wie, że je znam. W domu jest dużo ksiąg o czarnej magii i urokach chronionych magią jedynie przed zniszczeniem więc dużo czytam, mama nawet o tym nie wie, jak wchodzi do pokoju to widzi okładkę innej książki.

-I umiałbyś zrobić taką magię? - Pyta zdziwiona i nadal przestraszona Lily. Wyraźnie jej imponuję, i jest to dla mnie bardzo przyjemne uczucie którego doświadczam po raz pierwszy.

-Nie wiem, -uśmiecham się,- nie próbowałem, do tego potrzeba różdżki.

-Różdżki?

-To coś przez co kanalizujesz swoją moc jak przez wąski tunel i dzięki temu możesz precyzyjnie rzucić silne zaklęcie. Bez różdżki twoja moc jest rozproszona, trudniej nią kierować i jest słabsza.

-Czemu nie masz różdżki?

-Różdżkę dostanę, jak będę szedł do szkoły. Czasami biorę różdżkę mamy i rzucam nią proste zaklęcia.

-Nie sądzę, żeby mi się to spodobało.

-Jest wiele różnych zaklęć. Ja najbardziej lubię warzyć eliksiry.

-Eliksiry?

-No wiesz, ustawiasz kociołek, mieszasz różne składniki i dostajesz coś zupełnie innego, coś co może wyleczyć choroby, wywołać dobry nastrój, zapewnić szczęście.

-I warzysz takie eliksiry?

-Tak w piwnicy, w starym kociołku mamy, mam do tego talent,- mówię z dumą. - Mama na czas warzenia użycza mi różdżki.

Robi się późno, więc powoli idziemy w stronę domu Lily cały czas rozmawiając. Przy Lily czuję się swobodnie, obydwoje śmiejemy się i żartujemy jakbyśmy się znali od lat. Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek, z kimkolwiek czuł się tak swobodnie i dobrze.

-Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś jeszcze na wakacje?- pyta Lily.

-Nie, -odpowiadam.

-Spotkamy się jutro? Szkoła zaczyna się dopiero za dwa tygodnie.

-Dobrze. Tak jak dzisiaj?

-Tak.

Odprowadzam Lily pod dom, żegnamy się i odchodząc spoglądam przez ramię. Zadowolona dziewczynka wchodzi do środka, a ja wlokę się noga za nogą w kierunku Spinner,s End.


	3. Rozdział 3 Lato

Lato

Nie mam wakacji, tak jak mugolskie dzieci. Mama uczy mnie kilka godzin rano, chyba że źle się czuje lub ma coś załatwić. Dzisiaj opowiada mi o magicznych stworzeniach: smokach, testralach, zwodnikach, czerwonych kapturkach. Lubię się uczyć, to jest takie interesujące, jestem wtedy w innym świecie, bez niedojadania i ciągłych kłótni rodziców. Dzisiaj, jak rzadko kiedy, mama jest zadowolona, prawie uśmiechnięta, bo wczoraj wieczorem, nie zapowiadając się, odwiedziła nas ciocia Alicja, starsza siostra babci. Ciotka odwiedza nas kilka razy w roku zostawiając mamie pieniądze, a ja dostaję jakieś drobne prezenty, zwykle są to składniki do prostych eliksirów. Ciocia wie, że lubię warzyć. Przed wieloma laty ciocia została zmuszona do małżeństwa z czarodziejem który był dla niej odrażający, ale był czystej krwi. Urodziła charłaka i małżeństwo się rozpadło. Cioteczny wujek uczony w domu tak jak ja, nigdy nie odnalazł się w mugolskim świecie i od niedawna, dzięki uprzejmości dyrektora, jest woźnym Hogwartu. Charłak w rodzinie jest hańbą i pewno dlatego dziadkowie dali mojej mamie wolną rękę w kwestii wyboru męża, co jest rzadkością w rodzinach czystej krwi, no ale mugol... To chyba nawet dla moich dziadków było za wiele. Jem w domu obiad co się nie zdarza za często i idę na plac zabaw spotkać się z Lily. Jestem za wcześnie i Lily jeszcze nie ma, więc kręcę się bez celu po okolicy. Po godzinie, zły chcę wracać do domu, gdy nadchodzi Lily... Z siostrą. Lily uśmiecha się do mnie, a Petunia ma wściekłą, zgryźliwą minę.

\- Cześć, Severusie,- mówi Lily.- Dzisiaj nie mogę być długo na placu, ale zapraszam cię do siebie.

Petunia krzywi się jeszcze bardziej, a Lily uśmiecha się promiennie i bierze mnie za rękę. Idziemy paplając co nam ślina na język przyniesie, ale jestem trochę skrępowany obecnością wrednej i niechętnej mi Petunii. Wchodzimy do domu i Lily przedstawia mamie:

\- Mamo, to jest Severus, opowiadałam ci o nim, umie robić takie rzeczy jak ja!

Mama Lily jest miłą, sympatyczną kobietą ze starannie uczesanymi kasztanowymi włosami, takimi jakie ma Lily. Patrzy na mnie z uśmiechem, ale trochę ze zdziwieniem, a nawet z przerażeniem w oczach.

-Zaproś kolegę do swojego pokoju, przyniosę wam kanapki i sok z dyni.

Idziemy na górę. Pokój Lily jest w jasnych, pastelowych barwach, przy oknie stoi małe biurko, krzesło, pod ścianą łóżko, szafa i regał na którym jest bardzo dużo książek. Lily też lubi się uczyć i jest jedną z najlepszych uczennic w klasie. Nie ma bliskich koleżanek, bo przez swoją magię jest inna. Kiedyś Dorze, koleżance z sąsiedniej ławki, pozieleniały włosy gdy zrobiła Lily głupi kawał. Magia Lily nie raz robiła różne dziwne rzeczy kiedy dziewczynka była zła lub zdenerwowana. Takie zdarzenia nie przysparzają przyjaciół. Koleżanki trochę się jej boją i raczej unikają, mimo że Lily jest z natury dobra, pogodna, sympatyczna i bezkonfliktowa.

Lily opowiada mi o mugolskiej szkole, a ja jej o wczorajszej wizycie cioci Alicji i o ulicy Pokątnej gdzie ciocia mieszka i o tym, że dostałem od cioci składniki do eliksiru i jutro będę warzył. Lily bardzo chciałaby zobaczyć jak się warzy eliksir, ale Petunia nie chce jej puszczać samej. Petunia też nie ma zbyt wielu koleżanek, pewno przez wredny charakter. Mama Lily przynosi nam pyszną kolację: kanapki, jajecznicę, bekon i dżem. Jemy w milczeniu.

-Czy twoja mama zgodziła by się, żebyś mnie odwiedziła? - Pytam.

-Chyba nie, myślę że jest trochę przestraszona, i twoja dzielnica źle się kojarzy.

-Mogę dzisiaj uwarzyć eliksir wywołujący pryszcze,- mówię. - I od razu antidotum...

-Co to jest antidotum?

-Odtrutka. Dodasz trochę eliksiru do soku siostry, wystarczy kilka kropli, nie wyczuje go i dostanie takich pryszczy, że nie wyjdzie z domu przez cały dzień. Poszlibyśmy nad rzekę, wezmę kociołek i pokażę ci jak się warzy. A wieczorem dodasz do soku Petunii kilka kropli odtrutki i pryszcze znikną jak ręką odjął.

Lily nie chce tego zrobić, ale przekonuję ją.

-To jest jedyny sposób, żebym mógł pokazać ci jak się warzy eliksiry jeżeli nie możesz przyjść do mego domu.

Lili niechętnie zgadza się na moją propozycję. Rozmawiamy jeszcze jakiś czas i kiedy na dworze robi się ciemno, to żegnam się i wychodzę.

W domu wrzeszczy pijany ojciec, a mama nie pozostaje mu dłużna. Krzyki słychać już na ulicy. Tym razem rodzice kłócą się o pieniądze, ojciec potrafi dodać dwa do dwóch i wie, co oznaczała wczorajsza wizyta cioci Alicji. Wchodzę akurat wtedy, kiedy ojciec z przekleństwem i pięściami doskakuje do mamy. W następnej sekundzie osuwa się nieprzytomny po ścianie, odrzucony klątwą. Jutro już nie będzie niczego pamiętać. Widzę różdżkę w ręku mamy, nieznaczny ruch i niewerbalne Oblivate. Dyskretnie biorę zapasową różdżkę i idę do piwnicy warzyć. Na starym stole stoi wyszczerbiony kociołek. Lekkim ruchem różdżki rozpalam ogień. Tnę kiełki, miażdżę strąki, dodaję sok. Powtarzające się, metodyczne ruchy rąk mają w sobie coś uspokajającego, rozluźniam się i skupiam nad pracą, od czasu do czasu zaglądając do starego podręcznika eliksirów mojej mamy. Przepis nie jest zbyt dokładny, ma trochę błędów i nieścisłości ale jak mówi mama mam talent do warzenia i intuicyjnie wyczuwam co trzeba zrobić. Mama mówi, że to po Gauntach (to ród czarodziejów z którym jesteśmy spokrewnieni). Gauntowie słynęli z talentu do warzycielstwa, ale ja uwielbiam czytać książki o różnych składnikach eliksirów i jak na siebie wpływają, więc to również gruntowna wiedza, chyba? Warząc myślę o Lily... Podoba mi się i lubię z nią być. Mam żal do ojca o to, że mnie olewa, że nie interesuje się mną jakby mnie w ogóle nie było. Pamiętam, że kiedyś było inaczej... Kiedyś, jak miał robotę i nie pił... Zabierał mnie na pikniki do młyna, strugał z kory drzewa łódeczki które puszczaliśmy po rzece. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to ojciec jest przegraną stroną w małżeństwie. Mimo że wrzeszczy, i że pokazuje swoją agresję, to jest zupełnie bezbronny wobec magii mojej mamy... Wobec jakiejkolwiek magii. Taka słabość budzi moją pogardę. Oczywiście, mógłby poskarżyć się w Ministerstwie, ale jedyny kontakt jaki ma z magicznym światem jest przez mamę, mama jest czarownicą i ma prawo używać czarów w domu, i tak koło się zamyka. Wygaszam ogień i idę spać. Eliksir musi kisić się jeszcze kilka godzin.

Rano kończę eliksir. Dzisiaj nie mam lekcji bo mama źle się czuje, boli ja głowa i nie ma nastroju do zajęć dydaktycznych. Zalewam płatki mlekiem, jem śniadanie, po czym idę za rzekę, do domu Lily i wywołuję ją stukając w okno kamykiem który lewituję wzrokiem.

\- Wystarczy dodać trzy krople do soku, - lakonicznie ją informuję, dając eliksir. - Spotkamy się po południu, nad rzeką.

Lily ma wyrzuty sumienia ale przekonuję ją, że Petunia pewno nie ma dzisiaj innych planów poza dokuczaniem i przeszkadzaniem nam.

xxx

Wśród drzew i krzewów, na zielonym brzegu rzeki ustawiam kociołek i na mugolski sposób rozpalam ogień.

-Pokażę Ci, jak się przyrządza eliksir leczący z pryszczy, będziesz mogła dać go Petunii. Do tego eliksiru jest potrzebna suszona pokrzywa, kły węża, rogate ślimaki i kolce jeżozwierza. Trzeba dokładnie ukruszyć kły węża, pociąć na równe krótkie odcinki kolce jeżozwierza, o tak.

Kruszymy i tniemy... Lily patrzy na mnie z podziwem.

-Teraz trzeba uwarzyć rogate ślimaki, - mówię.

Do wywaru ze ślimaków dodajemy pokrzywę i sproszkowane kły węża.

-Ważne, żeby wygasić ogień przed dodaniem kolców, bo eliksir wybuchnie - objaśniam Lily. Zdejmuję kociołek z ognia, dodaję kolce jeżozwierza i mieszam kilka razy. Płyn przyjmuje barwę ciemnoniebieską, jest klarowny, taki jak powinien być. Przelewam płyn do butelki, zamykam ją i podaję koleżance. Lily jest pod wrażeniem. Odprowadzam ją do domu i żegnamy się do jutra.

Na drugi dzień, spotykamy się jak zwykle po południu, na palcu zabaw. Lily jest szczęśliwa i uśmiechnięta.

-Wiesz,- mówi, -jak wczoraj wróciłam to Tunia siedziała w pokoju i nie chciała wyjść. Powiedziałam mamie, że zaniosę Tuni kolację. Antidotum dodałam na schodach.

-Nie pomyliłaś eliksirów?- Uśmiecham się.

-Nie, - odpowiada Lily.- Dzisiaj rano nie było już śladu po pryszczach. Chodź, pójdziemy na lody do tej lodziarni w centrum handlowym. Ja stawiam, tata dał mi pieniądze.

Trochę zazdroszczę Lily, że rodzice tak o nią dbają. I nie chodzi mi o pieniądze bo co to za problem przelewitować portfel... Tylko chciałbym, żeby ojciec i mama trochę bardziej interesowali się mną i troszczyli o mnie. Przy Lily nigdy niczego nie ukradnę. Zaczęła by mną pogardzać i nie spotykałaby się ze mną gdyby się zorientowała, że jestem złodziejem. Spacerujemy z Lily w tłumie kupujących, jemy lody, oglądamy wystawy sklepowe, rozmawiamy i śmiejemy się. Mam jej tyle do opowiedzenia o czarodziejskim świecie... O pubie Toma, o ulicy Pokątnej, trochę o swojej magicznej rodzinie. Lily nie ma żadnego problemu z moim wyglądem widocznie myśli, że tak wyglądają czarodzieje.

xxx

Rodzice Lily zaprosili mnie do kina na absolutny hit sezonu, film o Frankensztajnie. To jest Brytyjski film dopiero co wchodzący na ekrany. Idziemy w sobotę, ja, Lily, jej rodzice i Petunia. Pod kinem jest tłok, biletów już nie ma od kilku dni. Dawno nie byłem w mugolskim kinie. Kiedyś jak ojciec miał pracę, to zabierał mnie do kina na śmieszne filmy o kaczorze Donaldzie i myszce Miki. Wchodzimy do sali kinowej, z trudem znajdujemy miejsca i siadamy. Po kilku minutach rozpoczyna się seans. Dla mugoli film jest chyba straszny, bo głośno piszczą i krzyczą. Dla mnie Frankensztajn jest inferiusem, a ten doktor to chyba jakiś czarnoksiężnik. Tylko po co ten prąd? Dzielę się swoimi przemyśleniami z Lily i kątem oka widzę, że jej rodzice są nieco zaszokowani. Po filmie idziemy na lunch do niewielkiej, kameralnej restauracji. Rozmawiamy oczekując na zamówienie, i rodzice Lily wypytują mnie o edukację. Opowiadam czego uczę się w domu, uchylam nieco rąbka tajemnic czarodziejskiego świata bo wiem, że Lily jako magicznie obdarzona będzie mogła uczyć się w Howgarcie. Na rodzicach Lily te informacje robią duże wrażenie. Po tym co usłyszeli, zaczynają traktować mnie inaczej, z większym zaufaniem. Późnym popołudniem wracam do domu szczęśliwy, jak już dawno nie byłem. To jest moje najlepsze lato.

Mama ma gorszy okres, jest apatyczna, nie interesuje się mną i nie mamy lekcji. W domu nie ma co jeść, ale nie przeszkadza mi to, jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. Po załatwieniu na dzielnicy moich potrzeb aprowizacyjnych, idę na drugą stronę rzeki, do Lily. Z Lily spotykamy się prawie codziennie bo od czasu pamiętnego kinowego seansu rodzice nie boją się tak o nią i Petunia już nie chodzi za nami. Idziemy na Spinner,s End ale nie proszę Lily do siebie. Robimy dla pani Olsen cięższe zakupy, kupujemy olej, mąkę, mleko i cukier. Dźwigam to wszystko pomagając sobie trochę magią. Pani Olsen jest starą, schorowaną, samotną kobietą, jej mąż zmarł a dzieci wyjechały za pracą. Dostaję jakieś drobne za pomoc, i idziemy z Lily na lody do centrum. Śmiejemy się, trochę wariujemy, Lily próbuje zmienić kolor włosów mało sympatycznej mugolce, która zaczyna nas pouczać. Z lodami w rękach idziemy na plac zabaw. Dziko huśtamy się na huśtawkach "do samego nieba". W porze obiadu odprowadzam Lily do domu. Po obiedzie dziewczynki jadą z rodzicami na zakupy. Jutro Lily będzie pomagać mamie i siostrze robić gruntowne porządki, cóż, rozpoczyna się mugolska szkoła.


	4. Rozdział 4 Jesień

Jesień

Mama czuje się trochę lepiej, ale nadal jest smutna. Wznawiamy lekcje. Uczę się o wilkołakach, wampirach i animagach. Wilkołaki są dla mnie odrażające. Nie przepadam za zwierzętami, nigdy nie będę chciał być animagiem. Po lekcjach udaję się na "swój " śmietnik koło marketu. Można tam znaleźć przeterminowane puszki z mięsem, pieczywo, płatki, mleko. Idę powoli i zatrzymuję się nieopodal. Kurwa, coś jest nie tak, myślę. I faktycznie, zza śmietnika i pobliskich domów wychodzi banda kulawego Johna. Cofam się trochę aby nie dać się okrążyć. Och, jak gardzę mugolami za ten ich tupet, pewność siebie i ten śmieszny brak mocy, bezradność wobec najprostszego zaklęcia.

\- Co kurwa Snape, strach obleciał?- Drwi ze mnie kulawy John.

\- Nie pieprz John, zabieraj ferajnę i spadajcie.

Kilku mugoli w różnym wieku... Starszych i młodszych ode mnie. Nie realizują obowiązku szkolnego. Ciekawe, jak im się to udaje bez Oblivate? Ojciec Johna chleje razem z moim. Przed kilkoma laty stracił pracę. Z tego co wiem, matka John,a też pije. John i jego młodszy brat mają ciężkie życie.

\- Będziesz inaczej śpiewał, jak cię pogłaszczę kosą, - cedzi przez zęby John.

Kurwa, teren taki, że nie ma czym rzucić. Muszę ich poranić ale tak, żeby mogli uciec, bo jak nie to narobią krzyku, zlecą się ludzie, przyjedzie policja, pogotowie i nie dobiorę się do śmietnika... A jestem cholernie głodny... No i nie może mnie widzieć zbyt wielu mugoli bo mama wszystkich nie zoblivatuje. Spluwam przez zaciśnięte zęby i wycofuję się jeszcze trochę do tyłu.

\- Ty? Z twoim celem nie trafisz w dupę słonia, - drażnię go.

Koncentruję się i dokładnie, beznamiętnie, obserwuję teren. Ułamek sekundy i nóż leci w moją stronę. John jest cholernie szybki, jego ruch jest prawie niezauważalny, ale ja jestem szybszy. Błyskawicznie uchylam się, wzrokiem przechwytuję nóż i lewitując go walę w nogę próbującego zajść mnie od tyłu mugola. Krzyk wzmaga we mnie agresję i moją magię, w jakiś dziwny sposób podnieca mnie. Magią rozrywam zamknięcie śmietnika i metalowymi skrzydłami walę w Johna i jego dwóch kamratów. Powoli podchodzę obserwując piątego, młodszego ode mnie chłopaka, ale wszyscy uciekają. Lewituję jedzenie: karton przeterminowanego mleka, puszkę mięsa, chleb, ukrywam to wszystko pod peleryną i szybko odchodzę. Idę na drugą stronę rzeki do parku, gdzie spokojnie jem lunch. Nie obawiam się, że spotkam Lily bo jest w szkole. Widujemy się teraz rzadziej, zwykle w weekendy, bo Lily późno przyjeżdża ze szkoły i musi się uczyć. Ja też dużo się uczę. Oprócz tego, co przerabiam z mamą, czytam książki o eliksirach i dużo o czarnej magii, zaklęciach, urokach. Czytając marzę o tym, jakich to zaklęć użyję na bandach mugoli z Cokeworth. Coraz więcej jest ich na ulicach bo młyn plajtuje. Nienawidzę ich. Gdyby tylko te głupie Ministerstwo zezwoliło na polowania na mugoli...

Wałęsam się po mieście, mugole mają przerwę na lunch, jest tłoczno. Jakiemuś idącemu przede mną frajerowi portfel wystaje z tylnej kieszeni i aż się prosi. Wpatruję się w portfel, rozchylam pelerynę i portfel ląduje w mojej kieszeni. Powoli wycofuję się i idę do parku. Rozglądam się, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i szybko przeglądam portfel trzymając go przez materiał szaty. Biorę pieniądze, tylko tyle żeby wystarczyło dzisiaj na jedzenie, resztę owijam w papier i wkładam do dziupli. Portfel dyskretnie wyrzucam na śmietnik. Odwiedzam kilka tanich jadłodajni i najadam się do syta. Gdy wolnym krokiem wracam na Spinner,s End, jest już ciemno. Przechodząc obok domu Lily widzę zapalone światło w jej pokoju na piętrze. Lily się uczy, po chwili do pokoju wchodzi jej mama, śmieją się z czegoś, chyba żartują. Mama wychodzi i zwalczam pokusę, żeby kamykiem zapukać w okno. Przechodzę przez mostek na rzece i kieruję się w stronę domu. Gdy mijam knajpę w której zwykle pije mój ojciec, z wnętrza wytacza się jakiś wściekły, pijany mugol i chwyta mnie za ramię.

\- Co jest, kurwa - wrzeszczę i wyrywam się.

Poznaję go, to stary Johna i Bartiego.

-Ty gówniane ścierwo,- słyszę.- Omal nie zabiłeś nożem mojego syna! Nóż uszkodził mu tętnicę, jest w szpitalu, wykrwawił się prawie na śmierć. Zapłacisz za to, już się nie wymigasz.

W pierwszej chwili nie wiem o co chodzi, chyba ten chłopak który próbował zajść mnie od tyłu i oberwał kosą to był młodszy brat Johna, myślę szybko.

\- Nie mam żadnego noża i nigdy nie miałem, - wrzeszczę, - to nóż Johna, to on rzucił we mnie ale nie trafił! Zaatakowali mnie całą bandą, Barty podchodził z boku, mówiłem John,owi żeby nie rzucał, bo nie trafi!

Z knajpy wychodzi mój ojciec. Śmierdzi piwem.

-Zostaw go Jack,- warczy, -chłopak nie ma żadnego noża, jutro na policji się wyjaśni.

Ojciec chwyta mnie za ramię i ciągnie do domu. Jak dobrze, że nie mam przy sobie kradzionych pieniędzy, bo to by jeszcze pogorszyło sprawę. W domu stary rzuca mnie na fotel i żąda wyjaśnień.

-Ja naprawdę nie dotykałem tego noża i to nie był mój nóż,- mówię.- John rzucił we mnie, ale trafił w brata.

Rodzice w milczeniu patrzą na mnie, są poważni.

-Dużo osób to widziało,- informuje mnie ojciec.

-Czy naprawdę nie dotykałeś tego noża?- Pyta mama.

-Nie dotykałem,- mówię.

Czuję, że mama przeczesuje mój umysł w poszukiwaniu prawdy. To jest bardzo nieprzyjemne.

-Nie rób tak!- Przerywam kontakt wzrokowy.

-Mam nadzieję, że mówisz prawdę, bo inaczej będziesz miał poważne kłopoty. Jeżeli kłamiesz, to lepiej dla ciebie byłoby dzisiaj wyjechać.

-Nie kłamię,- mówię rozdrażniony.- Nie dotykałem tego noża.

-Jutro o dziesiątej mam się z nim zgłosić na policji, - informuje nas ojciec.

Zasypiam niespokojny. Nie chcę ukrywać się na Pokątnej u cioci, ale też nie chcę być zabrany do mugolskiego poprawczaka. Wstaję wcześnie rano, myję się (a Merlin świadkiem, że rzadko chce mi się umyć), ojciec też się myje, wkłada czyste ubranie i po śniadaniu idziemy na posterunek. Składam wyjaśnienia, mówię że to nie jest mój nóż, że nawet go nie dotykałem, że John ze swoją bandą mnie zaczepili, John rzucił nożem ale nie trafił we mnie. Sympatyczna policjantka pobiera odciski ze wszystkich moich palców. Czekamy na korytarzu. Po godzinie jesteśmy znowu proszeni i okazuje się, że nie ma moich odcisków na pieprzonym nożu. Zeznania mugoli też są korzystne dla mnie, wiele ludzi słyszało jak krzyczeliśmy do siebie, jak John groził mi kosą a ja drwiłem z jego precyzji. Puszczają mnie wolno i jestem oczyszczony z zarzutów. Idę do parku bo mama jest zdenerwowana i dzisiaj nie będzie lekcji. Siadam na ławce i dyskretnie obserwuję, czy jestem sam, czy nie wlecze się za mną "ogon". Podchodzę do drzewa, staję bokiem, jedną ręką wyciągam kutasa i odlewam się, a drugą wyciągam z dziupli pieniądze. Odchodzę kilka kroków i od niechcenia rozglądam się. Nikt mnie nie obserwuje. Rozdzielam pieniądze, te "na dzisiaj" wkładam do zewnętrznej kieszeni peleryny, pozostałą część ukrywam w jednej z wewnętrznych kieszeni, głęboko pod żabim skrzekiem. Wolnym krokiem idę do centrum, kupuję jedzenie i kieruję się w stronę domu Lily. Jem po drodze. Lily dziś wcześnie skończyła lekcje, jest piątek. Wzrokiem lewituję kamyk delikatnie uderzając w jej okno. Widzę jak Lily uśmiecha się, wychodzi z pokoju, po chwili otwiera drzwi i zaprasza mnie do środka.

-Cześć, - mówię. - Pójdziemy na lody? Ja stawiam. Dostałem trochę pieniędzy do cioci Alicji, - gładko kłamię.

-Cześć,- odpowiada Lily, - dobrze.

Mówię -dzień dobry- pani Evans i wychodzimy z Lily do lodziarni. Kupuję dwie duże porcje lodów. Lily ślicznie wygląda w ciemnozielonej bluzce, z burzą kasztanowych włosów. Jej zielone oczy uśmiechają się do mnie, gdy mówi co było w szkole. Opowiadam Lily o eliksirze który będę warzyć i o tym, że nazbierałem żabiego skrzeku. Lily też chce warzyć, więc umawiamy się na niedzielne popołudnie. Idziemy do parku, pokazuję jej jak się zbiera żabi skrzek do eliksirów, zrywamy jemiołę i trochę liści bluszczu. Robi się ciemno i odprowadzam Lily do domu. Idąc, szuramy nogami po opadłych liściach unosząc je naszą magią ku górze... Jakby wokół nas wiał silny wiatr.

xxx

Na drugi dzień, rano, siedzę w kuchni i czytam na głos baśń Beedle,a o trzech braciach. Na poniedziałek mam napisać streszczenie z tego opowiadania. Mama przepytuje mnie z eliksirów i opowiada o księżycach Jowisza. Rodzice są nieco wytrąceni z równowagi, ojciec nerwowo chodzi po domu, a mama żąda wyjaśnień o co tak naprawdę mi poszło z mugolami. Niechętnie tłumaczę, że nie chcieli mnie dopuścić do śmietnika, tego za marketem gdzie zwykle można znaleźć jakieś jedzenie w puszkach. Mama denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej, mówi żebym tam nie chodził, bo to się źle dla mnie skończy. To niby gdzie, kurwa, mam iść jak jestem głodny, myślę wściekły, kradzież jest bardziej niebezpieczna niż grzebanie po śmietnikach, można szybciej wpaść w kłopoty. Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy od wizyty cioci jest w domu obiad. Pogoda robi się deszczowa, więc pytam czy mógłbym w niedzielę przyprowadzić koleżankę, bo chcemy razem warzyć. Mama przypatruje mi się uważnie, ta... Miętosi w ustach jakieś słowo... Mugolaczka mówi wreszcie ale jestem pewny, że nie tego słowa chciała użyć.

-Tak, - odpowiadam, - ma na imię Lily i mieszka za rzeką.


	5. Rozdział 5 Severus

Severus

Nazywam się Lily Evans, mam 11 lat i jestem z Cokeworth. Mieszkam z rodzicami i siostrą w domu na przedmieściach. Mama jest urzędniczką, a tata logistykiem w dużej firmie. Powodzi nam się nieźle. Chodzę do 6 klasy i niedługo czeka mnie wybór szkoły. Mam dwa lata starszą siostrę, Petunię, ale nie mam koleżanek. To dlatego, że jestem inna... Zawsze byłam. Kiedy jestem zdenerwowana, kiedy ktoś drażni się ze mną, to dziwne rzeczy dzieją się wokół mnie. Raz koleżance zmienił się kolor włosów, innej zaczął lecieć katar z nosa, a pod Mery rozpadło się krzesło jak złośliwe zajęła moje miejsce w klasie. Z tego powodu była wielka afera, a dyrektor bardzo się zdenerwował bo krzesło było nowe i trzeba było pisać protokół ... Koleżanki w jakiś sposób wiążą te dziwne zdarzenia ze mną i nie lubią mnie, mam wrażenie, że się trochę mnie boją, nie chcą mieć ze mną do czynienia i unikają mnie. Oczywiście, rodzice widzą te różne dziwne rzeczy które się wokół mnie dzieją. Tata nic na to nie mówi, a mama każe mi tego nie robić, jakbym miała na TO jakiś wpływ... To znaczy kazała, póki dwa lata temu nie poznała Severusa. Severus jest dziwnym chłopcem... Jest tak samo dziwny jak ja. To on mi powiedział, że jestem czarownicą tak samo jak on i jego mama. Sev opowiada mi o świecie czarodziejów i to jest niesamowite, jak bajka, nigdy bym w to wszystko nie uwierzyła, gdyby nie te nasze umiejętności... I ta szkoła dla czarodziejów, Hogwart. Bardzo bym chciała tam się uczyć, śnię o Hogwarcie. Tunia śmieje się ze mnie, że takiej szkoły nie ma. Tunia nie lubi Severusa bo jest biedny, źle ubrany, często niedomyty i nie wyraża się tak elegancko jak jej koledzy z prywatnego gimnazjum. No i ta dzielnica wokół młyna gdzie on mieszka... Severus powiedział mi, że w czarodziejskim świecie liczą się moc i umiejętności magiczne. Dlatego Severus dużo się uczy. W przyszłości chciałby warzyć eliksiry i sprzedawać je potrzebującym oraz do szpitala dla czarodziejów. Tunia uważa, że Severus jak każdy chłopak ze Spinner,s End jest bandytą i złodziejem, ale to nieprawda. Sev jest taki jak ja i nie robi nikomu krzywdy. Może nie jest bogaty i wygląda nietypowo, ale czarodzieje ubierają się inaczej niż mugole, a jego mama nie przywiązuje wagi do "mugolskiego" ubrania. Moja mama początkowo była przerażona Severusem, jego wyglądem i zachowaniem ale gdy zorientowała się, że Sev umie robić takie rzeczy jak ja, że to nie jest nic dziwnego, że jest uczony w domu, i że w wieku jedenastu lat pójdzie do szkoły z internatem dla dzieci magicznie obdarzonych, to zmieniła zdanie o nim. Bardzo chciałabym mieć różdżkę i wyczyniać nią takie rzeczy o których opowiada Severus. Eliksiry też są fajne, to coś takiego jak lekarstwa i trucizny, ale nie jestem tak zafascynowana warzeniem jak Sev. Skracam jego imię, a on to wyraźnie lubi, lubi jak zwracam się do niego po imieniu bo tak mało osób to robi. Sev mieszka w strasznej dzielnicy i tak jak ja nie ma kolegów. Jest miłym, sympatycznym, wrażliwym chłopcem. Boję się jak sam wraca wieczorem do domu, że ktoś go napadnie i zrobi mu krzywdę. Kilka razy warzyłam u Severusa eliksiry (to znaczy Sev warzył a ja mu pomagałam), ale Sev raczej nie prosi mnie do siebie. Jego rodzice często się kłócą, ojciec wraca pijany... Sev na gwiazdkę podarował mi niesamowity prezent, niezwykle "wciągające" bajki dla dzieci czarodziejów. Ja dałam mu moją ulubioną książkę "Dzieci z Bullerbyn" i dużo słodyczy.

Z Severusem najczęściej spotykamy się na placu zabaw lub nad rzeką. W nadrzecznych chaszczach i zaroślach nikt nam nie przeszkadza i możemy swobodnie rozmawiać. Pewnego ciepłego, wiosennego dnia, gdy siedzimy naprzeciw siebie po turecku na "naszym" miejscu, proszę go aby jeszcze raz opowiedział mi o więzieniu dla czarodziejów i o dementorach. Sev zdjął pelerynę i zamyślony zapatrzył się na lśniącą we wiosennym słońcu rzekę.

\- Po co ci to wiedzieć?- Pyta po chwili cichym głosem odwracając wzrok od rzeki i spoglądając na mnie.

\- Boję się, że jeżeli nawet przez przypadek źle użyję magię, to trafię do tego strasznego więzienia. Sev, - pytam po chwili, - czy to ma znaczenie, że moi rodzice są mugolami?

Sev zapewnia mnie, że na pewno nie trafię do Azkabanu, że tam trafiają źli ludzie, przestępcy, że do Azkabanu nie trafiają dzieci za przypadkowe użycie magii. Przyjaciel zastanawia się przez chwilę po czym mówi, że nie ma żadnej różnicy pomiędzy czarodziejami urodzonymi w magicznych i niemagicznych rodzinach. To mnie uspokaja, bo nie chciałabym być inna w czarodziejskim świecie. Biorę patyk wyobrażając sobie, że trzymam w ręku różdżkę i rzucam nią zaklęcia, gdy zza pnia drzewa wypada Petunia.

\- Tuniu!- krzyczę.

Jestem trochę zdziwiona i trochę uradowana, a Sev jest wściekły i zdenerwowany. Czarodziej zarzuca Petunii, że nas szpieguje, a Tunia w odwecie czepia się jego ubrania i wtedy od drzewa odrywa się konar waląc Petunię w ramię. Tunia ucieka z płaczem.

-To ty zrobiłeś, - wrzeszczę na Severusa, - zraniłeś ją!

Sev zaprzecza mało przekonująco, a ja biegnę za Tunią. Na szczęście, nie stało się nic poważnego, tylko siniak na ramieniu. Jak się nad tym zastanawiam to wiem, że nie było w tym winy Severusa. Był zdenerwowany, nie kontrolował swojej magii, tak jak ja w szkole gdy pod Mary rozpadło się krzesło. Dzielę się swoimi przemyśleniami z mamą i mama przyznaje mi rację. Po tym incydencie mama zakazuje Tuni podglądać nas i wyśmiewać Severusa.

xxx

Wreszcie nadchodzi ten dzień, na który tak długo czekałam. Odwiedza nas nauczycielka z Hogwartu, młoda, bardzo zasadnicza kobieta w szkockim stroju. Opowiada rodzicom o szkole i późniejszych możliwościach pracy. Wyjaśnia rodzicom kim jestem. Dzięki Severusowi, te wiadomości nie wywołują już takiego szoku. Dostaję spis podręczników, przyborów i ubrań jakie muszę mieć oraz sowę, za którą płacą rodzice. Będziemy mogli wysłać zamówienie nie ruszając się z domu. Profesor McGonagall, bo tak nazywa się ta dziwna osoba, informuje rodziców jak są przeliczane funty na pieniądze czarodziejów (galeony, knuty).

Sev dostał list z wykazem podręczników i potrzebnych rzeczy przez sowę. Zakupy zrobi kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, na Pokątnej.

xxx

Po zakończeniu roku szkolnego, byłyśmy z rodzicami na cudownych wakacjach we Francji. Na drugi dzień po powrocie, biegnę spotkać się z Severusem. Biedny Sev, nigdzie nie wyjeżdżał na wakacje. Idziemy nad rzekę, na "nasze" miejsce.

\- w Hogwarcie są cztery rywalizujące ze sobą domy, - mówi Sev. - Moja mama, jak prawie cała rodzina, była w Syltherinie i ja też chciałbym tam trafić. To jest dom dla ambitnych, chcących zrobić karierę czarodziejów. W Syltherinie jest duża rywalizacja, ale też jest szansa na dobre ustawienie się w życiu, no wiesz, przyjaźnie z ludźmi z dobrych domów, mających wpływowych, bogatych rodziców. Ravenclav też jest dobry dla bardzo zdolnych czarodziejów, chcących się uczyć. Mama mówiła mi, że absolwenci tego domu to często ludzie mający "głowy w chmurach", pomimo genialności niezaradni życiowo i dziwaczni, nawet w magicznym świecie. Hufflepuff jest dla minimalistów, ludzi mało ambitnych, ceniących dobry stół i przyjaciół a do Gryffindoru trafiają pozbawieni sprytu idioci uważający, że zawsze mają rację.

Nie wiem do jakiego domu chciałabym trafić. Trochę boję się Syltherinu, bo pomimo zapewnień Seva wiem, że będę się różnić od dzieci pochodzących z magicznych rodzin, no bo o czym mam z nimi rozmawiać? Sev może się pochwalić jak to mama zoblivatowała mugolskich urzędników Departamentu Edukacyjnego, a ja co powiem? Mam dość bycia inną, więc odpada także Ravenclav. I nie chcę być idiotką. Zostaje Hufflepuff. Dzielę się swoimi przemyśleniami z Severusem.

\- Tylko nie Hufflepuff! -Sev łapie się za głowę.- Mało kto chce tam być. Ten dom jest dobry dla leni którzy przez koneksje rodzinne są już ustawieni i nie dbają o karierę.

Nie podoba mi się to wszystko i jestem trochę przygnębiona tym co usłyszałam, a Sev dalej opowiada mi szkole.

-Wiesz, jest dwóch prefektów, to uczniowie ze starszych lat, chłopak i dziewczyna, są od kontaktów z nauczycielami, pilnowania porządku i mogą zabierać punkty, tak jak nauczyciele. Jak podpadniesz nauczycielowi, to masz szlaban ale nie bój się, woźny do mój dalszy wujek, syn cioci Alicji więc mam nadzieję, że będzie nas traktował ulgowo na szlabanach. Dormitorium Sylterinu jest poniżej poziomu wody w jeziorze, wypełnia je cudowna, zielona poświata, pod kolor twoich oczu, - Sev lekko się uśmiecha, -dobrze by ci tam było.

\- Mówiłeś, że trafiają tam dzieci z czarodziejskich, tradycyjnych rodzin czystej krwi.

\- Nie tylko, - Sev nagle markotnieje, - i co z tego?

\- Nie chciałabym źle się czuć w nowej szkole, już mi wystarczy, że w poprzedniej byłam inna.

Robi się chłodno, więc wracamy powoli do domu. Sev odprowadza mnie i żegnamy się do jutra. Wakacje mijają mi niespiesznie, spotykam się codziennie z Severusem, dużo rozmawiamy o Hogwarcie i o czarodziejskim świecie. Odkrywam, że ze światem "mugoli", jak mówi Sev, niewiele mnie łączy. Nigdy nie miałam bliskich koleżanek a teraz, po zakończeniu szkoły, wszystkie kontakty się urwały. Nikt mnie nie odwiedza, żadna z koleżanek nie ma dla mnie czasu. Gdyby nie Sev, to sama bym siedziała w domu lub wałęsała się po mieście. Pewnego dnia, gdy wieczorem wróciłam z Sev,em do domu, to czekała na mnie miła niespodzianka. Sowy przyniosły moje szkolne książki i bardzo ekscytuję się tym. Umawiamy się na jutro rano, Sev przyjdzie do mnie i będziemy razem oglądać podręczniki.


	6. Rozdział 6 Pokątna

Pokątna

Ojciec awanturuje się a mama ma gorsze dni, jest smutna, nie interesuje się mną i znowu nie mam lekcji. Robię sobie śniadanie: płatki, trochę mleka i idę do domu państwa Evans. Lily już dostała książki do Hogwartu, jej rodzice są na tyle bogaci, że stać ich na zamówienie książek pocztą. Lily pojedzie na Pokątną kilka dni przed szkołą jedynie po to, aby wybrać różdżkę. Dzwonię do drzwi i otwiera mi pani Evans.

\- Dzień dobry,- mówię.

\- Dzień dobry, Severusie, - odpowiada mama Lily i uśmiecha się.- Idź na górę, Lily już czeka na ciebie.

Biegnę po schodach do pokoju Lily.

\- Cześć.

\- Cześć,- odpowiada pochylona nad książką Lily i też się uśmiecha.

Oglądam pachnące nowością książki: Transmutację i Historię Magii Bathildy Bagshot. Lily jest skupiona nad "Tysiącem ziół ..". Popatrz Severusie, ten eliksir na czyraki warzyliśmy dwa lata temu! Kartkuję "Obronę Przed Czarną Magią t. I " i uśmiecham się kpiąco. Proste klątwy i przeciw uroki... Zbyt proste jak dla mnie. Na szczęście, Lily skupiona nad książką nie widzi wyrazu mojej twarzy. Odkładam "Obronę.." i przywołuję na twarz uśmiech.

\- Będzie nam łatwo w pierwszej klasie, przynajmniej z eliksirów. Jak Petunia? Bardzo zaszokowana?

\- Chyba mnie nie lubi, - mówi Lily. - Ale pożyczyła książkę z zaklęć do poczytania.

\- Ach, to dlatego nie mogę znaleźć tej książki. Może się już z nią zapoznała?- Kpiąco pytam.

Lily zerka na mnie znad podręcznika do eliksirów.

\- Więc chodźmy do niej, najwyżej wieczorem znowu jej pożyczę tą książkę.

Pokój Petunii także jest na piętrze, tuż obok pokoju Lily. Pukamy do drzwi. Odpowiada nam cisza, więc Lily naciska klamkę i wchodzimy. W pokoju Petunii, inaczej niż u Lily gdzie panuje artystyczny nieład, wszystko jest poukładane "pod sznurek". Lily bierze z biurka książkę do zaklęć a ja widzę na półce list z pieczęcią Hogwartu? Podekscytowany informuję o tym przyjaciółkę.

\- Mugolka dostała list z Hogwartu? To niemożliwe, może to jest list do ciebie?

Zdziwiona Lily bierze list i czytamy go razem. To jest jednak list do Petunii, w którym dyrektor w grzeczny sposób odmawia jej przyjęcia do szkoły.

\- To Tunia chce iść do Hogwartu? - Lily jest bardzo zdziwiona. - Myślałam, że nienawidzi magii a ona po prostu mi zazdrości. Tak mi przykro. Muszę z nią porozmawiać.

\- Lepiej nie, - mówię. -To nic nie zmieni. Nigdy nie będzie czarownicą.

Wracamy do pokoju Lily, aby czytać nowe książki. Mama Lily częstuje mnie obiadem. Dzisiaj wcześniej wracam do domu, bo deportuję się z ciocią Alicją na Pokątną. Będę tam przez kilka dni. Umawiamy się z Lily w piątek, przed Dziurawym Kotłem.

Mama ma gorsze dni. Podłoga lepi się od brudu, w zlewie stoją nie pozmywane naczynia, a mama siedzi na krześle w kuchni wpatrzona w jeden punkt. Ojca nie ma. Wieczorem przychodzi ciocia Alicja, wzdycha i przez chwilę pociesza mamę, po czym zabiera mnie i aportuje nas na Pokątnej... I jestem w innym świecie. Mimo później pory na ulicy jest gwarno, widzę stoiska z amuletami, sklep z miotłami, sklep z magicznymi stworzeniami. Czarodzieje w eleganckich szatach przechadzają się, robią zakupy. Mijamy bank Gringota do którego zapraszają dwa gobliny i przy końcu uliczki już widzę ciociny sklepik. Wchodzimy zewnętrznymi schodami do małego, czystego, schludnego mieszkanka znajdującego się nad sklepem. Bardzo lubię tu być.

\- Cześć,- mówię do Argusa, syna cioci, i śmieję się.

\- Cześć,- odpowiada Argus i wali mnie po plecach.

Są wakacje i Argus miał trochę wolnego, ale dzisiaj musi już wracać do Hogwartu. Myję się w miednicy, przebieram się w czystą szatę przygotowaną przez ciocię i siadam do stołu.

-W Hogwarcie masz się zwracać do mnie z szacunkiem, bez spoufalania,- mówi cioteczny wujek.

-Dobrze, - przytakuję.

Krewny ma zgryźliwą minę i sprawia wrażenie wiecznie niezadowolonego. Nie dziwię się, bo jest charłakiem i najmarniejszy czarodziej nim pogardza. Wychowując się na Pokątnej, Argus nie miał możliwości poznania i wtopienia się w świat mugoli. Nie ułatwiała tego od wielu pokoleń czystej krwi rodzina. Ciocia nie oddała syna mugolskiej rodzinie na wychowanie i uważam, że poświęciła się dla niego. W czarodziejskiej części Londynu Argus jest traktowany tak, jak niepełnosprawny umysłowo człowiek wśród mugoli, jak głupi Pete od Davidsonów w mojej dzielnicy któremu dzieciaki dokuczają, a Pete nie jest w stanie się obronić. Cioci było ciężko, dopóki Argus nie zaczął pracować w Hogwarcie. Po kolacji odprowadzamy Argusa do autobusu. Wychodzimy przed Dziurawy Kocioł i ciocia machnięciem różdżki przyzywa Błędnego Rycerza. Po krótkim pożegnaniu wracamy do domu. Śpię w łóżku Argusa, zasypiam jak tylko przykładam głowę do poduszki.

Na drugi dzień, od rana pomagam cioci w sklepie. Lubię to, bo ciocia sprzedaje zioła które w większości rozpoznaję, ale są też rzadkie zioła których nie znam. Ciocia opowiada mi o nich gdy nie ma klientów i uczy je rozpoznawać, opowiada jak, gdzie i kiedy je zbierać. To są bardzo ciekawe informacje, na przykład tojad ma magiczne właściwości zebrany w sierpniu, przy świetle księżyca w pełni, na górskich łąkach. O pierwszej po południu ciocia zamyka sklepik, jemy skromny lunch i idziemy na zakupy. W antykwariacie wybieramy brakujące mi szkolne podręczniki, u Madame Mallkin ciocia kupuje mi szatę wyjściową, jedyną nową szatę jaką mam. Szaty robocze dostanę po Argusie, który mimo że charłak i nie chodził do szkoły, to mieszkając na Pokątnej ubierał się tradycyjnie. Cynowy kociołek mam w domu a składniki do eliksirów ciocia zamówiła u swojego dostawcy po cenach hurtowych. Jeszcze tylko różdżka. Idziemy do Ollivandera bo ciocia mówi, że co jak co, ale różdżka musi być nowa i dobrana, na różdżkę nie ma co żałować. Po pomiarach i długich próbach wybiera mnie krótka twarda różdżka z czarnego dębu, z rdzeniem z włókna serca smoka, idealna do rzucania klątw i do walki. Jestem bardzo wdzięczny cioci, że się tak mną zajmuje i o mnie troszczy. Wracając, mijamy sklep z miotłami i ciocia patrzy się na mnie pytająco, ale ja odwracam głowę i krzywię się. Nie lubię mioteł. Kilka lat temu, zaprosiła moją mamę i mnie koleżanka mamy z Hogwartu. Obie aktywnie działały w gargulkowej drużynie Syltherinu. Pani Green, tak jak moja mama czarownica czystej krwi, nie pracowała i zajmowała się wychowywaniem córki, Julii. Dziewczynka zaproponowała, żebyśmy polatali na miotłach i to była katastrofa... Słabo latam i nie mam w domu miotły ale myślałem, że to będzie łatwe, a mało co się nie zabiłem na tej miotle. Julia wylądowała, zeszła z miotły i naśmiewała się ze mnie. Koleżanki pożegnały się chłodno. W oczach pani Green moja mama była gorsza, wykluczona, bo była żoną mugola. To po mężu tej pani donaszam pelerynę... Nie lubię mioteł. Wracamy do domu, o czwartej po południu ciocia otwiera sklep i pracujemy do wieczora. Kolację jemy późno, i zmęczeni całodzienną pracą kładziemy się spać.

Następnego dnia, po skromnym acz pożywnym obiedzie, ciocia zaprosiła mnie na lody. Wracając spotkaliśmy krewnego, Evana Rosiera, z drugim chłopakiem będącym w moim wieku.

\- Dzień dobry ciociu, cześć Severus, to jest Mulciber, będziesz z nim w klasie, - wita się z nami Evan.

Evan jest synem młodszej siostry mojej babci, więc jest moim dalszym wujkiem, tak jak Argus. Jak jeszcze żyli dziadkowie, to spędzaliśmy z Evanem wakacje na wsi ale to było dawno, dziadkowie zmarli jak miałem pięć lat i jakąś w tym czasie ojciec stracił pracę. Potem widziałem Evana zaledwie kilka razy. Jak słyszałem, jego rodzice mają "lewe" interesy na Nokturnie. Evan jest ode mnie trzy lata starszy i zawsze traktował mnie trochę patriarchalnie i pogardliwie na zasadzie nie dość, że młodszy, to jeszcze mieszaniec.

-Cześć Evan, -mówię.

-To jest moja ciocia, a to syn kuzynki,- Evan przedstawia nas koledze.

-Severus Snape

-Michael Mulciber

Podajemy sobie ręce. Ciocia musi wracać do sklepu, ale ja idę z Evanem i z Mike,m na Nokturn. Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu to jest taka Spinner,s End czarodziejskiego świata. Chłopcy wychowali się tutaj i znają każdy kamień. Idziemy w stronę Nokturnu i otoczenie zaczyna zmieniać się. Solidne, zadbane kamienice są zastępowane przez brudne, zaniedbane sklepy i walące się domy z bramami zabitymi deskami. Na ulicy pojawiają się podejrzani ludzie, prostytutki, wszystko tu zionie czarną magią. Pociąga mnie ten świat, ale nie chcę się stoczyć jak mój ojciec. W przyszłości chciałbym być kimś.

\- Mugole coraz bardziej się panoszą,- mówi Mulciber,- coraz trudniej jest robić interesy bo przez to głupie Ministerstwo nie można nic im zrobić.

Mike zaprasza nas na chwilę do mieszkania i bierze amulet na sprzedaż. W domu Mulcibera bieda jest większa niż u mnie. W pokoju są dwaj mali chłopcy, bracia Mike,a i jego mama.

\- Ojciec Mike,a odsiaduje karę w Azkabanie, za potraktowanie klątwą jakiegoś mugola który oszukał go w interesach,- szeptem wyjaśnia mi Evan.

Idziemy do knajpy, gdzie handlarz wymienia amulet na pieniądze.

\- Ktoś się powinien zabrać za tych mugoli, - mówi Mike.

\- Jest taki potężny czarodziej, Czarny Pan,- mówi wolno Evan, - moi rodzice go popierają. Twierdzi, że czarodzieje w naturalny sposób są stworzeni do rządzenia światem. I trzeba nam to umożliwić. Mugole to niewolnicy, trzeba pokazać im gdzie jest ich miejsce.

\- Masz rację, Evan- mówię, bo wiem, jak bezczelni potrafią być mugole i jak bardzo są bezbronni wobec magii.- Trzeba pokazać im gdzie jest ich miejsce.

Czarny Pan... Sprawa, o którą walczy, organizacja którą stworzył... Śmierciożercy. Chciałbym być jednym z nich. Moja mama była w Hogwarcie z Czarnym Panem... Nazywał się wtedy Tom Riddle. To jest jego prawdziwe nazwisko, ale nie wolno o tym mówić. Wieczorem chłopaki odprowadzają mnie na Pokątną, żegnamy się i idę do cioci. Po kolacji, zafascynowany, zaczynam rozmawiać o Czarnym Panu. Ciocia patrzy na mnie jakąś dziwnie, trochę ze współczuciem?

\- Nie angażuj się tak, - mówi.- Jesteś półkrwi. Nie zapominaj o tym.

xxx

W piątek już od rana tkwię przed Dziurawym Kotłem, bo nie mogę doczekać się Lily. Nie widzieliśmy się tylko kilka dni, a już stęskniłem się za nią, za jej oczyma, włosami, śmiechem, bezpośredniością, zapachem, głosem. Wreszcie przyjeżdża z tatą. Parkują samochód obok Dziurawego Kotła. Lily wysiada z auta i bierze mnie w objęcia. Przytulam ją i czuję, że coś dziwnego dzieje się z moim ciałem, coś takiego jak zwyciężam w bójce. Lily odsuwa się, bierze mnie za rękę i wchodzimy do pubu. Tom otwiera nam przejście na Pokątną. Lily ze zdziwienia aż sapie. Ściskając mnie mocno za rękę, obserwuje przechodzących czarodziejów, sklepy, wystawy. Na widok goblinów pan Evans sprawia wrażenie, jakby dopiero teraz uwierzył w czarodziejski świat. Wchodzimy do banku Gringotta i tata Lily wymienia funty na galeony, po czym prowadzę zaszokowane towarzystwo do Ollivandera. Lily jest zachwycona, mówi że tak właśnie wyobrażała sobie Pokątną. Lily została wybrana przez ładną, smukłą, giętką różdżkę z wiązu z rdzeniem z włosa jednorożca. Wracając, odwiedzamy ciociny sklepik. Lily w skupieniu ogląda suszone zioła, maści, mikstury. Ciocia zaprasza nas na obiad. Idziemy na górę, myjemy ręce i siadamy przy stole. Lily z tatą obserwują z zapartym tchem, jak ciocia sprawnie posługując się różdżką napełnia miednicę wodą, nakrywa stół lewitując obrus, serwetki, talerze i sztućce, napełnia miski kartoflami, mięsem, sałatką. Jemy w milczeniu. Po obiedzie pan Evans wypytuje o życie w magicznym świecie i ciocia udziela mu skąpych informacji: Czarodziejów w Anglii zostało niewielu, zwykle żenimy się między sobą, rodziny są spokrewnione, żyjemy na obrzeżach mugolskich miast w małych skupiskach lub w dobrze ukrytych posesjach poza terenami mugolskich siedlisk. Ta część Londynu w której jesteśmy, jest ukryta przed mugolami. W Londynie jest też czarodziejski szpital i Ministerstwo Magii.

Po zjedzeniu obiadu i krótkim odpoczynku, idziemy na lody, stawia tata Lily. Odprowadzając gości do Dziurawego Kotła, spotykamy Rosiera z kumplami, którzy stojąc po drugiej stronie ulicy patrzą z pogardą i nienawiścią na Lily i jej tatę, ale nie zbliżają się. Ciocia piorunuje Rosiera wzrokiem. Żegnamy się po mugolskiej stronie, obok samochodu pana Evans.

-Zobaczymy się w poniedziałek?- Pytam Lily.

-Tato, czy Sev może przyjść do mnie?

-Oczywiście,- odpowiada pan Evans.

Oboje jesteśmy podekscytowani, bo już we wtorek rozpoczyna się szkoła.

xxx

W sobotę pakuję się do starego, ale w bardzo dobrym stanie, eleganckiego, "z duszą" i kiedyś chyba bardzo drogiego kufra cioci. Ciocia uśmiecha się do mnie, ma miłą, starą, pomarszczoną twarz.

\- Niech ci dobrze służy, kochanie.

W niedzielę, po śniadaniu, ciocia aportuje się ze mną na Spinner,s End. Pojutrze jadę do szkoły! Nareszcie odejdę z tego miejsca i z mugolskiego świata!


	7. CZ II HOGWART R 7 Ekspres Hogwart

CZĘŚĆ DRUGA: HOGWART

Rozdział: Ekspres Hogwart

Pierwszego września mama aportuje się ze mną w pobliże dworca King Cross. Rozglądając się, czy nikt nas nie obserwuje, mama pochyla się nad wózkiem bagażowym i dyskretnie przywraca mojemu kufrowi właściwe rozmiary. Pchamy wózek w kierunku peronów i opierając się o barierkę pomiędzy peronami 9 i 10, przechodzimy na magiczny peron 9 i 3/4. Pociąg już czeka, podczepiony do czerwonej lokomotywy z napisem Hogwart. Na peronie jest tłum uczniów i osób odprowadzających, hałas, okrzyki powitań, niektórzy uczniowie już są przebrani w szaty, ogólny rozgardiasz, rodzice pakują kufry do pociągu, sowy trzepoczą skrzydłami w klatkach, koty biegają luzem po peronie... Idziemy z mamą ku tyłowi pociągu. W tłumie dostrzegam Lily wraz z rodziną i przystaję nieopodal, aby obserwować Lily. Mama patrzy na mnie zdziwiona i coś do mnie mówi, ale jej nie słucham. Poznaję pierwszorocznych po tym, że tak jak ja i Lily stoją z rodzinami na uboczu. Starsi uczniowie hałaśliwie witają się z kolegami i stoją w grupkach.

\- ... i jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, wyślij wiadomość przez szkolną sowę, - wychwytuję jakieś zdanie wypowiedziane przez mamę.

\- Dobrze,- odpowiadam zdekoncentrowany, nadal obserwując Lily i starając się zrozumieć o czym rozmawia z Petunią.

Mama jest niezadowolona, ma skwaszoną minę, bo nie lubi pokazywać się publicznie. Została wykluczona z magicznego świata przez małżeństwo z mugolem. Na szczęście, nie spotykamy nikogo znajomego. Mama ładuje kufer do pociągu lewitując go. Żegnamy się, wchodzę do wagonu i zajmuję pusty przedział nieopodal wejścia. Wyglądam przez okno, Lily nadal stoi z rodzicami i z siostrą, i o czymś rozmawiają. Mamy już nie ma, aportowała się w ustronne, zarośnięte krzewami miejsce za domem, bo dom jak na czarodziejską siedzibę przystało, jest magicznie chroniony przed teleportacją. Przebieram się w moją elegancką, wyjściową czarną szatę i błogosławiąc ciocię za ten prezent ustawiam kufer na półce. W międzyczasie pociąg rusza. Idę szukać Lily.

Znajduję ją kilka przedziałów dalej, z nosem przyciśniętym do szyby. Podchodzę do niej zaniepokojony, bo Lily jest smutna i wygląda jakby płakała. W przedziale jest jeszcze dwóch chłopców, chyba w naszym wieku, jeden mały i drobny tak jak ja ale zadufany w sobie, a drugi wysoki, z manierą wielkiego pana. Siadam naprzeciw Lily. Przyjaciółka jest obrażona na mnie i nie chce rozmawiać.

-Co się stało?- Pytam.

-Tunia mnie znienawidziła,- mówi Lily szlochając, - dlatego że przeczytaliśmy ten list od dyrektora Hogwartu.

-No i co z tego?- Pytam zdziwiony.

-Jest moją siostrą!- Lily jest wściekła na mnie i patrzy z odrazą w oczach.

-Jest tylko..., - chciałem powiedzieć nic nie wartą mugolką, ale w porę gryzę się w język i szybko zmieniam temat. - No, ale jedziemy do Hogwartu, - mówię.

Lily kiwa głową i uśmiecha się lekko.

-Dobrze, żebyś trafiła do Syltherinu,- kontynuuję zachęcony tym, że wreszcie przestała się mazać.

-Do Syltherinu? - Do rozmowy wtrąca się mały bufon. - Ktoś tutaj chce być w Syltherinie? Chyba się gdzieś przesiądę, a ty?- Zwraca się do wyniosłego paniczyka.

-Cała moja rodzina była w Syltherinie,- ten odpowiada.

Chłopcy rozmawiają jeszcze chwilę między sobą, mały mówi coś o jakiejś cnocie i męstwie, istny frajer, niepotrzebnie wdaję się w pyskówkę, chłopcy przedrzeźniają moje imię: Smarkerus, ale efekt końcowy jest dobry, bo Lily unosi się honorem, bierze mnie za rękę, wyprowadza z przedziału i już nie gniewa się na mnie. Bardzo lubię gdy Lily się tak o mnie troszczy. Wchodzimy do pustego przedziału, tam gdzie zostawiłem kufer.

\- Nie wiem do jakiego domu trafię,- Lily wraca do przerwanej rozmowy.- Nie mówmy już o tym. To szkoła z internatem, w moim nowym domu chciałabym czuć się dobrze i być akceptowana.

\- W Syltherynie czułabyś się dobrze,- mówię, ale nie jestem w pełni przekonany co do tego.

Lily gromi mnie wzrokiem.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy już na ten temat, - powtarza. - Nie pamiętasz, z jaką pogardą patrzył na mnie twój cioteczny wujek? To było kilka dni temu.

Faktycznie, w piątek na Pokątnej, nie uszło to uwagi Lily. Wczoraj musiałem się wytłumaczyć, co to za chłopcy i czy ich znam.

\- Zagramy w gargulki?- Zmieniam temat.

Gargulki to mało fascynująca, ale zabijająca czas gra w którą nauczyłem grać Lily kilka miesięcy temu. W domu mam kilka kompletów do gargulek bo mama była mistrzynią tej gry w Hogwarcie i kapitanem gargulkowej drużyny Syltherinu. Za oknem zmienia się krajobraz, a my gramy, żartujemy i zastanawiamy się jakich będziemy mieli nauczycieli.

\- Eliksirów pewno będzie nas uczył stary Slughorn,- mówię. -Uczył jeszcze moją mamę. Jest niezniszczalny. Mówią, że ma fory u Dumbledore. Niektórzy nawet mówią, że są kochankami.

Orientacja seksualna dyrektora nie jest tajemnicą w magicznym świecie, wiele można usłyszeć niby bawiąc się, a tak naprawdę słuchając rozmów dorosłych, mamy z koleżanką czy z ciocią, czy nawet Argusa z ciocią.

\- Ta pani która odwiedziła moich rodziców, uczy transmutacji- informuje Lily.

Słyszałem od Argusa o profesor McGonagall, że jest bardzo młoda ale "ostra" i utalentowana. Jest opiekunką Gryffindoru.

\- Historii magii nadal uczy stary profesor Binnis, - mówię. - Jego lekcje są bardzo nudne.

Do przedziału zagląda gruba czarownica w szpiczastej tiarze. Przed sobą pcha wózek ze słodyczami.

-Coś z wózka, kochaneczki? - Pyta

Lily pytająco patrzy na mnie, a ja kiwam potakująco głową. Lily zamawia górę słodyczy, wszystkiego po trochę, płaci galeonem i czarownica wydaje jej resztę. Kończymy grę, podjadamy słodycze, rozmawiamy i żartujemy. Jestem trochę zdenerwowany i nadrabiam miną. Za oknem robi się ciemno i wreszcie pociąg staje. Wysiadamy w Hogsmed zostawiając kufry w pociągu.

-Pirszoroczni do mnie, - woła wysoki, masywny, zarośnięty człowiek w obszernym płaszczu.

-To Hagrid, gajowy Hogwartu,- informuję Lily.- Był w Gryffindorze, chyba kilka klas niżej niż mama. Został wylany ze szkoły, z tego co słyszałem to za hodowlę niebezpiecznych stworzeń.

Idziemy w kierunku Hagrida. Bufon i paniczyk już tam są, za nami przychodzi Mulciber i witamy się skinieniem głowy. Mike jest z drobnym, niewysokim, spokojnym i pewnym siebie chłopakiem o piaskowych włosach. Do gajowego podchodzi jeszcze kilkanaście dziewczyn i chłopców, a moją uwagę przyciąga mały przestraszony grubasek o szczurkowatym wyglądzie. Hagrid liczy nas i każe iść za sobą. Idziemy szeregiem, wąską leśną ścieżką, w świetle księżyca i gwiazd. Lily idzie przede mną. Nagle słyszę piski idących z przodu dziewczyn. Wychodzimy na niewielką polanę i och, co za widok. Stoimy na brzegu dużego, czarnego jeziora, za którym majestatycznie wznosi się potężny zamek z tysiącem baszt i wież. Ogarnia mnie pewność, że oto stoję przed moim prawdziwym domem. Jestem szczęśliwy, jak chyba nigdy dotąd. Lily przysuwa się do mnie. Chwytamy się za ręce widzę, że Lily jest przytłoczona rozmiarami zamku, ale także szczęśliwa. Obok nas stoi piaskowowłosy chłopak.

\- Ten pałac zbudowali czarodzieje dla swoich dzieci, - mówi patrząc na jezioro, ale tak abyśmy słyszeli.

Czuję, jak Lily sztywnieje i dobry nastrój pryska. Nie zdążyłem nic odpowiedzieć, bo olbrzym rozpoczął wsadzać nas do łódek. Płyniemy w milczeniu. Siedzę obok Lily i obserwuję zbliżający się, potężniejący z każdą chwilą zamek. Wreszcie przybijamy do przystani. Hagrid ustawia nas w szeregu i idziemy na górę. Zatrzymujemy się przed masywnymi, dębowymi drzwiami. Hagrid unosi wielką pięść i trzykrotnie uderza w bramę zamku.


	8. Rozdział 8 Ceremonia przydziału

Ceremonia przydziału.

Brama natychmiast się otwiera, ukazując niewiele od nas starszą, rudowłosą czarownicę w zielonej szacie.

\- Zajmę się już nimi Hagridzie, - mówi.

\- Pirszoroczni, profesor McGonagall, - mówi Hagrid i odchodzi.

Wchodzimy za panią profesor do olbrzymiej Sali Wejściowej.

-Witajcie w zamku Hogwart, - mówi profesor.- Bankiet rozpoczynający nowy rok szkolny wkrótce się zacznie, ale zanim zajmiecie swoje miejsca w sali zostaniecie przydzieleni do domów. Przydział jest bardzo ważny, bo w praktyce nie ma możliwości zmiany domu, dom będzie waszym miejscem nauki i wypoczynku przez najbliższe siedem lat.

Profesor zaleca przygotowanie się do ceremonii i wychodzi. Wielu kolegów jest bardzo zdenerwowanych i wymyślają jakieś cuda o ceremonii przydziału, ale ja i Lily wiemy jak ceremonia wygląda (ja od mamy a Lily ode mnie). Przez ściany przenikają perłowo białe duchy. Lily o mało co nie krzyknęła, więc uspokajająco ścisnąłem jej rękę. Rozglądam się i po przerażonych twarzach widzę, kto jest mugolakiem: Ta drobna brunetka z warkoczykami, ten chłopak obok niej... Wysoki brunet z pociągu ma nadal znudzoną minę. Pewno pochodzi z bogatej, wpływowej, czystej krwi rodziny, oceniam go. Jego kolega z przedziału, ten gryfonek, wygląda jakby chciał wywinąć jakiś numer. Głupol, zrobi coś durnego i wszyscy za to zapłacimy. Postanawiam go obserwować i w razie czego wydać, nie będę obrywał za idiotę. Po kilkunastu minutach wraca profesor McGonagall, ustawia nas w rzędzie i wprowadza do Wielkiej Sali. Stajemy przed stołem nauczycielskim, przodem do sali. Woźny Hogwartu Argus Filch ze swoim chowańcem, kotką Panią Noris, stoi obok stołu nauczycielskiego i dyskretnie uśmiecha się do mnie. Sala robi niesamowite wrażenie: Sklepienie pełne gwiazd, cztery długie stoły oświetlone unoszącymi się magicznie w powietrzu świecami, uczniowie w czarnych szatach i tiarach, złote naczynia... Przemawia dyrektor Dumbledore, wysoki starzec z długą siwą brodą i długimi siwymi włosami, w przepięknej, bogatej szacie. Profesor McGonagall stawia przed nami stołek z tiarą przydziału. Tiara śpiewa pieśń w której charakteryzuje poszczególne domy i gdy kończy, rozpoczyna się ceremonia. Profesor wyczytuje nazwiska z długiej listy, wyczytana osoba siada na stołku i zakłada tiarę.

\- Avery Ian, - wyczytuje profesor.

Spokojny chłopak o piaskowych włosach siada na stołku i nakłada tiarę. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na werdykt.

-Syltherin!- Krzyczy kapelusz.

\- Black Syriusz...

Ach, więc ten paniczyk jest z Blacków. Niesamowicie bogata, wpływowa, czystej krwi rodzina. Same wiedźmy i czarnoksiężnicy... Jak trafi do Gryffindoru, to pewno go wyklną jak moją mamę, że wyszła za mugola...Głupiec. Black siedzi i siedzi na stołku w końcu tiara oznajmia:

\- Gryffindor!

Następny w kolejce, Crabble Anthony trafia do Syltherinu i profesor McGonagall wyczytuje:

-Evans Lily.

Patrzę niespokojny na przyjaciółkę, Lily puszcza moją rękę i z wypiekami na twarzy, na sztywnych nogach podchodzi do stołka. Tiara nie zastanawia się długo.

-Gryffindor!- Ryczy na całą salę.

Jest mi bardzo przykro. Czuję się, jakbym ją stracił. Lily odchodząc do stołu gryfonów odwraca się, i przepraszająco uśmiecha się do mnie. Ceremonia przydziału trwa w najlepsze. Ta ciemnowłosa mugolaczka z warkoczykami, Macdonald Mary trafia do Gryffindoru, Meadowes Dorcas do Ravenclavu, Mulciber Michael do Syltherinu. Gruby, szczurkowaty chłopak, Pettigrew Peter, siedzi z tiarą na głowie chyba z pięć minut. Gdy już wszyscy zaczynają się niecierpliwić, tiara krzyczy:

-Griffindor!

Ten mały bufon z pociągu, Potter James, także trafia do Gryffindoru, Podmore Strugias trafia do Hufflepuffu. Zostało już nas niewielu oczekujących na przydział. Wreszcie słyszę swoje nazwisko i trochę zdenerwowany siadam na stołku. Gdy tylko tiara dotknęła mojej głowy, wykrzyknęła:

\- Syltherin!

Oszołomiony zdejmuję kapelusz i kładę go na stołku. Od strony ślizgonów biją mi brawa a Lucjusz Malfoy, prefekt Syltherinu, wskazuje miejsce obok siebie. Evan uśmiecha się do mnie i unosi kciuk ku górze. Rozpoznaję moje dalsze powinowate, Narcyzę i najmłodszą Bellatrix Black. Najstarsza z sióstr, Andromeda, ukończyła już szkołę i wyszła za mugolaka, przez co została wykluczona z rodziny. Ich mama z domu Prince jest siostrą mojego dziadka, są to więc kuzynki mojej mamy od strony ojca. Słyszę jeszcze, że Vance Alicja trafia do Gryffindoru i rozpoczyna się uczta. Najadam się jak nigdy w życiu. Po zakończonej uczcie, z pełnym brzuchem, trochę ospały z przejedzenia, idę za Luciuszem razem z innymi ślizgonami. Jest nas czterech chłopców na pierwszym roku. Avery jest z czystej krwi, ale z niezbyt zamożnej, arystokratycznej rodziny. Podobnie Crabble. Podajemy sobie ręce. Luciusz podaje nam hasło do znajdującego się w lochach pokoju wspólnego, który jest tak piękny jak opowiadała mi mama, a następnie prowadzi nas do dormitorium gdzie czekają już na nas kufry i bogato rzeźbione łóżka z kolumienkami i kotarami w srebrno- zielonym kolorze. Jestem bardzo zmęczony i od razu zasypiam.


	9. Rozdział 9 Pierwsze szkolne dni

Pierwsze szkolne dni.

Rano budzi mnie Mike.

-Czego, Mulciber, - szamocę się.

-Wstawaj, już czas na śniadanie, zaraz będą lekcje.

Mike potrząsa mną, więc szybko wstaję, ubieram się i idę z kolegami na górę, do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Siadamy przy stole Syltherinu i jeszcze trochę zaspani, bierzemy z półmisków tosty, nakładamy na talerze jajecznicę na bekonie i rozmawiamy. Moi koledzy są nastawieni bardzo anty mugolsko, Mike,owi nie dziwię się, ale także Avery i Crabble. Mulciber i Avery świetnie się dogadują i mnie zostaje mało lotny Tony. Mamy dużo wspólnych tematów, bo koledzy tak jak i ja byli uczeni w domu i zostali wychowani poza mugolską społecznością. Jestem na tyle obyty w czarodziejskim świecie, że z łatwością ukrywam ojca mugola. Krewni mnie nie wydadzą, nie obawiam się tego, bo mieszaniec w rodzinie czystej krwi nie jest powodem do dumy. Avery chwali się, że jego ojciec był z Czarnym Panem w klasie.

-Moja matka też z nim była,- mówię.

\- A ojciec?

\- Ojciec nie, jest starszy.

Cholera, muszę zacząć ćwiczyć oklumencję. W czasie świąt wezmę książkę o nauce oklumencji z domu. Jak koledzy się zorientują, że mam ojca mugola, to nie będę miał życia. Zamyślam się wpatrzony w bekon i unoszę głowę znad talerza dopiero wtedy, gdy do stołu podchodzi nasz opiekun, prof. Slughorn.

\- Witajcie młode węże, - mówi jowialnie, rozdając nam plany zajęć.

Po śniadaniu mamy dwie lekcje eliksirów z gryfonami. Hurra! Zobaczę Lily. Z gryfonami mamy jeszcze kurs latania na miotłach. Zielarstwo mamy z Ravenclavem. Po śniadaniu idziemy szukać pracowni eliksirów, to jest gdzieś w przedłużeniu korytarza do naszego dormitorium. Znajdujemy klasę jako pierwsi, za nami przychodzą ślizgońskie dziewczyny: Bludstrode Gertruda, Shmidt Adela i Bogina Wilkes, jej brat jest w czwartej klasie z Evanem. Po kilku minutach schodzą się gryfoni, ten pajac Potter i wyniosły Black. Dwóch pozostałych chłopców Pettigrew i Lupin trzymają się na uboczu. Gryfońskie dziewczyny idą razem, chichocząc i śmiejąc się z czegoś, Lily, ta mugolaczka i Vance Alicja, ładna, pewno czystej krwi blondynka. Potter pajacuje przed dziewczynami, a Mike, spod zmrużonych powiek, obserwuje Macdonald. Po chwili drzwi się otwierają ukazując starego Slughorna, który gestem zaprasza nas do środka. Podchodzę do Lily i ustawiamy kociołki obok siebie, przy jednym stole. Na sąsiednim stole, obok Lily, ustawiają swoje kociołki Potter z Blackiem a obok mnie Mike i Avery. Do Crabbla podchodzi ze swoim kociołkiem Bogina a Vance z tą mugolaczką zajmują miejsca naprzeciw ślizgońskich dziewczyn. Gdy już wszyscy zajęli miejsca w klasie, Slughorn wita się z nami i sprawdza obecność.

\- Avery, jak miewa się twój ojciec? Vance słyszałem, że twoja ciotka awansowała na Kierownika Wydziału w Ministerstwie?

Po sprawdzeniu obecności, nauczyciel rozpoczyna wykład.

\- Ważenie eliksirów to jest bardzo precyzyjna, delikatna, wymagająca skupienia sztuka. Najmniejsza pomyłka może kosztować zdrowie a nawet życie. Ale też jest to sztuka dająca ogromną satysfakcję. Można uwarzyć chwałę, powstrzymać śmierć... Przygotowałem kilka ważnych składników eliksirów i kilka prostych eliksirów,- tu krótkie machnięcie różdżką i przed naszymi oczyma materializują się różne składniki i eliksiry.

\- Kto mi powie, co to jest?

Podnoszę rękę.

\- Pan Snape, proszę.

\- Bezoar - mówię.

\- Gdzie go można znaleźć?

\- W żołądku kozy.

\- A do czego służy?

\- To jedno z najsilniejszych antidotów, działa przeciw wielu truciznom.

\- Świetnie, 5 punktów dla Syltherinu.

Zdobywam jako pierwszy punkty dla swojego domu i od razu aż pięć! Na przemian z Lily rozpoznajemy tojad żółty, pokrzyk wilczą jagodę, tymianek, miętę, rozmaryn, szałwię. Lily rozpoznaje wywar leczący z pryszczy a ja eliksir rozdymający. Zgarniamy punkty dla Gryffidoru i Syltherinu. Ten ciołek Potter uśmiecha się złośliwie i przedrzeźnia mnie wyciągając do góry rękę, gdy Slughorn odwraca się ku tablicy. Avery mierzy go zimnym spojrzeniem.

\- Uwarzymy teraz prosty eliksir uspokajający, - mówi Slughorn.- Będą nam potrzebne liście melisy, kwiaty kozłka lekarskiego, płetwy skolopendry i kły węża. Ingrediencje i sposób warzenia macie na tablicy.

Kruszymy, tniemy i warzymy... Eliksir jest prosty i Lily świetnie sobie radzi. Pod koniec lekcji tylko nad Lily i moim kociołkiem unosi się różowa para. Ślimak jest pod wrażeniem i faworyzuje Lily, co mi zupełnie nie przeszkadza, a nawet sprawia przyjemność. Lekcja kończy się i wychodzimy z klasy.

\- Spotkamy się po lunchu w Sali Wejściowej?- szepczę do Lily.

Lily kiwa głową. Rozglądam się i widzę, że Potter coś gada do Blacka i uśmiecha się złośliwe. Ian i Mike trzymają się z boku... Nie są zadowoleni, że zadaję się z mugolaczką, czuję że w razie starcia z Potterem nie pomogą mi. Gryfoni idą na górę, do sali zaklęć, a my wychodzimy na zewnątrz, do szklarni numer 1 na zielarstwo z krukonami. Po zajęciach szybko zjadam lunch i idę do Sali Wejściowej spotkać się z Lily. Przyjaciółka zjawia się zaraz po mnie i razem wychodzimy na błonia. Dziś nie mamy już lekcji. Pogoda jest piękna. Idziemy i rozmawiamy, Lily jest pod wrażeniem zamku.

\- Wiesz Sev, dormitorium Gryffindoru znajduje się w wieży. Idzie się tam wiele pięter w górę, schodami które zmieniają swoje położenie! Są też stopnie pułapki, na które trzeba uważać. Nasz prefekt, Augustus Rokfoord, strasznie nieprzystępny chłopak z siódmej klasy, pokazał je nam. Do dormitorium wchodzi się przez dziurę za portretem. Żeby się dostać do środka, trzeba podać hasło które zmienia się co tydzień. Pokój wspólny jest bardzo przytulny, okrągły, z kominkiem i z miejscami do nauki. W pokoju jest nas trzy dziewczyny: Mary, jej rodzice są też niemagiczni i Alicja, jej rodzice są czarodziejami ale Alicja jest bardzo miła, sympatyczna i nie wywyższa się. Szybko się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteś zadowolona i czujesz się dobrze w dormitorium.

\- A ty jakich masz kolegów? - Pyta niepewnie Lily.- Chłopcy z twojego dormitorium chyba nie lubią czarodziejów urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach? Jednego z nich widziałam z twoim wujkiem na Pokątnej, a ten chłopak z jasnymi włosami to ten, który powiedział że Hogwart jest dla dzieci czarodziejów.

\- Pochodzą z czystej krwi ale raczej z nie za bogatych rodzin, - mówię.- Mike wychował się na Nokturnie, jego ojciec siedzi w Azkabanie za to, że ukarał mugola który oszukał go w handlu.

\- Nie lubią mugoli?

\- Nie, - odpowiadam.

\- To dzięki tobie Sev, zabłysnęłam na eliksirach, - Lily zmienia temat.

\- Nie przesadzaj, - uśmiecham się.

\- Na zaklęciach było gorzej. Mieliśmy unieść magią piórko ku górze. Tylko Alicji coś wyszło.

\- Tobie nie? Przecież unosiliśmy magią liście w parku, pamiętasz?

\- Ale to nie było to samo. Wtedy był nastrój. Na lekcji trzeba było się skupić, wypowiedzieć zaklęcie i odpowiednio machnąć różdżką. I to mi nie wychodziło.

\- Nie przejmuj się,- mówię. -To była dopiero pierwsza lekcja. Przecież po to jesteś w szkole, żeby nauczyć się panować nad magią i ją wykorzystywać. Musisz nauczyć się używać magię zawsze jak chcesz, a nie jak masz nastrój. Pomyśl, chcesz się umyć, a tu nie możesz przelewitować wody do miednicy, bo nie masz nastroju.

\- Masz rację,- śmieje się Lily.

Pochłonięty rozmową, nie zauważam jak wpadliśmy na gryfońskich chłopaków z naszego roku.

-Zakochani, zakochani, - wrzeszczy Potter.

Lily marszczy czoło i bierze mnie za rękę.

\- Chodź, Severusie, - mówi.

\- Smarkerus, - rzuca za mną Potter.

Wracamy do zamku.

\- Będziemy się razem uczyć? - Pytam.

\- Tak,- odpowiada Lily,- bardzo bym chciała, ale gdzie?

\- W bibliotece, tam są super warunki do nauki.

Porównujemy nasze plany lekcji, zajęcia kończymy w tym samym czasie. Jutro mamy dużo lekcji, więc umawiamy się po kolacji. Prowadzę Lily do biblioteki, mniej więcej wiem gdzie to jest. Nawet dość szybko udaje nam się znaleźć ten przybytek wiedzy, mimo sprawiających trudność ruchomych schodów. Mówimy dzień dobry pani Pince, chudej czarownicy z wielkim nosem i siadamy przy stoliku pod oknem, blisko działu ksiąg zakazanych. Podoba nam się tutaj, jest cicho, spokojnie i nikt nie przeszkadza. Rozmawiamy trochę, po czym oprowadzam Lily pod wieżę, bo dziewczyna chce się przebrać i odświeżyć przed kolacją. Błądzimy, Lily pokazuje mi stopnie pułapki, wreszcie trafiamy. Lily przystaje przed portretem Grubej Damy, wypowiada hasło i wejście odsłania się. Żegnamy się, Lily wchodzi do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, a ja schodzę w dół, do lochów. Schodząc, natykam się na powracających z błoni pierwszorocznych gryfonow.

\- Smarkerus, - wrzeszczą za mną.

Nie reaguję, bo na schodach jest za dużo ludzi. Będę musiał pomęczyć Argusa o te sekretne przejścia, o których mi opowiadał. W pokoju wspólnym zaczepia mnie Mulciber.

\- Zadajesz się ze szlamą?

\- Lily jest w porządku, nie nazywaj jej tak,- warczę przez zaciśnięte zęby.- Mieszka w tym samym miasteczku co ja, zauważyłem ją dwa lata temu jak przypadkowo robiła magię. Jest silną czarownicą.

\- Jest szlamą... Można by pomyśleć, że ty też jesteś.

\- Snape jest synem mojej kuzynki, jest nasz- Rosier podchodzi i kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu. - Wielu czarodziejów mieszka na obrzeżach mugolskich osiedli i Eileen nie jest wyjątkiem. Nie wszyscy wychowali się na Nokturnie tak jak my, czy na Pokątnej. Ta szlama jest chyba jedynym magicznie obdarzonym dzieckiem, poza tobą Severusie, w tym mugolskim miasteczku?

Przytakuję lekko głową.

\- Acha, - mówi Mulciber i już się nie czepia, ale wyraźnie przeszkadza mu to, że zadaję się z Lily.

Gertruda szczerzy się do mnie... Koścista, końska twarz, zakrzywiony nos... Istna wiedźma.

\- Pomożesz mi w eliksirach, Snape?

\- Dobrze, po kolacji.

Wieczorem siadamy z Gertrudą przy stoliku w pokoju wspólnym Syltherinu i tłumaczę jej eliksiry. Czarownica pochodzi ze starej rodziny czystej krwi. Coś kiedyś słyszałem, chyba o jej rodzicach, że dorobili się na czarnej magii. Gertruda mówi mi, że jej rodzice są bogaci, nie muszą pracować i mają nienanoszalną, zabezpieczoną czarami posiadłość na wsi.

xxx

Na drugi dzień, po śniadaniu, widzę się przelotnie z Lily ale nie rozmawiamy ze sobą bo muszę lecieć na zaklęcia, znowu o mało co nie zaspałem. Zaklęć uczy nas malutki profesor Filtwich, chyba półgoblin, nie jestem pewien, dziwnie wygląda, ale nic na jego temat nie słyszałem. Nie będę się wypytywać, jeszcze coś dojdzie tam gdzie nie trzeba, a nie chcę się narażać na niechęć nauczyciela, bo zależy mi na tym przedmiocie. Na pierwszych zajęciach lewitujemy piórko. Ćwiczenie wychodzi mi z trudem, ale za pierwszym razem, czym zdobywam punkt dla Syltherinu. Jestem przyzwyczajony lewitować przedmioty bez różdżki, siłą umysłu. Lewitacja różdżką wychodzi mi bardzo nieporadnie ale pocieszam się, że to są początki i jak nabędę wprawy to będę lewitował różdżką szybciej, sprawniej i precyzyjniej niż bez. Po dwóch godzinach lekcji idziemy na lunch, potem mamy historię magii i transmutację. Moi koledzy z Syltherinu sprawniej posługują się różdżkami, pewno używali różdżek przed szkołą. Po kolacji pędzę do biblioteki. Lily już czeka na mnie.

\- Słyszałam, że nie miałeś problemu z lewitacją, - wita mnie Lily.

\- Jakąś się udało. Na transmutacji było gorzej. Tylko koniec mojej wykałaczki zamienił się w igłę.

\- To i tak dużo, mnie nic nie wyszło, - mówi ze smutkiem Lily.

Wzruszam ramionami i pokazuję Lily jak trzymać różdżkę do lewitacji i jak wymawiać zaklęcie. Lily kilkakrotnie próbuje i w końcu lewituje kłąb kurzu, na którym ćwiczymy. Następnie odrabiamy lekcje. Pomagam gryfonce w eliksirach, mamy wymienić pięć prostych trucizn i opisać jakie antidota na nie działają. Pomagając sobie nawzajem piszemy wypracowanie o druidach na historię magii i wypracowanie z transmutacji: Wymień w punktach czynności jakie musisz wykonać transmutując wykałaczkę w igłę. Przed ciszą nocną odprowadzam Lily pod wieżę i umawiamy się na jutrzejszy wieczór w bibliotece.


	10. Rozdział 10 Lekcja latania

Lekcja latania.

Dzisiaj jest ten dzień, na który wcale nie czekałem z utęsknieniem. Pierwsza lekcja nauki latania na miotłach. Potter z Blackiem pewno poużywają sobie na mnie. Mulciber też nie pali się do tych lekcji, za to Avery i Crabble którzy wychowali się na wsi, przechwalają się swoimi umiejętnościami. Avery twierdzi, że ścigał się z mugolskim samolotem. Coś mi się nie chce w to wierzyć. Nie pociesza mnie fakt, że lekcje latania mamy z Gryfonami. Wolałbym mieć z nimi zielarstwo, bo bardzo słabo latam i pewno zbłaźnię się przed Lily. Do Wielkiej Sali wchodzę jako jeden z ostatnich i ociągam się ze śniadaniem, jedząc niemrawo tosta. Koledzy poganiają mnie i w końcu musimy wychodzić, bo zaraz zaczyna się lekcja. Gryfoni już czekają na boisku do quidditcha. Wkrótce po nas przychodzi pani Stick, stara, chuda czarownica. Nauczycielka jednym ruchem różdżki rozkłada na murawie, w równych odstępach, 14 mioteł.

\- W najbliższe czwartki będę was uczyć latać na miotłach. Żądam bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa i uwagi. Nie chcę żadnych wypadków! Teraz, proszę stańcie bokiem do miotły, po jej lewej stronie...- Staję obok Lily, wybieramy miotły na obrzeżu, Lily też ma obawy przed tą lekcją,-...unieście prawą dłoń nad miotłę, o tak,- pokazuje pani Stick. Naśladujemy ruch nauczycielki. - A teraz powiedzcie "do mnie".- Miotła pani Stick unosi się ku jej dłoni i czarownica zaciska palce na kiju.

I tu rozpoczynają się problemy... Miotła Lily lekko podskakuje na trawie, a moja ze straszną siłą wyskakuje kilka metrów w górę o mało nie łamiąc mi palców i spada daleko ode mnie. Rozglądam się wokół siebie. Za pierwszym razem udało się tylko kilku. Potter stoi z kijem w ręce i z nosem w chmurach, nadęty jak paw, Black trzyma kija ze swoją standardową, znudzoną miną, Avery, Crabble i Bludstrode spokojnie stoją ze swoimi miotłami, a pozostali uganiają się po całym boisku. Pani Stick gwiżdże, żąda spokoju, następnie poprawia nas i pomaga. Nauczycielka podchodzi do Crabbla i Bludstrode zmieniając im chwyty na miotle, następnie podchodzi do każdego oprócz Pottera, Blacka i Averego, dając nam wskazówki i pokazując, jak wykonać to ćwiczenie. Lily poleca użyć więcej siły i za kolejnym razem dziewczyna łapie miotłę. Mnie każe ograniczyć moc... Nauczycielka kładzie rękę na mojej i czuję przepływ mocy, który faktycznie jest niewielki. Próbuję i wychodzi mi, zaciskam palce na kiju, a Pani Stick poprawia mój chwyt.

\- Jeżeli wszyscy już trzymają miotły, to proszę przełożyć prawą nogę przez trzon miotły, o tak, - pokazuje pani Stick. - Kij proszę unieść ku górze.- Nauczycielka pokazuje, jak unieść właściwie końcówkę kija, następnie przechodzi pomiędzy rzędami i poprawia ustawienie mioteł.- Jak powiem komendę, to proszę odbić się stopami od podłoża... O tak... Zawisnąć kilkanaście sekund w powietrzu i spokojnie opaść na ziemię.

Chłopak o szczurkowatym wyglądzie, Pettigrew, nie czeka na komendę. Błyskawicznie unosi się kilka metrów ku górze i spada przez przód miotły łamiąc sobie ręce... Wrzeszczy przy tym okropnie, a pani Stick jest wściekła. Nauczycielka zabiera gryfona do skrzydła szpitalnego a nam każe nie dosiadać mioteł pod karą dwutygodniowego szlabanu. Potter, jak tylko pani Stick poszła, to wzbił się niewysoko w powietrze i zaczął wyczyniać na miotle piruety, popisując się. Rozmawiamy z Lily nie zwracając uwagi na wyczyny Pottera, gdy czuję jak moja różdżka wyskakuje z rękawa. Odwracam się, i widzę jak siedzący na miotle Potter lewitującego moją różdżkę.

\- Oddaj różdżkę! - Krzyczę.

\- Weź ją sobie, - śmieje się Potter, i odlatuje w kierunku drzewa.

Wsiadam na miotłę i lecę za nim, jednak słabo mi to wychodzi. Potter robi unik, a ja walę się z miotłą na murawę boiska. Słyszę śmiech, pewno zabawnie to musi wyglądać... Jestem wściekły i swoją pierwotną magią walę w Pottera siedzącego na kiju. Mam w tym dużo wprawy... Lata walki z mugolami z Cokeworth o dostęp do śmietników. Potter wiszący w powietrzu, na miotle, uderza z dużą siłą o pień drzewa i z kilku metrów spada na ziemię. Chłopak jest przerażony i jego twarz przybiera dziwny wyraz, jakby się miał rozpłakać?

\- Co zrobiłeś?- Wrzeszczy.

Teraz to mi się chce śmiać z Pottera. Koledzy są zaszokowani, śmiechy milkną i robi się cicho, jak makiem zasiał...

\- Oddawaj różdżkę, - mówię idąc w kierunku gryfona. Kątem oka widzę, jak Black kieruje we mnie swoją.

\- Nie wtrącaj się, - słyszę z tyłu.

To Mulciber. Razem z Averym celują różdżkami w Blacka.

\- Ty śmiercierusie, - Black syczy w kierunku Averego zwracając ku niemu swoją broń.

W tym momencie wraca pani Stick... Moja miotła z połamanymi witkami leży na ziemi, mam przód szaty brudny, ręce ubłocone i poranione, kij miotły Pottera jest połamany a sam Potter siedzi poobijany pod drzewem. Widząc to, pani Stick osiąga chyba apogeum wściekłości.

\- Dwa tygodnie szlabanu, - wrzeszczy...- Codziennie z Filchem... A teraz marsz do skrzydła szpitalnego. Na dzisiaj koniec lekcji, - mówi zdenerwowana nauczycielka.

\- Oddaj moją różdżkę Potter, - powtarzam.

\- To pan zabrał panu Snape różdżkę? - Pyta zdziwiona pani Stick.

\- Tak, przelewitował ją, - słyszę głos Lily.

Potter rzuca w moim kierunku różdżkę.

\- Coś takiego! - Mówi pani Stick.- Co za bezczelność. Gryffindor traci 5 punktów!

Odwracam się i idę do skrzydła szpitalnego, a za mną wlecze się Potter. Widzę, że koleżanki Lily są na nią wściekłe.

\- Severus to mój przyjaciel, - słyszę jak Lily mówi oburzonym głosem, - jak można komuś zabrać różdżkę?

Pani Pomfrey, młodziutka pielęgniarka, puszcza mnie po zbadaniu, ale Potter musi zostać na noc, bo ma połamane żebra i kilka kręgów. Uśmiecham się z satysfakcją słysząc tą diagnozę i wracam do lochów. W dormitorium dopadają mnie Mulciber i Avery.

\- Co to było?

\- Nauczyłem się kontrolować moją magię bez różdżki, - mówię od niechcenia, przeciągając sylaby, a koledzy słysząc to są pod wrażeniem. - Lewitowałem wzrokiem różne rzeczy... Konary, kamienie, karząc i przepędzając mugoli. Przed szkołą nie było namiaru, ale różdżki nie mogłem używać poza domem, - chcę powiedzieć mama miałaby kłopoty, ale w ostatniej chwili reflektuję się i mówię: - Rodzice mieliby kłopoty.- Cholera, na wszystko muszę uważać, cały czas się kontrolować, jak najszybciej muszę zacząć ćwiczyć tą pieprzoną oklumencję.

Mulciber i Avery patrzą na mnie z podziwem.

\- To dlatego tak słabo posługujesz się różdżką?

\- Tak, muszę się przestawić, - odpowiadam.

Incydent rozniósł się po szkole i w czasie kolacji przypatrują mi się starsi ślizgoni, jak również ludzie z innych domów którzy do tej pory nie zwracali na mnie uwagi. Luciusz poklepuje mnie po ramieniu.

\- Dobra robota Snape, - mówi.

Narcyza Black, ślizgonka z piątego roku, kuzynka mamy, uśmiecha się do mnie. Z tego co wiem, to chodzi z Luciuszem i ten związek jest akceptowany przez obie rodziny. Szybko zjadam tosty i pędzę do biblioteki spotkać się z Lily, bo przed kilkoma minutami zauważyłem, że już zjadła kolację i wyszła z sali. Moja gryfonka jest nadal oburzona.

\- Ten Potter jest okropny. Jak mógł zabrać Ci różdżkę, Severusie? Przecież nic mu nie zrobiłeś! Nic dziwnego, że twoja pierwotna magia dała o sobie znać. Przecież nad tym nie można zapanować! I jeszcze Alicja ma pretensję, że to przeze mnie Gryffindor stracił punkty! Chyba nie przeze mnie a przez Pottera! On nie oddałby ci różdżki, - wyrzuca z siebie wściekła Lily.

\- Dziękuję Ci, że mi pomogłaś i nie denerwuj się tak, - mówię i biorę jej ręce w swoje, - nie warto tak się denerwować przez tego czystej krwi palanta.

\- Potter jest czystej krwi?

\- Tak, pochodzi ze starej, niespecjalnie bogatej ale też nie z biednej rodziny. Za to Blackowie to potężny, starożytny ród czarodziejów. Słyną z uprawniania czarnej magii. Same wiedźmy i czarnoksiężnicy.

\- Nie wiedziałam tego, - mówi Lily.- Chociaż ten Black zachowuje się, jakby wszystkimi lekko pogardzał. Ale mam wrażenie, że jest w porządku.

\- Bądź ostrożna co do Blacka, - mówię. - Taki myśli, że mu wszystko wolno.

Lily potakuje głową.

\- Lily, jesteśmy w rywalizujących domach, ale zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi, najlepszymi przyjaciółmi?- Pytam.

\- Tak,- mówi zdecydowanie Lily.

Rozmawiamy prawie do ciszy nocnej, dzisiaj nie uczymy się, bo jesteśmy za bardzo zdenerwowani aby się uczyć. Pani Pince, bibliotekarka, wygania nas z powodu późnej pory. Odprowadzam Lily do wieży i zbiegam do lochów. Jutro rozpoczynam swój szlaban.


	11. Rozdział 11 Woźny Hogwartu

Woźny Hogwartu.

Na drugi, dzień po kolacji, wlokę się na pierwsze piętro do biura Filcha. Przed drzwiami już stoją Potter i Black, ten drugi pewnie dla towarzystwa. Gryfoni rozmawiają ze sobą, Potter ma nietęgą minę a Black zerka na mnie z pogardą w oczach. Też uśmiecham się pogardliwie, a trochę złośliwie. Nie patrzę na Gryfonów, nie chcę się dać sprowokować. Drzwi się otwierają i ukazuje się w nich woźny Hogwartu.

\- Wejść,- warczy.

Wchodzimy do królestwa Argusa, małego kantorka z biurkiem, krzesłami i mnóstwem kartotek.

\- Zostań tu,- wujek zwraca się do mnie z groźnym błyskiem w oczach, - i nie waż się niczego dotykać, bo do świąt nie zakończysz szlabanu! Ty, Potter chodź ze mną.

Argus wychodzi z Potterem, a ja siadam i rozglądam się po kantorku. Jest tu bardzo niewiele miejsca, widzę jakieś drugie drzwi odgrodzone ode mnie biurkiem, pewno prowadzące do prywatnego pokoju Argusa. Po kilkunastu minutach woźny wraca, z wrednym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- No, no, dwutygodniowy szlaban już w pierwszym miesiącu! Mama się zdziwi, jak jej o tym napiszę.

\- Nie pisz cioci, proszę.

Argus siada naprzeciwko i patrzy mi w oczy.

\- Powiedz, co się stało?

\- Nic, - burczę pod nosem i odwracam wzrok.

\- Nic?- Argus przypatruje mi się uważnie, widzę smutek i życzliwość w jego oczach.

\- No dobrze, - mówię, i opowiadam przebieg zdarzenia. Argus uważnie mnie słucha.

\- I tak bez żadnego powodu zabrał ci różdżkę?

\- Tak.

\- Miałeś już z tym Potterem jakiś zatarg?

\- Nie..., tak, w pociągu do Hogwartu.

Opowiadam wujkowi co się wtedy wydarzyło.

\- A Lily to ta mugolaczka z Cokeworth, z którą się przyjaźnisz?

\- Tak, - potwierdzam.

\- Hmm... wygląda jakby Potter był zazdrosny o tą dziewczynę.

\- Ale przecież jej nie zna, rodzice Lily to mugole. Co zrobiłeś z Potterem?

Argus uśmiecha się złośliwie.

\- Czyści nocniki w skrzydle szpitalnym. Bez użycia magii.

Wybucham śmiechem. Argus patrzy na mnie groźnie.

\- Siadaj przy tamtym stoliku, tyłem do drzwi. Masz tu kartotekę, jak ktoś wejdzie to udawaj, że przepisujesz. Jak ktoś będzie się pytał to powiedz, że porządkujesz kartoteki. Większość uporządkowałem i w razie czego powiem, że to ty zrobiłeś. Masz w torbie zeszyty i książki?

\- Tak, po szlabanie chciałem odrabiać lekcje.

\- Więc odrabiaj teraz, tylko nie wyciągaj więcej jak jedną książkę na raz. Jak ktoś wejdzie nie zapomnij przykryć książki pergaminem.

\- Jasne, dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co, ale na przyszłość uważaj.

Wyjmuję zaklęcia i odrabiam lekcje: Opisz sposoby i metody lewitacji i gdzie lewitacja ma największe zastosowanie. Argus zajmuje się swoją pracą, pewno porządkuje te nieszczęsne kartoteki. Po dwudziestu minutach podnoszę głowę znad pergaminu.

\- Argus, mógłbyś mi pokazać chociaż niektóre z tych tajnych przejść o których mi opowiadałeś.

\- A po co ci je znać?- Pyta zdziwiony wujek. - Co jest z tobą? To twoje pierwsze dni w szkole i już potrzebujesz tajnych przejść?

\- Nie denerwuj się, proszę. Ten Potter z gyfonami z pierwszego roku dokuczają mi, przezywają Smarkerus. Przecież nie przeklnę ich na schodach przy wszystkich, bo mnie wywalą ze szkoły.

\- Na schodach?- Pyta zdziwiony Argus.

\- No tak, bo odprowadzam Lily do wieży, wiesz, jak długo uczymy się w bibliotece i jest już późno, albo jak wracamy ze spaceru.

\- Ach, tak. No dobrze, pokażę ci je, ale na koniec szlabanu. Jak ci w Syltherynie? Jakich masz kolegów?

\- Sami czystej krwi, - mówię.- Nie chcę żeby się zorientowali, że wiesz...- Zwieszam smętnie głowę.

\- Wiem... - Wzdycha Argus.- Nie mów za dużo. Jak się dowiedzą, to nie będziesz miał życia. Wiesz, ja mam tak czystą krew jak mało kto,- po chwili dodaje mój wujek.

Podnoszę głowę i parskam śmiechem, a Argus podchodzi, poklepuje mnie po ramieniu i szorstko przytula.

\- No widzisz, nie ma się czym tak przejmować.

Po dwóch godzinach Argus mnie zwalnia i idzie po Pottera. Jestem zadowolony z takiego szlabanu, ale Argus na pożegnane kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu i mówi:

\- Nie ciesz się tak. Nie każdy szlaban będzie tak wyglądał i nie każdy szlaban będzie ze mną. Lepiej nie wychylaj się.

\- Dobrze,- odpowiadam.

Przez następne dwa tygodnie spotykam się z Lily jedynie w weekendy. Na pytanie o szlabany odpowiadam krótko:

\- Przepisuję kartoteki.

Nie chcę wkopać Argusa lub siebie, ktoś coś może usłyszeć, Lily coś może powiedzieć przez przypadek, dokładna wiedza o moich szlabanach nie jest nikomu potrzebna. W ostatni dzień szlabanu Argus spełnia swoją obietnicę. Przed samą ciszą nocną idzie po Pottera, który tym razem czyści kociołki u Slughorna, a mnie każe zostać. Wujek wraca po kilkunastu minutach i idziemy na obchód zamku. Woźny Hogwartu pokazuje mi kilka przejść, ale jedno bardzo mnie zaciekawia. Zaczyna się na paterze za gobelinem, koło zejścia do lochów, a kończy za gobelinem na siódmym piętrze, niedaleko wieży gryfonów. Idealny skrót, jak będę wracał. Jest jeszcze jedno ciekawe przejście, prowadzące także na siódme piętro, a zaczynające się koło biblioteki, ale chyba rzadko będę z niego korzystał, bo na razie nie chcę wtajemniczać Lily. Moja gryfonka jest prostolinijna i trochę naiwna, a na pewno ma zbyt duże zaufanie do ludzi.

Po godzinnym łażeniu po zamku Argus odprowadza mnie do dormitorium.

\- Zmykaj.

\- Naprawdę wielkie dzięki Argusie, dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc,- wzdycha woźny.


	12. Rozdział 12 Szkolna codzienność

Szkolna codzienność

Dni w szkole upływają mi monotonnie, jeden jest podobny do drugiego i są coraz krótsze, bo słońce jest coraz niżej i coraz krótszy jest dzień. Nadeszła na dobre słotna jesień. Nie mam chęci wystawiać nosa z zamku. Systematyczność lekcji początkowo była dla mnie męcząca, ale przyzwyczaiłem się. Dużo pracuję nad sobą, mało mówię i staram się naśladować Malfoya i Averego, ich sposób mówienia i zachowania. Z Lily spotykam się prawie codziennie, uczymy się razem w bibliotece. Dzięki tajemnym przejściom, mam przewagę nad dokuczającymi mi gryfonami. Pierwszoroczni gryfoni trzymają się razem i mocno się zaprzyjaźnili, a duszą tego towarzystwa jest oczywiście Potter. Nie lubię tego chłopaka i trochę mu zazdroszczę swobody towarzyskiej i łatwości z jaką objął przywództwo w tej małej grupie. Ja nie jestem atrakcyjny towarzysko, funkcjonuję osobno, z nikim się nie zaprzyjaźniłem i nie jestem lubiany. Jestem potrzebny ze względu na moje warzycielskie umiejętności, z eliksirów pomagam nie tylko Blustroode, Mulciberowi i Crabble, ale również starszym kolegom. W Syltherinie zdobywam sławę uzdolnionego warzyciela. I jestem szanowany za moje umiejętności czarno magiczne. Ślizgoni kalkują i wychodzi im, że nie opłaca się ze mną zadzierać. Zbliżają się święta. Najchętniej zostałbym w zamku, ale muszę zabrać z domu książkę o oklumencji i "Czarną magię, uroki, zaklęcia, eliksiry" i to tak, aby mama się nie zorientowała. Mam nadzieję, że w domu będzie co jeść, bo już ciąży na mnie namiar, a nie nauczyłem się kraść na mugolski sposób. W pierwszy dzień ferii wsiadam wraz z Lily do ekspresu zmierzającego w stronę Londynu. W pociągu przebieramy się w mugolskie ciuchy. Z dworca zabiera nas pan Evans. Zostaję zaproszony na świąteczny obiad i odwieziony na Spinner,s End. W domu mama jest smutna a ojca nie ma, jest brudno i byle jaka choinka stoi na stoliku.

\- Przyjechałeś...

\- Tak mamo

\- I jak ci tam?

\- Dobrze, - mówię, - bo co innego mam powiedzieć?

\- Nie napisałeś mi nawet w jakim jesteś domu.

\- W Syltherinie, przecież wiesz od cioci, Argus napisał, - mówię i rozdrażniony idę do swojego pokoju.

Kładę się do łóżka, nic mi się nie chce, ten dom działa na mnie przygnębiająco. Po godzinie, głodny, schodzę do kuchni i znajduję trochę chleba i resztki zapleśniałego sera. Oj, ciężko będzie,myślę, bo w szkole przyzwyczaiłem się najadać. Biorę różdżkę i schodzę do piwnicy. Będę warzyć eliksir dla Lily: Włosy lśniące, sprężyste i gęste. To będzie mój gwiazdkowy prezent dla niej.

xxx

Święta minęły mi szybko, czas spędziłem u państwa Evans, do domu przychodziłem tylko spać. Lily była bardzo zadowolona z mojego prezentu. - Dodajesz kilka kropli do ostatniego płukania,- tłumaczyłem jak działa.

Petunia zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej niechętna siostrze, ale sprytnie maskowała swoją niechęć, tak że prostolinijna i ufna Lily nie zauważyła tego. Pod koniec ferii, udało mi się zabrać z domu te książki, które chciałem. Na półkach zostały same okładki i mama nie powinna się zorientować, że zabrałem jakieś książki z biblioteki. W ostatnim dniu ferii, na dworzec odwiózł nas pan Evans. Mam nadzieję, że przez wakacje będę mógł pracować u cioci w sklepie za jedzenie, bo wtedy nie będę musiał wracać do domu.

xxx

Czas w szkole płynie jednostajnie, dzielony pomiędzy lekcje, naukę i odpoczynek. Nauka idzie mi bardzo dobrze, na obronie jestem zdecydowanie najlepszy, na eliksirach też, ale jak widzę, że Lily zna odpowiedź, to się nie zgłaszam. Przyjemność sprawia mi, że Slughorn uważa Lily za swoją najlepszą uczennicę.

Po kilku miesiącach szkolnej nauki zaczynam sprawnie posługiwać się różdżką. Faktycznie, dziecięca pierwotna magia jest bardzo słaba w porównaniu z siłą magii kanalizowanej przez różdżkę. Domyślam się, że jest to jeden z powodów dla których namiar nie ciąży na czarodziejskich dzieciach przed rozpoczęciem nauki szkolnej. W pierwszej klasie zostałem kilka razy zaatakowany przez Gryfonów z mojego roku. Potter ze swoimi kumplami, gdzieś tak po wiosennej przerwie wyśledzili mnie, bo zbyt często kręcę się koło wieży Gryffindoru. Broniąc się, waliłem w nich czarno magicznymi zaklęciami: Ictio, Commotio, Rupito, Ablepsia (straszne zaklęcie po którym człowiek na kilkanaście minut ślepnie), rozwalając ich i wywołując szok i zdziwienie u moich przeciwników. Z łatwością pokonuję gryfonów, ale muszę uważać, bo jest ich czworo, a moi koledzy nie pochwalają wypraw do wieży ani przyjaźni z Lily.

Ciocia zgodziła się, żebym przez wakacje pomagał w sklepie. Argus zostaje w szkole, czasy robią się niepewne i w wakacje wujek będzie pilnować i zabezpieczać Hogwart. Ciocia zawiadomiła mamę, że wakacje spędzę na Pokątnej.

Muszę jeszcze wspomnieć o quidditch,u, grze rozpalającej czarodziejskie umysły. Gra się na miotłach, jest siedmiu zawodników, trzech ścigających próbuje wbić kafla do trzech bramek drużyny przeciwnej, jeden zawodnik broni bramek, dwóch pałkarzy atakuje tłuczkami zawodników drużyny przeciwnej i broni swoich zawodników, jeden zawodnik zwany szukającym szuka znicza. Złapanie znicza kończy grę i często przesądza o zwycięstwie dając 150 punktów (wbicie bramki to 10 punktów). Nie przepadam z tą grą bo słabo latam, ale Avery i Crablle w przyszłym roku chcą spróbować dostać się do drużyny Syltherinu. Każdy dom wystawia drużynę, gra się "każdy z każdym", zwycięski dom zdobywa Puchar Quiddita, mecze gromadzą całą szkołę z gronem pedagogicznym na czele.

W maju piszemy egzaminy i prawie wszystkie przedmioty zaliczamy z Lily na wybitny, a po egzaminach większość czasu spędzamy na błoniach. Starsze klasy piszą sumy i owutemy i nie można przeszkadzać. Sumy pisze nasz prefekt Malfoy i jest z tego powodu bardzo rozdrażniony, lepiej schodzić mu z drogi bo punkty odejmuje "za nic". Rookfoord, prefekt Gryffindoru zdaje owutemy, więc Lily także woli przebywać poza pokojem wspólnym. W wolnym czasie, którego po egzaminach mamy bardzo dużo, wałęsamy się z Lily po błoniach, robimy krótkie wyprawy na skraj Zakazanego Lasu i uczę Lily rozpoznawać zioła. Jak jest ładna pogoda, to leniuchujemy siedząc nad jeziorem i czasami drażnimy się z kałamarnicą. Lily wyjeżdża na wakacje do Francji i obiecujemy sobie, że często będziemy do siebie pisać i że spotkamy się w ostatnim tygodniu wakacji na Pokątnej. Jestem czujny i staram się unikać pierwszorocznych gryfonów. Pokazuję Lily tajemne przejścia w zamku, bardzo się jej podobają. Jak jestem z Lily, to Potter z kumplami nie atakują mnie fizycznie tylko przezywają i dokuczają. Lily wtedy wścieka się, a ja ją uspokajam.

W ostatni dzień szkoły, pakujemy się i wsiadamy do pociągu. Lily jest z gryfońskimi dziewczynami, a ja z kumplami z dormitorium: Mike,m , Tonym i Ianem. Mike nigdzie nie wyjeżdża na wakacje, więc umawiamy się na Nokturnie. Do Iana i Toniego będziemy pisać. Na peron przychodzi po mnie ciocia. W tłumie wypatruję Lily, pochodzimy, ciocia wita się a ja się żegnam z Lily. Obejmuję ją i wdycham jej zapach, po czym delikatnie całuję ją w policzek, a Lily oddaje pocałunek. Ciocia pyta się Lily, czy jest zadowolona ze szkoły. Czarodziejka odpowiada, że bardzo. Po krótkiej rozmowie żegnamy się, ciocia chwyta mnie za rękę i znikamy.


	13. Rozdział 13 Pierwsze szkolne wakacje

Pierwsze szkolne wakacje.

Rano budzi mnie głos cioci:

\- Czas już wstawać, Severusie.

Zaspany, niechętnie wstaję z łóżka i wlokę się do łazienki. W czasie kiedy myję i ubieram się, ciocia precyzyjnymi ruchami różdżki stawia patelnię na rozpalonym ogniu, lewituje jajka i wbija je na patelnię przyrządzając jajecznicę. Szybko jemy śniadanie, po czym schodzimy do sklepu. Rano nie ma jeszcze klientów, dopiero po półgodzinie pojawia się pierwszy, powoli zaczynają się schodzić następni a szczyt ruchu w sklepie przypada na godzinę 3-4 po południu. Ciocia staje za ladą i przyjmuje zamówienia oraz pieniądze, a ja wyszukuję zioła. Początkowo ciocia pomaga mi, mówi gdzie co leży, ale szybko się uczę i po kilku godzinach nie trzeba mi już podpowiadać. W porze lunchu zamykamy sklepik i wracamy do mieszkania. Ciocia przygotowuje pożywny posiłek: Kotlety, tłuczone kartofle a na deser czekoladowy pudding. Po krótkim odpoczynku, schodzimy ponownie na dół. W sklepie szybko robi się tłoczno, więc staję za ladą obok cioci i pomagam obsługiwać klientów. W sklepie dobrze sobie radzę, bo jestem szybki, zwinny i znam się na ziołach. Ciocia jest ze mnie zadowolona, jestem dla niej dużą pomocą. O dwudziestej zamykamy sklepik i idziemy na górę. Ciocia robi na kolację urozmaicone kanapki lewitując różdżką różne wiktuały i magicznie krojąc chleb. Jestem tak zmęczony, że nie mam nawet siły iść na do Mike,a na Nokturn. Po kolacji myję się i od razu zasypiam. Mam wrażenie, że dopiero co zasnąłem, gdy słyszę głos cioci:

\- Severus, pora wstawać.

Pierwsze dni są dla mnie bardzo ciężkie, bo nie jestem przyzwyczajony do systematycznej, fizycznej pracy. Ciocia to widzi i daje mi dodatkowo wolny poniedziałek. Umawiamy się, że będę pracował od wtorku do sobotniego popołudnia. W sobotę, po pracy, idę do Mike,a na Nokturn. Na mieście jest duży ruch, ludzie przechadzają się, wstępują „na jednego", lub coś zjeść do licznych, otwartych knajp. Mulcibera spotykam w bramie kamienicy.

\- Domyśliłem się, że dzisiaj przyjdziesz,- śmieje się mój kumpel.

Witamy się poklepując po plecach. Mike prowadzi mnie w kierunku knajpy, gdzie jak pamiętam przed rokiem sprzedał amulet.

\- Jest świetny interes do zrobienia, - mówi.

\- Jaki?- Pytam.

\- Eliksir wielosokowy. W dużej ilości. Facet daje składniki po cenie hurtowej i odlicza je przy wypłacie. Jak eliksir nie wyjdzie, to zwracamy pieniądze. Wchodzisz w to? Kasą dzielimy się na pół.

\- Na pół?- Śmieję się,- przecież to ja będę warzył.

\- Ale to ja naraiłem klienta…

\- W sklepie u cioci mam dużo pracy, - wzruszam ramionami. - I jestem zmęczony. A eliksir wielosokowy wymaga uwagi… No i warzy się go co najmniej miesiąc księżycowy.

\- Nie możesz zrezygnować?

\- Co ty,- śmieję się. - Pracuję za wikt i opierunek.

\- Może ciotka by cię wcześniej puszczała?

\- Niedziele i poniedziałki mam wolne,- informuję, - a po południu w sklepie jest największy ruch.

\- Dwie trzecie zysku dla ciebie, - mówi z bólem w głosie Mike.

\- Dobrze, zgadzam się.

Lubię Mulcibera i wiem, że ma ciężką sytuację, ale ja też nie mam lekko i muszę zadbać o siebie.

\- W razie niepowodzenia, to ty zwracasz za składniki,- mówi Mike.

\- Dobrze,- śmieję się, - ale masz mnie bezwzględnie słuchać przy warzeniu. Jeżeli przez swoją głupotę zniszczysz eliksir, to ty płacisz.

\- Dobrze.

Wchodzimy do speluny, w środku jest ciemno, smród i dużo ludzi, ognista whisky leje się strumieniami, pijani faceci zataczają się, ktoś leży na stole we własnych rzygowinach, ktoś kłóci się z barmanem. Mike prowadzi mnie do siedzącego w ciemnym kącie mężczyzny. Gdy podchodzimy, facet spod zmrużonych powiek intensywnie się nam przygląda. Ma chudą, odpychającą, pomarszczoną twarz i wygląda, jakby się dużo wcześniej postarzał.

\- Ty będziesz warzył?- Mówi ochrypłym, charczącym głosem, wskazując brodą na mnie.

\- Tak, - odpowiadam.

\- Gdzie?

\- U mnie w piwnicy,- mówi Mike.- Tam jest bezpiecznie, nikt nie zagląda, piwnica jest nieużywana no i można ją zamknąć.

Facet przez chwilę się namyśla.

\- Dobrze,- chrypi, -jutro przyniosę wam potrzebne składniki. Pokażecie mi, gdzie będziecie warzyć. Tylko nie spieprzcie, bo pożałujecie, że się urodziliście.

Przytakuję głową. Nie mam śmiałości pytać, ile płaci. Mike podaje swój adres i umawiamy się jutro, o osiemnastej w bramie jego domu. Wychodzimy na Nokturn i wypuszczam powietrze z płuc nieświadomy, że wstrzymywałem oddech.

\- Skąd żeś wytrzasnął takiego typa, Mulciber?

\- Rozpytywał się o dobrego, taniego, dyskretnego warzyciela. Niełatwo takiego znaleźć. Powiedział mi o nim kolega ojca, wie że jest nam ciężko….A ja pomyślałem o tobie.

\- Ten " tani" nie podoba mi się, - mówię.

\- Jutro pogadamy z facetem, jak będzie na naszym terenie, - odpowiada Mike.

Włóczymy się trochę po Nokturnie, ale nie mamy pieniędzy nawet na piwo kremowe.

\- Ciotka nie zapłaciła ci tygodniówki?

\- Nie, zapłaci mi na koniec wakacji, przynajmniej będzie jakiś konkretny pieniądz. Po odliczeniu za jedzenie, dużo nie zostanie.

Ciocia obiecała, że założy mi konto u Gringotta. Mam zamiar odkładać pieniądze, ale tego już nie mówię Mulciberowi. Większość książek do drugiej klasy będę miał po mamie, a szaty dopasuje mi ciocia, po niewielkiej przeróbce te co mam będą jeszcze dobre. Składniki do eliksirów dostanę w prezencie, jak zawsze, i nie będę musiał za nie płacić. Coraz bardziej dociera do mnie ta niewygodna prawda, że jestem biedny, bez rodzinnych koneksji i w życiu będę musiał radzić sobie sam. Robi się późno i Mike odprowadza mnie na Pokątną. Umawiamy się jutro o szesnastej.

xxx

W niedzielę wreszcie się wysypiam. Po śniadaniu biorę się za odrabianie prac wakacyjnych, bo chcę to mieć jak najszybciej za sobą.

\- Czy mogę przeglądnąć "Eliksiry Współczesne"? - Po godzinie ślęczenia nad książkami pytam cioci.

\- Tak,- słyszę w odpowiedzi.

Ciocia czyta jakieś fachowe czasopismo, bo musi być na bieżąco, musi umieć dobrze doradzić klientowi. Fachowe porady zwiększają popularność sklepu i przysparzają kupujących, bo położenie sklepiku na obrzeżach Pokątnej raczej nie ułatwia prowadzenia interesu. Znajduję w bibliotece "Eliksiry.." i otwieram na stronie o eliksirze wielosokowym. Różdżką skanuję przepis na pergamin i zagłębiam się w czytaniu. Przepis ma trochę nieścisłości, po dodaniu skórki Boomslanga miesza się do zmiany koloru a nie 7 razy a sok ze strąków najlepiej uzyskać miażdżąc je tępą stroną noża, najlepiej srebrnego a nie wyciskając, bo przy wyciskaniu zwykle uzyskujemy mniej soku, więc trzeba by zużyć więcej strąków niż jest podanych w przepisie, bo inaczej eliksir nie wyjdzie. Pergamin z zeskanowanym przepisem chowam do kieszeni szaty, a książkę odkładam na półkę. Ciocia unosi wzrok znad lektury.

\- Mógłbyś zrobić zakupy? W tygodniu nie ma za bardzo kiedy.

\- Dobrze.

Dostaję listę zakupów i pieniądze do rozliczenia. Wracam obładowany głównie warzywami, ale kupiłem także pieczywo i mięso oraz trochę owoców. Pomagam sobie różdżką dyskretnie lewitując siatki i obserwując, czy nikt mi się nie przygląda, bo na Pokątnej ktoś mógłby mi zwrócić uwagę, że używam różdżki, mógłbym mieć nieprzyjemności. Na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie nikt się nie przejmuje używaniem różdżek przez nieletnich i dzieciaki czarują na ulicy. Po obiedzie pakuję przybory do warzenia poza kociołkiem, Mike ma całkiem niezły, i idę na Nokturn. Mulciber już czeka na mnie, razem schodzimy do piwnicy i Mike przepędza młodszego brata który włóczy się za nami. W piwnicy jest wszystko co potrzeba do warzenia, stary, ale stabilny stół, kociołek, trochę świec. Zapalam różdżką świece i umieszczamy je z Mike,m pod sufitem. Doczyszczam kociołek, musi być idealnie czysty, żeby nie spieprzyć eliksiru. O oznaczonej godzinie, wychodzimy przed bramę. Czekamy kilka minut, nim zjawia się facet ze speluny. W piwnicy gość ogląda zabezpieczenia i widzę, że jest zadowolony. Facet podaje sumę która bardzo nas zadowala, ale nie dajemy tego poznać po sobie. Umawiamy się za pięć tygodni, bo wtedy eliksir powinien już być gotowy, po czym odprowadzamy gościa do bramy i wracamy do piwnicy. Na stole rozkładam składniki: Muchy siarkoskrzydłe, pijawki, ślaz, rdest ptasi, sproszkowany róg dwurożca, skórkę boomslanga, strąki. Składniki są drogie i wiem, że nie mogę spieprzyć eliksiru, bo się nie wypłacę.

\- Idź Mike, - mówię - nie będziesz mi potrzeby, będziesz mnie tylko rozpraszał.

\- Dobrze, będę pilnował, żeby nikt ci nie przeszkadzał.

Koncentruję się i zaczynam warzyć. Po trzech godzinach kończę, zabezpieczam eliksir i wychodzę. Mulciber czeka pod drzwiami. Razem nakładamy klątwy zabezpieczające na drzwi piwnicy i umawiamy się na jutro rano. Jest już późno, gdy wracam do domu. Ciocia patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie, ale nic nie mówi. Udając zmęczenie unikam kontaktu wzrokowego, myję się i kładę do łóżka. Przed zaśnięciem oczyszczam umysł. W Hogwarcie ćwiczyłem oklumencję systematycznie ale przez pierwsze dni wakacji byłem zbyt zmęczony, żeby ćwiczyć. Pozbywam się wszelkich uczuć, blokuję emocje. Wychodzi mi to coraz lepiej. W poniedziałek budzę się, gdy ciocia jest już w sklepie. Na stole czeka na mnie śniadanie. Po posiłku idę na Nokturn. Przez kilka godzin będę warzył w piwnicy Mulcibera. Późnym popołudniem zabezpieczam eliksir. Mikstura musi się kisić siedem dni, do przyszłego poniedziałku. Wracam do domu i widzę, że nie uniknę rozmowy z zaniepokojoną ciocią.

\- Czemu włóczysz się po Nokturnie? Ten Mulciber bardzo mi się nie podoba.

Ciocia ma dużą wiedzę o moich kolegach podejrzewam, że jest to sprawka Argusa.

\- To mój kolega z dormitorium, czemu nie mogę się z nim spotykać?

\- Jego ojciec to kawał drania, nie cierpi mugoli, a ty jesteś półkrwi.

Uśmiecham się krzywo, bo nie lubię jak mi się o tym przypomina.

\- Ćwiczę oklumencję, - mówię.

Ciotka przypatruje mi się uważnie.

\- Nie zadawaj się z nim, sprowadzi cię na złą drogę. Jego ojciec siedzi w Azkabanie.

\- Wiem,- odpowiadam rozdrażniony. - Nic złego nie robimy. Evan też mieszka na Nokturnie,- przypominam.

Ciotka wzdycha.

\- Jaki eliksir warzysz?

\- Szkolny. Pomagam Mike'owi, jest kiepski z eliksirów, - mówię zgodnie z prawdą.

\- A czego szukałeś w "Eliksirach Współczesnych"?- Dopytuje się ciotka.

\- Coś chciałem sprawdzić.

Mówiąc to, odwracam wzrok, a ciotka znowu wzdycha i kręci głową.

\- Uważaj na siebie Severusie, bo jak wpadniesz w gówno to nie masz nikogo, żeby ci pomógł.

\- Uważam ciociu,- mamroczę pod nosem, nadal nie patrząc jej w oczy.

Gdy ciotka daje mi wreszcie spokój, to biorę się za wakacyjne zadania. Po kolacji myję się i kładę do łóżka, bo jutro znowu muszę wcześnie wstać.

xxx

Wakacje mijają mi szybko. Coraz lepiej radzę sobie w sklepie więc ciocia zostawia mnie niekiedy samego za ladą i w tym czasie przyjmuje, segreguje i rozkłada towar. Na Nokturn nie chodzę za często, co uspokaja ciocię, w drugim i trzecim tygodniu warzenia co kilka dni, następnie dwa tygodnie przerwy bo trzeba było poczekać na pełnię, żeby dokończyć eliksir. Mike pilnuje piwnicy, żeby nikt się nie włamał, to jest jego robota, ja warzę, do warzenia nie potrzebuję pomocy. Na początku sierpnia eliksir jest gotowy. Tajemniczy facet, wyglądający jakby dopiero co wyszedł z Azkabanu, jest zadowolony. Płaci tyle na ile się umówiliśmy i mam wrażenie, że nie oszukał nas jedynie ze względu na Mike,a, który ma liczne, szemrane znajomości na Nokturnie. Dzielimy się z Mulciberem pieniędzmi i idziemy na piwo kremowe, ja stawiam.

\- Co zrobisz z taką kasą?- Pyta Mulciber.

\- Przyda się, - odpowiadam krótko.

Ciocia, tak jak obiecała, założyła mi konto u Gringotta i wpłaca tam niewielką, cotygodniową kwotę. Pieniądze za eliksir wpłacę na konto ale nie poinformuję o tym Cioci, bo byłaby zaniepokojona, niepotrzebnie by się martwiła skąd mam te pieniądze. Suma nie jest porażająca, ale jestem z siebie zadowolony.

Gdzieś tak w drugiej połowie wakacji, targani z Mulciberem wyrzutami sumienia, wysyłamy sowę do Averego i Crabbla. U Averego jest szkolenie z czarnej magii dla młodzieży sympatyzującej z Czarnym Panem, ale Avery oczywiście nie pisze bezpośrednio o tym. Wspomina, że przez wakacje przebywają u niego Wilkes, Rosier, Lestrangowie, Bellatrix Black, a my wiemy o co chodzi. Ojciec Averego, ma niewielki dom na wsi, z dużym, nienanoszalnym terenem, niedostępny dla mugoli i czarodziejów. Ojcowie Averego i Lestrange byli z moją mamą w Syltherinie i wiem, że byli blisko Czarnego Pana i pewno nadal mu służą.

Kilka dni przed końcem wakacji, przydarzyła mi się piękna niespodzianka. Stoję za ladą, a tu do sklepu wchodzi jak gdyby nigdy nic Lily, wraz z ojcem obładowanym zakupami.

-Lily!

Krzyczę radośnie, i wychodzę zza lady aby się przywitać. Przytulam ją i całuję w policzek wdychając zapach jej włosów. Ciocia także wita się z gośćmi i zwalnia mnie na resztę dnia.

-Cieszę się, że cię widzę Severusie, - mówi Lily.- Stęskniłam się za tobą.

-Ja też, Lily.

Idziemy na lody trzymając się z Lily za ręce. Nie jestem już tak pewny siebie jak rok temu, bo jestem świadomy konsekwencji mego ubóstwa. Lily też jest trochę inna niż przed rokiem i mam wrażenie, że zaczęła dostrzegać ograniczenia związane ze swoim mugolskim pochodzeniem, ale nie wspomina o tym i chyba nie ma do mnie żalu, że w tamtym roku nie powiedziałem jej całej prawdy o traktowaniu mugolaków w czarodziejskim świecie. Wieczorem odprowadzam Lily i jej tatę do Dziurawego Kotła. Umawiamy się drugiego września, po lunchu, w Sali Wejściowej. Do Hogwartu Lily będzie jechać z koleżankami z Gryffindoru, a ja będę ze ślizgonami, więc nawet nie poruszamy drażliwego tematu dojazdu do szkoły.

Ostatniego dnia wakacji, pakuję swój kufer. Pierwszego września, po śniadaniu, ciocia deportuje nas w pobliże dworca King Cross. Na wózku bagażowym ustawiam kufer i pcham go wraz z ciocią. Na mugolskim peronie znajdujemy magiczną barierkę i przechodzimy przez nią na peron 9 i 3/4. Ekspres Hogwart już czeka, czas jechać do szkoły.


	14. Rozdział 14 Śmierć cioci

Śmierć cioci.

Mój drugi rok szkolny jest podobny do pierwszego, mija mi na nauce, spotkaniach z Lily i utarczkach z gryfonami. Święta spędzam z ciocią i Argusem na Pokątnej, a w wakacje tak jak przed rokiem pracuję u cioci. Ciocia jest coraz słabsza, chyba choruje, więc wyręczam ją we wszystkim w czym mogę. Jestem zmęczony i nie mam za dużo czasu na spotkania z kolegami. Odbywamy z ciocią długie, poważne rozmowy. Ciocia radzi mi, żebym skupił się na nauce i żebym po ukończeniu szkoły starał się o pracę w Ministerstwie. Przekonuje, że w mojej sytuacji nawet niewielkie, ale stałe zarobki mają duże znaczenie. Kilka dni przed końcem wakacji wracam na Spinner,s End. Na pożegnanie ciocia przytula mnie, całuje i prosi, żebym uważał na siebie. Mam złe przeczucie, że po raz ostatni widzę ciocię. W domu niewiele się zmieniło, ojciec nadal chla niczym innym poza alkoholem się nie interesując, a mama jest przygaszona, smuta i zaniedbana. Pierwszego września na dworzec deportuję się z mamą.

xxx

W trzeciej klasie boleśnie daje mi się we znaki moja niska pozycja społeczna. Pewni siebie, dobrze sytuowani gryfoni z mojego roku zwani huncwotami, zdobywają nade mną przewagę i zwykle dostaję wpierdol, gdy dopadają mnie we czwórkę. Pettigrew i Lupin trzymają mnie na różdżkach unieruchamiając, a Black z Potterem ćwiczą na mnie klątwy. Lupin z niechęcią odwraca wzrok gdy jestem bity, ale Pettigrew sprawia wrażenie jakby moje cierpienie podniecało go, jakby z oglądania mojego cierpienia czerpał przyjemność. Jak się zorientowałem, Potter ma pelerynę niewidkę i to dzięki niej huncwoci wyśledzili mnie i tajne przejścia. Ślizgoni nie pomagają mi bo budzi ich odrazę, że uczę się, spotykam i przyjaźnię z Lily, mimo że nie spotykamy się już tak często jak w poprzednich latach. Lily wiele czasu spędza z koleżankami, ale nadal uczymy się razem.

Potter stał się gwiazdą quidditcha i dumą swego domu. W drugiej klasie został szukającym Gryffindoru i niechętnie muszę przyznać, że ma do tego talent. Potter jest tak dumny ze swoich umiejętności, jakby to go czyniło królem świata. Huncwot za nic ma szkolny regulamin i zachowuje się jakby mu było wszystko wolno, a nauczyciele przymykają oczy na wyczyny bohatera quidditcha. Gdybym to ja się tak zachowywał, pewno dawno już bym wyleciał ze szkoły. Teraz widzę, że Argus miał rację, Potter dowala się do Lily, ale Lily nie jest głupia, ignoruje tego zarozumialca i pogardza nim.

Przez to, że gryfoni zrobili sobie ze mnie kozła ofiarnego, zamknąłem się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Coraz częściej myślę o sobie jak o słabym, biednym, nic nie wartym chłopaku, który z jakiegoś powodu zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie. Zaczynam rozumieć, że niczego w życiu nie osiągnę, że zawsze będę biedny i pogardzany przez innych. To, że jestem jednym z najlepszych uczniów niczego nie zmieni w życiu biedaka i pół szlamy, myślę gorzko. Jednak nadal dużo się uczę, bo to lubię. Nauka mnie odciąga od ponurych rozmyślań i pozwala zapomnieć o przykrościach. Nawiązanie przyjacielskich relacji jest dla mnie prawie niewykonalne. Ślizgoni potrzebują moich umiejętności warzycielskich i czarno magicznych, więc jestem w swoim domu tolerowany. Mulciber i Crabble są nastawieni przychylnie do mnie, ale ja już nie potrafię zbliżyć się do innych. Zbyt sobą gardzę.

Lily usiłuje mi pomóc w konflikcie z gryfonami i broni mnie, co jeszcze pogłębia moje poczucie bezradności i niechęci do siebie samego, powodując nie do końca uświadomioną złość. Wiem, że rówieśnicy uważają mnie za dziwaka i odludka.

xxx

Święta w trzeciej klasie spędzam w Hogwarcie. Lily, ku mojej wielkiej radości, została ze mną dla towarzystwa. Czas spędzamy we dwoje budując ze śniegu zamki, przekomarzając się i walcząc na śnieżki... Ile śmiechu jest przy tych śniegowych wojnach. Zawsze pozwalam Lily wygrywać, a Lily jako dzielna, waleczna gryfonka przewraca mnie i naciera śniegiem... Nie za mocno, a potem otula mnie i masuje aby rozgrzać i martwi się, czy nie zrobiła mi krzywdy. Bardzo to lubię, jak Lily tak martwi się o mnie, masuje i przytula, dlatego zawsze przegrywam a potem udaję, że jestem kontuzjowany i cierpię. W Hogwarcie poza nami i gronem pedagogicznym prawie nikt nie został, więc przy posiłkach wszyscy siedzimy przy jednym stole. Lily pilnuje, żebym wypijał ciepłą herbatę z sokiem i zjadał coś ciepłego, a ja udaję, że nie mam apetytu i wszystko mnie boli. Pełnię szczęścia zakłóca jedynie lęk o ciocię. Ciocia jest w Świętym Mungu i powracają moje złe przeczucia.

xxx

Ciocia umiera wczesną wiosną. To jest dla mnie duży cios. Mama zabiera mnie do domu na dzień przed pogrzebem. Na cmentarzu jest niewielu ludzi. Stoimy z mamą na uboczu witając się z Rosierami i Argusem. Na pogrzebie jest jeszcze kilku sąsiadów z Pokątnej i nie ma już więcej nikogo. Zawsze podziwiałem ciocię za to, że nie wyrzekła się syna, że nie oddała Argusa na wychowanie, mimo że zapłaciła wysoką cenę, została wykluczona...Trochę tak, jak moja mama po ślubie z ojcem. Może dlatego ciocia zbliżyła się do nas i nam pomagała, bo rozumiała naszą sytuację. Kilka dni po pogrzebie Argus poprosił mnie do swojego biura.

\- Mama przed śmiercią przelała na twoje konto trochę pieniędzy, - informuje mnie. - Powinno ci to starczyć na przeżycie wakacji oraz książki i szaty do końca nauki szkolnej. Dom i sklep sprzedałem.

Jest mi się bardzo przykro z tego powodu, Argus to widzi i pocieszająco kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu. Nie mogę winić Argusa o to, że sprzedał sklep. Za uzyskane pieniądze kupi mieszkanie w mugolskiej części Londynu i będzie spokojne żył na emeryturze. Jest niemagiczny i nie ma czego szukać na Pokątnej.

xxx

Przed końcem roku szkolnego wysyłam sowę do Gringotta, zlecając wypłatę niewielkiej sumy w mugolskich pieniądzach. Tyle, żeby wystarczyło na przeżycie wakacji, na skromne jedzenie. Pieniądze transmutuję w pergamin i chowam po kieszeniach, rodzice nie zorientują się, że mam jakieś środki finansowe, bo by mi je zabrali. Na dworzec przychodzi po mnie mama, całuje mnie, przytula i ciągnie w ciasny tunel czasoprzestrzeni. Aportujemy się w ogródku. W domu chyba niewiele się zmieniło.

Ciąży na mnie namiar i poza domem nie mogę używać magii, jeżeli nie chcę wylecieć ze szkoły. Muszę uważać, żeby mugole z Crokeworth mnie nie dorwali, więc wychodzę z domu tylko wtedy, kiedy na ulicach jest duży ruch, w porze lunchu lub jak mugole wracają z pracy. Odrabianie zadań wakacyjnych zajmuje mi niewiele czasu. Lily, jak zwykle, wyjechała z rodzicami i z siostrą na wakacje. Nie mam za bardzo co robić i godzinami leżę w łóżku z nudów zestrzeliwując różdżką muchy z sufitu, niewerbalnie paraliżując je w locie. Dużo w tym czasie rozmyślam. Nie lubię siebie, jestem brzydki, chudy, niewysoki, mam bladą karnację i wielki nos i prawie cały czas myślę o Lily. Bardzo mi się podoba, pożądam ją i chciałbym z nią być, ale jakaś część mnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jest mało prawdopodobne no bo co ja mogę jej zaoferować? Lily, jako mugolaczce, będzie ciężko zrobić karierę w magicznym świecie mimo jej niewątpliwych zalet: Urody, odwagi, łatwości w nawiązywaniu kontaktów, mądrości i dobroci. Z podstawowym wykształceniem Lily nie zrobi też kariery w mugolskim świecie. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że najlepiej byłoby dla niej wyjść za mąż za jakiegoś ustawionego w magicznym świecie chłopaka, i ta myśl doprowadza mnie do szału. Żałuję, że wtedy jak mieliśmy po jedenaście lat nie powiedziałem jej prawdy o traktowaniu mugolaków (szlam) przez wielu czarodziejów. Może wtedy wybrałaby mugolskie wykształcenie? Może wtedy łatwiej byłoby mi z nią być? Za kilka miesięcy skończę piętnaście lat i nie mam jeszcze dziewczyny, ale coraz częściej myślę o seksie. Moje ciało rozładowuje napięcie w czasie snu i rano różdżką czyszczę pościel. Nie raz zaciskam palce na twardym kutasie myśląc o Lily, i poruszając ręką w górę i w dół spuszczając się w ciasny tunel dłoni. Lily wróci kilka dni przed końcem wakacji, i pewno znowu będziemy się trzymać za ręce, bo na nic innego nie mam śmiałości. Wkrótce skończą się wakacje i rozpocznie się nasz czwarty rok nauki w Hogwarcie.


	15. Rozdział 15 Tajemnice Huncwotów

Tajemnice Huncwotów.

W ekspresie Hogwart siedzę w jednym przedziale z moimi kolegami z dormitorium oraz z Rosierem i z dwa lata młodszym od nas Regulusem Blackiem, bratem Syriusza. Młody Black ciekawe rzeczy opowiada o Syriuszu. Rodzina się go wyrzekła i gryfon spędził wakacje u tych zdrajców krwi, Potterów. Dzięki dalszemu wujkowi, bezdzietnemu i także wykluczonemu z rodziny, huncwot ma pieniądze, ku nieodżałowaniu rodziców. Regulus rozpoczyna swój drugi rok nauki w Hogwardzie i ma bardzo tradycyjne poglądy. W zachowaniu trochę mi przypomina naszego byłego prefekta, Luciusza Malfoya, tyle że Malfoy wyznaje zasadę żyj i daj żyć innym, a Regulus w najmniejszym stopniu nie jest skłonny nagiąć swoich zasad dla potrzeb codziennego życia. Wśród Ślizgonów czuję się swobodnie bo oklumencję opanowałem już perfekcyjnie, cóż, nie chwaląc się, systematyczne kilkuletnie ćwiczenia czynią mistrza.

Do przedziału wchodzi nasz nowy prefekt, Wilkes. Razem z Rosierem opowiadają nam o praktycznych, wakacyjnych kursach czarnej magii. Czarny Pan zamierza zrealizować ideę, w której czarodzieje rządzą światem i potrzebuje młodych zdolnych ludzi, aby mu służyli. Oczywiście, wielu się sprzeciwia takiej wizji świata, wymagało by to uchylenia dekretu tajności czarów chociażby na terenie Anglii, dlatego Czarny Pan zamierza przejąć władzę podstępem. Jeżeli plan się powiedzie, to ci którzy mu pomagali zostaną sowicie nagrodzeni, będą rządzić, będą szefami, będą kierownikami w Ministerstwie. Szybka możliwość tak znacznego awansu, władzy i pieniędzy jest dla mnie bardzo kusząca bo jestem świadom, że w obecnym systemie, będąc biednym i poza układami będę miał ciężko w życiu i przy odrobinie szczęścia, może na starość dorobię się majątku. Wiele rodów czystej krwi nieoficjalnie, aby nie narazić się Ministerstwu, popiera Czarnego Pana także finansowo, więc plan przejęcia władzy przez Lorda jest całkiem realny. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że w razie niepowodzenia słudzy Czarnego Pana zwani śmierciożercami, będą poszukiwanymi przestępcami. Staram się nie dopuszczać do siebie takiej myśli. Podekscytowani, snujemy z kolegami wizje nowego, lepszego dla nas świata.

W szkole nie czuć niepokoju panującego w świecie czarodziejów, aczkolwiek Tiara w swojej piosence wspomina coś o jednoczeniu się, a dyrektor kategoryczne nakazuje zgłaszać nauczycielom każde nietypowe zachowania lub sytuacje. Jestem szczęśliwy, że wakacje wreszcie się skończyły i znowu jestem w szkole. Uczta powitalna jest jak zawsze wspaniała, a w dormitorium czekają na nas kufry i wygodne, ciepłe łóżka ze srebrno- zielonymi kotarami.

xxx

Rano, następnego dnia po przyjeździe, idziemy do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Opiekun Syltherinu, prof. Slughorn, rozdaje nam plany lekcji. Dzisiaj pierwsza jest transmutacja. Prof. McGonagall, nauczycielka tego przedmiotu i opiekunka Gryffindoru uświadamia nam, że w przyszłym roku piszemy sumy. W związku z tym, w tym roku czeka nas dużo pracy i musimy nadgonić materiał, bo w piątej klasie większość czasu zajmą nam powtórki do sumów. Z transmutacji jestem przeciętny, nie mam problemów z tym przedmiotem, ale też nie jestem geniuszem. Zdecydowanymi prymusami są gryfoni z mojego roku: Potter i Black. Profesor McGonagall pokazuje nam, jak transmutowć szczotkę w jeża. Zaczynamy ćwiczenie, profesor chodzi pomiędzy uczniami, zwraca uwagę na nieprawidłowy ruch różdżką czy inkantację. Pod koniec lekcji udaje mi się poprawnie wykonać ćwiczenie. Muliciber jest ode mnie zdecydowanie lepszy, bo już po kilku próbach swobodnie zamienia szczotę w jeża i odwrotnie, ale Crabble jak zwykle i we wszystkim poza rzucaniem klątw, ma duży problem. Pod koniec lekcji udaje mu się jedynie uzyskać szczotkę z ryjkiem. Znowu będziemy musieli mu pomagać, żeby przeszedł do następnej klasy. Po zajęciach szybko zjadam lunch i biegnę do Sali Wejściowej spotkać się z Lily. Umawiamy się po kolacji w bibliotece, na czwartym roku mamy bardzo dużo lekcji, zdecydowanie więcej niż w poprzednich latach. Pierwszy dzień nauki i już tyle jest zadane! Wieczorem biorę książki do transmutacji, zaklęć, zielarstwa i wychodzę do biblioteki uczyć się. Mulciber zatrzymuje mnie w drzwiach dormitorium.

\- Trzeba pomóc Carbble z transmutacji,- cedzi przez zęby.

\- W te klocki jesteś ode mnie o lepszy.

Twarz Mike,a ma nieprzyjemny wyraz gdy pyta:

\- Idziesz spotkać się z tą szlamą?

\- Nie nazywaj jej tak,- teraz ja warczę. -Uczymy się razem.

\- Wakacje też spędziliście razem?- Ironizuje Mulciber.

\- Co? Skąd, chciałbym.- Jestem wściekły, najchętniej przekląłbym Mike,a, ale Lily czeka i nie chcę się teraz wdawać w bójkę, więc wyjaśniam: -Lily wyjechała, a ja prawie dwa miesiące przesiedziałem w domu przez cholerny namiar. Strasznie się wynudziłem.

\- Bałeś się wychodzić z domu?- Wypytuje mnie zdziwiony Mulciber.

\- Przed szkołą, kiedy nie ciążył jeszcze na mnie namiar, zalazłem za skórę mugolom z mojego miasteczka,- cierpliwie wyjaśniam.- Dopadli by mnie i albo dałbym się sprać, albo wyleciał bym ze szkoły z wilczym biletem i złamaną różdżką, za użycie czarnej magii na mugolach.

Mulciber patrzy na mnie współczująco.

\- Ty to musisz nienawidzić mugoli,- mówi.

\- Dziwisz się?- Odpowiadam i wychodzę.

Lily już czeka na mnie. Gryfonka jest trochę przerażona ilością materiału do opanowania w tym roku.

\- Pod koniec lekcji udało mi się transmutować szczotkę w jeża, ale zamiast ogona miał kij. Nie wiem, jak sobie dam radę, Potterowi i Blackowi udało się chyba za pierwszym razem i ich jeże wyglądały no cóż, jak jeże.

\- Nie przejmuj się Lily, nauczysz się.

\- A jak tobie poszło, Sev?

\- Udało się, ale dopiero pod koniec lekcji. Mulciber transmutował szczotkę w jeża już po kilku próbach.

Lily nic na to nie mówi, bo wie że nie jestem za dobry z transmutacji. Wyciągamy książki i uczymy się, odrabiamy lekcje. Jutro jako pierwsze mamy starożytne runy. Na ten przedmiot chodzę razem z Lily. Lubię runy, bo wymagają logicznego myślenia i są ciekawe, tak jak rozwiązywanie zagadek i jeszcze, dla pełnego szczęścia, nie ma na nich huncwotów, no i jestem prymusem, ulubionym uczniem profesor Cheerbeck. Huncwoci chodzą na mugoloznastwo i opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Ja też chodzę na mugoloznastwo, bo profesor wyjaśnia wiele rzeczy o świecie o który ocieram się, a do którego tak naprawdę nigdy nie należałem. Lily nie chce chodzić na ten przedmiot bo uważa, że nie jest dla niej interesujący. Od trzeciej klasy mamy kilka przedmiotów obowiązkowych które kontynuujemy od pierwszego roku nauki jak zielarstwo, eliksiry, zaklęcia, transmutacja, obrona przed czarna magią i astronomia oraz wiele dodatkowych przedmiotów, z których co najmniej dwa musimy wybrać. Na większości dodatkowych lekcji nie ma podziału na domy. W trakcie odrabiania lekcji, wypytuję Lily co słychać w Gryffindorze.

\- Cały dom żyje wyborem nowej drużyny quidditcha,- czarownica uśmiecha się, - bo większość członków starej drużyny ukończyła Hogwart.

No tak, przez ostanie dwa lata, odkąd Potter został szukającym, gryfoni co roku zgarniają Puchar Quidditcha. Ze zdziwieniem odkrywam, że w tym roku to nie quidditch wzbudza emocje w Syltherinie, pomimo że kartka z informacją o naborze do drużyny wisi na tablicy ogłoszeń. Przed samą ciszą nocną bibliotekarka, pani Pince wygania nas. Tajnym przejściem wchodzimy na siódme piętro, Lily staje przed portretem grubej damy, podaje hasło i portret się odsuwa. Całuję Lily w policzek, Lily uśmiecha się i wchodzi przez dziurę za portretem do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, a ja znikam za gobelinem. Schodzę kilka stopni, gdy uwagę moją przyciąga jakiś hałas na korytarzu siódmego piętra. Zawracam, wyglądam zza gobelinu i widzę pielęgniarkę szkolną, madame Pomfrey prowadzącą gdzieś Lupina, ale nie w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego, tylko raczej do wyjścia z zamku. Intryguje mnie to więc zbiegam tajnymi schodami na parter, ale nie schodzę do lochów tylko idę w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły. Ukrywam się za posągiem. Czekam kilka minut i widzę, jak pani Pomfrey z Lupinem wychodzą ze szkoły. Ciekawe gdzie oni idą? Wysuwam się z za posągu i idę za nimi. Na dworze jest jasno, świeci księżyc, niedługo będzie pełnia. Madame Pomfrey z Lupinem podchodzą do wierzby bijącej i znikają gdzieś w środku, pod korzeniami drzewa. Wycofuję się do szkoły, nie znajdując żadnego wytłumaczenia dla tego co widziałem. Rozmyślania o chorobie Lupina zostają przerwane przez wpatrującą się we mnie Panią Noris. Oj niedobrze, Argus nie będzie zadowolony i pewno wlepi mi szlaban, tym razem „na poważnie".

-Nie wydaj mnie.

Rzucam w kierunku Pani Noris, pędem zbiegając do lochów. Nigdy się nie dowiedziałem, czy to chowaniec Argusa zlitował się nade mną, czy Argus nie spieszył się zbytnio, w każdym razie nie niepokojony dotarłem do pokoju wspólnego Syltherinu. W nocy długo nie mogłem zasnąć rozmyślając o tym, co widziałem. Na drugi dzień, jako pierwsze mam mugoloznastwo i na zajęciach brakuje Lupina.

\- Gdzie się podział wasz kolega?- Pytam Blacka po zakończeniu lekcji.- Znowu zachorował?

\- Nie wtykaj swojego wielkiego nochala w sprawy innych ludzi,- cedzi przez zęby Black,- bo ci go ktoś utrze.

\- Oj, jakie ważne panisko,- drwię, -nawet się zapytać nie można.

Black wścieka się i chce mnie dorwać, ale przytrzymuje go Potter. Uśmiecham się złośliwie i powoli pakuję. Nauczycielka przypatruje się szarpiącym chłopakom.

-Potter, Black, co wy wyprawiacie, proszę zostać w klasie.

Uśmiecham się i wychodzę.

xxx

W sobotę po śniadaniu spotykam się z Lily w Sali Wejściowej. Jest ładna pogoda i idziemy się przejść.

\- Ciekawe, gdzie ten Lupin tak często znika, znowu nie było go na lekcjach,- mówię.

\- Chyba choruje.

\- Tak często? Ciekawe, co to za choroba.

\- Czemu to ciebie tak interesuje?

\- Jest z tobą w domu, jeżeli to jest coś niebezpiecznego?

\- No wiesz, jeżeli to byłoby coś niebezpiecznego, to Dumbledore nigdy by mu nie pozwolił mieszkać we wspólnym dormitorium!

\- Różnie może być,- odpowiadam, - widziałem, że lubisz z nim rozmawiać.

\- Jest najbardziej normalny ze wszystkich huncwotów. Ale mnie nie podoba się twoje towarzystwo, Sev,- mówi Lily.

\- Moje towarzystwo?

\- Mulciber i Avery. Zwłaszcza Muliciber. To zwyczajny bandyta, przyszły sługa Sam Wiesz Kogo. Żebyś wiedział, jak traktuje mugolakow...

\- Ubliżył ci w jakiś sposób? - Warczę przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Mnie nie, ale Mary. Mało jej nie pobił. I temu sympatycznemu chłopakowi z Hufflepuffu, z naszego roku.

\- Wszyscy moi koledzy z dormitorium są czystej krwi i mają podobne poglądy jak Mulciber,- wzdycham. - Nie mogę w tej kwestii z nimi zadzierać, bo skończę w nocy z kołdrą na głowie, zlany na mugolski sposób tak, że się nie ruszę.

\- Zawsze możesz poskarżyć się opiekunowi.

\- A co Slughorn zrobi? Pogrozi im palcem? Jak nie użyją różdżek, to nie znajdzie winnego, a ja będę systematycznie prany za poglądy i donosicielstwo. I jeszcze huncwoci, którzy nie przepuszczą okazji, żeby mnie przekląć. Dziękuję bardzo.

\- Alicja też jest czystej krwi, ale nie ma nic przeciwko Mary i mnie.

\- W Syltherinie też są ludzie czystej krwi którym jest to zupełnie obojętne, ale nie w moim pokoju, - mówię.

\- To chociaż nie zadawaj się z tym Mulciberem.

To z kim mam się zadawać? Z tym debilem Crabblem, myślę ironicznie, a głośno mówię:

\- Za bardzo nie zadaję się Lily, nie mam kiedy.

Do szkoły wracamy na lunch a potem idziemy do biblioteki, uczyć się.

xxx

Mulciber ewidentnie zagiął parol na Mary Macdonald. Czyżby mu się podobała? Szlama, Mulciberowi? Chce mi się z tego śmiać, ale nic nie mówię, nie poruszam tego drażliwego tematu bo Mulciber by mnie przeklął, a dość już mam kłopotów z huncwotami, żeby sobie jeszcze robić wroga we własnym dormitorium. Pewnego dnia Mike poprosił mnie i Averego o przysługę.

\- Chcę się pobawić z Macdonald, pomożecie mi? Chcę, żebyście ja unieruchomili.

Zgadzamy się i kilka dni później czatujemy w pustym korytarzu, i gdy Macdonald pojawia się, to Mike wychodzi jej na spotkanie.

\- Cześć Macdonald.

\- Odczep się ode mnie, Mulciber.

\- Coś taka pyskata,- uśmiecha się Mike,- zaraz zaśpiewasz inaczej.

Ukryci za posągami, rzucamy z Averym zaklęcie unieruchamiające. Macdonald zaczyna krzyczeć, a Mulciber wyczarowuje myszy i pająki które łażą po dziewczynie wchodząc jej pod szatę. Macdonald płacze i prosi Mike,a, żeby przestał. Mike zaśmiewa się.

\- Dobrze ci tak, szlamo, - mówi.

W tym momencie ktoś nadchodzi korytarzem. Zwalniamy zaklęcie, Mike błyskawicznie ulatnia się, a Mary ucieka. Obok, nie widząc nas przechodzi prof. Sinistra, młoda nauczycielka astronomii. Czekamy jeszcze chwilę, po czym wychodzimy z Ianem zza posągów i wolno schodzimy do lochów.

xxx

Sprawa Lupina nie daje mi spokoju, może przez to, że huncwoci tak zaleźli mi za skórę, może dlatego, że bardzo chciałbym upokorzyć i ośmieszyć Pottera w oczach Lily. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jestem tak jak Potter przystojny i bogaty i w rywalizacji o Lily nie mam szans. Wariuję myśląc o tym. Po lekcjach śledzę gryfonów, a wieczorami obserwuję wejście do wieży stojąc za gobelinem w tajnym korytarzu. Nie umyka to uwadze huncwotów, którzy niekiedy dopadają mnie i gdy dochodzi do konfrontacji z liczniejszym przeciwnikiem, to przegrywam.

Któregoś dnia przed mugoloznastwem, podchodzi do mnie Syriusz Black.

\- Chcę ci coś powiedzieć ale tak, żeby nikt tego nie słyszał i daj mi słowo, że nikomu nie powtórzysz tego, co ci powiem.

Rzucam wokół nas niewerbalne Muffinatio, mój nowy wynalazek.

\- Dać ci słowo? -Dziwię się.- Czemu mi chcesz cokolwiek powiedzieć?

\- Bo już mam dość twojego łażenia za nami.

Ten argument wroga mnie przekonuje, więc mówię:

\- Dobrze, daję ci słowo, że nikomu nie powtórzę tego, co teraz usłyszę od ciebie.

\- Bijącą wierzbę można unieruchomić przyciskając narośl na pniu,- mówi Black uśmiechając się drwiąco i odchodzi.

Po usłyszeniu tej informacji, jestem zaszokowany i podniecony. Czemu mi o tym powiedział? Na razie nie będę się nad tym zastanawiał. Nareszcie odkryję, po co madame Pomfrey odprowadza Lupina pod bijącą wierzbę, co tam jest i dlaczego Lupina nie ma przez kilka dni w szkole. Może wywalą huncwotów, jak rozpowiem prawdę? Albo będą tak nieatrakcyjni towarzysko, że Potter nie będzie dla mnie żadnym konkurentem do Lily.

Po rozmowie z Blackiem codziennie po ciszy nocnej wymykam się z dormitorium i obserwuję wejście do wieży Gryffindoru. Po kilku dniach czatowania widzę, jak pani Pomfrey wyprowadza Lupina. Zbiegam tajnymi schodami na parter i ukrywam się w Sali Wejściowej, w schowku na miotły. Po wyjściu pani Pomfrey z Lupinem czekam jeszcze kilka minut, po czym wychodzę z zamku i staję za szklarnią nr 1 tak, żeby mieć na widoku wejście do szkoły i bijącą wierzbę, samemu będąc niewidocznym. Pani Pomfrey wraca do szkoły po kilkunastu minutach. Podchodzę do drzewa i okrążając wierzbę w poszukiwaniu narośli, potykam się o długi kij. Przysiadam i wtedy mój wzrok pada na wystającą narośl na pniu, którą przyciskam tym kijem. Wierzba zamiera, a ja wchodzę do dziury pomiędzy korzeniami drzewa. Wyjmuję różdżkę i szepczę lumos. Znajduję się w wąskim i niskim korytarzu. Powoli, niepewnie, często zatrzymując się, idę tym korytarzem. Jestem podekscytowany i trochę przestraszony. Nie wiem jak długo idę, gdy nagle kilka rzeczy dzieje się jednocześnie. Gdzieś przed sobą słyszę straszliwy ryk, w oddali widzę transmutującego się wilkołaka, ktoś szarpie mnie za ramię wrzeszcząc uciekaj, uciekaj i ciągnie do tyłu. Przerażony, nim jeszcze straszliwa prawda dotarła do mnie, ciągnięty za ramię, zacząłem biec za moim wybawcą. Przez dziurę pomiędzy korzeniami wybiegamy z wąskiego tunelu i zdyszani padamy na trawę. Odwracam się do chłopaka który mnie uratował chcąc podziękować, i głos zamiera mi w gardle. W świetle księżyca w pełni widzę Pottera. Zaciskam zęby oraz palce na różdżce i jestem wściekły. Że też Potter ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie mnie uratował, że też to musiał być Potter.

\- Coś ty głupolu, zrobił, - wrzeszczy Potter - coś ty sobie myślał? Po coś tam polazł?

Zgrzytam zębami, bezwiednie zaciskając szczęki jeszcze mocniej. Każda odpowiedź będzie zła, więc milczę. Przez błonia, z wyciągniętą różdżką zmierza ku nam madame Pomfrey. Ma bardzo poważną minę.

\- Idziemy do dyrektora, - mówi.

No pięknie, wywalą mnie ze szkoły, myślę przerażony. Jak mogłem coś takiego zrobić! Przecież Black mnie nienawidzi. Jak mogłem tak bezkrytycznie mu zaufać? Dociera do mnie niewygodna prawda: Black chciał mnie zabić, bo najprawdopodobniej nie wyszedłbym żywy z tunelu. Potter ratował Lupina i Blacka, nie mnie. Gdybym zginął zabity przez wilkołaka, Blacka wywalili by ze szkoły a Lupina prawdopodobnie by uśmiercono lub zamknięto w Azkabanie. Dyrektor już czeka na nas. Patrzy na mnie tak, jakbym go zawiódł. Nie odpowiadam na stawiane mi zarzuty, bo co mam mówić. Dyrektor wymusza na mnie przysięgę, że nikomu nie powiem o tym co widziałem w tunelu. Po chwili przychodzą McGonagall i Slughorn. McGonagall zabiera Pottera. Ślimak jest poważny, patrzy na mnie zawiedzionym wzrokiem, tak jak dyrektor.

\- Jesteś pozbawiony przywileju odwiedzania Hogsmead do końca roku, co sobota po śniadaniu masz szlaban w pracowni eliksirów, do końca roku.

\- Tak, sir.

Slughorn żegna się z dyrektorem i odprowadza mnie do dormitorium. Milczymy całą drogę. Jestem wdzięczny dyrektorowi, że nie wywalił mnie ze szkoły. Rozumiem, czemu to niebezpieczne drzewo zostało posadzone na szkolnych błoniach. Potter, Black i pewno Pettigrew wiedzą o tym, że Lupin jest wilkołakiem. Ciekawe od kiedy? I nadal się z nim przyjaźnią. Ciekawe. I nikomu o tym nie powiedzieli? Ja też nie mogę nikomu o tym powiedzieć, przypominam sobie przysięgę. Bezpośrednio nie mogę, ale mogę sugerować pewne rzeczy, uśmiecham się złośliwie.

Na drugi dzień po południu kręcę się pod szklarnią nr 4, czekając aż gryfoni z puchonami zakończą zielarstwo. Chcę się spotkać z Lily. Lily jest z jakiegoś powodu na mnie zła i przy śniadaniu naburmuszona odwracała wzrok, gdy patrzyłem na nią. Muszę się dowiedzieć dlaczego i ostrzec ją przed Lupinem. Wreszcie wychodzą. Podchodzę do Lily i wracamy razem do zamku. Lily nie chce rozmawiać ze mną.

\- Nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi?- Pytam.

\- Tak,- odpowiada,- ale Mulciber i Avery, Sev co ty w nich widzisz, czemu się z nimi zadajesz?

Patrzę na Lily zdziwiony.

\- Nie wiesz co Mulciber zrobił Macdonald?

\- To był taki żart,- mówię.

\- Taki żart? To była czarna magia.

\- A ten Lupin to co? Znika co miesiąc na kilka dni, zawsze podczas pełni księżyca, - zmieniam temat rozmowy, bo nie chcę aby Lily drążyła niewygodną dla mnie kwestię Mary i Mike,a.

Lily przystaje, odwraca się i opierając o filar patrzy mi w twarz. Jesteśmy bardzo blisko siebie. Intensywnie wpatruję się w nią, wdycham jej zapach, widzę piękną twarz, krągłości ciała i czuję, jak twardnieje mi kutas niewidoczny pod obszerną szatą. Chcę ją dotknąć, przytulić, pocałować, chcę wejść w nią. Z ledwością udaje mi się zapanować nad sobą. Lily czerwieni się pod moim spojrzeniem.

\- Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć i jesteś niewdzięczny, Severusie. Słyszałam, że wczoraj Potter uratował ci życie.

\- Uratował mi życie?- Kutas opada, jestem wściekły i gorycz wypełnia mi serce. -Ratował siebie i swoich kumpli. Black zabawił się mną w taki sposób, że gdyby ten żart doszedł do skutku, już bym nie żył. A ty, nie pozwolę ci...

Widzę, jak oczy Lily się zwężają.

\- Ty mi czegoś nie pozwolisz?- Pyta.

Mityguję się natychmiast. - Nie to, nie to chciałem powiedzieć. Potter, wielki mi bohater quidditcha, myśli że jest nie wiadomo kim, a to nic niewarty bufon, on, on dowala się do ciebie, - wyrzucam z siebie całą złość i gorycz.

Lily patrzy na mnie z rosnącym zdziwieniem. - Wiem, że Potter to pusty, zadufany w sobie pyszałek,- mówi. -Ale Avery i Mulciber to bandyci, czarnoksiężnicy, przyszli śmiercożercy. Zwłaszcza Mulciber. Nie zadawaj się z nimi, Sev.

Uśmiecham się zadowolony, że Lily ma tak złe zdanie o Potterze i nie przejmuję się za bardzo tym, co mówi o moich kumplach.

xxx

W sobotę rozpoczynam swój szlaban. Nie jest źle, warzę początkowo z profesorem Slughornem a potem samodzielnie wiele eliksirów przydatnych dla szkoły. Po zakończonym warzeniu myję kociołki bez użycia magii, ale po kilku szlabanach profesor pozwala mi używać różdżkę do porządkowania stanowiska pracy. Slughorn jest bardzo zadowolony, bo moje eliksiry są prawidłowe niezależnie od stopnia trudności i nie musi mnie nadzorować przy warzeniu. W czasie gdy warzę, profesor poprawia wypracowania lub czyta periodyki oszczędzając swój czas. Ja też jestem zadowolony, bo robię to, co lubię najbardziej. Pod koniec roku szkolnego mam już tak dużą wprawę w warzeniu powszechnie stosowanych eliksirów, że mógłbym zarabiać w taki sposób. Budzi moją irytację i złość jedynie to, że Black nie został wydalony ze szkoły. Miesięczny szlaban za próbę zabicia mnie, to nie jest kara. Czyżby moje życie było aż tak mało warte?


	16. Rozdział 16 Śmierć ojca

Śmierć Ojca

Przez te szlabany, z Lily spotykam się zwykle w niedziele i jak jest ładna pogoda to idziemy na spacer, a w zimne, słotne dni uczymy się w bibliotece. Żeby ułagodzić Lily, zbliżyłem się do Regulusa Blacka. Często siadam obok niego w trakcie posiłków w Wielkiej Sali, tak aby Lily to widziała. Rozmawiam z Regulusem o czarnej magii i o nowym świecie. Lily jest zadowolona, że się nie zadaję z Averym i Mulciberem a moi kumple myślą, że Black imponuje mi i nie mają za złe, że trochę ich zaniedbuję.

Pod koniec roku szkolnego dostaję od mamy sowę. Ojciec jest ciężko chory i przebywa w mugolskim szpitalu, więc mama prosi mnie, żebym wrócił do domu na wakacje. Idąc na zaklęcia myślę o tym co się stało. Latem ojciec był chyba jakiś inny, mniej pił i więcej przesiadywał w domu, ale oczywiście nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, zajęty użalaniem się nad sobą. Przed klasą podchodzą do mnie Mulciber i Avery. Nie dziwię się, że są ciekawi, bo to jest pierwsza sowa jaką dostałem w tym roku.

\- Co się stało, Snape?- Pyta Mulciber.

\- Nici z mojego letniego szkolenia, - odpowiadam.- Ojciec jest chory, muszę wracać do domu.

\- Może byś później dołączył do nas? Wyślemy ci sowę, napisz jaką masz sytuację, - mówi Avery.

\- Dobrze, - odpowiadam.

Jestem im wdzięczny, że się nie wypytują. Ślizgoni wiedzą, że jestem biedny jak mysz pod miotłą i nie mam nawet sowy. Szkolenie odbywa się na terenie posesji Averego i w tym roku jest duży nacisk, aby jak najwięcej młodzieży wzięło w nim udział. Ja się do tej pory nie zdeklarowałem ponieważ liczyłem, że spędzę choć część wakacji z Lily.

Wieczorem mówię Lily co się stało. Przyjaciółka jest jedyną osobą w Hogwarcie poza Argusem, znającą dokładnie moją sytuację rodzinną. Lily uważnie mi się przygląda.

\- Spotkamy się na mugolskim peronie, ojciec zawiezie cię pod dom, - mówi zdecydowanie.

Potakuję głową, jestem jej wdzięczny za troskę.

-Jak twoje szlabany, nadal jesteś z nich zadowolony?- Lily stara się oderwać mnie od nieprzyjemnych myśli.

-Tak,- uśmiecham się, - mógłbym już zatrudnić się w aptece.

-No wiesz, chyba nie zrezygnujesz z sumów i owutemów?

-Jasne że nie, papierek jest najważniejszy, bez papierka nikt nie będzie chciał gadać ze mną nie mówiąc już o sprawdzeniu moich umiejętności.

-Sev, jeżeli chcesz to zostanę z tobą na początku wakacji.

-Dziękuję, Lily.

-Będziesz warzył w każdą sobotę, do końca roku szkolnego? Slughorn nie może ci skrócić tych szlabanów?

-Ślimak się nade mną zlitował,- uśmiecham się, - kilka dni temu miałem ostatni szlaban, pewno opiekunowi domu też zależy na tym żebym dobrze zdał egzaminy.

-To może będziemy w soboty powtarzać materiał?

-Bardzo chętnie.

Robi się późno i odprowadzam Lily do wieży.

Na ostatnim szlabanie zapytałem Slughorna, czy nadal w wolnych chwilach mógłbym warzyć eliksiry dla szkoły... I na swoje potrzeby. Slughorn był zachwycony i dał mi pozwolenie na samodzielne warzenie w szkolnej pracowni, muszę jedynie wcześniej zgłaszać kiedy zamierzam warzyć.

xxx

Prawie wszystkie egzaminy zdajemy z Lily na wybitne. Koniec roku szkolnego zbliża się wielkimi krokami i jestem rozdrażniony, bo nie lubię spędzać wakacji w domu. W końcu wsiadamy do pociągu, chłopaki obiecują, że wyślą mi sowę, na dworcu żegnamy się i idę szukać Lily. Znajduję ją wraz z tatą na mugolskim peronie, koło barierki. Nieopodal stoi Potter i jak zwykle popisuje się. Tata Lily patrzy na niego, jak na wariata. Podchodzę i witam się z panem Evans i z Lily.

\- Dzień dobry,- odpowiada tata Lily, - możemy już iść?

\- Tak.

Pottera zatkało gdy zobaczył jak podchodzę do Evansów i stanął na peronie jak spetryfikowany, z otwartą japą. Chcę mu krzyknąć: Zamknij ten pysk, bo ci jeszcze jakiś ptak nasra, ale powstrzymuję się, bo głupio by mi było przed panem Evans. Idziemy na parking i pomagam tacie Lily ustawiać nasze kufry w bagażniku Rovera. Wieczorem, po długiej i męczącej dla mnie podróży samochodem dojeżdżamy wreszcie do Cokeworth. Zostaję odwieziony pod dom. Lily pocieszająco ściska moje ramię.

\- Przyjdę jutro po śniadaniu, - mówi.

\- Dobrze.

Biorę kufer i dziękuję za transport panu Evans. Wchodzę do domu i o dziwo, jest czysto, porządek taki, jakiego dawno nie pamiętam. Mamy nie ma, pewno jest w szpitalu u ojca. Idę do swojego pokoju, kładę się do łóżka i zasypiam. Rano schodzę w pidżamie do kuchni, mama już tam jest i przygotowuje śniadanie.

\- Dzień dobry, mamo.

Mama lekko przytula mnie i całuje w policzek.

\- Ależ urosłeś. Idź się przebierz.

Idę na górę, nakładam jakiś porozciągany podkoszulek, nieco przykrótkie jeansy, skarpetki i buty, po czym wracam do kuchni i jem w milczeniu. Śniadanie jest całkiem dobre, jajecznica z tostami. Mama lewituje brudne talerze do zlewu, krótkimi machnięciami różdżki nadzoruje mycie i suszenie zastawy.

\- Ojciec jest bardzo chory, źle z nim. Dzisiaj mam się spotkać z lekarzem leczącym. Chciałabym, żebyś był ze mną przy tej rozmowie.

\- Dobrze.

\- Po południu teleportujemy się do szpitala. Jestem umówiona na 12.15,- informuje mama.

U drzwi zadźwięczał dzwonek. Mama patrzy na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

\- Spodziewasz się kogoś?

\- To Lily!

Szczęśliwy pędzę do drzwi.

-Lily, tak się cieszę, że przyszłaś, wejdź proszę.

Zapraszam Lily do saloniku, mama wita się oschle bo nigdy nie przepadała za Lily, ale na szczęście dla mnie nie daje jej tego odczuć, za co jestem mamie bardzo wdzięczny. Mama wyciąga różdżkę i lewituje brudną bieliznę do łazienki.

-Zrobię pranie, - mówi i wychodzi.

\- Możesz czarować w domu, - Lily uśmiecha się.- Ja swoją różdżkę schowałam głęboko w szufladzie, żeby mnie nie kusiła.

\- Jak chcesz, możesz czarować u mnie.

\- Jak się czuje twój tata? - Lily zmienia temat.

Wyjaśniam Lily jaka jest sytuacja, rozmawiamy trochę, Lily pyta się czy zrobić dla mnie jakieś zakupy w centrum.

\- Na razie nie, dziękuję, muszę się zorientować co potrzeba.

Odprowadzam Lily do mostku łączącego nasze dzielnice.

\- Kiedy mógłbym przyjść do ciebie? Nie chcę, żebyś kręciła się po Spinner,s End sama. To niebezpieczna dzielnica.

\- Przyjdź jutro w porze lunchu. Wiesz,- Lily uśmiecha się, - jak byliśmy dziećmi to martwiłam się o ciebie jak sam wracałeś do domu wieczorem.

\- Naprawdę?- Pytam miękko. Jest mi bardzo ciepło koło serca, że Lily martwiła się o mnie.

\- Tak.

Całuję Lily w policzek, żegnamy się i wracam do domu. Mama już jest gotowa i teleportuje nas w pobliże mugolskiego szpitala. Szpital jest duży, kilkukondygnacyjny, z betonu i szkła, błyszczący nowością i czystością. Ojciec leży na III piętrze, w sali 340, na Oddziale Internistycznym A. Wchodzimy do korytarzyka dwuosobowej salki. Ojciec jest sam, leży na łóżku pod oknem. Jest strasznie wymizerowany, żółta skóra oblekająca kości, prawie go nie poznałem. Coś chwyta mnie za gardło i jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, znikają pogarda i nienawiść a zostaje współczucie i żal. Podchodzimy bliżej, ojciec uśmiecha się do mnie i chwyta mnie za rękę.

\- Tak się cieszę, że przyjechałeś Severusie, myślałem że już cię nie zobaczę, wyrosłeś,- mówi z trudem.

Mama pyta ojca, czy jadł coś dzisiaj.

\- Nie mam apetytu, - ojciec niezauważalnie krzywi się i odwraca wzrok.- Idźcie do doktora Clarka, czeka już na was w gabinecie 305.

Dr Clark jest postawnym, jasnowłosym mężczyzną. Z zawodowym uśmiechem zaprasza nas do gabinetu, prosi siadać.

\- Jak już pani wie, -zwraca się do mamy, - pan Snape jest chory na raka trzustki. Jest to choroba nieuleczalna, pani mąż umiera, są przerzuty do wątroby i do jamy brzusznej. Nie możemy więcej pomóc i lepiej dla pani męża byłoby, żeby umarł domu, we własnym łóżku, otoczony bliskimi mu ludźmi. Dzisiaj chcemy pana Snape wypisać ze szpitala. Oczywiście, nie zostawimy państwa bez pomocy. Pan Snape w ramach ubezpieczenia został objęty programem hospicjum domowego. Będzie odżywiany pozajelitowo i będzie miał podawane silne, narkotyczne leki przeciwbólowe, żeby nie cierpiał.

\- Jak długo to jeszcze może potrwać?- Pyta mama.

\- Kilka tygodni,- odpowiada lekarz.

\- W jaki sposób mamy się skontaktować z tym domowym hospicjum?

\- Pani mąż już został tam zgłoszony, dzisiaj wieczorem do Państwa przyjedzie zespół, wizyty będą w zależności od potrzeb. O godzinie pierwszej będzie do odebrania w sekretariacie oddziału wypis ze szpitala. Czy życzą sobie Państwo zamówić transport chorego do domu?

\- Nie,- mówi mama, - poradzimy sobie.

\- Pani mąż nie chodzi, - informuje lekarz.

\- Wiem.

Wracamy do pokoju, gdzie samotnie leży ojciec.

\- Wypisują cię, Tobiaszu.

\- Wiem Eileen i nie chcę już tu być, źle się tu czuję, chcę umrzeć we własnym łóżku.

Mama wzdycha.- Deportuję się z tobą Tobiaszu, Severusie poczekaj na wypis a potem zejdź na dół, za godzinę wrócę po ciebie.

\- Dobrze,- mówię.

\- Pomóż mi się ubrać,- ojciec cicho chrypi.

Mama unosi kołdrę i aż sztywnieję na ten widok. Z ojca niewiele zostało. Skurczył się, zanikły mięśnie, została żółta skóra oblekająca kości i chorobliwie wydęty brzuch. Pomagamy ojcu ubrać spodnie, skarpetki, buty i sweter, uważając na rurkę wbitą w rękę ojca i przytwierdzoną plastrem. Na dworze jest upał ale ojcu jest zimno bo ma stan podgorączkowy. Mama przytula ojca, okręca się i znika. Pakuję do niewielkiej torby rzeczy ojca i wychodzę. Siadam na krześle obok drzwi do sekretariatu, jest za dwadzieścia pierwsza.

\- Gdzie jest pan Snape? Pan jest jego synem?- Na korytarzu zaczepia mnie pielęgniarka.

\- Tak,- odpowiadam, - ojciec pojechał do domu.

\- Kiedy? Jak? Przed chwilą tu był, nie widziałam, żeby wychodził.

Wzruszam ramionami. Pielęgniarka prosi mnie do gabinetu, dostaję lekarstwa dla ojca na popołudnie i wieczór. Z sekretariatu odbieram wypis, recepty i wychodzę przed szpital. Po kilkunastu minutach, z głośnym trzaskiem aportuje się mama. Rozglądamy się czy nikt nas nie obserwuje, mama chwyta mnie za ramię i znikamy. Wchodzimy do domu. Ojciec leży w czystym łóżku i zadowolony uśmiecha się. Wieczorem przyjeżdża lekarz z hospicjum, podłącza "kroplówkę" i instruuje nas, jak podawać leki przeciwbólowe. Czytam skład, wyciągi z ziół zawarte w tych mugolskich lekach wchodzą w skład najsilniejszych eliksirów. Ojciec nie siada samodzielnie i załatwia się do płaskiego nocnika który mama lewituje mu pod tyłek. Patrzę, jak sprawnie posługując się różdżką, mama zmienia ojcu ubranie i myje go. Rano, gdy mama wychodzi na zakupy, siadam przy ojcu.

\- Spieprzyłem ci życie... Przepraszam Severusie,- chrypi ojciec.- A tak chciałem, żebyś miał szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, nie tak jak ja, ale nie wyszło... Moi rodzice byli Irlandczykami, celtami- ojciec mówi wolno, z długimi przerwami.

\- Ach, więc stąd ta blada cera, czarne włosy i ciemne oczy.

\- Tak,- ojciec uśmiecha się, -rodzice przyjechali do Anglii za pracą, ale nigdy nie odnaleźli się tutaj.

\- Snape to przecież angielskie nazwisko?

\- To przezwisko, które do przylgnęło do ojca... Na ramieniu miał wytatuowany jakiś celtycki znak...Chyba symbol klanu... Koniczyna z wpisanymi dwoma splecionymi wężami... Dlatego. Rodzicom było bardzo ciężko... Często kłócili się. Chciałem być inny... A okazałem się taki sam.

\- Nie myśl już o tym, nie zmienisz tego co było, tato.

\- Żałuję, że zacząłem pić zamiast szukać pracy... Zawsze czułem się gorszy, nie wierzyłem w siebie...

\- Od kiedy nie pijesz?

\- Jak zachorowałem... Odrzuciło mnie od alkoholu.- Ojciec zmienia temat, - pokaż mi magię,- prosi.

Wyciągam różdżkę, wykonuję niewielki ruch ręką i wypowiadam zaklęcie. Gałki uchwytów odskakują od komody i tańcząc walca unoszą się w powietrzu. Ojciec patrzy jak zauroczony i uśmiecha się.

\- Co będziesz chciał robić w życiu?- Pyta.

\- Pewno będę warzył eliksiry,- odpowiadam.

Ojciec zasypia, gałki od komody wskakują na miejsca, a ja idę do Lily.

xxx

Ojciec zmarł kilka dni później. Zasnął, odkąd wrócił ze szpitala prawie cały czas spał, wybudzał się rzadko i nie zawsze nas poznawał. Pogrzeb był więcej jak skromny, oprócz kilku sąsiadów i Lily na cmentarzu nie było nikogo. Po pogrzebie mama zamknęła się w pokoju i przez drzwi słyszałem jak płacze. Przez pierwsze dni przychodziła Lily, pomagała mi robić zakupy, sprzątać, gotować. Mama wpadła w apatię i przestała wychodzić z pokoju.

Lily z entuzjazmem, jak na prawdziwą czarownicę przystało, prace domowe wykonywała za pomocą różdżki. Całkiem zgrabnie jej to wychodziło, lubiłem patrzeć jak różdżką rozpala ogień, lewituje garnki, nalewa wodę, rozkłada talerze... Tak mi się to spodobało, że pewnego dnia ośmieliłem się i delikatnie pocałowałem ją w usta. Lily krótko oddała pocałunek, po czym odwróciła głowę.

\- Umyj zęby, Sev.

Zrobiło mi się bardzo nieprzyjemnie, bo zdałem sobie sprawę, że rano nie chciało mi się myć i muszę śmierdzieć. Lily wyczuła mój nastrój i pocieszająco poklepała mnie po ramieniu.

\- Jutro wyjeżdżam, dasz sobie radę?

\- Wiem, że wyjeżdżasz i dam sobie radę,- odpowiadam obrażony i zły.

Odprowadzam Lily do domu.

\- Jeżeli wyjadę na resztę wakacji, to spotkamy się jak zwykle, drugiego września w Sali Wejściowej po lunchu?

\- Oczywiście,- odpowiada Lily. - Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś?

\- Avery zaprosił mnie do siebie.

Sowę od Averego dostałem przed kilkoma dniami, odpisałem że ojciec zmarł i zwrotną sową zostałem zawiadomiony, że w sobotę stary Aver,ego przyleci po mnie.

\- Nadal się z nim przyjaźnisz?- Pyta zdziwiona i trochę zła Lily.

\- Nie,- odpowiadam, -przecież wiesz, że nie, że przez cały rok unikałem go ale nikt inny mnie nie zaprosił, a nie chcę spędzić całych wakacji sam jak kołek.

Lily nic na to nie odpowiada. Nie jest zadowolona, ale mam wrażenie, że przynajmniej mnie rozumie.


	17. Rozdział 17 Szkolenie

Szkolenie.

Szkolenie jest męczące i brutalne. Zajęcia prowadzą młodzi śmierciożercy: Nott - drobny, bardzo sprawny czarodziej, Goyl- karny, dobrze wyszkolony osiłek oraz niewiele starszy ode mnie, okrutny śmierciożerca z Europy Wschodniej, Dołohow. Śpimy w bardzo prymitywnych warunkach, w stodole, na siennikach ze słomy i przykrywamy się kocami. O godz. 6 rano jest pobudka, ścielimy posłania (zalecane jest użycie różdżki), następnie godzinę ćwiczymy w terenie, biegamy z przeszkodami i wykonujemy ćwiczenia siłowe. Myjemy się we wspólnej łaźni, jest nas kilku chłopaków, Avery, Mulciber i Crabble z mojej klasy, starsi od nas bracia Lestrange, Rosier, Wilkes, Travers, Yaxley, Rowle. Umyci i ubrani stajemy przy swoich posłaniach na baczność, a instruktorzy oceniają czy sienniki są idealnie zaścielone. Za błędy karani jesteśmy Crucio, niewybaczalnym zaklęciem torturującym. Kara jest wymierzana natychmiast, czas trwania jest zależny od przewiny. Za nieprawidłowe posłanie łóżka tylko 10 sekund potwornego bólu... Codziennie ocenia nas inny instruktor. Wpadam w panikę, gdy to Dołohow sprawdza posłania, bo jego klątwy są niezwykle bolesne. Wiem to, bo ukarał mnie 30 sekundowym Crucio za błąd w pojedynku i z bólu puściły mi zwieracze, zeszczałem się i zesrałem.

Posiłki jemy w tej samej stodole gdzie śpimy, podane przez skrzaty domowe na drewnianym, nieoheblowanym stole. Po śniadaniu i po obiedzie ćwiczymy klątwy oraz refleks, pojedynkujemy się "każdy z każdym" lub walczymy w grupach. Błędy są omawiane, a ćwiczenia tak dobierane indywidualnie, żeby każdy mógł zmagać się ze swoimi słabościami. Oceniający nas instruktorzy karzą rzadko, jedynie za ewidentny brak postępu.

Inaczej jest, gdy walczymy podzieleni grupy. Dobór osób w grupach jest przypadkowy, wybierają instruktorzy. Nie możemy używać klątw trwale uszkadzających czy prowadzących do śmierci, poza tym wszystkie chwyty są dozwolone. Walka jest bardzo zażarta, bo przegrani są przez minutę karani Crucio. Karanie jest rytualne, członkowie przegranej drużyny na oczach całej grupy ustawiają się w szeregu, kolejno podchodzą do prowadzącego zajęcia instruktora, zdejmują szatę, klękają i pochylają się osłaniając rękoma głowę bo kara nie może wykluczyć nas z dalszych zajęć. Instruktor wypowiada klątwę celując różdżką w plecy delikwenta. Początkowo, nie raz i nie tylko ja, stojąc na baczność w kolejce do czekającego mnie potwornego bólu płakałem ze strachu przygryzając policzki, żeby nie drgnąć i nie narazić się na dłuższą karę. Pod koniec szkolenia zachowuję kamienną twarz, minutowe Crucio nie robi już na mnie wrażenia, choć oczywiście wrzeszczę w trakcie. Zakładamy się z kolegami kto później zacznie krzyczeć i jestem jednym z lepszych, wytrzymuję 40 sekund tortury bez krzyku. Najgorsze są ćwiczenia na czas, wyrabiające refleks, bo instruktor indywidualnie ocenia postępy, a kary są długie, kilkuminutowe. Jestem bardzo szybki, a i tak nie omija mnie kilka długich Cruciatusów. Budzi moje zdziwienie, do jakiej zwinności i szybkości jest zdolne moje ciało byleby tylko uniknąć tego straszliwego cierpienia. Wieczorami warzymy eliksiry i już w pierwszych dniach okazuje się, że jestem lepszy od instruktorów. Dostaję do uwarzenia skomplikowane eliksiry na potrzeby organizacji. Ach, czas po kolacji jest dla mnie czasem wytchnienia, czasem bez bólu.

Kładziemy się spać o 11 wieczorem, po gimnastyce. Początkowo zasypiam natychmiast i śpię jak kamień do pobudki, ale po kilku dniach mój kutas dopomina się o uwagę. Wkładam ręce pod koc i czuję jak dłonie leżącego obok Mulcibera zaciskają się na moich przegubach, jednocześnie słyszę ostrzegawcze ciii...Po minucie, może dwóch leżenia bez ruchu Mulciber puszcza moje ręce, przykrywa mnie swoim kocem i wślizguje się pod mój wpychając twardego kutasa między moje nogi. Wkładam mojego pomiędzy uda Mike,a zaciskając dłonie na jego pośladkach. Mike rozszerza moją szparę pośladkową, wsadza kciuk w odbyt, ujmuje między palce prostatę i masuje ją. Odchylając głowę ku tyłowi zagryzam do krwi wargi, aby nie jęczeć z rozkoszy i wypycham do przodu biodra. Mike układa mnie tyłem do siebie i brutalnie wchodzi we mnie. Gryzę nadgarstki, żeby nie wrzeszczeć. Mike po kilku pchnięciach spuszcza się i wysuwa, a moje oczy łzawią z bólu. Mulciber łapie mnie za biodra, odwraca i przyciąga ku sobie. Łagodnie pieści językiem mojego kutasa, początkowo główkę, następnie liże całego, aż go połyka. Ssie mojego kutaska jednocześnie pieszcząc palcami prostatę. Czuję jego wargi na moich jądrach. Odchylam głowę ku tyłowi, jęcząc z rozkoszy, moje biodra znowu wyskakują do przodu i po kilku pchnięciach spuszczam się w gardło Mike,a. Zasypiamy splatając ręce. W obozie nie ma dziewczyn, więc napięcie rozładowujemy między sobą.

Pod koniec szkolenia zajęcia są prowadzone indywidualnie. Ponieważ jest to moje pierwsze szkolenie, więc uczę się od podstaw zaklęć niewybaczalnych i teleportacji. Crucio ćwiczymy na kolegach wykonując kary. Jak klątwa nie wyjdzie to uczący się obrywa Crucio od instruktora, a karany obrywa tyle razy Crucio od kolegi dopóki klątwa nie będzie poprawna, więc każdy stara się za pierwszym razem rzucić prawidłowe, silne Crucio. Imperio także ćwiczymy na kolegach, a Avadę na małych zwierzętach, myszach, szczurach. Deportujemy się na terenie posesji, nie możemy teleportować się poza teren ani komukolwiek przyznać się, że umiemy.

Kilka dni przed końcem wakacji spotyka nas wielki zaszczyt. Odwiedza nas Czarny Pan. Jest to dla nas bardzo duże przeżycie. Czarny Pan rozmawia z nami i sprawdza co umiemy. Szczególnie wyróżnia mnie i Mulcibera. Jestem dumny i szczęśliwy, ale nie okazuję tego. Pan egzaminuje nas przed całą grupą, mnie przepytuje z eliksirów i obserwuje jak warzę.

\- Jesteś spokrewniony z Gauntami?

\- Tak Panie,- odpowiadam, - jestem synem Eileen Prince.

\- Eileen Prince? Twój ojciec jest mugolem?

\- Tak Panie, ale nienawidzę go i nie mam z nim nic wspólnego, zresztą nie żyje,- odpowiadam wściekły.

Lord intensywnie patrzy na mnie i czuję jak się wślizguje do mego umysłu. Podsuwam mu obrazy ojca, które łączę z silnymi negatywnymi emocjami.

\- No tak,- Czarny Pan potakuje głową, - Prince, mój Prince half-blood jesteś bardzo uzdolnionym warzycielem, potrzebuję twoich umiejętności.

Padam na kolana i pokornie pochylam głowę.

\- Będę ci wiernie służył, mój Panie.

Mulciberowi każe rzucić Imperio na kilka osób, na kilkanaście osób i kierować nimi. Mike jest genialny w rzucaniu i prowadzeniu ludzi pod tą klątwą i demonstruje swoje umiejętności na kolegach, instruktorach i domownikach Averego. To właśnie w tym czasie do Mulcibera przywiera przydomek Imperius.

Czyszczę kociołki i obserwuję poczynania Mike,a. Jestem trochę przestraszony tym, że przed chwilą oszukałem Czarnego Pana, ale nie daję tego poznać po sobie szczelnie oklumując umysł. Gdybym nie był przydatny, pewno już koledzy ćwiczyliby na mnie Avadę. Boję się, ale nie mogę się już wycofać bo za wiele wiem. Gdybym nagle zniknął, mało kto przejąłby się moim losem.

Wieczorem chłopaki dokuczają mi z powodu ojca. Wściekam się i wyciągam różdżkę.

\- Macie z tym jakiś problem?

\- Ależ nie, Książę Półkrwi,- drwi Mike, jednocześnie unosząc rozłożone ku górze ręce, dając tym gestem do zrozumienia, że nie chce walczyć.

\- Jak ci się udało tak długo TO ukrywać przed nami, Snape?- Pyta Avery.

\- Ukrywać? Niczego nie ukrywałem,- odpowiadam.- Czy ktokolwiek z was pytał mnie kiedykolwiek czy mój ojciec jest czarodziejem?

\- No nie, faktycznie nie, ale zachowywałeś się tak, jakby oboje twoi rodzice byli.

\- Jak się teraz zastanawiam, to niewiele mówiłeś o ojcu, co Książę?- mówi Mulciber.

\- Tak,- wykrzywiam usta w nieładnym grymasie.

Mulciber śmieje się i po chwili spluwa przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Gdybyśmy to wcześniej wiedzieli, nie miałbyś życia.

\- Wiem,- uśmiecham się krzywo.

\- No, ale teraz jesteś potrzebny Czarnemu Panu,- mówi Mike.

I tak ksywka Książę Półkrwi przylgnęła do mnie w Syltherinie, a później w całej szkole, poza huncwotami, którzy nadal nazywali mnie Smarkerusem.

xxx

Razem z kumplami brałem udział w szkoleniach także w wakacje po piątej, szóstej i siódmej klasie. Szkolenia wyrobiły w nas, przyszłych śmierciożercach, agresję, siłę, szybkość, ślepe posłuszeństwo rozkazom oraz umiejętność trzymania języka za zębami. Byliśmy karani Crucio za najmniejszy błąd, nauczyliśmy się kochać ból i przestaliśmy być wrażliwi na cierpienie innych. Kary wymierzane ręką instruktora lub kolegi powodowały podświadomą chęć zemsty, która po zakończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie została nam umożliwiona. Dostaliśmy swobodę w torturowaniu mugoli i wrogów naszego Pana... Za to co nas spotkało, mściliśmy się na innych.


	18. Rozdział 18 Najboleśniejsza strata

Najboleśniejsza strata.

W pewien kwietniowy wieczór po wiosennej przerwie w 1976 roku, stoję za gobelinem na siódmym piętrze i obserwuję wejście do wieży Gryffindoru. W piątej klasie moja walka z huncwotami weszła w decydujące stadium. W bezpośrednich starciach z nimi przegrywam bo jestem sam, ślizgonów nie obchodzi banda Pottera póki omijają lochy. Huncwoci zachowują się w tym roku dziwnie... Wyślizgują się z zamku w okresie pełni i znikają na całe noce. Od niedawna, w jakiś nieznany mi sposób, zawsze mnie dopadają gdy ich śledzę. Obserwuję portret grubej damy czy się nie odchyla, bo gryfoni mogą być pod peleryną niewidką, ale tej nocy nikt nie wychodzi z wieży. Po dwóch godzinach obserwowania portretu Grubej Damy wracam do lochów.

Lily widzi w moich kumplach zwolenników Czarnego Pana, choć nie porusza już ze mną tego tematu. Mam wrażenie, że Lily mniej mnie lubi i nie spotykamy się tak często jak kiedyś, rzadziej też uczymy się razem. Lily sporo czasu spędza ze swoimi koleżankami. Jestem paranoicznie o nią zazdrosny, mimo że nie jest moją dziewczyną. Z tego co wiem, to jeszcze z nikim się nie spotyka, choć wielu do niej wzdycha. Większość moich myśli zajmuje Lily. Czy mógłbym dla niej wyrzec się czarnej magii? Pewno tak, łatwiej by mi było gdyby moi koledzy byli inni, nie tak zafascynowani czarną magią i nie tak bardzo nienawidzący mugoli. Po zastanowieniu stwierdzam, że ja też taki jestem więc to może nie przez kolegów? Może nie jestem w stanie wyrzec się czarnej magii nawet dla Lily?

Kilka dni później, zaszywam się w krzakach nad jeziorem i niewidoczny od strony szkoły wyciągam stary podręcznik mojej mamy do eliksirów, ale nie zamierzam się uczyć. Opracowuję zaklęcie lewitujące dla ludzi. Corpus, Levitacja Corpus, Levicorpus? Wypisuję na marginesach książki. Wtem słyszę głos Pottera.

\- Popatrzcie na naszego Smarkerusa, co on tutaj robi?

Błyskawicznie chwytam różdżkę i wstaję, ale jest już za późno, jestem otoczony z czterech stron. Jak oni to zrobili?

-Drętwota,- słyszę i padam sztywny, z ręki wypada mi różdżka a książka wpada w ręce Pottera.

\- Co my tu mamy? - Mówi Potter.- Levicorpus? Wypróbujmy tą klątwę na Smarkerusie.

Huncwot uśmiecha się i celując we mnie różdżką wypowiada zaklęcie. Moje bezwładne ciało unosi się nogami ku górze a szata opada mi na głowę odsłaniając gacie. Gryfoni zaśmiewają się, a ja myślę, że to dobrze, że założyłem je na tyłek i nie świecę jajami. Nie rozpoczęła się jeszcze na dobre kolejna zabawa pod nazwą: "Dręczymy Smarka", gdy rozległ się głos Blacka:

-Panowie, zmywamy się. W naszym kierunku podąża profesor McGonagall.

Potter cofa klątwę, gryfoni znikają, a ja spadam na ziemię jak worek kartofli. Cały obolały biorę różdżkę, książkę i wyglądam zza krzaków. Faktycznie, w stronę jeziora zmierza profesor, tylko skąd Black mógł to wiedzieć? Szukam wzrokiem huncwotów i widzę jak Black dotyka różdżką jakiegoś pergaminu, coś szepcze i szybkim ruchem chowa pergamin do kieszeni szaty. Dziwne, myślę. Skupiam się i przypominam sobie, że ten kawałek pergaminu widziałem już w rękach Blacka lub Pottera w sytuacjach bardzo dla mnie nieprzyjemnych... Gdy byłem znienacka atakowany.

Odwet biorę szybko, jeszcze w tym samym dniu wieczorem. Nakrywam Pottera jak rzuca klątwę na Aubreya, krukona z czwartego roku. Głowa Aubereya powiększyła się dwukrotnie, czyżby naraził się wielkiemu Potterowi mówiąc mu, że ma móżdżek wielkości królika? Wkładam rękę do kieszeni szaty i przyzywam Filcha ściskając medalion. Bardzo przydany artefakt który Argus odziedziczył po matce i który podarował mi, gdy bezustannie dręczony przez huncwotów poprosiłem go o pomoc. Argus zjawia się szybko bo ma taki sam medalion który rozgrzewa się, gdy ściskam swój. Potter zwalnia zaklęcie i chce się wycofać, ale nie daję mu szans.

\- To Potter z Blackiem rzucili klątwę,- mówię.- Widziałem to.

Aubrey potwierdza skinieniem głowy. Filch się wścieka, a Black patrzy na mnie z zimną pogardą. Ze złośliwym uśmiechem wycofuję się do lochów.

Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, jak łatwo pieprzeni huncwoci mnie dopadają... I dlaczego tak swobodnie poruszają się nocą po zamku? Przecież pod peleryną niewidką już się nie zmieszczą w czwórkę... W trójkę, poza okresem pełni księżyca nie wychodzą nocą z wieży, ustalam fakty. Im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej jestem pewien, że ma coś z tym wspólnego ten kawałek pergaminu. Muszę pogadać z Filch,em ale tak, żeby to nie wzbudziło niczyich podejrzeń. Nie użyję medalionu, Argus by się wściekł jakbym go przegonił po zamku w tak błahej sprawie. Więc gdy go wreszcie spotykam idąc na transmutację to patrzę mu w oczy, a Argus ledwo zauważalnie kiwa głową. Mijając woźnego, niby przypadkiem potykam się i wpadam na niego. Argus złości się na pokaz.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz Snape? Szlaban, po kolacji w moim biurze.

Wieczorem, siedząc w kantorku woźnego przy herbacie i ciasteczkach, mówię Argusowi o moich podejrzeniach.

\- Więc chcesz, żebym zabrał im ten pergamin?

\- Tak,- odpowiadam.- Niedługo będzie pełna i po ciszy nocnej poczekam na nich w tym korytarzu za gobelinem na siódmym piętrze. Jak mnie dopadną, to dam ci znać przez medalion. Ważne, żebyś zgarnął także mnie. Nie chcę, żeby się zorientowali, że działamy razem, no i dam ci znać czy to ten pergamin. Potter lub Black będą go mieli w kieszeni szaty.

\- Dobrze, po ciszy nocnej będę gdzieś na dole przy wejściu na korytarz, żebyś długo nie czekał na mnie.

\- Świetnie, jak tylko ich zobaczę to zacznę uciekać na dół, huncwoci zajęci pogonią nie będą wpatrywać się w pergamin i nie powinni zauważyć ciebie.

Argus uśmiecha się, dolewa mi herbaty i nakłada na talerz słodycze z Miodowego Królestwa, pewno skonfiskowane uczniom którzy czymś mu się narazili.

\- Odrób lekcje,- mówi, -ja mam trochę roboty, po godzinie możesz iść.

Kilka dni później, w pierwszy dzień pełni, po ciszy nocnej, stoję w tajnym przejściu na siódmym piętrze i wpatruję się w gobelin. W jednej ręce trzymam medalion, a w drugiej różdżkę. Po pół godzinie za zasłonę wpadają huncwoci. Walę w nich klątwą pląsających nóg, ściskam medalion, odwracam się i zbiegam w dół. Potter szybko zdejmuje zaklęcie z Blacka i huncwoci ruszają w pogoń. Dwa piętra niżej trafia mnie klątwa unieruchamiająca. Wściekli gryfoni podchodzą do mnie.

\- Łapo, musimy dać Samrkowi porządną nauczkę, żeby przestał za nami łazić.

\- Mówiłem to już rok temu,- prycha Black.-Dlaczego go ratowałeś?

Huncwoci zwalniają klątwę i trzymając mnie na różdżkach pozwalają wstać. Gdy podnoszę z podłogi obolały od upadku tyłek, nadchodzi wściekły jak chmura gradowa Filch.

\- Potter, Black, Snape, Pettigrew, to znów wy. Szlaban raz w tygodniu przez miesiąc! Może to was oduczy szwendania się nocą po zamku i pojedynkowania się. Idziemy do mojego biura, a jak coś się nie podoba, to od razu do dyrektora.

Potter i Black są bladzi i wściekli. Schylam się po różdżkę i oklumuję umysł. Huncwoci nie mogą się zorientować, że jestem zadowolony.

\- Idźcie przodem, -warczy Filch, - szybciej.

Wchodzimy do kantorka, Argus staje za biurkiem a ja ustawiam się przy drzwiach, za huncwotami ale tak, żeby Argus mnie widział.

\- Opróżnić kieszenie,- warczy nadal wściekły Filch.

\- Słucham?- mówi Potter. - Nie może pan...

Filch błyskawicznie przyskakuje do niego, łapie za szatę na piersiach i przyciskając do ściany zbliża swoją wykrzywioną wściekłością twarz z obnażonymi zębami do twarzy Pottera.

-Ty mały gnoju, nie będziesz mi mówił, co mi wolno, a czego nie.- Argus cedzi słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby, potrząsając chłopakiem. -Wywracaj kieszenie na lewą stronę! Ale już.

Potter zdziwiony podchodzi do biurka i układa na nim jakieś maści, stare pióro i TEN kawałek pergaminu. Filch wolno bierze pergamin do ręki, niby przypadkiem patrzy na mnie, a ja ledwo zauważalnie, potwierdzająco kiwam głową.

\- A to co?- Pyta wolno.

\- Zapasowy kawałek pergaminu,- spokojnie odpowiada Potter.

\- Tak? Taki nic nie warty kawałek?

\- Tak,- mówi Potter i wzrusza ramionami.

\- To może wrzucimy go do ognia?- Argus odwraca się w stronę kominka.

Potter blednie

\- Nie!- krzyczy.

\- Nie? A może to czarno magiczny, nielegalny artefakt.- Argus robi wściekłą minę, -konfiskuje to. Dyrektor zadecyduje co z tym zrobić. Zabieraj te rzeczy z biurka.

\- Nie!- Wrzeszczy Potter, -nie może mi Pan tego zabrać.

Wściekły Filch znowu zbliża swoja twarz do twarzy Pottera.

-Już ci mówiłem gówniarzu, że nie będziesz mi dyktował co mogę, a czego nie mogę robić.

Filch wkłada pergamin do szuflady i zamyka ją na klucz.

\- Jak tak lubicie nocne wycieczki, to poczyścicie sobie nocniki w skrzydle szpitalnym bez użycia magii, idziemy. Ty, Pettigrew będziesz czyścił odznaki w szkolnej komnacie pamięci, Snape zostań, będziesz przepisywał kartoteki.

Siadam posłusznie na krześle unikając wzroku huncwotów. Potter wychodząc patrzy na mnie z nienawiścią. Mam wrażenie, że wie, że maczałem w tym palce. Po powrocie Filcha staram się odczytać pergamin, ale nie wychodzi mi to. Na kartce pojawiają się jedynie jakieś obrażające mnie napisy. Filch chowa pergamin do dobrze zabezpieczonej szuflady z napisem "skonfiskowane i bardzo niebezpieczne" i zamyka szufladę na klucz.

xxx

Wreszcie nadchodzą sumy. Pewnego pięknego dnia, w porze lunchu, przyjeżdża do szkoły Czarodziejska Komisja Egzaminacyjna. Jestem bardzo zdenerwowany. Po głowie kołaczą mi się echa rozmów z ciocią... I wpajane przekonanie o konieczności jak najlepszego zaliczenia egzaminów. Staram się trzymać ślizgonów i nie wychylam nosa z lochów. W trakcie egzaminów muszę być sprawny. Dzisiaj piszemy obronę przed czarną magią. Zbieramy się w Sali Wejściowej i wyczytywani, pojedynczo wchodzimy do Wielkiej Sali gdzie w równych odstępach stoją małe biurka. Wchodzę jako jeden z ostatnich. Są z nami siódmoklasiści którzy zdecydowali się zdawać owutemy z obrony, oczywiście starsi koledzy mają inne zestawy pytań. Kiedy wszyscy siedzimy już przy stolikach, to dostajemy arkusze z pytaniami. Koncentruję się i zaczynam pisać. Egzamin oceniam jako łatwy. Po wyjściu z sali, z nosem w książce, analizuję swoje odpowiedzi sprawdzając czy poprawnie i wyczerpująco odpowiedziałem na zadany temat. Jest piękna pogoda, więc cały czas czytając wychodzę na błonia i kieruję się w stronę jeziora. Jestem tak pochłonięty tym co robię, że nie widzę dokładnie dokąd idę. Nagle słyszę:

\- W porządku, Smarkerusie?

Błyskawicznie upuszczam torbę i wyjmuję różdżkę, ale jest już za późno. Moja różdżka wylatuje w powietrze, a ja walę się na trawę po Impedimentio Blacka.

-Jak ci poszedł egzamin, Smarku?- Potter udaje zainteresowanie.

Widzę, jak pół szkoły idzie w naszym kierunku.

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy...- Syczę z nienawiścią.-Tylko poczekajcie.

\- Na co?- Drwi ze mnie Black. -Zamierzasz sobie wydmuchać na nas nos?

Jestem wściekły, klnę jak cholera i czuję mydliny w ustach... To Potter rzucił na mnie Chłoszczyć. Zaczynam się dusić. W tym moim upokorzeniu, słyszę głos Lily.

\- Zostawcie go, co on wam zrobił?

\- No wiesz...- Potter mówi powoli, jakby się zastanawiał, -to raczej kwestia tego, że on istnieje... Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Lily wytyka Potterowi, że jest zarozumiałym szmatławcem, ten chuj chce się z nią umówić, a ja duszę się w mydlinach. Na szczęście, zaklęcie spowalniające przestaje działać i dyskretnie przesuwam się w stronę różdżki. Walę w Pottera moim nowym wynalazkiem, niewerbalną Sektusemprą, rozwalając mu policzek. Równocześnie Black zawiesza mnie za nogi w powietrzu.

Na prośbę Lily, Potter cofa klątwę. Chcę się bronić, ale nim rzucam zaklęcie, obrywam drętwotą i sytuacja się powtarza.

Potter zachowuje się, jakby chciał zaimponować Lily pokazując, że ma nade mną władzę i poniżając mnie publicznie. Jestem wściekły, że Lily mnie broni, bo to przecież ja ją powinienem bronić, że Potter upokarza mnie przed całą szkołą, że Lily jest tego świadkiem, że jestem sam i nie mam kumpli do pomocy i kiedy Potter mówi, że mam szczęście, bo jest tutaj Evans, to lżę ja niewybaczalnym słowem szlama.

Na widok miny Lily szybko się reflektuję, chcę cofnąć to słowo, ale jest już za późno, słowo zostało wypowiedziane. Po krótkiej sprzeczce z Potterem Lily odchodzi, a mnie jest wszystko jedno co ze mną zrobią, mogą mnie zabić... Tak nawet byłoby lepiej... Nienawidzę siebie za to, co powiedziałem i nie chcę dłużej żyć. Obraziłem Lily, tak jak mój ojciec obrażał mamę. A obiecywałem sobie, że nigdy nie będę taki jak on.

Dalej wszystko działo się jakby za ścianą, jakby nie dotyczyło mnie. Zabawa pod hasłem "dręczymy Smarka" została przerwana przez któregoś z nauczycieli zainteresowanego zbiegowiskiem nad jeziorem. Wróciłem do zamku i zaszyłem się w dormitorium. Mulciber i Avery zaczęli mi dokuczać, incydent szybko rozniósł się po szkole, ale mnie było już wszystko jedno. Z płonącą w oczach żądzą mordu, zdecydowany pozabijać ich, wyszarpnąłem różdżkę. Chłopaki przestraszyli się i zajęli swoimi sprawami, zostawiając mnie samego. Zostałem w pokoju w porze obiadu i kolacji, ale nie czułem głodu, mimo że od śniadania nic nie jadłem. Myślę, że może jeszcze nie wszystko jest jeszcze stracone, muszę przeprosić Lily.

Późnym wieczorem tego samego dnia, przed wejściem do wieży Gryffindoru, spotykam Mary Macdonald i proszę ją, aby powiedziała Lily, żeby do mnie wyszła.

-Dopóki Lily nie wyjdzie, nie ruszę się stąd, będę spał na korytarzu,- mówię.

Po kilku minutach wychodzi Lily przebrana w szlafrok, pewno przygotowywała się już do snu.

\- Wyszłam bo Mary mi powiedziała, że będziesz spał na korytarzu,- mówi.

\- Tak bym zrobił,- odpowiadam. - Lily, chcę cię przeprosić, przepraszam, tak mi przykro, ja nie chciałem cię tak nazwać, nigdy nie myślałem, to mi się po prostu...

\- Wyrwało? Tak? Tyle lat się za ciebie tłumaczyłam. Moje koleżanki dziwią się, że w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam. Ty, i ci twoi przyjaciele śmierciożercy... No i co, nawet nie możesz zaprzeczyć, pewno nie możesz doczekać się, kiedy zostaniesz sługą Sam Wiesz Kogo!

Otwieram usta, ale nic nie mówię, bo i co mam powiedzieć?

\- Ty wybrałeś swoja drogę, a ja wybrałam swoją. Nasze drogi rozchodzą się. Nie mogę już dłużej udawać.

\- Lily wysłuchaj mnie... Ja nie chciałem..

\- ...nazwać mnie szlamą?- Gorzko kończy za mnie Lily. -Przecież nazywasz tak każdego czarodzieja urodzonego z mugoli, Severusie. Czym ja się różnię?

Lily odchodzi i zostaję sam. Schodzę wolno do lochów. Szczelnie zasuwam kotary łóżka, rzucam Silencio, Muffinatio i po raz pierwszy od wielu lat płaczę. Zasypiam dopiero nad ranem.


	19. Rozdział Prawdziwy ślizgon

Prawdziwy ślizgon

Po tym incydencie w trakcie sumów, kiedy to ostatecznie straciłem Lily, zmieniłem się. Stałem się jeszcze bardziej zamknięty w sobie i jeszcze mniej wrażliwy na cierpienie innych. Swój ból zamknąłem głęboko, żeby nikt nie mógł mnie zranić. Mało kto domyśla się prawdy. Zmiana w moim zachowaniu jest wiązana z publicznym upokorzeniem, a nie z odtrąceniem przez Lily. Nie chodzę już na siódme piętro, bo nie mam po co i zaczynam być w pełni akceptowany przez kolegów. Przekonał się o tym Potter ze swoją bandą, kiedy pewnego pięknego dnia po zakończeniu sumów, dopadli mnie w lochach. Ian i Mike walili klątwami w ich plecy pozbawiając Pottera i Blacka przytomności, gdy ci trzymali mnie ma różdżkach konwersując. Crabble załatwił klątwą Lupina, a ja Pettigrew. Huncwoci nie poskarżyli się nauczycielom i przestali zapuszczać się do lochów.

xxx

Pewnego dnia po zakończeniu sumów, przed samym końcem roku szkolnego, siedzimy z kumplami w pokoju wspólnym.

\- W tym roku szkolenie jest przez całe wakacje, jedziesz?- Pyta mnie Avery.- Czarny Pan dopytywał się o ciebie.

\- Jassne że jadę, już się stęskniłem za Cruciatusami,- ironizuję.

Imperius śmieje się i wali mnie po plecach.

\- Nie martw się, jeszcze nie raz zawyjesz pod tą klątwą, Książę Półkrwi. Ja zresztą też,- wzdycha.

\- Deportujemy się z dworca,- mówi Avery,-przyjdą po nas instruktorzy.

\- Dobrze, chodźcie ze mną do sowiarni, muszę zawiadomić matkę, że nie wrócę do domu na wakacje.

xxx

Na szóstym roku funkcjonuję w grupie ślizgonow i nie wychylam się. Nie raz na szkolnych błoniach staczamy walki z gryfonami z naszego roku. Huncwoci, z gwiazdą quidditcha Potterem, nie odpuszczają, mimo że za każdym razem dostają lanie. Cóż, mimo talentu nie mogą mierzyć się z intensywnie szkolnymi żołnierzami... Przyszłymi śmiercożercami... Trenowanymi do walki czarnoksiężnikami. Jestem zadowolony z akceptacji grupy, mimo że zapłaciłem za to utratą Lily. Fantazjuję, że jak będę miał stanowisko i pieniądze, to Lily mi wybaczy... Może będziemy jeszcze kiedyś razem.

W wolnych chwilach warzę eliksiry w szkolnej pracowni. Są to często nielegalne mikstury, warzone na zamówienie. Mogę robić takie eliksiry, ponieważ Slughorn ma do mnie zaufanie i nie nadzoruje mnie. Pieniądze które w taki sposób zarabiam nie są duże, ale moje konto systematycznie rośnie.

Większość sumów zaliczyłem na wybitny, poza transmutacją i astronomią które zaliczyłem na powyżej oczekiwań. To jeden z najlepszych wyników na roku, jednak odznakę prefekta dostał charyzmatyczny Avery. Pocieszam się, że Potter z Blackiem też nie zostali prefektami, u gryfonów tego zaszczytu dostąpili Lupin i Vanes. Do owutemów kontynuuję wszystkie dotychczasowe przedmioty poza historią magii i astronomią: Eliksiry, zielarstwo, zaklęcia, transmutację, obronę, runy, mugoloznastwo. I codziennie spotykam na zajęciach Lily... I huncwotów. Lily siedzi w ławce z Alicją i ignoruje mnie, odwraca wzrok gdy na nią patrzę i mam wrażenie, że jest jej przykro z mojego powodu. Jedyne co mnie pociesza to fakt, że Lily olewa Pottera. Przypominam sobie jak będąc dzieckiem, ukrywałem przed Lily swoją biedę, brak zainteresowania mną rodziców, to że kradnę i to, że nauczyłem się wykorzystywać moją dziecięcą magię do bicia mugoli... Teraz zbieram żniwo... Lily w końcu dojrzała we mnie to, co przez długie lata ukrywałem przed nią. Boli mnie, gdy widzę jak Lily cierpi z mojego powodu. Staram się być w pobliżu, ale nie narzucam się, dziewczyna nie chce ze mną rozmawiać i szanuję jej wolę. Zbyt wiele wiem i zbyt mało znaczę, żebym mógł bezpiecznie wycofać się z drogi na którą wstąpiłem w wakacje po 4 klasie. Zresztą, chyba nawet nie chciałbym się wycofać.

W połowie szóstej klasy skończyłem 17 lat i jestem pełnoletni w świecie czarodziejów. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że śmierciożercy to niebezpieczna, przestępcza organizacja. Nie przeszkadza mi to, nie mam problemów z zabijaniem czy z torturowaniem, ale boję się więzienia, mimo że nie przyznaję się do tego nawet przed sobą. Śmierciożercą zostanę po ukończeniu szkoły, bo nikomu nie jest potrzebne przypadkowe ujawnienie znaku na przedramieniu ucznia.

Na czarodziejów urodzonych z mugoli mówimy szlamy, ale moi kumple nauczyli się nie mówić tak o Lily ani nie zaczepiać jej. Walczyłem o szacunek dla Lily chyba z każdym z dormitorium. Jestem bardzo szybki i bardzo dobry w czarno magicznych klątwach, a wakacyjne kursy zrobiły ze mnie sprawną maszynkę do zabijania i torturowania. Mam wrażenie, że koledzy trochę się mnie obawiają i nie chcą wchodzić w otwarty konflikt ze mną.

Zabawnie było patrzeć, jak raz po zaklęciach Lily wyskoczyła do Mike,a i dała mu w mordę wrzeszcząc, żeby przestał prześladować jej przyjaciółkę, Mary Macdonald. Imperius chciał się odgryźć i już trzymał różdżkę w ręku, kiedy dojrzał mnie kryjącego się w cieniu. Odpuścił, schował różdżkę, wysłuchał co Lily miała mu do powiedzenia i nie odzywając się odszedł. Nie słyszałem, żeby kiedykolwiek wspominał o tym incydencie.

xxx

Po zimowej przerwie, rozpoczął się kurs teleportacji. My, przyszli śmierciożercy, dostaliśmy polecenie zapisać się na kurs i udawać ignorantów, więc w oznaczony dzień weszliśmy wraz z innymi do Wielkiej Sali. Dyrektor na czas szkolenia usunął z Sali czar uniemożliwiający teleportację i stoły. Zajęcia prowadzi kilka lat starszy od nas, blady i wiotki jak trzcina instruktor z ministerstwa, Wilke Twycross. Krukon, pamiętam go jeszcze jak chodził do szkoły.

\- Proszę ustawcie się tak, żeby każdy z was miał przed sobą co najmniej pięć stóp wolnej przestrzeni. Spokojnie, proszę, może opiekunowie domów pomogą?

Opiekunowie rozstawiają nas zgodnie z życzeniem instruktora. My, ślizgoni stoimy na końcu sali, przed nami są gryfoni. Gdy już wszyscy zostali ustawieni, Twycross macha różdżką i przed każdym pojawia się obręcz.

\- To są obręcze, do których będziecie się aportować, - mówi instruktor.- Musicie skupić się na celu, skoncentrować i po namyśle teleportować ... O tak.- Instruktor we wdzięcznym piruecie deportuje się na drugi koniec sali.- Nie sądzę, żeby za pierwszym razem, ani na pierwszych zajęciach, komukolwiek się udało. Proszę się tym nie przejmować. Pamiętajcie: Cel, wola, namysł! Ce-Wu-En. Zaczynamy.

My, przyszli śmierciożercy, udajemy że próbujemy się deportować, jednocześnie obserwując salę. Deportujemy się wtedy, kiedy naszym kolegom zacznie wychodzić teleportacja. A zaczyna wychodzić na trzecich zajęciach. Potter deportuje się do obręczy i zadowolony z siebie patrzy na nas dumnym wzrokiem. Ach, więc już można. Deportujemy się jak na ćwiczeniach, sprawnie i po kolei: Carabble, Imperius, Avery, na końcu ja. Stajemy pewnie, dokładnie w środku naszych obręczy. Obserwuję Pottera i widzę, jak jego mina się zmienia: Uśmiech samozadowolenia spełza mu z twarzy zastąpiony grymasem zdziwienia a następnie przerażenia, z jakąś dziwną powagą w oczach. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że Potter właśnie zrozumiał kto przed nim stoi, że to już nie są koledzy z rywalizującego domu, tylko dobrze wyszkoleni czarnoksiężnicy.

Wieczorem, w pokoju wspólnym siadamy przed kominkiem przepędzając z foteli jakiś drugorocznych. Avery stawia piwo kremowe, w naszych rękach materializują się kufle.

\- Widzieliście, jakie miny mieli gryfoni?- Mówi Mike.

Zaśmiewamy się do rozpuku.

\- Ale byli zdziwieni.

\- Potter chętnie obejrzałby sobie nasze przedramiona,- mówię ironiczne.

\- Niech spróbuje.- Imperius gniewnie obnaża zęby.

\- Idiota.- Krótko podsumowuje Pottera Avery.

Crabble uśmiecha się tym swoim groźnym uśmiechem, mimo braku inteligencji potrafi być bardzo niebezpieczny i nie chciałbym stanąć na jego drodze.

xxx

Egzamin z teleportacji został zorganizowany po wiosennych feriach. W pewien słoneczny dzień, idziemy z nauczycielami do Hogsmed i oglądamy miejsce gdzie mamy się aportować, rozległy okrąg na łące. Wydymam pogardliwie wargi. Gdybym w coś tak wielkiego nie trafił na szkoleniu, pewno wściekły instruktor przez godzinę przeciągał by mnie pod Cruciatusem... Na szkoleniach nasze cele teleportacji mają góra 3 metry średnicy. Staram się dokładnie zapamiętać miejsce. Wracamy pod zamek i deportujmy się po kolei, na znak dany przez nauczyciela, spod bramy szkoły. Black nie trafia w cel, Strugias z Huppleffupu nieznacznie rozszczepia się... My, wszyscy ślizgoni, lądujemy twardo na nogach dokładnie w środku celu zdobywając prawo do legalnej teleportacji.

Po zakończeniu roku szkolnego, po raz pierwszy teleportuję się samodzielnie do domu z dworca King Cross. Pobędę trochę z mamą, nie obawiam się już mugoli, jestem pełnoletni i nie wisi nade mną namiar. W połowie lipca deportuję się pod posiadłość Averego. W tym roku jestem instruktorem eliksirów, szkolę kolegów jak szybko przygotować proste, przydatne na wojnie eliksiry, które eliksiry i kiedy warto mieć przy sobie, jak sprawdzić przydatność kupowanego eliksiru. Nadal przechodzimy intensywne szkolenie z czarnej magii, walcząc udoskonalamy i ćwiczymy wszystkie wcześniej poznane elementy, w tym teleportację. Szkolenia, oprócz kunsztu czarno magicznego, wyrabiają we mnie żelazną dyscyplinę i umiejętność podporządkowania się rozkazom.

Imperius pracuje z jakimś tajemniczym śmierciożercą z Ministerstwa. Mike jest genialny w rzucaniu i prowadzeniu ludzi pod klątwą Imperio. Po szkole zacznie pracować w Ministerstwie, rzucając i utrzymując pod tą klątwą wskazanych pracowników. Tyle wiemy, reszta jest objęta tajemnicą, a Mike nic nie mówi na temat swojego szkolenia.

W obozie w tym roku jest kilku młodszych kolegów. Zwracają uwagę członkowie prominentnych, nieprawdopodobnie bogatych czarodziejskich rodów: Regulus Black i Bartemiusz Crouch junior, trzy lata ode mnie młodszy syn przewodniczącego Departamentu ds Przestrzegania Prawa. Black jest idealistą wierzącym w lepszy świat Lorda, a Bartemiusz jest zapatrzonym w Czarnego Pana, łaknącym pochwał, brutalnym dupkiem. Dziwne, że jego rodzice nie interesują się w jaki sposób ich syn spędza wakacje. Cóż, chyba nie mają dla niego zbyt wiele czasu.


	20. Rozdział Z pamiętnika Lily Evans

James... I Severus. Z pamiętnika Lily Evans.

Jak niesamowicie szybko płynie czas, jestem już w siódmej klasie, a tak niedawno zaczynałam naukę w Hogwarcie... Jakby to było wczoraj. Pamiętam, jak Severus... Severus. Myśląc o moim przyjacielu, o moim byłym przyjacielu chce mi się płakać. Nie z mojej winy ta przyjaźń się rozpadła. A może trochę z mojej? Patrzę jak mój przyjaciel staje się bandytą i nic nie mogę na to poradzić... Może wcześniej mogłabym... Gdybym namówiła go na Gryffindor, pewno byłby teraz jednym z huncwotów. Tylko co ja przed szkołą wiedziałam o magicznym świecie? Tylko tyle, ile powiedział mi Sev. Tyle wspomnień, a każde boli, jest jak ukłucie żalu. Gdyby nie moje przyjaciółki, byłoby mi bardzo ciężko. Teraz wiem, że Sev wiele rzeczy ukrywał przede mną... Swoją biedę, głód, brak zainteresowania dorosłych swoim losem, walki z niemagicznymi dzieciakami o jedzenie na śmietnikach. W wakacje przeprowadziłam śledztwo na Spinner,s End. Sev wyjechał, a ja przepytywałam jego mugolskich sąsiadów i rówieśników. I dowiedziałam się strasznych rzeczy... Sev przed szkołą nauczył się wykorzystywać swoją magię... I to nie do szlachetnych celów. To uderzenie Tuni konarem nie było przypadkowe... I nikt się nim nie zainteresował. No tak, ojciec pił, a współuzależniona matka Oblivatowała wszystkich po kolei. Gdyby była niemagiczna, Sev trafiłby do rodziny zastępczej i pewno wyrósłby na porządnego człowieka. Z przerażeniem zdaję sobie sprawę, że ten chłopiec był przestępcą już jako dziecko. Jak mogłam się co do niego tak pomylić? Nie, nie pomyliłam się, Sev wobec mnie był zupełnie inny, był przyjazny, czuły, opiekuńczy, delikatny i wrażliwy. Jego czystej krwi mama nie lubi mugolaków, czułam to przy każdej wizycie, ale gdyby żyła jego ciocia Sev nie zostałby śmierciożercą. Pracowałby w sklepie i warzyłby eliksiry. Mama Severusa była z Sama Wiem Kim w klasie...I w jednym domu, w Syltherinie... Pewno nie ma nic przeciw temu, żeby jej jedyny syn został jego sługą.

Ten incydent z Jamesem na pierwszej lekcji latania... Alicja miała rację, to nie był przypadek... James. Ze zdziwieniem konstatuje, że James jest miły i sympatyczny. Już nie rzuca klątw na każdego kto krzywo na niego spojrzy. Właściwie, to już w ogóle nie rzuca klątwami. Nie narzuca mi się, ale jak trzeba, zawsze przy mnie jest... I od jakiegoś czasu można z nim normalnie porozmawiać. Pomaga nam, gryfońskim dziewczynom z transmutacji, jest genialny z tego przedmiotu. Wczoraj zaproponował mi randkę. W pierwszym odruchu odmówiłam, ale właściwie dlaczego? Już wiem, nie podoba mi się sposób w jaki traktuje Severusa, nie podoba mi się jak z pogardą się o nim wyraża... Chociaż ostatnio już o nim nie wspomina. Och, jak znowu zaproponuje mi randkę, to się umówię. Może COŚ z tego będzie. Kończę szkołę i najwyższy czas pomyśleć o przyszłości. Alicja jest od wakacji zaręczona z Frankiem Longbottomem, Frank rok temu ukończył szkołę i rozpoczął szkolenie aurorskie. Ich rodzice popierają ten związek, co ma dla Alicji i Franka duże znaczenie, ponieważ oboje są czystej krwi. Jest już po ciszy nocnej, a ja siedzę w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru zapatrzona w ogień buzujący w kominku wtem czuję, że ktoś wpatruje się we mnie. Odwracam głowę i uśmiecham się.

\- O czym tak myślisz Lily, mogę się przysiąść?

James patrzy na mnie z sympatią w oczach.

\- Oczywiście, proszę siadaj.

James jest niewysoki tak jak Sev i tak jak Sev nie jest zbyt przystojny, ale jest czysty i zadbany.

\- Czemu nie chcesz się ze mną umówić?

James ma miły uśmiech i jest sympatycznym, ciepłym człowiekiem.

\- Nie podoba mi się, jak traktujesz Severusa, nie podoba mi się, jak pogardliwie się o nim wyrażasz, jak przedrzeźniasz jego imię.

James robi się posępny, a na jego czole pojawia się pionowa zmarszczka.

\- Co ty o nim wiesz?- Pyta.

Wzdycham, - może przejdziemy się jutro po kolacji? Spotkajmy się w Sali Wejściowej...

\- Możemy wyjść razem z Wielkiej Sali...

\- Nie, nie zdecydowałam się jeszcze z tobą chodzić.

\- Dobrze, jak chcesz, w takim razie o ósmej w Sali Wejściowej?

\- Tak,- uśmiecham się, - dobranoc James.

Jestem zmęczona i idę spać.

xxx

Na drugi dzień spotykam się z Jamesem tak, jak się umówiliśmy i razem wychodzimy na błonia. Jest cudowny, wiosenny wieczór.

\- Jeżeli chcesz rozmawiać o Severusie to musisz złożyć przysięgę, że nic z tego co ci powiem nie przekażesz dalej, zwłaszcza kolegom z dormitorium, nigdy z nikim nie podzielisz się tym, co ode mnie usłyszysz, - kontynuuję przerwaną wczoraj rozmowę.

\- Dobrze, przysięgam.- James jest wyraźnie zdziwiony - Lily, przecież ten człowiek jest, lub niedługo zostanie śmierciożercą! Co ty w nim widzisz?

Wzdycham głęboko, rzucam wokół nas Muffinatio i rozpoczynam:

\- Jak może już wiesz, pochodzimy z jednego miasteczka, z Cokeworth. Byliśmy jedynymi magicznymi dziećmi w tym miasteczku. Moi rodzice są mugolami, wiesz o tym, ja od zawsze potrafiłam robić rzeczy niepojęte dla moich rodziców... Strasznie się tym martwili. Sev wypatrzył mnie jak miałam 8-9 lat i robiłam magię... Podszedł do mnie, powiedział kim jestem i tak zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Mama Severusa jest czarownicą czystej krwi, wiesz to? Ja nigdy nie miałam koleżanek, przez swoja magię byłam inna i byłam pewna, że Sev ma taki sam problem...

\- A tak nie było?

Wzdycham znowu, - moi rodzice są dość bogaci, wykształceni, mają pracę i nigdy niczego nam nie brakowało. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że może być inaczej... A Sev ukrywał przede mną...Nie wiedziałam, dopiero w te wakacje nabrałam pewności...

\- O co chodzi, Lily?

Wzdycham znowu. Ciężko mi o tym mówić.

\- Ta informacja nie może wyjść nigdzie dalej.

\- Przysięgam.

\- Ojciec Severusa był mugolem bez wykształcenia, pracował jako robotnik w młynie. Jak Sev miał kilka lat, to jego ojciec stracił pracę i zaczął pić. Rodzice Severusa nie mieli pieniędzy na ubrania, na jedzenie, Sevem nikt się nie interesował, wałęsał się po miasteczku, kradł, walczył z mugolskimi dziećmi o jedzenie na śmietnikach świadomie wykorzystując magię. Nieraz musiał być głodny, donaszał po innych za duże lub za małe na siebie ubrania. Tyle wspomnień... Przez dwa lata przed Hogwartem spotykaliśmy się prawie codziennie, Sev opowiadał mi o czarodziejskim świecie, nauczył mnie warzyć, zbierać zioła... Nikt z dorosłych się nim nie zainteresował żeby pomóc, poza jego ciocią... Ale zmarła jak byliśmy w trzeciej klasie. Gdyby żyła, Sev nie zostałby śmierciożercą, jestem tego pewna.

Chce mi się płakać, a James patrzy na mnie współczująco i obejmuje mnie ramieniem.

\- Nie wiedziałem tego. Lily, czy będziesz chodzić ze mną? Obiecuje, że nigdy nie wrażę się pogardliwie o... Severusie,- James chyba po raz pierwszy wypowiada to imię, -nie będę go zaczepiał ani przedrzeźniał.

Przytulam się, James tak ładnie pachnie przyjemnym, męskim zapachem.

\- Jeżeli tak mówisz, jeżeli tak będzie to zgadzam się.

xxx

James... Robi mi się ciepło na sercu, gdy o nim myślę. James jest bardzo uważny, opiekuńczy, czuły i stara się cały czas być przy mnie, dla mnie zaniedbuje swoich przyjaciół. I świetnie całuje... Jego zapach bardzo mnie pociąga i podnieca. Chyba się zakochałam. Mary i Alicja szybko zauważyły zmianę w moim zachowaniu, to że jestem zadowolona, pogodna. Stwierdziły, że "zakochanie" bardzo mi służy. Zaczynam nieśmiało planować nasze przyszłe życie. James jest jedynakiem i jest na tyle bogaty, że nie musi pracować. Najprawdopodobniej zamieszkamy wraz z jego rodzicami w rodowej siedzibie Potterów.

Severus zorientował się, że spotykam się z Jamesem. Początkowo patrzył na mnie z wyrzutem i złością ale teraz wyraźnie mnie ignoruje, nie zauważa mnie. Jest mi przykro z tego powodu bo Sev nie jest mi całkowicie obojętny. Tyle lat spędzonych razem...Tyle wspomnień. Wiem, że Sev też cierpi z tego powodu, ale co mam mu powiedzieć? Że zakochałam się w Jamesie i jestem szczęśliwa? Mam wrażenie, że sam to widzi. Chciałabym się z nim spotkać, porozmawiać, ale obawiam się słów które mogą paść, które mogą zniszczyć wszystko to co było dobre pomiędzy nami...James przez te wszystkie lata zbyt zalazł Severusowi za skórę. James dotrzymuje obietnicy i nie zaczepia Severusa, a Sev, o dziwo, przestał interesować się huncwotami. Och, jeszcze tylko owutemy i już koniec szkoły. James odwiedzi mnie w pierwszym tygodniu wakacji, przedstawię go rodzicom, Petunii i pewno narzeczonemu Petunii, Vernonowi Dursleyowi. Zostałam zaproszona przez Jamesa do posiadłości jego rodziców. Jestem bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwa.

xxx

W pewien czerwcowy poranek, w jeden z ostatnich moich szkolnych dni, wychodzę o brzasku słońca na błonia i kieruję się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Tyle wspomnień... A każde ma coś wspólnego z Severusem. Wchodzę do lasu i idę jego skrajem. Co ten chłopak zrobił ze sobą, przecież miał warzyć eliksiry, pracować w sklepie. Idąc, obserwuję leśne poszycie i mój wzrok pada na krzak wilczej jagody. Siadam na miękkiej wilgotnej trawie i delikatnie muskam palcami trujące jagody, a przed oczyma stają mi nasze wyprawy do parku i nad rzekę... Jak Sev uczył mnie rozpoznawać rośliny... Jak będąc dzieckiem, bez wiedzy rodziców, nad ranem wymykałam się z domu, jak w czerwcowe noce zbieraliśmy z Severusem wilczą jagodę do eliksirów... I chce mi się płakać, więc czemu nie? Jestem sama w lesie, mogę wyrzucić tę żałość z siebie. Zasłaniam twarz rękoma i płaczę, wtem słyszę głos Severusa?

\- Lily, co się stało, kto cię skrzywdził?

Odsłaniam twarz i faktycznie, widzę nad sobą wściekłego Severusa a nieopodal grupkę młodych ślizgonów z Averym i Mulciberem na czele. Sev odwraca się do nich, trzymając w opuszczonej dłoni różdżkę.

\- Idźcie już, nie czekajcie na mnie.

Ślizgoni odchodzą, a Sev siada przy mnie z nadal wyciągniętą różdżką.- Co się stało, kto cię skrzywdził?- powtarza pytanie z niedobrym błyskiem w oczach.

Uśmiecham się przez łzy, -ty, to przez ciebie płaczę.

\- Co?- Jest tak zdziwiony, że różdżka wypada mu z dłoni. - Nie możesz mi wybaczyć...

\- Nie o to chodzi, tamto już dawno ci wybaczyłam.

\- Wybaczyłaś mi?

\- Tak.

Obejmuję jego głowę i Sev przytula się do mnie krzyżując ręce na piersi. Pachnie biedą, starym ubraniem i niedomytym ciałem.

\- Lily, nikt już nigdy tak cię nie nazwał! Pilnowałem tego, walczyłem chyba z każdym z dormitorium.

Ale o innych tak mówisz, myślę ale nie wypowiadam tych słów. Czemu Sev zrobił się taki nieczuły? A może zawsze taki był i tylko dla mnie był inny? Zastanawiam się, a głośno mówię:

\- Pamiętasz, jak w czerwcowe noce wymykaliśmy się z domu aby zbierać zioła? Pamiętasz, jak uczyłeś mnie zbierać wilczą jagodę? Mieliśmy wtedy po 10 lat, pamiętasz?

Sev kiwa głową i czuję, że się uśmiecha.

\- W wakacje rozmawiałam z twoimi sąsiadami ze Spinner,s End...

Sev słysząc to błyskawicznie odsuwa się ode mnie a wyraz jego twarzy robi się nieprzyjemny, jakby założył na twarz maskę...Jakby spodziewał się ciosu.

\- Sev,- mówię patrząc mu w oczy i pochlipując, -ja nigdy w życiu nie byłam głodna, nigdy nie przyszło by mi do głowy, że tak może być, rodzice troskliwie zajmowali się mną, skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że może być inaczej!- Krzyczę przez łzy.

\- Lily, to nie twoja wina, nie możesz obwiniać się z tego powodu,- szepce i jego twarz robi się łagodna i szczera, w oczach widzę troskę i dostrzegam w nim dawnego Severusa.

\- Czemu nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś? Gdybym wiedziała, mogłabym ci pomóc!

\- Nie mogłabyś, byłaś dzieckiem,- mówi cicho. -Bałem się, że zaczniesz mną pogardzać i nie będziesz chciała się ze mną spotykać. Czego się dowiedziałaś?

Zasłaniam twarz rękoma i płaczę, teraz Sev mnie przytula.

\- Nauczyłeś się kontrolować i wykorzystywać swoją dziecięcą magię do walki?

\- Tak,- mówi bardzo cicho, ledwie słyszalnie.

\- Nie możesz się już wycofać, - stwierdzam fakt, a Severus dobrze wie o co chodzi.

\- Nie, nie mogę.

\- Od kiedy?

\- Od wakacji po czwartej klasie, - informuje sucho.

Znowu odsuwa się ode mnie i obejmując rękoma głowę wbija w nią palce. Po chwili odsłania wypraną z emocji twarz i tylko czarne, obsydianowe oczy patrzą na mnie ze smutkiem.

\- Jesteś szczęśliwa z...

\- Tak Sev, jestem bardzo szczęśliwa,- wchodzę mu w słowo, - on się zmienił.

Nie komentuje tego.

\- Lily, proszę, weź ten medalion, mam taki sam, jak ściśniesz swój, mój się rozgrzeje i będę wiedział, że mnie potrzebujesz,- zmienia temat.

Zdziwiona biorę do ręki niewielki, gustowny medalion.

\- Skąd go masz?

\- Od Filcha, nie jest mu potrzebny, nie jest czarodziejem, miał je po matce.

\- Może będziesz chciał go komuś dać - mówię, jednocześnie chcąc zwrócić mu prezent.

\- Nie,- mówi Sev zaciskając moją dłoń na medalionie, -nie. Wracamy do zamku?

\- Tak. Chciałam się jeszcze przejść po błoniach, po lesie, po raz ostatni przed wyjazdem, ale mam za dużo wspomnień... A każde łączy się z tobą.

Uśmiecham się smutno. Wstajemy. W czarnych jak węgiel oczach Severusa widzę błysk bólu. Już jest za późno, pewno za dużo wie, nie może się wycofać bo zostałby zabity. Idziemy w stronę zamku. Obejmuję go chcąc pocieszyć i czuję ze zdziwieniem, że jego ciało zmieniło się. Nadal jest bardzo szczupły, ale nie jest już taki pająkowaty, tylko jest umięśniony, silny i żylasty. Sev idzie z rękoma opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała, na twarz przywdział maskę i nie widać na niej żadnych uczuć, tylko w oczach widzę ból.

\- Cieszę się z naszej rozmowy, bo bałam się jej i nie mogłam się zdecydować bałam się, że padną słowa które zniszczą to, co przez tyle lat było między nami dobre.

Sev zaciska usta w wąską linię i patrzy na mnie poważnie. Z wyrazu twarzy jest teraz bardzo podobny do swojej mamy, mimo że z wyglądu przypomina ojca.

\- Lily, jakbyś czegokolwiek, kiedykolwiek potrzebowała albo była w niebezpieczeństwie, daj mi znać.

Kiwam potakująco głową. Żegnamy się w Sali Wejściowej, Severus schodzi do lochów a ja idę na górę, do wieży Gryffindoru.


	21. Część III Śmierciożerca R Inicjacja

CZĘŚĆ TRZECIA: ŚMIERCIOŻERCA

Moja młodość... Moja jakże krótka młodość. Jak żywe stają mi przed oczyma te chwile którym towarzyszyły silne emocje... Codzienność zlewa się w jedno, ulega zapomnieniu.

Inicjacja

Lato roku 1978, lato w którym ukończyłem Hogwart, jest niezwykle upalne. Pewnego lipcowego dnia, leżymy z Bellatrix z domu Black obecnie Lestrange na niewielkiej leśnej polance obserwując drogę. Bella podkasała od dołu i rozpięła u góry delikatną, przylegającą do ciała letnią szatę i leżąc na brzuchu wypatruje męża i szwagra. Mamy przeprowadzić pozorowany atak na braci Lestrange. Zamiast obserwować drogę, obserwuję Bellę studiując krągłości łydek, ud, zakrytych szatą bioder, wstających z opiętego stanika piersi i robi mi się sucho w ustach i coraz bardziej gorąco. Czuję, jak mój kutas twardnieje. Oblizuję wargi językiem. Bellatrix patrzy na mnie spod ciężkich, wpółprzymkniętych powiek, jej gęste, czarne, lekko kręcone włosy okalają twarz, gdy leniwym ruchem przekręca się na plecy.

\- Choć chłoptasiu, mamy pół godziny, nauczę cię jak zadowolić kobietę.

Jestem tak podniecony, że widmo kary jest dalekie i nieistotne, mimo że dokładnie wiem co mnie czeka jak spieprzę zadanie. Przywieram do ust Belli, są pełne i słodkie, wkładam język pomiędzy jej zęby, nasze języki spotykają się... Równocześnie pieszczę pełne, krągłe piesi i czuję jak sutki twardnieją pod moimi palcami. Ciało Belli pręży się, głowa odgina ku tyłowi. Całuję jej szyję, rozpinam szatę, stanik, uwalniając dwie przepiękne kopuły piersi, ssie sutek, drugi masuję ręką. Masując sutki zsuwam się niżej, językiem pieszczę pępek i jeszcze niżej, zaczynam całować łechtaczką. Bella cicho jęcząc rozkłada uda unosząc ku górze biodra. Rozpinam szatę uwalniając drżącego, w pełnej gotowości kutasa i wchodzę w nią. Bella przytrzymuje moje pośladki. Och, jak dobrze, ciepło, wilgotno i rozkosznie, pochwa ciasno opina się na moim prąciu. Zaczynam poruszać biodrami i czuję, że za chwilę się spuszczę, wtem Bella jedną ręką przytrzymuje moje biodra a druga ściska nasadę kutasa. Cicho jęczę i przechodzi mi chęć na rozładowanie. Po chwili Bella puszcza mnie i ponawiam działalność. Sytuacja powtarza się kilka razy i gdy wreszcie Bella szczytuje, ja dochodzę po kilku pchnięciach i każda część mojego ciała drży z rozkoszy. Słaby jak niemowlę, opadam na plecy. Kiedy pojawiają się Lestrangowie, Bella w walce przechodzi samą siebie a ja mam ewidentnie opóźniony refleks. Walkę przegrywam przez własną nieudolność i w nagrodę wściekły instruktor przez kilka minut traktuje mnie Crucio. Seks to jest świetna rzecz, ale mam nauczkę, żeby nie kochać się przed walką.

xxx

Szkołę ukończyłem z bardzo dobrym wynikiem, poza transmutacją, którą zaliczyłem na powyżej oczekiwań uzyskałem same wybitne na owutemach. Pomieszkuję u Averego warząc eliksiry na potrzeby Czarnego Pana, to właśnie w tym okresie przywiera do mnie ksywa Alchemik, używana później powszechnie wśród śmierciożerców. Czuję się gotowy, by zostać śmierciożercą. Pewnego dnia, do piwnicy gdzie warzę przychodzi instruktor, Antonin Dołohow.

\- Przygotuj się, Czarny Pan cię wzywa.

Aportujemy się na leśnej polanie. W półkręgu stoi kilku śmierciożerców w czarnych płaszczach i białych maskach a na środku widzę Czarnego Pana przed którym klęczą Crabble i Mulciber. Padam na kolana obok Imperiusa. Po chwili aportuje się Avery z opiekunem. Ian klęka obok mnie, a instruktor staje w kręgu.

\- Moi wierni śmierciożercy,- Czarny Pan zaczyna przemowę, -ci oto młodzi ludzie za chwilę dostąpią zaszczytu wstąpienia w nasze szeregi. Obserwowałem ich przez kilka lat, są zdolni, sprytni, wierni, oddani sprawie, będą dobrymi sługami. Czy decydujecie się wstąpić w nasze szeregi i zostać moimi sługami, śmierciożercami?- Zwraca się do nas.

Odpowiadamy po kolei:

\- Tak Panie, to dla mnie wielki zaszczyt.

\- Jesteście świadomi, że to jest ciężka służba, na śmierć i życie?

\- Tak Panie,- odpowiadamy chórem.

\- Będziecie zjawiać się na każde moje przywołanie i bez dyskusji wypełniać dokładnie wszystkie polecenia. Każde nieposłuszeństwo, nieporadność, głupota będą karane w zależności od przewiny klątwą torturującą lub śmiercią.

\- Tak, Panie.

\- Każde poprawnie wykonane zadanie będzie nagrodzone. Z tej służby nie można zrezygnować. Dezercja, brak lojalności, zdrada będą karane śmiercią. Czy nadal jesteście zdecydowani zostać moimi sługami?

\- Tak, Panie- głośno odpowiadamy.

\- Czy jesteście gotowi na mój rozkaz zabijać, torturować, oszukiwać?

\- Tak, Panie.

\- Czy świadomie i z własnej woli chcecie dać sobie wypalić Mroczny Znak, symbol waszej służby i przynależności?

\- Tak, Panie.

\- Zdejmijcie szaty i obnażcie lewe przedramiona.

Zdejmujemy szaty, podwijamy wysoko rękawy koszul na lewym ramieniu i na powrót klękamy.

\- Dobrze, a teraz unieście wyprostowane lewe ramiona dłońmi górze.

Spełniamy rozkaz. Czarny Pan podchodzi do Crabbla i różdżką dotyka jego przedramienia poniżej łokcia. Słyszę skowyt bólu i po chwili Tony ze sztywną ręką kuli się na trawie. Następny w kolejce jest Mulciber. Widzę znak czaszki i węża pojawiający się na jego przedramieniu. Imperius wyje z bólu i tak jak Crabble pada na trawę. Staram się nie drżeć ze strachu. W jednej chwili jestem unieruchomiony klątwą i czuję straszy ból przedramienia, jakby ktoś przycisnął rozpalone żelazo do mojej skóry. Chcę cofnąć rękę ale nie mogę. Krzyczę, po kilkunastu sekundach Czarny Pan cofa klątwę a ja jęcząc padam obok kolegów.

Gdy już wszyscy zostaliśmy naznaczeni, Czarny Pan każe nam się podnieść. Wstajemy, trzymając sztywno przy bokach lewe ramiona. Po kolei klękamy, dziękując Panu za zaszczyt jaki nam wyświadczył i całujemy kraj jego szaty. Zakładamy płaszcze, starając się nie urazić szorstkim materiałem palącej rany. Podchodzą do nas instruktorzy i wręczają trupio białe maski. Oszołomiony bólem, staję w kręgu śmierciożerców. Więc to już, już po wszystkim, stało się, jestem sługą Czarnego Pana, jestem śmierciożercą. Gdzieś z oddali, jak przez ścianę, dociera do mnie głos mojego Pana:

\- ...jak wiecie, naszym celem jest przejęcie władzy i wyeliminowanie ze społeczeństwa szlam i wszelkiego rodzaju mieszańców. Wytypowałem do zlikwidowania kilka szlam, które szczególnie aktywnie mi szkodzą. Akcja zostanie przeprowadzona w jednym dniu. Będę was wzywał pojedynczo i przydzielał zadania. Na dzisiaj to wszystko, możecie odejść. Naśladując innych śmierciożerców, kłaniam się żegnając Czarnego Pana i deportuję się pod posesję Averego.


	22. Rozdział Zadanie

Zadanie

Po kilku dniach przychodzi pierwsze wezwanie. Moje dopiero co wygojone przedramię pali mnie żywym ogniem. Szybko wychodzę przed posesję Averego i aportuję się we dworze położonym na obrzeżu mugolskiej wioski. Wchodzę do rozległej komnaty i klękam przed Czarnym Panem. Po chwili pojawia się drugi śmierciożerca. Pan każe nam wstać i zdjąć maski, obok mnie stoi Rosier.

\- Zlikwidujecie szlamę i jej rodziców. Szlama jest odporna na Imperio, pracuje w Ministerstwie i bardzo mi tam szkodzi. Nazywa się Iwon Brown, mieszka w Londynie przy ulicy Cyprus Streed 9. Likwidację macie przeprowadzić 20 września, do tego czasu macie obserwować rodzinę, ustalić kiedy wszyscy przebywają w domu oraz zabezpieczenia mieszkania. Macie nie zaalarmować sąsiadów. Możecie się trochę pobawić. Książę Półkrwi,- wąskie usta Pana wykrzywiają się w czymś na kształt uśmiechu, -to jest twoje zadanie, odpowiadasz za realizacje, Rosier ma cię osłaniać i służyć pomocą w razie potrzeby. Rosier, możesz odejść, Snape ty zostań.

Rosier pochyla się w ukłonie i wychodzi.

\- Masz jakieś mieszkanie?- Pyta Czarny Pan, gdy za Rosierem zamykają się drzwi.

\- Mieszkam z matką w niewielkim domu, w mugolskim miasteczku Cokeworth.

\- Zgłosisz się do starego Goldmana na Nokturnie, tego który handluje ziołami i eliksirami. Zatrudnisz się u niego jako subiekt. Nie ma potrzeby, abyś nadal przebywał u Averego. Goldman będzie czekał na ciebie, zostałeś mu polecony. Praca w sklepie będzie przykrywką, będziesz warzył dla mnie. Będziesz mieszkał nad sklepem. Jeżeli wygospodarujesz jakieś wolne dni, możesz deportować się do domu. Załatw sprawę jak najszybciej, bo od przyszłego tygodnia chcę cię widzieć w pracy.

\- Tak, Panie.

\- Możesz odejść.

Kłaniam się i wychodzę.

xxx

Goldman to kawał sukinsyna, znam go, zaopatrywałem się u niego w składniki do szemranych eliksirów i jeszcze będąc w szkole warzyłem na jego zamówienia nielegalne mikstury. Witamy się jak starzy znajomi, Goldman wie o co chodzi i nie zadaje zbyt wielu pytań. Pokazuje mi mieszkanie, mały pokoik nad sklepem z wydzieloną łazienką i miejscem do przygotowywania posiłków.

\- Będziesz pracował od wtorku do soboty od 12 do 20 z godzinną przerwą na lunch. Z pracowni możesz korzystać kiedy chcesz.

Schodzimy do piwnicy, gdzie znajduje się niewielka ale dobrze wyposażona pracownia eliksirów.

\- Piwnica jest chroniona przed teleportacją. W razie najścia aurorów możesz deportować się z tego miejsca,- mój chlebodawca otwiera drzwi do niewielkiego składziku przy pracowni, - ale nie ma możliwości aportować się tutaj. Kominków nie ma, bo to autostrada dla aurorów.

Goldman prosi o numer mojego konta u Gringotta. Tygodniówka którą mi proponuje jest śmiesznie mała, ale to jest suma po odliczeniu kosztów za mieszkanie, tłumaczy. Po rozlokowaniu mego skromnego dobytku w niewielkim pokoiku, kontaktuję się przez Mroczny Znak z Rosierem. Każdy taki kontakt to większy lub mniejszy ból zadany sobie, gwałt na własnym ciele. Zaczynam zdawać sobie sprawę, że to jest bardziej znak mego poddaństwa niż służby.

Spotykam się z Evanem jeszcze w tym samym dniu, w mugolskiej części Londynu i idziemy na Cyprus Streed. Znajdujemy nr 9, niewielki dom w szeregu takich samych domów, typowa zabudowa. Obserwujemy okolicę będąc niewidocznymi pod zaklęciem kameleona. Szlama, ładna nie więcej jak 30-letnia dziewczyna, pojawia się na końcu ulicy około czwartej po południu. Od tego czasu, nikt nie wchodzi ani nie wychodzi z domu, pewno mugole są w środku lub gdzieś wyjechali. Do daty wyznaczonej przez Czarnego Pana mamy trzy tygodnie i nie jest to dużo, biorąc pod uwagę, że wszystko musi zagrać. Rosier ma obowiązki a ja rozpoczynam pracę, więc dzielimy się, ja będę obserwował dom rano a następnie po ósmej wieczorem, wymieniając się z Rosierem. Evan nie ma limitowanego czasu pracy, z tego co zacząłem się już wcześniej domyślać jest zabójcą w służbie Czarnego Pana i zwykle pracuje w parze z Wilkesem.

Po kilku dniach znamy zwyczaje mieszkańców domu, które są dość przewidywalne. Szlama wychodzi do pracy przed godziną 8 rano, deportuje się przy końcu uliczki i wraca około 4 po południu. Jej rodzice, starzy mugole, przed godziną 10 rano wyjeżdżają na zakupy, wracają około 12 w południe a wieczorem niekiedy wychodzą na spacer. Szlama po pracy zwykle przebywa w domu, ale czasami gdzieś się deportuje, a raz odwiedziła ją koleżanka. Ustalamy, że najlepiej będzie zaatakować przed 6 rano, kiedy domownicy będą w łóżkach.

Pozostaje trudniejsza sprawa, rozpracowanie zabezpieczeń. Aby je zbadać, musimy wejść do domu. Jeżeli są jakieś które ostrzegą szlamę o niespodziewanej wizycie, to możemy nie wykonać zadania. Nie chcę nawet myśleć, co mnie wtedy czeka. Umawiamy się rano, na tydzień przed zaplanowaną akcją. Przed dziesiątą mugole jak zwykle wyjeżdżają na zakupy. Czekamy jeszcze kilka minut nim wchodzimy. Otwieram drzwi prostym Alohomora. Skanujemy pomieszczenia na obecność magii, mieszkanie wydaje się nie być magicznie chronione. Rozglądamy się niczego nie dotykając. Na lewo od wejścia znajduje się salonik, na piętrze są dwie sypialnie, po umeblowaniu i ubraniach poznajemy którą zajmuje szlama a którą mugole. Jak w wielu nowoczesnych, mugolskich budynkach, jest tylko atrapa kominka. Wychodzimy, różdżką likwiduję nasz zapach i zamykam drzwi. Przez następne dni bardzo dokładnie obserwujemy mieszkańców domku. Nie zmieniają swoich zwyczajów, co sprawia mi duża ulgę i pozwala przypuszczać, że nasza wizyta została niezauważona.

W wyznaczony dzień deportujemy się przed 6 rano i wchodzimy do mieszkania. Rosier unieruchamia w łóżku szlamę, równocześnie ja unieruchamiam klątwą jej rodziców. Rzucam na mieszkanie Silencio. Evan obnaża dziewczynę i ją gwałci. Słucham krzyków i próśb dziewczyny o litość, zza ściany dochodzą krzyki jej rodziców, żeby za ich życie oszczędzić córkę. Mam tego dość, rzucam na starych zaklęcie uciszające. Gwałcimy na przemian z Rosierem unieruchomioną, skamlącą z bólu dziewczynę. Jej krzyk podnieca mnie. Wyłączam emocje, staram się nic nie czuć, nie myśleć, działam instynktownie. Po półgodzinnej "zabawie" Evan każe mi kończyć. Skupiam się i rzucam Avadę wyobrażając sobie, że to są ćwiczenia, że to kolejny, obrzydliwy, piszczący szczur. Tak jest łatwiej, tak jest dużo łatwiej. Idę do pokoju obok i Avadą uśmiercam mugoli. Evan podchodzi do ofiar.

\- Dobra robota, Severus,- śmieje się i poklepuje mnie po ramieniu.

Wychodzimy pod zaklęciem kameleona i chcę się deportować, ale Evan chwyta mnie za ramię i unieruchamia.

\- O czym zapomniałeś.

W pierwszej chwili nie wiem o co mu chodzi, ale szybko przypominam sobie. Wyciągam różdżkę i kieruję ją ku górze.

\- Morsmordre, - cicho wypowiadam klątwę.

Nad domem pojawia się znak czaszki z wypełzającym z pomiędzy szczęk wężem... Deportuję się na Nokturn.

Wracam do swojego pokoju i jestem zdenerwowany, nie mam apetytu, chce mi się rzygać i najchętniej bym się czegoś napił, ale w pracy muszę być trzeźwy. Nie mogę znaleźć sobie miejsca. Moje pierwsze zabójstwo... A właściwie zabójstwa, bo ten mugol którego być może zabiłem jako dzieciak nie liczy się... To był przypadek, nie potrafiłem wtedy kontrolować swojej magii. Wcześniej niż zwykle schodzę do pracowni, warzenie zawsze mnie uspokaja. Skupiam się nad pracą, trochę to pomaga ale nie do końca. W przerwie na lunch po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, deportuję się do domu. Mama siedzi w kuchni pochylona nad mugolską gazetą.

\- Dawno cię nie było,- uśmiecha się do mnie.

\- Praca,- odpowiadam, - warzę skomplikowane eliksiry, chcę się wykazać,- uśmiecham się blado, - potrzebujesz pieniędzy?

\- Nie, renta po ojcu mi wystarczy. Siadaj, mam potrawkę z fasoli, zjesz?

\- Tak.

Siadam przy stole, mama nakłada mi na talerz potrawkę i dzióbię widelcem fasolę, z trudem zmuszając się do przełknięcia.

\- Czytasz mugolskie gazety? - Pytam.

\- Czasami. Dzisiaj rano zginęli rodzice tej twojej przyjaciółki, Lily, wiesz o tym?

\- Co?

Ogarnia mnie przerażenie, odstawiam talerz a moje ciało sztywnieje i czuję, że blednę. Niewiele zjadłem, a mimo to chce mi się rzygać...Lily, tylko nie Lily, przecież dała by mi znać. A jeśli nie mogła? Okropna myśl wpełza mi do głowy.

\- Przed chwilą mówili o tym w mugolskim radiu, wypadek samochodowy, to było rano, jej ojciec prowadził, musiał stracić przytomność za kierownicą, był straszny karambol, zderzyło się kilka aut, - informuje mnie mama.

Blady jak trup, wstaję od stołu.

\- Mamo, przepraszam cię, ale muszę już wracać.

Mówię i szybko wychodzę, zostawiając przy stole zdziwioną matkę.


	23. Rozdział Nagrody i kara

Nagrody i kara.

W wieczornym wydaniu Proroka podali listę ofiar dzisiejszej akcji, na szczęście nie ma tam Lily, za to są jej rodzice i rodzice Pottera. Żal mi państwa Evans, znałem ich i byli zawsze dla mnie mili. Ze strachem myślę co by było, gdybym to ja dostał rozkaz zlikwidowania państwa Evans i Lily. Pewno ostrzegłbym Lily... I wypiłbym truciznę, aby uniknąć losu zdrajcy. Dobrze wiem, że nie mam żadnej możliwości ukrycia się... Podejrzewam, że odcięcie lewego przedramienia też niewiele by pomogło. Zastanawiam się, co bym zrobił gdybym wiedział, że ktoś ma wykonać to zadanie... Pewno też ostrzegłbym Lily. Po raz pierwszy w mojej głowie pojawia się myśl o zwróceniu się o pomoc do Dumbledore... Najsilniejszy czarodziej, przed którym ma respekt nawet Czarny Pan... Pogromca Grindewalda. Oklumuję umysł, ukrywając nieprawomyślne myśli, bo wezwanie może przyjść w każdej chwili.

Na drugi dzień, wieczorem, zaczyna palić mnie Mroczny Znak. Schodzę do składzika na eliksiry, przywołuję na twarz maskę śmierciożercy i aportuję się we dworze. Wchodzę do rozległej komnaty i staję w kręgu. Po chwili, gdy wszyscy już są obecni, materializuje się przed nami nasz nasz Pan.

\- Moi wierni śmierciożercy, mieliście wykonać zadanie, zlikwidować kilka szlam wraz z rodzinami. Był to także test sprawdzający dla naszych nowo przyjętych członków. Niektórzy wywiązali się z zadania, należy się im nagroda. Ian Avery, Snape, Mulciber.

Występujemy z kręgu i klękamy przed Czarnym Panem.

\- Spisaliście się bardzo dobrze udowadniając przydatność, spryt i opanowanie w nowej i trudnej dla was sytuacji. W nagrodę wasze konta powiększą się o znaczną sumę galeonów... Skromny datek od wspierających nas sponsorów. Możecie wrócić do kręgu.

Po kolei dziękując za nagrodę, całujemy kraj szaty Czarnego Pana i stajemy w kręgu naszych towarzyszy.

\- Anthony Crabble.

Wywołany śmierciożerca klęka przed Czarnym Panem, pochylając kark.

\- Miałeś zlikwidować szlamę Lily Evans i jej rodziców. Chyba coś ci nie wyszło?

Sztywnieję, pomimo że się tego spodziewałem. Oklumuję umysł, moja twarz pod maską jest także białą maską a oczy są puste, bez żadnych emocji.

\- Evans wyjechała przed samą akcją, - drżącym głosem, jąkając się, tłumaczy Crabble. - Wyśledziliśmy ja jeszcze tego samego dnia, jednak na przeszkodzie stanęli nam Potterowie. Zabiliśmy starych, ale ich syn wezwał posiłki i musieliśmy uciekać.

\- Nie przyjmuję tłumaczeń,- syczy wściekły Pan wyciągając różdżkę.- Zdejmij szatę i maskę.

Crabble drżąc na całym ciele zdejmuje szatę i powoli metodycznie składa ją, jakby chciał odwlec czekającą go torturę. Czarny Pan cierpliwie czeka, po czym kieruje różdżkę na swoją ofiarę. Anthony wyjąc wygina się w spazmie bólu.

\- Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie wolno ci nie wykonać mojego rozkazu, nawet jeżeli miałbyś zginąć wykonując go.

Crabble wije się na podłodze skamląc z bólu. Wygląda trochę jak wijący się wąż. Zimny pot oblewa mnie na myśl, że to mógłbym być ja, gdybym spieprzył zadanie. Zastanawiam się, jak Lily miałaby szkodzić Czarnemu Panu? Przecież dopiero co skończyła szkołę. Czarny Pan kieruje różdżkę w podbrzusze Anthon,ego, chłopak zasłania się rękoma, co chyba nie pomaga, bo piszczy i kuli się z bólu, klękając i opierając głowę o podłogę. Wtedy Czarny Pan wskazuje różdżką pośladki Crabbla i wrzask Toniego osiąga bardzo wysokie tony, jakby chłopak był kastrowany. Anthony, pewno pod wpływem strasznego bólu, osłaniając rękoma tyłek pełznie na kolanach z głową przy podłodze. Widok jest tak zabawny, że wybuchamy śmiechem. Czarny Pan przegania w ten sposób Anthoniego dookoła sali zwalniając zaklęcie dopiero wtedy, gdy śmierciożerca pada nieprzytomny.

-Renerwate.

Oczy Toniego otwierają się.

\- Stawaj w kręgu. To ostatnia tak łagodna kara. Następnym razem dostaniesz eliksir zapobiegający utracie przytomności.

Tony jęcząc z bólu dziękuje Panu za łaskę, całuje kraj jego szaty, wstaje i skulony zajmuje swoje miejsce w kręgu. Jest bardzo blady. Próbuje się wyprostować ale nie do końca mu się to udaje. Rękoma trzyma się za pośladki. Robi mi się na przemian zimno i gorąco. Ten eliksir jest mojego pomysłu, to ja go warzę. Pieprzony eliksir!

\- Jeżeli natychmiast nie zabierzesz rąk od tyłka, to znowu poczujesz Crucio.

Koledzy wybuchają śmiechem, też usiłuję się śmiać, chociaż wcale nie jest mi do śmiechu, a napięte, drżące ramiona Toniego puszczają pośladki i zwisają po bokach. Czarny Pan zwalnia nas, pozwala zdjąć maski i znika. Do Crabbla podchodzi jakiś stary śmierciożerca i deportują się razem, pewno do domu. Jestem szczęśliwy, że Lily ocalała, ale trochę żal mi Toniego. Chłopak nigdy nie był zbyt bystry a teraz o jego inteligencji przekonał się Czarny Pan. Zamyślony, nie zauważam podchodzącego do mnie Malfoya.

\- Deportujemy się na Nokturn "Pod Pękatą Butelkę", stawiacie nam dzisiaj, młodzi.

\- Jasssne,- uśmiecham się.

Aportujemy się przed wejściem do "Pękatej Butelki" ja, Mulciber, młody Avery, Luciusz Malfoy, Tomasz Wileks, Evan Rosier, bracia Lestrange, Yaxley, Nott, Rowle, Travers. Przepędzamy nielicznych klientów i zaklęciem pieczętujemy drzwi. Wejść lub wyjść może tylko osoba naznaczona Mrocznym Znakiem. Chłopcy zamawiają morze ognistej whiskey, Lucjusz organizuje prostytutki, które lokują się w boksach na piętrze. Pijemy przekomarzając się i żartując. Rozluźniam się, lęki odchodzą w niepamięć i z przyjemnością zalewam robaka. Na górze Luciusz posuwa młodego chłopaka a ja wybieram krągłą rudowłosą dziewczynę o mlecznobiałej cerze. Dotykam jej ciała i wchodzę w nią. Zamykam oczy i wyobrażam sobie, że jestem z Lily.

Nad ranem kończymy imprezę, zwalniamy blokady, koledzy żegnają się i deportują. W trójkę pokrywamy dość pokaźny rachunek, Czarny Pan chyba przewidział ten wydatek, bo jest to mała cześć wypłaty. Żegnamy się, zadowoleni z naszych nagród.


	24. Rozdział Codzienność śmierciożercy

Codzienność śmierciożercy.

Nie jestem często wzywany na akcje, mój Pan potrzebuje mnie do warzenia, dostatecznie sprawnych czarnoksiężników ma całkiem sporo. W 1978 roku na akcję zostałem wezwany tylko raz. Pacyfikowaliśmy mugolską wioskę. Chodziło o zastraszenie rodziny czarodziejów czystej krwi mieszkającej nieopodal, bo Perwettowie bardzo narazili się Czarnemu Panu. Próbowaliśmy różnych klątw na mugolach, wiele z tych klątw było przyczyną śmierci w męczarniach, wiele przyczyną późniejszego kalectwa, gwałciliśmy kobiety, krzyk mugoli towarzyszący akcji podniecał nie tylko mnie. Wtedy po raz pierwszy doceniłem anonimowość jaką zapewnia maska i płaszcz śmierciożercy. Po godzinie zjawili się aurorzy... Zaczęła się regularna walka. Waliłem klątwami w aurorów ramię w ramię z kolegami. Nasze ciała spowijały czarne płaszcze, twarze zakrywały maski a głowy kaptury, na nogach mieliśmy ciężkie buty. Aurorzy cofali się przed nami... Kilku padło od klątw, by już nigdy się nie podnieść, pozostali bronili się w małych grupkach... Uciekali w panice, deportując się i zostawiając poległych... Twardo szliśmy do przodu z wyciągniętymi różdżkami... Wieś była nasza. Łuny pożarów, krzyki mugoli, klątwy tnące, żądlące, Avada...Pamiętam młodą mugolkę, jak przerzucona przez stół robiła Imperiusowi fellatio, a ja posuwałem ją od tyłu... Późną nocą opróżniliśmy knajpę na Nokturnie wyżywając się na klientach, który nie dość szybko się usunęli... Whiskey, prostytutki i to wrażenie mocy... Władza, przynależność do grupy i poczucie, że nikt się nam nie oprze, że możemy wszystko. Znęcamy się nad innymi, jak nasz Pan znęca się nad nami. Nie widzimy w takim traktowaniu ludzi niczego złego ani niezwykłego, inni muszą poznać, gdzie jest ich miejsce. Nad nami jest tylko nasz Pan.

xxx

Oprócz wezwań do walki i wezwań indywidualnych, co jakiś czas Czarny Pan organizuje zebrania wszystkich śmierciożerców. Aportujemy się wtedy w jakiś ustronnych miejscach, stajemy w kręgu w maskach i śmierciożerczych płaszczach a Czarny Pan, no cóż, wychowuje i poucza nas, chyba ma pedagogiczne zacięcie. Avery kiedyś wspominał, że Czarny Pan jako młody chłopak chciał nauczać w Hogwarcie.

Zwykle na tych zebraniach są jakieś, w mniemaniu naszego Pana, atrakcyjne dodatki: A to naznaczanie nowego śmierciożecy, a to likwidacja szpiega. Ze szpiegami zawsze jest cyrk, nie lubię tego i dziwię się, że ministerstwo nie zrezygnowało z tych śmiesznych prób przeniknięcia naszych szeregów. Ci ludzie są łatwo rozpoznawalni nawet dla mnie, bo nie mają w sobie tej chęci zabijania, torturowania i krzywdzenia innych jaką mamy my śmierciożercy, brakuje im zawziętości, nienawiści i niechęci do świata. Szpiedzy wpadają najpóźniej przy próbie wykonana pierwszego zadania. Czarny Pan, pewno z nudów, wymyśla coraz to nowe, bardziej bolesne i dłużej trwające sposoby likwidacji tych magów. Początkowo scenariusz był prosty, najpierw nad delikwentem znęcał się nasz Pan, następnie my, wszyscy śmierciożercy, kończyliśmy "zabawę" torturując nieszczęśnika, aż z ciała zostawały strzępy. Później Czarny Pan zaczął urozmaicać metody zabijania. Pamiętam, jak unieruchomił i podpalił młodego, pyskatego, chłopaka, wygadującego jakieś bzdury o poszanowaniu prawa. Innym razem, Czarny Pan żywcem zakopał delikwenta w mrowisku, tak że wystawała mu tylko głowa. Ile było śmiechu, gdy obserwowaliśmy śmierć tego nieszczęśnika. Szczątki ciał nasłanych szpiegów zwykle porzucamy na śmietnikach, ale głowę maga zeżartego przez mrówki wysłaliśmy w paczce do auroratu.

Pamiętam, jak nasz Pan znęcając się nad jakąś czarodziejską rodziną spowodował, że ojciec chcąc uniknąć dalszej tortury przeklinał własne dzieci. Mam wrażenie, że Czarny Pan chciał nas w taki sposób nauczyć, jak bardzo można upodlić i złamać człowieka...

Najbardziej utkwiła mi w pamięci likwidacja młodego chłopaka, nieznanego mi śmierciożercy. Ten czystej krwi czarodziej popełnił niewybaczalny błąd, bo zakochał się i poślubił mugolaczkę, ukrywając ten fakt przed swoim Panem. Chłopak za namową żony zgodził się współpracować z Ministerstwem i Czarny Pan dowiedział się o tym. Wtedy po raz pierwszy widziałem jak karany jest zdrajca. Małżeństwo nagie i unieruchomione tak, żeby widzieli siebie nawzajem, było wielokrotnie gwałcone, a następnie przez wiele godzin torturowane. Nieszczęśnicy, będący pod eliksirem zapobiegającym utracie świadomości, z otwartymi ranami w które Czarny Pan magicznie wcierał substancje zwiększające ból, po kilku godzinach błagali o własną śmierć. Drżący, przerażony, odchodzący od zmysłów mag, za kilka godzin bez bólu, za możliwość snu, zgodził się torturować swoją żonę. Gdy z powodu straszliwego cierpienia serce dziewczyny przestało bić, czarodziej odebrał swoją nagrodę ale nie na wiele mu się to zdało, bo gdy minęło te kilka godzin nie było dla niego litości, nie było dla niego wytchnienia... Skamlał o własną śmierć. Ale śmierć nie nadeszła szybko. Czarny Pan pozwolił mu umrzeć po kilku dniach, gdy znudził się zabawą i nasycił zemstą.

xxx

Niewiele mam czasu dla siebie. Praca w sklepie i warzenie dla Czarnego Pana zajmują mi większość dnia. Jak wielu wychowanych w biedzie jestem oszczędny, posiłki przygotowuję sobie sam i jedynie część zarobionych pieniędzy wydaję. Kupiłem dwie nowe szaty, bo już nie miałem w czym chodzić, kilka kompletów bielizny i buty. Na dobrą gatunkowo bieliznę nie żałuję pieniędzy, bo dobrze pamiętam pogardę z jaką koledzy wyśmiewali się z moich gatek, po sumach, nad jeziorem. Księgi kupuję rzadko, bo potężny księgozbiór Prince który mama odziedziczyła po śmierci dziadków jest wystarczający. Zawsze fascynowała mnie czarna magia ale teraz, pewno przez morderstwa których dokonałem, skupiam się na nauce odczyniania uroków i klątw zwłaszcza tych o najstraszniejszych skutkach, rzadko stosowanych. Połączenie eliksiru z rytuałem odczyniania może dać nadspodziewanie dobry efekt. Odczynianie uroków to zaawansowana gałąź magomedycyny. Uśmiecham się ironicznie, jestem czarnoksiężnikiem, cholernie sprawnym, dobrze wyszkolonym czarnoksiężnikiem, z umiejętnością odczyniania uroków i leczenia własnych (i nie tylko) klątw. Widocznie coś we mnie buntuje się przeciwko temu co robię... Co już muszę robić. Może fanatyczna chęć nabycia takich umiejętności jest podświadomą potrzebą zadośćuczynienia za popełnione zbrodnie?

xxx

Wieczorami, w gospodzie "Pod wisielcem" gdzie zwykle zachodzę, często spotykam Imperiusa. Mają tam dobrą i niedrogą ognistą whiskey. Mike rozpoczął pracę w Ministerstwie jako urzędnik niższego szczebla, ale nic więcej nie wiem na temat jego pracy. Podpytuję go o Lily i nie obawiam się, że poleci z tym do Czarnego Pana, bo o tym że uganiałem się za Lily przez pięć lat, i że rzuciła mnie dla mojego największego wroga, wiedzą wszyscy.

\- Czym ta dziewczyna mogła się narazić naszemu Panu, przecież dopiero co ukończyła szkołę, - pytam.

\- To ty nic nie wiesz? Zaraz po szkole wstąpiła do Zakonu Feniksa i aktywnie tam działa.

\- Zakonu Feniksa?- Pytam zupełnie zdezorientowany.

\- To taka nieformalna organizacja założona niedawno przez Dumbledore do zwalczania śmierciożerów i Czarnego Pana,- z pokrętnym uśmiechem informuje mnie Imperius.- Nasz Pan tropi członków tej organizacji, wszyscy są do zlikwidowania, ze starym Dumby,m na czele.

Nic na to nie odpowiadam i siedzę zapatrzony w przeźroczysty płyn wypełniający kieliszek który trzymam w ręku, a Mike nie przerywa milczenia. Głupia dziewczyna, czemu to zrobiła? Może ktoś jej ubliżył, może przez swoje pochodzenie miała problem ze znalezieniem pracy... Zawsze była dumna, prostolinijna i łatwo wierzyła ludziom. Nic złego nie spotkało ją w życiu, dlatego jest tak nieostrożna. Ach cóż, mnie raczej wiele dobrego nie spotkało, a nie pokierowałem dobrze swoim życiem. Siedzimy z Mulciberem w gospodzie powoli sącząc whiskey i niewiele ze sobą rozmawiamy.

Raz w tygodniu przychodzi do mnie prostytutka, dogadałem się z tą dziewczyną która zapachem i dotykiem przypomina mi Lily. Sobotnie wieczory spędzamy razem i niekiedy zostaje do rana. Nie wiem jak ma na imię, w knajpie mówią na nią Mary, ja zamykam oczy i mówię Lily. Dziewczyna nie ma nic przeciwko, mówi że dla mnie może być Lily.


	25. Rozdział Śmierć matki

Śmierć matki.

W domu bywam rzadko, niekiedy w niedzielę lub w poniedziałek udaje mi się wygospodarować wolny dzień który spędzam z mamą. I może dlatego, że nie widzę mamy codziennie, w Boże Narodzenie 1978 roku zauważam zmianę. Mama jest apatyczna, nie słucha lub nie rozumie tego co mówię i zaczyna tracić magię. Jestem bardzo zaniepokojony stanem zdrowia mamy i proszę ją, aby umówiła się na wizytę do magomedyka.

\- Już jestem diagnozowana w tym mugolskim szpitalu, pamiętasz?

\- Pamiętam, ale czemu w mugolskim szpitalu? Jesteś czarownicą!

\- Nie denerwuj się tak,- mama uśmiecha się przepraszająco, - mam bezpłatny pakiet medyczny po ojcu.

Mimo wszystko wymuszam na mamie, żeby zgłosiła się do magomedyka. Zostawiam pieniądze. Skanuję mamę różdżka na obecność czarnej magii, ale jest czysta, nikt nie rzucił na nią uroku.

Dwa tygodnie po Nowym Roku, dostaję od mamy sowę. Mam mnóstwo roboty i od świąt nie miałem czasu deportować się do domu. Mama pisze, że ma dużego, naciekającego guza w głowie. Mugolscy lekarze nie potrafią tego leczyć, a magomedyk do którego mama się zgłosiła rozłożył ręce mówiąc, że to jest mugolska choroba. Do domu już przychodzi pielęgniarka środowiskowa, aby pomagać mamie w codziennych czynnościach, była także pierwsza wizyta paliatywnej opieki medycznej. Zaniepokojony tymi wiadomościami, proszę Goldmana o wolne. Szef nie jest zadowolony, ale zgadza się przez tydzień zastępować mnie w sklepie. W południe tego samego dnia kontaktuję się z Luciuszem w sprawie dobrego magomedyka i deportuję się na Spinner,s End. Mama jest pogodna, dziwnie słaba i jakby nie zawsze mnie poznawała, jakby żyła w swoim własnym świecie. Malfoy załatwił naprawdę dobrego magomedyka który dokładnie bada mamę, śpiewnie odczynia uroki i wzmacnia siły witalne organizmu. Po zakończeniu badania magiczny medyk rozkłada ręce i jest bezradny, mama umiera. Magmed. informuje mnie, że może jedynie poprawić komfort przeżycia i zostawia receptę na eliksir witalizujący i poprawiający pamięć. Czarodziej nie przyjmuje pieniędzy za wizytę twierdząc, że wizyta została już opłacona.

Rano warzę eliksiry, uwarzyłem także ten dla mamy. Zmodyfikowałem nieco skład, eliksir jest przyjemniejszy w smaku i ma silniejsze właściwości poprawiające pamięć i orientację. W wolne popołudnia organizuję opiekę nad mamą, a gdy podejmuję pracę to staram się zaglądać do domu kilka razy w tygodniu, choć na chwilę. Mimo troskliwej opieki, choroba mamy szybko postępuje... Mama umiera na początku marca. Biorę kilka dni wolnego i organizuję skromny pogrzeb. Kamienna płyta, imię, nazwisko i dwie daty 1929 i 1979. Żyła 50 lat. Zjawia się kilku kolegów, z rodziny są jedynie Rosierowie. Na stypę zapraszam "Pod wisielca", na Nokturn. Późnym wieczorem, gdy jestem już sam na kwaterze, rozpala się Mroczny Znak na moim przedramieniu, więc schodzę do składzika na eliksiry i deportuję się. Mój Pan już czeka na mnie.

\- Słyszałem, że zmarła twoja matka, Eileen Prince.

\- Tak Panie.

\- Czy w związku z tym, masz do mnie jakąś prośbę?

\- Tak Panie, chciałbym prosić o kilka dni wolnego, aby pozałatwiać sprawy spadkowe. Jestem jedynakiem i jedynym spadkobiercą po rodzicach. I chciałbym prosić o pozwolenie na zamieszkanie we własnym domu. Dom zabezpieczę wszelką dostępną mi magią, mało kto wie gdzie mieszkam, nie jestem towarzyski, i dysponuję całkiem nieźle wyposażonym miejscem do warzenia. Proszę o to, także ze względów finansowych. Goldman płaci mi grosze tłumacząc się wysokimi kosztami utrzymania mieszkania które wynajmuję.

Czarny Pan zastanawia się.

\- Będziesz musiał przez pięć dni w tygodniu deportować się do pracy, - mówi wolno.- Wolałbym, żebyś aportował się na Pokątną. Dobrze, w tej zielarni obok Gringotta ktoś będzie zostawiał dla ciebie zamówienia. Będziesz się tam aportował i odbierał zamówienia, potem możesz iść na Nokturn. Daję ci kilka dni wolnego, żebyś sobie wszystko zorganizował, powiadom Goldmana. W piątek o 20 chcę cię tutaj widzieć. Możesz odejść.

Kłaniam się i dziękuję Panu za łaskę jaką mi wyświadczył, po czym wychodzę z komnaty i deportuję się.


	26. Rozdział Goldman

Goldman

Nie znam zbyt wielu sług Czarnego Pana, tylu co z Hogwartu i ze szkoleń. Jesteśmy wzywani w maskach które możemy zdjąć jedynie na wyraźne polecenie Pana i mamy takie same płaszcze. Na zebraniach często nie wiem kto obok mnie stoi.

Goldman był wściekły, gdy zażądałem pełnej tygodniówki.

\- Komu teraz wynajmę mieszkanie?

\- To polecenie Czarnego Pana,- informuję sucho.

Na wspomnienie Czarnego Pana mój szef milknie. Muszę uważać, żeby Goldman nie wykręcił mi jakiegoś numeru, bo najchętniej pozbyłby się mnie na moje miejsce zatrudniając kogoś, komu mógłby wynająć mieszkanie. Przed wyprowadzką z Nokturnu rezerwuję raz w tygodniu na kilka godzin pokój przy gospodzie. Płacę z góry, będę się tam spotykać z Mary- Lily.

W piątek, o oznaczonej godzinie, aportuję się przed mugolskim dworem w którym ostatnio przebywa mój Pan. Wchodzę do komnaty, nisko pochylam głowę i witam się. Czarny Pan rozmawia z jakimś śmierciożercą w masce.

\- Zdejmijcie maski, - słyszymy polecenie.

Spełniamy rozkaz. Obok mnie stoi sprytny mężczyzna z kozią bródką i rozbieganymi oczyma.

\- Severus Snape, Igor Karkarow, będziecie razem pracować. Chodzi o likwidację braci Prewettów. Czystej krwi miłośnicy szlam, -mówi z pogardą Czarny Pan.- Nie dopadniemy ich w domu, za dużo czarodziejów, zbyt silne osłony i nie ma sensu walczyć z całym Zakonem Feniksa jednocześnie. Członków tej organizacji będziemy likwidować pojedynczo, - Czarny Pan wykrzywia usta w czymś na kształt uśmiechu.- A więc, bracia Prewettowie, Fabian i Gideon, w domu ich nie zaatakujemy, a prowadzą bardzo nieregularny tryb życia. Waszym zadaniem jest ustalenie stałych punktów w ich tygodniowym rozkładzie zajęć, wytypowanie miejsca i czasu likwidacji. O terminie akcji muszę wiedzieć przynajmniej dzień wcześniej. Igorze, możesz odejść, Severus, ty jeszcze zostań.

Obserwujemy z Czarnym Panem, jak Karkarow wychodzi.

\- Jak Goldman przyjął moje polecenie?

\- Był wściekły. Chyba coś kręci.

\- Coś kręci, - powtarza Czarny Pan, ironicznie wykrzywiając usta.- Pobiegł do aurorów z donosem na ciebie. Zostanie ukarany. Zostawiłeś coś u niego?

\- Nie.

\- Już tam nie wracaj. Podpisywałeś jakąś umowę?

\- Nie.

\- Nikt ci nie udowodni, że kiedykolwiek warzyłeś u niego. Nie będziesz pracował. Dostaniesz wystarczająco dużo galeonów, abyś mógł spokojnie zająć się zadaniem. Możesz odejść.

-Dobrze Panie mój.

Kłaniam się Czarnemu Panu i wychodzę.

xxx

Po kilku dniach czytam w "Proroku" wzmiankę o wypadku, jaki przydarzył się znanemu warzycielowi i handlarzowi parającemu się czarną magią, panu Goldmanowi. Pan Goldman w jakiś niepojęty sposób pomylił eliksiry. Zamiast mikstury na sen, wypił eliksir rozpuszczający wnętrzności i konał kilka godzin w męczarniach. Nie był w stanie otworzyć zatrzaśniętych drzwi a w domu był sam.

Jeszcze w tym samym dniu, dostaję wezwanie do biura aurorskiego. Z ciekawością stawiam się na przesłuchanie... Moi przeciwnicy. Przesłuchuje mnie młody i chyba ambitny auror.

\- Zadaje sobie pan sprawę, że pan Goldman oskarżył pana przed śmiercią o produkcję i handel nielegalnymi eliksirami?

\- W swoim własnym domu? - Pytam ironiczne.

\- To poważne oskarżenie panie Snape tym bardziej, że pan Goldman zginął w niejasnych okolicznościach... Zatruty nielegalnym eliksirem. Co pan robił w nocy z 28 na 29 marca?

\- Byłem na przyjęciu urodzinowym wydanym przez Narcyzę Malfoy, - odpowiadam.- Wiele osób mnie tam widziało. Trochę popiłem i spałem we dworze Malfoyów z którego nie można się deportować, a ogólnie dostępne kominki nie są podłączone do sieci fiuu, z tego co wiem.

\- Proszę ustosunkować się do zarzutów pana Goldmana.

\- Że warzyłem w jego domu nielegalne eliksiry a on, biedaczek, zorientował się dopiero po pół roku? - Mówię kpiąco.

Auror denerwuje się.

\- Proszę odpowiedzieć na pytanie!

\- Pan Goldman był cwanym, świetnie znającym się na warzeniu magiem i zapewniam pana, w każdym momencie dokładnie wiedział co znajduje się w jego domu. To, z czym przyszedł do Państwa, to było celowe pomówienie.

\- Może Pan to udowodnić, panie Snape?

\- Tak, - wzdycham. - U Goldmana zacząłem pracować we wrześniu ubiegłego roku, jako sprzedawca. To była moja pierwsza praca po ukończeniu szkoły. Dobrze znam się na eliksirach i ziołach, w szkolne wakacje pracowałem w sklepie zielarskim u cioci jako subiekt, więc ta praca była jak najbardziej odpowiednia dla mnie. Pan Goldman zaproponował mi mieszanie nad sklepem, mały pokoik z wydzieloną łazienką i aneksem kuchennym. Skwapliwe skorzystałem z okazji dającej mi niezależność i oszczędzającej czas. Moje tygodniówki były więcej niż skromne, to mogę oczywiście udowodnić, pieniądze były przelewane na konto. Pracodawca tłumaczył się wysokimi kosztami wynajmu mieszkania. Na początku marca, po krótkiej ale ciężkiej chorobie zmarła moja matka. Jestem jedynakiem, jedynym spadkobiercą po rodzicach. Po śmierci matki odziedziczyłem dom. Po objęciu spadku zrezygnowałem z mieszkania u Goldmana i zażądałem, aby pracodawca płacił mi pełną tygodniówkę. Goldman był wściekły, ale nie miał wyjścia. Czułem, że mi źle życzy. Atmosfera w pracy była tak nieprzychylna dla mnie, że zrezygnowałem także z tej posady. Jestem spokojnym, oszczędnym człowiekiem i obecnie mam tyle galeonów, że przez dłuższy czas nie muszę pracować. Następnej pracy poszukam bardziej rozważnie.

\- Czy pan Goldman miał wrogów?

\- Nie wiem, pracowałem u niego krótko, pół roku, pan Goldman nie zwierzał mi się.

\- Czy warzył pan u Goldmana eliksiry?

\- Nie, zostałem zatrudniony jako subiekt.

\- Dobrze, jest pan wolny, przyjmujemy pańskie wyjaśnienia. Proszę dostarczyć nam kopie wpłat wynagrodzeń na pańskie konto i dokumenty spadkowe.

\- To są mugolskie dokumenty, -mówię,- ojciec był mugolem.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, - do rozmowy wtrąca się starszy auror.

Wychodzę z Ministerstwa i deportuję się do domu. Po kilku miesiącach sprawa została umorzona. Sprawców nie wykryto.


	27. Rozdział Prewettowie

Prewettowie

Rozpoczynamy z Karkarowem obserwację braci Prewettów. Igor pochodzi z Europy Wschodniej i przez charakterystyczny akcent jest bardzo rozpoznawalny, więc niewiele się odzywa w miejscach publicznych. Prewettowie zachowują się jakby spodziewali się w każdej chwili ataku i są nieprzewidywalni w swoim planie dnia, ale po kilku tygodniach znajdujemy pewne prawidłowości...Punkty teleportacyjne, sklepy, deportacje do mugolskiej części Londynu. Zaciekawia nas to. Po śladach teleportacyjnych namierzamy dom, gdzie się aportują. Jest to stara, mugolska kamienica, z dwunastoma mieszkaniami na czterech piętrach. Pod zaklęciem kameleona obserwujemy mieszkańców i w przypuszczalnych terminach aportacji wyczekujemy na klatce schodowej. Po kilkunastu dniach, w jednym z mieszkań na trzecim piętrze słyszymy charakterystyczny trzask. W mieszkaniu obok mieszka starszy, samotny człowiek. Wchodzimy do tego mieszkania, rzucam Oblivate i czar usypiający, mugol będzie spał kilka godzin a po obudzeniu niczego nie będzie pamiętał. Igor rzuca czar nagłaśniający na ścianę rozdzielającą mieszkania i słyszymy odgłosy ... seksu? Ach, wiec to jest miejsce miłosnych igraszek naszych braci. No tak, są kawalerami i jakąś muszą rozładowywać napięcie. Słuchamy w milczeniu, i kutas mi twardnieje niewidoczny pod obszerną szatą. Kiedy czuję, że już dłużej nie wytrzymam, ustają wreszcie charakterystyczne odgłosy i jęki.

\- Kiedy się znowu zobaczymy?- Słyszymy kobiecy głos.

\- W tym tygodniu jestem zajęty, może w przyszłą środę o 6 po południu?

\- Dobrze, mnie i Annie ten termin odpowiada.

\- Gideonowi też,- słyszymy powtórnie męski głos.

Po chwili ktoś wchodzi do pokoju.

\- Zbierajcie się.

Padają słowa pożegnania i słychać trzask czterech deportacji. Igor zwalnia zaklęcie i patrzymy na siebie w milczeniu. Do mieszkania nie będziemy wchodzić, ptaszki mogłyby się spłoszyć. Podwijam rękaw szaty i naciskam miejsce, w którym czuję Mroczny Znak, prosząc w ten sposób Czarnego Pana o posłuchanie. Mroczne Znaki po wygojeniu są niewidoczne dla osób postronnych, ujawniają się jak w dniu wypalenia gdy wzywa nas Czarny Pan lub jak sami aktywujemy znak, lub jak śmierciożerca chce się z nami porozumieć. Nasze znaki aktywują się także w wielu innych sytuacjach, na przykład jak jesteśmy na terenie objętym zaklęciem umożliwiającym teleportację czy przejście jedynie śmierciożercom. Wyglądają wtedy jak brzydkie, czarne tatuaże. Sprawdzam, czy mugolowi na pewno nic się nie stało bo śmierć w mieszkaniu obok wzbudziłaby podejrzenia Prewettów, po czym opuszczamy mieszkanie. Wezwanie przychodzi po kilkunastu minutach. Nauczyłem się panować nad bólem wezwania i nie zdradzam w żaden sposób, że moje przedramię płonie. Natychmiast się deportujemy i padamy na kolana przed naszym Panem.

\- Wstańcie, co się stało?

Informujemy Czarnego Pana o naszych ustaleniach i o tym co usłyszeliśmy.

\- Hmmm... świetnie się spisaliście. Przerwijcie śledzenie. Prewettowie nie mogą nabrać podejrzeń. Przez ten tydzień w nic się nie angażujcie, czekajcie na wezwanie. Postaram się ustalić, co to za dziewczyny. Możecie odejść.

Kłaniamy się i wychodzimy.

Wezwanie przychodzi w następny wtorek. Deportuję się, gdy tylko Mroczny Znak zaczyna mnie palić. Równocześnie aportuje się pięciu śmierciożerców. Stajemy w półkręgu przed naszym Panem.

\- Wezwałem was, jak niektórzy pewno się domyślają, celem przeprowadzenia likwidacji Prewettów. Zdejmijcie maski. Akcją będzie dowodził Antonin Dołohow.

Znany mi ze szkoleń młody śmierciożerca z Europy Wschodniej, występuje przed krąg i pochyla głowę.

\- W większości znacie się: Karkarow, Snape, Mulciber, Travers. Nie lekceważcie przeciwników, Prewettowie są niebezpieczni. Te dziewczyny,- Czarny Pan zwraca się do mnie i do Karkarowa, - to są siostry Owen i nie pojawią się jutro. Snape, przekaż grupie czego się dowiedzieliście. Nasz Pan materializuje stolik z myślodsiewnią, a ja jeszcze raz opowiadam o tym, czego się dowiedzieliśmy z Karakowem, po czym w myślodsiewni wizualizuję kamienicę, układ pięter i mieszkań, mieszkanie mugola i teren wokół kamienicy.

Dołohow bystro przygląda się makiecie, po czym mówi:

\- Zbiórka jutro o godzinie czwartej trzydzieści po południu. Aportujemy się na sąsiednich ulicach i pod zaklęciem kameleona spotkamy się przed bramą. - Dołohow przygląda się jeszcze raz układowi mieszkań, ruchem różdżki zmieniając obraz w myślodsiewni.- Ja, Snape i Travers wchodzimy do mieszkania obok. Mulciber i Karkarow, wy zostajecie na klatce schodowej pod zaklęciem kameleona. Gdy ptaszki się aportują, rzucamy na kamienicę czar antyteleportacyjny przepuszczający jedynie naznaczonych Mrocznym Znakiem. Wchodzicie przez drzwi,- zwraca się do Mulcibera i Karkarowa, - my likwidujemy ścianę. Czy wszystko jest jasne?

Kiwamy głowami, plan jest prosty i powinien się udać.

\- Potrzebujesz ich jeszcze? - Czarny Pan zwraca się do Antonina wskazując na nas głową.

\- Nie.

\- Jesteście wolni.

Kłaniamy się naszemu Panu i znikamy.

xxx

Na drugi dzień, aportuję się w mugolskim Londynie i pod zaklęciem kameleona stawiam się w wyznaczonym miejscu. Wchodzimy, Igor i Mike zostają na klatce schodowej III piętra, Dołohow rzuca Alohomora na drzwi mieszkania obok, po chwili słyszę: Avada Kedavera i widzę zielony błysk światła przeszywający powietrze. Wchodzę jako ostatni i zamykam za sobą drzwi. Stary mugol, z zastygłym przerażeniem w oczach, leży martwy na podłodze. O umówionej godzinie słyszymy dwa trzaski aportacji. Rzucamy zaklęcie antyteleportacyjne. Dołohow wykonując owalny ruch różdżką, "rozpuszcza" ścianę. Podziwiam czarno magiczny kunszt Dołohowa i muszę przyznać, że jest lepszy ode mnie i chyba niewiele ustępuje Czarnemu Panu. Zaskoczony Fabian wyszarpuje różdżkę, sprawnie odparowuje moją klątwę i zaczyna atakować. Fabian jest bardzo sprawnym i dobrze wyszkolonym czarodziejem. Walczę razem z Traversem i ledwo dajemy mu radę. Stojący nieco z tyłu Dołohow, wali zza Traversa Avadą. Klątwa odbija się od złotego zegarka na lewym nadgarstku Fabiana i rykoszetem uderza prosto w jego pierś... Fabian pada martwy z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. W tym czasie Gideon prawie kończy z Mulciberem i Karkarowem. Mike leży na podłodze nieprzytomny, a Karkarow broni się cofając na klatkę schodową. Gideon stoi w przedsionku mieszkania i jeszcze moment a ucieknie... Dołohow błyskawicznie odwraca się i wali w plecy maga Avadą. Czarodziej pada martwy, a Dołohow unosi różdżkę ku górze.

\- Morsmordrem!

Jasny promień przebija stropy i wiem, że nad domem rozwija się mroczna czaszka z wypełzającym z pomiędzy szczęk wężem.

\- Deportować się! - Rozkazuje dowodzący akcją Dołohow.

Karkarow deportuje się z wciąż nieprzytomnym Imperiusem, ja deportuję się równocześnie Traversem a Dołohow, jak przystało na dowódcę, deportuje się ostatni. Jeszcze dobrze nie rozgościłem się we własnym domu, gdy rozpalił się Mroczny Znak na moim przedramieniu. Natychmiast aportuję się u boku Czarnego Pana i padam na kolana.

\- Wstań Snape i ściągnij maskę, - słyszę.

Wstaję i rozglądam się. Pod ścianą komnaty siedzi jeszcze niezbyt przytomny Imperius którego podtrzymuje Karkarow, dalej stoją Travers i Dołohow. Dołączam do kamratów.

\- Spisaliście się bardzo dobrze,- mówi Czarny Pan. -Prewettowie byli bardzo niebezpiecznymi przeciwnikami. Nagroda wpłynie na wasze konta. Jestem bardzo zadowolony. Czy macie jakieś pytania?

\- Nie Panie.

\- Więc możecie odejść.

Pochylamy się nisko w pokłonie i wychodzimy. Jak zwykle po akcji jesteśmy niespokojni i nabuzowani adrenaliną, więc Antonin zaprasza nas do knajpy "Pod Butelkę", abyśmy rozładowali napięcie. Pijemy do późna w nocy. Koledzy z Europy Wschodniej intonują w swoim dziwnym, melodyjnym języku chwytające za serce pieśni. Te pieśni mają w sobie jakiś czar, i mimo że nie rozumiem słów to melodia i intonacja mają tak silny przekaz emocjonalny, że chce mi się płakać. Igor widząc mój nastrój uśmiecha się.

\- Śpiewamy o nieszczęśliwej, niespełnionej miłości.

Ach, więc pewno dlatego tak smutno robi mi się na duszy... Myślę o Lily i o sobie. Nad ranem jestem już tak pijany, że nie mam siły deportować się do domu. Koledzy też nie, więc wszyscy śpimy w gospodzie. Na drugi dzień, budzę się ze straszliwym bólem głowy. Już nigdy więcej ognistej whiskey... Aż do następnej imprezy. Koledzy śpią jeszcze. Schodzę na dół, zamawiam mocną kawę i przeglądam "Proroka..." . Na pierwszej stronie przyciąga wzrok potężny artykuł: Ataki Tego Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać na rodziny czarodziejów czystej krwi! Już nikt nie może czuć się bezpieczny. Zginęli bracia Prewettowie oraz Państwo Owen z córkami. I zdjęcia Mrocznych Znaków nad celami... Takich samych, jaki mam wypalony na przedramieniu. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jeżeli Czarny Pan przegra to nie uniknę Azkabanu.


	28. Rozdział Weselmy się

Weselmy się.

Lato 1979 roku wspominam jako czas ślubów. W związki małżeńskie wstąpili wówczas: Crabble oraz dwaj inni śmierciożery, nasi instruktorzy: Goyle i Nott... i Lily Evans, ale o tym dowiedziałem się z gazet. Byłem proszony na wszystkie trzy uroczystości, co wiązało się z wyborem trzech ślubnych prezentów i mój wewnętrzny skąpiec bardzo protestował. Dla Notta i Goyla wybrałem typowe, niezbyt drogie i nie wymagające inwencji prezenty: Zestawy sztućców . Dla Toniego postarałem się o bardziej wyrafinowany prezent. Znając gusta państwa młodych, pokusiłem się o kupno dwóch zmian pościelowych z dopasowaną kolorystycznie narzutą na podwójne łóżko, zasłonami okiennymi, baldachimem, osłoną na lampkę nocną i żyrandol. Wiem, że mój prezent bardzo się podobał i był w użyciu. U Goyla i Notta byłem jedynie na samej uroczystości zaślubin. Szczególnie u Notta czułem się źle, wśród dających mi odczuć moją niską pozycję społeczną przedstawicieli rodów czystej krwi. Oczywiście, nikt wprost nie okazywał mi pogardy bo jestem zbyt blisko Czarnego Pana, żeby ktokolwiek chciał ryzykować otwarty konflikt ze mną, wystarczyły wyniosłość i dystans w stosunku do mnie.

Crabble poprosił mnie, żebym był świadkiem na jego ślubie. Jego wybranka to Gertruda Blustroode, ślizgonka z naszego roku. W szkole nie zauważyłem, żeby Tony i Truda mieli się ku sobie. Tony raczej nie interesował się dziewczynami a Truda uśmiechała się bardziej do mnie niż do przyszłego małżonka, więc wypytuję delikatnie Toniego kiedy zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Kumpel słysząc to, śmieje się.

\- Zostaliśmy zaręczeni, jak mieliśmy po kilka lat. Mamy połączyć nasze majątki i spłodzić dziedzica. Nasze uczucia nie mają tu żadnego znaczenia. Gertruda za bardzo mi się nie podoba, ale to też nie ma znaczenia. W szkole nie szukałem dziewczyny,- uśmiecha się smutno, - bo po co komplikować sobie życie. Wiesz, zazdrościliśmy ci, że idziesz za głosem serca nie przejmując się konwenansami, zazdrościliśmy ci Lily.

Wydymam ironicznie usta.

\- Tego, że jestem mieszańcem też mi zazdrościliście?

\- Przestań, wobec mnie zawsze byłeś w porządku i chcę żebyś wiedział, że dla mnie tylko to się liczy. Nie jakaś tam twoja krew.

\- Czy twoi rodzice nie będą mieli nic przeciwko temu, że to ja będę drużbą?

\- W tej kwestii nie maja nic do powiedzenia.

Chyba robię bardzo głupią minę, bo Crabble przypatruje mi się z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

\- Severus, możesz mi zaufać, dobrze znam etykietę i na pewno nie zrobię nic przeciw jej zasadom, a tym bardziej nic takiego nie zrobi Gertruda. Obydwoje cię lubimy, nie mam rodzeństwa ani kuzynów z którymi bym się przyjaźnił, więc wybór jest jak najbardziej trafny.

Budzi mój podziw, jak bardzo określone są wszelkie aspekty życia w rodzinach czystej krwi. Jasne reguły bardzo ułatwiają życie. Po tym co usłyszałem zastanawiam się, czy aby Crabble specjalnie trochę nie spieprzył swojego pierwszego zadania... Mam wrażenie, że za bardzo nie przyłożył się do próby zabicia Lily. W moim sercu rośnie dla niego podziw i wdzięczność. Musiał wiedzieć na co się naraża. Swoje spostrzeżenia zachowuję jednak dla siebie, bo nie byłoby bezpieczne dla nas obu głośne wyrażenie takiego przypuszczenia. Obaj jesteśmy niewolnikami naszego Pana.

Jako drużba aktywnie biorę udział w przygotowaniach do wesela, w pilnowaniu realizacji ustaleń, żeby w dniu uroczystości wszystko było zapięte "na ostatni guzik". Razem z Averym wykłócamy się z dostawcami, sprawdzamy jakość dostarczonych towarów i nadzorujemy wiele innych aspektów związanych z uroczystością.

W dniu zaślubin, ubrani w czarne odświętne szaty z białymi goździkami w butonierkach, stajemy przed wejściem do namiotu ślubnego. Ian ma krótko obcięte włosy, końcówki moich włosów sięgających karku są spięte aby nie zasłaniały twarzy. Po kilku minutach zjawia się Anthony w eleganckiej, czarnej szacie takiego samego kroju jak nasze. Idziemy za Tonym pomiędzy rzędami krzeseł ku przodowi namiotu, tam gdzie czeka już mistrz ceremonii. Klękamy przed siedzącym w pierwszym rzędzie Czarnym Panem. Troje śmierciożerców...Troje sług i niewolników. Wstajemy gdy Pan pozwala nam wstać.

Rozbrzmiewa marsz weselny i do namiotu wchodzi Gertruda Blustroode z towarzyszącymi jej dwoma druhnami, kilkunastoletnimi dziewczynkami. Panna Młoda, ubrana w bogatą białą szatę, jest prowadzona przez ojca, statecznego, starszego czarodzieja. Stary Blustroode oddaje rękę córki Crabblowi i zaproszony przez Czarnego Pana siada obok niego, w pierwszym rzędzie. Anthony i Gertruda podchodzą do mistrza ceremonii, a my stajemy za Państwem Młodym. Mistrz ceremonii prosi publiczność o powstanie.

-Panie i Panowie,- rozbrzmiewa śpiewny głos, - jesteśmy tutaj, ażeby świętować zjednoczenie dwóch silnych, czystej krwi rodów czarodziejskich w osobach tych młodych czarodziejów: Anthoniego Deabona Crabbla i Gertrudy Milicenty Blustroode, - po czym padają sakramentalne pytania o chęć poślubienia, na które nowożeńcy odpowiadają zgodnie tak. Retoryczne pytanie do zgromadzonych, o okoliczności które mogłyby uniemożliwić zawarcie związku, pozostaje bez odpowiedzi.

Na sali słychać szmer głosów, i Mistrz Ceremonii prosi publiczność o ciszę.

\- ... a więc ogłaszam, że jesteście ze sobą złączeni na całe życie, ogłaszam was mężem i żoną.

Mistrz wypowiada formułkę cementującą związek głosem lekko wzmocnionym przez niewerbalny Sonrus. Młodzi całują się, a na sali słychać oklaski. Przed Czarnym Panem materializuje się stolik z wygodnym fotelem i kilkoma krzesłami. Ten potężny czarnoksiężnik, którego imienia nie można wymawiać, zaprasza do stolika seniorów łączących się dzisiaj rodów. Po chwili na sali pojawia się wiele podobnych stolików, a pośrodku namiotu materializuje się parkiet z orkiestrą i rozbrzmiewają pierwsze takty walca angielskiego. Państwo młodzi wchodzą na parkiet, a po kilku minutach my, drużba, wchodzimy za nowożeńcami. Ciężko jest mi tańczyć z czternastolatką i bardzo uważam, żeby się nie zbłaźnić. Po chwili dołączają do nas rodzice państwa młodych, następnie inne pary. Gdy walc kończy się, to parkiet jest już pełen. Kłaniam się druhnie dziękując za taniec i schodzę z parkietu. Rozglądam się po sali, czy nikomu nic nie brakuje, czy wszyscy są zadowoleni. Gdy Ian także opuszcza parkiet, staję przy moim Panu gotowy do każdej posługi. O północy Gertruda odrzuca welon ślubny i wśród śmiechu i przepychanek łapie go jedna z druhen. Państwo młodzi żegnają się ze swoimi gośćmi, po czym podchodzą do stolika gdzie siedzą ich rodzice i Czarny Pan. Nowożeńcy klękają, otrzymują błogosławieństwo i po uzyskaniu pozwolenia deportują się. Czarny Pan także żegna się i deportuje, i wtedy rozpoczyna się szalona zabawa, ostre rytmy, a ognista whiskey leje się strumieniami... Nad ranem budzę się w jakiejś kanciapie we Dworze Blustrood,ów w niedwuznacznej pozycji z Boginą... Łeb mi pęka, niewiele pamiętam, tyle tylko że dowalałem się do Boginy a dziewczyna była mi chętna. Po zapachu zgniłych śledzi unoszącym się wokół nas poznaję, że coś było na rzeczy. Wyciągam różdżkę i rzucam zaklęcie czyszczące, piję zawczasu przygotowany eliksir na kaca a w półprzytomną Boginę wmuszam eliksir antykoncepcyjny. Jako tako doprowadzony do porządku, wychodzę na powietrze.


	29. Rozdział Gehenna

Gehenna

Czarny Pan postawił sobie za cel likwidację członków Zakonu Feniksa. Dane członków tej organizacji są łatwe do ustalenia bo nie kryją twarzy w czasie walki. Jesienią 1979 roku, razem z Karkarowem, rozpracowaliśmy kolejnego członka zakonu: Benia Fenwicka, ale nie zostaliśmy wyznaczeni do akcji i zlikwidowali go Rosier i Wilkes. Miesiąc później wystawiłem Carbona Dearbona, Kierownika Wydziału w Ministerstwie i członka Zakonu. Czarny Pan zlikwidował go osobiście. Czarny Pan docenia moje umiejętności, bo jestem bardzo przydatny jako szpieg i jako warzyciel. Oczywiście, najtrudniej będzie rozpracować i zlikwidować szefa Zakonu Feniksa i jednocześnie dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore. Czarny Pan, aby szpiegować Dumbledore, zamierza umieścić śmierciożercę jako nauczyciela w Hogwarcie. Poza mną i Karkarowem nie ma wśród śmierciożerców odpowiednich kandydatów na nauczyciela, zdolnych i wiarygodnych dla dyrektora szkoły. Warunkiem powodzenia planu są nasze w miarę czyste ręce, więc w drugim roku śmierciożerczej "kariery" moja działalność ogranicza się głównie do szpiegowania i warzenia na potrzeby organizacji. Głównie, bo pewnego wieczoru, gdzieś tak pod koniec lutego 1980 roku, zostałem wezwany do walki. Aportuję się przy moim Panu na skraju mugolskiej wioski w której trwa zażarta bitwa z Zakonem Feniksa. Jak się później dowiedziałem, koledzy na rozkaz Czarnego Pana pacyfikowali wieś ćwicząc klątwy na mugolach, gdy zjawił się Zakon. Początkowo śmierciożercy cofali się przed przeważającymi siłami Zakonu, ale sytuacja w miarę przybywania posiłków szybko zaczęła się zmieniać na naszą korzyść. Staję do walki jako śmierciożerca, rzucam klątwy, tnę przeciwników niewerbalną Sektusemprą. Obok mnie walczy Imperius, poznaję go po zwalistej, kanciastej sylwetce, z drugiej strony stoi Karkarow, jego poznaję po charakterystycznych, szybkich, nieco nerwowych ruchach różdżką. Powoli posuwamy się naprzód lecz w pewnej chwili serce zamiera mi w piersi, bo widzę Lily, Pottera i Blacka ustawionych bokiem do nas i walczących z nadchodzącymi z drugiej strony śmierciożercami. Karkarow celuje różdżką w Lily

\- Avada...

Udając, że się potykam, wpadam na Karkarowa podbijając mu rękę ku górze. Klątwa leci w niebo, a na chodnik spada martwy ptak. Potter korzysta z okazji i deportuje się, ciągnąc za sobą Lily i Blacka.

\- Coś ty zrobił?- Wrzeszczy Karkarow.

\- Potknąłem się, - mruczę.

Mulciber posyła Igorowi nienawistne spojrzenie ale nic to nie daje, bo Karkarow poleciał z tym do Czarnego Pana. Nasz Pan jest wściekły z powodu mojej nieudolności i wchodząc do mego umysłu widzi Lily... Widzi moje pożądanie. Ta wiedza doprowadza go do zimnej furii bo orientuje się, że celowo zablokowałem Karkarowa. Jestem karany późnym wieczorem tego samego dnia przed wszystkimi śmierciożercami którzy brali udział w akcji. Przeżyłem, bo jestem potrzebny i mój Pan nie pojął kim tak naprawdę jest dla mnie Lily. Myślę, że Czarny Pan chciał dać mi porządną nauczkę, sprawić żeby nawet pożądanie było nieistotne, żebym ślepo spełniał rozkazy i nie reagował nawet wtedy, gdy klątwa zabijająca jest kierowana w mojej przytomności ku bliskiej mi osobie... I osiągnął swój cel. Już nigdy, w jakikolwiek sposób, nie sprzeciwiłem się bezpośrednio wyrażonej woli mojego Pana, wiernie wykonywałem rozkazy nawet w myśli nie próbując dyskutować i nie wtrącałem się do poczynań innych śmierciożerców.

Klęcząc, wolno zdejmuję i składam mój śmierciożerczy płaszcz. Ach, jak dobrze rozumiem teraz Crabble. Czarny Pan, niemal pieszczotliwym ruchem odgarnia mi włosy z twarzy i unosi głowę ku górze lekko ciągnąc mnie za włosy.

\- Pij, eliksir zapobiegający utracie świadomości.

Czarny Pan patrzy na mnie i widząc moje przerażenie, zimno, sadystycznie uśmiecha się. Zaczynam się trząść ze strachu, chcę prosić o litość, ale prośba nie wydobywa się z moich ust bo wiem, że nie ma sensu bo mój Pan jest świadom tego, co myślę i czuję. Twarz wykrzywia mi grymas przerażenia gdy fiolka z eliksirem zbliża się do moich warg... Zbieram całą odwagę jaka mi jeszcze pozostała i przełykam eliksir. Czarny Pan puszcza moją głowę i zwraca ku mnie różdżkę... Ból który mnie ogarnia jest straszny, nieporównywalny do niczego, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem... Kości są miażdżone a ciało jest rozrywane na strzępy. Wyję i skamlę, wijąc się z bólu na podłodze. Mam wrażenie, że tortura trwa całą wieczność, ból zmniejsza się ale nie ustępuje nawet po cofnięciu klątwy. Leżę we własnych odchodach i nie mogę się ruszyć. Jęczę przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Wyciągnij ręce za siebie,- słyszę polecenie. Czarny Pan nakłada czar ochronny na moje ręce i głowę, po czym mówi: - To, co zrobił Snape jest trudne do wybaczenia, ponieważ świadomie naraził moje sługi na klątwy przeciwnika. Karkarow, Mulciber, Travers, Rosier, Wilkes,- wywołuje śmierciożerców którzy byli tam ze mną,- proszę dać wyraz swojej wściekłości i proszę to zrobić skutecznie, jeśli nie chcecie narazić się na mój gniew.

Przerażony, lekko unoszę głowę obserwując występujących z kręgu śmierciożerców. Ciężkie, masywne buty idące w moim kierunku. Jeden drugi, trzeci krok... Liczenie zajmuje umysł i pozwala choć na chwilę odwrócić uwagę od bólu, pozwala choć trochę opanować strach. Nie spodziewam się ulgowego traktowania, wiem że klątwy będą wykonane perfekcyjnie bo nikt nie chce wić się pod Cruciatusem. Z trudem panuję nad sobą, aby nie skamleć o litość. Nie dlatego, żebym był jakimś pieprzonym bohaterem, po prostu wiem, że błagania nie odniosą skutku i tylko podniecą moich oprawców narażając mnie na okrutniejszą torturę. Czuję, jak łzy spływają mi po twarzy. Wywołani śmierciożercy otaczają mnie. Ich twarze zakrywają maski a sylwetki są zniekształcone przez obszerne płaszcze. Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć kto jest kim. Jestem torturowany przez śmierciożerców, przez bezimiennych ludzi w maskach spełniających wolę Czarnego Pana, a nie przez kolegów których znam i lubię, z którymi obaliłem niejedną flaszkę i z którymi imprezowałem na Nokturnie. I znowu straszliwy ból... Brzuch, podbrzusze, genitalia, podeszwy stóp. Nie wiem jak długo trwa, już dawno straciłem rachubę czasu. Nie mam kontroli nad własnym ciałem, jest tylko ból, i poza bólem nie ma nic. Śmierciożercy wracają do kręgu... Krótka chwila wytchnienia. Chcę błagać o litość, o zakończenie kary, chcę powiedzieć, że już nie mogę, że już więcej bólu nie zniosę, ale żadne słowo nie przechodzi przez suche, zdarte od krzyku gardło. Czarny Pan kieruje różdżkę na różne części mojego ciała i ból wzmaga się... Czuję znowu, jak moje kości są miażdżone, każda po kolei, jak jestem oblewany wrzątkiem, jak skóra odchodzi od ciała żywcem ściągana ... Nie słyszę już własnego krzyku, wszystko staje się dalekie i nagle ciemność... Słyszę śpiewną inkantację Czarnego Pana i krzyki kolegów.

\- Eliksir rewitalizujący szybko, serce mu stanęło, umiera.

Czuję, jak ktoś wlewa mi do gardła eliksir, przełykam i zaczynam być świadomy własnego oddechu. Czarny Pan odczynia nade mną uroki zdejmując warstwy bólu... Ale nie do końca.

Przeżyłem we Dworze Malfoyów dzięki troskliwej opiece kolegów którzy czuwali przy mnie na zmianę, wzywając Czarnego Pana gdy zbliżałem się ku granicy śmierci. Po dwóch tygodniach zacząłem samodzielnie siadać, po trzech chodzić i oporządzać się. Po miesiącu powróciłem do warzenia. Byłem torturowany przez wiele godzin... Do bladego świtu. W moim sercu nie ma nienawiści ani do kolegów ani do Czarnego Pana. Zasady są jasne, znam je, byłem świadomy tego co robię gdy łamałem jedną z nich... Nieudolność a właściwie zdrada, nielojalność. Zostałem sprawiedliwie ukarany. A koledzy... Ja na miejscu każdego z nich robiłbym to samo... Musiałbym robić. Żal mi Mulcibera bo widzę jak się miota... Siedział przy mnie dniami i nocami jak balansowałem na granicy życia i śmierci. Mike przyrzekł Karkarowowi zemstę i gdy doszedłem do siebie to rozmawialiśmy na ten temat.

\- Odpuść, pewno myślał, że to prowokacja, bał się i poleciał do Czarnego Pana. Karkarow jest obcy, nic nie wie o mnie i Lily.

Jednak nie przekonałem Imperiusa.

-Musiałem patrzeć, jak godzinami byłeś torturowany, jak umierałeś z bólu, sam musiałem torturować ciebie przez godzinę! Wiesz, jak ja się z tym teraz czuję!?

\- Nie mam do ciebie żalu, na twoim miejscu musiałbym robić to samo,- cicho szepcę.

\- Może ty nie masz do mnie żalu Alchemik, ale ja mam żal do Karkarowa!- Mike wrzeszczy, dla odmiany.- Pieprzony tchórz. Nienawidzę go za to, co musiałem tobie zrobić. I zemszczę się, przysięgam ci Alchemik, że się zemszczę. Jeszcze poczuje ten paniczyk co to znaczny być godzinami torturowanym i nie móc nawet odpłynąć w nieświadomość pod tym pieprzonym eliksirem. Jeszcze będzie błagał mnie o śmierć.

Nie wiedzieliśmy wtedy, jak bardzo prorocze były te słowa, bo wiele lat później Imperius zrealizował swoją groźbę.


	30. Rozdział Eliksir zapomnienia

Eliksir zapomnienia

Od tego pamiętnego dnia w którym zostałem ukarany, nie jestem wzywany na żadne akcje i poza warzeniem nie mam innych obowiązków. Nie mogę się pozbierać po karze którą wymierzył mi Czarny Pan, mimo że zaakceptowałem to co mnie spotkało. Zamknąłem się jeszcze bardziej w sobie i zupełnie straciłem zaufanie do ludzi. To co przeżyłem tkwi we mnie w formie silnego przerażenia. W pewien majowy wieczór 1980 roku, odwiedza mnie w domu Czarny Pan. Padam na kolana spetryfikowany przerażeniem, niezdolny się poruszyć, jednak mój Pan nie przeklina mnie, poleca wstać i wrócić do warzenia. Gdy na powrót stają nad kociołkiem, Czarny Pan wyczarowuje wygodny fotel, siada i obserwuje mnie.

\- Książę Półkrwi, powinieneś zacząć stosować Eliksir Zapomnienia, - po chwili mówi.

Patrzę zdziwiony na mojego Pana. Eliksir Zapomnienia to jest bardzo specyficzna, ciekawa mikstura. Poprawnie uwarzona, zażyta w większej dawce faktyczne powoduje niepamięć ale kilka kropli tej mikstury sprawia, że wspomnienia bledną i są pozbawione uczuć. Manipulując dawką eliksiru można sprawić, że wyraźnemu wspomnieniu nie towarzyszą żadne uczucia. Czarny Pan, nadal przypatrując mi się uważnie, kontynuuje:

\- Przed tą walką byłeś genialnym warzycielem. Twoje ulepszenia eliksirów nawet niewielkie, były wyjątkowe i niespotykanie przydatne. Teraz, jesteś jedynie bardzo dobrym warzycielem. Kara którą ci wymierzyłem blokuje cię, a właściwie to blokuje cię strach przed karą. Eliksir da ci możliwość wyzwolić się z tego stanu,- mój Pan wykrzywia usta w czymś na kształt uśmiechu, - nie musisz go zażywać cały czas i możesz modyfikować dawkę. Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, będziesz miał problem z wykonaniem następnych zadań które dla ciebie planuję. To jest dla mnie bardzo ważne Książę Półkrwi, bo sprawnych czarnoksiężników mam całkiem sporo na swoich usługach i nie dla mocy czarnoksięskiej jesteś dla mnie tak cenny. Niedługo dostaniesz zadanie do wykonania. Bardzo delikatne zadanie, bardzo dla mnie ważne. Nie zostaniesz ukarany jeśli nie osiągniesz celu. Chcę jednak, abyś postarał się wykonać to zadanie jak najlepiej.

\- Tak, Panie mój.

Czarny Pan wstaje i zmierza ku wyjściu, więc padam na kolana pochylając głowę w geście poddaństwa. Mój Pan zatrzymuje się i po chwili wahania podchodzi do mnie, zanurza w moich włosach rękę o długich, bladych palcach tak bardzo podobną do mojej, i odciągając głowę ku tyłowi patrzy mi prosto w oczy.

\- Przez półtora roku służby nie naraziłeś się ani razu na mój gniew i wierzę, że po karze jaką otrzymałeś już więcej się nie narazisz. Przemyśl moje słowa. Daję ci miesiąc czasu, abyś się pozbierał.

Po kilku dniach eliksir zapomnienia jest gotowy. Modyfikuję jego skład, ma silniejsze właściwości blokowania uczuć i przyjemny cynamonowy smak. Genialny warzyciel... myślę ironicznie, nikt mi tego wcześniej nie mówił, że jestem genialny... Może to i prawda, może niepotrzebnie zostałem śmierciożercą? Nachodzą mnie gorzkie myśli. Nikt mi nie poradził, nikt nie pokierował mną. I ten nacisk, żebym został sługą Czarnego Pana... Jeżeli faktycznie jestem "genialny" to nie ma się co dziwić, że Czarny Pan nie wypuścił mnie ze swoich rąk. Jestem niespokojny o Lily. Ach, czemu wyszła za mąż za tego idiotę Pottera, który w tak głupi sposób naraża jej życie? Jakby nie mógł sam walczyć. Który śmierciożerca wciąga w TO swoją żonę? Myślę, i wychodzi mi że żaden, bo Belletrix zaczęła służyć Czarnemu Panu na długo przed ślubem, jeszcze w szkole. Może Lily wycofa się z walki, może Czarny Pan da jej spokój jak załatwi Pottera? Złudne nadzieje, uśmiecham się gorzko sam do siebie, wykańczane są całe rodziny. Zawsze. Jeżeli jestem tak cenny dla mojego Pana, to może uda mi się ubłagać go, żeby oszczędził Lily. Pottera mogę mu osobiście wystawić. Ach, co ja zrobiłem ze swoim życiem?

Eliksir zaczynam zażywać od jednej kropli ale to jest za mało bo przerażenie związane ze wspomnieniem kary jest zbyt wyraźne. Po kilku próbach ustalam dawkę: Trzy krople co osiem godzin i w mojej pamięci zostaje wspomnienie pozbawione uczuć. Miksturę zażywam także na noc bo świetnie chroni przed koszmarami i nie pozbawia snów ani nie uzależnia, tak jak eliksir nasenny. Po kilkunastu dniach zmniejszam dawkę eliksiru a po trzech tygodniach zażywam go sporadycznie, główne przy warzeniu skomplikowanych mikstur.

W trakcie urlopu podarowanego mi przez Czarnego Pana warzę dla siebie uzupełniając zapasy eliksirów. Porządkuję także swoje myśli i uczucia. Wszelkie nieprawomyślne i potencjalnie zgubne chowam głęboko na dnie umysłu, pod silnym pancerzem oklumencji. Są tam niewyczuwalne, jak gładki, niewidoczny walec, bez jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia. Inne myśli jak wiatr opływają tę niewidoczną, gładką i niewyczuwalną dla legilimenty strukturę. Taki sposób oklumowania umysłu sprawdził się i Czarny Pan nie zorientował się, że cokolwiek oklumuję nawet wtedy, gdy w trakcie tortur stosował na mnie legilimencję.

Mam dużo czasu i włóczę się trochę po Cokeworth, transmutując szaty w mugolski strój: Czarne jeansy, koszulę, kurtkę. Wiele domów na Spinner,s End stoi pusta, porzucona z drzwiami pozabijanymi deskami, w niektórych z nich mieszkają bezdomni. Ludzie powyjeżdżali z tego miejsca za pracą. Idę do domu Lily. Staję za ogrodzeniem i widzę, że mieszkają tam jacyś obcy ludzie. Dwójka dzieci, chłopczyk i dziewczynka biegają po podwórku. Odczuwam smutek i jakiś nieokreślony żal... Co ja zrobiłem? Co się stało, gdzie popełniłem błąd?

Centrum handlowe miasteczka w jakiś magiczny sposób skurczyło się... Jak byłem dzieckiem, wydawało mi się takie ogromne. Wstępuję do małej, niszowej księgarni. Przeglądam mugolskie książki i płyty. Do odtwarzacza wkładam płytę z której spogląda na mnie posępny, zgorzkniały facet trochę podobny do mnie... I odkrycie: Sisters of Mersy, Susane, Who by fire i Heart with no companion... Powracają uczucia które towarzyszyły mi kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem Lily z Potterem i ból ściska moje serce. Przychodzę kilka razy do tej księgarenki odtwarzając śpiewaną poezję Leonarda Cohena...Te piosenki mają jakąś magiczną moc, a ich ponura ironia i gorycz dokładnie odzwierciedla stan mojego ducha. Piosenki zgrywam do czarodziejskiego pudełka bo tylko w taki sposób mogę je odtworzyć, w domu mam za duże stężenie magii i nie mam elektryczności.

W markecie, gdzie robię zakupy, za ladą siedzi kulawy John. Poznaje mnie i widzę przerażenie na jego twarzy. Patrzę mu w oczy i wymazuję wspomnienia. John przez moment jest zdezorientowany, ale szybko się ogarnia i zaczyna mnie obsługiwać. Uśmiecham się do niego. Pamięć podsuwa mi obrazy mugoli torturowanych przeze mnie, gdzieś w południowo-wschodniej Anglii... Jestem bandytą John i lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś o mnie nic nie wiedział. Płacę i wychodzę. Gdy po miesiącu przychodzi wezwanie, jestem gotowy.


	31. Rozdział Przepowiednia

Przepowiednia

Aportuję się przed posiadłością Avergo. Unoszę naznaczone Mrocznym Znakiem przedramię w geście pozdrowienia używanym kiedyś przez zwolenników Grindewalda i przechodzę przez bramę. Ileż wspomnień... Mijam stodołę w której wraz z kolegami spędzałem wakacje, gdzie po raz pierwszy poczułem Crucio, gdzie po raz pierwszy spróbowałem seksu, gdzie uczyłem się czarnej magii... Wchodzę do niewielkiego dworku, Czarny Pan czeka już na mnie. Klękam, Lord uważnie przypatruje mi się i wchodzi do mego umysłu. To jest nieprzyjemne, ale nie przerywam kontaktu wzrokowego, nawet nie mrugam... Mój Pan znajduje to, co chciał znaleźć: Eliksir Zapomnienia i pozbawione uczuć wspomnienie kary. Lord zrywa kontakt wzrokowy i wykrzywia usta w czymś na kształt uśmiechu.

\- Wstań. Mam dla ciebie wyjątkowo delikatne zadanie, mój Książę Półkrwi. Potrzebuję kogoś do szpiegowania i wystawienia Dumbledore. Twoim zadaniem będzie objęcie posady nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie, - mówiąc to, Lord podaje mi "Proroka..". - Proszę, tu jest ogłoszenie o naborze na to stanowisko. Po rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej chcę cię widzieć.

\- Tak Panie.

Możesz odejść.

Kłaniam się i wychodzę. Po drodze nie spotykam nikogo, pewno celowo dwór jest pusty, bo Czarny Pan nie lubi jak wiemy za dużo o innych śmierciożercach i ich zadaniach. Za bramą deportuję się, wchodzę do domu i zakładam blokady, wyłączam kominek. Nie wejdzie mugol ani czarodziej, chcę mieć trochę spokoju. Posługując się różdżką, gotuję herbatę i przyrządzam kolację. Wreszcie siadam w fotelu i przeglądam gazetę. Znajduję anons o wakacie w Hogwarcie. Popijając herbatę, piszę magiczne CV i wysyłam je sową. Odpowiedź przychodzi po kilku dniach. Dumbledore zaprasza mnie na rozmowę w połowie czerwca, w godzinach popołudniowych, do saloniku na piętrze gospody pod Świńskim Łbem. Jestem zdziwiony wyborem miejsca bo dobrze znam tą gospodę w której kwitnie handel zakazanymi miksturami oraz czarno magicznymi artefaktami. Zwrotną sową potwierdzam przybycie i w oznaczonym dniu, pół godziny przed czasem aportuję się przed gospodą. Wchodzę do środka, podchodzę do kontuaru i pytam o dyrektora Dumbledore. Właściciel, wysoki, zarośnięty starzec patrzy na mnie bystrym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu.

\- Dyrektor jest zajęty. Poczekaj, zostaniesz poproszony.

Nie bardzo chce mi się czekać, budzi się we mnie szpieg bo domyślam się, że na górze trwa rozmowa z innym kandydatem na to stanowisko. Chcąc zwiększyć swoją szansę na objęcie posady, postanawiam podsłuchać pod drzwiami, i gdy tylko szynkarz idzie na salę, niepostrzeżenie wchodzę na górę. Staję pod drzwiami saloniku i słyszę rozmowę, jakaś kobieta chce przekonać dyrektora do nauczania wróżbiarstwa w Hogwarcie, a Dumbledore w grzeczny sposób jej odmawia. Przypominam sobie list Dumbledore do Petunii i uśmiecham się... To było dziewięć lat temu a mam wrażenie, jakby minęły całe wieki, jakby to była inna epoka. Ciekawe, co u tej dziewczyny słychać? Chcę odejść bo to nie jest rozmowa kwalifikacyjna z moim rywalem, gdy wtem słyszę chropawy, odległy kobiecy głos:

\- Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych który trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca...- wtem czuję, jak ktoś chwyta mnie za szatę, odciąga od drzwi i zrzuca ze schodów.

\- Ty cholerny szpiclu,- słyszę.

\- O co chodzi,- szarpię się z barmanem,- chciałem tylko posłuchać jak przebiega taka rozmowa.

Po chwili wychodzi dyrektor. Uważnie mi się przygląda chłodnym wzrokiem. Kulę się pod tym spojrzeniem bo mam wrażenie, że Dumbledore wie o mnie wszystko.

\- Odwołuję dzisiejsze spotkanie. Znalazłem już kandydata i nie mam wakatu na interesującym cię stanowisku, - mówi zimnym głosem, po czym wraca do saloniku.

Jak niepyszny, opuszczam gospodę i deportuję się do domu. Siedząc przed kominkiem, z kubkiem parującej herbaty w dłoni, w pełni zaczynam rozumieć czego byłem świadkiem... To była prawdziwa przepowiednia, tej wieszczce zmienił się głos, prawdopodobnie była nieświadoma wypowiadanych słów. Coraz bardziej dociera do mnie znaczenie przepowiedni której fragment usłyszałem. Obnażam lewe przedramię i aktywuję Mroczy Znak, prosząc w ten sposób Czarnego Pana o posłuchanie. Wezwanie przychodzi wieczorem. Aportuję się przed ładnym, mugolskim dworem na skraju wsi, wchodzę do salonu i padam na kolana.

\- Co się stało, Severus?- Pyta zdziwiony mój Pan.

Klęcząc, bo Pan nie każe mi wstać, zdaję sprawozdanie z tego co słyszałem. Lord pochodzi do mnie, odgina moją głowę ku tyłowi i patrząc w oczy wchodzi mi do umysłu. Dokładnie, niczego nie oklumując pokazuję wspomnienie. Czarny Pan, nadal trzymając mnie za włosy, zbliża różdżkę ku mojej skroni.

\- Oddaj wspomnienie! - Rozkazuje zimnym, wysokim głosem.

Skupiam się, i nić wspomnień ląduje w myślodsiewni. Dopiero wtedy mój Pan każe mi wstać. Ogląda wspomnienie unosząc je różdżką ku górze.

\- Dobrze spisałeś się Severusie, bardzo dobrze. Będziesz nagrodzony. Możesz odejść. Zabierz wspomnienie.

Wypełniam rozkazy mojego Pana i trochę zaniepokojony, ale z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku wracam do domu. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że przekazując to wspomnienie wydałem wyrok śmierci na jakąś rodzinę, ale jest mi to obojętne. Boję się więzienia, Azkabanu, a jeżeli Czarny Pan zostanie pokonany, to trafię na resztę mojego młodego nędznego życia do ciemnej, zimnej, wilgotnej celi na środku morza, z duszą rozrywaną przez bolesne wspomnienia, bez chwili wytchnienia w cierpieniu... Panicznie się tego boję.

xxx

Wiosnę i lato 1980 wspominam jako czas narodzin. Późną wiosna przychodzą na świat synowie Carabbla, Goyla i Notta. Malfoy doczekał się potomka na początku lipca, po kilku latach małżeństwa. Przenoszę się z imprezy na imprezę. Dochodzą mnie wiadomości o ciąży Lily ale spodziewam się, że zostanie mamą najwcześniej jesienią. Uśmiecham się złośliwie, w zaawansowanej ciąży jest żona Longbottoma, tego aurora. Oboje są członkami Zakonu Feniksa i nieraz walczyli z nami więc pewno jej dziecko będzie tym dzieckiem z przepowiedni. Jednak niewiele myślę o podsłuchanej przepowiedni, bo to zmartwienie mojego Pana. Skupiam się na warzeniu, mam dużo zleceń, a w wolnych chwilach studiuję odczynianie uroków i eliksiry.

Mojemu Panu coraz bardziej zależy na umieszczeniu szpiega w Hogwarcie i to ja mam być tym szpiegiem. Chodzi o wystawienie Dumbledore, co jak przypuszczam nie będzie proste i może mi zająć kilka lat. Czarny Pan poinformował mnie, że w przyszłym roku Slughorn odchodzi na emeryturę... I dał mi do zrozumienia, że MUSZĘ objąć tę posadę po Ślimaku. Mam duże szanse, bo poza rozległą wiedzą i umiejętnościami jestem ślizgonem. Opiekunem domu węża zgodnie z tradycją musi być ślizgon, a Slughorn jest jedynym nauczycielem z tego domu w Hogwarcie. Coś mi się nie chce wierzyć, że stary, samotny człowiek, po tylu latach spędzonych w szkole chce dobrowolnie odejść. Nie chcę nawet myśleć, jak Slughorn został "przekonany" do podjęcia takiej decyzji. Aby uwiarygodnić mnie w oczach Dumbledore, Czarny Pan nakazuje mi podjąć współpracę ze szpitalem Św. Munga. Mam warzyć dla szpitala eliksiry. Podejmuję pracę w niepełnym wymiarze godzin. Wiem, że będę ukarany jeżeli nie dostanę tej posady, więc muszę się bardzo postarać.

xxx

We wrześniu 1980 roku Czarny Pan wezwał wszystkich śmierciożerców. Okazją jest naznaczenie Regulusa Blacka który przed kilkoma miesiącami ukończył Hogwart. Nie spodziewając się żadnych rewelacji, aportuję się na leśnej polanie i staję w kręgu. Pan już czeka na nas. Regulus, przyprowadzony za zebranie przez Dołohowa, zostaje naznaczony jak każdy z nas i oszołomiony bólem staje po raz pierwszy w kręgu, jako śmierciożerca.

\- Moi wierni śmierciożercy,- Czarny Pan rozpoczyna przemowę,- ustaliłem kim jest to dziecko z przepowiedni. To Harry Potter syn tej szlamy...-

Słysząc te słowa sztywnieję, serce mi wali a krew gdzieś odpływa i z trudem utrzymuję się na nogach. Dobrze, że maska zasłania mi twarz. Głos Lorda dobiega do mnie z daleka, jak przez grubą ścianę.

-...Lily Potter i Jamesa Pottera. Narodził się 31.07. Jego rodzice są w Zakonie Feniksa i trzykrotnie mi się oparli. Naszym priorytetem jest likwidacja tej rodziny,- na twarzy naszego Pana pojawia się sadystyczny uśmiech, - nie musimy się z tym spieszyć, - dodaje cicho.

Nie wiem, co jeszcze działo się na tym spędzie śmierciożerców. Dobrze, że nic ode mnie nie chciał... Dobrze, że nie kazał zdjąć masek...Gdy słyszę:

-Możecie odejść, - deportuję się jako jeden z pierwszych.

Do domu wchodzę na sztywnych nogach, z odrętwiałym ciałem jakby mnie kto kijami obił, ale z trzeźwą, jasną myślą. Nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca, deportuję się na Pokątną. W archiwalnych "Prorokach..." znajduję kronikę towarzyską z początku sierpnia. Faktycznie 31.07. Lily urodziła syna... Ale nie tylko Lily, Alicja Longbottom także... Czemu nie wybrał syna Alicji! Wściekłość zalewa moją duszę. No tak, czarodziej czystej krwi, myślę gorzko. Chce mi się płakać, co ja zrobiłem? Deportuję się z powrotem do domu, nie jestem w stanie nic robić, już nic nie jest istotne... Poza ratowaniem Lily. Jestem cenny dla mojego Pana więc uproszę go, żeby oszczędził Lily. Przecież to chodzi o chłopaka. Co mnie obchodzi syn Pottera. Coś we mnie wie, że dla Lily śmierć syna będzie strasznym ciosem ale dla mnie jest najważniejsze, żeby przeżyła. Lili jest młoda, może jeszcze urodzić wiele dzieci. Muszę go poprosić o łaskę dla Lily tak, aby go nie zdenerwować. Zrobię wszystko... Tylko niech Lily... Po raz pierwszy w moim sercu i duszy pojawia się zimna, głęboka, silna siłą moich dwudziestoletnich uczuć nienawiść do Czarnego Pana. Chowam to uczucie głęboko pod pancerzem oklumencji. Muszę ostrzec Lily.


	32. Rozdział Wszystko

Wszystko...

Okazja nadarzyła się szybko. Czarny Pan wezwał mnie, aby omówić modyfikację eliksiru wydłużającego i zwiększającego skutki działania klątwy Imperio. Ten eliksir jest moim wynalazkiem i z tego co wiem, to został podany będącym pod wpływem Imperio urzędnikom w Ministerstwie. Efekt był rewelacyjny, ci ludzie zaczęli się zachowywać bardziej naturalnie, klątwa mogła być odnawiana rzadziej i nawet osoby opierające się Imperio, po podaniu mojej mikstury poddawały się. Czarny Pan prosi mnie o zmianę smaku eliksiru, tak aby po dodaniu do kawy czy herbaty był niewyczuwalny i o zwiększenie stężenia, aby zażycie kilku kropli dawało maksymalnie długi czas działania. Słucham i obserwuję mojego Pana, tak jak niewolnik obserwuje swojego właściciela. Każda zła decyzja to wydanie siebie na torturę bo mój Pan szybko sięga po różdżkę. Czarny Pan jest dzisiaj bardzo zadowolony i ma dobry humor bo jego usta są wykrzywione w czymś na kształt uśmiechu. Padam na kolana i pochylam głowę.

\- Panie, czy mogę o coś prosić?

\- Proś o co chcesz Severus, jestem zadowolony z ciebie, jesteś mi bardzo przydatnym sługą.

\- Mój Panie, wiem że proszę o zbyt wiele ale czy... Chodzi o tą szlamę, o żonę Pottera, chcę ją mieć dla siebie. Wiem, że proszę o bardzo wiele,- powtarzam, -ale jeżeli to możliwe, oszczędź ją Panie dla mnie. Błagam, zrobię wszystko.

\- Robisz wszystko i ta szlama nie ma nic do tego,- mówi zimno mój Pan.- Przekonałeś się na własnej skórze, czym kończy się nieposłuszeństwo...- Spuszczam głowę jeszcze niżej, bo dobrze pamiętam. -... twoja prośba jest bezczelna. Ta szlama jest w organizacji Dumbledore powołanej do szkodzenia mnie. Ale jeżeli tak bardzo ci na niej zależy... Spróbuję ją oszczędzić dla ciebie. Nie obiecuję ci niczego. Jej mąż i syn muszą zginąć.

\- Dziękuję, Panie.

Klęcząc dotykam czołem podłogi, w geście uniżenia i pokory.

xxx

Po powrocie do domu transmutuję szaty w mugolski strój i idę na "nasze" miejsce nad rzeką. Dawno tu nie byłem. Brzeg rzeczki wygląda ponuro, nadrzeczne chaszcze zajmują mniej miejsca niż we wspomnieniach podsuwanych mi przez usłużną pamięć, woda jest brudna, rzeczka wygląda jak ściek. Siadam pod tym samym drzewem, zza którego nie tak znowu dawno szpiegowała nas Petunia i z którego magicznie odłamałem gałąź, mszcząc się za jej słowa i pogardę. W ręku ściskam czarodziejski medalion i czekam. Gdy tracę już nadzieję, przede mną aportuje się Lily i mierzy we mnie różdżką.

\- Lily, - mówię szczęśliwy, że ją widzę. Nie ruszam się i nie wyciągam różdżki.

\- Okaż się kim jesteś, - słyszę nerwowy głos Lily.

\- Severus Snape, mieszkam na Spinner,s End, mój ojciec był mugolem, spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy na placu zabaw niedaleko stąd, robiłaś magię skacząc wysoko z huśtawki, potem rozwijałaś i zwijałaś kwiat, ja byłem za żywopłotem, mieliśmy po 9 lat...

\- Wystarczy, Sev.

Lily wyraźnie odpręża się, podchodzi, chowa różdżkę i siada naprzeciwko mnie.

\- Co się stało? - Pyta.

To już nie jest ta radosna dziewczyna, którą znałem. Patrzę w jej oczy i widzę troskę i zmęczenie.

\- Musisz się gdzieś dobrze ukryć, najlepiej wyjechać gdzieś daleko. Czarny Pan zamierza cię dopaść, zabić ciebie, twojego synka i męża.

\- Żadna mi nowość, już dwa lata temu próbował mnie zabić, zginęli wtedy moi rodzice, wiesz o tym?

Kiwam potakująco głową i chaotycznie mówię:

\- Lily, teraz to coś więcej, to moja wina, to przeze mnie, przepowiednia a właściwie jej część którą podsłuchałem. Lily, nigdy bym mu nie powiedział gdybym wiedział, że to chodzi o ciebie byłem pewny, że zostaniesz mamą najprędzej jesienią, przecież w lutym walczyłaś!

Wykrzykuję ostanie zdanie, a Lily przypatruje mi się w skupieniu.

\- Uratowałeś mi życie Sev, podbiłeś rękę temu śmierciożercy który rzucił we mnie Avadą... To byłeś ty, zawsze to wiedziałam, dziękuję.

\- Lily, nie dziękuj mi, to nie ma teraz znaczenia...

\- Nie ma znaczenia? Co on ci za to zrobił?

\- Nic takiego, ukarał mnie, nie zabił przecież,- uśmiecham się gorzko, -potrzebuje mnie do warzenia. Lily, to nie jest ważne, naprawdę...

\- To co z tą przepowiednią?

Lily wchodzi mi w słowo widząc, że jestem zdeterminowany powiedzieć to, co chcę powiedzieć.

Przełykam ślinę, - wiesz, że jestem ... - lekko unoszę lewe przedramię i patrzę jej w oczy, - zaraz po szkole, - dodaję twardo. - Mój Pan zażądał, żebym starał się o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarna magią w Hogwarcie. Dumbledore wyznaczył mi termin spotkania w tej sprawie w połowie czerwca. Gdy zjawiłem się, trwała rozmowa z czarownicą która chciała nauczać wróżbiarstwa. Podsłuchiwałem pod drzwiami i usłyszałem część przepowiedni nim zostałem nakryty. To co usłyszałem przekazałem Czarnemu Panu, - mówię z goryczą.

\- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną?- Pyta zdziwiona Lily.

\- "Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, który trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca..." Tyle usłyszałem. On... On kilka dni temu oznajmił, że to chodzi o ciebie, o twojego syna.

Lily sztywnieje a ja chwytam ja za ręce i mówię:

\- Lily, zrobię wszystko żeby cię ochronić, wszystko, ja się nie liczę.

Lily wyszarpuje ręce i patrzy na mnie z odrazą, a w oczach ma łzy.

\- Sev, czemu to zrobiłeś, jak mogłeś przecież wiedziałeś, że skazujesz jakiś niewinnych ludzi którzy ci nic nie zrobili, jakieś bezbronne dziecko na śmierć?

Odpowiadając Lily, nie mówię tego co myślę i czuję naprawdę. Nie mówię tego, że inni ludzie i ich dzieci są mi obojętni i ich los niewiele mnie obchodzi bo wiem, że Lily by się to bardzo nie spodobało, więc mówię:

\- Nie dostałem tej posady i bałem się, że jak wrócę z niczym to będę torturowany. Lily, jakbym wiedział, że to chodzi o ciebie, prędzej wypiłbym truciznę niż powiedział cokolwiek. Jesteś w tym Zakonie, poproś o ochronę Dumbledore!

Lily nie podejmuje tego tematu. Rozmawiamy jeszcze jakiś czas, wreszcie Lily odpręża się, opowiada o swoim macierzyństwie i widzę, że jest szczęśliwa. Pytam o Petunię, Lily śmieje się i mówi, że wyszła za mąż za strasznego mugola, tak niewrażliwego na magię jak to tylko jest możliwe. Zamieszkali w Surrey i mają synka miesiąc starszego od Harrego. Przez moment, gdy Lily śmieje się, jestem szczęśliwy tak jak dawniej, jakby wróciły dni naszego dzieciństwa. Lily patrzy na mnie i uśmiecha się.

\- Wiesz, teraz widzę w tobie mojego dawnego Severusa, tego z przed kilku lat.

\- On zawsze tu jest dla ciebie,- dotykam ręką serca, - nigdzie nie odszedł.

Rozmawiamy trochę o mnie, Lily chce wiedzieć jak układa się moje prywatne życie i czy kogoś mam.

\- Prostytutkę na Nokturnie, raz w tygodniu,- odpowiadam ironicznie.

Lily dokładnie mi się przygląda.

\- Oj, Sev robisz się bardzo zgryźliwy, jakbyś miał sto lat.

Uśmiecham się smutno.

\- Czasami tak się czuję, - odpowiadam.

\- Muszę już wracać,-Lily jest wyraźnie zaniepokojona, - za długo jestem poza domem.

\- Spotkamy się jeszcze? - Patrzę na nią z nadzieją w oczach.

\- Nie wiem, Sev.

Lily przytula moją głowę i całuje w policzek.

\- Dziękuję ci za wszystko co dla mnie robisz. Muszę już iść,- powtarza, i nie czekając na odpowiedź deportuje się.

xxx

Rozmowa z Czarnym Panem nie uspokoiła mnie. Spróbuję.. Szkodzi mi...Może... Nie obiecuję. Niepokój i strach narastają we mnie. Natrętnie powraca myśl o dyrektorze Hogwartu, o Dumbledore... Najpotężniejszy czarodziej, pogromca Grindewalda. Coraz bardziej dojrzewa we mnie myśl, że jedynie Dumbledore może powstrzymać Czarnego Pana, jedynie Dumbledore może ochronić Lily. Coraz bardziej narasta we mnie lęk, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczę Lily, że o jej śmierci dowiem się z gazety. Co ja zrobiłem? Lodowata, beznamiętna nienawiść do siebie przeplata się z myślą, że jeszcze nie wszystko jest stracone. Po miesiącu niepokój jest nie do zniesienia...Wysyłam sowę do Dumbledore z prośbą o spotkanie w jakimś ustronnym miejscu, z dala od siedzib ludzkich. Obawy o posądzenie o zdradę są nieistotne, zresztą mam się zakręcić przy dyrektorze aby dostać posadę w Hogwarcie. Odpowiedź przychodzi na drugi dzień. Dumbledore wyznacza mi spotkanie na jednym z zalesionych, pustych wzgórz w północnej Anglii. Aportuję się przed czasem. Pogoda jest wietrzna, wiatr pogwizduje w gałęziach bezlistnych o tej porze roku drzew. Jestem niespokojny. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że Dumledore dobrze wie kim jestem. Czy będzie chciał mnie zabić? Albo oddać w ręce aurorów? A niech zabija, tylko najpierw niech mnie wysłucha. Zmieszanemu z wiatrem trzaskowi aportacji towarzyszy podmuch mocy który rzuca mnie na kolana. Różdżka wypada mi z rąk...

\- Nie zabijaj mnie, - mówię klęcząc, bezbronny.

\- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru,- słyszę głos Dumbledore.

Dyrektor pyta się, co mój Pan chce mu przekazać. Gdy mówię, że sam przyszedłem, że chciałem ostrzec, prosić, dziwi się i rzuca zaklęcie wyciszające.

\- O co mógłby mnie prosić śmierciożerca?

Mówię nieskładnie o przepowiedni i o tym, że powiedziałem mojemu Panu wszystko co usłyszałem, i że on myśli, że chodzi o Lily Evans. Gdy Dumbledore przypomina mi, że przepowiednia mówi o chłopcu urodzonym pod koniec lipca, to się wściekam.

\- Wiesz, co mam na myśli! On uważa, że chodzi o jej syna, zamierza ją dopaść i zabić, zamierza pozabijać ich wszystkich.

Gdy zdradzam, że błagałem mojego Pana o łaskę dla Lily, Dumbledore wydyma pogardliwie usta i mówi:

\- Budzisz we mnie odrazę, - a ja kulę się pod tym spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy.- Więc nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia, że umrą jej synek i mąż, bylebyś tylko ty dostał to czego chcesz?

Nie potrafię wzbudzić w sobie litości dla syna Lily ani tym bardziej dla Pottera ale boję się, że Dumbledore odmówi mi i nie będzie chciał ratować Lily... Więc proszę o ratunek dla nich wszystkich, błaganie jest w moich słowach i w oczach...

\- A co mi dasz w zamian, Severusie?

Patrzę zdziwiony na dyrektora. Nie spodziewałem się takiego pytania. Co mogę dać mu w zamian, w zamian za ratowanie Lily?

\- Wszystko.


	33. Rozdział Szpieg Dumbledore

Szpieg Dumbledore

Dumbledore rzuca wokół nas czar niewidzialności, ocieplający i materializuje dwa wygodne fotele. Podnoszę z ziemi różdżkę i siadam w fotelu ustawionym na wierzchołku wzgórza. Czuję się, jakbym siedział w ciepłym domu o przeźroczystych ścianach.

\- Jakie twój Pan ma plany względem ciebie?

\- Chce, żebym objął posadę nauczyciela eliksirów, potrzebuje szpiega w Hogwarcie.

\- Chodzi o mnie?

\- Tak.

\- Gdzie pracowałeś do tej pory?

\- Pół roku u Goldmana na Nokturnie jako subiekt. Ta praca była przykrywką, warzyłem dla Czarnego Pana. Od niedawna zacząłem współpracować ze szpitalem Św. Munga, warzę dla nich eliksiry.

\- Goldman to ten, który został rok temu w okrutny sposób zamordowany?

\- Tak, ale nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. Goldman poszedł do Biura Aurorskiego z donosem na mnie, a Czarny Pan dowiedział się o tym,- opowiadam jak było.

\- Utrzymaj pracę w Świętym Mungu, CW jest ważne dla Rady Nadzorczej Szkoły. - Dyrektor przypatruje mi się uważnie. - Jesteś bardzo uzdolnionym warzycielem, pamiętam. Byłbyś odpowiedni na to stanowisko. Chciałem porozmawiać z profesorem Slughornem przekonać go, żeby pozostał i chronić go w Hogwarcie...

Patrzę prosto w jasnoniebieskie oczy Dumbledore, więc jednak mój Pan tak jak przypuszczałem, maczał palce w rezygnacji Slughorna? Dumbledore uśmiecha się, bo nie oklumuję umysłu i dokładnie odczytał moją myśl.

\- Tak, z dużym prawdopodobieństwem tak,- odpowiada na wyczytane w mojej głowie pytanie, - ale w obecnej sytuacji pozwolę mu odejść, bo gdy wypełni wolę Voldemorta to będzie bezpieczny także poza Hogwartem.

Wzdrygam się na wprost wypowiedziane imię mojego Pana i Dumbledore to widzi.

\- Jak wprowadzasz w błąd swojego Pana?

\- Jestem bardzo dobrym oklumentą, - wzruszam ramionami.

\- Jesteś naturalnym oklumetą?- Pyta zdziwiony dyrektor.

\- Nie wiem, oklumencję ćwiczyłem systematycznie od pierwszej klasy.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Żeby ukryć ojca mugola, - odburkuję niezadowolony.

Nie wiem jaki sens ma to wypytywanie i trochę zaczynam się już denerwować.

\- Jeżeli chcesz, żebym ci pomógł, to będziesz musiał wpuścić mnie i pokazać jak oklumujesz umysł i co oklumujesz.

\- Dobrze.

\- Zgadzasz się?- Dyrektor pyta się mnie raz jeszcze.

\- Tak.

Nie chronię oklumencją niczego, o czym dyrektor nie mógłby się dowiedzieć. Wspomnienia które mogłoby mi zaszkodzić, morderstwa które popełniłem, gwałty w których brałem udział, krążą swobodnie nie oklumowane w moim umyśle. Dumbledore wstaje i pochodzi do mnie. Patrzę mu prosto w oczy i czuję napór legilimencji. Dyrektor dokładnie przeczesuje mój umysł znajdując to, co zwykle znajduje w nim Czarny Pan. Zdziwiony, przerywa kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Przecież ty w ogóle nie oklumujesz umysłu.

Uśmiecham się kpiąco.- Tak sądzisz?- Dumbledore uważnie mi się przypatruje i potakująco kiwa głową. -To spróbuj jeszcze raz, - mówię i patrzę mu prosto w oczy... I kiedy znowu czuję napór legilimencji to materializuję w moim umyśle "walec" z najdroższymi mi wspomnieniami, tak żeby był widoczny dla legilimenty, po czym zrywam kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Zadowolony?

\- Muszę wiedzieć, co tam ukrywasz.

\- Koniecznie?

\- Tak.

Jestem wściekły, co go to gówno obchodzi... Ale nie mam wyboru. Ponawiam kontakt i zdejmuję przed legilmentą pancerz oklumencji ujawniając uczucia, sytuacje, myśli... Ojciec przytula mnie, razem strugamy i puszczamy łódeczki po rzece, litość i współczucie wypełnia moje serce gdy widzę ojca pokonanego przez chorobę, nasze ostatnie rozmowy, prawie wszystkie wspomnienia o Lily, mój Pan próbuje zabić Lily, moje myśli i uczucia z tym związane, chęć zwrócenia się o pomoc do Dumbledore i ostatnie, dominujące nad wszystkim uczucie nienawiści do Czarnego Pana. Nieco zaszokowany dyrektor wychodzi z mojej głowy, a ja pochylam się i naprawiam szkody wyrządzone przez legilimentę, przywracam pierwotny stan umysłu. Kiedy już jestem gotowy, oklumuję umysł i prostując się w fotelu patrzę Dumbledore prosto w oczy. Dyrektor już nie będzie świadom żadnego mego uczucia ani myśli. Dumbledore jest pod wrażeniem.

\- Niesamowite, jesteś genialnym oklumentą! I te myśli, sytuacje i uczucia które oklumujesz... One dobrze o tobie świadczą, są dobre, piękne i niewinne, nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego!

\- A czego się spodziewałeś?- Pytam nieco zdziwiony.

\- Spodziewałem się, że ukrywasz zło.

\- Zło? Po co?- Dziwię się jeszcze bardziej. Gdy dociera do mnie sens słów gorzko, ironicznie, śmieję się, śmiechem pozbawionym wesołości. - Gdyby mój Pan był świadom choć części tego co widziałeś, dawno już byłbym martwy a moja śmierć nie byłaby lekka, przeklinałbym dzień swoich narodzin, wierz mi, -mówię.

\- No tak, masz rację,- wzdycha Dumbledore, - po co śmierciożerca miałby ukrywać przed swoim Panem zbrodnie których dokonał? Rozumiem twoje intencje Severusie i pomogę ci. Ale muszę wiedzieć, musisz mi pokazać wszystko to, co robiłeś jako śmierciożerca. To jest bardzo ważne, jeżeli mam ci zaufać. Tu chodzi o życie wielu ludzi.

-Nie rozumiem,- mówię niepewnie.

Jestem zdezorientowany, zdziwiony i przestraszony. Nie podoba mi się to. Czuję się, jakbym właśnie rezerwował sobie celę w Azkabanie. Co ma wspólnego ochrona Lily do tego co robiłem, co nadal muszę robić jako śmierciożerca? I jak się ma do tego wszystkiego życie wielu ludzi? Moja twarz wykrzywia się w grymasie złości. Życie wielu ludzi, myślę ironicznie, czy ten gryfon uważa, że nagle przestanę spełniać rozkazy Czarnego Pana? Jeżeli tego ode mnie oczekuje, to lepiej ażeby mnie zabił tutaj, od razu. Ponure zamyślenie przerywa głos Dumbledore.

\- Będziesz szpiegował dla mnie swojego Pana, - w końcu dyrektor informuje mnie, co mam mu dać w zamian za ochronę Lily. -Musisz być bardzo uważny i czujny. Twój Pan nigdy nie pojmie przyczyny dla której go zdradziłeś, więc jeżeli będziesz ostrożny to będziesz względnie bezpieczny. Jak masz zamiar komunikować się ze mną?

Dumbledore patrzy mi w oczy i delikatnie się uśmiecha. Patrzę zdziwiony na dyrektora.

\- Nie wiem. Nie myślałem o tym.

\- No widzisz,- odpowiada dyrektor.- Nie możesz komunikować się ze mną wysyłając sowy, to by było zbyt niebezpieczne dla ciebie.

\- Wiem.

\- Będziesz tajnym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, o którym tylko ja będę wiedział,- wyjaśnia mi Dumbledore. - Będziesz komunikował się ze mną tak, jak inni członkowie Zakonu, ale przedtem muszę wiedzieć co robiłeś jako śmierciożerca.

Wreszcie zrozumiałem, o co chodzi dyrektorowi. Ach, drogocenni członkowie Zakonu i śmierciożerca... To jak wilka wpuścić do owczarni.

\- Dobrze, pokażę ci wszystko co chcesz, - mówię, i zagłębiając się w fotelu przygotowuję umysł na kolejne wtargnięcie legilimenty.


	34. Rozdział Spowiedź śmierciożercy

Spowiedź śmierciożercy

-Co chciałbyś najpierw zobaczyć? -Pytam.

-Jak trafiłeś do śmierciożerców, - spokojnie odpowiada dyrektor.

Koncentruję się i patrzę w oczy Dumbledore. Przekazuję informacje skupiając się na rozmowach jakie my, ślizgoni prowadzaliśmy na czwartym roku, na pierwszym szkoleniu, na następnych szkoleniach w których już musiałem brać udział. Dumbledore zaszokowany wychodzi z mojego umysłu.

\- Ile wtedy miałeś lat?

-Na pierwszym szkoleniu? Piętnaście,- wzruszam ramionami.

-Na Merlina,- szepce Dumbledore,- to jest straszne...

Patrzę zdziwiony na dyrektora za bardzo nie rozumiejąc, co jest takie straszne. Pewno ma na myśli te Cruciatusy, wiec mówię:

\- To nic strasznego, do bólu można się przyzwyczaić, na początku bardzo się bałem ale to szybko minęło,- łagodnie tłumaczę nadal zaszokowanemu Dumbledore.

-Ależ Severusie, - w głosie dyrektora słyszę furię,- byłeś dzieckiem, nikt nie miał prawa w taki sposób cię traktować! Nikt nie miał prawa tego ci robić! Te szkolenia pozbawiły cię moralności i uczyniły niewrażliwym na ból i cierpienie innych! Uczyć piętnastoletnie dziecko zabijać! Musiałeś podświadomie nienawidzić swoich "nauczycieli" za to, jak byłeś traktowany. Swoją nienawiść wyładowywałeś później na niewinnych ludziach, którzy ci nic nie zrobili!

Patrzę obojętnie na Dumbledore i nadal nie rozumiem czym się tak przejmuje.

-Jeżeli byłem dzieckiem i nie wolno było tego mi robić, to czemu TO robiono?

Pytam trochę ironicznie, a trochę ze zdziwieniem, a Dumbledore patrzy na mnie z bólem w oczach.

\- Według naszego prawa, poza rodziną nikt nie może się wtrącać do wychowywania dzieci. Rody czystej krwi stoją na straży tego zapisu, domyślasz się dlaczego?- Wolno potakuję głową. -Twoi rodzice Severusie, chyba za bardzo nie interesowali się tobą?

Odwracam wzrok, bo to stwierdzenie boli.

-Jeżeli chcesz, możemy na dzisiaj zakończyć tą rozmowę,- słyszę współczujący głos Dumbledore.

-Nie,- odpowiadam wściekły, -chcę to już mieć za sobą.

-Dobrze,- głos Dumbledora jest neutralny, -jesteś gotowy?

-Tak,- mówię niechętnie i patrzę mu w oczy, -co teraz chcesz zobaczyć?

Wypowiadam te słowa w szorstki, niegrzeczny sposób, bo boli mnie to co dyrektor powiedział o moich rodzicach.

-W jaki sposób zostałeś śmierciożercą, jakie było twoje pierwsze zadanie.

Dumbledore wypowiada te słowa dziwnie łagodne, a ja skupiam się na moim naznaczeniu, na pierwszym zadaniu, na tym jak obserwowaliśmy z Rosierem dom przy Cyprus Streed, pokazuję jak znęcałem się nad bezbronnymi ludźmi, jak mordowałem... Dumbledore wychodzi z mojej głowy. Jeżeli gardzi mną, to dobrze to ukrywa.

-Co było dalej?- Pyta po chwili.

Patrzę z ironią w jego oczy spodziewając się znaleźć tam pogardę, ale znajduję litość i współczucie? Prycham ze złością bo nie czuję szacunku dla słabości dyrektora. Powtórnie skupiam się i gdy czuję napór legilimenty, to pokazuję nagrodę jaką otrzymałem za dobrze wykonane zadanie, karę którą zarobił Anthony, mój lęk o Lily i pierwsze myśli o szukaniu pomocy, późniejsze wspomnienie kiedy to Crabble daje mi do zrozumienia, że za bardzo nie przyłożył się do próby zabicia Lily, pokazuję nielegalne eliksiry które warzyłem u Goldmana i później w domu, szpiegowanie członków Zakonu Feniksa początkowo z Karkarowem a następnie samodzielnie, likwidację Prewettów, moje "dokonania" w mugolskiej wiosce jesienią 1978 roku i walkę z Zakonem Feniksa w lutym 1980 roku...

Dumbledore wycofuje się z mojego umysłu, a ja pochylam głowę, zakrywam twarz rękoma i porządkuję myśli. Kiedy jestem gotowy, to unoszę głowę i patrzę dyrektorowi prosto w oczy.

\- Jak zostałeś ukarany?- Ledwo słyszę szept mego rozmówcy.

Wzruszam ramionami, - jak zwykle, Crucio.

-Pokaż mi,- nadal szepce dyrektor.

-Wierz mi, nie chcesz tego oglądać.

-Proszę.

-Jeżeli nalegasz...

Wydymam ironicznie usta, koncentruję się, i gdy ponownie czuję napór legilimenty to pokazuję co mnie wtedy spotkało.

-Co było dalej?

Dyrektor pyta cicho, bez emocji, a ja patrzę w jego twarz i widzę rysy bez wyrazu i puste oczy. Orientuję się, że Dumbledore oklumuje umysł. Koncentruję się i przekazuję dalsze wspomnienia: Eliksir zapomnienia, podsłuchana przepowiednia, moja prośba skierowana do Czarnego Pana o oszczędzenie Lily, list do Dyrektora Hogwartu z prośbą o spotkanie... Dumbledore opuszcza mój umysł i uśmiecha się.

-Dziękuję ci, Severusie. Od dzisiaj jesteś członkiem Zakonu Feniksa.

Dyrektor podaje mi zawieszony na łańcuszku wisiorek w kształcie ptaka z rozpostartymi skrzydłami.

\- Zawieś ten wisiorek na szyi. Jak dotknie twojego ciała, to stanie się niewidoczny i niewyczuwalny dla innych. Jeżeli przyciśniesz go w palcem to będę wiedział, że chcesz się ze mną skontaktować. Jeżeli poczujesz, że robi się ciężki to znaczy, że chcę się skontaktować z tobą. To sposób komunikacji członków Zakonu Feniksa. Twój medalion jest wyłączony z ogólnego obiegu, za jego pomocą będziesz mógł kontaktować się tylko ze mną.

Kiwam głową i zawieszam wisiorek na szyi.

\- W marcu ukaże się w prasie informacja o konkursie na posadę nauczyciela eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Pracę rozpoczniesz na początku lipca, musisz przejąć od Horacego stanowisko pracy, eliksiry to jeden z najważniejszych przedmiotów nauczanych w naszej szkole.

Żegnamy się i Dumbledore jeszcze raz prosi, abym był ostrożny. Deportuję się do domu, mam dużo spraw do przemyślenia i poukładania w swojej głowie. Ja szpiegiem Dumbledore, prycham ironicznie. Pod pancerz oklumencji trafiają kolejne myśli, uczucia i sytuacje.

xxx

Od tego czasu służę dwóm Panom. Chociaż nie, nie mogę tego nazwać w taki sposób. Dumbledore zwykle nie wydaje mi rozkazów. Prosi, wyjaśnia konieczność i stara się abym zrozumiał zło które wyrządziłem. Po wielu latach udaje mu się to, w końcu zrozumiałem, w pełni zrozumiałem kim byłem. Ale wtedy gdy miałem dwadzieścia lat zacząłem tą współpracę wbrew sobie. Nie rozumiałem ludzi skupionych wokół Dumbledore, motywy ich działań wydawały mi się głupie, sentymentalne i świadczące o słabości. Pogardzałem tymi ludźmi... Czułem się dobrze w towarzystwie moich kamratów, w towarzystwie śmierciożerców... Czułem się śmierciożercą i byłem nim. Jednak moja lojalność jako szpiega leżała zdecydowanie, jednoznacznie i niezachwianie po stronie Dumbledore. Bałem się o Lily i zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby przeżyła... I nienawidziłem Czarnego Pana jak jeszcze nigdy nikogo.


	35. Rozdział Zdrajca

Zdrajca

Szpiegując kamratów i Czarnego Pana daję upust uczuciom które mnie przepełniają i nie dają spokoju: Niepokojowi, niepewności i lękowi o Lily, przygniatającemu poczuciu winy, nienawiści do siebie i do Czarnego Pana i mam nadzieję, że takim postępowaniem chronię Lily naprawiając błąd jakim było przekazanie przepowiedni mojemu Panu. Już nie chcę aby Czarny Pan wygrał, nie marzę o bogactwie i stanowisku w Ministerstwie, nawet Azkaban i własna śmierć mnie nie przerażają. Chcę tylko, żeby Lily przeżyła i była szczęśliwa. Jestem sprytny i mam duże doświadczenie w szpiegowaniu. Staram się nie zmieniać trybu życia. Informacje których udziela mi Czarny Pan przy omawianiu eliksirów konfrontuję z informacjami uzyskanymi od śmierciożerców, w knajpach i przy kieliszku. Pierwszymi ofiarami mojej szpiegowskiej działalności padają Rosier i Wilkes. Cioteczny wujek z partnerem wpadli w zasadzkę zastawioną przez aurorów na podstawie przekazanych przeze mnie informacji... Nie dali się wziąć żywymi, zginęli w walce bo wiedzieli co ich czeka gdy zostaną złapani, popełnili zbyt wiele zbrodni, byli zabójcami w służbie Czarnego Pana. Czuję do siebie pogardę... Zdrajca, oto kim jestem, zdrajca. Czemu moje życie musi być tak skomplikowane? Czemu muszę dokonywać tak trudnych wyborów? Życie moich kumpli za życie Lily. Nie czuję się dobrze szpiegując dla Dumbledore, robię to przeciw sobie, tylko dla Lily. Szpiegując i przekazując informacje Dumbledore, udało mi się uratować życie kilku szlamom wraz z rodzinami, mugolom z pewnego miasteczka gdzie chcieliśmy się zabawić, a także Loovengoodowi - czystej krwi wydawcy "Żonglera", wraz z rodziną.

xxx

Z Dumbledore kontaktuję się za pomocą skrzydlatego medalionu zawieszonego na mojej szyi, ale w marcu 1981 roku, po czterech miesiącach od pamiętnego spotkania na szczycie wzgórza spotykamy się ponownie w sprawie pracy, w saloniku gospody "Pod Świńskim Łbem". Po ukazaniu się w prasie anonsu o wakacie na stanowisku nauczyciela eliksirów w Hogwarcie, zgodnie z wolą mojego Pana wysłałem magiczne cw i zwrotną sową otrzymałem termin rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej. Dumbledore tym razem zabezpieczył salonik przed podsłuchem i razem zastanawiamy się jak mam poinformować Czarnego Pana o tym, że dostałem tą posadę.

\- Severusie, Tom domyśla się, że wiem, że jesteś śmierciożercą. Najlepiej będzie jak powiesz, że wstydzisz się swojej przeszłości w szeregach śmierciożeców, czujesz skruchę i chcesz zmienić swoje życie. Ja się wtedy wzruszę i przebaczę ci, to będzie zgodne z wyobrażeniami twojego Pana na mój temat.

\- Masz rację,- odpowiadam uśmiechając się lekko,- takie właśnie wyobrażenie o tobie ma Czarny Pan.

\- I Severusie, będziesz musiał mu powiedzieć, że poprosiłem cię o szpiegowanie. Riddle będzie się tego spodziewał bo nie raz próbowaliśmy umieścić szpiega w szeregach śmierciożerców, a jeżeli nie powiesz mu tego czego się spodziewa, to zacznie coś podejrzewać.

Dumbledore przy mnie unika nazywania mojego Pana po imieniu, a powiedzenie "Czarny Pan" nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło.

-Dobrze,- zgadzam się.

Dumbledore ma rację, Czarny Pan zawsze uważał go za bardzo potężnego, inteligentnego czarodzieja i może zacząć się dziwić, że tak łatwo poszło mi z dyrektorem.

-Muszę zbudować w umyśle drugi pojemnik na oklumowane myśli,- wolno mówię, - bardziej dostępny niż ten pierwszy, żeby tak wprawny legilimanta jakim jest mój Pan mógł złamać bariery, jednak na tyle niedostępny by nie wzbudzić jego podejrzliwości.

-Genialnie, Severusie,- Dumbledore jest wyraźnie zadowolony. -Musisz mu pokazać jak mnie okłamujesz i musisz to zrobić bardzo wiarygodnie.

-Co mam ci niby pokazać na dowód mojej skruchy?

-Myślę, że to co wyprawiałeś w tej mugolskiej wiosce, to będzie wystarczające, - odpowiada po głębszym zastanowieniu Dumbledore.

-Tak, masz rację, chyba tak.

Wraz z dyrektorem na potrzeby Czarnego Pana odgrywamy teatr pod tytułem: "Skrucha śmierciożercy i przebaczenie dyrektora Hogwartu". Na koniec przedstawienia Dumbledore ze łzami w oczach opiniuje pozytywnie moje podanie mówiąc mi, że pracę rozpoczynam pierwszego lipca.

W domu koncentruję się i osobno, nie tak dokładnie jak najważniejsze wspomnienia, oklumuję moje czarno magiczne wyczyny oraz wszystko to, co dotyczy śmieciożerców i Czarnego Pana. Genialny legilimenta jakim jest Czarny Pan wiedząc, że coś oklumuję, będzie w stanie przełamać te bariery. Dumbledore też oczywiście byłby w stanie ale mój Pan jest przekonany, że szlachetny gryfon nie zastosuje tak brutalnej i głębokiej legilimencji bez potrzeby. Czarny Pan spodziewałby się właśnie takiego zachowania po Dumbledore i w tym upatruję szansę na powodzenie tego karkołomnego planu. Gotowy, przygotowany na mentalną torturę, na bardzo brutalną i bolesną penetrację mego umysłu przez legilimentę, aktywuję Mroczny Znak który mam wypalony przedramieniu prosząc w ten sposób Czarnego Pana o spotkanie. Wezwanie przychodzi wieczorem. Aportuję się przed Czarnym Panem i zdaję sprawozdanie ze spotkania z Dumbledore. Lord wchodzi do mojego umysłu unieruchamiając mi głowę i patrząc w oczy. Jego penetracja, tak jak się spodziewałem, sprawia mi straszliwe cierpienie, i gdy legilimenta opuszcza wreszcie mój umysł, to wiję się z bólu na podłodze chroniąc rękoma głowę. Czarny Pan cierpliwie czeka, aż się pozbieram. Po kilku minutach klękam przed Panem w pokorze pochylając się.

\- Panie mój.

\- Dobrze się spisssałeś, jestem z ciebie zadowolony, bardzo zadowolony, zostaniesz nagrodzony Severusie. - Unoszę głowę, faktycznie mój Pan jest bardzo zadowolony, usta ma wykrzywione w czymś na kształt uśmiechu. - Niedługo znów cię wezwę i powiem ci co będziesz mógł przekazać temu starcowi. Z każdej rozmowy z nim, ze wszystkiego czego się dowiesz pracując w Hogwarcie masz mi zdawać sprawozdania. Mi i tylko mi, nikt nie może dowiedzieć się co robisz, to jest bardzo ważne.

-Oczywiście, Panie mój.

Spodziewałem się tego, tajność mojej misji jest mi bardzo na rękę.

-Możesz odejść, Severusie.

Wstaję, kłaniam się Panu i wychodzę.

xxx

Mniej więcej w tym czasie gdy starałem się o posadę w Hogwarcie, wiosną 1981 roku, mój Pan orientuje się, że ma w swoim otoczeniu zdrajcę. Staję się jeszcze bardziej ostrożny, zwracam uwagę na szczegóły na które zwykle nikt nie zwraca uwagi i oczywiście informuję o tym Dumbledore. Dyrektor zaleca daleko idącą ostrożność i ostrzega mnie, że mój Pan może zastawić pułapkę. Niewidoczny dla innych medalion który oplata moją szyję jest genialnym środkiem komunikacji. Wystarczy, że przyciskając medalion intensywnie skupię się na wiadomości którą chcę przekazać, nie muszę nic mówić. Biorąc pod uwagę moje mistrzostwo w posługiwaniu się oklumencją, prawdopodobieństwo że zostanę wykryty komunikując się z Dumbledore jest bliskie zeru.

W czerwcu 1981 roku, na kilkanaście dni przed objęciem przeze mnie posady nauczyciela, mój Pan przy okazji omawiania jakiegoś eliksiru informuje mnie niby przypadkiem o zaplanowanej w najbliższym czasie akcji mającej na celu likwidację rodziny MacKinnonów. Dwa dni później, "Pod Wisielcem", piję z Yaxleyem, Dołohowem i Macnairem zwanym Nożownikiem. Wywalamy klientów i pieczętujemy knajpę zaklęciem przepuszczającym jedynie śmierciożerców. Spijamy się w trupa, koledzy przestają się kontrolować i ujawniają mi termin akcji.

Na drugi dzień budzę się w pokoju gościnnym nad knajpą. Łeb mi pęka i coś mi wyraźnie nie pasuje. Nie przyszedł Imperius, choć miał być. Yaxley mnie nie cierpi bo zazdrości mi, że jestem blisko Czarnego Pana, pomimo że jestem mieszańcem. Dołohow jest kimś w rodzaju mojego przełożonego, to on wprowadził mnie w szeregi śmierciożerców, a nożownika nigdy nie cierpiałem z wzajemnością. Dziwne, tylko ja nie biorę udziału w akcji, więc czemu mnie zaprosili? I czemu Czarny Pan wspomniał przy mnie o likwidacji MacKinnonów, skoro mnie nie wyznaczył? To jest niepodobne do mojego Pana. Odczuwam silny niepokój. Gdybym wpadł, to nie wiem czy zdążyłbym wypić truciznę którą od jakiegoś czasu noszę przy sobie. Wystraszony, nie kontaktuję się z Dumbledore.

Po kilku dniach czytam w "Proroku..." informację o zabójstwie MacKinnonów. "Społeczeństwo czarodziejów jest bardzo poruszone, to była prominentna rodzina czystej krwi..." A wiec mój Pan mnie podejrzewa... Nie jest pewien, nie wie, ale podejrzewa mnie. Może nie tylko mnie, tego się prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dowiem, może pułapka była zastawiona także na innych, a może każda akcja jest dla kogoś pułapką i teraz przyszła kolej na mnie? Czuję jak medalion zaczyna ciążyć na mojej szyi, to Dumbledore chce się ze mną skontaktować. Jestem sam w domu, więc odbieram wezwanie.

\- Nie wiedziałeś o tym, co się stało wczoraj?- Pyta zdenerwowany Dumbledore.

\- Wiedziałem. To była pułapka, - opowiadam co się wydarzyło.

\- Dobrze zrobiłeś, że się nie kontaktowałeś w tej sprawie,- odpowiada Dumbledore. - Tom podejrzewał cię, ale nie miał pewności. Myślę, że teraz zacznie szukać gdzie indziej. Nie sądzę, żeby wcześniejsze akcje były pułapkami. W tej akcji brało udział bardzo wielu śmierciożerców, niewspółmiernie wielu do potrzeb. Śmierciożercy rozstawili się tak, jakby spodziewali się ataku.

Ta informacja nie pociesza mnie. Będę musiał jeszcze bardziej uważać, a zbierać wiadomości będzie mi trudniej niż dotychczas, bo wracam do szkoły jako nauczyciel.

xxx

W pewien letni wieczór, na moim przedramieniu rozpala się Mroczny Znak. Wychodzę na błonia kierując się ku bramie...Po opuszczeniu terenów Hogwartu, aportuję na rozległej leśnej polanie w kręgu takich jak ja... Śmierciożerców. Przed Czarnym Panem klęczy Barty Crouch, ach, więc dzisiaj będzie miał wypalany Mroczny Znak. Nie lubię tego chłopaka, sadystyczny dupek. Nasz Pan jest w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze i drętwieję gdy orientuję się, co jest powodem jego zadowolenia.

\- Moi wierni śmierciożercy, już niedługo Potterowie przestaną mi zagrażać,- mówi nasz Pan, ze słyszalną w głosie nutką zadowolenia. -Potterowe przenieśli się do doliny Godryka, ich rodowa siedziba od dawna stoi pusta. Mam szpiega blisko Potterów. To ten informator przekazał mi wiadomość o obecnym miejscu ich pobytu a także o tym, że Potter pożyczył Dumbledore pelerynę niewidkę...

Zamyślam się, pozwala mi na to maska kryjąca twarz... Coraz bardziej nie cierpię tych ogólnych zebrań... To na takim zebraniu przed rokiem Czarny Pan oznajmił, że to syn Lily jest tym dzieckiem z przepowiedni. Muszę jak najszybciej zawiadomić Dumbledore... I Lily. Zadumę przerywa ostry krzyk Barty,ego. Patrzę w jego kierunku i widzę jak leży na trawie ze sztywnym lewym ramieniem. Gorycz wypełnia mi serce, to już trzy lata mego poddaństwa... Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas... Gdybym tylko mógł.


	36. Rozdział Dzielni, prawi, waleczni

Dzielni, prawi, waleczni... Z pamiętnika Lily.

Już od dwóch lat jestem mężatką. Mój mąż, James, jest na tyle bogaty, że nie musimy pracować... To nie pieniądze są troską naszego codziennego życia. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu, trochę za namową Jamesa a trochę z własnego przekonania, że tak trzeba, zaczęłam aktywnie działać w Zakonie Feniksa, organizacji powołanej przez Dumbledore celem przeciwstawienia się Voldemortowi. Voldemort jest bardzo niebezpiecznym czarnoksiężnikiem, chce przejąć władzę i nie ma żadnych skrupułów, krzywda innych ludzi, podłość, kłamstwo nie mają dla niego znaczenia. Voldemort realizuje swoje cele poprzez śmierciożerców, swoich sługusów jak sądzi wielu. Sev, będąc jednym z nich uświadomił mi, że śmierciożercy są raczej niewolnikami swojego Pana niż sługami. My, członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, otwarcie walczymy z Voldemortem, więc jesteśmy przez niego prześladowani. Ministerstwo Magii jest infiltrowane przez śmierciożerców i nie jest w stanie chronić społeczeństwa ani nam pomóc.

Wielu czarodziejów z potężnych rodów czystej krwi dało się omamić Voldemortowi i jego wizji świata nie zauważając, że mają do czynienia z pospolitym przestępcą...Genialnym, bardzo zdolnym ale przestępcą. Wielu tych czarodziejów chce świata rządzonego przez magów, niekoniecznie w złym sensie. Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, wykorzystał to pragnienie dla swoich celów. Czasami współczuję tym czarodziejom, pomimo że chcą pozbyć się z magicznego świata takich jak ja, pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin. Bo kto raz zaangażował się po stronie Voldemorta, ten nie może się już wycofać... Jeżeli próbuje zostaje zabity, tak jak brat naszego przyjaciela Regulus Black, który szybko zorientował się kim naprawdę jest Voldemort... I za błędną życiową decyzję zapłacił swoim młodym, kilkunastoletnim życiem.

Trzy lata temu zginęli rodzice moi i Jamesa zabici przez śmierciożerców. Rok po tym tragicznym wydarzeniu, we wrześniu 1979 roku wzięliśmy z Jamesem ślub, a z końcem lipca 1980 roku urodził się nasz synek Harry, nasza miłość i duma, nasze ukochane dziecko.

Wiem, że decyzja wstąpienia do Zakonu Feniksa była słuszną decyzją, ale mam coraz mniej nadziei na zwycięstwo... Członkowie Zakonu są po kolei mordowani...Benio Fenwick, dzielni, bardzo dobrze wyszkoleni bracia Prewettowie, Edgar Bones, Caradon Dearbon, Dorcas Meadowes i ostatnio zabita wraz z całą rodziną Marlena MacKinnon...Kto będzie następny? Wstępując do Zakonu byłam pełna entuzjazmu i wiary w zwycięstwo, a teraz pozostało jedynie zniechęcenie i lęk o życie swoje, męża i mojego największego skarbu, synka. I jeszcze ta przepowiednia... Dobrze wiem, kto ma być następny i ta myśl paraliżuje mnie, następni mamy być my.

O przepowiedni dowiedziałam się od Severusa a później od Dumbledore. My, członkowie Zakonu Feniksa mamy wrażenie, że od jakiegoś czasu Dumbledore ma szpiega blisko Voldemorta. Wiem, moje serce mi mówi kto i dlaczego jest tym szpiegiem, ale swoimi przypuszczeniami nie dzielę się z nikim, nawet z Jamesem. Nie mam, nie mogę mieć żalu do Severusa o tą przepowiednię. To jest nic wobec tego co robi, co musi robić jako śmierciożerca. Wybrał taką drogę życia jaką wybrał, ale ten wybór był konsekwencją warunków w jakich dorastał, dorosłych którzy mieli się nim opiekować i doradzać a nie robili tego. Gdy jako piętnastoletni chłopiec został sługą Voldemorta nie mógł się już wycofać, nawet jeśliby chciał.

xxx

Z Jamesem i naszym synkiem Harrym potajemnie przenieśliśmy się do niewielkiego domku w Dolinie Godryka utrzymując pozory, że nadal mieszkamy w rodowej siedzibie Potterów. Niedawno na tę dobrze strzeżoną posesję śmierciożercy przypuścili atak. Dom został zrównany z ziemią i James sprzedał plac.

James coraz trudniej znosi tą pełną napięcia sytuację, tą możliwość ataku w każdej chwili i jest na skraju wyczerpania nerwowego. I jeszcze ta sprawa ze zdrajcą... Dumbledore jasno powiedział Jamesowi, że ktoś z jego najbliższego otoczenia donosi Voldemortowi. Po treści rozmowy którą Voldemort ujawnił śmierciożercom a dyrektor nam, zorientowaliśmy się, że to ktoś z huncwotów. Ta wiadomość była najgorszym ciosem dla Jamesa który zawsze i bezgranicznie ufał swoim przyjaciołom. Dumbledore zasugerował, że najlepszą ochroną dla nas będzie zaklęcie Fideliusa i zaoferował się być strażnikiem tajemnicy ale James uniósł się honorem i dumnie odpowiedział, że ma przyjaciół którym ufa tak jak sobie. Teraz z Syriuszem zastanawiają się, kto może być tym donosicielem... Najbardziej prawdopodobnym wydaje się być Lupin. Nie mogę doczekać się, kiedy zostanie rzucone zaklęcie Fideliusa. Pewno Syriusz zostanie naszym strażnikiem tajemnicy...Będziemy uwięzieni we własnym domu nie wiadomo jak długo, ale będziemy bezpieczni.

xxx

Jak już wspominałam, przez tą ciągłą niepewność, zagrożenie i zdradę przyjaciela James zrobił się bardzo nerwowy. Od dwóch miesięcy nie sypiamy ze sobą, James przeniósł się na kanapę w salonie. Nie skarżę się, bo rozumiem powody przejściowej impotencji męża, ale coraz bardziej ciąży mi ta przymusowa wstrzemięźliwość. Kilka miesięcy po porodzie nabrałam ponownie apetytu na seks, ale seks z Jamesem przestał być satysfakcjonujący... James jest dość mały a ja jestem rozciągnięta, no i te rzadkie, nieregularne stosunki a właściwie brak stosunków... Z przerażeniem konstatuję, że to nie James pojawia się w moich snach... Zamykam oczy i czuję silne, żylaste, umięśnione ciało Severusa, czuję chłodne szczupłe dłonie o długich palcach na swoim ciele, więc gdy w któryś ciepły, wrześniowy wieczór medalion Seva spoczywający na mojej piersi rozgrzewa się, to proszę Jamesa, żeby zaopiekował się Harrym i deportuję się na "nasze" miejsce nad rzeką. Sev czeka na mnie i jest zdenerwowany. Kładę mu rękę na ramieniu i całuję w policzek a drugą ręka mierzwię mu włosy, po czym siadam obok niego.

\- Cześć Sev. Co się stało?

Severus rzuca wokół nas zwodzący czar niewidzialności, Silencio i lekki czar ocieplający, nikt nas tu nie zobaczy ani nie usłyszy.

\- Lily, ktoś z twoich bardzo bliskich znajomych was zdradził.

\- Już wiemy o tym, Dumbledore nam powiedział. Po informacjach które Sam Wiesz Kto wam przekazał wiemy, że to jest ktoś z huncwotów.

Sev denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Lily, musicie się ukryć pod zaklęciem Fideliusa. Dumbledore zgodził się być strażnikiem tajemnicy, trudno o lepszą ochronę!

Nie podejmuję tego tematu. Niedawno dowiedziałam się, że w młodości Dumbledore był przyjacielem Grindewalda. Czytałam list Dumbledore do Grindewalda z którego wynika, że autorem hasła "dla większego dobra" jest właśnie Dumbledore... I przeczytałam trochę o "dokonaniach" Grindewalda w Europie. Po tej lekturze lękam się, że dyrektor nie jest szczery w ratowaniu nas jako rodziny, że zależy mu na "większym dobru", czyli na pokonaniu Voldemorta każdym kosztem. Jednak nie dzielę się moimi obawami z Severusem, bo jeżeli jest szpiegiem Dumbledore, a jestem tego niemal pewna, to powinien mieć pełne zaufanie do dyrektora. Dumbledore jest wielkim manipulatorem i mam do niego żal o to, że gdy przed trzema laty zakładał Zakon Feniksa to nie ostrzegł nas, że prawdopodobieństwo przeżycia i zwycięstwa jest niewielkie.

Wchłaniam zapach Severusa... Nie pachnie już biedą jak kiedyś. Kładę rękę na jego ramieniu i czuję silne, umięśnione ciało. Nachylam się i całuję go delikatnie w usta. W tym momencie z Severusem dzieje się coś dziwnego... Odsuwa się ode mnie, jego oczy płoną... Dziwię się sobie, że nigdy nie zauważyłam jak piękne są jego oczy.

\- Lily, - szepce i kładzie mi ręce na ramionach, przytula mnie i zbliża swoje usta do moich delikatnie całując.

Oddaję pocałunek, czując gorzko-męski smak i zapach Severusa. Sev obejmuje mnie i całując kładzie się na plecy. Zaczyna pieścić moje ciało, talię, pośladki. Czuję napierającą ma mnie twardą męskość. Nie przestając całować rozpinam dół szaty Severusa... I obejmując udami jego biodra, wpuszczam go do środka. Jest duży, zdecydowanie większy od Jamesa... Poruszam biodrami i zaczynam odczuwać przyjemność jakiej dawno nie zaznałam. Sev nadaje rytm ruchom moich bioder, pieści moje piersi, słyszę wypowiadane coraz szybciej moje imię -Lily, Lily... - Odchylam się ku tyłowi, Sev nieznacznie unosi biodra.. Szczytujemy równocześnie. Rozładowani, kładziemy się przytuleni do siebie w ciepłej, wonnej trawie.

\- Pamiętasz nasze śniegowe walki?- Pytam po chwili.

\- Pamiętam.- Sev uśmiecha się - Zawsze wygrywałaś...

\- Zawsze dawałeś mi wygrywać.

\- Niemożliwe! - Protestuje Sev. - Byłaś lepsza, Lily.

\- Tak jak z eliksirów? - Kpię lekko. Oboje uśmiechamy się. Całuję go w nos a Sev odwraca głowę.

\- Jestem brzydki i nieatrakcyjny, - mruczy.

\- Co ty mówisz? Jesteś bardzo przystojny.

\- Z tym nosem?

\- Mnie twój nos się podoba. Masz piękne ciało, silne i umięśnione. Kobiety to lubią. I masz piękne oczy, których kolor podkreśla blada karnacja. I jesteś duży,- śmieję się.- Kto to widział, żeby prawić komplementy mężczyźnie?

\- Jesteś piękna, każdy to widzi, Lily. Jestem duży? Ja?- Sev prycha ironicznie.

\- Oj, tam na dole,- mówię, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu.

Sev delikatnie całuje moje czoło, policzki, nasze usta znowu spotykają się... Rozpina moją szatę, zaczyna pieścić piersi talię, czuję jego silne, delikatne, chłodne dłonie o długich palcach na swoim ciele. Rozpinam jego szatę obnażając piękne, umięśnione ciało. Z rozkoszy odchylam głowę ku tyłowi. Sev całuje moja szyję, ssie i masuje sutki, pieści mnie... Rozkładam uda i lekko unoszę biodra. Sev wchodzi we mnie. Zagryzając wargi jęczę z rozkoszy... Dawno już tak nie szczytowałam, dawno nie odczuwałam takiej przyjemności... Po wszystkim leżymy nago, przytuleni do siebie. Nic nie mówimy. Delikatnie dotykam ciała Severusa i wodząc palcami zatrzymuję rękę na lewym przedramieniu...

\- Nieaktywny jest niewidoczny,- odpowiada na niezadane pytanie.

Oglądam jego przedramię i faktycznie, nie widzę znaku.

\- Ale go czujesz?

\- Tak, cały czas.

\- To ciebie boli?- Pytam nie patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Nie, po prostu czuję go, wiem gdzie jest. Aktywny znak boli, pali jak gorące żelazo przyłożone do skóry.

\- Gdy was wzywa?

\- Tak.

Gdyby Sev nie zadał się ze śmierciożercami... Gdybym ja nie była taka dumna. To było i tego już się nie zmieni...Trzeba skupić się na tym, co jest. Zbliża się czas naszego pożegnania. Sev rzuca na nas zaklęcie czyszczące i powoli ubieramy się.

\- Kiedy zobaczymy się znowu?

\- Nie wiem Sev, niedługo będę pod zaklęciem Fideliusa.

\- Jak będziesz chciała się ze mną spotkać, to dasz znać?

\- Tak, - uśmiecham się.

\- Lily, uważaj na siebie.

\- Ty też uważaj na siebie, Sev. Domyślam się co robisz dla Dumbledore i dlaczego to robisz.

Sev patrzy mi bystro w oczy.

\- Lily, dzieliłaś się z kimś swoimi przypuszczeniami?

\- No wiesz? Z nikim. Nawet z Jamesem. I z nikim się nie podzielę. Sev, muszę już wracać.

\- Zobaczymy się jeszcze?- Sev ponawia pytanie.

\- Nie wiem.

Całujemy się na pożegnanie, Sev robi to tak delikatnie. Niechętnie wysuwam się z jego objęć i deportuję się.

xxx

Z Jamesem mamy ciche dni, mąż zaczyna mnie drażnić i jestem dla niego niemiła. Wreszcie James orientuje się co może być powodem takiego zachowania, przeprasza mnie i z powrotem wprowadza się do sypialni. Jednak to nie mąż jest bohaterem moich fantazji erotycznych i jest to powodem mego wstydu. Co ty sobie myślisz, przekonuję sama siebie, powinnaś być szczęśliwa, masz synka, dobrego męża... Jednak nie jestem szczęśliwa i czegoś zaczyna brakować mi w małżeństwie.


	37. CZ IV Nauczyciel R I znowu w szkole

CZĘŚĆ CZWARTA: NAUCZYCIEL

I znowu w szkole

Po trzech latach śmierciożerczej "kariery", wróciłem do szkoły jako nauczyciel. Dziwnie się czuję wśród innych nauczycieli, wśród tych miłych, sympatycznych, życzliwych mi, uważnych ludzi. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania. Byłem odrzucany, traktowany z pogardą lub z wymuszonym przez strach szacunkiem. Dla mojego Pana o tyle jestem cenny, o ile jestem przydatny... Posłuszeństwo wymuszane jest torturą. Pewno przez to co przeszedłem, przez to, że byłem wiele razy torturowany, jestem zamknięty w sobie i nie ufam ludziom, a jednocześnie nie lubię siebie i nie umię nawiązać bliskich, koleżeńskich kontaktów. Dumbledore to widzi, ale nie jest w stanie mi pomóc.

Profesor Slughorn przywitał mnie wylewnie. Nauczyciel dobrze pamięta mnie ze szkoły.

\- Cieszę się, że to ty, Severusie mnie zastąpisz.

Czy Slughorn wie, że jestem nasłanym przez Czarnego Pana śmierciożercą? Podejrzewam, że domyśla się, ale nie sądzę, żeby z kimkolwiek podzielił się swoimi przypuszczeniami. Jest na to zbyt tchórzliwy.

Argus Filch unika mnie. Wujek dobrze wie, kim jestem i wie, jak śmierciożercy traktują takich jak on. Mnie obojętność okazywana przez Filcha odpowiada, nie chcę być kojarzony z charłakiem.

Pierwszego września 1981 roku siadam za stołem nauczycielskim jako nowy nauczyciel eliksirów i opiekun Syltherinu. Uczniowie od piątej klasy wzwyż mogą pamiętać mnie jako ucznia, uczniowie ostatniego roku mogą pamiętać ten incydent nad jeziorem... Gdy byłem lżony i poniżany przez huncwotów. Nie nastraja mnie to optymistycznie do nowej pracy. Szacunek i posłuszeństwo wymuszę strachem, bo nie potrafię inaczej.

Obserwuję ślizgonów. Wielu pamiętam z okresu, gdy sam byłem uczniem. Teraz będę ich opiekunem, będę za nich odpowiedzialny. Ilu z nich to dzieci śmierciożerców? Ilu marzy, tak jak ja w ich wieku, aby zostać sługami Czarnego Pana? Nie mogę im odradzać wprost takiej "kariery", ale mogę rozmawiać z nimi i pokazywać inne możliwości ułożenia sobie życia. Obiecuję sobie, że nie będę taki jak Slughorn, którego interesowali wyłącznie uczniowie z wpływowych rodzin lub bardzo uzdolnieni, na tyle na ile mogli mu być przydatni w przyszłości. Bedę się interesował każdym ślizgonem i pomogę każdemu, kto będzie potrzebował mojej pomocy.

Na drugi dzień, w porze śniadania, zgodnie z wieloletnią tradycją, rozdaję moim wężom plany lekcji... Uczniowie starszych lat odnoszą się do mnie z przesadnym szacunkiem. Po sposobie w jaki jestem przez nich traktowany orientuję się, iż wiedzą, że służę Czarnemu Panu. Ile jeszcze rzeczy zaskoczy mnie w tej szkole? Informuję prefektów Syltherinu, że wieczorem, po kolacji, chcę się spotkać z całym domem w pokoju wspólnym.

Pierwszą lekcję mam z trzecią klasą, gryfoni i ślizgoni, mieszanka wybuchowa. Dumni, pewni siebie, zarozumiali gryfoni budzą moją niechęć. Wśród ślizgonów odnajduję brata Imperiusa, spokojnego, zabiedzonego chłopaka. Na jego widok uśmiecham się do siebie, bo przypominają mi się moje szkolne lata. Brat Mike,a, jest tak samo tępy z eliksirów jak Mike. Poświęcam Aeronowi trochę więcej uwagi niż innym, pomagam mu w trakcie warzenia jak widzę, że z czymś sobie nie radzi, faworyzuję chłopaka. Ach, chyba nie będę obiektywnym nauczycielem. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że niewielu jest magów uzdolnionych do warzenia, w tej klasie nie ma żadnego, po piątej klasie te dzieciaki zapomną, że był taki przedmiot jak eliksiry.

Najcięższe dla mnie, nie pod względem fachowym oczywiście, są lekcje z szóstą i z siódmą klasą. W klasach owutemowych mam po dziewięciu uczniów. Między ślizgonami i gryfonami aż iskrzy, mam wrażenie, że zaraz skoczą sobie do gardeł. W trakcie lekcji koncentruję się na utrzymaniu dyscypliny w klasie. Pamiętam niektórych z tych moich uczniów, jak trzy lata temu uczyłem ich czarnej magii w Zakazanym Lesie... To wracając z takiego praktycznego szkolenia dla chętnych małolatów które prowadziliśmy z kumpami, spotkałam na skraju lasu Lily.

Starsi gryfoni traktują mnie z wyniosłą pogardą, na jaką jeszcze niczym nie zasłużyłem, co równoważy również niezasłużony szacunek okazywany mi przez ślizgonów.

Wieczorem spotykam się z całym domem w pokoju wspólnym Styltherinu. Jak dobrze tu wrócić. Kominek, fotele na których tyle lat przesiadywałem dają mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Przedstawiam się i mówię, że będę żądał bezwzględnego przestrzegania regulaminu szkolnego. Informuję, że konflikty będziemy rozwiązywać we własnym gronie, chcę być powiadamiany o problemach i niedopuszczalne jest, bym o sprawach mojego domu dowiadywał się od innych nauczycieli. Proszę uczniów, aby informowali mnie o problemach na lekcjach czy o konfliktach z nauczycielami, postaram się pomóc. Kładę nacisk na informację, że w każdej sprawie mogą się zwracać bezpośrednio do mnie. Zachęcam do tworzenia grup samopomocy w nauce. Z perfektami chcę się widzieć raz w tygodniu, aby na bieżąco omawiać sprawy domu. Ustalamy termin tych spotkań w piątki o godzinie 8 wieczorem, po kolacji.

Na drugi dzień, przeglądam akta moich ślizgonów. Odkładam na bok akta kilku uczniów mających bardzo trudną sytuację rodzinną, w tym akta obu braci Mike,a. Wystąpię do Dumbledore o pomoc dla nich, o celowe stypendia na kupno podręczników, szat i przyborów szkolnych, na opłacenie posiłków w wakacje. Może uchroni to choć niektórych z nich przed moim losem.

W czasie wolnym od nauczycielskich obowiązków przesiaduję w lochach, czytam i warzę. Dumbledore ze dwa razy zmusił mnie do udziału w spotkaniach towarzyskich, ale gdy siedziałem sztywny jak kołek i milczałem pesząc wszystkich, przestał mnie zmuszać do takiej aktywności.

Dyrektor często mnie odwiedza lub zaprasza do siebie i dużo wtedy rozmawiamy. Dumbledore interesują śmierciożercy i panujące wśród nas stosunki. Udzielam wyczerpujących informacji, tłumaczę że Czarny Pan jest panem naszego życia i śmierci i żąda ślepego posłuszeństwa, że za najmniejszy błąd jesteśmy karani klątwą, najczęściej Crucio. Jesteśmy wzywani w maskach, osobno lub po kilku, mamy przydzielane zadania, możemy się ujawnić jedynie na polecenie naszego Pana. Niekiedy są organizowane zebrania wszystkich śmierciożerców, jesteśmy wtedy w maskach, kapturach, płaszczach, stoimy w kręgu przed naszym Panem i nie wolno nam ujawnić tożsamości. Na takich zebraniach często nie wiem, kto obok mnie stoi. Złość i agresję wyładowujemy głównie na mugolach, Czarny Pan wyznacza wioskę czy miasteczko i możemy sobie wtedy poużywać do woli. Na prośbę Dumbledore opisuję jak funkcjonuje Mroczny Znak. Dyrektor ogląda moje przedramię przekonując się, że nieaktywny znak jest niewyczuwalny dla osoby postronnej. Ustalamy, co będę przekazywał mojemu Panu, abym nie stracił jego zaufania. Początkowo będą to wszelkie informacje dotyczące szkoły, nauczycieli i dyrektora które są znane gronu pedagogicznemu ale niedostępne dla uczniów. Dumbledore uważa, że takie informacje powinienem sam zbierać i w związku z tym powinienem zacząć udzielać się towarzysko. Jest to dla mnie prawie niewykonalne i zadręczam się z tego powodu, ale na szczęście mój Pan nie wzywa mnie.

Niespodziewaną trudność sprawia mi zdobycie stypendiów dla moich ślizgonów. Dyrektor jest temu niechętny, zasłania się Radą Nadzorczą Szkoły. W końcu szlak mnie trafia, - więc co,- wściekam się,- chcesz żeby w wakacje kradli? To pierwszy krok do śmierciożerców, wierz mi, wiem co mówię, znam to z własnego doświadczenia,- dodaję gorzko. I chyba tym przekonuję Dumbledore, bo w końcu dostaję te stypendia.

W połowie września spotkałem się nad rzeką, "w naszym miejscu" z Lily.. Byliśmy razem... Chyba za bardzo nie układa się jej z Potterem. Może zdecyduje się odejść... Dla niej zaakceptuję nawet dzieciaka Pottera. Po tym spotkaniu nie kontaktujemy się już, ale nie martwię się tym bo wiem, że Lily potrzebuje czasu aby podjąć ważną życiowo decyzję. Jestem szczęśliwy, ale za bardzo nie zastanawiam się nad przyszłością, bo nie mam kiedy, mam za dużo pracy. Dwa razy w tygodniu patroluję nocą korytarze, muszę przygotowywać się do lekcji, sprawdzać prace, zażegnywać konflikty we własnym domu i walczyć z innymi nauczycielami o moich ślizgonów. Nie spodziewałem się, że będę miał tak wiele problemów w związku z funkcją opiekuna domu. Mój pierwszy konflikt z prof. McGonagall był o taką bzdurę, jak rezerwacja boiska na trening quidditcha. To właśnie wtedy, w tym jakże krótkim, szczęśliwym okresie mojego życia, wyczarowuję po raz pierwszy patronusa... Mój patronus przybiera już na zawsze sygnaturę Lily.

Jako opiekun domu, zostaję wyznaczony wraz z innymi opiekunami domów, do przygotowania zamku na Noc Duchów... Moje pierwsze święto w Hogwarcie, w którym wezmę udział jako nauczyciel. Przygotowując zamek na tą uroczystość, zbliżam się do kolegów pracujących razem ze mną. Trudno mi mówić na "ty" do moich niedawnych profesorów: Flitwicka, McGonagall i prof. Spurout. Koledzy to widzą i są bardzo taktowni, moje wcześniejsze wycofanie wiążą z tym dyskomfortem.

W noc poprzedzającą Hallowen nawiedzają mnie koszmarne sny, jestem niespokojny, mam przeczucie nieszczęścia. Rozmawiam o tym z Dumbledore.

-Potterowie od tygodnia są po zaklęciem Fideliusa.- Informuje mnie dyrektor. -Może twoje przeczucia dotyczą kogoś innego?

-Jesteś ich strażnikiem tajemnicy?

-Nie, nie zaufali mi.- Odpowiada Albus

-Co!?

-Nie zaufali mi.- Powtarza.

Pytam się Dumbledore, kto jest w takim razie strażnikiem tajemnicy Potterów, ale dyrektor odpowiada, że nie może mi udzielić takiej informacji. Wieczorem, niespokojny i pełen złych przeczuć zasiadam do uczty.


	38. Rozdział Czarny Pan znika

Czarny Pan znika

Wielka Sala jest pięknie udekorowana, dyrektor przemawia i pewno mówi coś zabawnego, bo uczniowie wybuchają śmiechem, ale ja nie jestem w stanie się skoncentrować. Na stołach pojawia się jedzenie, nakładam na talerz łakocie podsuwane mi przez Dumbledore i McGonagall i smętnie zwieszając głowę, dłubię widelcem w talerzu. Czuję, że zwierzchnicy przyglądają mi się badawczo. Nagle, przestaję czuć Mroczny Znak... Coś tak dziwnego zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy, a minęły już trzy lata od mego naznaczenia. Podrywam głowę i wpatruję się w Dumbledore. Gdy czuję w swojej głowie legilimentę, przekazuję mu wiadomość: Muszę natychmiast porozmawiać. Dumbledore coś szepce do ucha McGonagall, wstaje od stołu i razem wchodzimy z Wielkiej Sali. W gabinecie informuję dyrektora co się stało.

\- Więc uważasz, że Voldemort odszedł?- Pyta Dumbledore.

\- Tak, - odpowiadam.- I wiedzą to już wszyscy śmierciożercy.

\- Podejrzewasz, co się mogło stać?

\- Nie, bo już dawno nie byłem wzywany. Mam dużo nowych obowiązków, więc nie martwiłem się tym.- Po dłuższym namyśle kontynuuję,- ostatni raz byłem wezwany w sierpniu w sprawie warzenia, no i było ogólne zebranie śmierciożerców, został wtedy naznaczony młody Barty Crouch i Czarny Pan mówił nam, że ma szpiega blisko Potterów. Przekazałem ci to.

\- Barty Crouch?- Pyta zdziwiony Dumbledore,- syn Przewodniczącego Departamentu ds. Przestrzegania Prawa?

\- Tak, ten sam,- odpowiadam. - Więc albo chciał, żebym się zadomowił w Hogwarcie i dał mi na razie spokój, albo miał inne ważne plany o których nic nie wiem,- kontynuuję przerwany wątek.

\- Dziwne... - Odpowiada Dumbledore.- Gdyby Voldemort został unicestwiony przez aurorów lub kogokolwiek z Zakonu, wiedziałbym o tym. Czy mógłbyś zorientować się, co mogło się stać?

\- Spróbuję aportować się do dworu Malfoyów.- Odsłaniam lewe przedramię i uciskam je. - Przez mroczny znak nie mogę się z nikim skontaktować, zniknął, nie czuję go.

\- Więc idź i zrób to, co uważasz za stosowne, a w razie potrzeby wezwij mnie,- dyrektor wymownie patrzy na moją szyję, tam gdzie pod szatą mam ukryty medalion zakonu.- Ja muszę wracać na ucztę.

Żegnamy się i opuszczam szkołę, po czym aportuję się pod dworem Malfoyów. Moje lewe przedramię nie otwiera już przejścia. Przykładam rękę do magicznej sygnaturki w bramie. Po chwili zjawia się skrzat.

\- Pan prosi,- mówi wpuszczając mnie do środka.

W salonie wita mnie bardzo zaniepokojony Luciusz. On też nie wie, co mogło się wydarzyć.

-Czarny Pan ostatnio był bardzo zadowolony, ale nie wspominał o żadnej akcji.

-Kiedy go ostatnio widziałeś?

-Kilka dni temu, zabawialiśmy się mugolami w jakiejś wiosce, ciebie tam nie było...

-Nie wiedziałem o tym.

-Wiem. Czarny Pan powiedział, że jesteś w Hogwarcie i bezwzględne musisz zdobyć zaufanie Dumbledore.

Ach, więc jedna sprawa, sprawa moich wezwań wyjaśniła się. Nic szczególnego, sam domyśliłem się powodu dla którego ostatnio nie byłem wzywany.

\- Od września jestem nauczycielem eliksirów i opiekunem Syltherinu w Hogwarcie,- informuje sucho.

\- Wiem, domyślaliśmy się tego Severus,- Luciusz uśmiecha się.

Do salonu wchodzi Narcyza z Drakonem na ręku, więc wstaję i witam się. Synek Malfoyów marudzi.

\- Boli go brzuszek,- informuje mnie Narcyza.

Na stole zjawia się ognista whiskey i zakąski. Narcyza siada z nami dla towarzystwa. Uśmiecham się.

\- Za dziesięć lat będę miał Drakona w Hogwarcie, jak dopracuję do tego czasu.- Luciusz polewa, trzymam kieliszek w ręku, ale nie piję.- Myśl Luciuszu, co się mogło stać. Ja przez tą pracę w Hogwarcie nie znam nowinek. Mój znak jest nieaktywny.

-Mój też,- mruczy Luciusz.

-Co robimy?- Pytam.

Luciusz zastanawia się.

\- Czarny Pan przebywał ostano we dworze, w tej mugolskiej wiosce, lub u Kadoka Averego. Postaram skontaktować się z Averym przez sieć fiuu.

Malfoy podchodzi do kominka i rzuca w płomienie garść zielonego proszku... Ale Avery nie zgłasza się. Narcyza radzi nam, abyśmy nocą nie opuszczali domu, więc zaniepokojeni siedzimy popijając ognistą dla kurażu. Kilka godzin później, ciemną nocą, ktoś dobija się do bramy wejściowej. Luciusz wysyła skrzata i po chwili do salonu wchodzą Ian Avery z ojcem, Imperius i Travers. Luciusz prosi siadać, polewa i pełne kieliszki podpływają do nas.

-Nie wiemy, co się stało z naszym Panem... - Mówi wolno Kadok Avery.- Nikt nie wie, jakie miał plany... Nikt nie był ostatnio wzywany... Nasze znaki są nieaktywne.

-Znaki wszystkich są nieaktywne,- mówię. -Może Czarny Pan coś mówił, coś co kilka dni temu wydawało się nieistotne? Może z czegoś się cieszył albo był wściekły?

Stary Avery zastanawia się.

-Ostatnio był bardzo z czegoś zadowolony,- mówi wolno,- miał jakąś obsesję na punkcie Potterów mówił, że już niedługo przestaną mu zagrażać.

\- To nie jest sprawa Potterów,- odpowiadam.- Gdyby Potterowie coś zrobili naszemu Panu, byłoby to wiadome, Dumbledore pochwalił by się na uroczystości Hallowen.

\- Wiedziałby?- Dziwi się Avery.

\- Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa maja bardzo skuteczne metody szybkiej komunikacji.

\- I nie możesz ujawnić jakie?- Pyta zgryźliwie Avery.

\- Nie, nie mogę. Dumbledore rzucił na mnie klątwę,-kłamię.- Czarny Pan próbował przełamać czar i nie udało się.- Avery słysząc to, patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie. -Może nasz Pan nie chciał mnie zabić, a może nawet zabicie mnie nie przełamałoby klątwy Dumbledore, tego nie wiem.

Ironicznie odpowiadam na niezadane pytanie, ale chyba nie przekonuję tym Averego. Bark zaufania nie przeszkadza mi bo jestem już zbyt potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem, żeby się czymś takim jak brak zaufania Avergo przejmować. Ian zawsze traktował mnie trochę wyniośle, och, arystokrata, ale w stosunku Kadoka Averego do mnie, oprócz wyniosłości, zawsze czułem pogardę... Cóż, czarodziej był z moją matką w Syltherinie i dobrze wie, że Eileen Prince wyszła za mugola...

\- Kto w szkole jest członkiem Zakonu?- Dopytuje się stary Avery.

\- Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć, raporty mam składać jedynie i bezpośrednio Czarnemu Panu.

\- Ale...- Zaczyna Avery

\- Wola Czarnego Pana w tej sprawie jest jasna. Nie mam chęci oberwać Crucio,- ucinam rozmowę na ten temat.- Muszę wracać do zamku, rano mam lekcje. Luciuszu, jak się czegoś dowiem, to dam ci znać przez fiuu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to teraz jest bezpieczny sposób komunikacji?

\- Myślę, że tak. Jak coś się zmieni to dam ci znać.

Żegnam się i wychodzę. Aportuję się pod bramą Hogwartu, wchodzę na teren szkoły i wolno idę przez błonia. Nic mi nie pasuje i nadal nie wiem, co się mogło stać. Naciskam palcem zawieszony na szyi skrzydlaty medalion informując Dumbledore, że chcę z nim rozmawiać. Dyrektor czeka na mnie przed wejściem do szkoły. Idziemy się przejść. Opowiadam, czego się dowiedziałem.

\- Nasz Pan zniknął, znaki wszystkich śmierciożerców przestały być aktywne, nikt nie wie co się stało.

Proszę Dumbledore, żeby skontaktował się z Potterami.

\- Próbowałem, ale nie odpowiadają, pewno śpią o tej porze, ponowię kontakt z nimi za kilka godzin.

\- Nie możesz wysłać do nich kogoś?- Pytam zaniepokojony.

\- Nie mogę, dom jest pod zaklęciem Fideliusa, a ja nie jestem strażnikiem tajemnicy.

\- Ale wiesz, kto jest?- Niepokoję się coraz bardziej.

\- Tak, wiem ale jest za wczesna godzina, wszyscy jeszcze śpią. Gdyby to ktoś z Zakonu przyczynił się do odejścia twojego Pana, wiedziałbym już o tym. Idź się prześpij bo rano masz zajęcia, a ja będę wyjaśniał tą sprawę.

Wracamy do zamku, w Sali Wejściowej skinieniem głowy żegnam się z dyrektorem i schodzę do lochów, gdzie mam kwaterę. Zasypiam na dwie godziny. Rano budzę się zły i niewyspany.


	39. Rozdział Świat bez Lily

Świat bez Lily

Rano, niewyspany, zły i rozdrażniony, rozpoczynam lekcję. Warczę na uczniów, wyjątkowo ostro oceniam wykonanie eliksirów, za błahe przewinienia odejmuję punkty. Jestem na skraju wyczerpania nerwowego, ostatkiem woli staram się nie wyżywać na ślizgonach skupiając swoją złość na gryfonach, których coraz mniej lubię i puchonach, u których drażni mnie beztroska i olewający stosunek do świata... Zajęcia kończę o piątej po południu, myję się, przebieram, po kilku godzinach spędzonych nad parującymi kociołkami jestem cały spocony. Zamierzam teleportować się na Pokątną, żeby zorientować się w sytuacji. Nie zdążyłem jeszcze opuścić swojej kwatery, gdy skrzydlaty wisiorek zaciążył na mojej szyi.

\- Nie waż się opuszczać zamku- odbieram polecenie dyrektora,- nie wychodź ze swoich komnat, zablokuj kominek, nie kontaktuj się już z nikim. Wrócę za kilka godzin, wtedy ci wszystko wyjaśnię.

\- Czy mogę wysłać sowę do Malfoya, ostrzec go?

Rozumiem, że Czarny Pan musiał w jakiś sposób zostać pokonany, jeżeli Dumbledore wydaje mi takie polecenia.

\- Tak,- po chwili słyszę głos Dumbledore,- dobrze będzie, jak zachowasz zaufanie Luciusza. Idź prosto do sowiarni i szybko wracaj, nie kontaktuj się i nie rozmawiaj już z nikim,- powtarza Dumbledore.- Twój Pan znikł, przestało działać Imperio nałożone na urzędników Ministerstwa, ludzie są wściekli i rozpoczęło się polowanie na śmierciożerców.

Zaniepokojony idę do sowiarni i wysyłam przez szkolną sowę telegraficzną wiadomość do Luciusza: Zablokuj kominki, ukryj się. Wracam do lochów, odwołuję dzisiejsze spotkanie z prefektami Syltherinu i spełniam polecenie Dumbledore. Staram się czytać, sprawdzać wypracowania i sprawdziany, ale nie mogę się skupić. Jestem bardzo niespokojny i wmawiam sobie, że to z powodu klęski mojego Pana, ale jest to nie do końca prawda. No bo przecież Czarny Pan odszedł, zostałem uwolniony, mam pracę, Dumbledore prawdopodobnie poręczy za mnie, więc wszystko układa się pomyślnie. Jeżeli Lily będzie tylko chciała... Lily, z całą mocą dociera do mnie, że to o nią jestem tak niespokojny, że niepokojąc się o jej los nie mogę sobie znaleźć miejsca... Pewno jest z nią wszystko w porządku, uspokajam siebie, przecież jest pod zaklęciem Fideliusa. Mimo logiki tego stwierdzenia, narasta we mnie przerażenie. Przypominam sobie to, co przed kilku godzinami mówili Luciusz i Avery, że był z czegoś bardzo zadowolony, że miał obsesję na punkcie Potterów i do mojej świadomości przenika fragment podsłuchanej przepowiedni... Niespokojny krążę po swoich niewielkich kwaterach... Nocą zostaję wezwany do gabinetu dyrektora. Albus gestem wskazując mi fotel prosi, żebym usiadł. Dumbledore stoi nade mną, na jego twarzy odznacza się nieprawdopodobna moc, duma... I jakiś smutek. Nie widziałem jeszcze takiego wyrazu twarzy u dyrektora, jest to jeden z tych nielicznych momentów w których rozumiem dlaczego Czarny Pan się go lęka, dlaczego od wielu lat jest Przewodniczącym Wizengamotu. Jest to także jeden z niewielu momentów w którym dokładnie zdaję sobie sprawę, jak bardzo zwodnicza jest maska dobrotliwego staruszka którą Dumbledore zwykle przywdziewa na twarz.

\- Twój Pan odszedł,- Dumbledore wypowiada te słowa zimnym, mocnym głosem, bez cienia litości, współczucia czy ciepła.- Wizegamot, na wniosek Przewodniczącego Departamentu d.s. Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, zezwolił na osadzanie śmierciożerców bez procesu, na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Poręczyłem za ciebie, jesteś bezpieczny w szkole.

Wypowiadając następne zdanie, Dumbledore patrzy mi prosto w oczy.

-Potterowie nie żyją.

\- Co?- Czuje, że moje oczy rozszerzają się ze zgrozy, -Lily!- Krzyczę zrozpaczony.

\- Nie żyje,- zimno odpowiada Dumbledore.

Chcę się rzucić na niego i pobić go na sposób mugolski, ale jego moc przygważdża mnie do fotela, więc nie mogąc wstać, kulę się i wyję z bólu, nie wiem jak długo bo straciłem rachubę czasu.

\- Miałeś ją chronić!- Oskarżam Dumbledore, gdy jestem już w stanie coś powiedzieć.

-Zaufała niewłaściwej osobie,- słyszę w odpowiedzi, - podobnie jak ty, Severusie.

Płaczę z głową opuszczoną na kolana i z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Jest mi wszystko jedno co Dumbledore pomyśli sobie o mnie. To już nie ma znaczenia. Nic nie ma już znaczenia. Gdy dyrektor pozwoli mi odejść, przyjmę cyjanek. Jestem zdeterminowany to zrobić i jestem pewien swojego wyboru, dlatego nie przejmuję się tym, że całkowicie się odsłoniłem.

\- Odczuwasz skruchę, Severusie?- Słyszę już bardziej ludzki głos mojego szefa.

\- Chcę... Chcę umrzeć,- mówię nadal kuląc się w fotelu i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Twoja śmierć na nic nikomu się nie przyda,- zimnym głosem informuje mnie Dumbledore. - Jeżeli naprawdę kochałeś Lily Evans to twoja dalsza droga powinna być dla ciebie oczywista.

Unoszę głowę i przez opary bólu przyglądam się Dumbledore. Co ten starzec pieprzy...

\- Jej synek przeżył,- informuje mnie dyrektor.- Wiesz z jakiego powodu Lily zginęła. Jeżeli nie chcesz by jej ofiara poszła na marne, powinieneś pomóc mi chronić jej synka...

-Nie jest mu potrzebna ochrona! Czarny Pan odszedł!- Wściekły, przerywam Albusowi.

-I na pewno wróci, nie wiem kiedy, ale wróci, a wtedy Harry Potter znajdzie się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.

Powoli uspokajam się i zaczynam panować nad swoim oddechem.

-Dobrze,- mówię po długim czasie wypełnionym milczeniem, -zgadzam się, ale musisz mi przysiąc, że nikomu nie zdradzisz motywów mojego działania. Nigdy.

Zdziwiony Dumbledore daje mi słowo. Siedzimy jakiś czas milcząc i dyrektor nie ponagla mnie.

-Jak to się stało, kto zdradził? - Wreszcie zadaję oczywiste pytanie.

-Syriusz Black był ich strażnikiem tajemnicy,- informuje mnie dyrektor. -Jest już w Azkabanie.

xxx

Funkcjonuję jak za zasłoną, świat jest poza mną, ludzie się cieszą, smucą, żartują, a ja jestem obok cały odrętwiały. Swoje obowiązki wypełniam automatycznie, a koledzy moje wycofanie i obojętność wiążą z klęską Czarnego Pana. W szkole już wszyscy wiedzą, że byłem śmierciożercą, Dumbledore poręczając za mnie przed Wizengamotem musiał ujawnić kim byłem, no i Karkarow... Jest mi to obojętne, ostracyzm kolegów mi nie przeszkadza ale mam wrażenie, że pogardliwy stosunek innych nauczycieli do mnie jest nie na rękę Dumbledore, bo zdecydowanie bierze mnie w obronę, publicznie okazuje mi zaufanie i ucina wszelkie plotki.

Najgorsze są dla mnie pierwsze święta. Widok radosnych ludzi bardzo mnie boli. Powracają wspomnienia... Wspólne święta z Lily... Jak byłem zapraszany przez państwa Evans i te w Hogwarcie... Lily zawsze bardzo się cieszyła ze świąt... Przypominam sobie jej radość... Czemu zginęła tak młodo? Przez ciebie śmierciożerco, odpowiada jakiś zimny drwiący głos w mojej głowie, wystawiłeś ją. To jest nie do zniesienia. Cierpienie jest najsilniejsze nocą, kiedy nie mam czym zająć umysłu. Zaczynam wtedy okaleczeć swoje ciało, rozszarpując skórę na piersiach, barkach, ramionach. Gdy ból rozrywanej skóry zagłusza cierpienie, wtedy zasypiam niespokojnym, koszmarnym snem. Gdyby nie Albus który zawsze jakąś wyczuwa gdy zbliżam się ku granicy i jest wtedy przy mnie odczyniając złe sny i zsyłając swoją magią spokój, któregoś dnia złamałbym obietnicę i skończyłbym ze sobą. Lecz kiedy kolejnego grudniowego wieczoru Albus znowu materializuje się obok mnie, bo aby zagłuszyć ból walę głową w ścianę coraz mocniej i mocniej, to zaczynam podejrzewać, że mój mentor rzucił na mnie czar. Albus położył mnie do łóżka i obejmując zaczyna kiwać się i śpiewać w jakimś dziwnym języku. Wsłuchuję się w słowa pieśni i ogrania mnie spokój. Robię się senny i Albus to wyczuwa, bo transmutuje moje szaty w długą, obszerną koszulę nocną i czarem czyszczącym myje mnie. Już spokojny uśmiecham się, bo czar czyszczący Albusa jest genialny, obejmuje także zęby i moje ciało pod nocną koszulą staje się czyste i odświeżone. Albus magicznie usuwa siniaki z mojej głowy i rzuca osobny czar czyszczący na włosy, obmywając je z zaschniętej krwi. Przekręcam się na bok i wtulam twarz w szatę Albusa. Bardzo lubię, gdy ktoś tak o mnie dba. Sen gdzieś uleciał, jak tylko mój opiekun przestał śpiewać i zajął się myciem.

-Zaopiekowałbyś się mną, jak byłem dzieckiem, przed szkołą, gdybyś wiedział...

-Tak dziecko, zaopiekowałbym się tobą, gdybym wiedział, że nikt o ciebie nie dba.

-I kupowałbyś mi ubrania w sklepie, i nigdy nie byłbym głodny,- fantazjuję, uśmiechając się do swoich myśli.

-Oczywiście, że tak by było.

-I miałbym przyjaciół i nie zostałbym śmierciożercą i Lily...

Nie kończę zdania, bo Albus przytula mnie mocno przyciskając i zaczyna śpiewać. Zdziwiony, że mój opiekun tak mocno mnie ściska, ale już spokojny, nim jeszcze zasnąłem, na granicy snu i jawy czuję, jak Albus trzęsie się i słyszę, jak płacze? Czemu? Nie rozumiem tego. Czy coś się stało? Spokój ulatuje gdzieś, chcę otworzyć oczy i zobaczyć co się dzieje, ale nie mogę. Czar Albusa jest bardzo silny i zasypiam. Na drugi dzień, niepewny czy było tak, czy mi się to tylko przyśniło, o nic już nie pytam dyrektora.

Po śmierci Lily zmienił się stosunek Argusa do mnie... Wujek dobrze wie, z jakiego powodu cierpię... Mam wrażenie, że uważa, że dostałem dokładnie to na co zasłużyłem, ale chociaż przestał być na mnie zły.

Zaczynam odczuwać wstyd, przestaję dbać o siebie. Na pełen pogardy wzrok moich profesorów a obecnie kolegów, zawstydzony krzyżuję ręce na piersiach chroniąc siebie, spuszczam głowę a moje długie, niedomyte włosy zasłaniają mi twarz. Ograniczam się do formalnych kontaktów z kolegami z pracy, z nikim oprócz Dumbledore nie nawiązuję bliższych więzi. Dyrektor zakazuje mi opuszczać szkołę.

\- Potraktuj tą niedogodność jako karę,- mówi mi, i tak też ograniczenie mojej wolności osobistej traktuję... Wolę być uwięziony w szkole niż w Azkabanie.

Nienawiść społeczeństwa do śmierciożerców jest bardzo silna i nie jest tajemnicą gdzie mieszkam, więc dyrektor obawia się prowokacji lub linczu. Tereny Hogwartu opuszczam po raz pierwszy sam, bez opieki Albusa, dopiero po kilku latach, kiedy zaprzestano już polowań na śmierciożerców i zniesiono dekret o dożywotnim przetrzymywaniu śmierciożerców bez wyroku w Azkabanie.


	40. Rozdział Lata międzywojenne

Lata międzywojenne

Albus na bieżąco informuje mnie o procesach moich kolegów, kilka z nich pokazuje mi w myślodsiewni. Pomimo bardzo negatywnego nastawienia społeczeństwa i sądu do śmierciożerców, nie wszyscy słudzy Czarnego Pana kończą w Azkabanie. Luciusz wykupił się i nikt nie był w stanie nic mu udowodnić. Malfoy miał szczęście, bo Lestrangowie z którymi zwykle pracował nie sypali. Prawnicy Iana Averego udowodnili przed Wizengamotem, że ich klient był pod klątwą Imperio. Tą wersję uwiarygodnił Mulciber, któremu udowodniono rzucenie Imperio na wielu ludzi. Mike wiedząc już, że zostanie skazany, podał Averego i Crabbla jako poddanych tej klątwie chroniąc ich w taki sposób przed Azkabanem. Mulciber na resztę swojego życia trafił do więzienia. Prosiłem o niego Dumbledore, ale nawet Przewodniczący Wizengamotu nie mógł w jego sprawie wiele zrobić.

-Mulciber kontrolował zbyt wielu ludzi klątwą Imperio,- tłumaczył mi Dumbledore, -wściekli pracownicy Ministerstwa żądali dla niego pocałunku dementora, ledwo go ochroniłem przed takim losem.

Nie wszyscy na swoich procesach zachowywali się tak dzielnie jak Mulciber... Karkarow skamlał i płaszczył się przed Wizengamotem podając co chwila nowe nazwiska i sypiąc wszystkich znanych sobie kolegów, w tym także i mnie. Z powodu denuncjacji Karkarowa wpadł Rookfoord, starszy ode mnie kilka lat gryfon i pracownik Ministerstwa o którym nie wiedziałem, że jest śmierciożercą. Rookfoord współpracował z Mulciberem pomagając mu przeklinać pracowników Ministerstwa. Zeznania Igora jeszcze bardziej pogrążyły Imperiusa, a także Antonina Dołohowa i Traversa... Zwłaszcza Dołohowa, bo ostatecznie jedyne co mu udowodniono to było zabójstwo barci Prevettów o które został oskarżony, na podstawie zeznań Igora. Malfoy, Avery, Crabble mieli wielkie szczęście, że nigdy nie pracowali z Karkarowem. Podobnie skamlał o litość syn Croucha, na szczęście nie mógł wydać nikogo, bo do organizacji wstąpił na kilka tygodni przed upadkiem Czarnego Pana. Dumbledore pokazał mi jego proces w myślodsiewni... Własny ojciec Croucha był jego oskarżycielem publicznym przed Wiznegamotem! Straszne. Nie potępiam kolegów za to, że łamali się w Azkabanie, bo nie wiem jak ja bym się zachował będąc na ich miejscu. Większość śmierciożerców w milczeniu i z rezygnacją przyjmowała swój los: Dołohow, bracia Lestrange, Travers, Rowle...Bellatrix odgrażała się sędziom. Wielu śmierciożerców, jak Goyle, Nott, rodzeństwo Carowów, ojciec Iana Kadok Avery, Macnair, uniknęli procesu i Azkabanu, bo nigdy nie zostali posądzeni o służbę Czarnemu Panu. Nożownik załatwił sobie pracę w Ministerstwie i podcina gardła niebezpiecznym zwierzętom wściekły, że pozbawiono go możliwości zarzynania mugoli. Udało im się, ponieważ Dumbledore, mimo że jest przewodniczącym sądu, nigdy nie wykorzystał żadnych informacji uzyskanych kiedykolwiek ode mnie.

\- Ważne jest, aby nie padł na ciebie Severusie, nawet cień podejrzenia o zdradę,- powtarza Albus.

xxx

Po kilku latach pokoju, społeczeństwo zapomniało o śmierciożercach. Zacząłem opuszczać zamek, odwiedzać Malofoyów, spotykać się z Anthonym, Ianem. Zbliżyłem się do Luciusza, stałem się w pewnym sensie domownikiem w jego dworze. Brakuje mi Imperiusa, brakuje mi naszych imprez na Nokturnie i życia jakie prowadziłem przed upadkiem Czarnego Pana ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest to niewielka kara jaka mnie spotkała za śmierć Lily. Za namową Dumbledore zacząłem dyskretnie pomagać mugolom, ofiarom moich klątw, także rodzinom tych mugoli którzy zginęli z mojej ręki. Część swoich dochodów przeznaczam na ten cel. Rzuciłem się w wir pracy, po kilkumiesięcznej przerwie ponownie nawiązałem współpracę ze szpitalem Świętego Munga. Zacząłem prowadzić własne prace badawcze na temat skojarzonego leczenia skutków zaawansowanych klątw i ciężkich zatruć. Uzdrowiciele nie podchodzą holistycznie do tego zagadnienia, wielu genialnych w odczynianiu uroków uzdrowicieli nie potrafi wspomóc się eliksirem. Doskonalę się w odczynianiu uroków, opracowuję nowe, skuteczne eliksiry przeciw rzadkim klątwom i śmiertelnym truciznom... Jest to bardzo ciekawe, pochłaniające mnie zajęcie, bo praca nauczyciela mnie nudzi i ciąży mi, nie lubię tej pracy, ale nie mogę z niej zrezygnować więc twarz jaką ukazuję uczniom jest zgorzkniała, sarkastyczna i ponura.

Lekcje prowadzę 3 razy w tygodniu, 4 godziny rano i 4 godziny po południu. Mam 12 klas, dziesięć klas 1-5 i dwie klasy owutemowe. Z każdą klasą mam 2 godziny zajęć tygodniowo, co daje 24 godziny lekcyjne. Raz w tygodniu, przez kilka godzin, jestem w szpitalu Świętego Munga, konsultuję niektóre przypadki i zbieram zamówienia na eliksiry. Czas wolny w tych dniach w których prowadzę lekcje, spędzam poprawiając sprawdziany i prace domowe. Razem z Minerwą, dwa razy w tygodniu patrolujemy nocą korytarze. Zwykle dzielimy się nocą na pół, gdy nie ma szczególnego zagrożenia jeden nauczyciel do pilnowania szkoły wystarczy. Do tego dochodzą obowiązki opiekuna domu, nadzorowanie szlabanów, warzenie dla szkoły, własne prace badawcze... Nie mam czasu dla siebie, ale odpowiada mi to bo wieczorami jestem tak zmęczony, że nie myślę o głupotach i szybko zasypiam.

Funkcję opiekuna domu traktuję jako obowiązek, który jestem winien młodszym kolegom. Ślizgoni czują moją opiekę i wiem, że przez uczniów swojego domu jestem lubiany. Dla moich węży jestem łatwo dostępny, często przesiaduję w pokoju wspólnym Syltherinu oraz reprezentuję interesy ślizgonów w konfliktach z nauczycielami... Na meczach quidittcha siadam razem z moim domem, zmieniając czerń szat na ślizgońską zieleń. Widzę efekty takiego postępowania, bo ślizgoni darzą mnie zaufaniem i jestem w stanie wpływać na ich życiowe decyzje.

Jestem nauczycielem eliksirów, ale mój Pan przed swoim upadkiem polecił mi, abym starał się o stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Po odejściu Czarnego Pana, zastanawialiśmy się z Dumbledore jak postąpić w takiej sytuacji.

\- Nie możesz zignorować polecenia Voldemorta,- powiedział mi któregoś dnia Dumbledore. - Twój Pan kiedyś wróci i dobrze byłoby, żeby myślał, że pozostałeś mu wierny. Na tą posadę jest nałożona klątwa którą jak myślę, mógłby zdjąć jedynie Voldemort. Od ostatniej wizyty Toma w szkole żaden nauczyciel nie utrzymał się na tej posadzie dłużej niż rok. Proponuję, abyś co roku składał podanie o objęcie tego stanowiska, a ja będę ci co roku odmawiał. W taki sposób będziesz spełniał wolę swego Pana i jednocześnie pozostaniesz w Hogwarcie.

Więc, co roku składam podanie o stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, za bardzo go nie pragnąc... Najchętniej z ulgą porzuciłbym nauczycielską karierę, ale tego niestety nie mogę uczynić...

Po kilku latach, koledzy nauczyciele wybaczyli mi czarnoksięską przeszłość. My nauczyciele, spędzamy w zamku całe dnie, miesiące i lata, jest nas niewielu i niewygodnie jest tak gniewać się na kogoś latami. Szczególnie dobrze czuję się w towarzystwie Minerwy, lubię razem z nią pracować, lubię jej charakterystyczny, cierpki humor. Minerwa także lubi przebywać w moim towarzystwie. Minerwa, tak jak i ja, nie lubi dotyku, nie lubi spoufalania się. Jasne i podobne zasady jakimi się kierujemy, ułatwiają wzajemne kontakty. Ojciec Minerwy był czarnoksiężnikiem który przewodził jakiemuś znanemu, szkockiemu klanowi, a mama była mugolką. Ze skąpych w słowa rozmów jakie prowadzimy zorientowałem się, że małżeństwo jej rodziców nie było udane. Gdy przyznałem się, że mój mugolski ojciec był Eire, Minerwa zaczęła traktować mnie nieco cieplej, a nawet zaprosiła mnie na wesele swojego bratanka. Było to gdzieś tak pod koniec lat osiemdziesiątych. Rodowa siedziba McGonagall, zamek w niedostępnej okolicy położony w Szkockich górach, zrobił na mnie niesamowite wrażenie bo przytłaczał swoim ogromem i posępnością. Ciekawy nie znanych mi celtyckich obyczajów i języka gaelickiego, obserwowałem butnych, dumnych i drażliwych mężczyzn odzianych w kitle których wzór wskazywał na klanową przynależność, z nożami zatkniętymi za skarpety. Rozmowy przy stole początkowo grzeczne i układne, w miarę picia przeradzały się w kłótnie, często prowadzące do bójek także na mugolski sposób, z rzeczonymi nożami w roli głównej. Chłonąłem dziwny, niezrozumiały język z ostrym, z wibrującym "r", wymawianym w taki sposób, w jaki wymawiał tą literę mój ojciec, którego wymowa ewidentnie różniła się od wymowy anglików. I szalony Reel do białego rana i napięta czujność, aby z zaskoczenia nie oberwać nożem lub klątwą. Na weselu byli czarodzieje i mugole i zorientowałem się, że u Celtów to nie magia lub jej bark ma znaczenie lecz przynależność do klanu, choć czarodzieje są bardziej szanowani i zajmują wyższą pozycję w klanie. Ze zdziwieniem zorientowałem się, że w górskiej, klanowej, celtyckiej Szkocji dekret o rozdzielności świata czarodziejów i mugoli ma w praktyce niewielkie zastosowanie.

Gdzieś mniej więcej w tym czasie, zaczęliśmy z Minerwą być ze sobą. Nasza bliskość ma na celu łatwe, bez zobowiązań, bez konieczności opuszczania Hogwartu, wzajemne zaspokojenie potrzeb fizjologicznych i częściowo emocjonalnych. W naszym byciu razem nie ma szalonej miłości, oboje zostaliśmy przez los okrutnie doświadczeni w tym względzie. Wzajemne poszanowanie jest wystarczające dla trwałości tego układu, choć publicznie, aby nie było zbyt nudno, dogryzamy sobie.

Dzięki Albusowi, w tym okresie mego życia polubiłem operę. W pierwszych powojennych latach, gdy byłem uwięziony w zamku, pewno aby zapewnić mi jakąś rozrywkę, Albus raz w miesiącu deportował się ze mną i z kilkoma nauczycielami, zwykle z Minerwą i Flitwickiem, do Wiedeńskiej lub Paryskiej opery. Początkowo ten rodzaj muzyki mnie nużył, ale po kilku wizytach moje nastawienie zmieniło się. Szczególne muzyka Mozarta robi na mnie ważenie, jest cudowna, na "Weselu Figara" byłem chyba z pięć razy. Budzi mój wielki podziw, jak sprawnie Albus deportuje na tak wielką odległość siebie i kilku czarodziejów lądując precyzyjnie razem z nami w voalier teatru... Dumbeledore jest najpotężniejszym magiem jakiego znam.

W jedenastym roku mego belfrowania zjawili się w szkole synowie śmierciożerców, moich kolegów: Drakon Malfoy, Vincent Crabble, Teodor Nott, Gregor Goyl i wszyscy trafili do mojego domu ... Zjawił się również syn Lily i kłopoty.


	41. Rozdział Harry Potter

Harry Potter

Rozpoczyna się nowy rok szkolny i kolejna uczta powitalna. Nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią nie budzi mego zaufania. Zachowuje się dziwacznie, jakby chciał coś ukryć, jakby chciał wydać się bardziej nieudolnym i niegroźnym niż jest... Wyczuwam w nim fałsz. Quirell niedawno ukończył szkołę i dobrze go pamiętam jako ucznia... Był w Ravenclavie, zdolny, ponury, zamknięty w sobie, niekoleżeński, takim go zapamiętałem z Hogwartu. Dumbledore też jest zaniepokojony i poleca mi go obserwować. Ten rok będzie trudny, bo nie dość że naukę rozpoczyna syn Lily to jeszcze ten Kamień Filozoficzny, że też Dumbledore musiał umieścić go w Hogwarcie. Z tego co mi dyrektor powiedział wynika, że ktoś chce wykraść Kamień, prawdopodobnie na polecenie Czarnego Pana. Jednak nasze znaki, tatuaże śmierciożerców są nadal nieaktywne i chciałbym, aby tak już pozostało.

Do Wielkiej Sali wchodzi wraz z innymi pierwszorocznymi Harry Potter, syn Lily. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu, tiara umieszcza go w Gryffindorze, tak jak rodziców. Siedzę za stołem nauczycielskim i obserwuję chłopaka, który jest kopią ojca tak z wyglądu jak i z zachowania, tak samo bufonowaty i pewny siebie... Wraca nienawiść do Pottera za to, co robił ze mną w szkole za to, że odebrał mi Lily, że wciągnął Lily w wojnę, że tak głupio i bezkrytycznie ufał innym ludziom, tak zwanym przyjaciołom... Jednocześnie czuje lęk, że coś może się bachorowi stać. Lily oddała za niego życie i wiem, że muszę go chronić za wszelką cenę, nawet za cenę własnego życia. Ale ten chłopak nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć i tak będzie najlepiej, bo kiedy mój Pan powróci, muszę pokazać emocje, uczucia i sytuacje które utwierdzą go w przekonaniu o mojej lojalności... I muszą to być emocje i wrażenia zbieżne z opiniami innych ludzi, bo najmniejszy dysonans może być przyczyną mojej długiej i bolesnej śmierci.

Pierwsza lekcja z Potterem utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że otaczająca go sława jest niezasłużona i źle na niego wpływa. Chłopak ma rozproszoną uwagę, zaburzoną koncentrację i brakuje mu podstawowej wiedzy. Ciekawe dlaczego? Nigdy nie osiągnie dobrych rezultatów przy warzeniu... Jest bezczelny, pyskaty, arogancki i mierny magicznie... Nic szczególnego... Jak mógł przeżyć Avadę? Tego strasznego wieczoru musiało się coś jeszcze wydarzyć, coś o czym nie wiem. Chłopak jest bardzo wścibski i ciekawski. Aby ułatwić sobie chronienie gówniarza, rzucam na niego czar śledzący. Obserwując go widzę, że zaprzyjaźnił się z Wesleyem, czystej krwi biedakiem z wielodzietnej rodziny i z panną Granger, nieprzeciętnie zdolną, zarozumiałą mugolaczką... Dzieciaki w jakiś sposób wykluczone... I wszedł w konflikt z młodym Malfoyem, z tego co się zorientowałem, to odrzucił jego przyjaźń... Głupi chłopak.

Potter drażni mnie, bo jest tak podobny do ojca i w trakcie lekcji nie mogę się powstrzymać od okazywania mu niechęci, ale gdy patrzy na mnie oczyma Lily z niemym pytaniem: Dlaczego? To odwracam wzrok, bo powraca wspomnienie Lily i tego co zrobiłem, mojej winy. To bardzo boli, więc żeby się nie odsłonić oklumuję umysł.

Na błoniach na dobre rozkwitła słotna jesień, a w Zamku zaczęło się dziać coś niedobrego. Ktoś chciał zabić Pottera na meczu quidditcha i ledwo chłopka uratowałem. Przepytuję ślizgonów, kto mógł to zrobić, jednak nic nie wiedzą i zaczynam się tym niepokoić.

W Hallowen ktoś wpuścił trolla do zamku, a Potter z przyjaciółmi oczywiście poszli na spotkanie niebezpieczeństwa... Biegnąc mu na pomoc, zgarnąłem Minerwę a chwilę później Quirella, który już szedł na trzecie piętro, tam gdzie jest ukryty Kamień Filozoficzny. Spóźniliśmy się, na szczęście gryfoni poradzili sobie sami i nie chcę myśleć co by było, gdyby jednak sobie nie poradzili.

Na święta, w prezencie, dyrektor dał Potterowi pelerynę niewidkę Jamesa. Syn Lily jest bardzo ciekawskim dzieckiem i nosi go po całym zamku, a Dumbledore mu na to pozwala, mimo że nie raz wyrażałem swój sprzeciw. Jednak kiedy dzieciak kolejną noc wędruje do Zwierciadła Największych Pragnień, to tracę cierpliwość i zawiadamiam o tym Albusa prosząc go, żeby coś z tym zrobił.

Rok szkolny leniwie zbliża się ku końcowi, mijają kolejne miesiące, a ja nabieram pewności, że to Quirell chce wykraść ten pieprzony Kamień. Śledzę go i usiłuję nastraszyć, ale nie wychodzi mi to... Spryciarz z tego Quirella, udaje nieudacznika, a czuję w nim wielką moc. Dlaczego udaje? Rozmyślam nad tym, jednak nie mogę znaleźć odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nachodzi maj i gorączka egzaminacyjna, do szkoły przyjeżdża Czarodziejska Komisja i nauczyciele zapominają o ukrytym w szkole Kamieniu, ja jednak jestem cały czas czujny. Pewnego pięknego dnia, w trakcie egzaminów, znika Quirell a za nim Potter z przyjaciółmi i zdaję sobie sprawę, że syn Lily jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Przez medalion Zakonu wzywam Dumbledore, który kilka godzin wcześniej opuścił szkołę. Dyrektor zjawia się na czas i udaje mu się uratować chłopaka.

Gdy Potter dochodzi do siebie w skrzydle szpitalnym, wściekły proszę dyrektora o rozmowę.

\- Czemu tak narażasz syna Lily?- Słownie atakuję go, gdy tylko wchodzę do gabinetu.

-Usiądź Severusie i uspokój się. - Dyrektor odpowiada mi cichym, opanowanym głosem, ale to polecenie ma w sobie coś z bezwzględnego rozkazu. Zły, spełniam polecenie i patrząc mu w oczy zadaję nieme pytanie:

\- Wytłumacz?

Dumbledore wzdycha.

\- Twój Pan nie odszedł zupełnie, wiesz to?

Kiwam wolno głową.

\- Jest czymś na kształt widma i ma możność wnikania w ciała innych istot, zwierząt, ludzi. Zawładnął Quirellem...

-Co?- Pytam zaszokowany.

-Quirell nosił go w sobie. Prawdopodobnie zgodził się na taką zależność dobrowolnie. Podejrzewam, że stało się to w Puszczy na południu Europy, gdzie Quirell podróżował po ukończeniu szkoły i gdzie przebywało widmo Voldemorta.

-Jak Potter przeżył?

-Dobre pytanie.- Dyrektor uśmiecha się,- Lily nie musiała zginąć? Prawda Severusie?

-Nie musiała, - cicho odpowiadam, a z głębin pamięci wypływa wspomnienie jak na kolanach, z nisko pochyloną głową, błagałem Czarnego Pana o życie dla Lily i serce ściska mi się z bólu.

-Podejrzewam- kontynuuje Dumbledore, - że Lily świadomie poświęciła się, dobrowolnie oddając życie za syna. Rzuciła siebie między Harrego i Voldemorta jako tarczę... Avada odbiła się i Voldemort oberwał własną klątwą. Tak silna ofiara zapewnia Harremu ochronę. Voldemort nie może go tknąć. Dlatego przeżył po raz drugi.

Ach, wiec to tak, dlatego przeżył Avadę, kiwam głową ze zrozumieniem.

-Czy jest bezpieczny u Durseyów?- Pytam.

-Tak, chroni go krew matki, nikt go tam nie dosięgnie, nikt nie zrobi mu krzywdy.

-Petunia nie cierpiała Lily, wiesz o tym?

-Było aż tak źle?

-Zazdrościła jej magii- mówię,- ale nigdy się do tego nie przyznała.

-Rozumiem,- odpowiada Dumbledore i zmienia temat.- Znowu mam wakat na stanowisku nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

-I znowu mi odmówisz,- uśmiecham się.

Dumbledore śmieje się i klepie mnie po ramieniu, - chodź Severusie, już czas na kolację.

xxx

Rozpoczyna się kolejny rok szkolny. Coraz bardziej nie lubię Harrego Pottera, a mimo to staram się go chronić najlepiej jak potrafię. Pierwszego września syn Lily oraz najmłodszy chłopak Wesleyów przylecieli do szkoły mugolskim samochodem... Bardzo oryginalnie... Gdyby nie czar śledzący, to zamiast siedzieć na Uczcie Powitalnej, szukałbym gówniarza po całej Wyspie.

W trakcie drugiego roku nauki syna Lily w Hogwarcie rozpoczęły się ataki na mugolaków. Albus nie potrafiąc znaleźć winnego, wszedł w konflikt z Malfoyem i Radą Nadzorczą Szkoły i na dwa miesiące musiał opuścić Hogwart. Gdzieś w okolicy świąt, Potter ujawnił się przed wszystkimi jako wężousty, tak jak Salazar Syltherin. To jest oznaka silnego czarnoksiężnika. Zastanawiam się, czy aby na pewno przeżył dzięki ofierze Lily? Zaczynam wątpić w to, co powiedział mi Albus. W końcu są to tylko jego domysły, nie było go tam tej strasznej nocy. Myślę o tym, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się w tamten Hallowen?

Z napisów na ścianach wynika, że mugolaki atakuje legendarny potwór Salazara Syltherina, uwolniony przez dziedzica Syltherina. Potter, z tego co wiem, mógłby być tym dziedzicem. No, ja też mógłbym, Gauntowe pochodzą wprost od Syltherina a moja babka, mama mojej mamy, była z domu Gaunt... Ale ja nie jestem wężousty. Ta umiejętność Harrego bardzo mnie niepokoi. Dyrektor stara się uśmierzyć mój niepokój, ale nie do końca mu się to udaje. Jednak pod koniec roku szkolnego syn Lily z pomocą Dumbledore załatwił potwora, którym okazał się bazyliszek żyjący w podziemiach Zamku. Luciusz Malfoy ostatecznie przegrał konflikt z dyrektorem, bo to on wypuścił bazyliszka, narażając życie wielu uczniów. Przed kilkoma laty, zdecydowanie odradzałem Luciuszowi prowokowanie dyrektora, jednak mnie nie posłuchał. Malfoy źle na tym wyszedł, bo powróciły plotki o jego śmierciożerstwie i ciągotach czarno magicznych, a tak zwani "porządni obywatele" zaczęli go ignorować i traktować z pogardą. Doświadczając społecznego ostracyzmu, Luciusz zaczął zabiegać o przychylność Ministra Magii, pochlebiając mu i "smarując"... Knot jest łasy na pieniądze, wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Czuję, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie, ale nie jestem w stanie przekonać Dumbledore, żeby choć trochę złagodził kurs względem Luciusza i nie tępił go tak bezwzględnie. Cóż, gryfon...

Latem 1993 roku ucieka z więzienia Syriusz Black, a mnie ogarnia zimna furia. Wracają szkolne wspomnienia... I to co zrobił Lily... Chcę go dorwać i wydać demetorom... Black po ucieczce z Azkabanu kieruje się w stronę Hogwartu, najwyraźniej planując wykończyć syna swego najlepszego kumpla... A to była taka wielka przyjaźń, myślę ironicznie.

Rozpoczyna się trzeci rok nauki syna Lily w Hogwarcie. Black podejmuje próby dostania się do szkoły, aby zabić Pottera. Gryfon zachowuje się jakby było mu wszystko wolno i ochrona gówniarza z poczuciem bezkarności, który lekceważy regulamin szkolny, okazuje się być naprawdę dużym wyzwaniem. Gdyby był w Syltherinie, ułatwiłbym sobie sprawę wywalając go ze szkoły i umieszczając w bezpiecznym domu Petunii, niestety gówniarz jest w Gryffindorze. I jeszcze ten wilkołak Lupin, zatrudniony jako nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. Ostrzegałem Dumbledore, że może pomagać swojemu staremu kumplowi Blackowi przedostawać się do Zamku, ale dyrektor nie chciał mnie słuchać. Pod koniec roku szkolnego, we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, znajduję Pottera i jego przyjaciół razem z Lupinem i Blackiem. Podsłuchuję ukryty pod peleryną niewidką i dowiaduję się, że huncwoci byli nielegalnymi animagami... Cała trójka. Wreszcie zrozumiałem, dlaczego tak łatwo i bezkarnie wymykali się w księżycowe noce z zamku...Uczniowie byli chyba pod Imperio, bo ogłuszyli mnie, gdy chciałem unieszkodliwić Blacka. Ostatecznie, udało mi się pochwycić Blacka, ale dyrektor omamiony jego bajeczką o jakoby zmartwychwstaniu Pettigrew, uwolnił go pod nosem Ministra Magii, prawdopodobnie rękoma Pottera. Bardzo się tym zdenerwowałem i przy Ministrze straciłem panowanie nad sobą. Późno w nocy, gdy delegacja ministerstwa opuściła już Hogwart, dyrektor poprosił mnie do gabinetu i nie była to dla mnie przyjemna rozmowa.

\- Severusie, po pierwsze nie życzę sobie, żebyś podważał moje decyzje, żeby mi to było ostatni raz. I nie życzę sobie, żebyś się tak bezczelnie zachowywał i tracił panowanie nad sobą przy Ministrze.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Dobrze, że choć przepraszasz. A teraz słuchaj. Strażnikiem tajemnicy Potterów był Pettigrew.

Oburzony wstaję i chcę zaprotestować, ale Dumbledore rzuca zimno: - Siadaj i słuchaj,- więc siadam i już się nie odzywam.

-Pettigrew jest animagiem, szczurem, - kontynuuje dyrektor. -Kiedy Syriusz go dopadł po śmierci Potterów, Peter rzucił klątwę za siebie zabijając mugoli, odciął sobie palec i transmutował się w szczura. Strażnikiem tajemnicy Potterów miał zostać Black i tak wszystkim powiedzieli. Syriusz w ostatniej chwili zamienił się z Peterem sądząc, że tak będzie bezpieczniej, że Petera nikt nie będzie podejrzewał. Voldemort od kiedy powiązał przepowiednię z Harrym, to starał się pozyskać szpiega w najbliższym otoczeniu Potterów, to wiesz. Tym szpiegiem okazał się Pettigrew, nie Black, czy Lupin jak podejrzewali Potterowie. Teraz rozumiesz?

Kiwam wolno głową i jeszcze raz przepraszam dyrektora za moje zachowanie. Wiem, że jeżeli Dumbledore tak mówi, to tak jest, bo zweryfikował te wiadomości w umyśle Blacka i wiem, że się nie myli.

\- Severusie- głos Dumbledore jest twardy- jeżeli chcesz, aby syn Lily przeżył, to musisz okazać mi większe zaufanie i posłuszeństwo. Nie zawsze w odpowiednim czasie będę mógł ci wszystko wyjaśnić.

-Dobrze, przeprosiłem przecież, - mówię, na co Dumbledore wzdycha.

\- Idź już Severusie, jest bardzo późno.

Żegnam się i wychodzę. Co to za różnica, Black czy Pettigrew? Ten idiota Potter, miał bezwzględne zaufanie i do jednego i do drugiego. Czemu Lupin nie został strażnikiem ich tajemnicy? Przecież jego nie było czym szantażować, o jego wilkołactwie wiedzieli wtedy wszyscy. Czy ci durnie, Potter z Blackiem nie widzieli, jak Pettigrew podniecał się cierpieniem innych? Nie, myślę gorzko, byli zbyt zapatrzeni w siebie, aby to zauważyć. Ale gdyby trochę pomyśleli, pomijając już skłonność Petera do sadyzmu, przecież jak pamiętam, ten Pettigrew miał matkę z którą musiał być mocno związany, więc jego było łatwo szantażować... No, ale gryfoni nie myślą... Że też Lily musiała wyjść za takiego kretyna! Takiego nieudacznika życiowego! Gdyby za niego nie wyszła, żyłaby, zimna wściekłość na Pottera nie opuszcza mnie, choć jakiś głosik w mojej głowie powtarza: Żyłaby, gdyby nie ty, śmierciożerco.


	42. Rozdział Lord Voldemort i Severus Snape

Lord Voldmort i Severus Snape

Na podstawie zapisków Albusa Dumbledore z 1995r.

Druga połowa lat 70-tych minęła mi na organizowaniu walki z Tomem Riddle, znanym powszechnie jako Lord Voldemort, wyjątkowo okrutnym czarnoksiężnikiem dążącym do uzyskania władzy nad światem.

Toma poznałem na początku lat czterdziestych, jeszcze przed pojedynkiem z Grindewaldem... Ciekawe to były czasy. Tom Riddle wychowywał się w mugolskim sierocińcu, a ja na polecenie ówczesnego dyrektora Hogwartu, Dipperta, odwiedziłem go jako szkolny nauczyciel i powiedziałem mu kim jest, ujawniając magiczny świat i pokazując możliwości kształcenia. Zadziwił mnie ten chłopak, a zwłaszcza jego zupełny brak potrzeby przyjaźni czy chociażby koleżeństwa, jego bezwzględna chęć dominacji nad innymi i siła jego magii, z której Tom zdawał sobie sprawę i nad którą nauczył się panować... To jest wyjątkowa umiejętność u dziecka. Nie wiedziałem wtedy, że stoję przed najstraszliwszym czarnoksiężnikiem XX wieku, ale nigdy nie zaufałem temu chłopakowi, a zdołał omamić większość nauczycieli w Hogwarcie. Tom był zawsze bardzo tajemniczy i jego losy po opuszczeniu szkoły są nie do prześledzenia, bo był bezwzględny i ludzie boją się jego zemsty, bo szantażował i zabijał wzbudzając powszechny strach.

W drugiej połowie lat 70-tych Voldemort rozpoczął starania o przejęcie władzy w Brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii. Czarnoksiężnik nie działał bezpośrednio, tylko poprzez swoich sługusów zwanych śmierciożercami. Ludzie bardzo się ich lękali i nie wiedzieli już, kto kim jest. To właśnie w tym okresie przestano wymawiać imię: Voldemort i zaczęto mówić i pisać o nim jako o Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać. Ministerstwo było bezsilne wobec działań śmierciożerców i infiltrowane przez ludzi Toma przestało zapewniać bezpieczeństwo obywatelom. Z tego powodu, w 1978 roku powołałem nieformalną organizację którą nazwałem Zakonem Feniksa. Do organizacji zaczęli wstępować ludzie zdeterminowani do walki z Voldemortem. Mieliśmy wsparcie części aurorów, naszych naturalnych sprzymierzeńców. Wielokrotnie Ministerstwo, a także my, Zakon Feniksa, usiłowaliśmy przeniknąć do organizacji Voldemorta, ale nigdy nam się to nie udało, bo nasi szpiedzy już w pierwszym okresie działalności byli demaskowani i zabijani w okrutny sposób. Wobec braku skuteczności poniechaliśmy dalszych prób, mimo że brak szpiega w szeregach Voldemorta stawiał nas na przegranej pozycji. Więc kiedy Severus Snape skontaktował się ze mną i poprosił o pomoc, potraktowałem to jak szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu, jak nieoczekiwany, wyjątkowy dar... Bowiem Severus Snape JEST śmierciożercą... Jest czarnoksiężnikiem nie mającym żadnych skrupułów i żadnych problemów z przeklęciem czy z zabiciem człowieka. Severus, tak jak Voldemort, jest mieszańcem, ojciec mugol, matka czarownica czystej krwi. W umyśle Severusa zobaczyłem, że rodzice za bardzo się nim nie interesowali. Severus, czarodziej o potężnej magicznej mocy, był odrzucony tak przez mugoli którzy się go bali, jak przez rodzinę matki, która nim pogardzała ze względu na ojca. Jako dziecko Severus był złodziejaszkiem i nauczył się wykorzystywać swoją magię do atakowania mugoli... Podobnie jak w dzieciństwie Voldemort. Ze szkoły pamiętam Severusa jako bardzo zdolnego ucznia, genialnego warzyciela, ale równocześnie jako chłopaka wycofanego, zamkniętego w sobie, bez przyjaciół, wymuszającego szacunek dla siebie czarną magią. Snape był zupełnym przeciwieństwem rówieśników z Gryffindoru, lubianych przez wszystkich szczerych i wesołych rozrabiaków zwanych huncwotami, nic dziwnego, że popadł w konflikt z nimi. A tu nagle okazało się, że w mugolskim miasteczku w którym Snape dorastał, dorastała także Lily Evans, mugolaczka, późniejsza żona Pottera, gryfonka. Severus i Lily od dziecka przyjaźnili się, a Severus całe życie kochał Lily... Po obejrzeniu wspomnień Severusa zrozumiałem, czemu Lily w przeciwieństwie do koleżanki z Gryffindoru i także mugolaczki Mary Macdonald była zawsze taka śmiała i pewna siebie. Severus chronił ją, więc Lily nigdy nie była prześladowana czy zastraszana, jak jej koleżanka z dormitorium. Śmierciożerca zwrócił się do mnie o pomoc gdy Lily przez jego głupotę i brak empatii znalazła się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, a zagrażał jej Voldemort. W pierwszym momencie gardziłem Severusem, mimo że zdecydowałem się wykorzystać go jako szpiega, ale poznając jego wspomnienia zacząłem mu współczuć. Snape w wieku 15 lat rozpoczął szkolenie prowadzone przez śmierciożerców. Był naciskany przez kolegów, żeby wziąć udział w tym szkoleniu, nikt mu tego nie odradził. Jako dziecko był uczony zabijać i torturować, sam torturowany i bezwzględnie zmuszany do posłuszeństwa wyzbył się wszelkich ludzkich odruchów, gotów bez wahania spełnić każdy rozkaz Vodemorta. Program tych "szkoleń", w których Snape kilkakrotnie uczestniczył, był bardzo przemyślnie skonstruowany, tak aby w tych dzieciach zniszczyć wszelkie skrupuły i wyrzuty sumienia. Więc gdy w wieku 18 lat Severus został śmierciożercą, był już okrutnym czarnoksiężnikiem, niewiele ustępującym swemu Panu... Jednak miłość do Lily tkwiła w tym nastoletnim śmierciożercy cały czas, ale Voldemort nie rozpoznał miłości i zdolność Severusa do poświęcenia siebie dla Lily wziął za pożądanie... Voldemort nie zorientował się jak silna i wszechwładna jest miłość Snape ani wtedy, kiedy Severus chroniąc Lily zaatakował innego śmierciożercę świadomie narażając się na ciężka karę, ani wtedy, gdy poprosił go o oszczędzenie dziewczyny. Snape nie uzyskawszy od Voldemorta zadowalającej obietnicy ochrony Lily zwrócił się z tą prośbą do mnie. W zamian zgodził się być szpiegiem Zakonu... I jest mało prawdopodobne, że kiedykolwiek zostanie wykryty, bo Tom Riddle nigdy nie pojmie motywów jego zdrady.

To jest niesamowite i zadziwiające, jak silne może być to uczucie: Miłość, bo mam świadomość, że Snape jest lojalny wobec mnie wbrew sobie, że jedynym powodem jego lojalności jest miłość do Lily i wszelkie późniejsze implikacje tej miłości. Jednym słowem, mam świadomość, że gdyby Lily nigdy nie istniała, to Severus byłby teraz jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych czarnoksiężników.

W czerwcu 1981 roku, przyjąłem wymuszoną przez Voldemorta rezygnację Slughorna z posady mistrza eliksirów i zatrudniłem na tym stanowisku Snape. Początkowo nie byłem do końca przekonany o słuszności tej decyzji, ponieważ Severus ma nieprawidłową osobowość i zaburzenia emocjonalne, będące skutkiem "wychowywania" przez ulicę, śmierciożerców i Voldemorta, i stanowiące poważną przeszkodę w wykonywaniu zawodu nauczyciela. Severus, przez to co przeszedł, wyraźnie odbiega zachowaniem i sposobem traktowania uczniów od innych nauczycieli, choć co do jego fachowości nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń. Mego nowego nauczyciela eliksirów potraktowałem jako wyzwanie. Severus jest pod moją stałą, baczną obserwacją i kontrolą. Wiele z nim rozmawiam, starając się dobrze go poznać. Wierzę, że odpowiednio postępując względem niego jestem w stanie zmienić jego osobowość i nastawienie do świata, choć teraz, gdy piszę te słowa, po kilkunastu latach pracy z Severusem, moja nadzieja jest coraz słabsza.

Po śmierci Lily, bo jednak Potterowie nie zaufali mi i nie zdołałem ich ocalić, załamany, obwiniający się o śmierć dziewczyny śmierciożerca okazał silną skruchę i zobowiązał się chronić jej syna. Voldemort przy próbie zabicia syna Potterów stracił moc i odszedł. Wściekli czarodzieje rozpoczęli polowanie na śmierciożerców. Zdecydowałem się chronić Severusa w Hogwarcie. Severus okrutnie cierpiał z powodu śmierci ukochanej, do której nieświadomie sam się przyczynił i kilkakrotnie był bliski popełnienia samobójstwa. Czuwałem wtedy przy nim okazując mu ciepło i miłość, moją magią zsyłałem na niego spokój.

Z rozmów z Severusem zorientowałem się, że Voldemort potrzebuje śmierciożerców do przejęcia władzy i do kontrolowania społeczeństwa w tym nowym, przyszłym świecie. Śmierciożercy nie są mu potrzebni dla jakiś szczególnych umiejętności, chociaż różne talenty przejawiane przez nich są cenione i Voldemort potrafi je odpowiednio wykorzystać. Voledemort może mieć na swoich usługach prawie każdego czarodzieja szantażując, zastraszając i torturując, dlatego jest tak niebezpieczny. Severus, z brutalną szczerością pokazał mi co robił i czego był świadkiem jako śmierciożerca: Tortury, morderstwa, gwałty, szantaże, wymuszenia.

Jeżeli Voldemort kiedykolwiek przejmie władzę, a z rozmów z moim szpiegiem zorientowałem się, że to jest jego celem, wtedy śmierciożercy będą ponad prawem, będzie im wolno wszystko to, co będzie zabronione innym, obejmą najwyższe stanowiska w państwie, będą bogaci i będą rządzić. W tak korzystnym dla siebie świecie Snape, a właściwie jego lojalność, może powrócić do Voldemorta. Dlatego tak ważna jest stała, mądra praca z Severusem. Mój szpieg gdy rozpoczynał pracę w Hogwarcie był bardzo młodym człowiekiem i wierzyłem, że przy systematycznej, wieloletniej pracy uzyskam zamierzony efekt wychowawczy. Choć oczywiście zdawałem sobie sprawę, że przekonanie drugiego człowieka aby świadomie działał wbrew swojemu interesowi, dla dobra innych, będzie bardzo trudne. Teraz, po kilkunastu latach nie wiem czy w ogóle jest to możliwe, co stanowi przedmiot mojej wielkiej troski. W miarę upływu lat, spędzając wiele czasu z Severusem, obserwując i nadzorując go, dużo z nim rozmawiając i starając się go poznać, bardzo polubiłem tego chłopaka. Zacząłem myśleć o nim jak o moim dziecku, którego nigdy nie miałem. Bardzo chciałbym, żeby Severus w pełni zrozumiał zło które wyrządził i oczyścił swoją duszę, żeby stał się wartościowym człowiekiem, żeby kiedyś jeszcze odnalazł w życiu szczęście.

Powrót Voldemorta, którego tak bardzo się obawiałem, nastąpił 14 lat po jego upadku, w czerwcu 1995 roku. Śmierciożercy ujawnili się kilka miesięcy wcześniej, wszczynając zamieszki na mistrzostwach świata w quidditu. Zamieszki, jak poinformował mnie Severus, zorganizował Luciusz Malfoy. Zaniepokojony aktywnością śmierciożerców, a także w związku z zaplanowanym w Hogwarcie Turniejem Trójmagicznym, magiczną rywalizacją przedstawicieli trzech Europejskich czarodziejskich szkół, zatrudniłem na stanowisku nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią emerytowanego aurora, Alastora Moodego. Auror poza sugestią, że ktoś chce zlikwidować Harrego Pottera poprzez zmuszenie go do udziału w turnieju, nie pomógł mi w niczym, a wręcz przeszkadzał... Wszedł w konflikt z Severusem i z dyrektorem Dumstrangu, byłym śmierciożercą, Igorem Karkarowem. Severus, czując się winnym, bo dobrze wie, że nie w pełni zasłużenie uniknął Azkabanu, wycofał się z konfrontacji z aurorem. Nie broniłem Snape, nie mieszałem się w konflikt Alastora z Severusem i okazało się to być bardzo złą decyzją... Bo to nie był Alastor Moody, tylko będący pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego zbiegły z Azkabanu śmierciożerca, Barty Crouch, który ostatecznie porwał Harrego Pottera i nikt mu w tym nie przeszkodził. Sądzę, że gdybym zdecydowanie poparł Severusa w jego konflikcie z Moodym, to Snape nie dał by się zastraszyć i zaniepokojony zachowaniem rzekomego aurora szpiegowałby go, uniemożliwiając porwanie Harrego. A nie poparłem go, bo zwątpiłem w niego... Nie mogłem wykluczyć, że to Severus jest szpiegiem Voldemorta w Hogwarcie... Poważny błąd, w wyniku którego Voldemort powrócił.

W trakcie roku szkolnego powracał Mroczny Znak na przedramionach śmierciożerców, ostatecznie uaktywniając się w trakcie ostatniego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego, kiedy to Harry Potter został porwany... Ledwo Harremu udało się wrócić, ale nim wrócił, to został wykorzystany do czarno magicznego rytuału, w którym Voldemort odzyskał ciało. Odrodzony Tom Riddle wezwał śmierciożerców, a ja musiałem poprosić Severusa, ażeby odpowiedział na wezwanie swego Pana.


	43. Rozdział Powrót Czarnego Pana

Powrót Czarnego Pana

Po kilkunastu latach spokoju moje przedramię znowu płonie. Już zapomniałem, jak silny jest ból wezwania. Przyciskam przedramię do boku i krzywię się, siłą woli powstrzymując krzyk. Igor patrzy na mnie rozszerzonymi przez strach i ból oczyma.

\- Uciekaj- szepczę, -uciekaj, ja muszę zostać.

Odnajduję Albusa i wpatrując się w jego oczy niewerbalnie przekazuję informację: -Mój znak płonie.-

Harry Potter i Cedrik Diggory gdzieś zniknęli razem z pucharem Turnieju, i ich bezładne poszukiwania nie dają rezultatu. Pewno puchar był świstoklikiem, kto go dotykał jako ostatni? Alastor Moody? Ten fanatyczny auror? Nie, to niemożliwe, co ci chodzi po głowie Snape? Ale zaczynam obserwować Moodego.

Po kilkunastu minutach bezładnych poszukiwań na trawniku materializuje się Harry z martwym Cedrikiem. Potter jest w szoku i Dumbledore stara się go uspokoić... Kiedy zmuszony jest zostawić Pottera aby porozmawiać z ojcem Cedrika, Harrego zabiera przez nikogo nie powstrzymywany Moody. Zaniepokojony, przyciskam skrzydlaty medalion wzywając Dumbledore i razem idziemy za Szalonookim do Zamku. Po chwili dołącza do nas Minerwa.

Przeczucie mnie nie myliło, Alastorem Moody,m okazał się będący pod eliksirem wielosokowym znany mi śmierciożerca, Barty Crouch junior. Minister Magii zgotował mu straszny los... Pocałunek dementora, na miejscu, w Zamku, bez sądu. Cóż, taki jest los zbiegłych z Azkabanu śmierciożerców skazanych na dożywocie. Czuję w sercu wdzięczność dla Albusa, że uchronił mnie przed tym strasznym więzieniem.

Gdy syn Lily bezpieczny pod opieką madame Pomfrey dochodził do siebie, ja na polecenie Albusa odpowiedziałem na wezwanie. Aportowałem się w ładnym, mugolskim, znanym mi z dawniejszych wezwań dworze i padłem przed moim Panem na twarz, prosząc o wybaczenie. Ale wybaczenie nie było ani proste ani łatwe... W pewnym momencie nie byłem pewny, czy przeżyję tę noc... Pomogła moja silna nienawiść do starego Pottera, niechęć do jego syna i jak zawsze u mojego Pana, przydatność. A zaczęło się tak niewinnie...

\- Zdecydowałeś się wreszcie przybyć, mój sługo?- Słyszę prawie łagodny głos Czarnego Pana.

\- P..p..panie mój,- jęczę, leżąc twarzą w dół i nie śmiejąc podnieść głowy.

\- Po dwóch godzinach, co za zadziwiająca punktualność.

\- Panie, wybacz, pozwól mi wytłumaczyć...

\- Wybaczyć? Co mam ci wybaczyć, Severusie? Prawie dwugodzinne spóźnienie? Zdradę?

\- Nie Panie, nie zdradziłem, pozwól...

Czarny Pan brutalnie szarpie mnie za włosy i odginając głowę ku tyłowi, patrzy prosto w oczy boleśnie penetrując mój umysł. Widzi to, co przez ostatnie miesiące przygotowałem na powitanie mego Pana oraz ostanie wspomnienia: mój strach, migawki informacji o Dumbledore, ostanie wydarzenia, mój powrót do Czarnego Pana na polecenie Dumbledore... Moją niechęć do kolegów nauczycieli i życia jakie zmuszony byłem prowadzić (uczucia, które mi towarzyszyły w pierwszych latach pracy w Hogwarcie pokazane jako obecne), moje powojenne przyjaźnie z pozostałymi na wolności śmierciożercami, tęsknotę za życiem jakie prowadziłem będąc śmierciożercą (także wspomnienie z przed lat pokazane jako aktualne)... I zapewnienie o wierności.

\- Barty Crouch nie żyje?- słyszę głos Czarnego Pana.

\- Tak Panie mój, pocałował go dementor na polecenie Knota, Ministra Magii.

\- Ciekawe informacje przynosisz mi, sługo. Możesz być przydatny... Ukarzę cię ale przeżyjesz, jeżeli przekonasz mnie o swojej wierności.

I zaczęło się. Już zapomniałem jak bardzo boli Crucio... Jak bardzo boli Crucio w wykonaniu Czarnego Pana. Wiję się z bólu zdzierając krzykiem gardło. Tortura jest przeplatana brutalnymi, bardzo bolesnymi wtargnięciami legilimenty do mego umysłu. W tych krótkich chwilach skupiam się, aby przekazać jak najwięcej informacji o Dumbledore, myśli, uczuć i czynów świadczących o mojej wierności... Nawet najgorszy ból nie przeszkadza mi w oklumowaniu umysłu. Pancerz oklumencji chroniący te myśli, uczucia, sytuacje których mój Pan nie może być świadom, pozostaje jak zawsze niewyczuwalny dla legilimenty. Po kilku godzinach tortur jestem pewien, że nie przeżyję tej nocy... Moje ciało nie ma już dwudziestu lat. Czarny Pan śmieje się widząc te obawy, gdy po raz kolejny penetruje mój umysł.

-Jeszcze trochę poboli, wytrzymasz Severusie.

-Ach, nie mam wyboru, Panie mój- ledwo chrypię.

Czarny Pan wykrzywia usta w czymś na kształt uśmiechu.

\- Masz poczucie humoru, Severusie. Lubię cię, ze wszystkich moich sług i cieszę się, że nie okazałeś się zdrajcą.

Mówiąc te słowa Czarny Pan zanurza rękę w moich włosach i szarpiąc brutalnie przekręca głowę, zmuszając mnie do położenia się na plecy. Pan trzyma mnie mocno za kudły unieruchamiając głowę i kieruje różdżkę w pierś.

-Crucio. Na wezwanie masz zawsze odpowiadać natychmiast... Jak odpowiadamy na wezwanie swojego Pana, Severusie?

\- Natychmiast aportujemy się - ledwo słyszalnie chrypię przez zdarte gardło.

-Dobrze, Severusie. Crucio.

Druga pierś, ból jest nie do wytrzymania, wyję, nie jestem już człowiekiem, jestem bolącym ciałem i poza bólem nie ma nic.

-Panie, błagam, litości, litości, już nie, Panie, błagam, błagam,- czuję łzy spływające mi po twarzy.

-Dwugodzinne spóźnienie jest niedopuszczalne. Jak odpowiadamy na wezwanie swojego Pana, Severusie? - Czarny Pan po raz kolejny zadaje to samo pytanie.

\- Aportując się natychmiast - wrzeszczę, mając nadzieję, że jak dobrze odpowiem, to przestanie boleć. Jednak nie przestaje.

-Świetne, Severusie, Crucio.

Niemożliwy do wytrzymania ból brzucha... Wreszcie koniec... Do sali wchodzi śmierciożerca i na polecenie Pana ściąga maskę.

\- Odprowadź go, Luciuszu... I dopilnuj, żeby przeżył, jest mi potrzebny.

\- Tak Panie.

Luciusz pomaga mi dźwignąć się na kolana. Ocieram rękawem łzy i pochylając się całuję kraj szaty Pana dziękując za łaskę darowanego życia. Malfoy stawia mnie na nogi i mocno przytrzymuje. Kłaniamy się Czarnemu Panu i wychodzimy. Po opuszczeniu komnaty proszę Malfoya, aby teleportował mnie do Hogwartu. Gdy lądujemy przed bramą szkoły, to przyciskam niewidoczny dla Luciusza, tkwiący pod szatą medalion Zakonu i tracę przytomność.

xxx

Budzi mnie ból... Leżę w jakimś nieznanym łożu i zwijam się bólu. Jestem półprzytomny. Najbardziej boli mnie brzuch, plecy, piersi, bardzo bolesne są ruchy barkami. Unoszę głowę chcąc zorientować się, gdzie jestem. Widząc zbliżającą się ku mnie rękę z różdżką przerażony wrzeszczę -NIE!- I odpychając intruza sprawiam sobie ostry, straszliwy ból piersi.

-Severusie, już wszystko dobrze, chcę ci pomóc- słyszę przerażony głos Dumbledore.

Odwracam twarz w kierunku głosu, Albus patrzy mi prosto w oczy. Czuję jego przyjazną obecność w mojej głowie, słyszę wyraźną sugestię: Jesteś bezpieczny, już nic cię nie boli... Uspokajam się, a ból ustępuje. Czuję, jak ciepłe ręce delikatnie układają mnie na plecy, słyszę śpiewną inkantację. Jest mi dobrze i ciepło... Zasypiam.

Budzę się w jasnej, słonecznej komnacie, w miękkiej, ciepłej pościeli. Za oknem słychać gwar uczniowskich głosów, jest piękna pogoda, pewno cała szkoła wyległa na błonie... Nade mną pochyla się Albus.

\- Gdzie jestem?

\- Bezpieczny w Hogwarcie.

Zamykam oczy i wraca pamięć tego, co się stało... Brzuch przestał boleć, ale wciąż czuję uciążliwy ból pleców i ostry ból piersi... Ciężko mi leżeć na plecach, ale każde poruszenie barkami jest torturą.

\- Luciusz lewitował cię na noszach, gdy was znalazłem na błoniach- słyszę głos Albusa, -lekko zmodyfikowałem mu pamięć, jest przekonany, że lewitował cię do skrzydła szpitalnego. Transportowałem cię pod zaklęciem zwodzącym, nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby ktoś cię zobaczył. Jesteś w mojej sypialni. Jak się czujesz?

-Boli.- Nie widzisz tego? Myślę wściekły czując, że moja twarz jest wykrzywiona przez ból.

-Gdzie?- Nie odpuszcza Albus.

-Plecy. I najbardziej piersi. Każdy ruch ramion sprawia mi okropny ból- żalę się. Unoszę głowę, ale Albus przytrzymuje mnie.

-Severusie leż. Nie możesz jeszcze wstawać. Uleczę najpierw twoje plecy, potem zajmę się piersiami. Podałem ci maksymalną dawkę eliksiru przeciwbólowego, mam tu twój eliksir opracowany przeciwko skutkom klątwy Crucio. Ile mogę go podać?

-Pokaż- cicho chrypię. Albus pokazuje niewielką buteleczkę wypełnioną eliksirem.

-Wszystko.

Opiekun delikatnie unosi moją głowę. Przełykam eliksir.

\- Jakie klątwy stosowano na tobie?

\- Crucio.

\- Tylko?

\- Tak.

\- Jesteś tego pewny?

\- Tak. Chyba Tak. Z Czarnym Panem nigdy nie można być niczego pewnym.

\- Torturował cię tylko Voldemort?

\- Tak.

\- Położę cię teraz na brzuchu i zajmę się twoimi plecami, nie bój się, nie urażę ci piersi, będziesz opierał się na moim ramieniu- słyszę łagodny, z wyczuwalną nutką lęku, głos Dumbledore. Kiwam potakująco głową, mówienie jest dla mnie dużym wysiłkiem, gardło mam obolałe i zdarte od krzyku.

Albus wsuwa pode mnie ramię i delikatnie lewitując układa na brzuchu. Czuję pod sobą miękki, dopasowujący się do ciała materac. Albus używając różdżki do połowy przykrywa mnie kołdrą i usuwa ze mnie ubranie, po czym śpiewną inkantacją zaczyna odczyniać uroki. Zamykam oczy, jest mi ciepło i dobrze a ból powoli odchodzi... Zasypiam. Budzi mnie cichy głos Albusa, czuję jego rękę dotykającą mojej głowy.

\- Severusie, muszę położyć cię na plecy.

-Dobrze,- mruczę zaspany.

Albus lewituje mnie... Słyszę śpiewnie odczyniane uroki i znowu zasypiam.

Budzę się późnym popołudniem. Słońce zdążyło już przewędrować większą część nieboskłonu. Albus czuwa nade mną.

\- Jak się czujesz?- Słyszę jego głos.

-Piersi. Bolą.-krzywię się i unoszę głowę.

-Leż spokojnie, dziecko- Albus delikatnie mnie przytrzymuje, słyszę jego ciepły, współczujący głos. Krzywię z bólu twarz.

-To dlatego, że tak późno się zjawiłem. Nie można tak późno... Jak Mroczny Znak zapłonie trzeba aportować się natychmiast,- chrypię.

-Severusie, o czym ty mówisz?

-To kara za spóźnienie,- jęczę z bólu. Patrzę Albusowi w oczy.- Co on mi zrobił?

W oczach Dumbledora widzę zimną wściekłość.

\- Wypalił ci skórę klątwą.

Unoszę głowę, Albus ostrożne mnie podpiera, skóra na moich piersiach jest zwęglona. Z jękiem opadam na poduszki.

\- Nałożę maść gojącą i przeciwbólową- słyszę głos Dumbledora, -i zabezpieczę rany czarem ochronnym.

Kiwam potakująco głową. Nic nie mówię, sam dałem sobie wypalić Mroczny Znak. Czarny Pan powrócił, i moja służba znów się rozpoczęła. Zamykam oczy, opatrunek sprawia mi ulgę. Albus przytula mnie, dotyka moich włosów. Chowam twarz w szatach mego mentora i powoli uspokajam się.

-Severusie, nie musisz odpowiadać na moje pytanie, ale czy nadal uważasz, że kary cielesne powinny być stosowane jako metoda wychowawcza?

-Tak- niechętnie odpowiadam, mimo że Albus dał mi wybór. Nie pierwszy raz poruszamy tą kwestię, chociaż uważam za nie fair rozmowę na ten temat gdy jestem zbity i cierpiący. -Minutowe Crucio w żaden sposób mnie nie uszkodziło... Ani nikogo.- dodaję po chwili. -Kary cielesne nauczyły mnie karności i dyscypliny.

Albus słysząc moją odpowiedź wzdycha.

-Na to pytanie naprawdę nie musisz mi odpowiadać, Severusie. Chcę jedynie, abyś szczerze odpowiedział samemu sobie.

Patrzę zdziwiony na Albusa, co takiego wymyślił, aby mnie przekonać.

-Severusie,- kontynuuje mój nauczyciel, -co oprócz bólu czułeś, gdy Czarny Pan cię karał? Co czujesz teraz oprócz bólu?

Zauważam, że Albus powiedział "Czarny Pan", pewno żebym się skupił na odpowiedzi, bo nazywanie mojego Pana po imieniu zawsze wytrąca mnie z równowagi, powoduje złość. Co czułem oprócz bólu? Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, co czułem oprócz bólu gdy byłem karany. Upokorzenie? Oprócz Czarnego Pana nikt nie był świadkiem mego cierpienia, więc chyba nie, chyba nie o to chodzi. Upokorzenie to czułem, gdy Potter wraz kumplami mnie dopadali, gdy inni widzieli moje poniżenie. My śmierciożercy jesteśmy karani we własnym gronie, więc nawet obecność innych śmierciożerców przy wymierzaniu kary nie upokarza nas ani nie poniża.

-Strach, silny lęk, - mówię powoli, -przed tym co mnie czeka, przed tym co ze mną zrobi, przed bólem który będzie trwał jeszcze długo po zakończeniu kary.

Co czuję potem, gdy ból już mija, gdy jestem bezpieczny. Bezpieczny? Nigdy nie jesteś bezpieczny, nigdy nie wiesz kiedy i za co oberwiesz. Zastanawiam się a Albus mnie nie popędza, jedną ręką nadal mnie przytula a drugą głaska moje włosy, moja twarz jest częściowo ukryta w jego szatach więc mówienie o tym co mnie spotkało nie powoduje takiego dyskomfortu, jak gdybym patrzył w twarz rozmówcy.

-Lęk, że to się może powtórzyć- zaczynam po długiej przerwie.

Kara powoduje większą dyscyplinę, aby uniknąć bólu muszę przestrzegać reguł, ale to nie jest uczucie, nie o to chodzi Albusowi. Zamyślam się. Lęk, lęk jest długotrwałym skutkiem kary. Przypominam sobie to, co się ze mną działo gdy po raz pierwszy zostałem ukarany przez Czarnego Pana.

-Lęk. Brak zaufania do innych ludzi, bo mogą naruszyć moje ciało, zadać cierpienie, lęk przed innymi ludźmi- do mojej świadomości docierają konsekwencje kary o których zawsze gdzieś tam wiedziałem, -lęk przed nawiązywaniem kontaktów innych niż kontakty formalne czy służbowe, brak sympatii do innych, trudności w nawiązywaniu przyjaźni, brak poczucia bezpieczeństwa, brak pewności siebie- wyliczam to, co dopiero teraz staje się dla mnie jasne i oczywiste. - Niewrażliwość na cierpienie innych, nienawiść i chęć zemsty.- Albus nie komentuje mojej wypowiedzi, co jeszcze pogłębia wrażenie, jakbym mówił sam do siebie.

-A jaki skutek miało karanie w trakcie tych "szkoleń"?- Ostanie słowo Albus wypowiada ze słyszalną pogardą i złością. -Oprócz karności i dyscypliny- dodaje cicho.

-Taki sam,- mówię po dłuższym zastanowieniu.

Wtulam się w Albusa i obaj milczymy. Albus nadal głaska moje włosy. Nie chcę aby odszedł, nie chcę teraz zostać sam. Albus w jakiś sposób to wyczuwa, całuje mnie w czubek głowy i nadal przytulając zaczyna się kołysać i melodyjnie śpiewać w jakimś dziwnym, nieznanym mi języku. Mimo, że nie rozumiem słów, melodia i intonacja powodują dreszcz emocji, jednocześnie zsyłając spokój, jakbym znalazł się w jakiejś strasznej bajce która wiem to na pewno, skończy się dobrze. Poddaję się melodii, wchodzę w ten dziwny świat który oferuje pieśń i spokojny zasypiam.

Następnego dnia Albus pozwala mi wstać z łóżka. Czuję się o wiele lepiej. Jemy razem śniadanie w dyrektorskim gabinecie, przy niewielkim stoliku. Nie wracamy już do wczorajszej rozmowy.

-Albusie, -pytam -nie jestem pewien czy dobrze pamiętam, ale jaki czar rzuciłeś na mnie?

Albus przypatruje mi się ze zdziwieniem.

-Wtedy, gdy obudziłem się po raz pierwszy, -precyzuję. -Mam wrażenie, że byłeś w mojej głowie sugerując, że jestem bezpieczny i nic mnie nie boli. I tak się stało, uspokoiłem się, a ból zniknął.

Dumbledore śmieje się. -To nie magia, to mugolska umiejętność. Chociaż, właściwie to też jest magia.

-Wytłumacz mi to.- Proszę zdziwiony.

-Hmmm... To co teraz powiem, jest niezgodne ze stanowiskiem władz. Otóż uważam, że podział na mugoli i czarodziejów jest sztuczny...

-Ale..

-Nie przerywaj mi, Severusie, to jest bardzo niekulturalne zachowanie, jeżeli chcesz poznać moje stanowisko w tej sprawie, nie powinieneś mi przerywać.

-Przepraszam.

-Tak więc, jak powiedziałem, taki podział jest sztuczny. Większość ludzi wykazuje mniejsze lub większe zdolności magiczne, dowody można znaleźć w historii ludzkości, można je zaleźć także współcześnie. Wielu ludzi, gdyby byli od dzieciństwa intensywnie magicznie szkoleni, zostałoby czarodziejami. Nie robimy tego, bo to nie jest opłacalne. Jedynie niewielki promil społeczeństwa ma tak silną magię, że sensownym jest rozwijać te zdolności. Niektórzy jak ja, ty czy Voldemort, mają niespotykanie silną moc magiczną, ale jesteśmy wyjątkami. Podobnie jak ludzie z całkowitym brakiem magii.

-Ja?- Zdziwiony, przerywam dalszy wywód Albusa.

-Tak, ty. Nauczyłeś się używać i kontrolować magię będąc dzieckiem. Jako dziecko potrafiłeś świadomie przenosić przedmioty jedynie siłą umysłu. Jako dziecko warzyłeś skomplikowane eliksiry. To są unikalne umiejętności Severusie, świadczące o wielkiej magicznej mocy.

-Ale co to ma wspólnego z sugestią w moim umyśle?- Pytam, zupełnie nieprzekonany o mojej wyjątkowości.

-Jesteś bardzo niecierpliwy, dziecko- Albus patrzy na mnie życzliwie i trochę kpiąco. -To, co zastosowałem na tobie, nazywa się hipnozą.

-Hipnoza?- Pierwszy raz słyszę o czymś takim. -Czy ma to coś wspólnego z Imperio?

-Moim zdaniem, bardzo dużo. Twój przyjaciel, Michael Mulciber, stosując Imperio nieświadomie wspomagał się hipnozą. Ma w tym kierunku bardzo duże predyspozycje, przychodzi mu to tak łatwo, jak tobie lewitacja lub warzenie... Dlatego tak wielu ludzi zniewolił tą klątwą.

\- Mike nie jest moim przyjacielem. Śmierciożercy nie maja przyjaciół,- dodaję smutno. Albus nie komentuje moich słów, więc po chwili pytam: -Dlaczego hipnoza nie jest nauczana w Hogwarcie? Czemu nigdy nie słyszałem o takim rodzaju magii czy zaklęciu?

-Nie ty jeden nie słyszałeś,- wzdycha Dumbledore, -hipnoza jest niepoprawna politycznie.- Unoszę w zdziwieniu brwi lecz nie przerywam, bo jestem bardzo ciekawy o co chodzi z tą hipnozą, a Albus kontynuuje: -Jak już mówiłem, moim zdaniem, szczątkowe zdolności magiczne są powszechne. Zdolność do hipnozy jest częsta wśród mugoli przypuszczam, że posiada ją jakieś 30% ludzi, ale oczywiście mogę się mylić. Niektórzy mugole rozwijają swoje zdolności hipnotyczne na kursach. Ministerstwo Magii uznało, że to jest mugolska umiejętność, dlatego hipnoza nie jest nauczana w Hogwarcie. A szkoda. Hipnoza polega na uśpieniu umysłu poddanego jej człowieka i zaszczepieniu w nim różnych myśli i odczuć. Jak wiesz, ból jest odczuciem które powstaje w głowie, w mózgu, więc wprowadzając do twojego umysłu sugestię, że nie czujesz bólu, sprawiłem że faktycznie przestałeś odczuwać ból. Człowieka zahipnotyzowanego, podobnie jak poddanego Imperio, można zmusić do wykonania różnych, niechcianych rzeczy. Jednak hipnoza jest o wiele słabsza niż Imperio, zwykle nie można zahipnotyzować człowieka wbrew jego woli, chociaż mugole o większej magicznej mocy potrafią hipnotyzować także wbrew czyjejś woli. Na szczęście, mugoli z wystarczającą to tego mocą magiczną jest niewielu.

-Czemu mugole chcą być hipnotyzowani?- Pytam zdziwiony.

-W celach leczniczych.- Odpowiada Dumbledore.

Po śniadaniu, już wyleczony, zastanawiając się na zawiłościami tego świata, wracam do lochów.


	44. Rozdział Zakon Feniksa

Zakon Feniksa

Po powrocie Czarnego Pana, Dumbledore wznowił działalność Zakonu Feniksa. Jako członek tej organizacji, jestem zmuszony brać udział w zebraniach. Black udostępnił swoją rodową siedzibę na kwaterę główną Zakonu. Dom będący siedzibą tak potężnego i bogatego czarodziejskiego rodu, pomimo że zaniedbany, bo przez wiele lat nieużywany, budzi mój podziw i zazdrość. Oczywiście, w żaden sposób nie okazuję tego Blackowi tylko dokuczam mu, że jego rola w Zakonie sprowadza się do funkcji sprzątaczki. O moim podziwie dla rodowej siedziby Blacków wie tylko Albus.

-Ja, za swojej młodości, nie bywałem w takich domach- opowiada Albus. -Mama była mugolaczką, a ojciec nie był za bogaty.

-Twoja mama była mugolaczką?- Pytam zdziwiony.

-Tak, a co jest w tym dziwnego, Severusie? Przecież powszechnie wiadomym jest, że najpotężniejsi czarodzieje rodzą się z mieszanych związków. Nie wiedziałeś o tym?

\- Wiedziałem- odpowiadam niechętnie.- I chyba jest w tym ziarno prawdy. Ojciec Czarnego Pana był mugolem, wiesz o tym. Czarny Pan zabił go.- mówię zgryźliwie, na co Albus przytakuje.

Po powrocie Czarnego Pana jeszcze bardziej zbliżyłem się do Albusa, dyrektor wspiera mnie, jest dla mnie mentorem i przyjacielem. Albus jest jedyną osobą potrafiącą skutecznie wpłynąć na moje zachowanie i decyzje.

Zakon Feniksa składa się z przypadkowo dobranych ludzi zdecydowanych walczyć z Czarnym Panem, głównie z "prawych" gryfonów, ale na szczęście nie tylko. W kontaktach z innymi członkami Zakonu, z powodu roli jaką odgrywam w tej wojnie, jestem zmuszony cały czas oklumować umysł. Moja twarz jest wtedy bez wyrazu, jak maska, oczy są zimne, puste i nie wyrażają żadnych uczuć co budzi niechęć i nie pozwala mi się z nikim zaprzyjaźnić. Członkowie Zakonu wiedzą, że jestem podwójnym szpiegiem i nie są pewni gdzie leży moja lojalność. Większość uważa, że moja lojalność jest rozdzielona, że ostatecznie przyłączę się do zwycięzcy. Brak zaufania innych członków Zakonu do mnie wzmaga też oficjalna data mego wstąpienia do Zakonu- wiosna 1981 roku. Minerwa McGonagall dobrze wie, że wtedy właśnie rozpoczęła się rekrutacja na stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów, a wymuszona przez Czarnego Pana rezygnacja Slughorna jest tajemnicą poliszynela. Wielu członków Zakonu uważa, że w jakiś sposób omamiłem i oszukałem Dumbledore, aby na polecenie Czarnego Pana dostać tą pracę. Ciekawe, jak miałbym omamić Dumbledore w kilka chwil, gdy mojemu Panu przez siedem lat nauki w Hogwarcie to się nie udało? No, ale gryfoni, na szczęście dla mnie, nie potrafią myśleć logicznie i słabo kojarzą fakty... Myślą emocjami, co nie pozwala im dostrzec prawdziwych związków przyczynowo -skutkowych. O tym, że jestem członkiem Zakonu od listopada 1980 roku poza Dumbledore nie wie nikt, i tak ma pozostać, bo los zdrajcy jest straszny i wolę znosić pogardę kolegów, niż przez wiele dni konać w straszliwych męczarniach błagając o własną śmierć.

Zaufanie okazuje mi jedynie kilku ślepo oddanych Dumbledore członków Zakonu, jak Molly i Arthur Wesleyowie czy Remus Lupin, ale ja nie zbliżam się do tych ludzi. Jestem śmierciożercą, brałem udział w zabójstwie braci Molly, bez barier oklumencji nie śmiałbym spojrzeć jej w oczy, a co do Lupina, to nie jestem w stanie przełamać żalu i niechęci które do niego żywię jeszcze z czasów szkolnych. Albus broni mnie i staje za mną murem, ale nie ma wpływu na odczucia innych. Tak zdecydowana postawa Dumbledore teraz budzi moja irytację... Gdyby tak jednoznacznie opowiedział się za mną rok wcześniej, to czując poparcie dyrektora rozgryzłbym Croucha,a . Jestem pewny, że dyrektor też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i czuje się trochę winny.

Lawirowanie w roli podwójnego szpiega jest dla mnie dużym wyzwaniem. Pełną wiedzę o tym co Czarny Pan robi naprawdę ma jedynie Dumbedore, tylko dyrektorowi przekazuję informacje w jaki sposób mój Pan odbudowuje swoja potęgę, o planie uwolnienia śmierciożerców z Azkabanu, o rozmowach z dementorami, o poselstwie do olbrzymów, o przekupywaniu urzędników i umieszczaniu śmierciożerców w Ministerstwie. Na zebraniach Zakonu przekazuję jedynie to, co Czarny Pan pozwala mi ujawnić. A pozwala ujawnić niewiele, jedynie swoje zainteresowanie pełną treścią przepowiedni.

Dumbledore próbuje poprzez zaufanych ludzi w Ministerstwie doprowadzić do odwołania dementorów z Azkabanu, ale taka decyzja jest bardzo niepopularna w czarodziejskim świecie, a Albus nie chce podjąć bardziej zdecydowanych działań bojąc się, że mógłby mnie zdemaskować.

Poinformowałem Dumbledore, że głównym celem Czarnego Pana jest zdobycie władzy poprzez przejęcie Ministerstwa Magii, przepowiednia jest sprawą uboczną. Czarny Pan przyjmuje nowych śmierciożeców, nie mam pełnej wiedzy kogo, podobnie jak kilkanaście lat temu nie wiedziałem, że Pettigrew czy Rookfoord są śmierciożercami. Mój Pan rękoma swoich sług przekupił pół Wizengamatu wraz z Ministrem Magii i doprowadził do zdyskredytowania Dumbledore w czarodziejskim świecie, do usunięcia go z Wizengamotu i ze szkoły i wydania na niego nakazu aresztowania, co zmusiło mego mentora do ukrywania się przez kilka miesięcy przed czarodziejskim wymiarem sprawiedliwości.


	45. Rozdział Lekcje oklumencji

Lekcje oklumencji

Potter ma dziwny związek z umysłem Czarnego Pana, a Dumbledore nie wie, lub nie chce mi wyjaśnić na czym ten związek polega. Potter może na odległość wnikać do umysłu Czarnego Pana. Nasz Pan szybko zorientował się, że Potter posiada taką umiejętność o czym poinformował nas, swoich śmierciożerców. Bardzo mnie to zaniepokoiło, bo to znaczy, że Czarny Pan także może wnikać do umysłu chłopaka penetrując jego myśli i kierując jego poczynaniami.

Dlatego Dumbledore polecił mi nauczyć syna Lily oklumencji, czyli świadomej ochrony umysłu przed penetracją z zewnątrz. Oboje, ja i Potter, zabraliśmy się do tego zadania z dużą niechęcią. Potter okazał się być niezdolny do opanowania oklumencji, w każdym razie nie w taki sposób, w jaki ja przyswoiłem sobie tą wiedzę, ale nie wydawał się tym specjalnie zmartwiony. Mam wrażenie, że po prostu nie chciał się nauczyć.

W trakcie lekcji oklumencji wielokrotnie wchodziłem do umysłu chłopaka przeglądając jego wspomnienia... I zmieniłem zdanie o nim. To, co ciotka i jej rodzina wyczyniali z nim, było straszne. Zrozumiałem, dlaczego jest niewychowany, ma braki w edukacji, dlaczego jest zaniedbany, mały i chudy... Był głodzony. Byłem wściekły po obejrzeniu wspomnień z dzieciństwa Harrego i przekazałem je Albusowi oraz innym członkom Zakonu. Dzieciństwo Pottera wcale nie było lepsze od mojego... Było nawet gorsze...Na Merlina, ukochany syn Lily… Gdyby wiedziała, co spotkało jej jedyne dziecko i to z ręki rodzonej siostry, którą zawsze tak broniła. Ale Harry nie został bandytą, tak jak ja. Już po pierwszej lekcji oklumencji zrozumiałem, że Albus miał rację, chłopak jest takim człowiekiem jak Lily, nie jak James, jego podobieństwo do ojca jest tylko powierzchowne. Niestety, nie mogę w żaden sposób okazać Harremu swojej przychylności ani zmienić postępowania względem niego. Byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne dla mnie, dlatego że mój Pan ma dostęp do umysłu chłopaka. Ale zacząłem bardziej "cisnąć" Pottera na eliksirach. Nieustanie obserwując, zmuszam go do większej pracy, pokazuję mu kiedy się dekoncentruje i gdzie popełnia błędy. Jestem dla niego surowszy niż dla innych, ale jakie ma to znaczenie? Dla syna Lily ważne jest, żeby jak najlepiej zdać sumy i zdobyć jakieś praktyczne umiejętności, moje oceny ostatecznie nie mają żadnego znaczenia, bo przecież dopuszczę chłopaka do sumów i zaliczę przedmiot.

Najstraszliwszym wspomnieniem które zobaczyłem w umyśle Harrego podczas tych lekcji, to była śmierć Lily. To było przerażające, jak Lily błagała tego potwora o życie dla swojego dziecka... Dumbledore znowu miał rację, Lily świadomie poświęciła swoje życie ratując chłopaka. Po obejrzeniu tego wspomnienia ledwo utrzymałem bariery oklumencji. Zakończyłem lekcję, zablokowałem komnatę i kominek, położyłem się do łóżka i przepłakałem całą noc... Zrozumiałem, jak ja niewiele różnię się od Czarnego Pana. Wreszcie dotarło do mnie, że jestem takim samym potworem jak on. Zabijałem, torturowałem niewinnych ludzi bez mrugnięcia okiem. Powróciła zimna nienawiść do siebie samego i do tego, który wypalił mi ten znak na przedramieniu, po raz pierwszy o tym jaszczurze zacząłem myśleć: Voldemort.

Nauka oklumencji ma to do siebie, że nie tylko nauczyciel wchodzi do umysłu ucznia, ale uczeń może wejść do umysłu nauczyciela i być świadom sytuacji wzbudzających największe emocje. W związku z tym, przed każdą lekcją umieszczam w myślodsiewni wspomnienia których nie chcę aby Potter zobaczył, a których nie ma sensu w oklumować. Są to wspomnienia o tym, jak huncwoci znęcali się nade mną. Jakież było moje zdziwienie i wściekłość, gdy pewnego razu zastałem chłopaka w myślodsiewni oglądającego właśnie to, czego nie chciałem żeby widział. Straciłem panowanie nad sobą, wyrzuciłem młodego Pottera z gabinetu i zaprzestałem nauczać go oklumencji. To, co stary Potter robił wtedy ze mną... Bez żadnego powodu tylko dlatego, że jestem, to że wtedy straciłem Lily tak bardzo mnie nadal boli ... Nie byłem świadom, że aż tak bardzo.

Młody Potter nie jest jak jego ojciec, zachował się tak, jak w takiej sytuacji postąpiłaby Lily, nie rozgłosił tego co widział i spowodował, że Black przeprosił mnie, co bardzo mnie zdziwiło i zaskoczyło. Jednak nie mogłem przełamać się i powrócić do nauczania Pottera oklumencji. Nawet Dumbledore nie wymusił tego na mnie.

-Albusie, nie jestem w stanie, nie mogę prowadzić tych lekcji, proszę, zrozum mnie - tłumaczyłem.- Chcesz zobaczyć to, co ten chłopak widział w myślodsiewni? Chcesz? Wiesz, jak ja się teraz czuję?

xxx

Rozmawiając z Blackiem i z Lupinem, po ich przeprosinach, przestałem się oklumować i pokazałem im swoje uczucia.

\- Przecież nic wam nie robiłem, czytałem książkę... Za co? Przed całą szkołą...- Nieskładnie wylewam z siebie żal i widzę, jak bardzo jest im głupio. Cóż, Black już nie jest rozpuszczonym paniczykiem, zmieniły go lata spędzone w Azkabanie, a Lupin już nie musi się obawiać utraty przyjaźni.

W trakcie rozmowy Lupin poprosił mnie, abym powrócił do nauczania Harrego oklumencji, ja jednak odmówiłem.

-Ani ja nie jestem w stanie uczyć Pottera oklumencji, ani Potter nie chce się uczyć ode mnie -mówię cicho. -Przy takim nastawieniu, dalsze lekcje nie przyniosą żadnego rezultatu. Skuteczna nauka oklumencji wymaga obopólnego zaufania, ucznia i nauczyciela.- Tłumaczę gryfonom bezsens dalszych lekcji.

Korzystając z okazji, że rozmawiam sam na sam z huncwotami, pytam Blacka kiedy zorientował się, że Peter jest sadystą.

\- W Azkabanie, - niechętnie odpowiada mi huncwot.

Lupin odwraca wzrok, gdy się na niego patrzę.

-Ty to wiedziałeś, -mówię. -Dlaczego ich nie ostrzegłeś?

-Nie uwierzyli by mi.- Lupin wzrusza ramionami nadal nie patrząc mi w oczy.

-Oj, gryfoni,- prycham z ironią w głosie. -Jeżeli tak ma wyglądać przyjaźń, to cieszę się, że nie mam przyjaciół.

Lupin z Blackiem milczą.

xxx

Ta obopólna niechęć, moja i syna Lily, przyczyniła się kilka miesięcy później do śmierci Blacka. Stało się tak, bo syn Lily nie opanował oklumencji i Czarny Pan zaszczepił w jego umyśle wizję Syriusza torturowanego w Ministerstwie Magii. Syn Lily pospieszył ratować Syriusza, a Black pospieszył ratować Harrego, pomimo że prosiłem go, aby został. Ten ostatni potomek wielkiego, czarodziejskiego rodu, zginął w Ministerstwie Magii, w potyczce z Bellatrix Lestrange.


	46. Rozdział Śmierciożercy

Śmierciożercy

Wczesną wiosną 1996 roku stało się to, czego Albus tak bardzo się obawiał, dementorzy sprzymierzyli się z Voldemortem i uwolnili przetrzymywanych w Azkabanie śmierciożerców. Wolność odzyskali: Rabastan, Rudolfus i Bellatrix Lestange, Mulciber, Dołohow, Rookfoord, Travers, Rowle, Selwyn, Jugson.

Czarny Pan wezwał nas wszystkich, stoimy w kręgu, w ciszy, zdziwieni, ale zadowoleni. Witam się z Imperiusem, obejmuję go czując jego chude, wynędzniałe ciało. Żal ściska mi serce.

\- Nic nie mogłem zrobić,- szepcę mu do ucha.

Mulciber w odpowiedzi ściska moją rękę. Zabieram Mike,a do siebie, do domu, daję mu pieniądze, kupuje szaty, jedzenie. Dumbledore jest wściekły.

-Jak mogłeś coś takiego zrobić? Jak złapią go u ciebie w domu...

-Więc zrób coś, żeby go nie złapali- wchodzę Albusowi w słowo.

Dyrektor wzdycha i ku mojemu zdziwieniu nic już nie mówi, nie poucza mnie, ani nie każe mi wywalić Mike,a na zbity pysk.

Przez pierwsze dni Imperius je i śpi. Jestem przy nim tak często, jak mogę. Dużo rozmawiamy, jak na nasze obyczaje. Mike jest bardzo zniechęcony.

\- Wiesz, nie wierzę już w zwycięstwo naszego Pana- mówi mi, gdy już dochodzi do siebie. -Nie chcę wracać do Azkabanu a czuję się, jakbym miał odroczony wyrok, jakbym niedługo miał tam powrócić, na resztę mego nędznego, pieprzonego życia.

-Nie myśl tak,- pocieszam go.- Jeżeli Czarny Pan zdobędzie władzę będziesz kimś, będziesz miał wpływy i bogactwo.

-Sam w to nie wierzysz, Alchemik,- Mike parska śmiechem.

Przypatruję się Mulciberowi, -wiesz, może tak być, może przejąć władzę... Przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

-Nie wiem, czy bym chciał żyć w świecie rządzonym przez Czarnego Pana- mówi szorstkim, zachrypłym głosem Mike, -zmieniłem się.

Boli mnie to, co widzę u Mike,a, bierność i zniechęcenie, bo pamiętam go jako pełnego energii, pamiętam nasze plany i naszą pewność, że osiągniemy w życiu sukces, pieniądze i władzę.

-Byłeś bardzo dzielny, Imperius- zmieniam temat. - Podziwiam cię, nie wiem jak ja bym się zachował na twoim miejscu.

-Jak większość- Mike wzrusza ramionami.- Nie sypałbyś, jestem tego pewien. Nie byłem dzielny, Alchemik, bałem się, bardzo się bałem, ale nic nie mogłem zrobić, zachowałem życie tylko dzięki zdecydowanej interwencji Dumbledore. Uratowanie tyłków Averemu i Crabblowi nic mnie nie kosztowało.

\- Pomyślałeś o tym. Karkarow, Crouch sakmalali przed Wizengamtem... Dumbledore pokazał mi niektóre procesy.

\- Crouch też? Z tego, co wiem, to nie sypał...

\- Nie sypał, bo nie miał kogo,- prycham pogardliwie. -Za krótko był śmierciożercą.

\- Widziałeś mój proces?

\- Tak. Nie cały,- uśmiecham się,- jak mówię, że byłeś dzielny, to wiem co mówię.

Mike śmieje się.

-Nie rób ze mnie jakiegoś pieprzonego gryfona.

-Nie robię Imperius, podziwiam cię.- Mówię już poważnie.

Mike po tygodniu wylegiwania w moim domu został wezwany przez Czarnego Pana i wyznaczony razem z Dołohowem, Traversem, Rookfoordem i Macnairem, do zlikwidowania Karkarowa. Imperius poprosił Czarnego Pana o eliksir zapobiegający utracie świadomości i dostał to, o co prosił. Śmierciożercy dość szybko dopadli Igora i znęcali się nad nim przez kilka dni... Karkarow błagał o własną śmierć, gdy wreszcie pozwolili mu umrzeć. Żal mi Igora, lubiłem go, mimo że mnie także wydał. Cóż, dobór śmierciożerców do tej roboty był idealny, Nożownik to inteligentny i bardzo brutalny sadysta, a pozostali odpłacali Karkarowowi za lata spędzone w Azkabanie.

Ledwo chłopcy zdążyli wrócić z północnej Rosji gdzie ukrywał się Igor, a już zostali wezwani na wspomnianą przez mnie akcję w Ministerstwie Magii. Czarny Pan zwabił tam Pottera aby chłopak zabrał dla niego przepowiednię, ja zawiadomiłem Zakon, w walce jaka się wywiązała pomiędzy Zakonem a śmierciożercami zginął Black, Dumbledore przepędził Czarnego Pana i Mike wraz z innymi znowu trafili do Azkabanu.


	47. Rozdział Po walce w Ministerstwie

Po walce w Ministerstwie...

Wieczorem, po akcji w Ministerstwie Magii, siedzimy z Dumbledore w jego gabinecie popijając wino skrzatów. Dyrektor informuje mnie, co się wydarzyło. Dumbledore jest zmęczony, przed chwilą opuścił jego gabinet syn Lily.

\- Pokaż mi, jak walczyłeś,- proszę z błyskiem w oczach.

\- Imponuje ci to, co?- Zimnym głosem pyta mnie Dumbledore.

\- Tak- odpowiadam wyzywająco, -żebyś wiedział, że tak.

Albus wzdycha. Patrzy mi w oczy ze smutkiem. Jak zwykle, gdy rozmawiam z Albusem nie oklumuję umysłu.

-Co ci tak imponuje?- Mój nauczyciel zadaje to pytanie z powagą w głosie.

-Moc. To jak walczyliście, jak wygrałeś...Chciałbym tak umieć.

-Moc? Chciałbyś tak? Mało to ludzi zabiłeś?- Pyta mnie cichym głosem Albus.

-Ach, czemu od razu po to, żeby zabijać? Przecież twoja dusza, Albus jest czyta jak dzień o poranku.

-Tak myślisz, dzieciaku?- W oczach Albusa widzę groźny błysk.

-Tak,- mówię zdecydowanie, ale już nie tak pewnie. -I nie jestem dzieciakiem. Mam 36 lat,- dodaję, bo nie lubię jak Albus w taki sposób wykorzystuje swoją przewagę wieku.

-A ja mam 116. I mylisz się co do mnie- odpowiada Albus.

Czuję w nim tą ogromną moc, Albus na chwilę porzucił maskę dobrotliwego staruszka, jego sylwetka promieniuje siłą, w spojrzeniu jest stal. Taki Albus budzi we mnie lęk, ale bardzo chcę zobaczyć tą walkę, więc mówię:

-Boisz się, że czarna magia znów mnie wciągnie? Nie bój się, wydoroślałem, umiem postawić sobie granice, zbyt dużo doświadczyłem,- w swoim głosie słyszę gorycz. -Naprawdę masz 116 lat?- Dodaję po chwili milczenia.

-Trochę więcej.- Albus znowu wzdycha, jego głos jest cichy i groźny gdy mówi:

-Myślisz że nie wiem, co może zrobić z człowiekiem, z czarodziejem czarna magia? Jak bardzo uwodzi, jak trudno jej się oprzeć?

\- O co ci chodzi, poprosiłem tylko...

\- Wiem, o co mnie poprosiłeś- wchodzi mi w słowo Albus. -Przyjdź w piątek wieczorem, wtedy porozmawiamy, dziś jestem zmęczony- ucina rozmowę.

Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak pożegnać się i wyjść. Ledwo dotarłem do swoich komnat, gdy zapłonął Mroczny Znak na moim przedramieniu. Aportuję się w kręgu śmierciożerców, przed wściekłym po przegranej walce Czarnym Panem. Po akcji w Ministerstwie wielu śmierciożerców trafiło do Azkabnu: Malfoy, Nott, Jugson, Rudolfus i Rabastan Lestrange, Crabble, Dołohow, Macnair, młody Avery, Rookfoord, Mulciber. Na szczęście dla nas, Voldemort nie wyżywa się na tej garstce sług, która mu pozostała.

\- Żeby sobie nie poradzić z kilkoma gówniarzami! Przepowiednia przepadła. Ten idiota Luciusz zapłaci mi za to. Przegraliśmy bitwę, ale nie wojnę. Nie ma sensu zawracać sobie teraz głowę przepowiednią. Moi ludzie w Ministerstwie nadal działają. Wielu urzędników jest po naszej stronie... Wielu jest pod Imperio. Severusie, co słychać w szkole?

-Dumbledore jest bardzo zadowolony z przebiegu wydarzeń- mówię,- z odzyskania stanowiska w szkole i w Wiznegamoce, z porażki Knota. Nie widzi, że zwycięstwo w jednej bitwie tak naprawdę niewiele mu dało.

-Świetnie Severusie, chcę być informowany na bieżąco o wszelkich nowinach w szkole i w Zakonie. I powracamy do likwidowania członków Zakonu Feniksa. Muszę cię prosić mój Książę, o jak najwięcej informacji o tych ludziach, adresy, przyzwyczajenia, zresztą wiesz o co chodzi,- usta Czarnego Pana wykrzywiają się w czymś na kształt uśmiechu, -masz w tym doświadczenie.

Tak, mam w TYM doświadczenie, myślę gorzko. W takich chwilach moje serce wypełnia nienawiść do samego siebie, to tego co robiłem, kim byłem ale tego uczucia nie widać na mojej twarzy ani w moich oczach...Szczelnie oklumuję umysł.

\- Planuję w ciągu roku przejąć Ministerstwo i władzę, -kontynuuje Czarny Pan. -W tym czasie musimy zlikwidować Dumbledore... Zbyt przeszkadza. Severusie, ten starzec już za długo chodzi po świecie.

-Tak, Panie mój- mówię pochylając głowę.

-Będę chciał cię widywać częściej, przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, Severusie.

-Tak, Panie.

-Na dziś to wszystko, możecie odejść.

Moja uprzywilejowana pozycja u boku Czarnego Pana budzi zawiść Yaxleya i Bellatrix... Są wściekli, że mieszaniec stoi wyżej od nich. Yaxley, jak się zorientowałem, robi to co przed laty robił Mike, pracuje w Ministerstwie przekupując lub przeklinając Imperiusem urzędników i przez to jest bardzo cenny dla Voldemorta, więc podobnie jak ja nie brał udziału w akcji w Ministerstwie. Mulciber, "spalony" w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie przez to, co ujawniono na jego procesie, jest mało przydatny naszemu Panu i przestał się liczyć.


	48. Rozdział Opowieść Albusa Dumbledore

Opowieść Albusa Dumbledore

W piątek wieczorem, na kilka dni przed końcem roku szkolnego i kilka dni po walce w Ministerstwie, siedzę w dyrektorskim gabinecie i przy najlepszym miodzie Rosemerty informuję Albusa o zamierzeniach Voldemorta.

-Jest tak, jak się spodziewałem.- Albus komentuje to co usłyszał- W Ministerstwie natykam się na niewidzialny mur. Możliwe, że twój Pan przejmie na jakiś czas władzę.

-I nie możesz temu zapobiec?- Pytam.

-Najważniejszym jest unicestwienie, całkowite pokonanie Voldemorta. Wierz mi, to czy twój Pan na jakiś czas przejmie władzę czy nie, nie ma większego znaczenia.

-Nie ma większego znaczenia? -powtarzam słowa Albusa nieco zaszokowany.- Wiesz jaki będzie los mugolaków, jaki będzie los twoich zwolenników pod rządami Voldemorta? Nie rozumiem cię Albusie, wytłumacz mi to, proszę.

Albus uśmiecha się.

\- Severusie, od kiedy mówisz o swoim Panu: Voldemort?

-Od kiedy zobaczyłem w umyśle Pottera, jak mordował Lily,- warczę.

Albus przypatruje mi się uważnie.

\- Zmieniłeś się, jesteś innym człowiekiem.

-Tak, jestem już innym człowiekiem- cicho powtarzam słowa Dumbledore spuszczając głowę i zasłaniając twarz włosami. -Żałuję i wstydzę się tego, kim byłem.

Albus nie komentuje moich słów i kontynuuje:

-Wiesz, może być taka sytuacja, że Voldemrot przejmie władzę. Nie wiem, czy będę mógł temu zapobiec. Muszę brać pod uwagę każdą ewentualność. Najważniejsze jest zlikwidowanie Vodemorta raz i na zawsze. Pracuję nad tym i mam plan. Pozorna nieśmiertelność Toma Riddle jest jego najbardziej skrywaną tajemnicą.- Albus przerywa na moment i napełnia nasze kieliszki miodem. -Jak wiesz, nawet bardzo silna Avada, Avada rzucona przez samego Voldemorta, nie była w stanie go zabić. Voldemorta nie można unicestwić tak, jak innych ludzi.

-Bo chyba nie jest już człowiekiem. Co z informacjami o członkach Zakonu, które mam mu przekazywać?

-Musisz przekazać mu wszystko, czego się dowiedziałeś na zebraniach Zakonu, nie może stracić do ciebie zaufania, to jest najważniejsze. Wierzy, że jesteś dobrze poinformowany. Członkowie Zakonu wiedzą, że w każdej chwili mogą zostać zaatakowani. Porozmawiam z tymi, którzy maja stałe miejsca zamieszkania, aby żyli pod zaklęciem Fideliusa...

\- Tak jak Potterowie,- wpadam w słowo Albusowi.

\- Wszyscy członkowie Zakonu są znani śmierciożercom i łatwo jest ustalić ich adresy,- mówi ze smutkiem Albus. -Nie możesz wiedzieć mniej niż inni, bo jeżeli nie jesteś jego jedynym szpiegiem, jeżeli w przyszłości przekupi kogoś, twój los będzie straszny. Voldemort jest świadom twojej inteligencji, jeżeli będziesz działał nieudolnie zacznie się zastanawiać, a przecież podejrzewał już ciebie, pamiętasz?

Wolno kiwam głową, -pamiętam, zginęli wtedy MacKinnonowe.-

-Severusie, musisz mieć świadomość, że to od ciebie, od tego czy zdołasz utrzymać zaufanie Voldemorta, zależy powodzenie planu jego całkowitego unicestwienia. Jesteś jedynym szpiegiem Zakonu, Ministerstwo nie ma żadnego i nigdy nie będzie miało, wiesz dlaczego?

Kiwam głową, dobrze wiem dlaczego, śmierciożercy nie można udać, śmierciożercą trzeba być... Widziałem jak byli mordowani ludzie, którzy jako szpiedzy usiłowali przeniknąć nasze szeregi. Nadal mam jednak wątpliwości co do metod działania Albusa.

-Mam utrzymać jego zaufanie za wszelką cenę? To straszne. Albusie ilu ludzi będzie musiało umrzeć, żeby mnie uwiarygodnić w oczach Voldemorta?

-Straszne to będzie, jak Voldemort na całe wieki przejmie władzę, wtedy straszny będzie los moich zwolenników, mugolaków a także wielu czarodziejów i mugoli. Severusie, przypomnij sobie kim byłeś jeszcze nie tak dawno, kim byłeś mając 20 lat, gdy zwróciłeś się do mnie o pomoc? Jeżeli Voldemort wygra to wierz mi, będzie nieśmiertelny. I będzie sprawował władzę poprzez takich jak byłeś ty, będzie szkolił nastoletnie dzieci do zabijania wymuszając ich posłuszeństwo torturą... I uzyska ślepo oddanych niewolników gotowych spełnić bez wahania każdy jego rozkaz.

\- Tak,- mówię nadal nie do końca przekonany,-ale mimo wszystko, twoje rozumowanie przywodzi mi na myśl hasło Grindewalda "dla większego dobra".

To co się stało, gdy wypowiedziałem te słowa, przeraziło mnie. Albus zerwał się z fotela z szybkością wyszkolonego śmierciożercy, jego twarz zrobiła się groźna, straszna... W sekundzie przeistoczył się z dobrotliwego staruszka w wojownika.

-Skąd znasz to hasło?- Stojący przede mną czarodziej cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby. Takiego Albusa widzę po raz pierwszy, nie wiem co się stało, co powiedziałem czy zrobiłem nie tak? Myśli przelatujące przez moją głowę zajmują więcej czasu niż działanie, w ułamku sekundy stoję z wyciągniętą różdżką.

\- Okaż się kim jesteś- warczę.

Mój przeciwnik nie wyciąga różdżki, uspokaja się.

\- Albus Dumbledore.- Znowu stoi przede mną dobrotliwy staruszek.- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

-Gdzie i kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy po szkole? Jak byliśmy ubrani?

Albus udziela mi wyczerpujących informacji, podaje nawet godzinę spotkania i treść rozmowy.

\- W porządku Albusie, przepraszam.

Chowam różdżkę i na powrót zajmuję miejsce w jakże wygodnym fotelu.

\- Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać, Severusie. Zachowałeś się bardzo przytomnie. To ja przepraszam.- Albus patrzy na mnie smutnym, zrezygnowanym wzrokiem, -to skąd znasz to hasło?

\- Przeczytałem gdzieś,- mówię zdziwiony.- Od dziecka interesowały mnie wojny, te ostanie są najlepiej opisane, żyją jeszcze uczestnicy, zresztą sam wiesz,- uśmiecham się.

\- Rozumiem, Severusie... Będę musiał ci coś wyjaśnić...

\- Obiecałeś mi, że dzisiaj...- Zmieniam temat rozmowy.

\- Niczego ci nie obiecywałem.

\- ...wrócimy do rozmowy z przed kilku dni,- kończę.

\- Ach, więc koniecznie chcesz obejrzeć tą walkę?

\- Tak,- mówię zdecydowanie. Albus jest mistrzem manipulacji i nie chce mi pokazać tego wspomnienia, więc pewno tak pokieruje rozmową, że zapomnę po co przyszedłem.

\- No, dobrze.

Albus, nadal jakiś nieswój lewituje myślodsiewnię i wrzuca do miski nitki wspomnień, po czym unosi je różdżką. Zafascynowany oglądam walkę.

\- Nic szczególnego, stosowałem zaawansowaną transmutację … I bardzo sprawnie posługuję się ogniem. Ogień to mój żywioł - wyjaśnia. - Tom łączył zaawansowane klątwy z transmutacją.

\- Nigdy nie byłem za dobry z transmutacji,- mówię.

Dumbledore bystro łypie na mnie okiem.

-Jak pamiętam, miałeś powyżej oczekiwań na sumach i owutemach.

-Ale nie wybitny.

-Wybitny, to jesteś z eliksirów, Severusie.- Albus przypatruje mi się- wiesz, że jesteś bardzo sprawnym, silnym i zdolnym czarodziejem, niewiele ustępującym Voldemortowi?

-W zabijaniu i torturowaniu, - prycham ironicznie- Czemu mi to mówisz?

-Wiesz dobrze, że nie, że nie to miałem na myśli. A mówię ci to dlatego, bo masz małe poczucie własnej wartości. I mam wrażenie, że nie masz do siebie szacunku. A to jest bardzo źle.

-Bo nie mam do siebie szacunku, -odpowiadam. - Czuję do siebie nienawiść i pogardę. Zabijałem i torturowałem niewinnych ludzi z własnej woli, przecież wiesz to.

-Odkupujesz winy całym swoim życiem, Severus. To bardzo ważne, żebyś zachował szacunek dla siebie, żebyś był świadom własnej wartości. Voldemort dba o to, żebyś nisko się cenił, takim człowiekiem jest łatwiej manipulować. Proszę, obiecaj mi, że zmienisz swój stosunek do siebie.

Słysząc te łagodne, przyjazne słowa, denerwuję się.

\- Ty nic nie rozumiesz, nie możesz wiedzieć, nigdy nikogo nie zabiłeś, nie masz prawa mnie pouczać, nawet nie wiesz co ja czuję...

\- Tak myślisz? -Mój mentor mówi cichym, zimnym głosem.- Więc posłuchaj.

Albus wstaje i zdenerwowany zaczyna krążyć po gabinecie.

-To ja jestem autorem hasła "Dla większego dobra" tego samego, które widnieje nad wejściem do Numnengardu.

-Co?- mówię zaszokowany. To nie jest prawda, to nie może być prawda, -przecież pokonałeś Grindewalda, nie jesteś czarnoksiężnikiem !- Krzyczę.

-To JEST prawda, Severusie.

Albus uspokaja się i zrezygnowany siada w fotelu.

-Ale jak? Przecież we wszystkich książkach piszą...

Albus uśmiecha się ironicznie, -wyjaśnię ci, wszystko ci wyjaśnię Severusie, jeżeli mnie wysłuchasz. Ale to trochę potrwa.-

-Mam czas, przecież nigdzie się nie spieszę.

Nadal nie chcę, nie mogę uwierzyć w to co usłyszałem. Na Merlina, Albus... To nie może być prawda, chyba śnię. Na wszelki wypadek szczypię się w rękę... Nie, jednak nie śnię.

Albus magicznie dolewa miodu do kieliszków i nabiera w płuca powietrza.

-Urodziłem się prawie 118 lat temu,- zaczyna swoją opowieść. - Jestem najstarszym dzieckiem swoich rodziców. Ojciec był czarodziejem czystej krwi ze starożytnego rodu, mama była mugolaczką, to już wiesz. Rodzice nie byli zbyt bogaci. Mam dwa lata młodszego barta, Aberfortha, jest właścicielem gospody "Pod Świńskim Łbem"... Miałem też kilka lat młodszą siostrę... Już jako dziecko objawiałem niezwykłą magiczną moc. Marzyłem o tym, że w przyszłości będę kimś, będę mieć władzę i pieniądze. W roku, w którym miałem rozpocząć naukę w Hogwarcie, moja kilkuletnia siostra została pobita przez mugoli. Trzech mugolskich chłopaków zauważyło jak Arianna robi magię i przerazili się. Kazali jej przestać, ale kilkuletnie dziecko nie jest w stanie zapanować nad swoją magią... Wtedy ją pobili. Po tym incydencie Arianna straciła rozum, nie chciała czy bała się używać magię, dusiła ją w sobie...Ojciec odnalazł tych mugoli i ukarał ich, za to co trafił do Azkabanu. Ojciec nigdy nie wyszedł na wolność, zmarł w tym strasznym więzieniu. Matka została sama z trójką dzieci, obca w świecie czarodziejów. Było nam ciężko, mama sprzedała dom rodzinny Dumbledorów i przenieśliśmy się do małego domku w Dolinie Godryka. Arianna miewała straszne, niekontrolowane wybuchy mocy, a mama nie zdecydowała się zgłosić choroby Arianny, bo by ją zabrali od nas. Trzymaliśmy Ariannę w piwnicy...

-Albusie, powinieneś nienawidzić mugoli. Dlaczego jesteś im przychylny? - Wchodzę dyrektorowi w słowo.

Albus znowu wzdycha.

\- To nie jest takie proste, Severusie. Liczą się intencje. Ci chłopcy nie pobili Arianny złośliwie, tylko z wielkiego strachu. Panicznie przerazili się magii i nie chcieli, żeby więcej TO robiła. Oczywiście, Arianna nie była w stanie przestać czarować, ale ci ludzie tego nie wiedzieli. Severusie, mugole są różni tak jak my, są wśród nich dobrzy, szlachetni ludzie, są też przestępcy. Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

\- Po co mi to wszystko mówisz?- Odpowiadam trochę niegrzecznie, bo nie lubię jak mi się przypomina o dzieciństwie spędzonym wśród mugoli.

\- To jest ważne, żebyś zrozumiał. Gdy skończyłem szkołę, niekontrolowany wybuch magii Arianny zabił moja matkę. Zamiast zdobywać świat, musiałem zająć się młodszym rodzeństwem,- mówi gorzko Albus. - Byłem wściekły na los i nieszczęśliwy, bo chciałem błyszczeć, być kimś... I miałem ku temu możliwości. I właśnie wtedy do naszej sąsiadki Bathildy Bagshot, przyjechał wyrzucony z Dumstrangu wnuk jej brata, mój rówieśnik, Gellert Grindewald.

Albus przerywa na moment swoją opowieść, a ja sztywnieję, ale Albus nie zauważa tego. Znowu jest młodym, niespełna dwudziestoletnim mężczyzną.

\- Gellert był pięknym chłopcem...Miał piękne ciało i te włosy, złote loki... I był niesamowicie inteligentny, był genialny... Nareszcie mogłem porozmawiać z kimś na swoim poziomie... Zakochałem się. To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia… Odwzajemniona miłość...- Dumbledore mówi cicho i zamyśla się, a po chwili kontynuuje: -Byliśmy razem...Kochaliśmy się... Snuliśmy plany podboju świata, marzyliśmy o świecie rządzonym przez czarodziejów pod naszym przywództwem. Obydwoje młodzi i piekielnie zdolni, genialni. To wtedy właśnie wymyśliłem to hasło "Dla większego dobra". Poza tym, że nie mieliśmy nic przeciw mugolakom i mieszańcom, nasz świat niewiele się różnił od tego, który proponuje Voldemort. Po dwóch miesiącach przygotowań, byliśmy gotowi rozpocząć realizację naszych planów... Cóż,- Albus uśmiecha się ironicznie- musiałem coś zrobić z rodzeństwem. Rozpoczynał się rok szkolny, więc jako głowa rodziny postanowiłem, że Aberforth wróci do Hogwartu a Ariannę weźmiemy ze sobą. Było mi to oczywiście nie na rękę,- mój mentor mówi z dziwnym bólem w głosie- ale nic innego nie potrafiłem wymyślić, co zrobić z siostrą.- Albus przerywa i patrzy mi w oczy -Czy już mną gardzisz, Severusie?

Nie jestem w stanie nic powiedzieć, odwracam wzrok, więc Albus kontynuuje opowieść.

\- Wtedy wmieszał się mój brat. Aberforth jest... przecięty magicznie, w porównaniu do mnie, czy do Gellerta... nie miał żadnych szans. Więc brat wykrzyczał mi prawdę w oczy, powiedział to, co myśli o mnie bez owijania w bawełnę, Aberforth jest taki... I wtedy Gellert rzucił na niego Crucio... Prosiłem żeby przestał, ale Grindewald był w jakimś transie... Wyciągnąłem różdżkę, żeby bronić brata... I wtedy pomiędzy nas wpadła Arianna... i padła martwa,- mówiąc te słowa Albus zgina się w pół zasłaniając twarz rękoma, -nie wiem czy od mojej klątwy, czy od klątwy Gellerta i nie chcę tego wiedzieć,- cicho dodaje.

Milczymy. Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Rozumiem, jak bardzo się myliłem co do Albusa, ale nie mogę go osądzać... Nie śmierciożerca, nie ja.

\- Nadal go kochasz?- Pytam po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

Albus kiwa głową nie odsłaniając twarzy.

\- On jeszcze żyje?

\- Tak, wyraził żal, prawdopodobnie odczuwa silną skruchę.- Albus wolno unosi głowę- Co teraz o mnie sądzisz?- Pyta cicho.

\- Albusie, ja nie mam żadnego prawa cię sądzić, nie ja, nie śmierciożerca, - mówię. - Ale gdybyś ty i Gridewald... Na Merlina, gdybyście działali razem, świat by należał do was, bylibyście niepokonani, bylibyście silniejsi niż Voldemort!

W oczach Albusa widzę straszliwe cierpienie.

\- Idź już Severusie i proszę zastanów się nad tym co ci powiedziałem, pomyśl o szacunku dla siebie.

Kiwam głową i wychodzę. Nie mam śmiałości życzyć Albusowi dobrej nocy bo wiem, że nie będzie dobra.


	49. Rozdział Najbardziej zaufany sługa

Najbardziej zaufany sługa

Spełniam polecenie Albusa i przekazuję Voldemortowi wszystko, co wiem o członkach Zakonu, także o Dumbledore oczywiście oprócz najważniejszych, istotnych informacji, jak na przykład tego, że Albus jest na tropie źródła nieśmiertelności Voldemorta, że ma plan całkowitego unicestwienia go. Nie mówię też o tym, o czym rozmawiam z Albusem. Tego typu informacje chowam głęboko pod pancerzem oklumencji. W moich rozmowach z Voldemortem pokazuję Dumbledore jako sentymentalnego starca.

W efekcie moich działań, na początku lipca 1996 roku została zamordowana Emmelina Vance. Jestem winny śmierci tej kobiety, wystawiłem ją i czuję się z tym bardzo źle. Vance była osobą samotną i pewno dlatego Albus zdecydował się ją poświęcić, w tym swoim planie uwiarygodniania mnie za wszelką cenę.

Wszystko poszło tak, jak spodziewał się Albus. Voledemort niczego nie podejrzewa i jest ze mnie bardzo zadowolony, zajmuję pozycję najbardziej zaufanego sługi, którą do tej pory zajmował przebywający w Azkabanie Luciusz Malfoy.

Moja pozycja u boku Czarnego Pana budzi zawiść "kolegów", co sprawia mi wielką przyjemność i satysfakcję... Ja, ten pogardzany, w starych szatach i znoszonej bieliźnie, brzydki, mały Smarkerus, pół szlama, z którym nikt z dumnych czarodziejów czystej krwi nie chciał się zaprzyjaźnić... A teraz boją się mnie, zabiegają o moje względy i okazują mi szacunek. Voldemort widzi te moje wredne odczucia i myśli, których oczywiście nie oklumuję i mam ważenie, że dobrze się bawi, bo faworyzuje mnie jeszcze bardziej, wyraźnie na pokaz.

Cholera, lubiłem tą czarownicę, Emmelinę Vance. Spokojna, opanowana, na zebraniach Zakonu nie wyrywała się z głupotami, sporo starsza ode mnie, rozsądna więc chyba nie gryfonka, najpierw pomyślała nim odezwała się. Tak jak ja nie miała rodziny, pewno dlatego Albus pozwolił mi ją wystawić. Zginęła od klątwy śmierciożercy, "dla większego dobra" Albusa.

Po tym co Dumbledore powiedział mi o sobie, przestaję go idealizować i zaczynam go widzieć takim jakim jest: Potężnym magiem z niewyobrażalną mocą i równocześnie człowiekiem z jego dobrem i złem, z zaletami i wadami. Nie podobają mi się jego wady, ale nie mam prawa potępiać Albusa, nie ja. Zaczynam traktować dyrektora z większym dystansem, nie ufam mu już tak ślepo i bezkrytycznie jak do tej pory, staram się na własna rękę zrozumieć na czym polega dalekosiężny plan mego mentora, ale jestem mu nadal bezwarunkowo oddany, bo nigdy nie zapomniałem powodu, dla którego zdradziłem Czarnego Pana. Muszę odkupić swoją winę (a właściwie winy, od jakiegoś czasu rozumiem, że przekazanie przepowiedni było najmniejszym z moich grzechów) i muszę chronić, za wszelką cenę chronić syna Lily.


	50. Rozdział Klątwa

Klątwa

Są w życiu okresy, gdy czas biegnie wolno, wlokąc się niemiłosiernie, wydłużając się w dni, miesiące, lata. Są lata, w których nie dzieje się nic szczególnego, w których dni podobne są do siebie, jak dwie krople wody. I są miesiące, w których czas przyspiesza pędząc do przodu z niewyobrażalną szybkością, gdy istotne wydarzenia następują jedno po drugim zmieniając bieg życia, a niekiedy świata. Taki dla mnie i dla całej magicznej Anglii był przełom lat 90-tych XX wieku.

Kilka dni po pamiętnych wydarzeniach w Ministerstwie Magii, dni wypełnionych naradami z Albusem i spotkaniami z Voldemortem, dni w których cały czas byłem skoncentrowany i uważny, w których nieliczne wolne chwile spędzałem na przygotowywaniu umysłu do konfrontacji z moim Panem, w tym gorączkowym dla mnie okresie, w pierwszy dzień wakacji 1996 roku Albus Dumbledore został trafiony straszliwą, powoli zabijającą klątwą.

Klątwa była umieszczona w niepozornym, brzydkim kamieniu, wprawionym w stary pierścień. Dumbledore nim mnie wezwał, rozwalił ten pierścień mieczem Godryka. Dlaczego przeciął ten kamień? Dlaczego mieczem Godryka? Klątwa którą Albus oberwał była bardzo stara i gdy zostałem wezwany było już za późno, by ją przełamać.

Odczyniam urok wspomagając się eliksirem. Udaje mi się uwięzić klątwę w jednej ręce, ale nawet obcięcie ręki nie uzdrowi już Dumbledore, bo klątwa naznaczyła całe ciało, jej drobiny są wszędzie...Działanie klątwy będzie stopniowo się uaktywniać porażając całe ciało i za kilka miesięcy, najdalej za rok Albus umrze. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jedynie przedłużyłem życie mego opiekuna i przyjaciela o krótki okres czasu.

Jestem wściekły na Albusa. Czemu zachował się tak nierozważnie? Przecież zdawał sobie sprawę, że w pierścieniu umieszczono silną klątwę. Boję się, bo nie wiem jak dam sobie radę gdy Albus odejdzie, nie wiem jak ochronię syna Lily, a co z planem zgładzenia Voldemorta? Boję się, bo nie jestem niemyślącym gryfonem. Moja odwaga jest innego rodzaju, niż odwaga sir Caldogona.

Jednak nie otrzymuję od mego mentora odpowiedzi na wszystkie dręczące mnie pytania. Albus zapewnia mnie jedynie, że nie jest osobiście potrzebny do ostatecznego unicestwienia Voldemorta, i że wszystkiego co jest mi potrzebne dowiem się we właściwym czasie.

Albus nie wydaje się być zmartwiony perspektywą własnej rychłej śmierci.

-Długo już żyłem, Severusie, jestem zmęczony, czas odejść.- Mój mentor uśmiecha się smutno -wiesz, ten mały wypadek dobrze się wpisuje w plan Voldemorta zabicia mnie.

Patrzę zdziwiony na Albusa, czyżby nawet swoją własną, nieuniknioną śmierć chciał wykorzystać do wzmocnienia mojej pozycji u boku Czarnego Pana?

-Chciałbym umrzeć z godnością, posiadając jeszcze moc magiczną- kontynuuje Albus. -Wielodniowe konanie, brak magii jest dla mnie nie do przyjęcia, czy broń Merlinie, śmierć w trakcie tortur, bez godności, w upodleniu. Gdyby nie plan Voldemorta dotyczący mojej osoby, za kilka miesięcy poprosił bym cię Severusie o skuteczną, szybką truciznę...

\- Więc zamierzasz pozwolić, aby Drakon Malfoy cię zabił?- Przerywam Albusowi. Draco został naznaczony i przyjęty w szeregi śmieciożerców za swojego przebywającego w Azkabanie ojca i dostał polecenie zlikwidowania Albusa... Powolna tortura i kara dla jego rodziców.

-Nie pan Malfoy- śmieje się Albus,- ty masz mnie zabić, Severusie.

-Życzysz sobie teraz?- Kpię.

-Nie żartuj Severusie, ta chwila sama ujawni się w ciągu roku.- Jedyny człowiek, któremu zależy w jakiś sposób na mnie, mówi mi z uśmiechem na ustach, że mam go zabić. - Wiem, że jesteś na mnie zły za to, o co cię teraz proszę, ale to będzie eutanazja, nie morderstwo i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Drakon Malfoy nie wie, że powoli umieram. Dla niego byłoby to morderstwo a nie chcę, żeby zniszczył swoja duszę przeze mnie.

Pochylam głowę i wzdycham

\- Wiem, i jeszcze uwiarygodnię się w oczach tego jaszczura. Ale to niczego nie zmienia.- Unoszę głowę patrząc Dumbledore prosto w oczy. -To nie zmienia tego, że jest mi bardzo ciężko.

-Wiem- mówi Albus obejmując mnie zdrowa ręką i delikatnie przytulając, -każdego czeka śmierć, moje dziecko.

-Tak,- mówię z twarzą przyciśniętą do piersi mego mentora, -ale to ja zostanę sam.

Dumbledore wzdycha.

\- A Mulciber?

\- Co Mulciber?

\- Mam wrażenie, że jednak jesteście przyjaciółmi.

\- To za dużo powiedziane,- uśmiecham się, -śmierciożercy nie przyjaźnią się ze sobą,- powtarzam to, co już kiedyś mówiłem, -no i przecież nie mogę mu powiedzieć...

\- Oczywiście, że nie możesz,- wpada mi w słowo Albus. - Ale on jest ci życzliwy... I zmienił się, jeszcze przed tym, jak trafił do Azkabaniu, wiem coś o tym.- Jednak Albus nie mówi mi, na czym polega ta przemiana Mike,a. -Severusie, od czasu walki w Ministerstwie minęło niewiele dni, rozgłoś że zostałem ranny w walce, ja też będę podawał taką wersję wydarzeń. Nie chcę, pod żadnym pozorem nie chcę, aby Voldemort węszył co to za klątwa i w jakich okolicznościach zostałem nią ugodzony. To jest bardzo ważne.

-Dobrze.- Zgadzam się zdziwiony, a Albus nie wyjaśnia mi dlaczego to jest takie ważne.

xxx

Wakacje szkolne 1996 roku spędzam pomiędzy szpitalem, szkołą a własnym domem. Czarny Pan zażądał, abym warzył skomplikowane czarno magiczne eliksiry, więc musiałem wysprzątać mój od dawna nie zamieszkały dom, żebym miał gdzie warzyć. Do pomocy w sprzątaniu dostałem tego gnojka Glizdogona...Wyżywam się psychicznie i fizycznie na wszelkie znane mi sposoby na tym mordercy Lily, starając się za bardzo nie uszkodzić to ścierwo. Życie które Pettigrew jest zmuszony wieść u boku Czarnego Pana, wśród śmierciożerców, jest dla niego karą, ale niewystarczającą karą, o nie.

Jestem przybity nieuniknioną, bliską śmiercią mego mentora... Boję się, że sobie nie poradzę... Przygnębiające, złe myśli opanowują mój umysł. W tym czasie, w okresie mego psychicznego załamania, odwiedzają mnie siostry Black, kuzynki mojej matki, które za żadne skarby nie przyznałyby się do jakiegokolwiek pokrewieństwa ze mną: Narcyza i Bellatrix. Widzę, jak straszliwą torturą dla Narcyzy jest świadomość bliskiej, nieuniknionej śmierci syna z powodu nie wywiązania się z zadania zabicia Dumbledore.

Widząc cierpienie Narcyzy, przypominam sobie przedśmiertne cierpienie Lily które widziałem w umyśle jej syna. Drako nie umrze, ale nie mogę tego powiedzieć Narcyzie, nie mogę w taki sposób skrócić jej męki. Więc zamiast pocieszenia które nie może paść z moich ust, składam wieczystą przysięgę, że będę strzegł Drakona w zadaniu które mu zlecił Czarny Pan i w razie potrzeby wypełnię to zadanie za niego...Nic mnie ta przysięga nie kosztuje, bo i tak muszę zrobić to, co obiecałem Albusowi.

xxx

Zastanawiam się nad planem Dumbledore. W jaki sposób dyrektor chce unicestwić Voldemorta? I co ma z tym wspólnego syn Lily? Co za dziwny związek ma Harry z umysłem Czarnego Pana? W wolnych chwilach składam w całość wszelkie posiadane informacje. Albus z jakiegoś powodu nie chce wtajemniczyć mnie w te sprawy. Jeszcze raz analizuję to, co stało się w tę straszną noc Hallowen, gdy Lily straciła życie... Potter zginął pierwszy. W pokoju była Lily, Harry i Voldemort... Voldemort rzucił Avadą w dzieciaka, Lily rzuciła swoje życie jako tarczę, klątwa odbiła się od Lily trafiając Voldemorta, więc skąd Potter ma tą bliznę? Nie, to nie ma sensu, to się kupy nie trzyma.

xxx

Uzgadniamy z dyrektorem, że od września zacznę nauczać obrony przed czarną magią, bo po "zabiciu" Dumbledore i tak będę musiał odejść (odejść? Chyba uciec) ze szkoły i pewno w następnym roku szkolnym, po przejęciu władzy przez Voldemorta, powrócę do Hogwartu jako dyrektor. Albus ma zamiar przekonać Slughorna, aby powrócił do szkoły na stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów.

\- Severusie, czy po mojej śmierci ochronisz uczniów i nauczycieli?- Pyta Albus.

\- Będę się starał,- odpowiadam.- Nie sądzę, żeby Voldemort umieścił tylko jednego śmierciożercę w Hogwarcie. Pewno będę miał do pomocy rodzeństwo Carrowów. Przecież ktoś musi mnie szpiegować,- uśmiecham się.- Albusie, przygotuj nauczycieli na swoje odejście, porozmawiaj z nimi, żeby się nie wychylali... Są sytuacje, w których pomóc nie można, ty wiesz to przecież. Szczególnie ta młoda nauczycielka mugoloznastwa, gryfonka która jako jedyna z całego grona pedagogicznego ma tak bardzo nieprawomyślne poglądy i afiszuje się z nimi.

\- Rozumiem, porozmawiam z nauczycielami, zrobię co będę mógł,- odpowiada Albus.

xxx

W wakacje 1996 roku jestem wzywany przez Czarnego Pana na akcje pacyfikacji mugolskich wiosek i miasteczek. W ogólnym zamieszaniu panującym w trakcie walki, rzucam na mugoli zaklęcia ochronne które pomogą przeżyć tym ludziom, o ile nie oberwą Avadą. Walczę jak zwykle niewerbalną Sektusemprą, jestem znany z posługiwania się tą klątwą którą jako piętnastoletni dzieciak wymyśliłem. Sectusempra to jest mój magiczny podpis. Krwawienie po przeklęciu jest bardzo widowiskowe, ale klątwy rzucam płytko, tak że poza rozcięciem skóry nie powodują żadnych innych szkód.

xxx

We wrześniu rozpocząłem rok szkolny jako nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. W pierwszych dniach szkoły rzuciłem czar śledzący na dwóch ancymonów, których mam chronić: Harrego i Dracona. Obydwoje są do mnie źle usposobieni, Harry obarcza mnie winą za śmierć Blacka, a Draco sądzi, że dyskredytuję Luciusza w oczach Voldemorta aby zająć jego pozycję, a jemu samemu chcę odebrać chwałę zabicia Dumbledore.

Potter nareszcie podciągnął się z eliksirów, a pomógł mu w tym, o zgrozo, mój stary podręcznik z wypisanymi modyfikacjami eliksirów, a także niestety z klątwami mego pomysłu. Ze zdziwieniem zaczynam rozumieć, szkoda że dopiero po tylu latach nauczania, jak duże znaczenie w procesie dydaktycznym ma zaufanie ucznia do nauczyciela. Bezpośrednio ode mnie Potter nie jest w stanie niczego się nauczyć no właśnie, bo mi nie ufa i nie lubi mnie.

Pod koniec roku szkolnego, dzięki czarom śledzącym, nakryłem Drakona i Harrego w łazience chwilę po tym jak Harry dosłownie przeciął na pół Drakona Sektusemprą... Ledwo udało mi się chłopaka odratować. Miałem szczęście, bo gdyby Draco zginął, to umarłbym w ciągu tygodnia. Co za głupi, niemyślący gryfon! Gdybym wiedział, że jest tak głupi, że rzuci na kolegę nieznaną klątwą, to już dawno zabrałbym mu swój podręcznik.


	51. Rozdział Tajemnice Albusa Dumbledore

Tajemnice Albusa Dumbledore

Im bliżej końca roku szkolnego 1996/1997, tym jestem coraz bardziej rozdrażniony. Dumbledore na całe dnie opuszcza szkołę, a po powrocie zamyka się z Potterem w swoim gabinecie przekazując mu jakieś informacje, a mnie ignoruje, jakby mnie nie było. I nawet nie chodzi mi o te informacje, choć o to też mam żal do Albusa. Brakuje mi naszych rozmów, brakuje mi zainteresowania mego nauczyciela. Czyżbym nic dla niego nie znaczył? Czy mój spragniony drugiego człowieka umysł wymyślił sobie tą przyjaźń? Czy jestem tylko narzędziem w dalekosiężnym planie mego mentora? Pewno zainteresował się mną, bo byłem mu potrzebny "dla większego dobra" myślę ironicznie, ale odrzucenie przez Albusa bardzo mnie boli nawet, jeżeli nie chcę się do tego przyznać sam przed sobą. Więc gdy w pewien wiosenny poranek Albus przypomina sobie o mnie, ale tylko po to, żeby mi przypomnieć, że mam go zabić, buntuję się. Wtedy dyrektor zaprasza mnie na wieczorną rozmowę do swojego gabinetu.

xxx

-Severusie, przykro mi, że ostatnio nie miałem dla ciebie czasu, naprawdę, przykro mi, bo nie jesteś dla mnie kimś obcym, jesteś dla mnie dzieckiem które udało mi się ukształtować i wychować na wartościowego człowieka. Tak, nie uśmiechaj się ironicznie Severusie, teraz jesteś wartościowym człowiekiem i proszę cię, nie zapominaj o szacunku dla siebie. Nie mogę ci zdradzić całego planu pozbycia się Voldemorta, bo to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne dla ciebie. Wyjawię ci tyle, ile to jest konieczne.- Dumbledore wyciąga z kieszeni szaty swój niewielki, czarodziejski portret.- Proszę, dobrze schowaj ten portret, mniej go zawsze przy sobie, najlepiej pod zaklęciem kameleona. Widzisz namalowany medalion Zakonu?- Kiwam potakująco głową- Po mojej śmierci, gdy naciśniesz ten medalion przybędę i będziesz mógł porozmawiać ze mną. Następna sprawa: Harry. Kiedy klątwa Voldemorta odbiła się od tarczy Lily, część kruchej duszy Toma oderwała się i wszczepiła w jedyną w tamtym pomieszczeniu w pełni żywa istotę, w Harrego. To dlatego Harry ma moc Voldemorta rozmawiania z wężami, stąd jest ta dziwaczna więź pomiędzy ich umysłami... Harry będzie musiał dać się zabić Voldemortowi i tylko Voldemortowi, tylko ten czarnoksiężnik może to zrobić niszcząc w ten sposób swój ostatni kawałek duszy. I kiedy ten ostatni kawałek duszy Voldemorta który tkwi w Harrym zostanie zniszczony, wtedy Voldemort będzie mógł ostatecznie umrzeć. Będziesz musiał powiedzieć Harremu o tym, że musi zostać zabity przez Voldemorta. I możesz to uczynić dopiero wówczas, kiedy Voldemort zacznie trzymać swego węża pod magiczną ochroną...

\- Co? Więc tego dzieciaka też chcesz poświęcić dla większego dobra?! Nie, nie zgadzam się na to, Albusie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że los Harrego tak cię wzruszy, Sevrusie. Co się stało? Przecież go nie znosisz.

\- Co się stało?- Przedrzeźniam Dumbledora równocześnie wyciągając różdżkę. -Expectio patronum!- Krzyczę i na podłodze dyrektorskiego gabinetu materializuje się srebrna łania, patronus Lily.

Dumbledore wpatruje się w patronusa, a w jego oczach widzę łzy.

\- Przez te wszystkie lata?- Pyta cicho.

\- Zawsze.

\- Wiesz, Severusie- głos Albusa nadal jest bardzo cichy, -Harry nie musi zginąć. Mam podstawy sądzić, że przeżyje także kolejną Avadę z ręki Voldemorta. Ale Harry musi mieć świadomość, że może umrzeć, musi chcieć poświęcić swoje życie, to ważne. Nikt nie może tego wiedzieć, Severusie.

Kiwam głową.

\- To jest oczywiste.

\- Dzieciaku, opracowałeś skuteczny eliksir przeciwko jadowi tej Nagini?- Dumbledore zmienia temat.

-Tak, ten eliksir uratował życie Arthurowi Wesleyowi.

\- Dobrze, że się z tym nie afiszujesz, dobrze że nikt o tym nie wie. I teraz bardzo ważne, Severusie. Musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz stale nosił przy sobie ten eliksir oraz eliksir uzupełniający krew szczególnie od czasu, gdy wąż będzie pod magiczną ochroną.

-Nagini?

-Tak, Nagini.

-Obiecuję,- mówię na odczepnego, bo wiem, że Albus będzie tak długo drążył temat, dopóki nie obiecam. -Ale dlaczego?

\- Mam podstawy sądzić, że w ostatnim okresie wojny Voldmort będzie chciał cię zabić. I to nie będzie mu chodziło Severusie o zdradę. Prawdopodobnie użyje do tego Nagini. Nie użyje na tobie klątwy zabijającej, wierz mi, nie będzie chciał ryzykować klęski, ani tym bardziej nie zabije cię na mugolski sposób, gardzi wszystkim co mugolskie.

\- Voldemort będzie się mnie kiedykolwiek obawiał?- Pytam z ironią w głosie.

Albus patrzy na mnie poważnie.

\- Nie doceniasz siebie Severusie, już ci to mówiłem. To twój błąd. Wybacz sobie wreszcie bo na to zasługujesz, okaż sobie szacunek i zacznij siebie doceniać. Jeżeli zmienisz nastawienie do siebie samego, jeżeli będziesz świadom własnej wartości, brak szacunku innych nie będzie w żaden sposób cię ranił.

Wiele razy słyszałem z ust Albusa te słowa, więc nie komentuję ich. Mój mentor nie udziela mi już żadnych konkretnych informacji, więc żegnam się i wychodzę z dyrektorskiego gabinetu.


	52. Rozdział Horkruksy

Horkruksy

Po rozmowie z Albusem, w mojej głowie myśli dosłownie kłębią się. Co Albus mówił o synu Lily? Cząstka duszy Voldemorta. Więc stąd Harry ma tą bliznę. Cząstka duszy Voldemorta... Cząstka duszy uwięziona poza ciałem... To ma jakąś nazwę... Horkruks, nazwa wypływa z głębin pamięci... Horkruks, drętwieję ze strachu, nie to niemożliwe...Ale to właśnie, głupcze, powiedział ci przed chwilą Albus.

Niewiele wiem o horkruksach, muszę poszukać w bibliotece. Na drugi dzień, w przerwie między lekcjami odwiedzam dział ksiąg zakazanych Hogwarckiej biblioteki. Spędzam tam jeszcze cały wieczór... I nic nie znajduję. Wszystkie księgi w których była jakakolwiek wzmianka o horkruksach zostały wycofane z biblioteki. Albus, myślę wściekły, jeżeli to on usunął te księgi, a jestem tego pewny, to nie mam po co do niego iść, nie udzieli mi żadnych informacji. Muszę przeszukać bibliotekę Prince. Nie chcąc budzić podejrzeń dyrektora czekam do soboty, bo na ten dzień mam zaplanowane warzenie eliksirów dla Czarnego Pana.

Gdy w końcu trafiam na Spinner,s End, magicznie blokuję kominek, zwiększam czary ochronne tak, aby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał i zagłębiam się w bogatym księgozbiorze zajmującym największy pokój w moim domu. Po kilku godzinach poszukiwań, w "Najstraszliwszej Magii", znajduję opis horkruksów. Hmmm... Harry może być horkruksem, ale czy na pewno? Horkruks tworzy czarodziej świadomie, zabijając człowieka i świadomie zamykając kawałek swojej duszy oderwany przez ten akt gwałtu w wybranym pojemniku. Schowkiem dla takiego kawałka duszy najczęściej jest jakiś bardzo trwały przedmiot, ale może być zwierzę lub inny człowiek, czemu nie... Tylko z tego co mi powiedział Dumbldore wynika, że Czarny Pan nie zrobił tego świadomie... No, jakby to zrobił świadomie to wiedziałby, że Harry jest horkruksem. Syn Lily horkruksem? Na Merlina... Jak mogło dojść do czegoś takiego? Krucha dusza... Albus powiedział "krucha dusza", Voldemort ma kruchą duszę, czemu? I powiedział jeszcze, że ten kawałek w Harrym jest "ostatnim kawałkiem duszy Voldemorta". Czyżby w przeszłości Voldemort stworzył więcej horkruksów? To jest możliwe, taki sposób nieśmiertelności pasuje do Czarnego Pana, on mógłby chcieć w taki sposób być nieśmiertelny...Układanka zaczyna pasować... Voldemort nie mógł umrzeć, nie może umrzeć dopóki żyją cząstki jego duszy uwięzione poza ciałem... Horkruksy... Czy takie jest zadanie Harrego? Czy ma zniszczyć horkruksy i na koniec sam poddać się śmierci? Więc dlatego Albus tak często opuszczał szkołę i nie miał dla mnie czasu... Szukał horkruksów. Czy któregoś zniszczył? Ile ich jest? Czy pierścień którego klątwa powoli zabija Albusa był horkruksem? To jest bardzo prawdopodobne... Nikt nie chroni mało wartych przedmiotów tak silną klątwą... I to kłamstwo, że Albus został rany w walce w Ministerstwie... Po co? Dumbledore zniszczył pierścień. Mam nadzieję, że dyrektor wie ile horkruksów stworzył mój Pan i gdzie one są.

Nagini... Czemu Voldemort w pewnym momencie zacznie ją trzymać pod magiczną ochroną? Bo zacznie się o nią bać. Ale dlaczego? Przecież to tylko wąż, może sprawić sobie drugiego takiego. A jeżeli nie może? Jeżeli Nagini jest tak cenna, bo jest horkruksem? To ma sens. Voldemort w pewnym momencie zorientuje się, że jego horkruksy są niszczone i wtedy zacznie trzymać Nagini pod magiczną ochroną i wtedy będzie można powiedzieć synowi Lily, że jest horkruksem...Straszne. Jak niewyobrażalną torturą będzie dla Harrego ta świadomość...

Zaczynam rozumieć, czemu Albus w walce z Voldemortem jest gotów poświęcić swoje życie i życie wielu ludzi. Nie dla idei większego dobra... To niezupełnie tak. Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego los mugoli i czarodziejów na Wyspach będzie straszy, jeżeli przegramy... Już raz tak było, nie tak znowu całkiem dawno, w jakimś kraju w Europie... Bodajże Kościej, tak było temu czarnoksiężnikowi na imię... Cząstkę swojej duszy, horkruksa, zamknął w jaju... I okrutnie rządził swoim krajem przez prawie 500 lat, tworząc społeczeństwo o mentalności niewolników. Jak pamiętam, jakaś wiedźma nie lepsza od Kościeja wykryła jego sekret i unicestwiła czarnoksiężnika.

Zaczynam rozumieć plan Dumbledore, ale nie będę z nim o tym rozmawiał, mimo że nadal nie wszystko jest dla mnie jasne. Nie rozumiem w jaki sposób syn Lily przeżyje kolejną Avadę i co ja mam z tym wszystkim wspólnego? Dobrze jest dużo wiedzieć, ale nie jest dobrze gdy inni o tym wiedzą. Głęboko na dnie umysłu chowam swoje przemyślenia, chroniąc je silnym pancerzem oklumencji, niewyczuwalnym dla obu genialnych legilimentów, Albusa i Voldemorta, z którymi przyszło mi pracować.


	53. Rozdział Albus Dumbledore odchodzi

Albus Dumbledore odchodzi

Dyrektor po tej pamiętnej rozmowie w której wyjaśnił mi, że Harry jest horkruksem, oczywiście ani razu nie używając tej nazwy, często zapraszał mnie do gabinetu. Mam wrażenie, że Albus załatwił już wszystkie swoje sprawy. Mój przyjaciel, opiekun i nauczyciel jest pogodny, pogodzony z losem i ze śmiercią. Kilka naszych ostatnich rozmów zapadło mi szczególnie w pamięci.

xxx

Pewnego wieczoru siedzimy z Albusem w jego komnatach, w wygodnych fotelach, popijając miód.

-Severusie, czemu nadal tak pogardliwie odnosisz się do siebie. I mówisz o czarodziejach tak zwanej czystej krwi, jakby byli jednością, a przecież każdy z nich jest innym człowiekiem, powinieneś to wiedzieć i nie ma czegoś takiego jak "czysta krew". Krew każdego człowieka jest taka sama, twoja krew jest taka sama jak krew Averego czy Malfoya.

-Niemożliwe, przecież wiesz...

-Co jest niemożliwe? -Albus wchodzi mi w słowo, nie dając dokończyć.- Możesz empirycznie przekonać się, że jest taka sama.

-Nie będę ranił ich i siebie, żeby porównać naszą krew,- śmieję się.

-No widzisz? Sam to wiesz, czysta krew to bzdury.

-Nie mówię, że bezpośrednio, tylko...

\- Tylko co? W przenośni?- Ironizuje Albus.

-...chodzi o genealogię,- wreszcie udaje mi się dokończyć zdanie.

\- Więc co, uważasz, że jak ktoś miał przodka mugola, to jest gorszym czarodziejem? Albo nawet jak oboje rodzice byli mugolami?

-No nie, ale oboje...

-Więc uważasz, że Lily była złą czarownicą? -Pyta wyraźnie już zdenerwowany Albus.

-Nie, nie Lily!- Teraz ja się wściekam.

-A czym niby Lily różniła się od innych mugolaków?- Pyta cicho Albus.

Spuszczam głowę i nic nie odpowiadam. Czym ja się różnię? Powraca echo pytania z przed lat, razem z cierpieniem towarzyszącym tej rozmowie. Podnoszę głowę.

\- Czemu mnie dręczysz?

Chcę wyjść, żeby zakończyć tą bezsensowną wymianę zdań, ale nie mogę się ruszyć bo Albus przytrzymuje mnie swoją mocą.

-Jeszcze nie skończyłem rozmawiać. Prosiłem cię o coś, ale zignorowałeś moją prośbę, więc teraz jeszcze trochę będziesz zmuszony znosić moje towarzystwo. Poćwiczysz zdania. Nie każę ci ich przepisywać, będziesz je powtarzał z przekonaniem.

Mówiąc to Albus uśmiecha się, a w jego oczach tańczą wesołe iskierki, jakby właśnie zrobił mi dobry kawał. Ale ja nadal jestem wściekły.

-Mścisz się na mnie za szlabany Harrego Pottera! Zawsze faworyzowałeś gryfonów,- wylewam z siebie żale tkwiące gdzieś bardzo głęboko. Zdumienie, że te uczucia po tylu latach jeszcze były we mnie dotarło do mojej świadomości dopiero po kilku godzinach. Albus posmutniał słysząc to, co powiedziałem.

-Przykro mi, że tak odczytałeś moje słowa. Nie mszczę się na tobie, nie mam za co. A nawet gdybym miał, nigdy bym się nie mścił. Nie na tobie,- dodaje po chwili łagodnie. -I nikogo nie faworyzuję- Albus twardo akcentuje ostanie zdanie.

Dyrektor stara się złagodzić wydźwięk swoich słów, ale wściekłość, żal, poczucie krzywdy nie opuszczają mnie.

-Black za próbę zabicia mnie dostał miesiąc szlabanu. Tylko miesiąc szlabanu! Tak mało jestem warty, tak mało jest warte moje życie, więc nie pieprz mi czegoś innego, to twoja ocena i decyzja, więc nie pieprz...

Zdumiony i przerażony Albus zwalnia czar i znowu mogę się ruszać.

\- Severusie, Severusie, przepraszam. Po tylu latach? Nigdy nic mi o tym nie mówiłeś. To w tobie wciąż tkwi?

Albus w jednej chwili jest przy mnie, wtulam się w szatę tego ciepłego, przyjaznego mi człowieka. Nie wiem co się stało, nie rozumiem swoich uczuć, nie rozumiem dlaczego po tylu latach poczułem znowu ten zadawniony żal do Dumbledore. Rozbity, targany emocjami których nie chcę i których nie rozumiem, płaczę z twarzą ukrytą w szatach mego mentora. Albus delikatnie gładzi moje włosy.

\- Już dobrze dziecko, już dobrze, - mówi, po czym całuje mnie w czubek głowy.

Nie cierpię takich dowodów czułości, ale tym razem nic nie mówię. Gdy uspokajam się, Albus klęka przede mną i trzymając za ramiona patrzy mi w oczy.

-Zostaniesz jeszcze trochę?

Poruszam się, już nie jestem więziony czarem.

-Tak,- odburkuję z napuszoną miną i wydętymi jak u rozgniewanego dziecka policzkami.

Albus siada naprzeciwko mnie.

-Proszę, powtórz za mną, z przekonaniem: Jestem wartościowym człowiekiem, jestem czarodziejem bardzo silnym, sprawnym, niewielkie ustępującym Voldemortwi mocą magiczną i umiejętnościami.

-Albus...

-Proszę cię, Severusie.

Wzdycham. Wiem, że nie ominie mnie to, więc powtarzam. Robię to od niechcenia i nieprzekonująco, więc powtarzam kilka razy, aż Albus jest usatysfakcjonowany i daje mi wreszcie spokój.

xxx

-Przecież różdżki wymyślili druidzi- pewnego wieczoru sprzeczam się z Albusem, a jakiś nieistotny powód sprzeczki umknął mi przez lata które minęły od tej rozmowy.

-Co miałeś z historii magii, dzieciaku?

-Już nie pamiętam- odburkuję. Spuszczam ze wstydu głowę, jestem perfekcjonistą i nie lubię czegoś nie umieć lub nie wiedzieć, choć oczywiście wiem, że nie można umieć i wiedzieć wszystkiego. Albus widząc moje zmieszanie uśmiecha się, ale nie złośliwie, tylko tak jakąś ciepło, z sympatią w oczach.

-Różdżki zostały w Europie wprowadzone przez druidów. Powstały wśród magów gdzieś na bliskim wschodzie Azji lub w Indii. Początkowo były to bardzo prymitywne narzędzia, metalowe, srebrne lub złote pręty. Druidzi ulepszyli różdżki, wprowadzili różdżki drewniane i wymyślili rdzeń, co jak wiesz bardzo zwiększyło moc różdżek. Ale masz rację o tyle, że czarodzieje wywodzący się z pierwotnych ludów Ameryki czy Afryki nie znają różdżek i czarują całkiem sprawnie bez tego przydatnego narzędzia.

xxx

\- Wiesz Severusie, kiedyś, dawno temu, magiczny i mugolski świat stanowiły jedno, byliśmy sobie nawzajem potrzebni. - W pewną chłodną czerwcową noc siedzimy z Albusem przy ciepłym kominku w jego kwaterach, popijając wino. -I nadal w pierwotnych społeczeństwach tak jest,- Albus dzieli się ze mną swoimi przemyśleniami. -Mieszkałem kiedyś, przez kilka miesięcy, wśród plemion puszczy Amazońskiej. Dla tych ludzi czarownik jest najważniejszy, jest odpowiedzialny za przetrwanie plemienia. Leczy rany, zatrucia i choroby, warzy mikstury, odczynia uroki, uodparnia swoich mugoli na jady węży i na każdy jad ma przygotowaną odtrutkę. Czarując wybiera najlepsze miejsce na założenie wioski, swoją magią zsyła deszcz lub suszę w zależności od potrzeb. Mugole się go boją i szanują. I nie ma czegoś takiego jak czysta krew. Czarownicy poświęcają się swojej pracy, swojemu plemieniu i nie zakładają rodzin. Następcy szukają wśród niemagicznych... I zawsze znajdują jakieś dziecko wykazujące oznaki magii. Czarownik zabiera takie dziecko od rodziców i latami szkoli je na swego następcę...

-Szkoda, że nie nauczą się tego w szkole, Albusie. Historia magii wykładana w Hogwarcie rozpoczyna się od druidów i obejmuje jedynie Europę, zresztą wiesz.

-Wiem,- wzdycha Albus.- Programy nauczania muszą być zatwierdzone przez Ministerstwo i Radę Nadzorczą Szkoły, a takie informacje są blokowane przez rody czystej krwi.

\- Druidzi żyli oddzielnie, ale nadal byli bardzo potrzebni mugolom. Dlaczego to się zmieniło?- Nie daję Albusowi dokończyć opowieści znad Amazonki.

\- Oj, Celcie, ależ jesteś niecierpliwy...

\- Jak będę miał 100 lat, to też będę cierpliwy, Angliku- odgryzam się.

Albus uśmiecha się. -Druidzi także byli wybierani wśród niemagicznych. Wybrane dzieci były szkolone przez około 20-30 lat nim same stały się druidami. Druidzi byli najsilniejszymi, najbardziej sprawnymi czarodziejami i zwykle nie zakładali rodzin poświęcając się swojej pracy. Nie wiem czy jesteś tego świadom, ale Merlin był druidem.

Kręcę głową, - nie wiedziałem tego.

-Oprócz druidów, wśród Celtów funkcjonowała grupa mniej wyszkolonych magów którzy zajmowali się głównie wróżbami,- kontynuuje Albus. -Ci czarodzieje zakładali rodziny i w pewnym okresie, około 1400 lat temu, zaczęli tworzyć zamkniętą elitę nie dopuszczając do swojej wiedzy obcych. Na czarodziejów szkolili jedynie swoje dzieci. To w tej grupie kilkaset lat później, w czasach gdy tworzył się Hogwart, narodziła się idea czystej krwi. Jak pewno wiesz, wielkim orędownikiem tej idei był wywodzący się ze społeczności celtyckich wróżbitów, Salazar Syltherin.

Uśmiecham się i kiwam potakująco głową.

-Moja matka pochodzi w linii prostej od Syltherina.

\- Wielu współczesnych magów pochodzi w linii prostej od Syltherina,- tłumaczy mi Albus, -po tysiącu latach, naprawdę bardzo wielu. Chociażby znani wszystkim potomkowie Syltherina żyjący przed kilkuset laty, trzej bracia Peverell, mający bardzo wielu udokumentowanych, współczesnych potomków. Czy wiesz, Severusie, że jesteś blisko spokrewniony ze swoim Panem?

-Co?- Pytam zdziwiony.

-Matka Voldemorta była z domu Gaunt,- informuje mnie Albus. -Twój pradziadek był bratem dziadka Voldemorta.

-Czarny Pan musi to wiedzieć- mówię cicho, - interesuje się genealogią.

-Tak, pewno to wie. Harry pochodzi od najmłodszego brata Peverell,a, ja jestem jednym z potomków najstarszego a ty i twój Pan pochodzicie od średniego brata. Czarodzieje są ze sobą spokrewnieni, Severusie. A jeżeli chodzi o rozejście się świata mugoli i czarodziejów,- Albus wraca do tematu rozmowy,-myślę, że w Europie nasze światy rozdzieliły się gdy wyginęli druidzi i świat magii został opanowany przez hermetycznie zamknięte środowisko wróżbiarzy. No i przez ostatnie kilkaset lat technika mugoli rewolucyjnie rozwinęła się, wprowadzając do ich codziennego życia genialne ulepszenia. Czarodzieje przestali im być potrzebni, ale lęk przed czarami i czarodziejami pozostał. Wiesz dlaczego czarodzieje zawsze budzili wśród mugoli paniczny lęk, Severusie?

-Chyba domyślam się,- niechętnie odpowiadam.

-Przez czarnoksiężników.- Albus nie rezygnuje z powiedzenia tego, co wiem a czego nie chcę usłyszeć. -Zawsze i wszędzie mugole są całkowicie bezbronni wobec tych okrutnych, krzywdzących ich magów.

Mówiąc te słowa Albus patrzy mi w oczy. Nie wytrzymuję tego spojrzenia, spuszczam głowę i zakrywam twarz włosami.

-Wiem. Byłem czarnoksiężnikiem. Byłem, jestem śmierciożercą, -mówię bardzo cicho. -Żałuję tego, ale nie cofnę czasu, nie cofnę tego, co zrobiłem.

Albus nie komentuje mego wyznania.

\- Magowie przestali być potrzebni mugolom, ale lęk, straszny lęk przed czarami pozostał. Rozpoczęły się polowania na czarownice i wtedy ukryliśmy nasz świat... I tak jest do dzisiejszego dnia.

\- Świat mugoli poszedł do przodu a nasz stoi w miejscu,- mówię trochę ironicznie.

\- O nie, mylisz się, Severusie. Wiedziałbyś o tym, gdybyś mniej interesował się wojnami,- wbija mi lekką szpilkę Albus.- W transmutacji postęp magii jest bardzo wyraźny, jeżeli chodzi o eliksiry, to chyba również?

Kiwam głową -tak, ale są to ulepszenia eliksirów lub eliksiry o nowych działaniach, nie ma takich przełomów jak u mugoli: Wynalezienie elektryczności, telefonu, komputera.

\- "Przełomy" są o tyle, o ile są potrzebne w tak małej społeczności. Na przykład twój Pan który tak jak ty, Severusie nie lubi mioteł, wynalazł całkiem skuteczny i sprawny sposób latania bez miotły. Cóż, potrzeba jest matką wynalazku, a tak potężny mag...

\- Voldemort lata bez miotły?- Pytam zaskoczony.

\- Tak i niedługo się o tym przekonasz, Severusie.

\- Ale jak? Jak to jest możliwe?

\- Wydaje mi się, nie jestem tego pewien, ale tak sądzę, że wykorzystuje lewitację, lewitując własne ciało w pożądanym kierunku i pozycji. - Albus bystro patrzy na mnie- ty też byś tak potrafił. Lewitację opanowałeś bardzo dobrze. Z tego co pamiętam, to już jako dziecko potrafiłeś lewitować siłą umysłu.

Przytakuję Albusowi. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co Albus mi właśnie powiedział, ale gdyby tak było... W każdej chwili móc unieść się w powietrze i polecieć tam, gdzie się chce, jak ptak i jeszcze będąc niewidzialnym pod zaklęciem zwodzącym bądź kameleona... I żadnych śladów poteleportacyjnych.

xxx

Pewnego czerwcowego wieczora zasiedziałem się w dyrektorskich komnatach, nie pamiętam już z jakiego powodu. Miałem zamiar wychodzić, gdy Albus ze smutnym uśmiechem poprosił mnie:

-Zostań ze mną Severusie, jutro umrę, dzisiejszej nocy nie chcę być sam, potrzebuję ciebie.

Siadam na powrót w fotelu i patrząc z rezygnacją na mego mentora mówię:

-Wiesz, czasem wyobrażam sobie, że umierasz we własnym łóżku, otoczony życzliwymi ci ludźmi, przyjaciółmi, że jestem przy tobie i opiekuję się tobą... Zasługujesz, żeby odejść w taki sposób, otoczony troską bliskich ci osób. To, co chcesz żebym zrobił, jest dla mnie wstrętne, nie powinno tak być, jeżeli przeżyję wojnę to nie wybaczę sobie tego nigdy.

Albus odpowiada mi lekko wzdychając.

-Jestem coraz słabszy. Mojej magii nie ubywa, ale są chwile, że nie jestem w stanie samodzielnie usiąść nie mówiąc o powstaniu na nogi... Takich chwil jest coraz więcej i są coraz dłuższe. Przed kilkoma miesiącami TO się zdarzało raz na kilka tygodni i trwało kilka, kilkanaście sekund, teraz poraża mnie na kilka minut, co trzy, cztery godziny. To jest straszne Severusie, coraz bardziej boję się tych chwil, jestem wtedy przytomny ale sparaliżowany, nie mogę się ruszyć, nie mogę oddychać, duszę się. To straszna śmierć Severusie, nikt nie chciałby konać w takich męczarniach. Gdyby nie plan Voldemorta co do mojej osoby, za kilka dni poprosiłbym cię o szybko działającą truciznę.- Albus uśmiecha się, -nie miałbyś możliwości spełnić się w roli mojej niańki.

-Jest aż tak źle?

Albus kiwa głową. -Nie mogę już zwlekać, bo niedługo moja niesprawność będzie zbyt widoczna.- Przyjaciel patrzy na mnie z troską w oczach -Severusie, nie takie przedstawienia odgrywaliśmy na potrzeby twojego Pana. Umieram i chcę wykorzystać swoją śmierć do umocnienia twojej pozycji u boku Voldemorta. To jest bardzo ważne.

-Wiem,- kiwam głową.

-Severusie, -Albus zmienia temat,- jak zostaniesz dyrektorem, zajmij moje kwatery. W sypialni będziesz mógł bezpiecznie kontaktować się ze mną.

-Albusie, jeżeli to jest twoja ostania noc, jeżeli tak zdecydowałeś, porozmawiajmy o przyjemniejszych rzeczach, proszę.

-A o czym chcesz rozmawiać?

-Opowiedz mi o Hogwarcie gdy byłeś młody, gdy chodziłeś do szkoły, o swoich kolegach, opowiedz mi swoim pojedynku z Grindewaldem- proszę z błyskiem w oczach.

Albus przytula mnie -dobrze Severusie, dzisiaj wszystko dla ciebie...- I rozpoczyna opowieść.

Po kilku godzinach, zasłuchany, zasypiam wtulony w szaty mego mentora. Potrzebuję tej bliskości tak jak i Albus jej potrzebuje, i obaj o tym wiemy.

xxx

Następnej nocy kładę się do łóżka w ubraniu. Budzi mnie Filtwick krzycząc, że śmierciożercy są w zamku. Nim otworzyłem oczy wiedziałem już, co się stało.

-Gdzie?

-Na wieży astronomicznej.

Błyskawicznie ogłuszam kolegę i pędzę na wieżę zrobić to, co obiecałem. Czuję żal do Albusa, że zdecydował się na taką śmierć.

Na szczycie wieży widzę mego przyjaciela jak słaby, bez różdżki, osuwając się po ścianie resztką sił utrzymuje się w pionie i wściekłość wypełnia mi serce. Obok Albusa stoją dwie miotły, a kilka kroków dalej śmierciożercy: Drakon Malfoy, Greybck, rodzeństo Carowów, Dołohow, Yaxley. Najchętniej bym pozabijał ich wszystkich, ale nie robię tego.

Dumbledore, patrząc mi prosto w oczy, delikatnie wchodzi do mego umysłu i prosi, błaga mnie o śmierć. Dlaczego ja, dlaczego to muszę być ja? Wściekły zamykam umysł i wyobrażam sobie, że przede mną stoi Voldemort. Z całą siłą nienawiści jaką żywię do zabójcy Lily, z różdżką skierowaną w serce przyjaciela, rzucam klątwę.

-Avada kedavera.- Klątwa jest tak mocna, że siła zaklęcia wyrzuca Albusa w górę na kilka metrów, a ciało z wysokości wieży astronomicznej spada na ziemię.

\- Wracamy, już po wszystkim, wracamy, - krzyczę ciągnąc za sobą Drakona i razem z nim uciekając.

Ból w moim sercu jest straszny, porównywalny do bólu jaki odczuwałem po śmierci Lily. Zabiłem jedynego przyjaznego mi człowieka. Może to i była eutanazja, ale to jest tylko nazwa a to co zrobiłem jest złe, wiem to, moje serce to czuje, niezależnie od nazwy jaką się określi mój czyn, myślę z rozpaczą.


	54. CZĘŚĆ V Dyrektor R Poszukiwany

CZĘŚĆ PIĄTA: DYREKTOR

Poszukiwany.

Aportuję się przed dworem Malfoya i unosząc ku górze lewą rękę w geście pozdrowienia, przekraczam bramę. Czarny Pan już czeka w salonie, a przy stole siedzą śmierciożercy którzy brali udział w akcji. Mnie zatrzymał Potter wydaje się, że widział jak rzucałem Avadę, pewno był na wieży schowany pod tym swoim płaszczykiem. W walce na korytarzach Hogwartu zginął Jugson, ale Czarny Pan nie wydaje się być tym zmartwiony. Nasz Pan ma wiele sług, życie śmierciożercy jest tanie.

\- Panie mój,- nisko kłaniam się.

\- Siadaj tutaj Severusie, obok mnie.

Czarny Pan wskazuje mi miejsce i wykrzywia usta w czymś na kształt uśmiechu. Wyczuwam, że mój Pan jest bardzo zadowolony, bo wreszcie udało mu się wykończyć Albusa Dumbledore, swojego największego wroga. Siadam obok Voldemorta ciesząc się z zazdrości jaką wywołuje moja pozycja u dumnych magów czystej krwi, i spokojnie patrząc w oczy mojemu Panu mówię:

\- Dumbledore nie żyje, Panie mój.

Na mojej twarzy nie widać żadnych emocji, niewyobrażalny ból tkwi głęboko, niewyczuwalny nawet dla tak wprawnego legilimenty jakim jest Czarny Pan. Za to pod powierzchnią umysłu kłębią się doskonale wyczuwalne dla legilimety negatywne emocje które kiedykolwiek żywiłem dla Dumbledore, a które na tą okazję przywołałem z głębin umysłu. Wściekłość (gdy dyrektor odmawia mi stypendiów dla ślizgonów), nienawiść (kiedy nie ochronił Lily) i podobne uczucia odcięte od sytuacji które je wywołały i połączone z ostatnim wydarzeniem. Więc spokojnie, bez mrugania powiekami, patrzę w czerwone oczy Voldemorta, a Czarny Pan grzebie w moim umyśle znajdując to, co chcę żeby znalazł. Po obejrzeniu sceny śmierci Albusa z doczepionymi i podmienionymi emocjami, myślami i uczuciami, Voldemort wreszcie opuszcza mój umysł.

\- Świetnie się spisałeś Ssseverusie, będziesz nagrodzony.

Nisko pochylam głowę w geście pokory.

\- Dziękuję, Panie mój.

\- Wszyscy spisaliście się bardzo dobrze.

Prostuję się, słysząc słowa Czarnego Pana skierowane do innych i dyskretnie rozglądam się.

-Draco, będziesz musiał poćwiczyć klątwy zwane niewybaczalnymi- śmierciożercy rechoczą słysząc te słowa, a Draco ze strachem patrzy na swojego Pana. -Będę cię szkolił osobiście.- Cicho dodaje Voldemort.

Śmiechy milkną jak nożem uciął, czuję zimny dreszcz pełznący wzdłuż kręgosłupa, bo przypominam sobie moje szkolenia... I kary. Voldemort jako instruktor? Na Merlina, nie wiem czy bym przeżył... Szczelnie oklumuję umysł.

Od powrotu Czarnego Pana nie jesteśmy nagradzani finansowo, jak kiedyś. Nagrodą będą stanowiska i pieniądze z nimi związane które otrzymamy, gdy przejmiemy władzę. Zgodnie z tym co ustaliłem z Albusem, muszę postarać się o posadę dyrektora Hogwartu. I wszystko wskazuje na to, że z łatwością osiągnę to, co zaplanowaliśmy. Jako poszukiwany, podejrzany o zabójstwo śmierciożerca, nie mogę wrócić do własnego domu, więc z woli Czarnego Pana lokuję się w nienanoszalnej części dworu Malfoya. Będę mieszkał w doborowym towarzystwie poszukiwanych śmierciożerców i samego Voldemorta. Luciusz prowadzi mnie do komnaty, którą przez jakiś czas będę zajmował. Voldemort wyciągnął Malfoy,a z więzienia, ale arystokrata jest w niełasce z powodu klęski w Ministerstwie. Czarny Pan złośliwie wyżywa się na nim, boleśnie upokarzając Lucjusza przed śmierciożercami i rodziną. Cóż, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego o czym inni słudzy Czarnego Pana boją się nawet pomyśleć. Nasz Pan jest mieszańcem i dobrze wiem, wiem to po sobie jak Tom Riddle musiał się czuć w szkole, w Syltherinie. I jak nikt inny rozumiem przyjemność jaką teraz czerpie Voldemort z dręczenia tych czystej krwi palantów.

\- Potrzebujesz prostytutki?

W oczach Luciusza widzę obleśny błysk.

-Nie Luciuszu, jestem zmęczony, chcę spać,- uśmiecham się,- ale dziękuję ci, że pomyślałeś jak będę potrzebował, to dam ci znać.

Życzę Luciuszowi dobrej nocy i gdy wreszcie zostaję sam, to pieczętuję drzwi zaklęciem. Sprawdzam komnatę na obecność czarów, likwiduję większość tych które wykrywam, na część pokoju pozbawioną obcej magii nakładam własny czar zwodzący i silny czar nieprzenikalności. Okryty peleryną jak kocem, wyjmuję portret Dumbledore i naciskam namalowany medalion Zakonu.

Z portretu uśmiecha się do mnie mój nauczyciel.

\- Jesteś bardzo dzielnym człowiekiem, dziękuję ci. Skup się na odpowiedzi, nie wypowiadaj słów.

-Dziękujesz mi za to, że cię zabiłem?- Skupiam się na tej myśli, patrząc w oczy namalowanemu Albusowi.

-Na moją prośbę, umierałem od klątwy, przecież to wiesz. Jak ci poszło z Voldemortem?

\- Tak jak przewidywałeś.

\- Świetnie, więc wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Najbliższym naszym celem jest przeniesienie Harrego z domu wujostwa do domu któregoś z członków Zakonu. Skontaktuj się ze mną na początku lipca w tej sprawie. Na dzisiaj to byłoby wszystko, dobranoc i jeszcze raz dziękuję ci.

Albus żegna się i odchodzi.

xxx

Kilka dni później, ukrywając się pod silnym zaklęciem zwodzącym aportuję się przed domem. Patrzę na moją nędzną, posępną siedzibę, domek czarnoksiężnika jak z mugolskich bajek. Zdejmuję z domu czar anty deportacyjny i skanuję go różdżką na obecność magicznych pułapek, osób i zwierząt. Nie znajdując żadnych, wchodzę do środka. Aurorzy przeszukali mieszkanie od piwnicy po dach, ale nie znaleźli tajnej skrytki. Zabieram ze schowka kuferki z eliksirami i z nielegalnymi składnikami potraktowane zaklęciem zmniejszającym. W skrytce zostawiam nielegalne, acz bardzo mi przydatne księgi, także pomniejszone zaklęciem. Wychodzę przed dom, z ogródka deportuję się przed bramą dworu Malfoya i wchodzę do środka. Zamierzałem w spokoju poprzeglądać eliksiry ale nie zdążyłem nawet dojść do swojej kwatery, bo mój Pan wezwał mnie do siebie. Voldemort zajmuje większą część nienanaszlnego skrzydła dworu. Wchodzę do niewielkiego, gustownego saloniku, jednak nie jest mi dane podziwiać bogate umeblowanie.

-Gdzie byłeś, Severus?- Bez ogródek pyta mój Pan.

-W domu Panie mój, zabrałem eliksiry, - pokazuję kuferki, które nadal trzymam w dłoniach.

-Zdejmij szatę i klękaj,- słyszę zimny, syczący głos.

Na Merlina, myślę przerażony, powinienem był zawiadomić Voldemorta o moich planach. Teraz mi się dostanie, oj poboli, kurwa poboli myślę wściekły, ironicznie i jedynie w myśli przedrzeźniając powszechnie znane wśród nas, śmierciożerców słowa Czarnego Pana. Odkładam na bok szatę i klękam przed moim Panem pochylając się i osłaniając głowę rękoma. Staram się rozluźnić mięśnie i nie drżeć ze strachu.

-Patrz na mnie,- poleca mi Czarny Pan, więc przekręcam głowę i patrzę w czerwone oczy tego gada. Czarny Pan widząc moje przerażenie z satysfakcją uśmiecha się.

-Aaaaaa,- krzyk wyrywa mi się z ust gdy klątwa uderza mnie w plecy. Na szczęście, Crucio nie trwa długo.

-Wiesz, za co dostałeś?

Wiem, że muszę dobrze odpowiedzieć, bo Czarny Pan znowu mnie przeklnie.

-Samowolnie deportowałem się do domu, Panie mój.

-Dobrze, mój Książę Półkrwi, - słyszę zadowolony głos Czarnego Pana. -A może żałujesz, że zostałeś moim sługą?

-Nie, Panie mój, - mówię cały czas klęcząc z przekrzywioną głową i patrząc w czerwone oczy Voldemorta, a w moich oczach widać żądzę władzy, zaszczytów i bogactwa. Przywołuję uczucia które towarzyszyły mi gdy byłem gówniarzem, gdy marzyłem, że będę bogaty, będę miał piękne ubrania, zawsze będę najedzony, a pogardzający mną, dumni, bogaci czarodzieje czystej krwi będą mi się kłaniać, będą zabiegać o moje względy i będą się mnie obawiać.

Czarny Pan uśmiecha się z satysfakcją widząc moje pragnienia, które przywołałem z głębin umysłu i pokazałem jako obecne.

-Wstawaj i ubieraj się. Aurorzy przeszukiwali twój dom?

-Tak, ale nic nie znaleźli. Nie znaleźli skrytki.- Precyzuję przywdziewając szatę.

-To dobrze. Od września będziesz dyrektorem Hogwartu...

-Dziękuję, Panie mój, - znowu padam na posiniaczone już od tego klęczenia na twardej posadzce kolana i całuję kraj szaty Voldemorta.

-Nie przerywaj. - Czarny Pan mówi z udawanym gniewem ale wiem, że jest zadowolony. Sprawy idą dobrze i pochlebia mu okazywany przeze mnie szacunek i wdzięczność. - Musimy mieć dobrą prasę. Niedługo ukaże się seria artykułów podważających pogłoski o tym, co wydarzyło się na Wieży Astronomicznej i przedstawiających ciebie w pozytywnym świetle.

\- Prawdopodobnie Potter widział jak zabijałem Dumbledore, - mówię. - Gówniarz pewno był na wieży w pelerynie niewidce, bo obok dyrektora stały dwie miotły.

\- Trzeba Pottera zdyskredytować w oczach czarodziejów, - wolno, z namysłem mówi Czarny Pan. - To nie powinno być trudne. Porozmawiam z prasą. Ty Severusie, dowiedz się kiedy, w jaki sposób i gdzie chłopak zostanie zabrany z domu wujostwa, to będzie twoje zadanie.

\- Tak, Panie.

\- Możesz odejść.

Kłaniam się i wychodzę, i gdy wreszcie przekraczam próg swojej komnaty, to pierwszą rzeczą którą robię jest kontakt z Dumbledore przez portret.

-Rzuć Confundo na Mundungusa,- radzi mi Albus, gdy usłyszał jakim to zadaniem obdarzył mnie Voldemort.- Zaszczep w nim myśl, żeby użyć eliksir wielosokowy, żeby było siedmiu Potterów. Zrób to tak, żeby Mundungus myślał, że to jest jego pomysł. Harry będzie przenoszony dwa tygodnie przed swoimi urodzinami do domu któregoś z członków Zakonu. Poleci na miotle, wszelkie środki komunikacji kontrolowane przez Ministerstwo, są obecnie kontrolowane przez śmierciożerców. Voldemort uważa cię za osobę dobrze poinformowaną, nie zawiedź go. I postaraj się być wiarygodny, jeżeli będziesz zmuszony brać udział w jakichkolwiek akcjach, to jest ważne.

-Wiem Albusie, zrobię tak jak mi radzisz.

Przez następne dni lokalizuję Mundungusa na Nokturnie. Mundungus jest drobnym złodziejaszkiem i cwaniakiem, jest dzieckiem Nokturnu a jednocześnie jest bardzo oddanym Dumbledore członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Gdy go wreszcie znajduję w jakiejś knajpie, dyskretnie rzucam Confundo i spełniam polecenie Albusa.

Śpię na Nokturnie, gdzie czuję się lepiej i swobodniej niż w rodowej siedzibie Malfoyów. Czarny Pan nie mówił, że mam w Malfoy Manor spędzać każdą noc, więc nie łamię rozkazu Pana i gdy w pewien wieczór rozpala się Mroczny Znak na moim przedramieniu, to żegnam się z przygodnymi znajomymi, płacę za piwo i aportuję się pod dworem Malfoya równocześnie z Yaxleyem, tym idiotą czystej krwi. Muszę przy nim bardzo uważać, bo Yaxley zajmie wysoką pozycję w Ministerstwie i nie znosi mnie. Wchodzimy jako ostatni do komnaty gościnnej, prawie się spóźniliśmy. Pod sufitem, nad stołem, wisi głową w dół jakaś kobieta. Czarny Pan wskazuje mi miejsce obok siebie. Podchodząc bliżej, rozpoznaję w wiszącej kobiecie młodą nauczycielkę mugoloznastwa z Hogwartu. Strach i wściekłość błyskawicznie ukrywam pod osłoną oklumencji.

Yaxley na polecenie naszego Pana siada obok Dołohowa. Oj, zmienił się Antonin w Azkabanie, bardzo się zmienił... Pamiętam Dołohowa jako młodego, przystojnego faceta za którym wszystkie czarownice się oglądały, wesołego, z poczuciem humoru, inteligentnego i bardzo okrutnego. A teraz przy stole siedzi stary, ponury dziad, zostało mu tylko okrucieństwo. Antonin jest starszy ode mnie zaledwie kilka lat a wygląda, jakby był moim ojcem. Czarny Pan wyciąga powoli z Azkabanu swoich śmierciożerców. Imperius pewno wyjdzie dopiero kiedy przejmiemy władzę bo jest mało przydatny, myślę ze smutkiem. Żal mi Mike,a, ale nie proszę o niego Czarnego Pana. W ogóle o nic go nie proszę. Nasz Pan zrobił się bardzo prędki do karania, a ja nie jestem już młody, nie znoszę tak dobrze bólu jak kiedyś i tak jak inni śmierciożercy, panicznie boję się kary.

Moja twarz jest bez wyrazu, mój wzrok jest pusty, głos jest beznamiętny gdy zdaję Czarnemu Panu sprawozdanie z wykonania powierzonego mi zadania. Legilimenta nie znajdzie w mojej głowie żadnych uczuć związanych z kobietą wisząca głową w dół, nad stołem. Albusie, Albusie, przecież miałeś z nią porozmawiać... Dziewczynę spotkał okrutny los, zginęła od Avady Czarnego Pana, a jej ciało zostało pożarte przez Nagini.

xxx

Pewnego wieczoru, w połowie lipca 1997 roku, czekamy nad Surrey na miotłach na wysokości kilkuset metrów, zakryci przez rzadkie chmury. W powietrze wzbija się Zakon Feniksa, siedmiu Potterów wraz z opiekunami. Okrążamy ich, ale nie atakujemy bo siedmiu Potterów zmyliło kolegów, mamy rozkaz atakować ochronę i w żadnym wypadku nie atakować Pottera, cóż, kiedy na każdej miotle siedzi jeden Potter i jedna osoba towarzysząca. Właściwie, to są cztery miotły, dwa testrale i jeden latający motor. Działa jeszcze mój czar śledzący rzucony na Pottera przed rokiem i orientuję się, że chłopak jest na motorze, z Hagridem. Bardzo sprytnie, wszyscy będą myśleć, że jest na miotle znając jego mistrzostwo w lataniu. Zjawia się Czarny Pan, lecąc jak wielki nietoperz, bez miotły! Pewno przywołał go dowodzący akcją Dołohow. Zaczynamy rzucać klątwy i w tym momencie siedmiu Potterów rozlatuje się na siedem stron świata, robiąc zamieszanie. Lecę za Lupinem, jednocześnie obserwując kto polecał za Hagridem. Gdy widzę jakiś młodych chłopaków którzy niedawno do nas dołączyli oddzielających się od grupy i podążających za motorem, kamień spada mi z serca. Nasz Pan poleciał za Szalonookim, bo jest wysoce prawdopodobne, że Potter będzie na miotle z dobrze wyszkolonym aurorem.

Rozpoczynam pościg za Lupinem i po jakimś czasie dołącza do mnie Bellatrix. Kobieta wyprzedza mnie, ale nie przejmuję się tym, bo moja awersja do mioteł jest powszechnie znana. Bellatrix, zgodnie z wolą naszego pana dotyczącą "obcinania uschłych gałęzi", wali klątwą w Lupina, na szczęście nie trafia. Denerwuje mnie ta baba, mam jej ewidentnie dość, więc gdy ponownie kieruje różdżkę w stronę Remusa to walę w jej plecy Sektusemprą ale w tym momencie, ach, moja miotła drgnęła i klątwa zamiast trafić w plecy Bellatrix obcięła ucho rzekomemu Potterowi. Lupin z towarzyszem znikają, pewno za ochronnymi barierami Zakonu i Ministerstwa, a my jak niepyszni wracamy. Bellatrix jest wściekła, ale nie ma do mnie pretensji bo wie jak każdy, że słabo latam.

Zbieramy się we dworze Malfoya, my wszyscy biorący udział akcji śmierciożercy. Przegrani, milcząc, ze spuszczonymi głowami, zajmujemy miejsca w reprezentacyjnym salonie. Nie mamy żadnych strat. Po stronie Zakonu zginął Szalonooki, a Rowle i Dołohow sprzątnęli jego ciało. Nasz Pan jest wściekły, bo znowu nie dopadł Pottera. Nic ode mnie nie chce, na szczęście nie zauważa mnie nawet, więc pierwszy uciekam z przepięknego salonu gościnnego Malfoyów. Voldemort wyżywa się na Luciuszu, jak zrozumiałem z powodu różdżki która go zawiodła. Już zza drzwi słyszę skamlenie o litość i błagania:

-Już nie Panie, błagam, już nie, litości, już nie mogę, błagam! Nie brzuch, nie brzuch! Panie błagam, Panie, Panie! Zrobię wszystko, tylko już nie, aaaaa!- Słyszę wycie, płacz i krzyki czystej krwi właściciela tego bogatego domu. Czarny Pan lubi gdy wrzeszczymy i błagamy o litość w trakcie karania. Szybciej wtedy kończy.

Wieczorem zachodzę do prywatnych kwater Luciusza. Blady jak śmierć śmierciożerca leży sztywno w łóżku. Wzdycham na jego widok. Pewno każde poruszenie sprawia mu potworny ból. Skąd ja to znam? Myślę ironicznie.

-Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś, Severusie. Siadaj.- Luciusz ręką wskazuje mi miejsce obok siebie. W jego oczach widzę lęk i niepewność.

-Eliksir postcrucio, wypij.- Magicznie przywołuję z przepastnej kieszeni szaty eliksir i podaję go Luciuszowi, drugą ręką unosząc mu głowę.

-Twój?

-Oczywiście, jak mogłeś pomyśleć inaczej?- Lekko się uśmiecham, a Luciusz przełyka eliksir.

-Dziękuję, Alchemik.

-Już lepiej?

-Tak.

W oczach kamrata widzę rozpacz, Luciusz nie wytrzymuje napięcia, zaczyna drżeć, jego twarz wykrzywia się a po policzkach spływają łzy. Przytulam go, naśladując w tym geście Albusa.

-On mnie wykończy, Severus.- Luciusz wtula się we mnie a jego głos jest zniekształcony przez materiał szaty.

-Uspokój się, śmierciożerco, - mówię szorstko. -Nie pomożesz sobie, jeżeli zaczniesz panikować. Niedługo przejmiemy władzę i będzie miał wtedy inne sprawy na głowie, niż dręczenie ciebie. Postaraj się nie rzucać mu w oczy.

-Staram się, Severus.- Z ironią słyszalną w głosie odpowiada mi Luciusz.

W tym momencie do sypialni wchodzi Rabastan.

-Co jest, śmierciożercy?- Pyta z kpiną. -Zebrało się wam na użalanie?

-A ty coś taki zadowolony, jak masz jakiś powód, to się podziel.- Lekko uśmiecham się.

Luciusz powoli się uspokaja, wyciera rękawem łzy i kładzie się na plecy. Wśród nas, śmierciożerców, nie jest tajemnicą trójkąt braci Lestrange i Belli, a właściwie to czworokąt, bo w miłosnych igraszkach bierze udział Czarny Pan. Bellatrix jest zakochana w Voldemorcie, który posuwa ja na oczach męża. Lestrangowie nie protestują, pewno dlatego są tak cenni dla naszego Pana, myślę ironicznie. Rabastan jest wobec mnie w porządku, mam wrażenie, że ma w głębokim poważaniu czystość krwi ogólnie i w szczególności, choć oczywiście nie afiszuje się ze swoimi poglądami. Jego starszy brat Rudolfus, mąż Bellatrix, jest bardziej zasadniczy i sztywny w tym względzie, ale nie wchodzimy sobie w drogę, bo ja nie chcę zadzierać z pupilkiem mego Pana, a Rudolfus jest wystarczająco upokorzony tym, co Voldemort wyczynia z jego żoną i nie ma interesu w szukaniu konfliktu z przydatnym śmierciożercą.

Przekomarzam się jeszcze chwilę z Rabastanem i wychodzę, gdy do sypialni wchodzi zdenerwowana Narcyza z magomedykiem rodziny Malfoyów.


	55. Lord Voldemort przejmuje władzę

Lord Voldemort przejmuje władzę

Drugą połowę lipca tego pamiętnego 1997 roku, wypełniają mi narady z Czarnym Panem. Syn Lily jest bezpieczny w domu Wesleyów, wiem to bo mój czar śledzący który rok temu podczepiłem do namiaru przestanie działać gdy chłopak osiągnie pełnoletność. W wolnych chwilach kręcę się po Nokturnie i załatwiam swoje sprawy. Odwiedziłem też starą kwaterę główną Zakonu Feniksa przy Grimmual Place 12. Mój Pan na razie nie interesuje się tym domem ale jestem świadom, że jest tylko kwestią czasu nim wejdą tam śmierciożercy. Przeszukałem dom nie znajdując nic, co mogłoby mnie skompromitować w oczach Voldemorta. Z ważnych dla mnie rzeczy, znalazłem w pokoju Syriusza stary list napisany przez Lily na trzy miesiące przed śmiercią... I fotografię rodziny Potterów. Rozpłakałem się nad tym listem. Zrozumiałem wreszcie, dlaczego Lily nie zaufała Dumbledore...Dowiedziała się, że Albus współpracował z Grindewaldem, i że wymyślił to pieprzone hasło. Mnie o tym nie powiedziała wtedy nad rzeką, gdy się spotkaliśmy kilka tygodni przed tą straszną nocą. Lily intuicyjnie wiedziała, że jestem szpiegiem Dumbledore i myślę, że nie chciała, żebym stracił do niego zaufanie. Wtedy, kilkanaście lat temu mogłoby tak być...Wtedy nie miałem świadomości, że Dumbledore się zmienił. Teraz wiem, że Albus do którego zbliżyłem się i któremu zaufałem to był inny człowiek niż ten kilkunastoletni dzieciak snujący plany podboju świata. Ludzie się zmieniają, Albus to wiedział i dlatego dał mi drugą szansę. To co Dumbledore zrobił dla mnie, znacznie wykracza poza ochronę przynależną przydatnemu na wojnie narzędziu. Załamany, zabieram końcówkę listu z podpisem Lily oraz jej podobiznę, którą oddzieram od magicznego zdjęcia.

xxx

Na początku sierpnia 1997 roku, my śmierciożercy przejmujemy Ministerstwo. Akcją dowodzi Antonin Dołohow. Moim zadaniem jest przeszukanie domu Arthura Wesleya i przesłuchanie znajdujących się tam osób. Do pomocy wybieram Iana Avere,go, Crabbla, Notta, Goyla i Traversa. Dobrze, że sam mogłem wybrać ludzi na akcję, jako dowodzący nie chciałbym obrywać za nieudaczników. Wieczorem wchodzimy do Ministerstwa, przewodniczący Departamentu d.s. Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów Pius Thicknesse, będący od miesiąca pod Imperio, pomaga nam. Niezatrzymywani wchodzimy do gabinetu Ministra Magii, Scrimguera. O terminie akcji powiadomiłem odpowiednio wcześniej Dumbledore, a Albus przez kogoś ze szkoły, prawdopodobnie przez McGonagall, na kilka minut przed akcją ostrzegł Kingsleya tak, żeby zdążył uciec. Rozbrajamy Scrimguera i przywiązujemy go do krzesła. Dołohow, Macinar, Yaxley i Rowle przepytają Ministra nim go zabiją. Scrimguer musi zginąć bo jest dla nas zbyt niebezpieczny. Zbieram swoich ludzi i idziemy do działu zabezpieczeń. Zwalniamy ministerialne zaklęcia zabezpieczające posiadłość Wesleyów i deportujemy się w okolicę Nory. Usuwam resztki magicznych czarów ochronnych i aportujemy się na terenie posesji rozbrajając tych gości weselnych, którzy nie zdążyli uciec. W osobnych pokojach ja, Avery i Nott przesłuchujemy domowników i gości, a Travers, Crabble i Goyle pilnują porządku. Przesłuchania idą nam bardzo sprawnie. Nasze głosy są zniekształcone przez maski, na głowach mamy kaptury, na nogach ciężkie buty, okrywają nas obszerne płaszcze i nasze tożsamości są nie do ustalenia. Potterowi udało się uciec, pewno był pod eliksirem wielosokowym bo nikt z gości go nie rozpoznał. Mały Wesley leży na strychu, chory na smoczą ospę. Czy to na pewno on? Mam wątpliwości ale wiem, że nikt nie będzie tego sprawdzał. Panna Granger była widziana na weselu, jednak zdążyła się deportować. Mam nadzieję, że z Potterem i z Wesleyem. Po uzyskaniu informacji zwalniamy gości i domowników bo nie ma wśród nich nikogo, kto byłby dla nas niebezpieczny.

Późno w nocy, my wszyscy śmierciożercy biorący udział w przejęciu Ministerstwa zbieramy się we dworze Malfoya, z którego jakiś czas temu nasz Pan zrobił kwaterę główną, i zdajemy Voldemortowi relacje. Nasz Pan jest zadowolony z przejęcia władzy i wściekły, bo znowu nie udało się nam złapać Pottera. Na szczęście, poza mną nikt nie wie, że chłopak był u Wesleyów, więc Czarny Pan mnie nie karze bo nie ma powodu. Tej nocy wyżywa się na Dołohowie i Rowle, którym Potter uciekł. Po zajęciu Ministerstwa na nazwisko Czarnego Pana: "Voldemort" nałożyliśmy namiar, więc każdy kto je wypowie jest natychmiast lokalizowany. Dołohow i Rowle nakryli chłopaka i pannę Granger gdy któreś z nich powiedziało: Voldmort, ale gryfoni się im wymknęli. Tę dwójkę nieudolnych śmierciożerców Czarny Pan karze w osobnej komnacie co świadczy, że obaj zajmują wysoką pozycję i Voldemrot nie chce ich upokarzać publicznie.

Razem z Crabble odreagowujemy stres towarzyszący akcji pijąc whiskey w bogatym salonie Malfoyów i obserwując toczące się wokół nas życie towarzyskie. Widzę jak Draco Malfoy prowadzi Thorfina Rowle do wyciszonego pokoju, w nienanoszlnym skrzydle dworu. Nie wiem, który z tych dwóch śmierciożerców jest bardziej przerażony. Antonin blady jak śmierć, omijany przez kolegów jak zapowietrzony, ze szklanką ognistej w ręku samotnie oczekuje na swoją karę.

Z Albusem skontaktowałem się późno w nocy, gdy wreszcie dotarłem do swojej kwatery.

\- Trzeba powiedzieć Potterowi, że na nazwisko Voldemort nałożono namiar, - niewerbalnie przekazuję informację.

\- Nie mam kontaktu z Harrym,- smutno informuje mnie portret.

\- Jak to?- Pytam zdziwiony.- To jak zamierzasz go instruować?

-Nie zamierzam. Harry wie wszystko co trzeba, więcej nie mogę mu pomóc.

-Co? Jednak postaraj się skontaktować z nim przez kogoś, to jest bardzo ważne.

-Dobrze,- odpowiada portret mego mentora. - Severusie, skontaktuj się ze mną jak już będziesz w Hogwarcie, to też jest bardzo ważne. Jakieś nowiny?

Opowiadam dyrektorowi o aktualnych wydarzeniach. Albus życzy mi dobrej nocy i jak zwykle nie komentując, odchodzi. Cholera, coś jest nie tak, coś jest bardzo nie tak myślę, bo w planie Albusa są wielkie dziury i to jest do niego niepodobne. Mam wrażenie, że oprócz horkruksów jest coś jeszcze, coś o czym nie wie Harry i o czym nie wiem ja. Dlaczego Dumbledore świadomie tak pokierował sprawami, aby Harry nie miał możliwości się z nim skontaktować? Jakby bał się niewygodnych pytań, które chłopak mógłby mu zadać. Czuję, że odpowiedź leży na wyciągnięcie ręki i umyka mi.


	56. Nominacja

Nominacja

Po przejęciu Ministerstwa najwięcej pracy mają zatrudnieni tam śmierciożercy. Ja czekam we dworze Malfoya na oczyszczenie z zarzutu podejrzenia o zabójstwo Dumbledore. Mam zostać oficjalnie oczyszczony, a Potter będzie poszukiwany w celu przesłuchania, z podejrzeniem o to zabójstwo. Czarny Pan oznajmił już swoim śmierciożercom, że po przejęciu włazy zostanę dyrektorem Hogwartu a do pomocy dostanę, tak jak się tego spodziewałem, rodzeństwo Carrowów. Alecto obejmie zwolniony etat nauczyciela mugoloznastwa, a Amycus będzie nauczał obrony przed czarną magią.

Nowym Ministrem Magii został będący po Imperio i stałym nadzorem Yaxleya, Pius Thicknesse. Yaxley został szefem Departamentu do Spraw Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, by zapewnić sobie stały dostęp do Ministra Magii. Travers został szefem biura aurorów! Ha, ten bandyta i morderca szefem policji. Stanowisko Podsekretarza Stanu objęła chętnie współpracująca z nami, dobrze mi znana z Hogwatu, Dolores Umbridge. Pozostałe stanowiska w Ministerstwie zostały obsadzone przez śmierciożerców niedawno naznaczonych i niezbyt dobrze mi znanych.

W pierwszym dniu urzędowania nowy Minister Magii uwolnił z Azkabanu ostatnich osadzonych tam śmierciożerców. Do siedziby Malfoya wpadł na krótko Mulciber, ledwo zdążyliśmy się przywitać, a już wezwał go Czarny Pan. Mike, jako zwolniony na mocy prawa, może zamieszkać we własnym domu. Kilka dni później zostałem oficjalnie oczyszczony z bądź co bądź kryminalnego zarzutu zabójstwa i mianowany dyrektorem Hogwartu. Obawiam się dyrektorowania szkołą, obawiam się reakcji nauczycieli na moją osobę. Hogwarccy nauczyciele dobrze wiedzą, że zabiłem Dumbledore, wiedzą kim jestem i żadna propaganda nie zamydli im oczu. Wiem, że gardzą mną, że są mi niechętni i mogą spiskować, ale oficjalnie nie wystąpią przeciwko śmierciożercy ze względu na bezpieczeństwo uczniów i własne, w obawie o życie swoje i swoich rodzin. Przebywanie 24 godziny na dobę w tak nieprzyjaznym środowisku będzie wymagało ode mnie znacznego opanowania i powściągania emocji. Sądzę, że dam sobie radę. Jestem przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania, bo gdy byłem uczniem, w Syltherinie i później, często towarzyszyły mi nie wyrażone wprost pogarda i niechęć. Zastanawiam się nad swoimi uczuciami, aby w szkole panować nad tym co jest w moim sercu i nie tracić kontroli nad sobą, jak to już kilkakrotnie w przeszłości się zdarzyło... A powodem były zawsze nieuświadomione do końca uczucia i emocje. Najbardziej zaboli mnie nienawiść i pogarda Minerwy, uczucia innych kolegów nauczycieli względem mojej osoby nie mają dla mnie większego znaczenia. W tym okresie jestem wzywany przez Voldemorta prawie codziennie. Omawiamy różne aspekty funkcjonowania szkoły. Przekonałem Czarnego Pana, że racjonalnie będzie zachować dotychczasową kadrę nauczycielską, powszechnie znaną w magicznym świecie, ale mimo to oblicze szkoły bardzo się zmieni. Nauka w Hogwarcie będzie obowiązkowa dla zamieszkałych na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii magicznych dzieci czarodziejów, także gdy tylko jedno z rodziców jest czarodziejem. Magiczne dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia czyli szlamy, wśród śmierciożerców i przy Voldemorcie muszę używać tego pogardliwego określenia, nie będą miały dostępu do czarodziejskiej edukacji i magicznego świata, żadna szlama nie rozpocznie nauki w Hogwarcie. Mimo magii, ci ludzie będą zmuszeni nauczyć się funkcjonować w mugolskim świecie. W tym roku szkolnym zostanie jeszcze zachowany podział na domy, Czarny Pan nie chce zrywać z 1000-letnią tradycją dopóki nie ugruntuje swojej władzy, ale prawdopodobnie już od przyszłego roku szkolnego ten podział zostanie zlikwidowany i cała młodzież będzie wychowywana w duchu i tradycji Syltherina. Prawdopodobnie także za rok, przedmiot nazywany do tej pory obrona przed czarną magią będzie nosił nazwę czarna magia, ale już w tym roku szkolnym Amycus będzie nauczał de facto czarnej magii. W szkole będzie wprowadzona ostra dyscyplina, za utrzymanie dyscypliny odpowiedzialny będzie Amykus. Voldemort rękoma Piusa Thicknesse zlikwidował Radę Nadzorczą Szkoły, teraz szkoła podlega bezpośrednio Ministrowi Magii czyli de facto Czarnemu Panu. Nauczyciele w razie braku współpracy, okazywanego niezadowolenia lub buntu będą szantażowani, a jeżeli szantaż nie poskutkuje, to będą po cichu likwidowani w sposób uniemożliwiający powiązanie z Czarnym Panem. Mój Pan chce być na bieżąco informowany o sytuacji w szkole i o ewentualnych problemach. Dobrze wiem, że nierozwiązane problemy przełożą się na wymierzane mi klątwy torturujące.

W pewien sierpniowy wieczór, owijam szczelnie czarną szatą moje nieszczęsne ciało, chroniąc je choć w taki sposób przed nieprzyjaznym, sprawiającym ból światem, żegnam się z moim Panem, i razem z Carrowami aportuję się pod bramą Hogwartu. Szkoła rozpoznaje mnie jako dyrektora, co niewątpliwie zawdzięczam Albusowi, gabinet dyrektorski wpuszcza mnie i pozwala na ustalenie haseł i kodów dostępu. Oficjalnie witam się ze znacznych rozmiarów portretem Albusa Dumbledore wiszącym nad odtąd moim biurkiem i zostaję zaakceptowany jako nowy dyrektor, ku zdziwieniu towarzyszącej mi Minerwy. Minerwa, pełniąca w zastępstwie obowiązki dyrektora, przywitała nas, troje śmierciożerców, w Sali Wejściowej, wskazała Carrowom ich kwatery i towarzyszyła mi do dyrektorskiego gabinetu. McGonagall jest wściekła i pełna pogardy dla mnie, ale bardzo dobrze kontroluje swoje emocje. Z bólem serca żegnam się z Minerwą i oklumując cierpienie, oficjalnym tonem życzę jej dobrej nocy. Gdy zostaję sam, pieczętuję czarem gabinet i przechodzę do sypialni. Pokój jest pełen tak dobrze mi znanej, przywodzącej na myśl dobre chwile w moim życiu, magii Dumbledore. Przebieram się, kładę do łóżka w tej przyjaznej dla mnie komnacie i natychmiast zasypiam w ciepłej, miękkiej pościeli.

Budzę się bladym świtem wyspany i gotowy do działania. Wyciągam portret Albusa i przyciskam namalowany medalion Zakonu.

\- Witaj, Severusie,- obraz przemawia głosem mego przyjaciela.

-Dzień dobry Albusie,- odpowiadam. -Leżę w twoim łóżku,- dodaję.

-Bo to pierwszy raz,- odpowiada portret.

-Oj, nie bądź złośliwy- śmieję się.

-Severusie, musisz mieć świadomość, że wszystko co powiesz w dyrektorskim gabinecie będzie słyszane przez portrety poprzednich dyrektorów. Większość z tych czarodziejów ma swoje drugie portrety w siedzibach czarodziejskich rodów i dwór Malfoyów nie jest tu wyjątkiem.

-Rozumiem. W gabinecie muszę tak prowadzić rozmowy, jakby obok stał Czarny Pan.

-Tak. To najłatwiejszy sposób kontrolowania i szpiegowania ciebie. Jest wprawdzie czar wyłączający portrety dyrektorskiego gabinetu z rozmów, ale nie możesz go znać, bo czar ten jest ustnie przekazywany przez dyrektora swojemu następcy i nikt inny go nie zna, a ty mnie przecież zabiłeś.

-To pierwszy taki przypadek w Hogwarcie?

-Tak,- Albus na portrecie uśmiecha się,- ale nie przejmuj się tym. Po unicestwieniu Voldemorta przekażę ci formułkę zaklęcia. Sypialnia powinna być bezpieczna, tutaj możesz swobodnie komunikować się ze mną. W górnej szufladzie biurka po lewej stronie znajdziesz spis czarów jakie użyłem w tym pokoju. Sprawdź, czy nie ma innych, możesz dodatkowo zabezpieczyć się swoimi czarami. Skontaktuj się ze mną wieczorem, proszę, - mówi Dumbledore, po czym życzy mi udanego dnia i odchodzi.


	57. Nowe porządki

Nowe porządki

W południe następnego dnia po przybyciu do szkoły, zwołuję radę pedagogiczną. Schodzę do pustego jeszcze pokoju nauczycielskiego pół godziny wcześniej, zasiadam u szczytu stołu na wygodnym fotelu który jeszcze tak niedawno należał do Albusa, i obserwuję wchodzących kolegów. Nauczyciele witają się i nie patrząc na mnie, ze spuszczonymi głowami zajmują swoje miejsca. Obok mnie siadają Minerwa i Flitwick, dalej Slughorn. Na tyle znam Minerwę, że wiem, że jest wściekła, mimo że nie okazuje tego. Flitwick i Slughorn wyraźne boją się. Alecto i Amycus zajmują miejsca przy końcu stołu, po obu jego stronach. Typowe ustawienie śmierciożerców na akcji myślę ironicznie, w razie ataku mamy wszystkich pod kontrolą, na różdżkach.

Gdy nauczyciele zajęli już swoje miejsca, wstaję, witam się i oficjalnie informuję, że zostałem mianowany dyrektorem tej szkoły. Krótko przedstawiam Carrowów i przechodzę do omówienia zmian, jakie czekają szkołę, przekazując w ten sposób wolę mego Pana. Informuję o obowiązku kształcenia w Hogwarcie magicznych dzieci czarodziejów do ukończenia szkoły i o zakazie magicznej edukacji dla szlam. Pomimo mniej licznych klas nie zmniejszam pensum, harmonogram zajęć nie ulegnie zmianie. Ze względu na niepokoje w czarodziejskim świecie, zawieszam w tym roku rozgrywki quidditcha. Proszę kolegów, aby dla bezpieczeństwa uczniów przykładali większą wagę do przestrzegania regulaminu szkolnego i informuję, że w tym roku sprawy związane z regulaminem będą dla mnie priorytetem. Informuję o zmianach jakim ulegnie program mugoloznastwa i obrony przed czarną magią oraz o tym, że nauczyciele tych przedmiotów mają już nowe wytyczne i o tym, że programy nauczania pozostałych przedmiotów pozostaną bez zmian oraz o tym, że mugoloznastwo będzie nauczane obowiązkowo od pierwszej klasy.

-Amykus, proszę poinformuj państwa o nowych zasadach dyscyplinowania uczniów, - zwracam się do kolegi śmierciożercy.

Carrow jest tępym osiłkiem, nie mogę pojąć skąd u niego się wzięło to dydaktyczne zacięcie.

\- Łamanie regulaminu szkolnego będzie karane klątwami torturującymi. O zachowaniu niezgodnym z regulaminem, mam być informowany ja lub dyrektor. Musimy wiedzieć o każdym takim zachowaniu.- Informuje krótko Amykus.

Do Carrow,a też nie ma pytań. Proszę opiekunów domów, aby do końca października dostarczyli mi listy uczniów którym są potrzebne stypendia i kończę zebranie prosząc Carrowów, aby zostali. Po wyjściu ostatniego nauczyciela, rzucam Muffinatio.

-Mieliście jakieś trudności? Jak wasze kwatery?- pytam.

-W porządku, żadnych problemów- informuje mnie Alecto. -Kwatery mamy w lochach, niedaleko dormitorium Syltherinu.

-Nie wiem czy nie byłoby lepiej, abyście mieszkali gdzieś wyżej, ślizgonów nie trzeba pilnować. Zastanówcie się nad tym. Informujcie mnie o wszelkich problemach, będziemy musieli je rozwiązywać wspólnie, bo karani też będziemy solidarnie,- mówię beznamiętnie.

Carrowowie kiwają głowami i widzę w ich twarzach cień strachu.

-Mam wrażenie, że łatwo sobie poradzimy,- mówi Alecto.

-Uważajcie, nie wolno nam lekceważyć przeciwnika. Naszemu Panu zależy na czarodziejach czystej krwi. Uczniowie i nauczyciele mają rodziny, nie znamy ich wszystkich powiązań i pokrewieństwa. Nauczyciele są sprytni i inteligentni, radzili już sobie w różnych sytuacjach. Dlatego tak ważne jest, żeby szybko rozpoznawać problemy i rozwiązywać je we własnym gronie. Gdy nierozwiązany problem dotrze do Czarnego Pana, nie unikniemy Crucio.

-Nie strasz Snape,- cedzi przez zęby Amykus ale widzę, że boi się, więc może weźmie sobie moje słowa "do serca".

\- Z mojej strony to jest wszystko, co chciałem wam przekazać.

Żegnamy się do jutra, z pokoju nauczycielskiego wychodzę jako ostatni i powoli idę pustymi korytarzami Hogwartu. Myślę o tym, że ten rok będzie chyba najcięższy w mojej kilkunastoletniej nauczycielskiej karierze. Kolację zjadam sam, w dyrektorskim gabinecie. Zaczynam zapoznawać się z zawartością biurka i znajduję kartkę zapisaną charakterystycznym pismem Albusa, z wykazem czarów rzuconych na sypialnię. Sprawdzam je i czuję ulgę, bo nikt nie grzebał w magii tego pokoju. Zmęczony dzisiejszym dniem, dość wcześnie kładę się do łóżka i przyzywam Albusa.

-Jak minął ci pierwszy dzień na dyrektorskim stołku? - Pyta mój namalowany mentor i opiekun.

-Zmęczył mnie. Ale wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z planem.

-Cieszę się, - odpowiada portret, -a teraz słuchaj. W szafie znajdziesz kilka magicznych obrazów, między innymi jest tam portret starego Blacka. Malowidła są moją własnością i nigdzie nie są ujęte. Dyrektor Black zgodził się współpracować z tobą. Zawieś jego portret na ścianie sypialni. Nikogo nie powinno to dziwić, bo to był jedyny poza tobą dyrektor z Syltherinu.- Albus na portrecie uśmiecha się, a w jego oczach jak za życia widzę charakterystyczne iskierki, jakby właśnie zrobił komuś dobry kawał. -Następna sprawa: Miecz Godryka. Bardzo ważne, wręcz o kluczowym znaczeniu jest aby Harry dostał ten miecz. Twoim zadaniem jest mu ten miecz przekazać. Miecz który jest umieszczony w gablocie, jest bardzo dobrą podróbką. Oryginalny miecz Godryka jest schowany za moim portretem, w dyrektorskim gabinecie.

-Gdzie jest Potter? W jaki sposób mam mu przekazać ten miecz?

-Jeszcze prawdopodobne przez kilka dni będzie przy Grimmuald Place 12. W Hogwarcie pracuje skrzat imieniem Zgredek. To jest skrzat uwolniony przez Pottera, pracuje za niewielkie wynagrodzenie i jako hogwarcki skrzat ma obowiązek ciebie słuchać. Zgredek chętne przekaże Harremu miecz i nie musisz się obawiać, że cię zdradzi, bo ma obowiązek lojalności względem ciebie jako dyrektora Hogwartu i całym sercem sprzyja Harremu.

-Albusie, ostrzegłeś Pottera przed namiarem?

-Wysłałem Lupina na Grimmuald Place,- informuje mnie Albus, -ale pokłócili się. Remus wrócił wściekły, nie chce mi powiedzieć o co poszło, z tego co się dowiedziałem to nie zdążył przekazać Harremu tej informacji.

Cholera, to niedobrze, to bardzo niedobrze, myślę. Życzę Albusowi dobrej nocy, chowam portret i zastanawiam się co zrobić w tej sytuacji, bo gówniarz nie ma żadnych oporów przed wypowiadaniem imienia Czarnego Pana. Po godzinie rozmyślań, wysyłam na Grimmuald Place 12 patronusa z ostrzeżeniem o namiarze wypowiedzianym zmienionym głosem. Prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś mnie skojarzy z patronusem jest żadne, bo czarnoksiężnicy nie czarują patronusów, to jest zbyt dobra magia.

Ciemną nocą, aby nie zostać rozpoznanym przez portrety, wchodzę pod czarem zwodzącym do już swojego gabinetu, odchylam portret Albusa i zabieram ze skrytki miecz. Kładę go obok siebie, śpię z tym pieprzonym mieczem. Rano przyzywam skrzata Zgredka. Odbieram od tej istoty przysięgę wierności i proszę, aby przekazał miecz Potterowi.

-To jest bardzo ważne dla Pottera,- mówię,- i masz mu powiedzieć, że sam zabrałeś ten miecz z dyrektorskiego gabinetu na polecenie Albusa Dumbledore. Nikt, nigdy nie może dowiedzieć się, że to ja dałem tobie ten miecz.

-Tak, Panie.

Skrzat entuzjastycznie zgadza się spełnić moją prośbę.

xxx

Kilka dni później, po raz pierwszy jako dyrektor Hogwartu biorę udział w uczcie powitalnej. Zostaję owacjami na stojąco przywitany przez ślizgonów i bardzo niechętnie przez gryfonów. Krukoni i puchoni w większości zachowują neutralność. Po ceremonii przydziału, zwięźle informuję uczniów o zmianach jakie zaszły w szkole i przedstawiam nowych nauczycieli. Obejmując wzrokiem Wielką Salę widzę, że uczniów jest o jakieś 20 procent mniej niż zwykle. Siadam za stołem i daję znak do rozpoczęcia uczty. Lily nie mogłaby uczyć się w takim Hogwarcie, myślę ze smutkiem. Powraca wspomnienie Lily i jej marzeń o Hogwarcie, jej radości z nauki w szkole, jej akceptacji mnie pomimo mego zaniedbanego wyglądu, jej zupełny brak zawiści, wraca wspomnienie jej kochanej twarzy. Takie chwile utwierdzają mnie w przekonaniu o słuszności drogi którą wybrałem i nadają sens temu co robię. Po zakończeniu uczty wracam do dyrektorskiego gabinetu i do wieczora nie opuszczam swojej kwatery.

Następnego dnia, w porannym wydaniu "Proroka Codziennego" zwraca uwagę artykuł na całą pierwszą stronę: "Harry Potter poszukiwany z oskarżenia o zabójstwo Albusa Dumbledore, włamał się do Ministerstwa Magii!". Na Grimmulad Place 12 weszli śmierciożrcy, a Gryfonom znowu udało się uciec.


	58. Świat według Lorda Voldemorta

Świat według Lorda Voldemorta

Syn Lily jest poszukiwanym przestępcą, podejrzanym o zabójstwo Albusa Dumledore. Większość czarodziejów w to uwierzyła tym bardziej, że chłopak ukrywa się i nie jest w stanie się bronić. Gazety powracają do sprawdzonych metod szkalowania Pottera, posądzając go o zaburzenia psychiczne. Niektórzy dziennikarze wyciągają sprawy z przed dwóch, trzech lat i przypominają dziwaczne ataki bólu głowy oraz agresywne, niegrzeczne zachowania chłopaka. Gazety przypominają czytelnikom, że śmierciożercy na akcjach są nierozpoznawalni w maskach i w obszernych płaszczach, a uczestnicy walki w Hogwarcie potwierdzają tę informację. Na wieży, pod czarem umożliwiającym wejście jedynie śmierciożercom, przed samotnym i bezbronnym Albusem którego mieliśmy wykończyć zdjęliśmy maski, ale o tym poza obecnymi tam śmierciożercami i Potterem nikt nie wie. Uciekając, przywołaliśmy nasze śmierciożercze ozdoby twarzy, w czasie walki będące jak druga skóra. Harry rozpoznał mnie na błoniach pewno po tym, że ciągnąłem ze sobą Drakona.

Równocześnie z prasową nagonką na Harrego Pottera, w Ministerstwie trwają prace nad uchyleniem dekretu tajności, ale tej informacji nie podaje żadna gazeta. Nasz Pan nie spieszy się z tą ustawą, bo uchylenie dekretu oznaczać będzie konflikt Wielkiej Brytanii z całym cywilizowanym magicznym światem. Zbyt pochopnie byłoby prowokować taki konflikt nie mając pewnej, ugruntowanej władzy na Wyspach, więc Voldemort na początku skupił się na eliminacji mugolaków. Ci wychowani wśród mugoli i mający mugolskie rodziny czarodzieje, naturalni wrogowie nowych zmian, są dla nas bardzo niebezpieczni. Jedną z pierwszych ustaw jaką zatwierdził nowy minister, była przygotowana przez Czarnego Pana ustawa o rejestracji mugolaków. Pod przykrywką rejestracji, są prowadzone bardzo krzywdzące dla tych ludzi procesy z oskarżenia o kradzież różdżki. Mugolacy za kradzież różdżki i wiedzy magicznej są skazywani na pobyt w Azkabanie, gdzie bardzo szybko umierają. Wśród nas, śmierciożerców, krąży plotka, że dementorzy mają pozwolenie na "całowanie" tych ludzi. Czarodzieje są zastraszeni, siedzą cicho, nawet rodziny nie stają w obronie mugolaków. Mąż wydaje żonę, żona biernie obserwuje, jak zabierają męża. Durni magowie nie wiedzą, że po wyeliminowaniu mugolaków Czarny Pan zabierze się za nich, że za kilka lat będą niewolnikami trzęsącymi portkami przed byle śmierciożercą, bez większego wpływu na własne życie.

Zdaję sobie sprawę z mojej wysokiej pozycji u boku Czarnego Pana i co poniektórzy czarodzieje już zaczynają zabiegać o moje względy. Powoli staję się osobą wpływową i bogatą, pensja dyrektora Hogwartu jest bardzo satysfakcjonująca a wydatki żadne. Uśmiecham się ironicznie przypominając sobie, że o takim życiu kiedyś marzyłem. Teraz, gdy powstaje mój "wymarzony" świat świadomie z niego rezygnuję, wybierając aktywne działanie na rzecz jego zniszczenia. Co za ironia losu, bo jeżeli odniosę sukces, jeżeli wygra sprawa o którą walczę, być może czeka mnie sąd i kara, być może dostanie życie zamienię na los więźnia.

Część mugolaków oraz czarodziejów którzy czymś narazili się nowej władzy ucieka, chowając się w lasach, w opuszczonych domostwach, wykorzystując magię do ukrycia się. Za złapanie ukrywających się czarodziejów wyznaczono nagrody, wiec dzieci Śmiertelnego Nokturnu wyruszyły na łów rozłażąc się po Wyspach, przy okazji znęcając się, okradając i gwałcąc mugoli. Ci czarnoksiężnicy zwani szmalcownikami, z całą bezwzględnością biedaków którym umożliwiono szybki i łatwy zarobek dopadają ukrywających się ludzi, w brutalny sposób obezwładniają ich i żywych lub martwych przekazują śmierciożercom lub aurorom.

Czarodzieje nie będący mugolakami, jeżeli przeżyją pojmanie przez szmalcowików, zwykle po procesie są rejestrowani i pozbawiani różdżek oraz całego majątku. Wielu takich magów kontrolowanych przez aurorow, z założonym czarem śledzącym, nie mogąc znaleźć żadnej pracy, żebrze na Pokątnej. Ci nieszczęśni ludzie omijają szerokim łukiem Nokturn, gdzie są bezwzględnie wykorzystywani i często zabijani. Wielu magów opuściło wyspy, wielu jest w więzieniu. Idąc Pokątną, co chwila mijam sklepy zabite deskami i siedzących na chodniku żebraków. My śmierciożercy, możemy zabawiać się jak chcemy, z kim chcemy i gdzie chcemy, samo nasze pojawienie wzbudza strach. Nie biorę udziału w tych naszych śmierciożerczych "zabawach", bo nie jestem już nienawidzącym całego świata, targanym przez silne emocje nastolatkiem. Rzadko opuszczam szkołę i tłumaczy mnie konieczność pilnowania tego przybytku wiedzy, pełnego niechętnych memu Panu magów, ale zwalniam Carrowów na takie imprezy, bo gdy wyżyją się poza szkołą to mniej znęcają się nad uczniami. Wszystkie instytucje magicznego świata, także Bank Gringotta, zostały przejęte i są kontrolowane przez śmierciożerców. W banku nadal pracują gobliny, ale nie mają już wpływu na kierowanie tą instytucją.


	59. Hogwart w świecie Czarnego Pana

Hogwart w świecie Czarnego Pana

Amyus zaprowadził w szkole dyscyplinę wzorowaną na dyscyplinie panującej wśród nas, śmierciożerców. Jestem przyzwyczajony do takiego sposobu postępowania i karania. Gryfoni którzy wymachując różdżkami podkładają się z pełną świadomością, wiedzą na co się narażają. Ślizgoni oraz większość krukonów i puchonów nie wychylają się, więc nie są karani.

Dwa razy w tygodniu, przed pierwszym posiłkiem, odbywa się apel. Uczniowie stoją w Wielkiej Sali przed swoimi stołami, przed stołem nauczycielskim stoją ci uczniowie, którzy mają zostać ukarani. Wyczytywani po nazwisku podchodzą do Amykusa, zdejmują szatę i klękają. Pochyleni przyjmują minutowe Crucio. Winni łamania regulaminu szkolnego są też karani na lekcjach obrony przed czarną magią, koledzy ćwiczą na nich klątwy torturujące.

Nie wtrącam się do tego co robi Amykus, mimo że po pamiętnej dla mnie rozmowie z Albusem mój stosunek do kar cielesnych uległ zmianie. A nie wtrącam się dlatego, że Czarny Pan powierzył nadzór nad szkolną dyscypliną Amykusowi. Raz, wiele lat temu, wtrąciłem się do tego co robił inny śmierciożerca i zostałem za to ukarany przez Czarnego Pana w taki sposób, że już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Albus ma do mnie pretensję o sposób karania uczniów i nie mogę mu wytłumaczyć, że kary cielesne dobrze przysłużą się w przyszłości karanym uczniom.

-To naprawdę nic strasznego Albusie, sam nie raz byłem tak karany,- przekonuję mego mentora. -Jeżeli ta twoja Gwardia nie uspokoi się, to ja będę karany przez Czarnego Pana i na Merlina, dużo dałbym za to, żeby to było tylko minutowe Crucio. Nie jestem zwolennikiem kar cielesnych, już nie, przekonałeś mnie,- nawiązuję do rozmowy z przed ponad dwóch lat, -ale weź pod uwagę, że za to co wyczyniają, co mówią, robią i piszą na ścianach ci młodzi ludzie, dorośli czarodzieje w majestacie prawa trafiają do Azkabanu, niekiedy są zabijani, także zgodnie z prawem. A przecież część tych krnąbrnych uczniów jest już pełnoletnia i za kilka miesięcy ukończy szkołę. Zastanawiałeś się jaki będzie ich los w świecie Czarnego Pana? Skończą szkołę, tyle lat nauki, sumy, owutemy tylko po to, aby trafić do Azkabanu?

Portret mego mentora milczy, wiec rozumiem, że w taki sposób Albus przyznaje mi choć częściowo rację.

Po miesiącu wymuszania posłuszeństwa torturami, uczniowie zrobili się bardziej karni, nie buntują się, nie piszą bzdur na ścianach, mimo że wiem, że Gwardia Dumbledore wciąż działa.

Późną jesienią, najmłodsza Wesley razem z Longbottomem próbowali wykraść podróbkę miecza Godryka z mojego gabinetu. Na szczęście, tak jak Amykus mam przywilej karania, więc dzieciaki uniknęły Crucio. Po tym nieprzyjemnym incydencie wysłałem gryfnów do Hagrida, na szlaban do Zakazanego Lasu. Podróbkę miecza, po konsultacji z Czarnym Panem, umieściłem w banku Gringotta, aby uniknąć kolejnych ataków zdesperowanych gwardzistów na mój gabinet. Dumbedore przepisał ten miecz w testamencie Potterowi, więc Zakon i Gwardia wiedzą, że to jest ważne aby syn Lily dostał miecz. Po nieudanej próbie kradzieży miecza w szkole zapanował spokój i dopiero przed końcem roku szkolnego Hagrid urządził imprezę pod hasłem "popierajmy Harrego Pottera". Wezwałem aurorów, ale nauczycielowi i gajowemu w jednej osobie udało się uciec pewno dlatego, że przed wezwaniem aurorów powiadomiłem Albusa...

Dzieci uczące się w Hogwarcie są w pewnym sensie zakładnikami Czarnego Pana. Przekonał się o tym wielki miłośnik Pottera, Lovegood, którego córka została zabrana przez śmierciożerców z ekspresu Hogwart, gdy wracała do domu na ferie zimowe. Po tym wydarzeniu, szantażowany Xenio przewodzi w szkalowaniu Pottera i to co wypisuje w tym swoim pisemku, przewyższa nawet kalumnie na temat syna Lily zamieszczane w 'Proroku...". Poprzez Albusa ostrzegłem Wesleów, żeby ich córka po wiosennej przerwie nie wracała o Hogwartu, bo szykował się dla niej taki sam los jak dla córki Lovegooda.

Ze spraw szkolnych, bardzo niepokoi mnie problem przeklętej posady nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Mój Pan nic o tej klątwie nie wspomina, więc pewno jej nie zdjął. Dlaczego? Czyżby za rok chciał się pozbyć Amykusa? Chyba nie. Więc może będzie chciał go awansować? W czym, dla Czarnego Pana, jestem gorszy od Amykusa? Jestem za bardzo "miękki", odpowiadam sam sobie, broniłem nauczycieli w większości niechętnych mojemu Panu, wybroniłem nawet Minerwę, mimo że jest członkiem Zakonu Feniksa i mój Pan dobrze o tym wie. Czyżbym miał podzielić los Luciusza? Mam wrażenie, że dalsze kierowanie szkołą będzie zależało od władzy jaką mój Pan zyska w czarodziejskim świecie. Jest jeszcze za wcześnie na radykalne zmiany, mój Pan ma zbyt wielu wrogów jawnych lub ukrytych aby mógł sobie pozwolić na pozbycie się nauczycieli i zastąpienie ich śmierciożercami. A może sama zmiana nazwy przedmiotu na "czarna magia" zlikwiduje klątwę? Jednak nie rozmawiam na ten temat z Albusem, bo wiem że portret mego mentora nie jest w stanie rozwiać moich wątpliwości i pomóc mi w tej sprawie.


	60. Coś jeszcze

Coś jeszcze...

U schyłku zimy Potter wraz z Granger i Wesleyem zostali złapani przez szmalcowników i byli krótko przetrzymywani we dworze Malfoya, ale znowu udało im się uciec. Obecnie przebywają we Francji, w domu Williama, najstarszego syna Arthura Wesleya. Poinformował mnie o tym portret sir Blacka.

Czarny Pan, ku mojemu wielkiemu szczęściu, nie interesuje się szkołą. Mnie i Carrowów wezwał tylko raz, na początku roku szkolnego, pochwalił nas, że dobrze sobie radzimy i dzięki Merlinowi, nie karał. I tylko raz nasz Pan odwiedził szkołę, samotnie przespacerował się po błoniach, poinformował mnie na osobności, że Potter może próbować dostać się do Hogwartu, zjadł obiad i odleciał. Czarny Pan dużo podróżuje i często opuszcza Anglię wyraźnie czegoś szukając. Żaden śmierciożerca nie wie czego, bo Voldemort działa sam nikogo nie wtajemniczając w swoje sprawy.

W dyrektorskim gabinecie nie znalazłem żadnych ksiąg z tych, które Albus wycofał z biblioteki. Ciekawe, co się z nimi stało? W wolnych chwilach aportuję się na Spinner,s End i przeszukuję swój księgozbiór w poszukiwaniu dalszych informacji o horkruksach, ale poza sposobami ich niszczenia nie znajduję innych przydatnych informacji na interesujący mnie temat. Horkruksy można niszczyć jadem bazyliszka lub szatańską pożogą. Jadem bazyliszka? Przecież Potter kilka lat temu zatłukł bazyliszka mieczem Godryka! Srebro goblinów wchłania wszystko to, co go wzmocni, więc miecz Godryka niszczy horkruksy! Z tego wynika, że pierścień którego klątwa zabiła Albusa był horkruksem, a syn Lily potrzebuje miecza aby niszczyć horkruksy, myśli pojawiają się w mojej głowie z szybkością błyskawicy...

Dałbym wiele, aby wiedzieć czego szuka mój Pan... I zastanawiam się, jakie to jeszcze ważne sprawy ukrył przede mną Albus Dumbledore. Czemu Voldemort będzie chciał mnie zabić przed końcem wojny? I nie będzie chodziło mu o zdradę? Czemu nie użyje różdżki do zgładzenia mnie? No tak, ostano ma niejaki problem z różdżkami, stwierdzam fakt, ale nadal jest bardzo potężnym czarodziejem z którym nie mogę się mierzyć. A jeżeli się mylę? Jeżeli przemawia przeze mnie moje niedowartościowanie? Ten mój stosunek do siebie samego który Albus nie raz próbował zmienić. No nie, chyba muszę się przyjrzeć temu problemowi z innej strony. Spędziłem wiele godzin rozmawiając z Albusem... Może mówił coś istotnego, coś co umknęło mojej uwadze? Może dotyczyło to planów jakie Albus snuł z Grindewaldem? To był chyba jedyny okres w życiu Albusa, w którym pochłonęła go czarna maga. O tych planach pewno się już nie dowiem, ale mogę poszperać w księgach opisujących młodość Grindewalda.

Ale co z tym wszystkim ma wspólnego Potter, Czarny Pan i horkruksy? Grindewald imponuje Voldemortowi wiem to, bo mój Pan naśladuje w niektórych sprawach tego potężnego czarnoksiężnika. Chociażby nasze znaki, tatuaże śmierciożerców są wzorowane na tatuażach jakie nosili zwolennicy Grindewalda, choć oczywiście ich kształt, umiejscowienie i działanie zostało istotnie zmienione. Z tego co wiem, to Grindewald tatuował swoim sługom niewielkie, ale widoczne dla postronnych znaki pod pachami. Przez te tatuaże, po przegranej wojnie czarnoksiężnikom trudniej było uniknąć odpowiedzialności... Albo ten gest pozdrowienia tak charakterystyczny dla zwolenników Grindewada, otwierający nam, śmierciożercom, wejście na tereny niedostępne dla innych. Ale co ja mam z tym wszystkim wspólnego? Co ja mam wspólnego z Voledemortem, Albusem, Potterem, Grindewaledm? Genealogia, prycham pogardliwie, a z pamięci wypływa echo jednej z rozmów z Albusem... Jesteśmy wszyscy spokrewnieni, ja, ty, Potter, Czarny Pan przez barci Peverell... Znani, o wyjątkowej sile magicznej, żyjący kilkaset lat temu czarodzieje. Często wspominani, ale chyba nie osiągnęli nic wielkiego. Jeżeli nic nie osiągnęli, to czemu są znani i wspominani? Zaczynam przeszukiwać bibliotekę Prince oraz hogwarcki księgozbiór w poszukiwaniu informacji na temat Peverellów, równocześnie studiując dzieje Grindewalda i poszukując jak najwięcej informacji z pierwszego okresu jego działalności.

Wieczorami modyfikuję moje stare zaklęcie Levicorpus, chcąc opanować lewitację własnego ciała w pożądanym kierunku i pozycji. Po kilku tygodniach udaje mi się połączyć proste Wincardium Levoiosa z Levicorpus i lewitować własne ciało zgodnie ze swoją wolą. Początkowo "fruwam" po sypialni ale wiosną, pod silnym zaklęciem zwodzącym, jak ptak wznoszę się nad błoniami Hogwartu. Udoskonalam lewitację bez różdżki, jedynie siłą umysłu, i ostatecznie mogę latać bez miotły i różdżki.

Studia na temat Grindewalda i Peverellów są żmudne, pochłaniają mi dużo czasu i niewiele się dowiaduję. Dopiero gdzieś wczesną wiosną, w bardzo starym grimmuale który uszedł mojej uwadze, bo nie traktował o czarnej magii, znalazłem opis trzech artefaktów magicznych zwanych Insygniami Śmierci, których autorstwo przypisuje się braciom Peverell. Te artefakty to Czarna Różdżka, Kamień Wskrzeszenia i Peleryna Niewidka. Wszystkie trzy przedmioty mają nadspodziewanie silne właściwości magiczne i są pożądane przez wielu czarodziejów. Czarna Różdżka inaczej Berło Śmierci, czyżby naprawę istniała? A Peleryna Niewidka? Przez lata nie tracąca swoich właściwości, oporna na klątwy i eliksiry? Zaraz, zaraz a peleryna którą mają Potterowie? Przecież przed laty używał ją stary Potter, teraz używa ją jego syn i nadal ma takie same właściwości. Przypominam sobie to, co Albus mówił mi przed rokiem, że Harry pochodzi w linii prostej od najmłodszego brata Peverell i to, że pożyczył pelerynę niewidkę od Pottera przed jego śmiercią i przed kilkoma laty oddał ją jego synowi. Czyżby to była TA peleryna? Albus nie potrzebował peleryny niewidki do ukrycia się, więc pewno chciał zbadać tę konkretną pelerynę. W starej księdze znajduję charakterystyczny znak symbolizujący Insygnia Śmierci: pionowa kreska wpisana w trójkąt i koło, znak którym posługiwał się Gellert Grindewald... Więc Grindewad poszukiwał tych magicznych artefaktów, Insygniów Śmierci. Czyżby Albus też ich poszukiwał? Jeżeli Czarna Różdżka naprawdę istniała, to gdzie teraz jest? Nagle ogarnia mnie pewność i już wiem, co pochłania czas i myśli Czarnego Pana... Mój Pan szuka najpotężniejszej różdżki, Czarnej Różdżki. Nagle sztywnieję ze strachu, dziwne, przerażające myśli przelatują przez moją głowę. Co, jeżeli Grindewald lub Albus zdobyli tę różdżkę? To ma ja teraz Albus, jest w grobowcu Albusa. Jest w grobowcu Albusa? Czuję, jak przerażenie ściska mnie za gardło. Czarny Pan od czasu przejęcia władzy był tylko raz w Hogwarcie, całkiem niedawno. Mnie odprawił i poszedł na samotny spacer po błoniach, pod zaklęciem zwodzącym? W kierunku grobu Albusa? Straszne przypuszczenie kiełkuje mi w głowie, jestem niecierpliwy i muszę natychmiast przekonać się, czy mam rację. Otwieram okno, rzucam na siebie czar zwodzący, wyskakuję i niewidzialny unoszę się nad szkolnymi błoniami szybując w kierunku białego grobowca. Po chwili widzę, że klapa grobowca jest odsunięta. Zaglądam do środka i nie dziwi mnie bark różdżki w ręku mumii mego przyjaciela. Lewitując kamień zamykam wejście do grobu zbezczeszczonego przez Voldemorta, po czym wstrząśnięty i smutny lecę do sypialni. A więc Albus wiedział, że Voldemort będzie szukał Czarnej Różdżki, i że w końcu ją znajdzie. Ale różdżka nie będzie go słuchać... Więc pomyśli, że to ja jestem panem Czarnej Różdżki, bo zabiłem jej właściciela. Dociera do mnie z całą mocą, dlaczego Voldemort będzie chciał mnie zabić i dlaczego nie użyje różdżki. Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego Dumbledore tak nalegał, żebym to ja go zabił... To pieprzenie o duszy i eutanazji. W rzeczywistości chodziło mu o to, żeby umarł niepokonany, żeby Czarna Różdżka na zawsze straciła swoją moc. Ale coś poszło niezgodnie z planem Albusa. Na wieży mój mentor był bez różdżki. Kto go rozbroił? Muszę porozmawiać o tym z Albusem. Albo lepiej z Drakonem.

Okazja nadarzyła się wkrótce. W pierwszą niedzielę po pierwszej wiosennej pełni księżyca zostałem zaproszony przez Luciusza na podwieczorek. Siedzimy przy kominku w niemal rodzinnej atmosferze i rozmawiamy popijając najlepsze wino skrzatów i podjadając słodycze. Czarnego Pana nie ma, wiec czujemy się swobodnie.

-Mam wrażenie, że coś za łatwo poszło mi z Dumbledore. Nie bronił się, nie wyciągnął nawet różdżki,- mówię, udając swobodne rozluźnienie.

-Bo nie miał różdżki,- Drako uśmiecha się. -Rozbroiłem go.

Ach, wreszcie wszystko zaczyna pasować. Albus chciał umrzeć niepokonany, żeby ta przeklęta różdżka na zawsze straciła swoją moc... Ale tak się nie stało. Dumbledore pokonał Drakon Malfoy... A Drakona pokonał Harry Potter. Musiałem już kilka razy wysłuchać tą okropną historię o ucieczce gryfonów z posiadłości Malfoya i o karze, która została wymierzona domownikom. Czy syn Lily wie, że najpotężniejsza różdżka świata jest gotowa mu służyć? Czy wie cokolwiek o Insygniach Śmierci? Nie sądzę, żeby Albus powiedział mu o tym. Zadaniem Pottera jest zniszczyć horkruksy, a nie szukać Insygniów... Wreszcie zrozumiałem, dlaczego Albus po swojej śmierci uniemożliwił Potterowi kontakt ze sobą... Zrozumiałem, jakich to niewygodnych pytań syna Lily bał się mój mentor.

Jednego tylko nie jestem w stanie rozwikłać: Jak syn Lily przeżyje kolejną Avadę? Czyżby Dumbledore powiedział to tylko po to, żebym wściekły i zniechęcony nie wycofał się? Nie, Albus znał mnie na tyle, że wiedział, że tego nie zrobię. Nie okłamywał by mnie, nie miał ku temu powodu... Albus nie mówił mi o wielu sprawach związanych z chłopakiem... Pewno wiedział coś, co dotyczy Pottera i Voldemorta. Jeżeli mam rację, to się już tego nie dowiem, muszę zaufać w tym względzie memu mentorowi.

Nie wiem które z Insygniów Śmierci wzbudza we mnie większe emocje: Kamień Wskrzeszenia czy Różdżka? Różdżka jest bardzo kusząca, bo daje moc i pewność zwycięstwa... Ale to już mnie nie pociąga... Bez Lily władza, pieniądze, bogactwo nie mają sensu... Bez Lily? Kamień Wskrzeszenia, gdybym miał Kamień, mógłbym przywołać Lily, porozmawiać, powiedzieć, jak bardzo żałuję... I nagle prawda jasnym błyskiem rozświetla moją świadomość. Na tym brzydkim kamieniu, który był horkruksem, który Albus przeciął mieczem Godryka i od którego klątwy umierał, był wyryty ten znak... Znak Insygniów Śmierci. Więc to był Kamień Wskrzeszenia, a Voldemort nie rozpoznał Kamienia. Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego Albus włożył ten pierścień, zaczynam rozumieć, co go tak bardzo kusiło... Gdzie ten Kamień teraz jest? I nagle ogarnia mnie pewność, ma go Potter, jest w zniczu, który Albus przekazał mu w testamencie.


	61. Mary i Michael

Mary i Michael

W pewien wiosenny dzień zostałem zaproszony przez Mike,a Mulcibera do jego domu. Przy Imperiusie czuję się swobodnie i nie muszę się za bardzo kontrolować. Z Mike,m znamy się od lat, lubimy się i potrafimy być wobec siebie szczerzy, co jest rzadkością wśród śmierciożerców. Czasem zastanawiam się, czemu nie czuję się tak swobodnie przy innych śmierciożercach, przecież Anthony Crabble, Rabastan i Luciusz też mnie lubią, a Antonin Dołohow mnie szanuje. Gdy nad tym myślę to mam wrażenie, że tak jest przez różne doświadczenie dzieciństwa, bo ci czarodzieje wychowywali się w dostatku a Imperius tak jak ja wychował się w biedzie, na ulicy i pewno to zbliżyło nas do siebie. Mimo, że Mulciber jest czystej krwi, to oboje czujemy dystans i nie mamy pełnego zaufania do majętnych kolegów którzy nawet nie potrafią sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest być biednym.

Umówiliśmy się w Hogsmeade i gdy przyszedłem, to Mike już czekał na mnie. Aportujemy się u podnóża szkockich gór, w jakimś dzikim, malowniczym zakątku, w pobliżu rwącej rzeki, obok lasu. Imperius podał mi hasło i przed moimi oczyma zmaterializowała się skromna, ale bardzo urokliwa nienanoszalna posiadłość... Mały, drewniany domek z oszkloną werandą i tarasem, otoczony lasem i łąką. Przechodzimy przez furtkę i kamienną ścieżką zdążamy w stronę domu.

-Myślałem, że nadal mieszkasz na Nokturnie,- mówię zdziwiony.

-Nie,- Imperius uśmiecha się. -W domu mieszka najmłodszy brat z żoną i z matką. Czasem tam śpię, jak mam coś załatwić w Londynie.

Na spotkanie nam wychodzi drobna, niewysoka brunetka z włosami upiętymi w kok. Gdy podchodzimy bliżej, ze zdziwienia staję jak spetryfikowany.

-Mary Macdonald!- Krzyczę, gdy wreszcie mogę wydobyć z siebie głos.

-Już dawno Mulciber.- Mary uśmiecha się, -witaj, dyrektorze.

-Ale jak!?- Wściekły wrzeszczę do Mike,a ignorując Mary i wyszarpując różdżkę. - Rzuciłeś na nią Imperio?

-Uspokój się, Severus,- Mary wchodzi pomiędzy nas, -nie jestem pod żadną klątwą.

-Ale jak?- Powtarzam bezradnie, nadal trzymając w ręku różdżkę.

-To długa historia. Ale wejdź, proszę, przecież nie będziemy tak stać- Mary zaprasza mnie gestem do środka.

Zaszokowany wchodzę do pokoju, siadam przy stole i odchylając głowę ku tyłowi patrzę Mulciberowi prosto w oczy.

-Czarny Pan wie o tym?- Pytam.

-Jasne że wie, nie śmiałbym w tajemnicy przed nim... Czego się dziwisz, przecież prosiłeś go o Lily.

Mike odpowiada mi szorstkim głosem, odwracając wzrok.

-Tak, prosiłem...- Mówię cicho, spuszczając głowę.

-Napijesz się wina skrzatów?

Potakuję. Dyskretnie rozglądam się po niewielkim, skromnie urządzonym salonie. Na ścianie wisi portret kilkunastoletniej dziewczynki z czarnymi włosami Mary i skórą zdjętą z Mike,a. Gospodarz polewa i lewituje ku mnie kieliszek.

-To nasza córka,- słyszę wyjątkowo miękki głos Mulcibera. -Uczy się we Francji, w Bearboux. Czarny Pan na to zezwolił,- dodaje. -Anne jest bardzo zdolna, jest najlepszą uczennicą w klasie,- mówi z dumą, a mnie zastanawia, skąd tyle ciepła i miłości jest w głosie tego twardego człowieka, śmierciożercy, którego znam jako okrutnego i bardzo brutalnego czarnoksiężnika.

-Ale jak?- Całkowicie zdezorientowany, powtarzam po raz kolejny to pytanie.

-Co, kurwa, jak?- Mike śmiejąc się, spluwa przez zęby na dywan. -Nie wiesz Alchemik, jak się robi dzieci?

-Wszystko "jak",-odburkuję, -nie musisz mi opisywać pozycji.

Mulciber poważnieje. -Poczekajmy na Mary- mówi. -I dziękuję ci za młodych, za te stypendia dla Aeorona i Sebbusa. Bardzo pomogły- dodaje.

-Pracują?

-Tak, młodszy Aeoron w sklepie, na Pokątnej. Sebbus wyjechał, od wielu lat pracuje w Niemczech, dla Gringotta.

-Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc.

Mike uśmiecha się. -Ten młodszy, Aeoron, bardzo cię podziwia. Jesteś dla niego autorytetem. Przy nim złego słowa nie można powiedzieć o tobie, bo zaraz się wścieka.

-Próbowałeś?

-No wiesz... Jesteś śmierciożercą, czarnoksiężnikiem, mordercą jak każdy z nas,- wzdycha Imperius.

-Rozumiem.

Nie chcę wiedzieć co mówił o mnie mój kumpel, że aż wywołało to wściekłość jego brata. Aeorona miałem od 3 klasy i pilnowałem go, aby wyszedł "na ludzi". Sebbusa niewiele pamiętam, niczym się nie wyróżniał, jak zacząłem uczyć był w 6 klasie i nie wybrał eliksirów na owutemy. Zaczynamy wspominać stare, dobre czasy, naszą młodość. Po kilkunastu minutach przerwała nam Mary wchodząc do saloniku i lewitując talerze, sztuce oraz różne pyszności, dobrze przyprawioną, pieczoną baraninę, kartofle, surówki z pomidorów i ogórków. Gospodyni za pomocą magii rozstawia wiktuały na stole i zaprasza nas do jedzenia. Ciekawość w jaki sposób Mary i Mike się zeszli wręcz rozsadza mnie, przecież Mary nienawidziła go w szkole, ale przy obiedzie nie rozmawiamy o niczym ważnym. Gdy w końcu siadamy w wygodnych fotelach, ze szklankami wybornego wina w dłoniach, na przeszklonym, magicznie ocieplonym tarasie z widokiem na góry, gospodarze zaczynają opowiadać.

-Właściwie, to nie ma za bardzo o czym mówić- rozpoczyna Mary. -Nie miałam szczęśliwego dzieciństwa. Moi rodzice byli mugolami, wiesz to, ojciec pił i znęcał się nade mną i matką. Po szkole związałam się z człowiekiem podobnym do ojca, który szybko zaczął się nade mną znęcać... Z pierwszego małżeństwa nie mam dzieci, poroniłam... Mike pomógł mi się uwolnić od tego człowieka, pomógł mi przeprowadzić rozwód... Nie narzucał się, a ja bałam się znowu z kimś wiązać... Ale spotykaliśmy się, Mike mnie pocieszał. Zaszłam w ciążę kilkanaście tygodni przed upadkiem Czarnego Pana. Mike z myślą o nas zdążył kupić tą posiadłość. Pobraliśmy się, gdy Mike był w więzieniu. Dzięki pomocy Dumbledore mąż zachował życie i mógł przekazać mi majątek, unikając konfiskaty.

-Zabiłem Dumbledore,- mówię nie patrząc na nich, z wzrokiem utkwionym w podłogę.

Mulciber przypatruje mi się uważnie.

-Z tego co wiem, trafiła go jakaś paskudna klątwa nie do odwrócenia, czy on nie umierał?

-Kurwa- teraz ja się wściekam, spluwając przez zaciśnięte zęby. Czy ten teatr, który odegraliśmy z Albusem jest aż tak czytelny? Myślę niespokojny.

-Nie denerwuj się, Severus- uspokaja mnie Mary. -Oprócz nas nikt nie wie, co naprawdę czułeś do Lily. Nikt już nie pamięta o tych dawnych sprawach.

-Nie rozmawiajmy o tym,- proszę, oklumujac umysł.

Zazdroszczę im szczęścia. W czym Imperius jest ode mnie lepszy? Gorzko zastanawiam się. Ale przypominam sobie, ile lat Mike przesiedział w Azkabanie i w jakim stanie wyszedł z więzienia. Nie cieszy się długo swoim szczęściem, nie ma roku jak jest na wolności, myślę zły na siebie o tą zazdrość która pojawiła się w moim sercu. Rozmawiamy do późna w nocy żartując, wspominając stare, dobre z obecnej perspektywy, szkolne czasy.

-Chyba już w pierwszym dniu szkoły zwróciłeś uwagę na Mary,- śmieję się. -A te twoje końskie zaloty w czwartej klasie,- kręcę głową.

-Nie wiedziałem jak zabrać się do rzeczy,- Mike uśmiecha się, - wariowałem na jej widok. Byłem gówniarzem, myślałem że prawdziwy twardziel robi to wbrew woli dziewczyny... Ale jakąś nie mogłem, bałem się, że coś mi nie wyjdzie, że się ośmieszę i to denerwowało mnie jeszcze bardziej. Później zacząłem naśladować ciebie Książę Półkrwi, zacząłem postępować z Mary tak, jak ty z Lily i osiągnąłem swój cel.- Mówiąc to Mulciber ciepło, z miłością patrzy na żonę.

Mary jest mugolaczką, więc delikatnie wypytuję się jak to jest z tą rejestracją.

-Śmierciożerco, sługo Czarnego Pana,- śmieje się Imperius, -siedzisz w tym Hogwarcie i nawet nie wiesz, że prawo ciebie nie dotyczy? Mary może używać różdżki i nie musi się rejestrować, Czarny Pan na to zezwolił. Prosiłem go o to,- dodaje.

-Mike,- mówię powoli, ważąc każde słowo, bo chcę ich ostrzec nie dekonspirując się, - sytuacja z przed kilkunastu lat może się niedługo powtórzyć.

-Niedługo powtórzyć?- Imperius patrzy mi w oczy i wietrząc niebezpieczeństwo, skupiony powtarza ostatnie słowa. Mary unosi głowę.

-Tak,- mówię.

-Więc, co radzisz robić?- wolno pyta mnie Mike.

-Uciekajcie za granicę. Macie dokąd?

Mulciberowie kiwają głowami.

-Dasz znać?- Pyta Mike.

-Nie wiem czy zdążę, czy będę mógł,- odpowiadam, -ale jeżeli dojdzie do walki w Hogwarcie nie czekaj, bierz żonę i uciekajcie natychmiast.

Dobrze po północy gospodarze odprowadzą mnie do pokoiku na piętrze. Zasypiam w wygodnym łóżku, na poddaszu. Rano, po obfitym śniadaniu żegnam się i niechętnie opuszczam to wygodne gniazdko, które uwił sobie mój kumpel. Niektórym to się powodzi myślę, aportując się pod bramą Hogwartu.


	62. Ucieczka

Ucieczka

Rozmawiając ze śmierciożercami orientuję się, że Czarny Pan jest coraz bardziej rozdrażniony. Na szczęście dla mnie, nadal nie interesuje się szkołą i nie wzywa mnie. Wyczuwam, że mam coraz mniej czasu, że już niedługo Voldemort spróbuje mnie zabić. W wolnych chwilach których jako dyrektor mam wiele, modyfikuję eliksir przeciwko jadowi Nagini, łącząc go z eliksirem uzupełniającym krew i z wywarem żywej śmierci. Po ugryzieniu, przez kilka dni organizm będzie mógł się zregenerować uzupełniając krew i wygajając rany, przy bardzo spowolnionych funkcjach życiowych, w letargu. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że po ataku Nagini nie będę miał czasu na wyciągnięcie fiolki i wypicie eliksiru. Chcąc rozwiązać ten problem zwiększam stężenie substancji czynnej tak, że udaje mi się zawrzeć skuteczną dawkę w kilku kroplach, ale nadal nie wiem jak mam te kilka kropli przyjąć. Intensywnie myśląc nad rozwiązaniem tego problemu, przypominam sobie pewien mugolski film szpiegowski, na którym dawno temu byłem z Lily... Szpieg miał truciznę w kapsułce przyklejonej do podniebienia. Kapsułka była nierozpuszczalna w ślinie, za to rozpuszczalna w soku żołądkowym... Po wpadce szpieg połknął kapsułkę odklejając ją językiem. Po kilkunastu dniach udaje mi się sporządzić substancję przypominającą pergamin ale bardzo twardą, niepodatną na rozrywanie i rozpuszczalną jedynie w silnym kwasie. Zamykam w niej skuteczną dawkę eliksiru i magicznie, ale tak abym mógł ją oderwać językiem, przytwierdzam kapsułkę do podniebienia... Jak późniejsze wydarzenia pokazały, w ostatnim momencie. Wychodzę z pracowni eliksirów nie bardzo zadowolony z efektu swojej pracy, z wyraźnie przeszkadzającą mi w ustach kapsułką, gdy zauważam w kominku głowę Lucjusza. Zwalniam blokady wpuszczając do lochu bardzo zdenerwowanego i pobitego śmierciożercę. Malfoy ma siną twarz, a po sposobie w jakim się porusza wiem, że musiał mocno oberwać w tyłek i w plecy. Zapraszam go do swoich od roku nieużywanych komnat mieszczących się przy pracowni eliksirów, na fotelu materializuję miękką poduchę, co widząc Luciusz blado się uśmiecha i siada. Zajmuję fotel naprzeciwko, skinieniem różdżki przywołuję kieliszki i czerwone wino skrzatów.

-Co się stało, Luciuszu.

-Stało się coś, czego za bardzo nie rozumiem- mówi zdenerwowany Luciusz. -Może ty będziesz wiedział o co chodzi?

-Więc co się stało?- Zdziwiony ponawiam pytanie.

-Potter włamał się do Gringotta,- wolno informuje mnie Luciusz, -do skarbca Lestrange. Udało mu się uciec. Ukradł stamtąd jedynie małą czarkę którą Czarny Pan dał Belli na przechowane.- Luciusz milknie, jakby przerażenie odebrało mu głos. Nie przerywam ciszy. Po kilku minutach śmierciożerca kontynuuje cichym, przerywanym głosem: -Czarny Pan bardzo się zdenerwował. Pozabijał gobliny i śmierciożerców, którzy nie zdążyli uciec mu spod różdżki. Zginęli: Rowle, Selwyn, Rucorn, Nott, Goyl i twoi koledzy z klasy: Crabble i Avery. Mnie ledwo udało się uciec. Ukarał mnie kilka godzin później, jak widzisz.

-Na mugolski sposób?- Patrzę zdziwiony na twarz towarzysza niedoli, jak i ja niewolnika Czarnego Pana. Delikatnej, jasnej skóry prawie nie widać spod wielkich sińców.

-Nie, różdżką,- w głosie Malfoya słyszę gorycz. -Zmodyfikował zaklęcie torturujące, nie wiem, Crucio czy inną klątwę. Odreagował się na mnie niewerbalnie,- smutno się uśmiecha.

-Widziałeś ostatnio Nagini?

-Tak, nasz Pan trzyma węża cały czas przy sobie, pod magiczną ochroną. Czemu pytasz?

-Bez powodu,- mówię wzruszając ramionami, czym oczywiście nie przekonuję Luciusza. -Dziękuję, że mi o tym wszystkim opowiedziałeś. Wracaj do domu i staraj się być blisko Czarnego Pana. Potter będzie chciał dostać się do Hogwartu. Niedługo może tu dojść do bitwy.- Siląc się na spokój, informuję Luciusza.

Żegnamy się, życzę Malfoyowi powodzenia i gdy zbity jak pies śmierciożerca znika w kominku, idę do dyrektorskich komnat porozmawiać z sir Blackiem.

-Potter, Granger i Wesley są w Szkocji,- informuje mnie portret, - w drodze do Hogwartu. Niedługo tu będą.

Dziękuję mojemu poprzednikowi za tą informację. Panna Granger taszczy w torebce portret dyrektora Blacka, stąd na bieżąco wiem o poczynaniach Pottera. Kładę się do łóżka w szatach, tak jak rok temu gdy zamordowałem Albusa, i delikatnie pocierając prawą ręką lewe przedramię uaktywniam Mroczny Znak, fundując sobie wcale nie delikatny, bo palący ból kończyny. Po dwóch godzinach ból gwałtownie się nasila i czuję, że ktoś w zamku wezwał Voldemorta. Więc Potter jest w Hogwarcie i został złapany, to jest jedyny powód dla którego obecnie śmierciożerca ośmieliłby się wezwać Czarnego Pana. Muszę dopaść Harrego przed Voldemortem, muszę przekazać mu wiadomość od Dumbledore. Błyskawicznie opuszczam dyrektorskie kwatery ustalając hasło "Dumbledore" i idę w kierunku który wskazuje mi Mroczny Znak, w kierunku wieży krukonów. Pod wieżą spotykam Minerwę i wiem, że jest z Potterem ukrytym pod peleryną niewidką, bo czuję silny zapach niemytego, spoconego ciała, czuję zapach krwi. Staję na środku korytarza krzyżując ręce na piersi.

-Mam ważną wiadomość do przekazania Potterowi od Albusa Dumbledore,- zwracam się do Minerwy. -Możesz mnie związać, możesz mi zabrać różdżkę. Wiadomość jest we wspomnieniu, hasło do dyrektorskiego gabinetu brzmi: "Dumbledore".

Minerwa patrzy na mnie wściekłym wzrokiem.

-Ty bandyto, zabiłeś Dumbledore!

-Chodzi ci o ten teatr, który odegraliśmy z Albusem dla Czarnego Pana?- Marszcząc czoło unoszę brwi ku górze. -Albus poprosił mnie, żebym go dobił w tak widowiskowy sposób, bo umierał od klątwy, zostało mu najwyżej kilkanaście dni życia wypełnionych cierpieniem i poniżająca śmierć.

-Nie wierzę ci!

-Wiec zwiąż mnie, zabierz różdżkę, ale pozwól mi przekazać Potterowi to, co mam mu przekazać.

-Harrego tu nie ma- mówi wściekła Minerwa.

W tym momencie słyszę, że ktoś nadchodzi korytarzem, ale nie odwracam się i nie wyjmuję różdżki. Kątem oka widzę Flitwica kierującego we mnie swoją broń, ale nie poruszam się i nadal stoję ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękoma. Potter jednym płynnym ruchem zdejmuje pelerynę niewidkę, celując we mnie różdżką.

-Zwiąż mi ręce, tak żebym mógł iść, różdżka jest w rękawie,- zwracam się do Minerwy.

Sznury oplatają moją klatkę piersiową, różdżka wyskakuje z rękawa a Minerwa zręcznie chwyta ją w locie.

-Nie lepiej od razu go unieszkodliwić?- Flitwick jest zły na mnie za to przekleństwo, którym go potraktowałem rok temu.

-Nie, ma coś do przekazania Harremu.

-Więc chodźmy, jest mało czasu, Czarny Pan już tu zmierza,- mówię.

Minerwa prosi Flitwicka, aby zaczął zabezpieczać szkołę przed atakiem, po czym w trójkę idziemy w kierunku dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

-Zniszczyłeś już wszystkie horkruksy?- Pytam syna Lily.

Minerwa słysząc to, gwałtownie zatrzymuje się.

-Co?

Mówi zaszokowany chłopak i z otwartymi ustami przystaje na środku schodów. Uśmiecham się złośliwie. Potter tak bardzo przypomina mi teraz swojego ojca, przed laty, za naszych szkolnych czasów, wtedy gdy zobaczył mnie z Lily na dworcu King Cross.

-Coś taki zdziwiony? - Pytam.

Potter zamyka usta i zaczyna wchodzić po schodach. Za nami podąża jak mugolski automat, Minerwa.

-Skąd wiesz?

-Domyśliłem się. Albus nie powiedział mi wprost, ale z tego co musiał mi powiedzieć zorientowałem się o co chodzi, zresztą sam zobaczysz. Czarna magia to moja specjalność,- uśmiecham się lekko, -i dobrze o tym wiesz. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą,- dodaję po chwili.

-Kiedy?

-Kiedy mi powiedział? Rok temu. Z miesiąc czy dwa przed śmiercią.

Podaję hasło, kręte ruchome schody unoszą nas ku górze, wchodzimy do dyrektorskiego gabinetu i przechodzimy do sypialni gdzie stoi myślodsiewnia.

-Minerwa, proszę weź moje wspomnienia.

McGonagall przykłada mi różdżkę do skroni. Koncentruję się i przekazuję niektóre wspomnienia o mnie i Lily, przekazuję informację czemu zdradziłem swoich, informację o klątwie która ugodziła dyrektora, prośbę Albusa o to bym go zabił i to, co miałem przekazać Harremu, że jest horkruksem i to, że prawdopodobnie przeżyje kolejną Avadę Voldemorta bo wątpię, by miał siłę dokończyć swoje zadanie bez tej informacji. Ja bym chyba nie miał...

Po kilkunastu minutach zaszokowany Potter wychodzi z myślodsiewni, prosi Minerwę, żeby mnie rozwiązała i oddała różdżkę i zdecydowanie nie zgadza się, żeby ktokolwiek oglądał te wspomnienia.

-Jak się czujesz?- Kładę ręce na ramionach chłopaka i patrzę mu w oczy. - Zrobisz to?

Harry kiwa potakująco głową.

-Tak, - odpowiada.

-Zniszczyłeś już wszystkie?- Ponawiam pytanie.

-Jeden jest ukryty w Hogwarcie, chyba już wiem gdzie, no i Nagini. I ja,- wzdycha.

-Damy ci czas, ażebyś mógł przeszukać szkołę,- wtrąca się Minerwa.

-Synu Lily, czy wiesz coś o Insygniach Śmierci?

Harry patrzy na mnie zdziwiony.

-Skąd o nich wiesz, profesorze?

-Dedukcja. Doszedłem do tego. Dużo czasu mi to zajęło,- dodaję.

-Wiem o Insygniach,- odpowiada Harry. -Dumbledore zostawił nam pewne wskazówki, od niedawna wiemy o nich.

-Potter, mój Pan ma Czarną Różdżkę, ale to ty jesteś jej panem.

-Co?- Potter znowu wygląda, jakby go spetryfikowano.

-Dumbledore chciał abym go zabił nie tylko dlatego, bym miał silną pozycję u boku Czarnego Pana, bym był poza jakimkolwiek podejrzeniem o zdradę. Dumbledore władał Czarną Różdżką, wiedziałeś to?

Chłopak kiwa głową, -domyśliłem się.

Och, więc syn Lily nie jest tak głupi na jakiego wygląda, myślę a głośno mówię

-Albus chciał umrzeć niepokonany, żeby Czarna Różdżka na zawsze straciła swoją moc. Ale tak się nie stało, dyrektor został rozbrojony przez Drakona a ty, kilka miesięcy temu pokonałeś Drako Malfoya w walce i zabrałeś mu różdżkę. Teraz najpotężniejsza różdżka świata jest gotowa ci służyć. I jeszcze jedno. Mój Pan jest pewien, że to mnie słucha Czarna Różdżka. Jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy zabije mnie, prawdopodobnie wykorzysta do tego Nagini. Dopiero po mojej śmierci będzie próbował zabić ciebie.

Minerwa patrzy na mnie z przerażeniem w oczach.

-Nie idź do niego Severus, zostań, proszę.

-Nie mogę zostać Minerwa, muszę iść. On nie zaatakuje Pottera dopóki mnie nie zabije, nie ma co tego odwlekać, tę wojnę trzeba jak najszybciej zakończyć.

-Więc zginiesz?- Minerwa zaciska palce na moich ramionach a w jej głosie pobrzmiewa rozpacz. -Przepraszam, że nazwałam ciebie bandytą, Severus, ja nie wiedziałam...

-Nie mogłaś wiedzieć, nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, to byłoby dla mnie zbyt niebezpieczne. Jest niewielka szansa, że przeżyję. Jeżeli tak się stanie, to będę pod wywarem żywej śmierci. I nie musisz mnie przepraszać, bo jestem bandytą.

-Severus...

-Nie rozmawiajmy już więcej na ten temat.

-Jak cię znajdziemy?

-Może mógłbym się skontaktować przez medalion Zakonu?

-Pokaż.- Minerwa ogląda mój medalion. -Z listopada 1980 roku?- W głosie wicedyrektorki słyszę zdziwienie. Kiwam potakująco głową. - Dobrze, naciśnij go.- Naciskam medalion, Minerwa uśmiecha się.

-Działa. Dasz znać?

-Tak. Minerwa, muszę już lecieć.

-Uważaj na siebie.

-Ty też uważaj.

Mówiąc to delikatnie, prawie niezauważalnym ruchem dotykam jej ust swoimi ustami równocześnie znikając pod zaklęciem zwodzącym, po czym wylatuję przez okno.


	63. Wrzeszcząca Chata

Wrzeszcząca chata

Po opuszczeniu szkoły ląduję za ogrodzeniem Hogwartu, aportuję się pod "Trzema Miotłami" i wchodzę do środka, czując na sobie wzrok licznie zgromadzonych w gospodzie śmiercożerców. Przy kontuarze zamawiam piwo i z kuflem w dłoni rozglądam się po sali. Gdy zauważam siedzącego samotnie, w odległym kącie Dołohowa to podchodzę do niego. Śmierciożerca patrzy na mnie ponurym wzrokiem.

-Siadaj Severus cieszę się, że cię widzę,- mówi, jednocześnie odsuwając krzesło.

Antonin wydaje się być zadowolony ze spotkania ze mną, ale jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany, bo mówi z silnym słowiańskim akcentem, co mu się już od lat nie zdarzało. Lubię Dołohowa mimo tego, co mnie spotkało z jego ręki przed wieloma laty, w trakcie szkoleń. Popijając wyśmienite piwo uśmiecham się do siebie, bo po tylu latach nadal ogarnia mnie przerażenie na wspomnienie kar wymierzanych przez śmierciożercę. Antonin jest przewidywalny, wiem co się można po nim spodziewać, mimo okrucieństwa jest na swój sposób uczciwy, nie lata z byle czym do Czarnego Pana, nikomu nie "podkłada świni", jest lojalny wobec kolegów, no i nie jest sadystą. Gdy zamyślony wpatruję się w kufel, Antonin uważnie mi się przypatruje.

\- Co się stało, Severus?

Wzdycham i odrywam wzrok od piwa.

\- Nauczyciele się zbuntowali i uwięzili Carrowów, ja zdołałem uciec.

\- Czarny Pan wie o tym?

-Tak, któreś z Carrowów go wezwało. Co słychać poza Hogwartem?

-Dzieje się coś niedobrego. Mam wrażenie, że nasz Pan traci kontrolę.- Antonin mówi wolno, uważnie dobierając słowa.

Kiwam głową. -Jestem pewien, że Harry Potter jest w zamku. To dlatego nauczyciele zbuntowali się. Żeby chronić Pottera.-

-Więc niedługo się zacznie,- niewyraźnie mruczy Dołohow.

Patrzę na siedzącego przede mną śmierciożercę. Takie zachowanie jest niepodobne do tego zorganizowanego, chłodnego człowieka, sprawnego czarnoksiężnika. To nie przez przypadek Dołohow dowodzi większością akcji.

-Co się stało Antonin?- Pytam. -Czemu jesteś tak zdenerwowany?

-Mam złe przeczucia,- odpowiada, odwracając wzrok.

-Co?- Pytam zdziwiony, ale już nie zdążyłem pociągnąć Antonona za język w sprawie tych przeczuć, bo rozpaliły się nasze Mroczne Znaki. Przed deportacją usłyszałem jeszcze: -Przepraszam, Severus...- i wnętrze gospody zniknęło zastąpione korytarzem czasoprzestrzeni.

Deportujemy się prawie równocześnie i gospoda pustoszeje w jednej chwili. Zbieramy się koło Zakazanego Lasu, w płaszczach i w maskach które przywołaliśmy deportując się. Jest nas dużo i mam wrażenie, że zostało naznaczonych wielu nowych śmierciożerców.

-Severus, co się dzieje w zamku? - Voldemort zwrócił się do mnie z tym pytaniem, gdy tylko się aportowałem.

Nasz Pan jest dziwnie rozkojarzony, różnica jest dla mnie zauważalna bo dawno go nie widziałem.

-Nauczyciele zbuntowali się, Panie mój, uwięzili Carrowów,- mówię, wychodząc przed szereg i patrząc Czarnemu Panu w oczy. - Mnie udało się uciec, wyleciałem przez okno. Prawdopodobnie Harry Potter w pelerynie niewidce dostał się do zamku, dlatego nauczyciele się zbuntowali, żeby chronić Pottera,- kończę pochylając głowę i rozluźniając mięśnie w oczekiwaniu kary. Ciężko jest rozluźnić mięśnie będąc zdenerwowanym, ale wtedy Crucio mniej boli. Ale ból nie nadchodzi, ku memu wielkiemu zdumieniu.

-Musimy zdobyć Hogawart,- podnoszę głowę gdy słyszę jak Voldemort zwraca się do wszystkich zgromadzonych. -To jest teraz nasze najważniejsze zadanie. Liczę na was, dumni magowie czystej krwi. Bunt musimy stłumić w zarodku, winnych ukarać. Pomogą nam olbrzymy, przegonię w stronie zamku akromatule.

Czarny Pan lewituje Nagini w magicznej kuli. Czy odczuwa w jakiś sposób brak horkruksów? Czy dlatego jest tak niestabilny emocjonalnie? Moje zamyślenie przerywa nadejście ślizgonów ze starszych lat. Przerażony patrzę jak te dzieci padają na kolana przed Voldemortem i proszą o pozwolenie wzięcia udziału w walce. Czarny Pan zgadza się, jest bardzo zadowolony z uwielbienia okazywanego mu przez młodzież.

-Co się dzieje szkole?- Pytanie jest skierowane do Theodora Notta.

-Uczniowie zostali ewakuowani, Panie mój,- odpowiada chłopak. -W szkole zostało wielu gryfonów ze starszych lat, trochę krukonów i puchonów. Potter jest w szkole.

Patrzę na Theodora i zastanawiam się czy chłopak wie, że Czarny Pan przed kilkoma godzinami zabił jego ojca? Pewno nie, bo gdyby wiedział, to by nie przyszedł tutaj.

Na rozkaz Pana atakujemy Hogwart i na błoniach rozpoczyna się bitwa. Rzucam na walczące dzieci zaklęcia ochronne, zmuszony do walki rzucam płytkie Sektusepry rozcinając jedynie skórę. Staram się unikać aurorów. Po godzinie walki Czarny Pan daje obrońcom czas do północy, aby wydali Pottera. Gdy odchodzę w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu, rozpala się Mroczny Znak na moim przedramieniu. Sztywnieję, więc to już. Nie czuję się przygotowany, nie czuję się gotowy na śmierć, jeżeli na własną śmierć można być kiedykolwiek gotowym. Boję się. Przerażony, aportuję się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, u boku Czarnego Pana. Padam na kolana nisko pochylając głowę i rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi naciskam medalion Zakonu. -Wrzeszcząca Chata- niewerbalnie przekazuję informację ukrytą za zasłoną oklumencji i zrywam kontakt, a głośno mówię:

-Panie mój.

-Wstań Severus.

Rozmowa z Czarnym Panem przebiega tak, jak się spodziewałem. Voldemort sądzi, że to ja jestem panem Berła Śmierci i chce mnie zabić aby wreszcie posiąść tę różdżkę. Lęk który ogarnia mnie po usłyszeniu wyroku śmierci jest niewyobrażalny. Najgorsze jest oczekiwanie. Po ugryzieniu przez Nagini błyskawicznie uspokajam się i panika ustępuje miejsca silnej koncentracji. Językiem odrywam kapsułkę i przełykam ją. Voldemort coś mówi do mnie ale nie słucham o czym, bo ręką staram się zatamować krwawienie aby opóźnić śmierć, dając sobie czas na rozpuszczenie w żołądku kapsułki i uwolnienie eliksiru. O tym nie pomyślałem. Czy eliksir zostanie uwolniony nim się wykrwawię i umrę? Skupiony na czynności wymacywania i uciskania krwawiących ran, nie zauważam odejścia Voldemorta ani momentu gdy do Wrzeszczącej Chaty wszedł Potter. Nie wiem jak Harry z przyjaciółmi się tutaj znaleźli i nie mam czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Patrząc w zielone oczy syna Lily tracę przytomność.


	64. CZ VI Lata powojenne R W skrzydle szpit

CZĘŚĆ SZÓSTA: LATA POWOJENNE

W skrzydle szpitalnym

Błąkam się po bezkresnych pustkowiach, poza czasem, poza życiem i śmiercią. Mam wrażenie, że całą wieczność. Kiedy zwątpienie i rozpacz wypełniają moje istnienie, zjawia się przy mnie Lily. Idziemy trzymając się za ręce, złe uczucia odchodzą i ogarnia mnie spokój.

-Byłeś bardzo dzielny, Sev. Dziękuję ci za wszytko to, co zrobiłeś dla mnie i dla Harrego.

-Zrobiłem za mało, powinnaś żyć, powinnaś być szczęśliwa, powinnaś być przy dziecku. Ja nie powinienem,- poruszam lekko lewą ręką, -żałuję.-

Lily delikatnie przytula mnie i całuje. Ze zdziwieniem odkrywam, że moje włosy są czyste i pachnące. A przecież po śmierci Lily przestałem dbać o siebie i nie zwracałem uwagi na wygląd.

Lily unosi moją lewą rękę i delikatnie dotyka palcami skóry przedramienia.

-Już go nie ma,- mówi miękko, -twoje przedramię jest czyste, Sev.

Podnoszę rękę ku górze, faktycznie nie ma śladu po Mrocznym Znaku, nie czuję go.

-Jesteś czysty.

Lily puszcza moją rękę i gdzieś znika, a przy mnie zjawia się Albus.

-Moje biedne dziecko,- Albus przytula mnie, czuję się bezpieczny i kochany.

-Albusie, zostaniesz ze mną?

-Tak,- Albus uśmiecha się, -odprowadzę cię. Domyśliłeś się, że Harry jest horkrukstem?

-Oczywiście, przecież nie używając nazwy, opisałeś mi horkruksa. Cząstka duszy uwięziona poza ciałem,- lekko uśmiecham się, -na Insygnia Śmierci "wpadłem" przez przypadek. Było trudniej...

-Byłem pewny, że domyślisz się. Więcej utrudnić nie mogłem, musiałem powiedzieć ci to, co powiedziałem. Nie miałem innego wyjścia, musiałem ci zaufać.

Patrzę z uwagą na mego nauczyciela, -ale chyba nie żałujesz?- Pytam.

-Nie, skąd, oczywiście, że nie. Bałem się, że jeżeli zacznie cię podejrzewać z jakiegoś powodu, to wyciągnie z ciebie te informacje. Tylko tego się lękałem, dlatego nie chciałem abyś wiedział za dużo.

-Rozumiem. Jak zwykle, miałeś rację... Ale wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Dziękuję, że mnie ostrzegłeś.

-O ciebie też się bałem, moje biedne dziecko.- Albus mocniej mnie przytula i uśmiecha się. -Nie chciałem, abyś zginął. Chciałem, abyś przynajmniej miał wybór. Moim zdaniem, zasługujesz na trochę szczęścia w życiu. A przynajmniej na spokój.

Idziemy poprzez mgłę, Albus obejmuje mnie, jestem szczęśliwy, że jest ze mną i wyczuwam, że Albus także jest szczęśliwy. Nagle coś sobie przypominam.

-Gellert Grindewald?- Pytam nieśmiało, a Albus słysząc to promienieje radością.

-Jest ze mną. Gellert odpokutował za życia.

W tym momencie ogarnia mnie pewność, że już muszę wracać.

-Hasło ogłuszające portrety w dyrektorskim gabinecie to "obsudescum", oślepiające to "occaecationis",- mówi Albus, a jego sylwetka oddala się, blednie, zlewa z tłem, by po chwili zniknąć.

-Budzi się, budzi, poruszył się,- słyszę czyjś głos.

Leżę w łóżku, w miękkiej pościeli, jest mi ciepło i dobrze. Nie otwieram oczu, chcąc chociaż w taki sposób opóźnić moment powrotu.

-Severusie, Severusie,- słyszę niespokojny głos Poppy i czuję ciepłą, delikatną rękę odgarniającą mi włosy z twarzy. Nie mogę dłużej udawać, że jestem nieprzytomny.

-Gdzie jestem?- Charczę cicho.

Powraca ból szyi, chcę dotknąć ran, ale Poppy przytrzymuje moje ręce.

-Jesteś bezpieczny w Hogwarcie, w skrzydle szpitalnym. Spałeś trzy dni. Harry wykończył Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać,- słyszę radosny głos szkolnej pielęgniarki.

Z trudem unoszę powieki. Jest dzień, leżę w niewielkiej salce otoczony parawanami i widzę rozproszone zasłonami słoneczne światło. Chcę usiąść, ale Poppy znowu mnie przytrzymuje.

-Leż Severusie, jesteś jeszcze za słaby, żeby siadać.

-Jak szyja?

-Prawie wygoiła się. Jaki eliksir zastosowałeś? Minerwa powiedziała, że jesteś pod wywarem żywej śmierci gdy na noszach przelewitowała cię do skrzydła szpitalnego. Szczęście, że wiedziała o tym, gdyby nie Minerwa pewno zostałbyś już pochowany. Jak się czujesz?

-Boli,- szepcę.

Tak, to szczęście, myślę. Człowiek będący pod wywarem żywej śmierci wygląda jakby umarł, jak trup. Nawet magomedycy się mylą...

-Jeszcze jakiś czas będzie cię boleć. Ten gad rozszarpał ci szyję, Severusie! Eliksir przeciwbólowy, wypij proszę.

Pielęgniarka unosi moją głowę, przełykam i czuję ciepło w żołądku, a ból łagodnieje.

-Ciężko ci mówić?

Kiwam potakująco głową. -To eliksir mego pomysłu,- z trudem odpowiadam na zadane wcześniej pytanie. - Wiedziałem, że Voldemort będzie chciał mnie zabić.- Milczę dłuższą chwilę zbierając siły. Poppy nie przerywa milczenia, oczekując na ciąg dalszy. -Połączyłem eliksir przeciw jadowi Nagini, eliksir uzupełniający krew i wywar żywej śmierci. Skondensowaną miksturę zamknąłem w kapsułce... Którą przytwierdziłem do podniebienia...- Milknę zmęczony wypowiedzeniem takiej ilości słów.

-Niesamowite!- Po chwili słyszę głos Poppy.

-Opowiedz o bitwie,- cicho chrypię.

-Co pamiętasz?

-Dał wam czas do północy.

-Więc Potter sam poszedł do tego potwora, niewidzialny pod peleryną niewidką.- Zmęczony, zamykam oczy i skupiam się na słuchaniu. -Harry przeżył kolejna Avadę, bo był horkruksem tego gada i Ten Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać rzucając Avadę zabił własnego horkruksa. Harrego nie mógł zabić, bo użył jego krwi do odrodzenia, byli jednej krwi, obydwoje mieli krew zawierającą czar ochronny matki Harrego. Po rzuceniu Avady, obydwoje stracili przytomność i obydwoje w jednym czasie ją odzyskali, ale Harry udał własną śmierć. Poszli do zamku, Voldemort, śmierciożercy, Hagrid niósł niby martwego Pottera. Wejścia do zamku strzegli obrońcy, pod drzwiami wywiązała się psykówka i w trakcie zamieszania, pod peleryną niewidką zniknął Harry... Walka Harrego z tym gadem była niezapomniana. Krążyli wokół siebie, Harry powiedział, że byłeś cały czas człowiekiem Dumbledore, że jego śmierć zaplanowaliście razem, że Dumbledore umierał od klątwy, kiedy tak widowiskowo go dobiłeś.

Uśmiecham się, -co na to Voldemort?- Cicho pytam.

-Był zaszokowany i wściekły. Harry powiedział, że ty i jego matka...- kiwam potakująco głową -...więc Voldemort nie mógł tego zrozumieć, do końca nie zrozumiał powodu, dla którego go zdradziłeś.

-Był w jakimś sensie ułomny,- mówię. - To była jego największa słabość... Nie rozumiał, nie mógł pojąć miłości, przyjaźni...I przejechał się nie tylko na mnie...- Uśmiecham się.

-No więc, tam jeszcze chodziło o różdżkę,- kontynuuje Poppy. -Ten potwór zabrał różdżkę z grobu Albusa! To była legendarna Czarna Różdżka. Chciał cię zabić, bo myślał że to ty jesteś panem tej różdżki. A panem Czarnej Różdżki był Harry...

Kiwam głową, -wiem.-

-No więc Sam Wiesz Kto jak usłyszał o tej różdżce, to zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej, rzucił Avadę, Harry rzucił Experiallmus, zaklęcia spotkały się, różdżka wyrwała się z ręki Sam Wiesz Kogo, a on sam zginął od swojej własnej odbitej klątwy.

Nadal nie otwierając oczu kiwam głową i uśmiecham się.

-Możesz już mówić: Voldemort.

-Wiem, ale boję się tego potwora. Jestem świadoma, że ten lęk jest irracjonalny, ale jest we mnie,- dodaje pielęgniarka.

Jestem słaby i chce mi się spać. Poppy to widzi, bo okrywa mnie kołdrą, a ja zasypiam.

xxx

Budzę się wyspany i rześki.

-Spałeś całą dobę,- słyszę głos Poppy.

Pielęgniarka pomaga mi usiąść, po czym poprawia poduszki.

-Jak się czujesz?

-Bardzo dobrze,- odpowiadam.

Poppy podaje mi eliksir przeciwbólowy i lewituje tackę ze śniadaniem. Z trudem przełykam, ale zjadam ze smakiem i dopiero teraz czuję, jak bardzo jestem głodny. Do salki w której leżę wpada Harry Potter. Witamy się, chłopak jest szczęśliwy, że już jest po wszystkim, że już nie ma Voldemorta.

-Coś ty robił we Wrzeszczącej Chacie?- Pytam Pottera.

-Chciałem zabić Nagini.

-No wiesz, przecież Nagini miała zabić mnie, żeby Voldemort myślał, że to on jest panem Czarnej Różdżki!

-Chciałem ją zabić po tym jak ugryzie ciebie, profesorze, ale cały czas była pod magiczną ochroną, nawet jak cię zaatakowała...

-Jak udało ci się zabić węża?

-Neville Longbottom go zabił. Po mojej rzekomej śmierci Voldemort przestał chronić węża.

Harry w uśmiechu szczerzy zęby, odpowiadam uśmiechem i bez sił opadam na poduszki. Poppy przegania chłopaka.

-Daj spokój dyrektorowi, jest jeszcze bardzo słaby.

Syn Lily żegna się i wychodzi, a ja wypijam eliksir i znowu zasypiam.

xxx

Budzę się wieczorem. Poppy podaje mi kolację.

-Kto zginął w bitwie?- Pytam cicho.- Ktoś z nauczycieli?

-Nie, z nauczycieli nikt. Zginęło wielu uczniów, z dorosłych Lupin, Tonks, Fred Wesley. Po zgładzeniu... Voldemorta,- pielęgniarka z trudem wypowiada to imię, -śmierciożercy walczyli "na śmierć" i nie dawali się wziąć żywymi. Zginęli: Yaxley, Dołohow, Macnair, Greybeck, Rookfoord, Travers, Bellatrix. Carrowsowie zostali uwięzieni przed bitwą, braciom Lestrange udało się uciec.

-Z tych co znam, prawie wszyscy zginęli,- mruczę.

-Jak to?

\- Na kilka godzin przed bitwą Voldemort wykończył kilku starych śmierciożerców, po tej akcji Harrego w banku. Większość z tych co przeżyli została niedawno naznaczona...

Próbuję wstać, ale kręci mi się w głowie i Poppy przytrzymuje mnie.

-Jesteś jeszcze za słaby, żeby wstawać.- Pielęgniarka uśmiecha się, -masz powodzenie, co chwila ktoś zagląda do ciebie.

Słysząc te słowa, patrzę zdziwiony na Poppy, bo nigdy nie byłem popularny.

-Nauczyciele, uczniowie, no i Kingsley chciał z tobą rozmawiać. Od kilku dni jest Ministrem Magii.

Zamykam oczy.

-Zjedz coś,- prosi pielęgniarka.

Powoli zaczynam jeść. Nie jestem już głody, jem bo wiem, że powinienem. Przełykanie sprawia mi ból.


	65. Minister Magii

Minister Magii

Po kilku dniach wstaję i przenoszę się do dyrektorskich kwater. Sprawdzam, czy działają czary wykluczające portrety z rozmów które przyśniły mi się? Jednak o dziwo, czary są skuteczne i po wypowiedzeniu inkantacji portrety zamierają. Zdejmuję czar prostym Finite Incantantem i zadowolony kładę się do łóżka, otoczony jakże przyjazną mi magią sypialni. Jestem bardzo zmęczony, ale nie mogę zasnąć, bo dokucza mi ból szyi. Po godzinie zjawia się Poppy z kolacją i z eliksirami. Ból znika, a pielęgniarka czuwa nade mną gdy zasypiam.

Rano, po śniadaniu, odwiedzają mnie Minerwa i Kingsley. Odświeżony, przyjmuję gości w dyrektorskim gabinecie. Minerwa jest pogodna, zadowolona, Shacklebott wręcz tryska radością i entuzjazmem, ja jednak jestem spięty i nieufny... Obawiam się tej rozmowy.

-Dziękuję ci Severusie, dziękuję, nawet nie przypuszczaliśmy...

-Naprawdę, nie masz mi za co dziękować, Kingsley.

Proszę moich kolegów, członków Zakonu Feniksa, aby usiedli, skrzaty materializują na biurku ciastka, orzechy, bakalie i herbatę.

-Po klęsce Voldemorta, gdy zostałem Ministrem Magii i tymczasowym przewodniczącym Wizengamotu,- Kingsley wypowiada te słowa ze słyszalną nutką samozadowolenia, -w pokoju głównego sędziego ujawniła się przede mną tajna skrytka w której Dumbledore złożył między innymi opis twoich zasług od 1980 roku oraz potwierdzające je dokumenty...- Słysząc te słowa, niespokojny i niepewny swego losu, koncentruję się jeszcze bardziej. Czemu ta przedmowa ma służyć? Czyżby był to wstęp do wyciągnięcia moich śmierciożeczych "zasług" z dwóch poprzednich lat? Jednak nie odzywam się, czekając co mają mi do powiedzenia rozmówcy.

Shacklebott, widząc moją czujność i nieufność, uśmiecha się.

-Jak wynika z tych dokumentów, wielu ludzi, wielu czarodziejów zawdzięcza ci Severus zdrowie i życie. Wielu członków Wizengamotu jest ci dłużnych...

-Czemu ta rozmowa ma służyć?- Nadal nieufny, wolno pytam.

-Jak wiesz,- do rozmowy włącza się Minerwa, -niektórzy śmierciożercy po pierwszej wojnie zostali uniewinnieni, bowiem ich prawnicy udowodnili przed sądem, że ich klienci działali pod przymusem. Nasze prawo zabrania dwukrotnego sądzenia za te same przestępstwa, więc ci magowie unikną odpowiedzialności.

-Ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego?- Pytam wietrząc pułapkę. No tak, ja nie byłem sądzony za zbrodnie których dokonałem w latach siedemdziesiątych. Czy do tego zmierza ta rozmowa? Jednak nadal nie ujawniam swoich myśli, oklumuję umysł i wiem, że z mojej twarzy nic nie można wyczytać.

Shacklebott uśmiecha się, -mało kto o tym pamięta, ale Dumledore był przede wszystkim genialnym prawnikiem... Sędzią, współtwórcą prawa.-

Zdziwiony, patrzę na Ministra, nadal do końca nie rozumiejąc czemu ta rozmowa ma służyć.

-Tak, masz rację, wiem o tym.

-Po pierwszym upadku Voldemorta nie byłeś sądzony.- Minerwa przypomina mi to, o czym dobrze wiem. -Po poręczeniu Albusa, Wizengamot jedyne oczyścił cię z zarzutu śmierciożerstwa.

-Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę Minerwa,- odpowiadam beznamiętnie, cały czas się oklumując. Ach, więc jednak bohater nie uniknie sądu, moje myśli są gorzkie i ironiczne. A czego innego spodziewałeś się, śmierciożerco? Pytam sam siebie. Jednak na mojej twarzy nie są widoczne żadne emocje.

-Jak wynika z ujawnionych przed kilkoma dniami dokumentów,- kontynuuje Shacelbott, -Dumbledore, niedługo przed swoją śmiercią przeprowadził zaocznie twój proces, który był tajny.

-Co?

Ze zdumienia staję jak spetryfikowany. Mam wrażenie, że Shacklebott widząc moją minę powstrzymuje śmiech.

-Jako przewodniczący Wiznegamotu, Dumbledore miał do tego prawo. Byłeś sądzony zaocznie, w niepełnym składzie przez kilku zaufanych sędziów, proces był ściśle tajny. Nasze prawo zezwala na takie postępowanie w szczególnych okolicznościach. W twoim przypadku, rola jaką odgrywałeś w wojnie uzasadniała taką formę sądzenia.

Słysząc te wyjaśnienia, nadal zaszokowany, z uniesionymi brwiami i kamienną twarzą przypatruję się Ministrowi.

-Zostałeś prawomocnym wyrokiem sądu uniewinniony z przestępstw których dokonałeś jako śmierciożerca w latach 1978- 1980. Proszę,- minister wręcza mi jakiś oficjalnie wyglądający papier, -to jest uniewinniający wyrok sądu.-

Radość dosłownie "rozsadza" mnie, jednak niewyobrażalną wdzięczność dla Albusa ukrywam pod maską oklumencji. Moja twarz nadal nie wyraża żadnych uczuć, gdy po zapoznaniu się z prawomocnym sądowym wyrokiem mówię:

-Tak, Dumbledore był potężnym magiem i genialnym prawnikiem.

Shacklebott uśmiecha się. -Jako Minister Magii, na mocy obecnego prawa sprawujący nadzór nad tą szkołą, potwierdzam twoją nominację z sierpnia 1997 roku na dyrektora Hogwartu.- Minister wręcza mi urzędowe pismo. -Dumbledore zdecydowanie poparł twoją kandydaturę. Twierdzi, że masz wszelkie, potrzebne do urzędowania informacje.- Lekko, aby nie urazić wciąż bolącej szyi, kiwam potakująco głową. -Oczywiście, jest to tymczasowa nominacja, dyrektor Hogwartu zostanie wybrany przez Radę Nadzorczą Szkoły, gdy ta ukonstytuuje się.

Korzystając z okazji jaką jest obecność Ministra w szkole, pytam o aktualną sytuację.

-Cóż, wyłapujemy ostatnich zwolenników Voldemorta. Udało nam się złapać braci Lestrange. Jako zbiegli z Azkabanu śmierciożerercy, po krótkim procesie zostali skazani na śmierć. Proces był formalnością, do skazania wystarczyły wcześniej udokumentowane przestępstwa z lat 70-tych i 80-tych oraz ucieczka z więzienia. Zostali "pocałowani" przez demetorów. Ze starych śmierciożerców, zbiegów z Azkabanu, nie udało się nam schwytać schwytać jedynie Mulcibera. Jakby się pod ziemię zapadł.

-Rozmawiałeś może z Albusem na jego temat?

-Nie, czemu?- Minister Magii jest wyraźnie zdziwiony.

-Porozmawiaj z Albusem przed wydaniem decyzji w sprawie Mulcibera. Proszę.

-Czy jest coś, o czym nie wiem?

-Tak,- kiwam głową, -ale wolałbym, żebyś porozmawiał na ten temat z Albusem. Mike Mulciber jest moim przyjacielem, więc nie byłbym obiektywny.

-Dobrze,- mówi nadal zdziwiony Shacklebott. - Zrobię to, o co mnie prosisz. Nie wydałem jeszcze żadnej decyzji w jego sprawie.

-Co z Carrowami?- Pytam, jako że przez ostatni rok uczyli w szkole i byli moimi podwładnymi.

-Oczekują w więzieniu na proces. Gromadzenie dowodów w ich sprawie idzie nam bardzo opornie, bo właściwie poza przynależnością do organizacji śmierożerców nie można im niczego udowodnić. To, co przez ostatni rok wyczyniali w szkole i poza szkołą, było zgodne z obowiązującym wówczas prawem.

-W tej sprawie nie mogę ci pomóc. Nigdy nie byłem z Carrowami na żadnej akcji, w każdym razie nie tak, żebym mógł ich rozpoznać.

-Wiem. W tej skrytce były też twoje wspomnienia z lat 1978 -1980, a także późniejsze wydarzenia o których informowałeś Albusa.- Minister wzdycha, -mówię ci, kilka godzin słuchania i oglądania.

-Dziękuje, że znalazłeś czas, aby się z nimi zapoznać.

-To jest mój obowiązek,- Kingsley uśmiecha się lekko.

-Co z Malfoyami?

-Luciusz chyba znowu uniknie odpowiedzialności,- Shacklebott uśmiecha się ironicznie. -Z działalności do 1981 roku został przed laty uniewinniony prawomocnym wyrokiem sądu, a po 1995 roku jedyne co zrobił niezgodnego z prawem, to była ta akcja w Ministerstwie Magii... I został ułaskawiony w czerwcu 1997 roku przez Scrimgeuor,a... Nie wiem, w jaki sposób to ułaskawienie zostało przeprowadzone, ale jest prawomocne.

-A Dracon?

-W domu oczekuje na swój proces. Poręczył za niego Potter. Mało prawdopodobnym jest, że zostanie skazany, bo został śmierciożercą pod przymusem i wszystko co robił, robił będąc szantażowany, potwierdza to sam Potter.

Cieszę się, że Malfoyowie nie skończą w Azkabanie. Pewno w przyszłości choć częściowo odbudują swoją pozycję, na czym postaram się skorzystać. Dziękuję Ministrowi za udzielenie informacji. Minerwa która po śmierci Albusa kieruje Zakonem Feniksa, ustala z Kingsleyem termin zebrania, po czym Shacklebott żegna się i wychodzi.


	66. Krajobraz po bitwie

Krajobraz po bitwie

Po wyjściu Kingsleya siadamy z Minerwą przy niewielkim stoliku, tym samym przy którym nie raz piłem z Albusem, a wezwany skrzat serwuje nam mocną, czarną kawę.

-Jak szkoła?- Pytam niepewnie.

Minerwa wzdycha. -W czasie walki zginęło wielu czarodziejów, obrońców, śmierciożerców. Po bitwie Wielka Sala przypominała kostnicę, ale rodziny już zabrały ciała swoich bliskich. Ciała śmierciożerców nie zostały wydane rodzinom, zostali pochowani we wspólnym, nieoznakowanym, nieznanym grobie, żeby miejsce ich pochówku nie stało się miejscem kultu. Ciało Voldemorta zostało spopielone.

Spuszczam wzrok i udaję zainteresowanie kawą. Już nigdy nie zobaczę Antonina Dołohowa, została mi odebrana możliwość jego pożegnania, została mi odebrana możliwość zadumy przy jego grobie. Czyż nie zasługujesz na to, bandyto? Pytam sam siebie, ze spuszczoną głową sącząc powoli kawę. Wywinąłem się niewielkim kosztem, myślę ironicznie, właściwie to ja też, jak to ujął Minister "uniknąłem odpowiedzialności". Dołohow i inni zasłużyli na to, co ich spotkało. Dobrze wiedzieli, co ich czeka po klęsce Czarnego Pana. Dlatego nie dali się wziąć żywymi... Lestrangowie wybrali upokorzenie, upadlającą śmierć. Czy liczyli na to, że zdołają uciec?... Jednak tak szybko zostali złapani... Jak ja zachowałbym się na ich miejscu? Czy z determinacją poddałbym się śmierci, jak Antonin, Augustus, Walden i inni? Czy może uciekałbym z podkulonym ogonem, jak Rudolfus i Rabastan? W mojej ocenie zasłużyłem na inny los niż mnie spotkał, zasłużyłem na karę. Ach cóż, życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, uśmiecham się do swoich myśli, unoszę głowę i odstawiając filiżankę cicho pytam:

-Wiesz może kto zginął z Syltherinu, z uczniów?

-Vincent Crabble. Został pochłonięty przez szatańską pożogę w pokoju życzeń. Sam rzucił to przekleństwo...

-Na Merlina, jego ojciec zginął w tym samym dniu, Vincent pewno nie wiedział o tym.

-Słucham?

-Voldemort, wściekły po wykradzeniu horkruksta z Gringotta, zabił kilku śmierciożerców, między innymi Anthonego Crabble, ojca Vincenta. Biedna Gertruda... W jednym dniu straciła męża i jedynego syna... Jak bardzo ucierpiał budynek szkoły?- Po chwili pytam.

-Bardzo, ale szkody są do naprawienia. Uczniowie, nauczyciele i wielu dorosłych czarodziejów już pracują przy przywracaniu Hogwartowi pierwotnego stanu.

-Minerwa, wiesz może kto zasiądzie w Radzie Nadzorczej Szkoły?

-Jak zwykle, przedstawiciele starych, czarodziejskich rodów. Skład nie jest jeszcze ustalony. Wiem na pewno, że szkockie klany będzie reprezentowała Augusta Longbottom, w Radzie zasiądzie któryś w Wesleyów, prawdopodobnie William, duże szanse ma Connon Nott, senior rodu, stryjek tego śmierciożercy. Pewno będzie ktoś z Abbotów, Bones,ów, Schmitów i Blustrode,ów.

Będą przedstawiciele Syltherinu, myślę z ulgą. Rozsądni, doświadczeni magowie, taki skład byłby korzystny dla funkcjonowania szkoły.

-Trzeba będzie umożliwić ukończenie szkoły tym, którzy tego w ostatnim roku nie mogli zrobić- zmieniam temat. -Musimy przygotować się na liczniejsze klasy i nową, ósmą klasę. I trzeba zatrudnić nowych nauczycieli: Mugoloznastwa i obrony przed czarna magią. Mogłabyś się tym zająć, Minerwa? Wiem, że to mój obowiązek, ale mam wrażenie, że nie podołam wszystkiemu.

-Oczywiście, ale czy nie mogłaby wrócić Burbage? Nie mógłbyś przekonać tej dziewczyny? Była bardzo dobra i lubiła uczyć.

-Burbage została rok temu zabita przez Voldemorta, na oczach jego zwolenników licznie zgromadzonych we dworze Malfoya,- mówię z kamienną twarzą. -Jej ciało zostało pożarte przez Nagini. Byłem przy tym.

-Na Merlina!- Minerwa jest przerażona. -Musimy zawiadomić jej rodzinę! Pewno nic nie wiedzą.

-Jeżeli masz jakiś kontakt...

-A co do tej dodatkowej klasy, to nie lepiej byłoby, żeby ci dawno już dorośli czarodzieje zaliczali eksternistycznie wybrane przedmioty?

-Nie jestem co do tego przekonany, Minerwa. Wielu z nich chce zostać aurorami, umożliwienie im kursu aurorskiego ze względu na zasługi jest głupotą, narażeniem tych młodych ludzi na śmierć z rąk czarnoksiężników.

-Pewno masz rację, trzeba to jeszcze przemyśleć organizacyjnie.

-Oprowadzisz mnie po szkole?- Proszę.

-Dasz radę iść?- Potakująco, lekko kiwam głową. Minerwa bierze mnie pod mankiet, - więc chodźmy.

Szkoła sprawia przygnębiający wygląd. Wyszczerbione, częściowo zagruzowane reprezentacyjne, marmurowe schody, zniszczona Wielka Sala, uszkodzone korytarze, mury, sale. Lochy i wieże są nietknięte, najbardziej ucierpiał parter i dolne piętra. Błonia są rozryte przekleństwami, część szklarni jest uszkodzona. Wielka Sala jest już odgruzowana, wymaga jedynie drobnych napraw. Na korytarzach i w salach mijamy pozdrawiających nas, pracujących czarodziejów. Na błoniach spotykamy Hagrida.

-Dyrektorze, przepraszam, cholibka, nie wiedziałem, że...

-Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać, Hagridzie. Nadal jesteś nauczycielem opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami i gajowym Hogwartu. Uciekłeś,- uśmiecham się, -ale jakąś zapomniałem odwołać cię ze stanowisk. Masz jakieś problemy?

-Tak. Potrzebuję pomocy przy porządkowaniu tego wszystkiego,- Hagrid wzrokiem omiata błonia. -Czy mój brat Graupek mógłby zostać zatrudniony jako pomocnik gajowego?

-Jak najbardziej. Sporządzę umowę o pracę. Twój brat jest w stanie się podpisać?

-Nie, podpiszę się za niego.

-Jak mam mu przekazywać wynagrodzenie?

-Założyłem mu konto u Gringotta- mówi z duma Hagrid.

Żegnam się z nauczycielem i Minerwa odprowadza mnie do zamku, lekko podtrzymując. Jestem jeszcze bardzo słaby. Nie mam nawet siły naprawić Gargulców strzegących wejścia do dyrektorskiego gabinetu. Kładę się do łóżka, Minerwa prosi szkolną pielęgniarkę, życzy mi dobrej nocy, po czym muska ustami moje czoło i wychodzi. Leżąc w łóżku, jem lekką kolację podaną na tacy przez hogwarckie skrzaty i wypijam swoje lekarstwa. Gdy zostaję sam, wyjmuję portret i przyzywam Albusa naciskając namalowany medalion Zakonu. Gorąco dziękuję Albusowi za łaskę uniewinnienia, za litość mi okazaną i ochronę przed losem skazańca na który, wiem to dobrze, zasłużyłem.

-Jesteś za surowy dla siebie, Severusie,- namalowany Albus, bawi się grą słów. -To, co przez wiele lat robiłeś, to jak wielu zawdzięcza ci życie i zdrowie nawet nie wiedząc o tym sprawia, że nie zasłużyłeś na pogardę i odrzucenie, nie zasłużyłeś na los więźnia.

-Mam inne zdanie w tej sprawie,- mówię smutno.

-Najtrudniej jest przebaczyć samemu sobie, wiem coś o tym. Ale może będziesz jeszcze kiedyś szczęśliwy...

Eliksir nasenny zaczyna działać i już zasypiając mówię:

-Dobranoc Albusie.

A z oddali dobiega mnie głos mego opiekuna:

\- Śpij spokojnie drogie dziecko.


	67. Prace naprawcze

Prace naprawcze

Po kilku dniach mobilizuję się i naprawiam Gargulce strzegące dyrektorskiego gabinetu. Ustalam hasło: Zwycięstwo, po czym po raz pierwszy samodzielnie schodzę do Wielkiej Sali. Jest pora posiłku, w komnacie jest gwarno i wesoło. Po wejściu witam się z tłumnie zgromadzonymi przy stołach czarodziejami i na moment robi się cicho, czuję na sobie liczne spojrzenia. Podchodzę do stołu nauczycielskiego i widzę, że moim kolegom jest wyraźnie przykro z powodu w jaki traktowali mnie przez ostatni rok. Flitwick przeprasza mnie.

-Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać,- uśmiecham się, i na mojej twarzy widać zadowolenie bo już nie oklumuję umysłu, nie mam powodu, żeby się oklumować.

Nakładam na talerz trochę puddingu z wątróbki i wolno zajadam ten przysmak. Flitwick, przez te kilkanaście dni jakie minęły od bitwy, naprawił mury zewnętrzne zamku, a nauczyciele proszą mnie o pomoc w rekonstrukcji kamiennych rycerzy, obrońców Hogwartu. Marmurowe, reprezentacyjne schody wymagają odgruzowania i naprawy, podobnie jak wiele korytarzy i klas na parterze i piętrach. Przy odgruzowywaniu pracuje wielu czarodziejów i uczniów. Do Wielkiej Sali na posiłek powoli schodzą się magowie pracujący w zamku. Wstaję od stołu i witam się z Wesleyami, Abbotami, Nottami, Blustrodami, Schmitami i wieloma innymi, dziękując magom za okazywaną pomoc. Przy stole gryfonów zauważam Neville,a Longobottoma i głośno, publicznie, przy wszystkich zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali czarodziejach, przepraszam go za to jak go traktowałem, i moje oficjalne przeprosiny zostają przyjęte.

-A Harry Potter?

Słyszę gdzieś z boku głos najmłodszego Wesleya. Chłopak, czerwony jak piwonia, jest z jednej strony poszturchiwany i zmuszany do zamilknięcia przez równie czerwoną pannę Granger a z drugiej przez rzeczonego Pottera. Granger bardzo wyładniała, jest śliczną młodą kobietą... I do tego bardzo inteligentną. Co taka osoba widzi w Ronaldzie Wesley,u? Mało lotnym, przeciętnym magicznie czarodzieju. Przeciwieństwa przyciągają się, myślę złośliwie.

-Co, Harry Potter?- Pytam beznamiętnie, z miernym zaciekawieniem.

-No, bo przecież Pan... On,- duka czerwony jak piwonia Wesley, uciszany przez równie czerwonego Pottera.

Moja twarz wyraża zdziwienie, gdy mówię:

\- Wybaczy pan, panie Wesley, ale nie rozumiem o co panu chodzi? Czy panu Potterowi coś się stało?

Na sali już słychać tłumione chichoty, Granger i Potterowi opadają ręce.

-Harrego też pan prześladował na lekcjach!- Nieuciszany chłopak wreszcie wykrzykuje to, co chciał powiedzieć.

-Nie przypominam sobie, żebym prześladował kogokolwiek na lekcjach,- mówię. -Jeżeli miałem odgrywać rolę oddanego sługi Voldemorta, to musiałem się zachowywać względem pana Pottera tak, jak się zachowywałem. Mam nadzieję, że pan Potter to rozumie.- Zerkam na Harrego spod opadających mi na twarz włosów. Syn Lily czerwony z zażenowania, nadal stoi ze spuszczoną głową.

-Ale...- zaczyna Wesley, na szczęście nie kończy, bo panna Granger wyciąga chłopaka z sali, mówiąc cicho: -Chodź, wytłumaczę ci.-

Stoimy z Harrym przed stołem Gryffindoru, otoczeni przez licznie zgromadzonych magów, ja zdziwiony a Harry zawstydzony tępotą przyjaciela.

-Panie Potter, mam nadzieję, że..., - rozpoczynam, jednak nie kończę bo przerywa mi syn Lily.

-Oczywiście, że nie i przepraszam za Rona,- mówi wbijając się w tłum i znikając.

Mam nadzieję, że syn Lily zdążył zjeść śniadanie. Podchodzę do stołu nauczycielskiego zajmując miejsce należne dyrektorowi i kończę posiłek. Po śniadaniu, wychodzę na błonia razem z Minerwą i z Flitwickiem. Przywołujemy, składamy, odtwarzamy i odstawiamy na miejsca kamiennych rycerzy, obrońców Hogwartu. Praca jest żmudna i dopiero po tygodniu wszystkie kamienne pomniki są całe i na swoich miejscach. Wieczorem odwiedzam w biurze Argusa Filcha, charłaka, woźnego Hogwartu i kuzyna mojej matki.

-A już myślałem, że z ciebie czarnoksiężnik, dyrektorze- Filch uśmiecha się.- Cieszę się, że się myliłem.- Argus, jak chyba każdy charłak odczuwa paniczny lęk przed czarnoksiężnikami. -Wiesz, myślę że jakby żyła moja matka, to nie zostałbyś śmierciożercą...

-Pewno masz rację. Pewno tak by było. Zostaniesz w Hogwarcie, Argusie?

-Tak, zostanę. Chciałem odejść, kupiłem sobie nawet mieszkanie w mugolskim Londynie... Ale nie czuję się tam dobrze... Brakuje mi Hogwartu.

-Cieszę się, że zostajesz. Potrzebujesz czegoś ode mnie?

-Dobrze, żebyś przywrócił nocne dyżury nauczycieli. Ciężko mi jedynie z Panią Noris zabezpieczać szkołę.

-Oczywiście, jeszcze dzisiaj porozmawiam na ten temat z Minerwą. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

Argus uśmiecha się.

\- No, no, syn Eileen dyrektorem Hogwartu...Kto by się tego spodziewał,- mówi kręcąc głową.

Też się lekko uśmiecham.

\- I mugola, Argusie. I mugola.

\- Nie powiedziałem tego.

-Nie, ale pomyślałeś. Jak każdy.

Życzę Argusowi dobrej nocy i wychodzę.

xxx

Pomagam w odgruzowywaniu i naprawie reprezentacyjnych, marmurowych schodów, korytarzy i sal lekcyjnych. Profesor Sprout wraz z pomocnikami wyremontowała szklarnie, a Hagrid z Graupem korzystając z pomocy jeszcze kilku czarodziejów uporządkowali szkolne błonia. Prace porządkowe i naprawcze zajmują nam wiele dni, całe wakacje.

Pracując przy przywracaniu szkole używalności polubiłem Arthura Wesleya, tego spokojnego, prawego, nie wywyższającego się, skromnego człowieka. W przerwach na posiłki wiele rozmawiamy i Arthur rozbawia mnie swoim zafascynowaniem mugloskimi wytworami techniki, a ja zainteresowałem Arthura opowieściami z mojego życia na pograniczu mugolsko - czarodziejskiego świata.


	68. Pogrzeb

Pogrzeb

Kilka dni po opuszczeniu łóżka biorę udział w pogrzebie kolegi, śmierciożercy zamordowanego przez Voldemorta, Anthonego Crabbla. Żona Toniego i nasza koleżanka z klasy, Gertruda, jest załamana. Składam jej suche kondolencje, po takiej stracie jakiekolwiek słowa pocieszenia będą brzmieć sztuczne. Rodzina zwlekała z pogrzebem chcąc pochować ojca razem z synem, jednak po Vincencie nie zostało nic... Jest żegnany symbolicznie. Szatańska pożoga jest straszliwą klątwą.

Pogrzeb przerodził się w milczącą manifestację. Milczącą niezgodę na promugolskie rządy, niezgodę na karanie czarodziejów Azkabanem za przeklęcie mugola nawet wtedy, gdy klątwa nie spowodowała trwałego urazu. Dumnie kroczymy aleją cmentarną, otoczeni aurorami... Ja pośród czystej krwi czarodziejów z najsławniejszych rodów. Ilu z nich było tak jak ja śmierciożercami, obok kogo z nich walczyłem? Prawie każdy z tych magów stracił kogoś z rodziny na wojnie, prawie każdy miał w rodzinie śmierciożercę. Obok mnie, ramię w ramię kroczy Luciusz, witają się ze mną starzy Nottowie, Kadok Avery, moi uczniowie, ślizgoni, Theodor, Blaise, George i inni. Drako nie mógł przybyć bo do czasu swojego procesu przebywa w areszcie domowym. W rękach młodzieży, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, pojawiają się transparenty: "Żądamy demokratycznych wyborów", "Żądamy zaprzestania karania czarodziejów Azkabanem za przeklęcie mugola!".

Przy rodzinnym grobowcu Crabble przemawia senior rodu, Augustus Crabble oraz przedstawiciele innych znanych czarodziejskich rodów. Po przegranej wojnie ich mowy są wyważone, pokojowe i bez agresji. Po uroczystości na cmentarzu deportujemy się pod dwór Crabblów. Jestem proszony na stypę i jakże daleki od wyniosłej pogardy jest okazywany mi teraz szacunek.

Po przybyciu na stypę zajmuję miejsce u szczytu stołu, przeznaczone dla najbardziej wpływowych gości. Jestem traktowany z atencją należną dyrektorowi Hogwartu i z szacunkiem należnym zwycięscy. Jestem w jakiś sposób ich, jestem ślizgonem, jestem śmierciożercą i równocześnie jestem przedstawicielem nowej władzy. Pewno gdybym był gryfonem wśród gryfonów, doświadczałbym pogardy należnej zdrajcy. Wśród ślizgonów nie jestem postrzegany jako zdrajca, tylko jako sprytny, umiejący się ustawić w życiu czarodziej. Wśród ślizgonów takie umiejętności są podziwiane i darzone szacunkiem. Luciusz siada obok mnie i widzę, że czuje się trochę niepewnie. Autorytet Malfoya upadł przez to ciągłe publiczne poniżanie i upokarzanie przez Voldemorta który pewno sądził, że dla dumnego maga taka kara będzie bardziej bolesna niż szybka śmierć. Pokłosie takiego traktowania Luciusz będzie zbierał przez lata i nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek odbuduje w pełni swoją pozycję, nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek odzyska szacunek ludzi, którzy wielokrotnie widzieli jak dosłownie lizał buty Voldemorta za przerwę w laniu, za zmniejszenie kary chociażby o jedną klątwę. Na stole pojawiają się przystawki, a za chwilę pożywny obiad. Usługują nam niewidoczne skrzaty domowe. Jedzenie jest pyszne i jest go dużo. Spożywamy posiłek w milczeniu, każdy skupiony nad swoim talerzem. Nastrój w tej przepięknej bogatej komnacie jest trochę przygnębiający. Po obiedzie podchodzą do mnie Connon Nott wraz ze swoim bratem Jago, dziadkiem Theodora, Kadok Avery oraz senior rodu Blustrodów, stryj Gertrudy, Arthur. Są to czarodzieje którzy prawdopodobnie zasiądą w Radzie Nadzorczej Szkoły. W stosunku Nottów do mnie nie ma już nawet cienia wyczuwalnej kiedyś pogardy. Zostaję zaproszony do niewielkiej komnaty obok sali jadalnej. Siadamy przy stole i rozmawiamy o przyszłości szkoły. Moim rozmówcom bardzo zależy na tym, ażeby dyrektorem Hogwartu został ktoś z domu Syltherina, a ja jestem jedynym możliwym do zaakceptowania przez Ministerstwo kandydatem. Poproszony, oczywiście zgadzam się kandydować na to stanowisko. Późno w noc żegnam się z gospodarzami i zadowolony z pozycji jaką zajmuję w powojennym świecie, wracam do szkoły. Jestem dumny z siebie, bo nawiązałem kontakty z seniorami czarodziejskich rodów po raz pierwszy na zasadzie "jak równy z równymi". Przed zaśnięciem, leżąc już w łóżku, wyjmuję portret Albusa i przyzywam go.

-Działasz jak ślizgoński dyrektor szkoły. Nareszcie,- śmieje się Albus. -Gratuluję.

-Skąd o tym wiesz?

-Portrety,- słyszę w odpowiedzi.


	69. Zebranie Zakonu Feniksa

Zebranie

Kilka dni po tym, jak doszedłem do siebie, Minerwa zwołała pierwsze po zwycięstwie zebranie Zakonu Feniksa. Gdy przybyli już wszyscy czarodzieje, publicznie przeprosiłem Molly Wesley za to, że przyczyniłem się do śmierci jej braci. Wściekła Molly, płacząc, pobiła mnie na mugolski sposób. Stałem ze spuszczoną głową, z twarzą zakrytą włosami i z rękoma opuszczonym wzdłuż tułowia, przyjmując jakże zasłużone ciosy, a pozostali członkowie Zakonu siedzieli w namacalnej ciszy. Pokazałem Molly moje wspomnienia o tym jak zginęli jej bracia. Po opuszczeniu myślodsiewni, Molly uspokoiła się i przebaczyła mi.

Po tym przykrym dla mnie obowiązku, Kingsley i Minerwa wyjaśniali w jaki sposób działał Voldemort, ilustrując swoje wypowiedzi moimi wspomnieniami. Zmuszony byłem odpowiedzieć na wiele pytań. Po tej prezentacji koledzy zmienili swój stosunek do mnie i zaczęli mi okazywać ostrożny szacunek. Korzystając z myślodsiewni pokazałem Arthurowi Wesley jak wyglądał atak na Norę oczyma śmierciożercy. Czarodziej po opuszczeniu naczynia podziękował mi.

-Dziwiliśmy się, że nikt nie zginął, nikt nie został pobity, na nikogo nie była wywierana presja, dziwiliśmy się, że przesłuchania miały tak spokojny przebieg i nikt nie został aresztowany. Dziękuję ci.

-Nie masz mi za co dziękować, - w ostatnich dniach bardzo często powtarzam to zdanie. -Najistotniejszym był odpowiedni dobór śmierciożerców na akcję, - uśmiecham się, -wiedziałem kogo wybrać.

-Możesz zdradzić, kto to był?

-Mogę. Poza mną nikt już nie żyje. Nott, Avery, Crabble, Goyl, Travers, wymieniam śmierciożerców którzy byli wtedy ze mną w Norze.

-Ach, Severus, byłbym zapomniał,- do rozmowy wtrąca się Kingsley, - poradziłem się Albusa w sprawie o którą mnie prosiłeś, i utrzymałem w mocy akt łaski dla Michaela Mulcibera wydany przez mojego poprzednika. Dokument jest do odebrania w sekretariacie Ministerstwa. Możesz o tym zawiadomić Mulcibera, jeżeli masz z nim kontakt, - dodaje Schcekloboot nie chcąc sugerować, że znam miejsce pobytu poszukiwanego śmierciożercy.

-Dziękuję, Schcekloboot. Nie, nie mam z Mike,m kontaktu i nie wiem gdzie on obecnie przebywa. Mogę spróbować wysłać mu patronusa albo mogę zawiadomić jego matkę.

-Czarujesz patronusa?

-Tak. Czemu cię to dziwi?- Pytam, jednak Kingsley nie odpowiada.

Następnym punktem zebrania jest druga część testamentu Albusa Dumbledore, który magicznie ujawnił się po klęsce Voldemorta. Testament zostaje odczytany przez Kingsleya. Albus przez lata zgromadził pokaźny majątek, cóż pensja sędziego, przewodniczącego Wizengamotu i pensja dyrektora Hogwartu są wysokie, a wydatki prawie żadne bo szkoła zapewnia wikt i opierunek. Albus, poza także bezdzietnym i bardzo posuniętym w latach bratem, nie miał żadnych innych spadkobierców, więc swoim majątkiem zabezpieczył członków Zakonu Feniksa których pełna lista widnieje jako wstęp do rzeczonego testamentu. Niewielki domek w środkowej Anglii wraz z dużą, urokliwą posiadłością Albus zapisał na własność Zakonowi, do wykorzystania zgodnie z wolą członków. Administrowaniem posiadłością zajmie się zgodnie z wolą Albusa przewodniczący Zakonu, czyli obecnie Minerwa. Albus ubezpieczył nas wszystkich w Świętym Mungu i dzięki jego szczodrobliwości mamy bezpłatny, dożywotni, szeroki pakiet leczniczy wraz ze stałą, ambulatoryjną opieką magomedyczną w ramach opieki podstawowej. Pakiet leczniczy opłacony ze środków Albusa obejmuje poza opieką podstawową chyba wszystkich dostępnych specjalistów, na przykład zapewnia opiekę tak rzadkiego specjalisty jak magopsycholog specjalizujący się w zaburzeniach związanych ze stresem bojowym i doświadczeniem tortur. Jestem jeszcze bardzo osłabiony i w trakcie odczytywania testamentu przysypiam. Budzi mnie cisza i moje własne nazwisko wypowiadane głośno przez Ministra Magii.

-...zostałeś, Severusie Snape właścicielem niewielkiej, nienanoszalnej posiadłości nad Walijskim klifem, z własną, miniaturowa plażą.

Słysząc te słowa, w pełni już obudzony, prostuję się na krześle. Pamiętam ten niewielki domek ukryty w rzadkim lesie, rozległe łąki, klif, morze, strome zejście na niewielką plażę... Albus zabierał mnie tam gdy miałem zły nastrój i niewesołe myśli... Bardzo mi się tam podobało, bardzo lubiłem tam być... Nad morzem odzyskiwałem spokój. Zmyślam się i już nie widzę kolegów siedzących obok... Wspominam moją pierwszą wizytę w tej nienanoszalnej posiadłości w pobliżu Dyffryn, na południe od Harlech, którą poprzedzały wypełnione cierpieniem noce. Kilka miesięcy po śmierci Lily zacząłem tracić siły i nie byłem już w stanie panować nad sobą. Pamiętam, jak co noc rozszarpywałem skórę na piersiach, ramionach, brzuchu kawałek po kawałku, aby cokolwiek poczuć... Aby poczuć coś innego niż ból który mnie trawił... I gdy ból rozrywanej skóry wypełniał umysł wyganiając rozpacz, wtedy mogłem zasnąć. Którejś nocy Albus nakrył mnie jak okaleczałem swoje ciało... Pokłóciliśmy się wtedy, Albus powiedział mi, że nie mam prawa, że nie mogę szafować śmiercią bo to nie ja dałem życie, i że wielu ludzi którzy umarli chciałoby żyć, więc nie mam prawa okaleczać siebie... Mnie to jednak nic nie obchodziło, wrzeszczałem na Albusa żeby się odpieprzył , że mam to wszystko w dupie, że mam gdzieś moją obietnicę i chcę aby piekło mnie pochłonęło. Wtedy Albus po raz pierwszy zabrał mnie do Dyffryn... Chyba jakąś w tym czasie nabył tą posiadłość. Czyżby z myślą o mnie?

-Severus,- słyszę głos Minerwy, przebijający się przez moje myśli, -czy naprawdę czujesz się dobrze?

-Tak. Jestem jeszcze trochę słaby, ale to jest chyba normalne, za kilka dni będzie już wszystko w porządku,- mówię z nikłym uśmiechem.

Kingsley uważnie przypatruje mi się.

-...więc, jak przed chwilą powiedziałem, warunkiem uzyskania spadku przez poszczególnych członków Zakonu jest przebadanie przez magomedyka, zastosowanie się do zaleceń i rozpoczęcie specjalistycznego leczenia o ile takie zostanie zalecone.

-Co?- Pytam zdumiony. Na sali słychać szmer głosów. -Jestem zdrowy, nic mi nie jest,- mówię ze złością. -Nie potrzebuję magomedyka!

-Severusie, uspokój się. Magomedyk zbada każdego z nas. O zdrowie trzeba dbać, to nie jest nic złego. Nie będziesz musiał nigdzie się udawać. Magomedyk odwiedzi nas w Hogwarcie,- łagodnie tłumaczy mi Minerwa.

Jestem wściekły, ale już się nie odzywam bo Kingsley patrzy na mnie z dezaprobatą.

-Proszę, tu są dane i kontakty do magomedyków opieki podstawowej mających czuwać nad naszym zdrowiem,- Minister mówi zdecydowanym, suchym głosem. -Potwierdzam słowa Przewodniczącej, -tu lekki ukłon w stronę Minerwy, - że na wizytę można umówić się w Czarodziejskiej Przychodni lub poprosić magomedyka o wizytę domową. Kto, poza Hogwartem, jest zdecydowany na badanie w domu? Arthur, Molly, kto jeszcze? Dobrze, więc proszę umawiać się na wizyty.

Z Zakonu Feniksa został wykluczony Mundungus Flether, który przed rokiem swoją rejteradą z pola bitwy skazał Szalonookiego na pewną śmierć. Mundungus nie został zaproszony na dzisiejsze zebranie, ale oczywiście zgodnie z wolą Dumbledore, ma prawo do rozszerzonego, darmowego pakietu leczniczego. Zawiadamiamy listownie Fletchera o jego uprawnieniach. Po kilku godzinach skupiania uwagi i koncentrowania się, jestem bardzo zmęczony. Minerwa widząc w jakim jestem stanie kończy zabranie prosząc, abyśmy zastanowili się w jaki sposób wykorzystać dom przepisany na własność Zakonowi.


	70. Medycyna magiczna

Medycyna magiczna

Na drugi dzień, wściekły, odwiedzam Minerwę w jej kwaterach.

-Nie uważasz, że to przesada z tym magomedykiem? Albus nie miał prawa tak postąpić, to jest naruszenie naszej prywatności!

-Nie, nie uważam, że to przesada.- Minerwa przygryza kąciki ust, żeby się nie roześmiać.

-Może umówimy się za rok,- jęczę niezadowolony.

Minerwa nie wytrzymuje, i śmiejąc się całuje mnie w czoło lekko przytulając. -Och, ty mój ślizgonie, na umówienie pierwszej wizyty mamy miesiąc czasu, przespałeś tą informację. Albus przewidział twój upór.

-Mój upór?- Pytam z chmurną miną.

-Twój. Tylko. Pozostali są szczęśliwi i wynoszą Albusa pod niebiosa... Szczególnie Wesleyowie, Andromeda. Pakiet obejmuje także najbliższą rodzinę, zapewnia pomoc docelową dla osieroconych dzieci członków Zakonu...

Miętoszę w ustach przekleństwo, jestem dyrektorem i pewnych słów powszechnie używanych wśród śmierciożerców nie wypada mi obecnie używać.

-To kiedy ta wizyta?- Pytam wyraźnie nieszczęśliwy.

-Myślę, że za dwa tygodnie, w sobotę po śniadaniu będzie dobrze. Dojdziesz już do siebie i nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał.

Wzdycham zrezygnowany, -zgadzam się, Minerwa, to umówisz nas?

Minerwa z uśmiechem potakuje głową.

-Dobrze, umówię.

xxx

Minerwa wybrała bardzo doświadczonego magomedyka Podstawowej Opieki Magomedycznej (w skrócie POM), którego poznałem gdy jako warzyciel odwiedzałem szpital. Jestem badany w dyrektorskim gabinecie. Magmed skanuje różdżką moje obnażone do połowy ciało, ogląda blizny po samookaleczeniach, klątwach, po Nagini, rozmawia ze mną, po czym zdecydowanie zaleca wizytę u magopsychologa, tego od stresu bojowego i tortur... Kurwa, Albus, zabiję cię, myślę wściekły, zrobiłeś to złośliwie, specjalnie dla mnie. Nie, nie mogę cię zabić, już raz to zrobiłem. Ten oczywisty fakt sprawia, że wściekłość przemija, pojawiają się smutek, przygnębienie i apatia. Oczywiście, magmed nie widzi żadnych moich emocji, bo szczelnie oklumuję umysł. Po zakończonej wizycie, Minerwa pociesza mnie.

-To chyba standardowe zalecenie po wojnie, ja też mam się zgłosić do tego specjalisty.

Ale ja wiem swoje, choć nie mówię tego. Albus ujął tego specjalistę w pakiecie specjalnie dla mnie.

-Minerwa, ile mamy czasu na odbycie tej wizyty?

-Miesiąc.

-To umów nas dokładnie za miesiąc, - zgryźliwie proszę.

Minerwa powstrzymuje śmiech, -dobrze, mój sprytny ślizgonie.-

-Wizyta też będzie mogła odbyć się w Hogwarcie?

-Tak.

xxx

Miesiąc minął nadspodziewanie szybko. W pewną wrześniową sobotę, w ponurym nastroju, siedząc w dyrektorskim gabinecie oczekuję gościa. Punktualnie o oznaczonej godzinie do gabinetu wchodzi sympatyczny, trzydziestoparoletni czarodziej.

-Alfred Flexible,- przedstawia się.

-Severus Snape. Uczęszczał pan do Hogwartu?- Nie przypominam sobie Alfreda ze szkoły, a przecież czarodziej jest w moim wieku.

-Nie,- mój gość uśmiecha się, -byłem uczony w domu. Będę pana magopsychoterapeutą,- czarodziej od razu przechodzi do sedna sprawy, -jeżeli pan się zgodzi, oczywiście. Obowiązuje mnie tajemnica zawodowa, nie zdradzę nikomu nic z tego, co od pana usłyszę. Chciałbym się czegoś o panu dowiedzieć, oczywiście, jeżeli pan wyraża zgodę.

Oczywiście, zgadzam się, właściwie to nie mam wyboru bo już zaplanowałem sobie wakacje w urokliwej posiadłości obok Dyffryn. Po długiej rozmowie, a właściwie po moim monologu bo specjalista jedynie naprowadzał mnie na pewne tematy, więc po rozmowie pan Flexible stwierdził, że mam zmazę tortur i niezbędnie potrzebna jest mi magopsychoterapia.

-Jakie tortury, człowieku?!- Krzyczę wściekły, -oberwałem trochę w życiu Crucio, to wszystko, nic wielkiego.- Magpsych nie odzywa się, więc po kilku minutach mówię już trochę ciszej: -Oberwałem może trochę więcej, niż trochę.- I znowu jest brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji mego rozmówcy, więc po dłuższym milczeniu, zrezygnowany, pytam już bardzo cichym głosem: - To na czym ma polegać ta magopsychoterapia?- W końcu zapytać, nic nie kosztuje. Nie muszę się zgodzić. Pieprzony Albus. Czemu mi to zrobił? Czy to ma być moja kara? Chyba tak, myślę zły i zdenerwowany, oklumując umysł.

Magopsycholog, gdy usłyszał pytanie wyraźnie się ożywił.

-To będą spotkania w dogodnym dla pana, dyrektorze, miejscu i czasie, w dwu-, trzytygodniowych odstępach. Terapia będzie miała na celu zrozumienie przez Pana krzywd jakich Pan doznał z rąk śmierciożerców i Voldemorta, naprawę Pańskich relacji z otoczeniem, poprawę kontroli emocji i zmianę nastawienia do siebie i świata,- grzecznie i fachowo tłumaczy mi specjalista.

-Nie mam żadnych problemów z emocjami, ani z kontaktami interpersonalnymi,- mówię wściekły, a magpsych przygląda mi się ze zdziwieniem widocznym w oczach.

-No, może trochę mam,- dopowiadam ciszej, spuszczając głowę i zakrywając twarz włosami, stara, sprawdzona metoda gdy ogrania mnie wstyd.

-Dziękuję za okazane mi zaufanie,- specjalista wypowiada te słowa cichym, przyjaznym tonem.

Podnoszę głowę, zdziwiony szacunkiem słyszalnym w głosie mego rozmówcy. Więc mimo wszystko, mimo tego co mnie w życiu spotkało i kim byłem zasługuję na szacunek?

-Kiedy możemy umówić się na następną wizytę?- Pytam.

-Kiedy pan życzy sobie, panie dyrektorze.

Szacunek, z jakim Flexible wypowiada także to zdanie, podnosi mnie na duchu. Ten człowiek ma do mnie szacunek mimo tego, co przed chwilą usłyszał ode mnie, więc może nie jestem aż takim śmieciem którego każdy może przekląć, który z jakiegoś powodu zasłużył na to, co go spotkało...

-Dam odpowiedź w ciągu tygodnia,- odpowiadam.

-Oczywiście.

Żegnamy się do następnego spotkania. Specjalista zdiagnozował u Minerwy stres bojowy i zalecił kilka sesji magopsychotrapeutycznych, więc umawiamy się na koleje wizyty w Hogwarcie, w tym samym dniu.


	71. I znowu wrzesień

I znowu wrzesień

Dzięki wytężonej pracy wielu ludzi udaje nam się na czas wyremontować szkołę i pierwszego września ponownie zasiadam za stołem nauczycielskim jako dyrektor. Omiatam wzrokiem Wielką Salę... Klasy pierwsze są liczniejsze niż zazwyczaj, bo wielu dwunastoletnich mugolaków zdecydowało się z rocznym opóźnieniem rozpocząć naukę w Hogwarcie. Jest też ósma klasa składająca się z uczniów którzy w zeszłym roku nie mogli dokończyć nauki... Mugolacy, Harry Potter, Ronald Wesley, Luna Lovengood, Neville Longbottom. Ósmą klasę umieściliśmy w zaadoptowanych na dormitorium pomieszczeniach drugiego piętra. Będę opiekunem tych młodych ludzi, będę wykładał w tej klasie eliksiry i pomogę prowadzić zajęcia z obrony przed czarną magią.

W wakacje mieliśmy z Minerwą duży problem z odtworzeniem kadry nauczycielskiej. Horacy Slughorn, który po długich namowach zgodził się dalej nauczać, przybył do zamku przed kilkoma godzinami i wylewnie się ze mną przywitał. Minerwa znalazła bardzo kompetentną i sympatyczną nauczycielkę mugoloznastwa, charłaczkę Milenę Schmidt. Pani Schmidt była przez wiele lat nauczycielką angielskiego w mugolskiej szkole i niedawno przeszła na emeryturę. Największy problem mieliśmy ze znalezieniem nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Zdesperowany brakiem odpowiedniego kandydata, kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego zatrudniłem na tym stanowisku Michaela Mulcibera, oczywiście po uzyskaniu zgody Ministra Magii który nadal sprawuje nadzór nad szkołą. Shackelboot nie był zadowolony z zatrudnienia śmierciożercy, ale nie komentował mojej decyzji i wyraził zgodę na okresowe zatrudnienie Mike,a na rok czasu. Korzystając z przychylności Kingsleya, zmieniłem program nauczania historii magii i redukując obecny program wprowadziłem nauczanie historii magii pozaeuropejskiej.

Wieczorem, w pierwszym dniu nauki, odwiedzam moich podopiecznych w ich dormitorium, zaadoptowanych salach drugiego piętra. Omiatam wyrokiem tych już dorosłych uczniów siedzących przy stolikach w przytulnym Pokoju Wspólnym... Gryfoni, krukoni, puchoni i ani jednego ślizgona. Zaczynamy rozmawiać o naszych oczekiwaniach i ósmoklasiści wybierają swoich reprezentantów: Pottera i Granger. Młodzież jest zadowolona ze swojego dormitorium. Na zakończenie spotkania, wręczam im plany lekcji. Aby dopiąć nauczycielskie pensum, poprosiłem Longbttoma o poprowadzenie lekcji zielarstwa z pierwszorocznymi puchonami i gryfonami. Panna Granger poprowadzi zajęcia z transmutacji w tych klasach. Ci, którzy wybrali zaklęcia na owutemy, będą uczęszczać na zajęcia z siódmą klasą. Panna Granger i pan Longbottom są zadowoleni z możliwości nabycia nowych, praktycznych umiejętności i poprowadzą te zajęcia w ramach wolontariatu.

xxx

Pierwsza lekcja obrony przed czarną magią z ósmą klasą. Powadzimy te zajęcia razem z Mikiem Mulciberem. Rozglądam się po sali, młodzież nie jest tak dziecinna jak większość naszych uczniów. To są już dorośli, doświadczeni przez życie czarodzieje, trochę zgorzkniali, trochę poważni, trochę butni, ale przede wszystkim nie naiwni. Ciekawie będzie prowadzić z nimi lekcje. Tym bardziej, że staliśmy po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Większość z tych młodych ludzi chce zostać aurorami, będę próbował wybić im to z głów. Każę pochować podręczniki. Zaczynamy od podstaw.

-Co to znaczy być czarnoksiężnikiem?

Kilka rąk w górze.

-Pan Wesley, proszę.

-Zajmować się czarną magią.

-Czyli? Pan Finch-Fletchley, proszę.

-Atakować, zabijać.

-Czy tylko czarnoksiężnicy zabijają? Pan Wesley.

-Nie. No nie, aurorzy też, ale w obronie prawa...

-Więc kto to jest czarnoksiężnik? Co znaczy być czarnoksiężnikiem?- Proste z pozoru pytanie, a jednak sprawia trudność tym młodym ludziom mającym za sobą doświadczenie wojny.

-Czarnoksiężnik, to osoba zajmująca się czarną magią,- powtarza Neville Longbottom.

-Czy każdy, kto zajmuje się czarną magią jest czarnoksiężnikiem?- Podchodzę z innej strony do tego zagadnienia.

-Tak, nie,- dobiega mnie kilka głosów z sali.

-A białą, dobrą magią nie można krzywdzić?- Cisza. -Czy zaklęcie czarno magiczne, czyli służące do ataku, ale użyte do obrony jest złe?- Nadal cisza, nikt się nie zgłasza do odpowiedzi, więc kontynuuję: - Czarnoksiężnik to jest czarodziej używający magię do krzywdzenia innych, do zabijania, torturowania, wymuszania, więzienia, poddawania swojej woli. Zwykle są to czyny niezgodne z prawem, stad zainteresowanie stróżów prawa, aurorów, tymi magami...

-Zwykle?- Przerywa mi zdziwiona panna Granger.

-Tak, zwykle, nie zawsze. Czy czarodziej warzący eliksiry mogące służyć torturowaniu, zabijaniu, jest czarnoksiężnikiem czy nie?

-Jest,- słychać liczne głosy z sali. Potter jest skupiony, uważny, ale nie odzywa się.

-Warzenie eliksirów nie jest przestępstwem, jakikolwiek by to nie był eliksir. Zakazane jest podawanie komuś eliksiru bez jego zgody lub wbrew woli, zakazana jest sprzedaż niektórych mikstur oraz handel niektórymi składnikami eliksirów, ale jeżeli ktoś przywiezie sobie taki nielegalny składnik z kraju, gdzie można pozyskać go legalnie, to nie jest to przestępstwo. Jeżeli czarodziej podaruje komuś taki składnik lub gotowy eliksir niedopuszczony do obrotu, to nie jest to przestępstwo.- Uczniowie słysząc to, wpatrują się we mnie ze zdziwieniem. -Warzyłem dla Vordemorta nielegalne eliksiry,- kontynuuję. - Nie sprzedawałem ich, oddawałem Voldemortowi za darmo, czyli darowywałem i nie używałem ich, więc według prawa nie popełniałem przestępstwa. Nie łamałem prawa, więc nie byłem czarnoksiężnikiem?- Uczniowie spuszczają głowy, jedynie syn Lily patrzy mi w oczy podnosząc rękę. Daję znać, że może zabrać głos.

-Był pan, panie profesorze.- Harry zwraca się do mnie z szacunkiem, pewno aby złagodzić oczywistość twierdzenia...

-Tak, byłem. Ale często te same mikstury warzyłem dla szpitala świętego Munga z którym od lat współpracuję. Prawie każda trucizna w niewielkiej dawce jest lekarstwem, każde lekarstwo w większej dawce jest trucizną. Czy warząc dla szpitala eliksiry, te same które warzyłem dla Voldemorta, byłem czarnoksiężnikiem?

-Nie.- Młodzież znowu odpowiada chóralnie.

-Nie,- powtarzam. -Wiec co to znaczy być czarnoksiężnikiem? Panna Granger.

-Liczą się intencje. W jakim celu posługujemy się magią.

-Bardzo dobrze. Liczą się intencje. Tylko zwykle ludzie potrafią skutecznie ukrywać swoje intencje. I najłatwiej jest oszukiwać, ujawniając fałszywe intencje. Dlatego tak wielu czarnoksiężników nie można postawić w stan oskarżenia. Dlatego do więzienia trafiają niewinni ludzie. Znajomość intencji zmienia postrzeganie czynu. Panie Potter, jak pan postrzegał mnie widząc jak morduję Dumbledore? Jak postrzega mnie pan teraz, po zrozumieniu intencji i okoliczności tego czynu?

-Po zrozumieniu intencji i okoliczności, pańskie działania nabrały zupełnie innego sensu,- dyplomatycznie odpowiada Potter.

-Podsumujmy, - mówię, - czarnoksiężnik to mag mający złe intencje, krzywdzący innych. Czemu to robi?

-Bo jest zły.- To młody Wesley.

-Czyli?

-Robi to, aby osiągnąć korzyści.- To panna Granger.

-Tak, bardzo dobrze. Aby osiągnąć korzyści finansowe, zdobyć władzę, pieniądze, dobrze płatną posadę, aby się zemścić, także dla zaspokojenia seksualnych potrzeb. Więc mamy definicję: Czarnoksiężnik to czarodziej który używa magię do krzywdzenia innych celem osiągnięcia własnych korzyści, czarodziej mający złe, niemoralne intencje. A co to jest czarna magia?- Nikt nie zgłasza się do odpowiedzi więc kontynuuję: - Czarna magia jest magią stworzoną specjalnie w celu krzywdzenia innych. Choć chyba każde zaklęcie, w pewnych warunkach, można wykorzystać w tym celu.

Na tej definicji kończę wykład i przechodzę do części praktycznej zajęć.

-Wstańcie i weźcie różdżki. Będziemy walczyć rzucając jedynie zaklęcia znaczące, uczniowie przeciw nauczycielom,- złośliwie uśmiecham się, -osoba naznaczona odpada z walki, chowa różdżkę i staje pod ścianą. Czy jest to zrozumiałe?

Młodzi czarodzieje kiwają potakująco głowami. Uzgodniliśmy z Mikie,m, że nie będziemy pozorować walki, będziemy walczyć. Te dzieciaki muszą zrozumieć z jak bardzo niebezpiecznymi ludźmi chcą się mierzyć. Stajemy z Imperiusem jak na akcji, po bokach sali jednak tak, żeby mieć ze sobą kontakt. Różdżki niezauważalnie zjawiają się w naszych dłoniach. Niewerbalnie, nawet nie patrząc na siebie, rzucamy między nas lekki czar wiążący i złączone zaklęcie tarczy.

-Raz, dwa, trzy, zaczynamy.

Czarodzieje rzucają w nas znaczącymi klątwami, lecz my błyskawicznie zmieniamy miejsca wykorzystując lewitację połączoną z czarem zwodzącym, równocześnie rzucając czary znaczące. Po kilkunastu sekundach walczymy już tylko z Potterem, jednak gryfon nie opiera się nam długo, nie jeden na dwóch. Po błyskawicznie wygranej walce, widzę szok na twarzach uczniów.

-Jakieś pytania?

-Jak? Jak to możliwe?- Słyszę zdziwione głosy.

-Jak,- cicho powtarzam, - to będzie tematem następnej lekcji. Zastanówcie się, co wiecie o śmierciożercach.- Moim słowom towarzyszy szmer na sali. -Spokój,- mówię i rozmowy ustają jak nożem uciął. Do końca podwójnej lekcji jest jeszcze trochę czasu. -Będziemy ćwiczyć zaklęcie tarczy przy obronie grupowej. Pan Potter, pan Wesley- wywołuję najbardziej sprawnych w obronie i ataku uczniów, -stańcie na środku sali, będziecie bronić się zaklęciem tarczy, reszta atakuje. Postarajcie się wznieść wspólną tarczę.-

Jednak wspólna tarcza nie wychodzi gryfonom. Pokazujemy z Mikiem werbalnie, a następnie niewerbalnie, o co nam chodzi. Pod koniec zajęć, Potterowi z Wesley udaje się wyczarować jedną, otaczającą ich tarczę. Sprawdzamy, jest naprawdę mocna.

xxx

-Co wiecie o śmierciożercach?- Zaczynam następną lekcję obrony przed czarną magią.

-Bandyci, zabijali, torturowali, bez żadnej moralności, bez litości, przestępcy,- słyszę głosy z sali.

-Kim byli śmierciożercy?

-Czarnoksiężnikami, sługami Voldemorta.

Na dźwięk słowa "sługa" razem z Mike,m ironicznie uśmiechamy się.

-Niewolnikami,- twardo poprawia młodzież Mulciber.

-Co wiecie o Mrocznym Znaku?- Pytam dalej.

-Voldemort poprzez ten znak przyzywał swoje sługi, pojawiał się tam, gdzie śmierciożercy atakowali.

Wiadomości młodych czarodziejów są dość pobieżne, więc wraz z Mulciberem wyjaśniamy działanie i możliwości Mrocznego Znaku. Korzystając z myślodsiewni pokazujemy rytuał naznaczenia, opisujemy władzę jaką miał Voldemort nad śmierciożercami. Tłumaczymy, że śmierciożercy nie mieli wpływu na swoje życie, wyzwolić można się było jedynie poprzez śmierć. Pokazujemy w myślodsiewni jak było wymuszane posłuszeństwo, jak byliśmy karani, jak byli karani zdrajcy lub śmierciożercy ignorujący rozkazy swego Pana. Mike pokazuje w swoim wspomnieniu jak obroniłem Lily przed Avadą i co mnie za to spotkało... Pokazuje winę i karę. Ósmoklasiści nie zabierają głosu, są zaszokowani.

-Jakieś pytania?- Beznamiętnie pytam się.

-W jaki sposób nauczyliście się tak walczyć, profesorze?

\- Ach, to, - uśmiecham się, bo przypominam sobie jak sam męczyłem o takie sprawy Albusa.

W myślodsiewni pokazujemy jak wyglądały nasze szkolenia, jak byliśmy motywowani klątwami torturującymi.

-Ile pan profesor miał wtedy lat?- Pyta Potter.

-Na pierwszym szkoleniu? Piętnaście.- Lakonicznie odpowiadam.

-Gdzie się odbywały te szkolenia?- To panna Granger.

-Na terenie nienanoszlnej posiadłości. W tym roku będziemy chcieli nauczyć was grupowej obrony i ataku, będziemy ćwiczyć szybkość i refleks, będziemy ćwiczyć klątwy przydatne w obronie. Wyjmijcie różdżki. Dzisiaj nadal będziemy uczyć się czarować wspólną tarczę.


	72. Lekcja eliksirów

Lekcja eliksirów

Pierwsza lekcja eliksirów z ósmą klasą. Potter jest zdekoncentrowany, a przecież ma do uwarzenia prosty eliksir hamujący krwawienie i uzupełniający krew, podstawowa umiejętność dla kandydata na aurora... O czym ten gówniarz myśli? Wygląda jakby był niewyspany. Dlaczego? Więc gdy syn Lily myli składniki i pieprzy prosty eliksir, opróżniam jego kociołek.

-Panie Potter, proszę zostać po lekcjach.

Wesley patrzy na mnie z nienawiścią, a panna Granger, wyraźnie zmieszana, spuszcza wzrok. Jakże wyładniała ta czarownica...

-Koniec zajęć. Poproszę próbki waszych eliksirów. Następne zajęcia będą w plenerze. Macie nauczyć się na pamięć jak warzy się eliksir hamujący krwawienie i uzupełniający krew, macie nauczyć się gdzie można znaleźć rośliny potrzebne do uwarzenia tego eliksiru. Składniki których nie znajdziemy w lesie weźmiecie przed zajęciami z gabinetu, ale musicie wiedzieć co macie zabrać ze sobą...

Dociera do mnie szum niezadowolonych głosów. -Warzenie tego eliksiru, w plenerze, z pamięci to jest podstawowa umiejętność aurora,- mówię kpiąco.

Szum milknie, uczniowie spuszczają głowy i zaciśniętymi ustami stawiają podpisane probówki na moim biurku. Czarodzieje pakują się i wychodzą. Gdy klasę opuszcza nawet wyraźnie ociągający się Wesley, mówię

-idziemy, panie Potter.

Harry patrzy na mnie zdziwiony i nie rusza się z miejsca.

-Do mojej pracowni,- precyzuję. -Profesor Slughorn za chwilę będzie tu prowadził zajęcia z pierwszą klasą, no, chyba że chcesz zostać?- Moje usta wykrzywiają się w złośliwym uśmiechu i Potter wreszcie się rusza. W pracowni proszę czarodzieja aby usiadł, a sam zajmuję miejsce naprzeciwko.

-Co się dzieje, panie Potter?- Rozpoczynam rozmowę.- Dlaczego byłeś tak zdekoncentrowany na lekcji? Myślałbym, że to jest twoja wada, ale na obronie przed czarną magią zachowujesz się zupełnie inaczej, uważasz i nie robisz błędów. Czy potrzebujesz mojego podręcznika?- Pytam złośliwie, a po chwili dodaję cicho i już bez złośliwości: - Nadal nie masz do mnie zaufania?

Potter słysząc to, wyraźne się denerwuje.

-Nienawidzi pan mojego ojca. A ja... Przez te wszystkie lata wmówiłeś mi profesorze, że jestem kiepski z eliksirów.

-Nie nienawidzę twojego ojca. Już nie. Już od dawna nie. Twój ojciec był porządnym człowiekiem. Wychowany przez kochających rodziców "pod kloszem" i karmiony ideałami, nie miał pojęcia o życiu... Nie on jeden, wiele takiej młodzieży trafia do Hogwartu. Twój ojciec wstąpił po szkole do Zakonu Feniksa, wydając tym samym wyrok śmierci na siebie i swoją rodzinę... Nie wiem, może myślał, że jak w bajce dobro pokona zło, że dobry Zakon pokona złych czarnoksiężników,- ironicznie wydymam usta. -Jednak tak się nie stało. Życie to niestety nie bajka. Twój ojciec zrozumiał to przed śmiercią, kilka miesięcy przed tą straszną nocą. O to mam pretensję do twojego ojca. Że wciągnął Lily do Zakonu, że nie wyperswadował dziewczynie walki. I o to, że nie potrafił właściwie ocenić sytuacji. Glizdogon,- używam ksywy Pettrigrew, -zawsze szukał ochrony silniejszych. I podniecał się seksualnie oglądając cierpienie innych, był sadystą. Ja to widziałem, ale twój ojciec i Black nie dostrzegali tego, mimo że niby się z nim przyjaźnili,- mówię pogardliwie. -Poza szkołą, pozbawieni przychylności nauczycieli, Potter z Blackiem przestali być tymi silniejszymi wiec logicznym było, że Glizdogon poszuka ochrony kogoś innego, kogoś potężniejszego, kto równocześnie zaspokoi jego sadystyczne żądze... Lupin zorientował się, kim naprawdę był ten szczur, ale bał się utracić przyjaciół, wiec siedział cicho. Zapewniam cię, Lupin nie raz działał niezgodnie ze swoimi przekonaniami tylko dlatego, aby nie zostać odrzuconym... I na nic się to nie zdało, co za ironia,- mówię z kpiną, -bo Balck i twój ojciec właśnie jego posądzili o zdradę.- Patrzę Haremu w oczy, -to właśnie mnie drażniło u Jamesa Pottera. Potężna życiowa naiwność u czarodzieja który miał dbać o Lily. Wiele jest takiej młodzieży naiwnej życiowo, wychowywanej z miłością, w dostatnich rodzinach,- dodaję po chwili milczenia.

-Skąd wiesz, że mój ojciec zmienił się przed śmiercią?- Zimno pyta mnie Potter.

-Spotkałem się z Lily po szkole, kilka razy,- beznamiętnie odpowiadam.

-Nienawidzisz mnie dyrektorze, bo nie jestem twoim synem,- syczy wściekły chłopak.

-Nie. Nie, -kręcę głową. -Bardzo wcześnie zrozumiałem, że Lily jest nie dla mnie, -mówię gorzko. -Wcześnie zrozumiałem, że ubogi półszlama może jednie wegetować w czarodziejskim świecie, że Lily jako mugolacze też nie będzie łatwo... Że najlepiej dla niej byłoby wyjść za mąż ze jakiegoś ustawionego w magicznym świecie, bogatego czarodzieja. I ta świadomość doprowadzała mnie do szału,- dodaję cicho.

Patrzę Harremu w oczy i widzę w nich smutek i współczucie. Złość, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, gdzieś uleciała.

-Przyłączyłeś się do Voldemorta dyrektorze, żeby zrobić karierę, żeby być kimś.- Dzieciak cicho stwierdza oczywisty fakt.

Kiwam głową, powracają niechciane, bolesne wspomnienia. Nie używam oklumencji, bo chcę zdobyć zaufanie chłopaka.

-Kiedy ogłosił kto jest tym dzieckiem z przepowiedni, to ostrzegłem Lily, -mówię cicho. -Błagałem go na kolanach, z nisko pochyloną głową, ażeby oszczędził twoją matkę. Powiedział, że moja prośba jest bezczelna, że Lily mu szkodzi, że ty i twój ojciec musicie zginąć, że postara się, jeżeli tak bardzo mi zależy, ale nie obiecuje. Nie mogłem sobie znaleźć miejsca, tak bardzo się bałem o Lily... Po kilku tygodniach wysłałem sowę do Dumbledore... Zostałem szpiegiem Zakonu, zdrajcą, zdradziłem swoich, tylko dla Lily, tylko dla niej. Dla Lily, żeby żyła, żeby była szczęśliwa zrobiłbym wszystko... Sprzedałbym nawet duszę diabłu,- mówię waląc pięścią w ścianę lochu. -I nic to nie dało... Lily zginęła. Dałem słowo Dumbledore, że będę cię chronił... Ale ból był nie do wytrzymania, przez pierwsze miesiące po śmierci Lily wiele razy byłem bliski złamania tej obietnicy, chciałem skończyć ze sobą... Albus musiał rzucić na mnie jakiś czar, bo zawsze zjawiał się na czas, ratował mnie, uspokajał... Więc żyję,- mówię gorzko, kończąc to wywnętrzanie.

-Dyrektorze, jestem ci winien życie, wtedy, to co profesor Mulciber pokazał nam na lekcji...

Ach to, myślę ironicznie, wizualizacja tego, jak Voldemort karał swoich śmierciożerców. Odwracam się do młodego Pottera i w zielonych oczach dzieciaka widzę smutek i łzy?

-Nic mi nie jesteś winien, przecież nie ciebie ratowałem.- Po chwili dodaję cicho: -Byłem wtedy bandytą, czarnoksiężnikiem, Potter.

-Mam na imię Harry, dyrektorze.

Kąciki moich ust lekko unoszą się ku górze.

-Severus, ale proszę, na lekcji zwracaj się do mnie oficjalnie.

-Jasne, dyrektorze.

-Wiec co z tym zaufaniem do mnie?- Pytam już spokojnie. -Zaufasz mi? Znajomość eliksirów dla aurora jest bardzo ważna. Moody nie raz przeżył tylko dlatego, że miał przy sobie odpowiedni eliksir. Albo potrafił go szybko uwarzyć.

Harry kiwa potakująco głową, -ufam ci.-

-Spróbujesz uwarzyć ten eliksir?

-Tak.

-Tu jest przepis, trochę inny niż w podręczniku, uproszczony i równie skuteczny. Z wykazem i opisem niezbędnych roślin oraz ich stanowisk, z opisem półproduktów które musisz mieć przy sobie, żeby skutecznie i szybko uwarzyć eliksir w terenie.

-Ulepszenia pańskiego pomysłu, dyrektorze?

Uśmiecham się, - tak.-

Harry koncentruje się i spokojnie zaczyna warzyć.

-Proszę, poczekaj.- Mówiąc to, wyjmuję różdżkę. -Połóż swoją rękę na mojej i rozluźnij się.

Pokazuję czarodziejowi, jak mieszać eliksir.

-Moja mama naprawdę była taka świetna z eliksirów?

-Tak, -na wspomnienie Lily znowu się uśmiecham. -Była genialna,- dodaję.

Harry sceptycznie łypie na mnie znad kociołka.

-Poznaliśmy się dwa lata przed Hogwartem,- rozpoczynam opowieść o naszym dzieciństwie, bo syn Lily wyraźnie jest spragniony takich opowieści. -Spotykaliśmy się bardzo często, prawie codziennie. Lily przez swoją magię była inna i nie miała koleżanek. Petunia zresztą też, ale to chyba przez wredny charakter,- dodaję złośliwie. -Uczyłem Lily zbierać składniki do eliksirów, razem warzyliśmy.

-Przed Hogwartem?

-Taa. Od dziecka miałem do tego talent- mówię niechętnie.

Harry zerka na mnie.

\- Też nie miałeś kolegów, profesorze?

\- Nie. Mugole bali się mnie. A czystej krwi rodzina mojej matki odrzuciła półszlamę.- Znów słychać ironię w moim głosie.

-Pewno wszyscy byli zwolennikami Voldemorta?

-Dodaj krwawnik i zmniejsz ogień pod kociołkiem. O tak, dobrze. Teraz eliksir musi się gotować przez kilka minut. Jak wywar zacznie zmieniać barwę na różową, zmniejsz ogień jeszcze bardziej. Dobrze. Zwolennikami Voldemorta?- Nawiązuję do zadanego wcześniej pytania. -Nie,- prycham pogardliwie. -Dla Andromedy Black, kuzynki mojej matki, także nie istnieliśmy. Cóż,- dodaję gorzko, -jej maż był czarodziejem, mugolakiem, ale czarodziejem. Pewno mugol to nawet dla Andromedy było za wiele. A przecież moja matka była niewiele starsza od Andromedy i wiem, że w kiedyś lubiły się.

-Andromeda Tonks jest kuzynką twojej matki?- W głosie Harrego słyszę zdziwienie. -Więc, pani Malfoy i Bellatrix też? Twoi rodzice jeszcze żyją?

-Już dawno nie. Żadna z nich, nigdy nie przyznała się do pokrewieństwa ze mną. Ale też nie wydały mnie. Półszlama w rodzinie czystej krwi to hańba,- w moim głosie pobrzmiewa gorycz.

-Wszyscy cię odrzucili, profesorze?

Chwytam Harrego za rękę. -Mieszaj w drugą stronę, bo znowu spieprzysz eliksir i do rana stąd nie wyjdziemy, a mam jeszcze inne obowiązki,- informuję chłopaka sucho. Gdy Potter zaczyna mieszać poprawnie, kontynuuję:

-Alicja Filch interesowała się nami.

Harry ze zdziwienia przestaje mieszać w kociołku, więc wzrokiem pokazuję na jego rękę. Gdy chłopak skupia się nad eliksirem, mówię: -Tak, matka Argusa, ciotka mojej matki, starsza siostra babci wykluczona z rodziny za urodzenie charłaka, jedynie ona utrzymywała z nami kontakt. Ciocia była biedna, było jej ciężko, ale pomagała nam ile mogła. Jak miałem jakieś pięć lat mój ojciec stracił pracę i rozpił się. Nie chodziłem do mugolskiej szkoły, byłem uczony przez matkę w domu... Z mugoli nikt nie miał szansy nam skutecznie pomóc,- uśmiecham się smutno, -bo matka rzucała Oblivate na prawo i lewo. Ciotka mała mały sklepik z ziołami na Pokątnej... Pracowałem tam w wakacje. Zmarła jak byłem w trzeciej klasie. Argus sprzedał sklep.

-Wiec woźny jest kuzynem twojej matki?

-Tak. I pomagał mi w moich wojnach z huncwotami.- Uśmiecham się, -twój ojciec i Black nie bezpodstawnie mnie nienawidzili.

-Opowiesz mi o tym?

Syn Lily unosi głowę znad kociołka. Chwytam go za rękę, bo znowu pomyliłby składniki.

-Kiedy indziej. Wykonaj poprawnie ten eliksir Harry, proszę. Naprawdę mam jeszcze inne obowiązki.

Chłopak zamiera jak spetryfikowany.

-Powiedział pan do mnie Harry,- mówi po chwili.

Uśmiecham się znowu i powtarzam:

-Dokończ wreszcie ten eliksir.

Pół godziny później chłopak kończy warzyć i opuszczamy pracownię.

xxx

Harry Potter bardzo podciągnął się z eliksirów. Teraz, kiedy to i owo wyjaśniliśmy sobie, nawet moje zgryźliwe uwagi nie wyprowadzają chłopaka z równowagi. Na początku roku szkolnego syn Lily spieprzył jeszcze kilka mikstur, ale znaleźliśmy powód dekoncentracji. Harry ma koszmarne sny związane z wojną i jest z tego powodu chronicznie niewyspany. Na obronie przed czarną magią nie trzeba być tak skoncentrowanym i uważnym jak przy warzeniu, więc na tych lekcjach gówniarz radzi sobie dobrze. Daję chłopakowi eliksir nasenny... I rozmawiam z Kingsleyem na temat spustoszeń, jakie wojna poczyniła w umysłach młodych ludzi. Po tej rozmowie, cała ósma klasa zostaje objęta opieką magopsychologa, z funduszów ministerstwa.

Moi podopieczni bardzo wysoko zdają owutemy, o wiele lepiej niż siódma klasa. Pod koniec roku szkolnego, z ósmej kasy już tylko Harry Potter chce zostać aurorem.

Rozmawiałem z synem Lily na ten temat, ale nie jestem w stanie wyperswadować mu tej decyzji.

-Naprawdę chcesz pracować jako auror? Chcesz wywlekać ludzi z domów, przeklinany przez ich rodziny?

-Chcę odbyć szkolenie aurorskie,- precyzuje chłopak. -Nie jestem zdecydowany, co będę robić później.

-Pokonałeś Voldemorta, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że byle czarnoksiężnik będzie chciał cię dorwać i przekląć? Wiesz jak sławny będzie ten, kto cię zabije?

-Nie mam obecnie innego pomysłu na życie, a nie chcę siedzieć w domu, chcę pracować, chcę robić coś pożytecznego.

-A quidditch?

-To rozrywka, zabawa, - chłopak wzrusza ramionami.

-Pewno dostaniesz się na to szkolenie. Postaraj się przyłożyć do nauki prawa czarodziejów które jest wykładane na kursie aurorskim. Prawo jest bardzo ważnym narzędziem w walce z czarnoksiężnikami.- Uśmiecham się, -praca prawnika jest zajęciem pochłaniającym czas, ciekawym i nie tak niebezpiecznym. Mógłbyś robić karierę w administracji.

-Pomyślę o tym za trzy lata. Teraz chciałbym dostać się na kurs aurorski i go ukończyć.

Wiem, że syn Lily dostanie się na wymarzony kurs i jest to powodem mojej zgryzoty. Bo co potem? Jak długo pożyje w pełnym zdrowiu w tym zawodzie, ze swoją przeszłością i przy tak bezkompromisowym podejściu do świata?


	73. Magopsychoterapia

Magopsychoterapia.

Pełen niepokoju oczekuję na pierwszą sesję magopsychoterapeutyczną, bo nie mam chęci uzewnętrzniać się przed obcym człowiekiem, nawet przed terapeutą. Pan Flexible który będzie ze mną pracował, jest pogodnym, sympatycznym, nie narzucającym się człowiekiem. Minerwa interesowała się prawną stroną magopsychoterapii i przekonuje mnie, że terapeuta ma obowiązek zachowania tajemnicy zawodowej, i że nic co usłyszy ode mnie nie może przedostać się poza ściany gabinetu.

-A co, jeżeli przedostanie się?- Mówię z ponurą miną. - Minerwa, to są sprawy, uczucia, przekonania i fakty z mojego życia którymi naprawdę nie chcę dzielić się z kimkolwiek.

Minerwa słysząc to poważnieje i wolno, z zastanowieniem mówi:

-Jeżeli terapeuta złamie tajemnicę zawodową, to masz prawo wystąpić o odszkodowanie za straty moralne. Sądy w takich przypadkach zasądzają naprawdę wysokie odszkodowania, sprawdziłam to. Pan Flexible jest bogatym człowiekiem, wziętym terapeutą. Nie uwierzysz, kto korzysta z jego usług. Nie będzie ryzykował utraty majątku i klientów, źródła swojego bogactwa, wierz mi.

-Możesz mi zdradzić, kto jeszcze korzysta z usług naszego terapeuty?- Mówię zgryźliwym głosem, nie spodziewając się rewelacji.

-Mogę. To nie jest tajemnicą. Państwo Avery, Malfoy...

-Co? Luciusz też?! Nic mi nie mówił!

-No widzisz,- śmieje się Minerwa. -Ty też nie musisz nikogo o tym informować, Severusie.

xxx

Niestety, tak to jest w życiu, że kiedyś w końcu nadchodzi ten niechciany dzień. Minerwa pilnuje mnie abym nie znalazł jakieś wymówki, wycofując się w ostatniej chwili ze spotkania z terapeutą, z "ważnych i nie cierpiących zwłoki przyczyn". W oznaczone sobotnie przedpołudnie, moja zastępczyni dosłownie nie spuszcza mnie z oczu, bo monologi o tchórzostwie i bohaterskim znoszeniu swego losu zupełnie na mnie nie działają, nie jestem gryfonem.

Głowa Zakonu Feniksa wycofuje się do swoich kwater dopiero wtedy, gdy magopsychoterapeuta z przyjaznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy, wkracza do dyrektorskiego gabinetu i podając mi rękę mówi:

-Jestem Alfred, proszę zwracać się do mnie po imieniu, to ułatwi nam prowadzenie terapii.

Witam się z panem Alfredem Flexible, ale nie odwzajemniam się podobną otwartością, bo nie chcę, aby pan Flexible mnie tykał, nawet jedynie na zajęciach. Terapeuta dostosowuje się do moich potrzeb.

-Dyrektorze,- rozpoczyna Flexible, -proszę mi opowiedzieć o swoim dzieciństwie, o tym co uważa pan za dobre a co za złe, proszę powiedzieć, jak zmieniłby pan swoje dzieciństwo, jeżeli by pan mógł?

Zastanawiam się. Nie lubię opowiadać o dzieciństwie, ale jeżeli ma to mi w czymkolwiek pomóc... Zaczynam mówić o rodzicach, o sąsiadach ze Spinner,s End, o Lily... Co chciałbym zmienić? Żeby mama nie wyszła za mugola, myślę ironicznie. Ale dobrze wiem, że to nie o to chodzi bo gdyby matka nie wyszła za ojca to nie byłoby mnie, to byłby ktoś inny.

-Żeby ojciec znalazł pracę i nie pił,- rozpoczynam po dłuższej przerwie, -chciałbym uczęszczać do mugolskiej szkoły podstawowej, mieć normalne, kupione w sklepie, pasujące na mnie chłopięce ubrania, chciałbym nie być głodnym. I żeby rodzice bardziej się mną interesowali i nie kłócili się tak.

-Jakie uczucia powodowały u pana te niedostatki?- Pyta mag. psych., w żaden sposób nie komentując mojej wypowiedzi.

-Wstyd, złość, upokorzenie, nienawiść do wyśmiewających się ze mnie mugoli, pogardę, chęć zemsty, pewność, że z jakiegoś powodu zasłużyłem na taki los, poczucie bycia innym, nieakceptowanym, zazdrość...- Cicho mówię spuszczając głowę i zasłaniając twarz włosami.

-Jak te uczucia wpłynęły na pańskie zachowania w dzieciństwie i późniejszym okresie, w szkole, jak wpłynęły na pańskie wybory życiowe?

To pytanie porusza w moim sercu bolesne wspomnienia, wspomnienia o których chciałbym zapomnieć. Zaczynam być rozdrażniony. Uzmysławiam sobie, że w przeszłości to właśnie świadome lub nie poruszanie takich tematów powodowało, że traciłem kontrolę nad sobą. Żeby się nie odsłonić oklumuję umysł, co powoduje zdecydowaną reakcję magopsychoterapeuty który tłumaczy mi, że jeżeli będę się oklumował, to te zajęcia nie będą miały żadnego sensu, wiec możemy je od razu zakończyć. Nie chciałbym tego bo domek nieopodal Dyffryn na Walijskim klifie kusi mnie, nie chciałbym stracić tej posiadłości przez zaniechanie magopsychoterapii, więc przestaję się oklumować i ujawniając rozdrażnienie mówię:

-Byłem agresywny, nie miałem do innych zaufania, nie umiałem się zaprzyjaźnić, unikałem ludzi,- wolno wyliczam następstwa wychowania którego doświadczyłem. -W szkole szacunek dla siebie wymuszałem czarną magią, byłem niewrażliwy na los innych, zostałem śmierciożercą aby szybko zdobyć władzę i bogactwo.

Alfred słucha mnie w skupieniu i nie komentuje moich wyznań, nie krytykuje mnie ani nie potępia. Odpowiadając na pytania Alfreda zaczynam inaczej postrzegać siebie, zaczynam rozumieć przyczyny swoich zachowań i wyborów życiowych. Zrozumienie powoduje akceptację siebie, i moja niechęć do magopsychoterapii stopniowo zmniejsza się, tak że po kilku sesjach z niecierpliwością oczekuję następnych zajęć. Praca z magopsychoterapeutą wyrabia we mnie pewność siebie, likwiduje kompleksy, i po pewnym czasie zaczynam nawet siebie lubić. Mag. psych. nigdy nie krytykuje mnie, i w żaden inny sposób mnie nie osądza. Często w trakcie zajęć powtarza, że takie uczucia czy zachowania były całkiem naturalne. Na zajęciach po kolei przerabiamy, "przepracowujemy" jak mówi Alfred, całe moje życie.

xxx

Po kilku miesiącach zaczynam odczuwać wdzięczność dla Albusa, że zorganizował i zmusił mnie do udziału w magopsychoterapii. Jestem zawstydzony, że obraziłem się na Albusa, więc pewnego wieczoru uaktywniam portret który zawsze spoczywa na moich piersiach. Namalowany Albus smutno patrzy na mnie.

-Bardzo jesteś na mnie zły?- Pyta niepewnie.

-Byłem. Teraz już nie. Przepraszam, Albusie.

-Czy ta terapia ci pomogła? Wiedziałem, że będziesz na mnie wściekły Severusie, dlatego wahałem się czy nie dać ci wyboru. Ale byłem pewny, że jeżeli dam ci wybór to nie skorzystasz z pomocy magopsycholga... A ja nie umiałem ci pomóc. I zapewniano mnie, że rozmowa z wykwalifikowanym specjalistą przynosi zadziwiające rezultaty.

-Dobrze zostałeś poinformowany, Albusie,- uśmiecham się. -Sesje magopschoterapeutyczne bardzo mi pomogły, naprawdę. Stałem się bardziej pewny siebie, mniej zakompleksiony, przestałem się wstydzić rzeczy na które nie miałem wpływu lub które nie są powodem do wstydu, przestałem mieć problem z nawiązywaniem kontaktów z innymi ludźmi, - uśmiecham się.

-Jesteś zadowolony?

-Tak. To jest żmudna praca,- mówię po chwili -ale przynosi rezultaty. Jak mówi Alfred, "przepracowujemy" różne okresy mego życia, a teraz pracujemy dodatkowo nad pozbyciem się niektórych moich nawyków, jak na przykład nawyku spuszczania głowy i zasłaniania twarzy włosami gdy ogarnia mnie wstyd.

-Cieszę się, że zajęcia z magopsychoterapeutą tak wiele ci dały, bo nie chciałbym cię zranić w jakikolwiek sposób.

Patrzę w oczy namalowanemu Albusowi.

-Przecież wiesz kim byłem i co robiłem. Ty jeden masz pełną wiedzę o tym, kim byłem naprawdę. Dziękuję ci, że uniknąłem więzienia, ale wykorzystałeś kruczek prawny aby mnie uniewinnić. Byłeś najwyższym sędzią. Czemu to zrobiłeś?

Albus uśmiecha się, a w jego oczach widzę jak za życia wesołe iskierki. -Och, jestem takim głupcem, Severusie. Kocham cię jak własnego syna i chciałem cię ochronić przed dalszym cierpieniem, przed niesprawiedliwością świata i tylko to było dla mnie ważne. Mówisz, że zasłużyłeś na Azkaban, że powinieneś zostać skazany. A ilu śmierciożerców, ilu czarnoksiężników, którzy robili gorsze rzeczy od ciebie, wiem to ale nie mam dowodów i ty też to wiesz, więc ilu z tych czarodziejów uniknęło odpowiedzialności dzięki pieniądzom, sprawnej obronie, kruczkom prawnym? Ilu z nich nigdy nie zostało postawionych w stan oskarżenia?

-Masz rację, Albusie.

-Więc proszę cię, nie mniej żadnych wyrzutów sumienia z powodu mojej decyzji. Zostałeś uniewinniony prawomocnym wyrokiem sądu Severusie i nie podważaj tej decyzji swoimi wątpliwościami. To na czym polega ta magopsychoterapia?- Mój mentor zmienia temat.

\- Na rozmowach. Wiem, że chciałeś mi pomóc zmienić się Albusie, ale źle się do tego zabierałeś. Alfred Flexible nie krytykuje mnie, nie każe mi nic powtarzać ani przepisywać i nic mi nie wmawia, za to wspiera mnie i zmusza do myślenia, do wyciągania wniosków. Stałem się bardziej otwarty na innych, zmieniłem się, ja to widzę i widzą to moi znajomi.

-Ten magopsycholog jest naprawdę dobry,- Albus uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. -Opowiedz mi co słychać w szkole, co się jeszcze zmieniło u ciebie? Tak dawno ze mną nie rozmawiałeś,- smutno dodaje. -To miała być moja kara?

-Przepraszam Albusie, naprawdę przepraszam, ale byłem na ciebie bardzo zły. I dziękuję ci za Dyffryn. Uwielbiam tam być.

-Wiem, moje dziecko.

Rozmawiam z Albusem do późna w nocy. Jest mi bardzo przykro, że obraziłem się na mego opiekuna i najlepszego przyjaciela... Ach, ilu to jeszcze rzeczy w swoim życiu będę później żałował?


	74. Harry Potter i biały grobowiec

Harry Potter i biały grobowiec.

W ciepłe wieczory lubię siadać przy grobie Albusa i zamyślać się nad życiem. Wtedy zwykle podejmuję najtrafniejsze decyzje. Jest takie miejsce, gdzie bardzo lubię przebywać w samotności, niewielka polanka z trzech stron osłonięta krzakami i drzewami, otwarta na jezioro, na biały grobowiec. W pewien majowy wieczór 1999 roku moją zadumę nad brzegiem jeziora przerywa Harry Potter.

-Okaż się kim jesteś?- Warczę, celując różdżką w intruza.

-Harry Potter, w mojej piątej klasie widziałeś na lekcji oklumencji jak pies ciotki Maggie zagonił mnie na drzewo,- mówi spokojnie chłopak nie wyciągając różdżki. Chowam swoją i na powrót siadam.

-Mogę usiąść obok ciebie, dyrektorze?

-Siadaj, - mówię niezbyt zachęcająco, nie odwracając głowy.

-Też tu czasami przychodzę.- Czuję, że chłopak uśmiecha się. -Profesorze,- słyszę po chwili, -mogę poprosić o coś?

-Proś,- mówię zdziwiony, bo nie wiem czego syn Lily może chcieć ode mnie.

-Opowiedz mi o swoich wojnach z huncwotami. Obiecałeś mi to, dyrektorze.

Wzdycham, za bardzo nie mam na to chęci i w pierwszym odruchu chcę odmówić, ale przypominam sobie jak sam gnębiłem Albusa o takie opowieści. Więc wzdycham powtórnie i zaczynam opowiadać.

-Jako dzieciak nauczyłem się wykorzystywać bez różdżki swoją magię, głównie lewitację... Do walk z mugolami, do kradzieży. To co ci pokazałem w myślodsiewni rok temu, to co zrobiłem Petunii, to nie był przypadek... Ale Lily o tym nie wiedziała. Nie mówiłem jej o tym bo wstydziłem się swojej biedy i tego, że kradnę aby się najeść. Przez te moje doświadczenia i umiejętności, w pierwszej i w drugiej klasie huncwoci nie mieli ze mną szans nawet jak dopadali mnie we czwórkę. To zmieniło się gdzieś w trzeciej klasie. Wtedy jak mnie dopadali samego to zwykle dostawałem wpierdol, a gdy była przy mnie Lily, to jedynie obrażali mnie... Lily mnie zawsze broniła... Jak byłem w pierwszej klasie to Argus pokazał mi tajne przejścia w zamku, ale huncwoci dzięki pelerynie Jamesa szybko mnie wyśledzili. Byłem w Syltherynie z Mulciberem, Averym i Crabblem, ojcem Vincenta, twojego zmarłego kolegi z klasy. Nie byłem popularny towarzysko i kumple nie pomagali mi w moich wojnach z gryfonami, huncwoci nie obchodzili ślizgonów dopóki ci omijali lochy, no i czystej krwi koledzy nie pochwalali mojej przyjaźni z Lily.

-Dlatego, że mama była mugolaczką?

-Tak. Dlatego. Gdzieś tak w czwartej klasie zacząłem pożądać Lily i dobrze wiedziałem, że twój ojciec czuje to samo. Bylem przekonany, że nie mam z nim żadnych szans, czułem się gorszy...

-Ale przecież tak nie było, jesteś genialny z eliksirów a na czarnej magii znasz się jak mało kto, dyrektorze- wtrącił zbulwersowany Harry.

-Nie postrzegałem siebie wtedy w taki sposób. Byłem bardzo zakompleksiony. Gdy byłem w czwartej klasie, miał miejsce ten incydent z Lupinem. Black powiedział mi jak unieruchomić wierzbę bijącą, zresztą wiesz jak to się skończyło. Jednak najbardziej zażarcie walczyliśmy w piątej klasie. Byłem już wtedy po pierwszym szkoleniu, ale nie mogłem przeklinać niewybaczalnymi bo by mnie wywalili ze szkoły z przełamaną różdżką.

-Nie trafiłbyś do Azkabanu?

-Nie, jako nieletni nie. W tym czasie Lily odsunęła się ode mnie, nie spotykaliśmy się już tak często jak w poprzednich latach, ale nadal rozmawialiśmy ze sobą, uczyliśmy się razem, nasze kociołki stały obok siebie...- Wzdycham. -Na piątym roku huncwoci po ciszy nocnej wychodzili jedynie podczas pełni... W trójkę oczywiście. Nie mogłem ich śledzić, bo za każdym razem dopadali mnie i spuszczali mi manto. Gdzieś wiosną zorientowałem się, że za te ich niewytłumaczalne zdolności lokalizacyjne odpowiada kawałek pergaminu który twój ojciec lub Black mieli zawsze przy sobie.

-Mapa huncwotów.

-Tak, ale wtedy nie wiedziałem, że to jest mapa. Znowu poprosiłem o pomoc Filcha... Razem urządziliśmy zasadzkę, w którą wpadli huncwoci... Niezłe przedstawienie odegraliśmy wtedy z Argusem,- uśmiecham się. -Argus skonfiskował ten kawałek pergaminu, ale twój ojciec zorientował się, że maczałem w tym palce i pewno domyślasz się, jak to się skończyło,- mówię cicho, - po sumach, nad jeziorem. Potem już nie chodziłem pod wieżę gryfonów bo nie miałem po co. Lily też bardzo przeżyła nasze rozstanie. Rok później przepytywała mugoli ze Spinner,s End i dowiedziała się tego, co przez lata ukrywałem przed nią. Miała do mnie o to pretensję. Z twoim ojcem zaczęła spotykać się przed końcem szkoły,- mówię suchym głosem. Po krótkiej przerwie kontynuuję: - W Syltherinie bano się mnie ze względu na moje czarno magiczne umiejętności... I byłem potrzebny kolegom jako warzyciel. W owutemowych klasach trzymałem się kumpli. Gryfoni zaatakowali nas kilka razy, ale nie mogli się mierzyć ze szkolonymi do walki czarnoksiężnikami... Dostawali lanie za każdym razem, aż dali nam spokój.

Siedzimy w milczeniu, zapatrzeni na grobowiec Albusa.

-Dyrektorze, jak...Co czułeś, kiedy...- Harry robi się czerwony na twarzy, spuszcza wzrok i nie kończy.

-Kiedy mordowałem Albusa?- dopowiadam cichym, smutnym głosem. Chłopak kiwa głową i nadal nie patrzy na mnie. Zamyślam się.

-Albus był jednym z niewielu ludzi w moim życiu któremu na mnie zależało... I musiałem go zamordować. To chyba wyjaśnia wszystko. - Syn Lily milczy zapatrzony w jezioro, więc kontynuuję: -Albus zrobił dla mnie bardzo dużo, teraz jestem w stanie to ocenić i docenić... Albus poświęcał mi swój czas, uwagę, wiele ze mną rozmawiał, zmuszał mnie do systematycznej pracy nad sobą, nadzorował i w pewnym momencie zaczął traktować mnie jak swoje dziecko. Żaden inny człowiek nie wiedział o mnie tak dużo, nie znał mnie tak dobrze jak Albus, który nigdy nie wykorzystał tej wiedzy aby w jakikolwiek sposób mi zaszkodzić... Wykorzystał tą wiedzę, aby mi pomóc zmienić moje życie na lepsze. Wiem, teraz jestem tego pewien, że robił to tylko dla mnie, że w jakiś sposób mnie kochał. Myślę, że idea "większego dobra" stała się dla niego wstrętna po śmierci Arianny, myślę że wtedy zrozumiał, że osiągnięcie za wszelką cenę nawet dobrego celu jest złe. Gdy wiedziałem już, że umrze fantazjowałem, że będę przy nim, będę go trzymał za rękę, że będzie umierał otoczony szacunkiem i przyjaznymi mu ludźmi... Zasłużył, aby tak odejść. Ale tak się nie stało. Przez to, że musiałem zabić Albusa, znienawidziłem siebie jak nikogo na świecie, zresztą nie pierwszy raz. To właśnie czułem wtedy, na wieży... Potężną nienawiść do siebie samego. Albus to wiedział,- uśmiecham się, -zastosował na mnie lekką legilimencję, nie potrzebował do tego różdżki. Albus bał się, że rzucę klątwę kierując różdżkę we własne serce i prosił mnie niewerbalnie, patrząc mi w oczy, abym był rozsądny,- prycham ironicznie, -bo byłem bardzo bliski przeklęcia siebie samego.

-Ale przecież pan mówił, że to był teatr...

-Harry, to była konsekwencja tego, że dałem sobie wypalić Mroczny Znak.- Wypowiadając te słowa, lekko poruszam lewym przedramieniem. -Gdybym nie przystąpił do Voldemorta, nie musiałbym mordować Albusa.

-Ale przecież zmieniłeś się, dyrektorze.

-Tak, ale to nie stało się nagle, to nie stało się jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Ta zmiana była konsekwencją ciężkiej, wieloletniej pracy Albusa i mojej, zmiany życia, przyzwyczajeń, zapatrywań. Przed wieloma laty zostałem wbrew sobie szpiegiem Albusa, ale gdy Voldemort przed czterema laty powrócił, to byłem już innym człowiekiem. Ostatecznie przestałem być czarnoksiężnikiem po tych lekcjach oklumencji, gdy zobaczyłem w twoim umyśle jak Voldemort mordował Lily,- kończę cichym głosem.

Siedzimy zapatrzeni na biały grobowiec. Robi się późno.

-Wracaj Harry do zamku, - mówię, nie odwracając wzroku od jeziora. - Niedługo będzie cisza nocna. Ja jeszcze trochę tu posiedzę.

Chłopak żegna się i odchodzi.


	75. Jak śmierciożerca ze śmierciożercą

Jak śmierciożerca ze śmierciożercą.

Im bliżej końca roku szkolnego, tym bardziej Mulciber jest rozdrażniony. Przyjaciel unika mnie i widzę, że dzieje się z nim coś niedobrego. Gdy wycofanie Mike,a zaczyna mnie bardzo niepokoić, to zapraszam go do swoich kwater, na stole stawiam ognistą i zaczynamy pić jak za starych, dobrych czasów.

-Co jest, Imperius?- Pytam, gdy ostry płyn zaczyna krążyć w żyłach, rozpalając krew.

-Nic.

-Cóż za lakoniczna odpowiedź.

-Pieprz się, Alchemik.

-Będę musiał porozmawiać o tym, co się z tobą dzieje z Mary.

-Ani się kurwa, waż.

-O co chodzi, Mulciber?

Kumpel wypija następny kieliszek jednym haustem i mówi:

-Jestem śmieciem.

-Na wyrzuty sumienia ci się zebrało, śmierciożerco?- Pytam ironicznie, na co Mike uważnie mi się przypatruje.

-Wiesz, co o tobie mówią, Snape?- Odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie, a ja patrzę na niego niezbyt zachęcająco, bo nie jestem ciekawy tego, co ma mi do powiedzenia na mój temat. Mike nie zrażony niechęcią widoczną w moich oczach kontynuuje: -Spadłeś jak zwykle na cztery łapy, dobrze się ustawiłeś w życiu, co Alchemik?

Błyskawicznie łapię Mike,a za przód szaty i zbliżając swoją wykrzywioną wściekłością twarz, z obnażonymi żółtymi, nierównymi zębami, do jego twarzy, cedzę przez zaciśnięte zęby: -Tak, masz rację, ustawiłem się. Tak dobrze się ustawiłem, że nawet nie wiesz, jak ci zazdroszczę, Mulciber. Nawet nie wiesz, jak ja ci cholernie zazdroszczę, jak chciałbym być na twoim miejscu...- Syczę, nadal mocno trzymając Mike,a za szatę.

-Nawet w Azkabanie?- W głosie kumpla słyszę kpinę.

-Tak, nawet w Azkabanie, gdyby Lily żyła, gdyby była szczęśliwa, gdyby zdecydowała się być ze mną,- odpowiadam nadal wściekły. Jednak ból towarzyszący tym słowom jest niewyobrażalny i jest dobrze słyszalny w moim głosie, albowiem nie oklumuję się.

-Z tobą, śmierciożerco?- Mike śmiejąc się wali mnie pięścią w lewe przedramię. -Co ci się śni, głupcze?

-A co, Imperius, myślisz że tylko ty masz prawo do szczęścia?- Puszczam Mike,a i zasłaniam twarz rękoma. -Byliśmy razem. Kilka tygodni przed tą straszną nocą. Coś się im nie układało.

Moje lewe przedramię pulsuje bólem i bolesne są ruchy palcami. Voldemort nakładał czary ochronne na moje ręce i głowę jak mnie karał, przypominam sobie z ironią. Te części mojego ciała były mu potrzebne, reszta nie, reszta mogła obrywać.

-Nie wiedziałem.- Mike jest wyraźnie zdziwiony.

Wzruszam ramionami.-To teraz nie ma znaczenia- mówię, odsłaniając twarz i zerkając na Mike,a. -Nawet nie wiesz, jak ci zazdrościłem, wtedy gdy zaprosiłeś mnie do swojego domu. Staram się wyrzucić to uczucie z serca, ale bardzo bym chciał być na twoim miejscu. Naprawdę. Więc może powiesz mi, co się z tobą dzieje?

Mike pije następny kieliszek i mówi: -Dłużej nie będę mógł pracować w szkole, wiem to. Jestem nic nie wartym, pieprzonym śmieciem. Kto zatrudni śmierciożercę?

-Nie masz pomysłu na życie?

-Nie. W tym nowym świecie nie.

-Rozmawiałeś o tym z żoną?

-Nie. Mary nie jest w stanie mi pomóc.

-Ale..

-Nie waż się rozmawiać z Mary na ten temat, bo pożałujesz, dyrektorze.- Mike jest zdesperowany, a w jego głosie słychać groźbę.

-Na pewno tylko o to chodzi?- Mike patrzy na mnie zdziwiony. -O satysfakcjonującą pracę,- precyzuję. Mike kiwa potakująco głową. -Daj mi trochę czasu, postaram ci się coś załatwić.

-Nie potrzebuję twojej litości, Alchemik.

-To żadna litość, Imperius.- Kładę rękę na ramieniu Mike,a i zbliżając ku niemu twarz mówię cicho -ja nie mam dla kogo żyć, więc nie groź mi, bo też potrafię przekląć i dobrze o tym wiesz, dobrze wiesz, do czego jestem zdolny,- mówię pogardliwie, puszczając jego ramię.

Pijemy w milczeniu. Po chwili słyszę głos Mike,a: - Dobra, pozbieram się. I dziękuję ci za pomoc. Za chęci.-

Biorę kieliszek lewą ręką i mimowolnie krzywię się z bólu. Mike to widzi, bo kładzie mi rękę na przedramieniu.

-Pokaż- mruczy.

-Kurwa...,- chcę wyrwać rękę,

-Nie zgrywaj bohatera Alchemik, pokaż,- twardo mówi Mulciber, równocześnie obnażając moje przedramię. W miejscu gdzie kiedyś był Mroczny Znak, teraz widnieje potężny siniak. Kumpel nadal przytrzymując moje przedramię lewą ręką, w prawą bierze różdżkę i powoli przetacza ją nad siniakiem likwidując obrzęk i ból. Szarpię się bo czar jest nieprzyjemny, lecz Mike mocno mnie przytrzymuje.

xxx

Pod koniec roku szkolnego, dzięki przychylności Kingsleya, udało mi się załatwić posadę dla Mulcibera. Imperius będzie instruktorem w auroracie, będzie szkolił stróżów prawa.

W wyborach powszechnych które odbyły się wiosną 1999 roku, Kingsley został wybrany Ministrem Magii. Szefem Wizengamotu została Jovita Abbot. Rada Nadzorcza Szkoły która ukonstytuowała się po przerwie zimowej, wybrała mnie dyrektorem Hogwartu.


	76. Dyffryn

Dyffryn

Po podjęciu magicznej psychoterapii, zgodnie z wolą Albusa zostałem właścicielem posiadłości nieopodal Dyffryn. Przy przejmowaniu spadku towarzyszył mi urzędnik Ministerstwa. Posiadłość nie zmieniła się, jedynie domek jest pusty i nie tak przytulny jak go pamiętam, ponieważ Albus pozabierał swoje rzeczy. Domek jest parterowy, z kuchnią połączoną z niewielką jadalnią, trzema sypialniami i z biblioteką z widokiem na morze... Wszystkie pomieszczenia są naprawdę niewielkie. Będę tutaj mieszkać. Domu po rodzicach nie sprzedam, bo nikt go nie kupi, domy na Spinner,s End stoją puste i porzucone.

Powoli przeprowadzam się do mojej nowej posiadłości, ustawiam w bibliotece książki a w kuchence zastawę stołową, moje ulubione kubki i zaparzaczkę do herbaty. Magicznie przenoszę pościel, bieliznę, szafę w sypialni zapełniam nielicznymi ubraniami.

W kwietniu, w trakcie przerwy wiosennej, zaprosiłem do swojego nowego domu Minerwę. Znowu jesteśmy z Minerwą niezobowiązująco razem i taki układ nam odpowiada. Gryfonka zabrała do Dyffryn swoje książki oraz dużo papierkowej roboty. Wykorzystuję ten czas, aby porozmawiać o Harrym Potterze. Minerwa, jako wieloletnia opiekunka Gryffindoru, ma wpływ na chłopaka.

-Nie możesz wyperswadować Potterowi szkolenia aurorskiego, Minerwa?

-Czemu ci tak na tym zależy, Severusie?- Minerwa jest wyraźnie zdziwiona, mimo że nie po raz pierwszy poruszamy ten temat.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zabicie Pottera będzie punktem honoru dla każdego czarnoksiężnika? Zabić, przekląć tego, kto unicestwił Voldemorta, wiesz jaką sławę zapewni taki czyn? Minerwa, chłopak kiedyś, w końcu, trafi na lepszego od siebie. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

-Nie sadzę, że możemy coś tutaj zrobić,- sztywno mówi moja zastępczyni. -Potter już dawno jest dorosły. To jest jego wybór.

-Nie chcę aby syn Lily zginął,- wzdycham ciężko. - Niedługo już nie będę miał możliwości ochrony gówniarza. Do cholery, powinien ożenić się, mieć dzieci, być szczęśliwy.

-Skąd wiesz, co zapewni Potterowi szczęście? Nie wybieraj za niego.- Minerwa uśmiecha się. -Chciałbyś, żeby Lily miała wnuki?

-Tak, chciałbym.

Minerwa wreszcie odrywa się od papierków i wolno, z namysłem mówi:

-Może zmieni zdanie w trakcie tego kursu? Przecież nie musi pracować jako auror. Może pracować jako urzędnik, na przykład w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa. Z pracą nie będzie miał problemu, każdy zatrudni Harrego Pottera.

-Myślisz, że ten waleczny, bohaterski gryfon będzie chciał pracować w biurze?- Kpię.

-Zobaczymy. Szkolenie aurorskie trwa trzy lata. Przez tak długi okres czasu wiele może się zmienić.

-Pewno masz rację,- mówię i oboje znowu pochylamy się nad papierkami.

-Wiesz już, jakie będzie przeznaczenie posiadłości w Elten?- Pytam po chwili.

-Posiadłość musi pracować na siebie,- tym razem to Minerwa wzdycha. -Prawdopodobnie urządzimy tam muzeum Albusa i Zakonu Feniksa... A także niewielki hotelik, z osobnym mieszkaniem dla osoby obsługującej. Jeden pokój zostanie wydzielony dla członków Zakonu, jeżeli ktoś będzie chciał się zatrzymać na kilka dni lub będzie miał coś do załatwienia w okolicy. Z Elten nie jest daleko do Londynu.

-Dobry pomysł,- uśmiecham się. -Albusowi by się spodobał. Kto to wymyślił?

-Ja, - dumnie odpowiada nauczycielka. -Rozmawiałam o tym z Kingsleyem i Minister poparł ten projekt. W czerwcu, na zebraniu Zakonu poddamy go pod głosowanie.

-Minerwa, niedługo są twoje urodziny. Może świętowalibyśmy tutaj?

-Ile osób jesteś w stanie zaprosić?

Wybucham śmiechem, - ile się zmieści.

xxx

Imprezę urodzinową Minerwy urządziliśmy w ostatni weekend czerwca. Zaprosiliśmy cały Zakon, Mulciberów, syna Lily. Zjawiła się także Andromeda Tonks.

-Dzień dobry, kuzynie,- Andromeda wita się ze mną sztywno i oficjalnie. -Przepraszam, że nie utrzymywałam z tobą kontaktu.

Czyżby Potter coś wspominał na ten temat? Myślę zdziwiony, jednak nie odzywam się, a Andromeda kontynuuje: -Nie wiedziałam, czy chcesz,- mówi i wzrokiem wskazuje na moje lewe przedramię.

-Rozumiem. I nie mam pretensji.

-Z Eillen korespondowałyśmy przez ostanie lata jej życia, po śmierci twego ojca. Wcześniej kuzynka nie odpisywała na moje listy. Nie wiedziałam, że jest chora, o jej śmierci dowiedziałam się z gazety. Nie byłam na pogrzebie, bo przypuszczałam, że jesteś...

-Rozumiem,- przerywam. -Nigdy nie miałem do nikogo o to żadnych pretensji,- mówię odwracając wzrok.

Andromeda wzdycha, -może pretensji nie miałeś, ale musiało to cię boleć. W każdym razie przepraszam.

Stół ustawiamy w ogrodzie, i Minerwa magicznie materializuje na nim różne pyszności. Siadam obok Mike,a bo widzę, że przyjaciel czuje się niepewnie wśród członków Zakonu. Za to Mary bryluje w towarzystwie. Mary zmieniła się nie do poznania, w szkole, jak ją pamiętam, była niepewna i "zahukana'. Harry, ciekawy opowieści o matce, przez godzinę rozmawia z Mary... Ach, najbliższa koleżanka Lily ze szkoły. Koledzy z Zakonu z wyczuwalną rezerwą obserwują Mike,a, byłego śmierciożrcę który kilkanaście lat przesiedział w Azkabanie... Zaczynają się ostrożne rozmowy, jednak nikt nie porusza wojennych tematów. Po kilku godzinach, rozgrzane ognistą towarzystwo rozchodzi się po całej posesji. Mike przechodzi na ty z Harrym Potterem.

-Mike będzie cię szkolił na kursie aurorskim,- mówię Harremu.

-Nie wiedziałem, że pracujesz w Ministerstwie.- Zdziwiony chłopak zwraca się do Imperiusa.

-Zaczynam od września,- uśmiecha się Mike.

-Profesorze, czy gdybym miał problem z eliksirami...- Harry patrzy na mnie niepewnie.

-Zawsze ci pomogę, - odpowiadam.

Imperius patrząc na nas, śmieje się. -Wiesz,- zwraca się do Harrego, - ten twój profesor jest bardzo niebezpiecznym człowiekiem. W szkole twoja matka była święta. Baliśmy się nawet źle spojrzeć na Lily, a co dopiero ja przekląć czy ubliżyć... Książę chybaby nas pozabijał, baliśmy się jego wściekłości.

-Naprawdę?- Pyta zdziwiony Harry.

-Spróbowalibyście tknąć Lily,- mówię cicho, obnażając zęby i bezwiednie zaciskając pięści.

-Widzisz?

Imperius uśmiechając się, wskazuje na mnie głową. Harry patrzy na mnie trochę wystraszony, więc rozluźniam się i też się uśmiecham.

-To było dawno, bardzo dawno, - szepcę ledwo słyszalnie.

W ogrodzie, moją magią rozpalam ognisko. Grzejąc się w cieple płomieni siedzimy, rozmawiamy i jemy do późna w noc.

xxx

Lipiec i sierpień 1999 roku spędziłem bardziej w szkole niż w domu, cóż obowiązki, ale w Dyffryn zawsze ktoś jest, a Molly z Arthurem spędzili tam wakacje. Cieszy mnie to, bo coraz bardziej potrzebuję towarzystwa i akceptacji innych ludzi. Dzięki magicznej psychoterapii bardzo się zmieniłem i jestem z tego zadowolony.


	77. Porwanie

Porwanie

We wrześniu 1999 roku Harry Potter został przyjęty na szkolenie aurorskie, mimo iż owutemy z eliksirów, zaklęć, zielarstwa i transmutacji zdał na powyżej oczekiwań. Coś takiego przed kilkoma laty byłoby nie do pomyślenia! Na szkolenie aurorskie zawsze byli przyjmowani najlepsi z najlepszych, czarodzieje mający na owutemach wybitny z pięciu wiodących przedmiotów (obrona przed czarną magią, transmutacja, zaklęcia, eliksiry, zielarstwo). Zmartwiłem się tym, bo jestem niespokojny o syna Lily. Na kursie nic gówniarzowi nie grozi, pocieszam się. Mike jest mi wdzięczny, że załatwiłem mu posadę w Ministerstwie i zaopiekuje się chłopakiem na szkoleniu, tego jestem pewien. Z tego co wiem, to były śmierciożerca dobrze sprawdza się w roli instruktora aurorów. Mulciber, pomimo swojej przeszłości jest lubiany w auroracie, co niewątpliwie pomaga mu w załatwianiu różnych spraw. Mike ma dużo kumpli na Nokturnie gdzie się wychował, a aurorzy na niektóre mniej istotne sprawy mogą patrzeć "przez palce".

Pewnego dnia, wczesną wiosną 2000 roku, gdy siedziałem w dyrektorskim gabinecie układając semestralne sprawozdanie dla Rady Nadzorczej Szkoły, zmaterializowała się przede mną puma, patronus Mike,a.

-Potter został porwany, jest przetrzymywany w jaskini koło Carnoch, nad Loch Beannacharain, - puma informuje mnie głosem przyjaciela.

Sztywnieję, więc jednak, więc stało się to co przewidywałem, że może się stać. Głupi bachor. Nie medytuję jednak nad tym co usłyszałem, bo nie mam na to czasu. Przez medalion Zakonu błyskawicznie kontaktuję się z Minerwą i Kingsleyem, informuję ich o porwaniu Pottera i pod zaklęciem zwodzącym wylatuję przez okno dyrektorskiego gabinetu. Po wylądowaniu za bramą Hogwartu, deportuję się i aportuję w górach Szkocji. To miejsce jest mi dobrze znane, bo to jest jedna z naszych starych, śmierciożerczych kryjówek. W tej jaskini, przed laty Voldemort urządził zebranie śmierciożerców połączone z jatką. Byłem wtedy kilkunastoletnim gówniarzem. Wstrząsam się na wspomnienie tego wydarzenia. Jak taka podłość mogła być dla mnie kiedykolwiek obojętna? Co ten gad mi zrobił, jak musiał wyprać mi umysł, że bez żadnych emocji, wraz z innymi, torturowałem Crucio tych nieszczęsnych ludzi? Po aportacji stoję na kamienistym, stromym zboczu a myśli kłębiące się w głowie nie osłabiają mojej czujności. Rozglądam się, szukając dogodnej kryjówki. Powyżej miejsca gdzie się aportowałem, jakieś pół kilometra w lewo znajduje się wejście do jaskini częściowo przesłonięte blokami skalnymi, jednak dobrze widoczne w przeźroczystym górskim powietrzu. Uaktywniam medalion Zakonu i niewerbalnie przekazuję Minerwie informację gdzie jestem, po czym rozpoczynam wędrówkę w kierunku pieczary. Kątem oka widzę jakiś ruch, więc błyskawicznie chwytam różdżkę i przeklinam w tamtym kierunku lecz jest już za późno. Walę się na piarg porażony klątwą oszałamiającą i tracę przytomność.

Budzę się, czując ból chyba w każdym calu mego ciała. Kamienie boleśnie wbijają mi się w bok, ręce i nogi mam związane. Jestem w jaskini, na tle jasnego, rozświetlonego słońcem wejścia stoi pięciu ludzi w czarnych płaszczach i rozpoznaję wśród nich Mulcibera. Pod ścianą siedzi związany Potter. Mulciber odwraca się, i patrząc na mnie na moment wnika do mego umysłu. Czuję jego wściekłość i zdenerwowanie.

-Nasz dyrektorek już się obudził,- mówiąc to Mike podchodzi do mnie, spluwając po drodze. -Wstawaj,- czuję silnie kopnięcie w lewe ramię i słyszę nieprzyjemny chrupot łamanej kości. Imperius ma na sobie ciężkie buty, używane kiedyś przez nas śmierciożerców na akcjach. Silnie zaciskam szczęki, żeby nie wrzeszczeć z bólu. Mulciber niewerbalną klątwą rozwiązuje mi ręce, łapie za przód szaty i kopiąc w goleń ale już nie tak mocno, zmusza mnie do powstania, co nie jest proste ze związanymi nogami.

-Wstawaj, kurwa,- syczy mi w twarz, jedną ręką trzymając mnie za chabety, a drugą wciskając w dłoń różdżkę. Ten gest jest niezauważalny, bo kumpel stoi tyłem do wyjścia z jaskini i stojących tam czarnoksiężników. Błyskawicznie chowam różdżkę w rękawie i wstaję na nogi opierając się o ścianę. Ból połamanej kości jest straszliwy, z trudem panuję nad sobą. Mike widzi jak cierpię i trzymając w ręku już swoja różdżkę niewerbalnie unieruchamia mi ramię, przytwierdzając je do tułowia. Ból zmniejsza się do akceptowalnego poziomu, jednak w żaden sposób nie okazuję tego. Będę mógł walczyć, lewa ręka nie jest mi potrzebna do rzucania klątw, a przemieszczając się z unieruchomionym ramieniem nie urażę kończyny.

-Nie spodziewałeś się tego, co dyrektorku?- Słyszę kpiący głos Mike,a.

-Nie. Nie spodziewałem się,- jęczę przez zaciśnięte zęby udając silny ból i jednocześnie obserwując otoczenie. Siedzący pod ścianą, wystraszony, bezbronny, związany Potter z nienawiścią patrzy na Mulcibera, a czworo młodych czarnoksiężników nadal stoi obok wyjścia z jaskini.

Zaczynam rozumieć, czemu Mike posłał mi patronusa. Imperius takiego cyrku z Harrym by nie odstawił, chłopak na taki numer jest za mało doświadczony. Mulciber cały czas trzymając różdżkę w ręku, kpiąc i szydząc ze mnie, podchodzi do wyjścia z jaskini i ustawia się tak, że czarnoksiężnicy są pomiędzy nami. Obserwując młodzieńców w czarnych płaszczach sięgam prawą ręką za siebie, niby przytrzymując się ściany. Różdżka zjawia się w mojej ręce. Pozawerbalna tarcza Mike,a ociera się o mnie, wzmacniam klątwę nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę, otaczamy się silna tarczą i równocześnie przeklinamy automatycznym, wyuczonym przez lata szkoleń gestem, każdy czarodzieja stojącego bliżej. Dwóch magów wali się na twarz, dwaj pozostali wyszarpują różdżki, lecz nim klątwy padają z ich ust mężczyźni padają pod naszymi oszałamiaczami. Cała akcja trwała kilka sekund i czarnoksiężnicy nawet nie zorientowali się, co się wydarzyło. Mike wiąże nieprzytomnych czarodziejów, równocześnie rzucając na nich odwracalny czar ogłuszający i oślepiający i lekkie jak muśnięcie Oblivate.

-Kurwa, nie chciałem ci złamać kości, - wyraźnie zdenerwowany, były śmierciożerca podchodzi do mnie. -Nie możesz się deportować, bo uszkodzisz sobie kończynę, kurwa będę musiał ci to wyleczyć, przepraszam,- dodaje już spokojniej.

Nie wiem, za co Mulciber mnie przeprasza, za to że złamał mi ramię, czy za to, że będzie musiał mnie wyleczyć? A może za jedno i za drugie? Czary leczące Mike,a są skuteczne ale bardzo bolesne, przekonałem się już o tym.

-Cholera, -klnę wściekły i obolały, -chyba nie mam wyjścia, - mówię, a Mike dopiero teraz przypomina sobie o Potterze.

-Choć tutaj, musisz mi pomóc,- mówi rozwiązując chłopaka. Mulciber jest wściekły na Pottera i temu to się akurat nie dziwię.

Zdezorientowany syn Lily podchodzi do nas.

-Myślałem, że zdradziłeś...

-Kurwa, zatkaj się i słuchaj,-wrzeszczy były śmierciożerca i chłopak już nic nie mówi. Mike jednym machnięciem różdżki transmutuje kamienie w wygodny materac.

-Kładź się, Alchemik.

Lekkim ruchem różdżki uwalniam nogi z pęt i spełniam polecenie przyjaciela. Mike obnaża mnie do połowy i bada zranioną kończynę.

-Pogruchotałem mu kość, - były sługa Voldemorta zwraca się do Pottera, wskazując na mnie brodą. -Nie można się z nim deportować, nie można czekać na pomoc bo deportacja lub zwłoka mogą nieodwracalnie uszkodzić mu nerwy. Nie muszę ci mówić, że dyrektor do warzenia potrzebuje obu sprawnych rąk? Potrafię to złamanie skutecznie wyleczyć, ale jest to bardzo bolesny czar. Musisz przytrzymać Severusa tak, aby nie mógł się ruszać, bo inaczej spieprzę mu ramię. Nie mogę go unieruchomić magicznie, jeżeli mam mu pomóc czarami.

Harry kiwa głową, -dobrze, powiedz mi, co mam robić.

Mike odwraca się do mnie i patrząc mi w oczy zaczyna śpiewać w języku starożytnego Rzymu. Poddaję się słowom pieśni obiecującej spokój i odpoczynek, poddaję się sugestii rozrastającej się w moim umyśle: Jest ci dobrze, ciepło, przyjemnie, nic cię boli, niczym się nie martwisz... Zasypiam. Budzi mnie straszliwy ból lewego ramienia. Chcę się wyrwać, chcę uciec od tego bólu, ale nie mogę. Zaczynam czuć własne ciało. Potter jedną ręką przytrzymuje mi głowę ciągnąc za włosy, drugą przyciska klatkę piersiową i leżąc na mnie unieruchamia mi nogi. Mike całym ciężarem opiera się lewą ręka o mój lewy bark i klęcząc na moim przedramieniu, wodzi różdżką nad pogruchotanym ramieniem śpiewnie wypowiadając inkantacje. Ból jest nie do wytrzymania, straszliwie wrzeszczę, ale staram się już nie ruszać bo wiem, że od tego jak powiedzie się czar leczący zależeć będzie sprawność mojej kończyny. Po kilku minutach Mike kończy, ból ustępuje i mam wrażenie, że trwał całą wieczność. Jednak nie do końca jest wszystko w porządku. Mike też to widzi, bo każe mi się położyć na brzuchu i znowu jestem unieruchomiony. Harry mocno trzyma mnie za włosy przyciskając głowę do materaca i Mike zaczyna czarować. Ból wyciska mi łzy z oczu i krzyk z gardła, ale tym razem trwa krótko. Mulciber wreszcie skończył więc wstaję, poruszam palcami, zginam kończynę w barku i w łokciu.

-Wszystko jest dobrze, dziękuje Mike.

-Nie ma za co, -odburkuje kumpel.

Całe napięcie ulatuje ze mnie, wycieram łzy i ubieram się. Zapinam różdżką pelerynę, gdy u wylotu jaskini pojawiają się sylwetki w aurorskich szatach. Stajemy obok siebie z opuszczonymi różdżkami. Wśród aurorów jest Kingsley, są także Minerwa i Mary, nasze waleczne gryfonki z bojowymi minami, rozwianym włosem i z różdżkami w dłoniach. Imperiusowi na widok żony opada szczęka.

-Okażcie się, kim jesteście,- warczy Kingsley.- Kiedy i o czym ostatnio rozmawiałem z wami. Odpowiadać po kolei.

-We wrześniu, o używaniu niewybaczalnych przez aurorów,- rozpoczyna Harry.

-Tydzień temu, o mojej podwyżce.- Ponuro oznajmia Mike.

-Miesiąc temu, program nauczania obrony przed czarną magią na przyszły rok szkolny który nie został zatwierdzony przez Radę,- kończę.

Minister uśmiecha się.

-Dobrze. Co się stało? Czy ktoś jest ranny?

-Dyrektor miał złamane ramię, ale już go wyleczyłem.

-Kto to zrobił?- Pyta wściekła Minerwa.

-Ja.

Spokojnie odpowiada Mulicber, a zaszokowana Minerwa zastyga z półotwartymi ustami i już się nie odzywa. W tym czasie aurorzy zabierają powiązanych czarnoksiężników, a ja zapraszam wszystkich do zamku.

-Może porozmawiamy spokojnie w Hogwarcie?

-Ależ Severusie, powinieneś się udać do szpitala, powinien cię zbadać mag. med.,- Minerwa wreszcie odzyskuje głos.

-Nic mi nie jest. Mag. med. może mnie zbadać w Hogwarcie.

-Dobrze więc, deportujmy się do Hogwartu, mam do was trochę pytań,- suchym głosem oznajmia nam Minister.

Jakieś pół godziny później, goście wygodnie rozsiadają się w moim gabinecie, a skrzaty podają posiłek i napoje.

-Proszę, powiedzcie co się stało, może najpierw ty Harry, -rozpoczyna Kingsley.

Potter opowiada jak został zwabiony w zasadzkę i porwany. Chłopak jest jeszcze naiwny, nabrał się na prosty numer z wołającą o pomoc kobietą. W trakcie szkolenia aurorskiego? O czym ten gówniarz myślał, że tak bezkrytycznie, sam, nie czekając na jakiekolwiek wsparcie, poleciał ratować jakąś kobietę nie wiedząc nawet o co chodzi. Nie, nie był sam, był przecież z Imperiusem, mógł się spodziewać pomocy ze strony instruktora. Ale mimo wszystko, nie zwróciło jego uwagi, że byli tylko we dwóch?

-Czy ten wypadek ma coś wspólnego z sytuacją, którą zgłaszałeś w auroracie przed dwoma tygodniami, Mulciber?- Wypytuje się Minister.

Mike kiwa głową, -tak.

-Czemu nikogo nie zawiadomiłeś?- Dziwi się Kingsley.

-Nie miałem na to czasu. Ci czarnoksiężnicy nie ufali mi do końca. Zostałem poinformowany o ataku na Pottera w ostatniej chwili. Zdążyłem jedynie wysłać patronusa do Snape, - lakonicznie informuje Mike.

-Czemu do dyrektora Hogwartu?- Minister jest nadal wyraźnie zdziwiony.

-Wiedziałem, że Severus zna to miejsce. I jest członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Aurorzy przez miesiąc mogli szukać tej jaskini, więc nie było sensu, żebym wysyłał patronusa do auroratu.

Minister milcząco przyznaje rację Mulciberowi, jednak ja czegoś wyraźnienie rozumiem.

-Co to za czarnoksiężnicy? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?- Pytam zdziwiony.

-Śmierciożercy, młodzi chłopcy.- Niechętnie tłumaczy mi Mike. -Skontaktowali się ze mną jakieś dwa tygodnie temu w sprawie porwania i zabicia Pottera.

-Czemu nic o tym nie wiedziałem?- Pyta zdenerwowany Harry, nim zdążyłem zadać to samo pytanie.

-Nie chcieliśmy zdemaskować Mulcibera,- sucho informuje nas Minister. -I chcieliśmy dopaść tych czarnoksiężników na gorącym uczynku, żeby móc ich wsadzić do Azkabanu. Bez dowodów i z dobrymi prawnikami zostaliby uniewinnieni przez Wizengamot. Nie zwrócili by się już do Mulcibera, poszukaliby innych sposobów dotarcia do ciebie i w końcu by cię dopadli i zabili, Potter. Gdybyś wiedział co się dzieje to nie wpadłbyś w pułapkę, co niewątpliwe dałoby tym ludziom do myślenia,- tłumaczy Minister.

Ach, więc chłopak został wystawiony jako przynęta. Harry też to rozumie i widzę, że jest mu wyraźnie przykro z tego powodu, ale już nie odzywa się. Ja też nie zabieram głosu. Uważam, że dobrze się stało, niech chłopak pozna już na szkoleniu jak naprawdę wygląda praca aurora i jakie stosunki panują w aurorace. Kingsley, po uzyskaniu informacji o które mu chodziło, zdenerwowany ostatnimi wydarzeniami żegna się i wraca do Ministerstwa przez mój kominek. Po wyjściu Ministra, atmosfera wyraźnie rozluźnia się. Minerwa prosi dyżurnego magomedyka Zakonu i kategorycznie żąda, by mnie zbadał. Mulciberowie wyrzucają sobie nawzajem niepotrzebne narażanie się na niebezpieczeństwo, a Harry nadal zaszokowany, samotnie popija kremowe. Po uwolnieniu się od magomedyka, przysiadam się do niego. Moja kończyna, na szczęście, jest w pełni sprawna, Imperius zna się na rzeczy, mag. med. jedynie pousuwał z mego ciała liczne siniaki.

-Nadal chcesz pracować w auroracie?- Zwracam się do młodego Pottera.

Harry kręci głową, -nie, ale chcę skończyć szkolenie aurorskie. Miałeś rację, dyrektorze,- dodaje.

-Wierz mi, wolałbym nie mieć.

Nie rozmawiamy długo, bo po Harrego przylatują Wesleyowie z Ginerwą. Syn Lily będzie przez jakiś czas mieszkać w Norze. Późną nocą, żegnamy się z Mulciberami. Pogodzeni już małżonkowie zapraszają mnie i Minerwę na Beltajne.

-Minerwa, zostań dzisiaj ze mną, proszę,- mówię, gdy już ostatni goście opuścili progi mego skromnego gabinetu.

-Miałam taki zamiar, - moja zastępczyni uśmiecha się, przytulając mnie.

-Chodźmy do sypialni,- szepcę, bardzo już zmęczony dzisiejszym dniem.

Kocham Minerwę i jak to dobrze, że ona jest, jak to dobrze, że mam z kim być.


	78. Oświadczyny

Oświadczyny

Próba zabicia syna Lily całkowicie zburzyła mój spokój. Merlinie, chłopak powinien ożenić się, ustatkować, mieć dzieci, wtedy pomyśli poważnie o życiu, da sobie spokój z aurorską karierą i będzie względnie bezpieczny. Harry i Ginerwa Wesley mają się ku sobie, to nie jest tajemnicą, ale mimo że już rok minął od ukończenia przez nich szkoły to nic nie słychać o zaręczynach. Młoda Wesleyówna robi karierę jako ścigająca i tylko patrzeć, jak sobie kogoś znajdzie. Muszę podpytać chłopaka o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Okazji do rozmów z Harrym mi nie brakuje, bo spotykamy się dość często. Raz na kilka tygodni poświęcam Potterowi swoje wolne od innych zajęć soboty. Eliksiry dla aurorów są na bardzo zaawansowanym poziomie, i chłopak bez dodatkowych lekcji nie poradziłby sobie bo ma bardzo duże barki. W czasie tych naszych sobotnich spotkań tłumaczę Harremu każdy eliksir z osobna, upraszczam receptury i staram się, aby chłopak zrozumiał o co chodzi przy warzeniu danego eliksiru. Harry nie ma jakiegoś wybitnego talentu do warzenia, owutemy z tego przedmiotu zdał na powyżej oczekiwań i gdyby nie nazwisko, zasługi i powojenne braki kadrowe w auroracie, to nie zostałby przyjęty na szkolenie.

W pewną wrześniową sobotę Potter przygotowuje pod moim nadzorem odtrutki na jady węży i skorpionów. Eliksiry mają wspólną bazę i po dwóch godzinach warzenia robimy przerwę, bo podstawa musi się godzinę kisić. Proszę Harrego do mojego starego saloniku w lochach, a skrzaty podają nam herbatę i ciastka.

-Gdy byłeś w szkole wydawało mi się, że jesteś blisko z Ginerwą Wesley, ale chyba myliłem się,- rozpoczynam.

-Czemu pytasz o to, dyrektorze?

-Bez istotnego powodu. Pomyślałem sobie, że jesteś w takim wieku, że powinieneś się ustatkować przepraszam, jeżeli poruszyłem drażliwy temat.

-Nie, czemu? Spotykamy się z Ginny, jest moją dziewczyną, to nie jest tajemnicą.

-Nie myślisz o małżeństwie? Albo chociażby o zaręczynach?

-Myślę, - chłopak nieco markotnieje, -ale chyba będę musiał poczekać z tym do podjęcia pracy.

-Czemu?- Pytam zdziwiony. Przypuszczam, że Potter jest na tyle bogaty, że nie musi pracować aby utrzymać rodzinę.

-Rozmawiałem na ten temat z rodzicami Giny,- Harry mówi o tym z wyraźną niechęcią, - zażądali ode mnie operatu majątkowego. Nawet nie wiem, co to jest.

-Spis całego majątku, wraz z wyceną,- mówię, uważnie przypatrując się synowi Lily. -Nie masz się czemu dziwić ani obrażać, że poprosili cię o operat przed wyrażeniem zgody na małżeństwo. Ginerwa jest jedyną córka, rodzina jest wielodzietna i raczej biedna. Nie dziw się, że państwo Wesley chcą mieć pewność, że utrzymasz rodzinę nie pracując.

-Nie wiem, czy mam wystarczający majątek,- Harry markotnieje jeszcze bardziej, -przyszli teściowie wymienili konkretną sumę.

-Nie ma w tym nic niezwykłego. Rodzice dziewczyny zazwyczaj tak postępują. To jest powszechna praktyka w czarodziejskim świecie - mówię, i w tym momencie zdaję sobie sprawę, że Potter nie ma nikogo bliskiego, nikogo kto mógłby pertraktować z Wesleyami w jego imieniu. Gryzę się w język, żeby za wiele nie powiedzieć, żeby nie urazić chłopaka.

-Zrobiłbyś operat?- Pytam po chwili milczenia.

-Nie wiem nawet jak się do tego zabrać.

-Musisz podejść do Gringotta i poprosić o przygotowanie spisu aktywów wraz z wyceną. To zajmie goblinom kilka dni. W Gringocie, za niewielką opłatą, możesz dodatkowo zamówić wycenę swoich nieruchomości.

-A jeżeli to będzie zbyt mało?

-Nie sądzę. Ale jeżeli wyrazisz zgodę, to chętnie będę cię reprezentował w przedmałżeńskich pertraktacjach z państwem Wesley.

-Naprawdę? Dziękuję. Dyrektorze, mógłbyś pójść ze mną do Gringotta i pomóc mi także w pertraktacjach z goblinami?

-Oczywiście,- śmieję się. -Aczkolwiek sądzę, że słynny Harry Potter nie potrzebuje pomocy w królestwie goblinów.

-Nie nabijaj się ze mnie, dyrektorze, - syn Lily uśmiecha się. -Wystarczy, że Michael Mulciber nabija się ze mnie na zajęciach. Jakiż ja jestem naiwny. Nawet do głowy mi nie przyszło, że to była gra. Byłem pewien wtedy, w jaskini, że zdradził.

-Nie naiwny, tylko niedoświadczony. Wyrobisz się.

-Wiedziałeś dyrektorze, że to była gra?

-Nie wiedziałem. I niczego nie zakładałem z góry. Dokładnie obserwowałem i analizowałem otoczenie starając się nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków i nie dopuszczać aby zawładnęły mną emocje. Choć Harry, bo zaraz zmarnujemy bazę.

xxx

Z państwem Wesley umówiłem się na niedzielne popołudnie późną jesienią 2000 roku. Będę reprezentował interes syna Lily. Chłopak ma pokaźny majątek i powinienem przekonać rodziców Ginerwy, aby nie odwlekali ślubu. Już od rana przygotowuję się do wyjścia i Minerwa podśmiewa się ze mnie, widząc moje zdenerwowanie.

-Przyrzekłem chronić chłopaka, małżeństwo będzie obecnie dla niego najlepszym sposobem ochrony.

Tłumaczę Minerwie moje zaangażowanie, jednocześnie przygotowując się do wyjścia. Ubieram bogatą, wyjściową szatę, na palec wkładam sygnet rodowy, a na piersi umieszczam symbole rodu Prince którego jestem ostatnim potomkiem. Dopracowuję szczegóły stroju, gdy rozlega się magiczne pukanie. Minerwa wpuszcza zdenerwowanego Pottera który pojawił się w zamku godzinę przed czasem. Częstuję go szklaneczką ognistej dla kurażu. Przed wyjściem spinam jeszcze magicznie końcówki włosów na plecach, bo od pamiętnej magopsychoterpii zacząłem ponownie, jak przed laty, dbać o wygląd, i o umówionej godzinie, przez kominek, udajemy się do Nory. Wesleyowie witają nas wylewnie. Harry zostaje w kuchni ze swoją dziewczyną i z Ronaldem, a ja jestem proszony do niewielkiego saloniku przerobionego, jak mnie pamięć nie myli, z pokoju Persiwalda.

-Proszę dyrektorze, proszę siadać.

Molly zaprasza mnie do stołu na którym pojawiają się słynne, domowe wypieki Wesleyów. Po wymianie grzeczności i spróbowaniu pysznych ciast, poruszam temat który mnie tu sprowadził.

-Ginerwa bardzo wydoroślała,- zaczynam. - Jest piękną, młodą kobietą. Wraz z Harrym Potterem planują wspólną przyszłość.

-Dla Giny jeszcze za wcześnie wychodzić za mąż,- uśmiecha się Molly.

-Czemu? Dziewczyna ma 19 lat i już dawno jest dorosła.

-Bardzo lubimy Harrego, jest dla nas jak syn, - wtrąca się Arthur, -ale chcemy zapewnić córce życie na odpowiednim poziomie, bez materialnych trosk, a Harry nigdzie nie pracuje, uczy się jeszcze.

-To jest zrozumiałe, że chcecie zapewnić córce dostatnią przyszłość. Zapewniam was, że Harry Potter dysponuje majątkiem wystarczającym do utrzymania kilkuosobowej rodziny na odpowiednim poziomie nawet przez wiele lat nie pracując. Chłopak jest ambitny i dobrze o tym wiecie, nie będzie siedział w domu po ukończeniu szkolenia. Proszę, to jest aktualny operat finansowy pana Pottera.

Wesleyowie studiują zestawienie i po minie Molly widzę, że kwota zaspokaja ich ambicje i wyczuwam, że nie będę się musiał targować.

-Praca aurora jest niebezpieczna,- Arthur unosi głowę znad operatu i zaczyna powoli mówić, -a na Harrego nie tak dawno był zamach.

Ach, więc lubicie chłopaka jak syna, ale za bardzo nie widzicie go w roli zięcia i nie tylko o pieniądze tu chodzi myślę, a głośno mówię:

-Harry po ukończeniu szkolenia nie zamierza pracować jako auror, rozmawiałem z nim na ten temat. Prawdopodobne rozpocznie pracę w Departamencie Przestrzegana Prawa. Ze swoim nazwiskiem i zasługami szybko zrobi karierę. Chłopak nie ma spadkobierców, robiąc operat poprosiłem gobliny o sprawdzenie kto po nim dziedziczy.- Uśmiecham się, -w razie jego śmierci cały ten znaczny majątek przejdzie na skarb Ministerstwa. Szkoda byłoby. Informacja o dziedziczeniu jest umieszczona na końcu operatu,- dodaję.

Widzę, że ryba połknęła haczyk. Odziedziczenie tak znacznego majątku w razie nieszczęścia, skutecznie otrze łzy młodej wdowie. Ale oczywiście, rodzice nie wyrażają zgody od razu, taka pochopność nie świadczyłaby o nich dobrze.

-Jeżeli pozwolisz, Severusie, to damy wam odpowiedź za tydzień,- mówi Arthur.

-Zapraszam was obu w przyszłym tygodniu na niedzielny obiad,- Molly uśmiecha się.

Dziękuję za zaproszenie i zapewniam, że to jest dla nas wielki zaszczyt, po czym oficjalnie żegnam się dziękując za poświęcony czas, zabieram z kuchni zdziwionego Pottera, i aportuję nas przed bramą Hogwartu.

-Czemu nie mogłem zostać? -Po aportacji pyta wściekły syn Lily.

-Bo to by nie wypadało. Byliśmy tam oficjalnie, - beznamiętnie odpowiadam.

-Załatwiłeś coś, dyrektorze?- Potter chyba nie spodziewa się rewelacji, bo jest nastawiony pesymistycznie.

-Zgodzili się.- Kąciki moich ust lekko unoszą się w uśmiechu na widok niedowierzającej miny Pottera. -Oczywiście, nie powiedzieli tego. Zostaliśmy zaproszeni na obiad w przyszłą niedzielę. Wtedy, jak przypuszczam, zostaną ogłoszone wasze zaręczyny i uzgodniony termin ślubu. Przygotuj się.

Chłopak słysząc to, patrzy na mnie zdziwiony jakby nie wiedział o czym mówię, więc precyzuję:

-Pierścionek zaręczynowy.

W odpowiedzi słyszę bardzo inteligentne:

-Acha.

xxx

Ślub Harrego Pottera i Ginerwy Wesley odbył się we wrześniu 2001 roku. Rok po ślubie, Potterom urodziło się pierwsze dziecko: James Syriusz, rudowłosa kopia swego zmarłego dziadka, tak z wyglądu, jak i z charakteru.

Po ukończeniu szkolenia w 2002 roku, Harry nie rozpoczął kariery aurorskiej lecz zatrudnił się w Departamencie do Spraw Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów gdzie szybko awansował, zostając po dziesięciu latach pracy Przewodniczącym tegoż departamentu.

xxx

Kierowanie szkołą wymaga uwagi, finezji oraz sprytu. Funkcja dyrektora wymaga liczenia się ze zdaniem członków Rady Nadzorczej którzy mają nieraz sprzeczne zapatrywania na świat i sposób prowadzenia szkoły, wymaga dobrych układów w Ministerstwie i przychylności Ministra Magii. Już w pierwszych powojennych tygodniach wziąłem na siebie obowiązek kontaktowania się z pozaszkolnym światem bo Minerwa, moja zastępczyni, zawsze królowała wśród papierów i zajmowała się dokumentacją. Kilka razy w tygodniu, do późna w noc pracujemy razem. Omawiamy wtedy kondycję finansową szkoły, postępy poszczególnych uczniów, zastanawiamy się nad materiałem jaki powinien być przerabiany... Nasze ręce spotykają się, nasze głowy stykają gdy pochylamy się nad papierami, uda ocierają się o siebie gdy przysuwamy się do stolika przy którym pracujemy. Pewnego jesiennego, długiego wieczoru, kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu wojny, Minerwa została w moich kwaterach... I znowu jesteśmy razem. Wrócił stary, wygodny dla nas układ wzbogacony o wzajemne zaufanie, poszanowanie i akceptację. Współpracując od lat, rozumiemy się bez słów. Na forum szkoły Minerwa zdecydowanie mnie popiera i przy innych nie spieramy się. W zaciszu dyrektorskiego gabinetu, we dwoje uzgadniamy wspólne stanowisko często kłócąc się i dogryzając sobie nawzajem. Minerwa, mimo że dziesięć lat starsza ode mnie, jest nadal bardzo atrakcyjną czarownicą... Szczupła, z kształtnym biustem i biodrami, z mlecznobiałą, delikatną, świeżą cerą... Bardzo lubię z nią być, Minerwa podnieca mnie. Powoli, z upływem lat, obecność Minerwy staje się dla mnie nieodzowna i niezastąpiona więc cztery lata po zakończeniu wojny oświadczam się jej.

-Severusie, nie planuję mieć dzieci, może powinieneś pomyśleć o kim młodszym?- Moja wybranka, zadowolona z zainteresowania jakie jej okazuję, jest wyraźnie zdziwiona oficjalnymi oświadczynami.

-Ja też nie planuję,- odpowiadam. -Mam szkołę pełną dzieci.- Uśmiecham się, -to ty mi się podobasz Minerwa, to z tobą chcę być.

Jednak moje słowa nie przekonują Minerwy.

-Po co zmieniać obecny układ? Chodzi też o majątek,- dodaje. -Swoim majątkiem chcę zabezpieczyć liczne potomstwo rodzeństwa.

-To nie problem. Możemy podpisać intercyzę majątkową, ja nie mam żadnych spadkobierców. Kocham cię Minerwa i gdy nie daj Merlinie zachorujesz, nie będę mógł się nawet dowiedzieć o twoje zdrowie, nie będę mógł opiekować się tobą, jeżeli taka będzie wola twoich bratanków.

-Więc dobrze, zgadzam się.

Wreszcie ją przekonuję i Minerwa mówi mi to, co chcę usłyszeć. Z uśmiechem samozadowolenia obejmuję ją.

-Jesteś już moja.

Minerwa prycha jak kotka.

-Severus...

-A to jest dla ciebie.

W moim ręku pojawia się niewielkie pudełeczko. Jestem trochę niespokojny, czy prezent spodoba się? Minerwa zaczerwieniona z emocji jak nastolatka, otwiera opakowanie.

-Och, jest śliczny Severusie, dziękuję.

Moja przyszła żona rzuca mi się na szyję i całuje, o mało mnie nie przewracając ze szczęścia. Na szczęście, jakąś udaje mi się utrzymać na nogach. Już narzeczona, puszcza mnie i zakłada pierścionek na palec.

-Jest śliczny,- cicho szepce. -Brylant w białym złocie otoczony szafirkami. Przecudny.

Uśmiecham się. Minerwie jest dobrze w zielonym, więc mimo że gryfonka to lubi ten kolor.

xxx

Nasze, moje i Minerwy wesele odbyło się w Beltajne 2003 roku. Wesele miało być skromne i tradycyjne, ale w Szkocji skromne wyklucza tradycyjne, więc zdecydowaliśmy się na tradycyjne, szkockie wesele. Uroczystość odbyła się w rodowej siedzibie McGonagall. Oprócz licznych członków klanu McGonagall, przybyli członkowie zaprzyjaźnionych i spokrewnionych klanów oraz wielu anglików, naszych znajomych, tych których lubimy oraz ludzi wpływowych z którymi utrzymywanie znajomości jest korzystne dla funkcjonowania szkoły. Zaprosiliśmy członów Rady Nadzorczej Szkoły, Luciusza z żoną i z synem, Wesleyów, Potterów. Minerwa uparła się zaprosić Hermionę Granger wraz z narzeczonym Ronaldem Wesley. Minerwa jest przekonana, że dziewczyna wysoko zajdzie, więc warto utrzymywać z nią kontakt... Razem zostało zaproszonych około 400 - 500 osób.

Przed samą uroczystością zaślubin zostałem przyjęty do górskiego, celtyckiego klanu McGonagall. Zostałem przepasany tartanem i przysiągłem wierność naczelnikowi klanu, staremu czarodziejowi który w młodości parał się czarną magią... Tae bide awa.

Kilka dni przed uroczystością, tak jak zaplanowaliśmy to wcześniej, podpisałem z Minerwą intercyzę przedślubną.

Poprosiłem Michael,a Mulcibera, "Imperiusa", aby był moim świadkiem. Mike chętnie się zgodził, bo jest mu przykro po tej akcji w jaskini koło Carnoch i zależy mu na mojej przyjaźni. Obrządek ślubny został przeprowadzony w niewielkiej, ponad tysiącletniej, przeznaczonej do tego celu kamiennej budowli stojącej nieopodal zamku. Po zaślubinach, kamienistym podjazdem przeszliśmy do sali balowej w której byli już zgromadzeni goście, bo niewiele osób zmieściło się w sali zaślubin. Wesele było udane bowiem nikt nie został poważnie pobity i nikt nie został zabity. Na weselu byli czarodzieje i mugole, więc goście byli obsługiwani przez niewidoczne, będące pod zaklęciem skrzaty domowe oraz przez mugoli zwanych kelnerami. Jedzenia, whiskey i kremowego było dużo, był reel i jing do białego rana.

Ślub niewiele zmienił w naszej relacji, Minerwy i mojej. Poza tym, że żona przeprowadziła się do dyrektorskich kwater, właściwie to nic się między nami nie zmieniło. Większość czasu nadal spędzamy w zamku, poświęcając się pracy i szkole. Wakacje spędzamy nieopodal Dyffryn, w nienanaszalnej posiadłości podarowanej mi przez Albusa lub w szkockich górach. Pomagam Minerwie w jej obowiązkach związanych z administrowaniem posiadłością w Elten, która jest własnością Zakonu Feniksa. Jesteśmy z Minerwą często zapraszani przez różnych dalszych i bliższych znajomych, cóż, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że znajomość z dyrektorstwem Hogwartu jest bardzo pożądana. Jednak najlepiej czujemy się u Mike,a i Mary Mulciber w ich urokliwej posiadłości, w szkockich górach. Przy Imperiusie czuję się swobodnie i nie muszę się za bardzo kontrolować, więc lubię z nim pić. Nasze gryfonki też dobrze się ze sobą dogadują. Dla nas ślizgonów, żony z Gryffindoru są idealnymi partnerkami, bo te nasze prostolinijne i waleczne kobiety myślą, że rządzą i zwykle nawet się nie orientują, gdy wodzimy je za nos.


	79. Albus Severus

Albus Severus

Razem z Minerwą, prawie cały nasz czas i energię poświęcamy szkole. Wakacje spędzamy w posiadłości nieopodal Dyffryn lub w szkockich górach. Przy Minerwie polubiłem górskie wyprawy i biwaki. Jesteśmy często zapraszani przez Mulciberów i oboje lubimy te wizyty.

Rok po śmierci Voldemorta, przestała działać klątwa ciążąca na stanowisku nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Kolejnym nauczycielem tego przedmiotu, po Imperiusie któremu z wiadomych względów nie została przedłużona umowa o pracę, został John Powerful, szlachetny, bojowy gryfon który już siódmy rok jest z nami. Kilka lat po wojnie ze szkoły odeszła nasza wieloletnia nauczycielka zielarstwa, Pomonia Sprout oraz Horacy Slughorn, który z powodu wieku i złego stanu zdrowia zdecydowanie odmówił dalszej pracy i ostatecznie przeszedł na emeryturę. Mieliśmy z Minerwą niemały problem z obsadzeniem wakatów na tych stanowiskach. Nasi nauczyciele praktycznie cały czas spędzają w szkole, więc zwykle są to osoby samotne którym życie się w jakiś sposób nie ułożyło. Pożądane jest, żeby byli to czarodzieje lubiący uczyć... A przynajmniej osoby, dla których nauczanie nie jest ciężarem. Dobrze byłoby, aby kandydaci poza odpowiednią wiedzą fachową lubili młodzież i potrafili przekazywać swoją wiedzę. Znalezienie kandydata spełniającego te wszystkie warunki wśród niewielkiej społeczności czarodziejów, często graniczy z cudem. Dlatego oboje z Minerwą byliśmy szczęśliwi, gdy dość szybko udało nam się znaleźć odpowiedniego kandydata na nauczyciela zielarstwa. Neville Longottom zdecydował się zostać nauczycielem tego przedmiotu. Neville jest samotnym mężczyzną, któremu z jakiegoś powodu nie ułożyło się życie osobiste. Longbottom już kilka dni po odejściu Pomoni zgłosił swoją kandydaturę i od razu go zatrudniłem. Chucham i dmucham na mojego nowego nauczyciela, chcąc sprawić aby poczuł się dobrze w szkole. Idę Neville we wszystkim " na rękę" bo wiem, że nie znajdę drugiego tak dobrego, spełniającego właściwie wszystkie wymogi kandydata. Neville szybko zadomowił się w szkole, co bardzo ucieszyło mnie i Minerwę bo to rokuje, że chłopak pozostanie w szkole na wiele lat, do emerytury. Ze znalezieniem nauczyciela eliksirów mieliśmy większy problem, bo kandydaci nie do końca spełniali moje wymagania pod względem fachowym. W wyszukaniu odpowiedniego kandydata ostatecznie pomogło mi kilkanaście lat belfrowania. Zdecydowałem się zatrudnić Abrastora Blustroode, zamkniętego w sobie i ponurego ślizgona którego dobrze pamiętam z jednej z moich klas owutemowych, chłopaka zdolnego, lubiącego warzyć i zainteresowanego rozwojem zawodowym w tym kierunku.

Zajęci szkolnymi problemami i pewno także z powodu różnicy wieku, nie utrzymujemy z Minerwą kontaktów towarzyskich z Potterami, chociaż z teściami Harrego spotykamy się dość często. Wiec gdy pewnego dnia 2006 roku dostałem od Pottera oficjalnie wyglądającą prośbę o spotkanie to się zaniepokoiłem. Nasz bohater zrobił szybką karierę w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, a taka prośba wysokiego rangą urzędnika tego Departamentu może oznaczać kłopoty. Niepokoję się, czy nie wyszła na jaw jakaś niejasność z okresu kiedy byłem śmierciożercą? Fakt, że nie zostałem zaproszony do Ministerstwa nie ma znaczenia bo wiem, że do czasu wyjaśnienia ewentualnej sprawy Potter nie będzie chciał mnie upokarzać publicznie. Zdenerwowany, najchętniej spotkałbym się z Potterem już jutro, ale taki pośpiech ujawnił by mój lęk przed tym, co ma mi do zakomunikowana przedstawiciel prawa, wiec umawiam się z nim na rozmowę za tydzień, w czwartek po południu, w Hogwarcie. Minerwa w tym czasie wyjeżdża na kilka dni do Szkocji załatwiać sprawy spadkowe po śmierci brata. Nie mówię Minerwie o tym liście, ale moja żona wyczuwa, że jestem zdenerwowany i rozdrażniony. Pytany o przyczynę złego nastroju, wymyślam na poczekaniu jakieś przekonujące kłamstwa, w czym niestety jestem dobry.

W czwartek, o oznaczonej godzinie, odblokowuję kominek w dyrektorskim gabinecie i zaniepokojony, w oficjalnym stroju, oczekuję gościa. Moje myśli są niewesołe. Śmierciożerco, nawet nie wiesz kiedy dopadnie cię twoja przeszłość, myślę zły i rozdrażniony, chociaż wiem, że w pełni zasługuję na tą niepewność i prawdopodobne upokorzenie którego jednak tak bardzo się lękam. I gdy wreszcie z kominka wychodzi Potter, to przestraszony, częściowo się oklumując pochodzę przywitać gościa. Potter jest także ubrany w wyjściową szatę. Zdziwiony, widzę że za Harrym wyłania się z kominka jego żona, Ginerwa. Proszę gości siadać, a skrzaty podają nam słodycze i napoje. Po wymianie nic nie znaczących grzeczności Potter mówi, że ma do mnie prośbę.

-Postaram się spełnić twoją prośbę, Harry- odpowiadam zdziwiony.

-Chcę, chcemy,- poprawia się chłopak, -abyś został ojcem chrzestnym naszego synka, dyrektorze.

Nie spodziewałem się takiej prośby i ze zdziwienia opada mi szczęka. Muszę bardzo głupio wyglądać i Harry to widzi, bo przypatruje mi się z niepewną miną. Jestem bardzo zaskoczony choć wiem, że Potterom narodziło się niedawno drugie dziecko. Wesleyowie wspominali nam coś o ciąży Ginerwy, ale nigdy by mi nie przyszło do głowy, że Potter poprosi mnie o to ażebym to ja był ojcem chrzestnym jego syna!

\- Takiej prośbie się nie odmawia, ta prośba jest dla mnie zaszczytem, zgadzam się być ojcem chrzestnym twojego syna Harry Potterze, synu Lily, - mówię oficjalnym tonem.

Harry wypuszcza z płuc powietrze, nieświadomy, że zatrzymał oddech i rozluźniony uśmiecha się. Ustalamy termin przyjęcia mego chrześniaka do świata czarodziejów. Ginerwa prosi mnie, abyśmy z Minerwą w dniu uroczystości przybyli już rano, abym mógł poznać dziecko. Rozmawiamy jeszcze przez kilka minut, rozmowa jest oficjalna i kurtuazyjna a moi goście nie przedłużają wizyty. Po wyjściu Potterów kontaktuje się z Minerwą aby przekazać jej niespodziewaną, ale właściwie to radosną wiadomość.

-Ach, to dlatego w ostatnim tygodniu byłeś tak rozdrażniony, - śmieje się moja żona. -Oj, ty mój ślizgonie.

-Kiedy wrócisz?

Pytam zgryźliwym tonem, bo przyzwyczaiłem się już do ciągłej obecności Minerwy w moim życiu i dokucza mi, jej kilkudniowy brak.

-W niedzielę, muszę pozałatwiać jeszcze kilka spraw,- odpowiada mi żona.

xxx

Im bliżej uroczystości w trakcie której mam zostać ojcem chrzestnym Albusa Severusa, tym bardziej jestem zdenerwowany i zły na Harrego o tę prośbę. Pocieszam się, że obowiązki ojca chrzestnego można ograniczyć do minimum... Prezenty z okazji urodzin, świąt, prezent na rozpoczęcie szkoły, prezent ślubny. I nie trzeba osobiście brać udziału w tych wszystkich uroczystościach, choć wypada być obecnym na pierwszym roczku, ślubie i wypada osobiście wręczyć prezent przed rozpoczęciem szkoły. Minerwa widzi, że jestem coraz mniej zadowolony z zaszczytu jaki mnie spotkał, ale nic nie mówi, nie porusza ze mną tego tematu. W oznaczonym dniu, ubrani w odświętne szaty, deportujemy się na Grimmuald Place 12 i pukamy do drzwi starej siedziby Zakonu, będącej obecnie własnością i domem Harrego Pottera. Drzwi otwierają się ukazując radosnych gospodarzy oraz Arthura i Molly. Wchodzimy, pomiędzy nas wbiega wyraźnie nadpobudliwa ruchowo starsza latorośl Potterów, kopia i imiennik swego zmarłego dziadka, Jamesa. Merlinie, jeżeli mój chrzestniak też będzie taki... Harry by mi chyba tego nie zrobił, od trzech miesięcy chwytam się tej myśli jak tonący brzytwy, przecież syn Lily wie, jak było pomiędzy mną i jego ojcem... Molly zabiera moją żonę do kuchni, gryfonki obejmując się coś sobie opowiadają, a Harry Potter prosi mnie do pokoiku na piętrze. Trochę mnie to dziwi, że idziemy tam sami. Wchodzimy do jasnego, utrzymanego w pastelowych barwach pokoju, skrzat domowy pilnujący małego kłania się nam a ja podchodzę do dziecięcego łóżeczka i wzruszenie odbiera mi głos. Z trudem powstrzymuję łzy. Doceniam, że Harry zaprosił mnie tu samego kilka godzin przed uroczystością, doceniam, że wyszedł z pokoju gdy podszedłem do dziecka. Z łóżeczka uśmiecha się do mnie spokojny, kilkumiesięczny chłopczyk, z burzą rudych włosków o kasztanowym odcieniu, takim samym jakie miała Lily, z oczyma, noskiem i z uśmiechem Lily. Siadam przy łóżeczku i nadal powstrzymując łzy, uśmiecham się do dziecka.

-Witaj Albusie, Severusie. Będę twoim ojcem chrzestnym.

Delikatnie dotykam chłopczyka. Albus jest wyraźnie zainteresowany ręką, bo bawi się moimi palcami. Mój chrzestniak jest wyjątkowo spokojnym i pogodnym dzieckiem i jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem swego rozwydrzonego brata. Patrząc na małego zrozumiałem, czemu Harry poprosił mnie abym został ojcem chrzestnym jego drugiego syna i jestem mu bardzo wdzięczny za tą decyzję. Albusa opuszczam tylko w porze karmienia a w trakcie uroczystości trzymam malutkiego na rękach, czując przez szatę jego delikatne, kruche ciałko.

ZAKOŃCZENIE

W czasie uroczystości chrztu w 2006 roku jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że czeka mnie dwadzieścia spokojnych lat wypełnionych pracą i codziennym szczęściem, lat poświęconych szkole, lat w których była przy mnie kochająca żona i w których z dumą obserwowałam rozwój i osiągnięcia mego chrześniaka, lat w których miałem obok siebie życzliwych i przyjaznych mi ludzi. W 2026 roku przekazałem stery Hogwartu kolejnemu dyrektorowi, Neville Longbottomowi i odszedłem ze szkoły osiadając na emeryturze w mojej niewielkiej posiadłości nieopodal Dyffryn. Na starość dopadły mnie demony przeszłości...

Severus Snape

k/Dyffryn, 2030 r.


End file.
